Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar
by ThatGuyPlaton
Summary: When a Pre-War Gem Commander is found on Earth, Steven Universe and The Crystal Gems have to convince her that Earth is still a loyal homeworld colony. Yet as Steven learns more about Earth from before the war he must struggle with the truth of his mother, newfound emotions, and whether or not every enemy can be defeated with love. T for later chapters
1. The Prologue

**For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prologue

Cool salty winds blew across the rugged cliff face. The smell of the season's fish rolled in, covering the New England town in its scent. The sun began to creep over the horizon, bathing the rock face and the mossy statue beneath it in its glow. A boy sat on the top of the cliff, looking out onto the calm water. He breathed in the crisp fresh air and smiled. Today was going to be a good day, he thought. The boy jumped to his feet and stretched, a series of cracks rolling down his back. He laughed.

He looked down the incline behind him that led to the city below. The hill was a huge expanse of grass, as big as the seaside town itself. He eyed his destination and crouched down, taking a mock runner's stance. A crackling warmth burned in his gut. Then, he took off.

The boy ran down the hill side, the skip to his step growing faster and faster. He was gliding down the hill. His heart raced quicker and quicker, each leap forward pumping it further. The crackling fire in his gut burned as he ran, the cool air peeling the sweat off his face. The sun rose behind him, casting his shadow farther than he could ever run.

As he approached the town, he began to hum a familiar, nostalgic tune.

He crossed into the town, turned, and began running down the sidewalk.

The boy sang louder as he approached a shop.

He slowed down.

He tore open the front door and leapt in, arms raised.

"AND STEVEN!"

The Big Donut stood silent, the boy standing in its center. He tried his best to still his panting and obvious exhaustion. The awkward quiet lasted for a moment before it broke.

"Uh… hey, Steven?" The voice of Sadie rang through the early morning shop. She stood at the counter, holding a box she quickly put down. Steven unclenched his eyes and smiled. He walked towards her.

"Sadie m'lady," he panted. "How are you this fine morning?"

Sadie paused for a moment before she chuckled.

"I'm fine, Steven. Just a bit of a weird morning," she said, leaning against the counter. "What's up with you? You're up pretty early."

"Oh yeah, just having an early morning run." Steven ran in place for a moment. "Pearl said I got to work on my endurance."

"That sounds pretty cool." Sadie reached for a donut tong, clicking them once in the air. "So, the usual? Or something special?"

Steven leaned against the counter and grinned. He whispered with intensity.

"Surprise me." Steven's sweaty palms then slipped from the countertop and he fell with a thud.

"Steven!"

* * *

Sparks and whirs filled the beach, surrounding a makeshift work station. A large metal hull laid on the sand, with two figures working around it. The shorter green one wore a welding mask and was sealing part of the hull closed. On the other side was a taller white one who was carefully soldering a microchip. The green one stopped the welding torch and paused. She lifted her mask and barked out a call.

" _Pearl_." Her words came out forced and venomous. Pearl sighed at what felt like a derogatory remark, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Peridot?"

"I believe the integrity of the hull to be acceptable, when can I expect the processor to be complete?"

"You can't rush this Peridot. This chip needs to be able to withstand intense heat and pressure for the trip. Besides, until Garnet returns with the Galgador for the drill head, the project is on hold." Pearl placed down the soldering bit and smiled. "Done!"

Peridot rolled her eyes. Pearl pushed the processor into a panel and connected several wires.

"Why exactly do we have to rely on _the fusion_ to get materials?" Peridot jeered. Pearl shot her a look as she closed the panel.

"Because Garnet is just as much of a Gem as me, just as much as _you._ " Pearl turned to her and put a hand on her hip. "Besides, I'd looove to see you swim through a kilometer of magma for even an ounce of Galgador."

Peridot frowned and looked off to the side.

"Hey Pearl, hey Peridot." The voice of Steven pulled the two's attention, bringing an end to their discord. The boy approached the two Gems, a folded paper bag in his hand.

"Hello, Steven," Pearl and Peridot said in unison to the amusement of neither. Steven smiled, holding up the paper bag he carried.

"I got donuts~" he chimed, shaking the bag he held. Pearl took a step back apprehensively, realizing what he had.

"Oh, uh. That's _very_ nice, Steven. But I'm—"

"It's okay, I know you don't want any," Steven said, walking to Peridot. He held out a green frosted donut. "Here Peridot, I got you something!"

"What… is this?" Peridot asked, examining the confectionary. She plucked it from Steven's hand.

"It's a donut, silly. Try it!"

Pearl raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding before her. Peridot took a small apprehensive bite from the treat and chewed. After a few moments, she stopped.

"Wahll?" she said with her mouth stuffed. "Wach da point of tesh?"

"Awww," Steven whined. "It's supposed to be sweet. And tasty."

"Shweet? Wach's dat?"

"Uh, Steven?" Pearl called, pressing the tips of her fingers together. "Peridot doesn't have taste buds, most Gems don't for that matter. No need for them, remember?"

Peridot spat out the chewed donut before wiping her mouth from the sugar.

"Your offering has been duly noted, Steven," she said still holding the rest of the donut. Her harsh expression cracked for a moment, however, as she blurted out, "And thank you."

"Aw, you're welcome, Peridot!"

Peridot turned away and heaved the welding equipment with her, the green donut still held in her hand. Pearl gave her a strange look as she walked off.

"I think that's the first time she's ever said thank you," Pearl commented. "And _didn't_ make it seem like an insult."

"You just have to get to know her, Pearl." Steven commented as he watched her haul away the equipment. "She's really nice."

"Yeah, as nice as a pr—"

"Oh! I almost forgot! I gotta get ready! Connie's coming over!" Steven ran towards the house with the rest of the donuts in hand.

Pearl smiled as Steven raced up the stairs and into the home. He was getting faster every day, she thought. It shouldn't be long now.

* * *

Steven stood by the sizzling stove top, smiling to himself. In three different pans, a half pound of low-fat turkey bacon sizzled. On the fourth, a large pancake was happily baking. He tended to the meat before turning his attention to the almost finished hotcake. Steven grabbed onto the skillet and heaved it upwards, flipping the breakfast food in midair. He caught it and returned it back to the stove.

Steven let the pancake sit for a few more moments before he plunked it onto a stack of finished ones.

On the counter behind him, a tub of frozen yogurt sat. A bent spoon stuck out from the sweet treat, detailing Steven's earlier attempts at harvesting the confectionary. Turning back to the tub, Steven dipped in another spoon he pulled from a drawer. He smiled upon observing that it was now soft enough. He was glad he decided against putting it in the microwave.

With his materials collected, Steven began preparations for his masterpiece. He cut a hole large enough to fit his forearm in the center of half of the pancakes. He put the scraps to one side; he'd feed them to the seagulls later. He then laid a foundation of bacon in a hexagon shape on a plate.

Steven placed a pancake with a hole on top of it, constructing the first layer. He put down another six pieces of bacon and stacked another holed pancake. He repeated this process until he finished all the pancakes with holes in them. He had created a hollow cylinder of breakfast food.

Steven grabbed a bowl of frozen yogurt and placed it into the center. He then covered it with an uncut pancake. The stack now looked completely normal, no holes to it. Satisfied with his progress, Steven smiled. He continued to pile on bacon and pancakes until his creation was almost a foot high.

Steven pulled a canister of whipped cream and a fresh strawberry from the refrigerator, ready to finish his monstrosity. With a generous spray of cream and a delicately placed strawberry, he finished.

The door creaked open.

"Hey, Steven!" Connie said as she stepped through the front doorway. Rose's sword swung in its satchel on her shoulder.

"Connie!" Steven cheered, turning. He ran up to her, laughing. "There's my jam bud!"

The two high fived midair and landed past each other. They broke out in laughter.

"Hehehe. How's it going, Steven?" Connie asked, dropping the sword underneath Rose's painting.

"I'm fine, Gems are too, but hey! Come take a look at this!" Steven rushed. He ran back to the kitchen. Connie followed close behind.

Sitting on the counter, surrounded by the catastrophic mess that was Steven's kitchen, was the Bacon PanCake. Connie stepped forward, both enticed and confused by the delicious construct.

"What… is it?" she asked.

"It's my Together Breakfast! The sequel!" Steven said in self-inspired awe. "An absolutely insane mash of pancakes, turkey bacon, and more. I dub it, the Bacon PanCake!"

Connie laughed at the silly name.

"Let's dig in!" Steven called, pulling two forks from the counter. He handed one to Connie and cut a portion from the pancake stack with his own. In one movement he swallowed his first bite. Connie shrugged and took a bite herself, using the fork Steven gave her. She nibbled on it experimentally.

"Mmm!" Connie exclaimed, stars in her eyes. "That's really good!"

She said that hardly believing herself. She took a bigger bite, dabbing it in some whipped cream.

"I know right?" Steven replied, his mouth stuffed with pancake.

The two devoured the breakfast until they nearly reached the pancakes with the holes in the center. Connie peeled away the top layer, revealing the frozen yogurt. She laughed with food still in her mouth.

"Really Steven?" she joked. "Ice cream with breakfast?"

"Itch foshan yogut acthully," he said, his mouth full. He swallowed.

"I thought you were on a diet," Connie laughed.

"It was for you actually…" He mumbled. Steven stuffed another piece into his mouth, silencing himself. His cheeks went warm.

"Oh." Connie stopped laughing and rubbed her arm. "Thanks, Steven."

She plucked the frozen yogurt from the cake's center and took a bite of it with her fork. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"Hey, it's your birthday next month right?" Connie asked, breaking the quiet.

"Yeah actually!" Steven replied, glad they could get past that awkwardness. "We're having it in the barn. You'll be there, right?"

"Of course I will, Steven!"

"Awesome…" He drifted off, content.

Connie placed the bowl onto the countertop, looking off into the distance. Steven paused mid-bite.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Connie looked up.

"No! I… Uh. It's—" Connie flustered and fumbled her words. Her cheeks went bright red. Steven looked at her with a confused look, just causing her to fluster more. He frowned and held onto her hands, catching her off guard.

"Stev—"

"Shh," he said, giggling. "Let _the Steven_ work his magic."

He held her hands for several moments, massaging her palms until she calmed down. The heat left her face before Steven spoke up.

"You were saying?"

Connie looked into her friend's eyes, relishing the feeling of his hands holding hers. She caught a glimpse of his soft expression and couldn't take it. She whipped her arms around Steven, hugging him like she was going to lose him.

"Thank you, Steven," she finally said.

"For what?" he laughed. But Connie wasn't laughing.

"For everything, being my friend, showing me all these new things, letting me be a part of _your universe,"_ she said, dropping in his last name.

"Oh, come on Connie. It's nothing!"

"No! It's so much more than nothing, Steven. You do so much for me. And I…" Connie hugged Steven as tightly as possible, holding him against her. "…wanted… to return the fav—"

The door slammed open causing the two _close_ friends to jump away from each other. They turned to the wide open entrance to find a green Gem watching them. Peridot looked at the two with a prying stare, keeping eye contact with Connie. She stood there for a few seconds in silence before entering the house. She paced her way towards the bathroom. In one movement Peridot slammed herself in, launching Connie into a frenzy.

"Steven! Who was that?! Is she that Peridot you told me about?" she yammered out. "What is she doing in your bathroom? She's— She's… really short."

"Calm down Connie," Steven pleaded. Connie inhaled to pace herself. Steven continued. "That's Peridot. We found her trying to escape to Homeworld, well, after kidnapping me, and she—"

"She kidnapped you!?" Connie screamed.

"It's alright Connie! Peridot is good now. Turns out she's actually really nice," Steven explained. "She's helping us deal with this thing called The Cluster. The whole thing is just on hold right now."

"Are you sure you can trust her Steven? Didn't you say she was on the ship that captured you guys a few months ago?"

"You know what? You should meet her!" Steven suggested. Connie panicked at the prospect of meeting what was an actual alien invader, but Steven pulled her towards the bathroom door before she could protest. Steven knocked several times.

"Peridot?"

"What is it that you want, Steven," she said through the door.

"You, silly!" he answered. "You're all I want!"

Connie's face scrunched up in embarrassment at Steven's wording. She recollected herself as the door opened. Peridot stumbled out of the room before righting herself. Before Steven could speak, Peridot broke the momentary silence.

"Who _are you_?" she asked. Peridot walked around Connie, examining her clothes and skin. "I didn't know there was another Gem on this planet."

"Oh, I'm not a Gem," Connie defended. "I'm human."

" _Human?"_ Peridot said, the word rolling clumsily off her tongue.

"Peridot, Connie," Steven interjected, making introductions. "Connie, Peridot."

"So, Peridot," Connie said, making awkward conversation. "How are you?"

Peridot turned towards Steven.

"I didn't know you made yourself comfortable with… _The wildlife._ "

No sooner had the words left Peridot's mouth than Connie pounced on her, knocking the Gem to the ground. Steven was taken aback with shock as the air was blown from Peridot's chest.

"What did you call me!?" Connie screamed.

"Get off me you miserable organic life form! Release me you _clod._ " Peridot panicked. Connie's iron grip held onto Peridot's wrists and her knees pinned her ankles.

"Connie get off of her!" Steven said trying to de-escalate the situation. "We don't need to fight!"

"Not until she takes back what she said!"

Steven's eyes flashed a light shade of pink as he took a hold of Connie by the hips. He tore her away from Peridot in one motion and lifted her into the air.

"I said stop _fighting_!"

"Steven, you're—" Connie paused as she noticed how easily he lifted her into the air. "—really _really_ strong, you know that?"

Steven deposited Connie onto the ground in a slow motion. He held onto the girl's hand before going to help Peridot up. Now holding both of them, he continued.

"You guys shouldn't be fighting," he said with a huff. "We're all friends here, and friends shouldn't fight like this."

"She started—"

"Up, up, up!" Steven said, interrupting the excuse. After he had gotten silence again, he continued. "Peridot, what you said was really mean. Like, _really_ mean. Can you please apologize?"

Peridot rolled her eyes, about to dismiss his request in her mind. When she caught sight of Steven's eyes, however, she faltered.

"I… apologize, Connie _,_ " Peridot said with genuine remorse. Yet, the words were foreign to her tongue. After a moment, she continued. "I'm not proficient in my skills of socializing with organic life forms. I'm still learning."

Steven looked at Connie next.

"And attacking Peridot wasn't right, Connie." Steven squeezed her hand lightly. "I know what she said was wrong, but so was hurting her. You should apologize."

Connie gave Peridot a suspicious look, but let out a small sigh. Oh, of course, Steven would find a way to befriend her, she thought.

"I'm sorry, Peridot," she started. "I was worried about the idea of you living in Steven's house, and sort of overreacted, a bit."

"See, that's better!" Steven put on a big smile as he pulled the two into a bear hug. The pink in his eyes faded away, unnoticed by the two. Peridot and Connie looked at each other and huffed. Steven let them go. "Why don't we—"

The ground rumbled mid-sentence, cutting Steven off. Peridot became visibly panicked as she dived between Steven's legs.

"It's the Cluster! We're too _l_ _ate_ ," she cried overdramatically. Steven put his hand on the wall and felt for vibrations, ignoring the jittering from Peridot. The ground shook again causing her to cry out.

"It's not coming from beneath us," Steven said. "It's from the sea!"

"Steven!" Amethyst called as she entered the room from the Temple doors. "What the heck was that!?"

"I don't know!" he called. The ground rumbled again, faster than before. It was getting closer, they realized. Steven lifted Peridot from his legs and pointed to the door. "We gotta get outside!"

He deposited Peridot onto the couch and rushed out the door with Amethyst and Connie. The latter grabbed Rose's Sword from underneath the painting, pulling the blade from its scabbard. Steven froze on the porch, his eyes landing on the beach.

Next to the drill was Pearl who was staring into the distant horizon. They all followed her line of sight before arriving at the spectacle they were looking for. Steven heard the two with him gasp.

Towering high from the horizon to just in front of the sun was a gigantic Gem Monster. Long spindling legs climbed into the sky and supported a drill-like head that pointed straight down. The creature's color was an amalgamation of peach colored rock and a damp green coat of sludge. The monster's massive head blocked out part of the sun, throwing half of Beach City into shadow.

Water and fish poured from the behemoth's body, showing off the bright oranges of the still rising sun. Every one of its eight long legs seemed to shoot out beneath it, and they creaked into a basic walk that brought the creature closer. Each step shook the ground like the one before.

"P-Pearl?" Steven stammered. "What is that thing?"

"I don't know, Steven! I thought we dealt with most of the corrupted Gems!" Pearl said pulling out her spear. "Where on earth was _this thing_ hiding?"

"Who cares where it came from," Amethyst dismissed. She comically inflated her hands and pounded her fist. "Let's just kick its butt!"

"How are we gonna do that?" Connie cut in. "That thing is thousands of times bigger than us. And we don't even have Garnet!"

Steven saw the panic grow in Amethyst's eyes as the true size of the monster dawned on her. Connie put her hands on his shoulders and groveled behind him. Even Pearl put the drill between herself and the creature. He tore himself away from the porch and gripped Connie's hand.

"Amethyst! Pearl!"

The two turned to Steven who looked far off at the creature. He pointed east and called.

"Fuse into Opal and keep that thing as far back as possible!" Steven's sudden orders surprised Connie. "Me and Connie are gonna get the Laser Light Cannons!"

Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other, surprised by Steven's sudden take of leadership. They nodded and Amethyst stretched over to Pearl. Steven pulled Connie into the house and ran to the large gate in the back of the room: The Temple doors.

"What's going on?" Peridot called, peeking out from the couch.

"Gem Monster! We gotta get the cannons," Steven called as he opened the door to Rose's Room. Steven and Connie ran a few feet inside before stopping.

"Room! We need the Laser Light Cannons we left here last time!" Steven ordered. The room got to work and in a few moments, four cannons were present. Connie grabbed the handle of the one in a red wagon and pulled it to the door.

"What are we going to do about the other three without Garnet?" Connie asked. Steven stared longingly at the three aligned cannons. Another flash of pink appeared in his eyes and soon the Gem in his belly button began to feel warm.

"I've got it. Go set up that one," Steven said, pointing out the still open Temple doors. Connie looked at Steven for a few more moments before leaving. Steven wrapped his arms around two of the cannons, feeling their weight push against his body. He readjusted himself before he heaved. The warmth in his Gem became crackling and he begged his powers to kick in. "Come on, come on!"

The crackling in his Gem grew and spread through his whole body. All at once the weight gave and Steven lifted the two cannons into the air.

"Yes!"

Steven ran back through the door with the cannons in his arms. His Gem continued to burn and a pink glaze covered his irises.

* * *

Steven deposited the two cannons onto the porch and winced as it creaked under their weight. He saw Connie standing next to Opal down on the beach. The latter of which was firing a barrage of light arrows at the creature in the distance. He ran back into the house.

"Steven!" Peridot panicked as she ran after him. She followed him into Rose's room. "That creature is like nothing Gem-Kind has ever seen!"

Steven grabbed onto the last cannon, shifting his weight to get a grip on it.

"We can only assume that it must be a shard of the Cluster. Which means—" Peridot was cut off as Steven heaved the final cannon into the air. She stood back in astonishment. "—you are really _really_ strong, you know that?"

"Come on Peridot," Steven said with a smile. "Let's go help the Gems!"

The two ran back outside. Opal was still firing shots, her energy arrows pinging into the distance. She looked tired, Steven thought. He dropped the final cannon onto the porch, startling Peridot. Her attention was suddenly taken by the line of them.

"Steven, are these— Oh they are! The personal cannons of Rose Quartz!" Peridot exclaimed, passing behind the weapons. Steven ignored her.

"Connie! Opal! Anything?" he called. Opal fired another shot, turning as it struck the creature.

"Our arrows are doing nothing!" She cocked back and fired again. "It's like this thing is barely feeling it."

The ground rumbled again, breaking Opal's concentration. She choked and the fusion suddenly fell apart. Pearl and Amethyst collapsed onto the beach, visibly exhausted. Steven ran up to them and helped them up along with Connie. Pearl wheezed, catching her breath.

"We need to get the cann—" She saw the Laser Light Cannons on the porch. "How in the world—"

"No time!" Steven lifted Amethyst and Connie supported Pearl on her shoulder. They ran back to the house.

"Steven! There may be—" Peridot tried to say.

"No time, we gotta fire the cannons!" Steven deposited Amethyst onto the porch while he made a final adjustment on a cannon. He then screamed, "If every porkchop were perfect, _we wouldn't have hot dogs!"_

The four cannons fired. Their streams of bright pink energy swirled as they converged on the monster in the distance. The beams began to resemble Gems before billowing into one pillar of energy that struck the monster dead on. A bright pink flash illuminated the skyline. Steven and Connie cheered.

Peridot grabbed onto him and twirled him around, ripping him away from his celebration.

"You don't understand, Steven. Homeworld devised the Cluster with Rose Quartz's meddling and technology in mind. If the creature was a part of the Cluster that had broken off then—"

A low pitch shriek rang through Beach City, cutting Peridot off mid word. The light and smoke from the blast faded away to reveal the creature still standing in the distance.

"No effect," Pearl said solemnly.

"What are we gonna do now?" Connie asked.

"The creature has likely registered Rose Quartz's energy signature from her cannons and will arrive here with increased haste," Peridot observed. She turned back to Steven. "This is why I told you to wait!"

"Get off his back. How was he supposed to know?" Connie said, cutting between the two.

"How about by listening to the only person who actually knows something about what we're dealing with!" Peridot replied. "Unlike some know-nothing human!"

"No fighting! We don't have time for this," Steven said, putting himself between the two. "Peridot, look, I'm sorry for not listening to you. I was so worried about you guys, I forgot to actually listen to you. And Connie."

He turned to her, catching her attention from Peridot. She was annoyed, Steven thought.

"Thank you," he said. Connie locked eyes with him for a few moments, reading the message his expression told her. She nodded. Pearl stood up from the wall that Connie had left her on. She caught everyone's attention with a cough.

"Steven is right. Right now we have to focus on dealing with that monster," she said, looking into the distance. The Gem mutant was approaching the temple at an increased pace. Connie and Peridot looked at each other and huffed. Steven wrapped his arms around them and looked up at Pearl.

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, it seems to be very top heavy. It may be possible to topple it over." Pearl squinted, taking note of its rapid approach. "We need to hurry."

* * *

"So, one more time," Peridot called from the porch. "Amethyst will use her shape-shifting to encircle the monster's legs."

She pointed to Amethyst who bordered the beach as what looked like a giant volley ball net.

"Pearl and Connie will then use their melee weapons to attack its back legs, hopefully making it teeter back into the water." She pointed to the two, who were standing on sand pillars that Pearl had constructed.

"Steven will then use his shield to keep the monster from crushing me!" She jabbed her thumb back at Steven who was not amused. "Oh and the house and city, I guess."

"I'm not sure about this plan, Peridot. I've never made a shield that big before," Steven confessed.

"Don't worry, Steven," Peridot muttered. "Your shield withstood a blast from a Gem battleship. It'll be able to handle this."

Peridot turned her head back, a moment of thought causing her to pause.

"I believe in you," she said.

"Aww, tha—"

The ground shook again. The creature was getting closer.

"You can do this, Steven!" Connie called, waving Rose's Sword in the air. Steven smiled at the words of encouragement. Peridot caught a glimpse of Steven's new found confidence and made a note of it.

"Steven."

"Yes, Peridot?"

"Whatever happens right now, I want to say—" She turned to him and gave him a genuine smile "—Thank you. I—"

The ground tremored beneath them as the creature appeared at the cusp of the beach. Amethyst struck, wrapping herself all around the creature and pulling it down. The monster shrieked, its low but powerful voice resonating with the Gems. Pearl and Connie began hacking at the creature's ankles, cutting into its hard stone skin. Steven lit up his shield and put it between the house and the monster. Peridot cowered behind him. Steven muttered to himself as his shield grew in size.

The monster tore a leg away from Amethyst's grip and swung it into her side.

"Ahh!" Amethyst screamed as thousands of kilograms of monster pounded into her. Pearl abandoned her post and leapt onto the loose leg.

"I've got it!" Pearl plunged her spear and sword into its limb and held tight as the monster screamed and shook it around. Amethyst tightened her grip on the monster and soon it began to tip.

"It's working!" Peridot cheered. Steven's shield had just about covered the house at that point. Connie jabbed into the creature again as it lowered the leg Pearl was on. At that moment, however, it righted itself and crouched down, showing off its knees. The drill steadied just above the sand. It pulled Amethyst too far and she let go, falling into a heap on the ground.

A moment of silent confusion took the beach.

Suddenly, the creature leapt high into the sky, over 100 meters up. Plumes of sands filled the air as everyone looked up. Peridot's eyes grew wide as she squeezed Steven in fear.

"No no no! It can jump!"

The Gem Monster spread out its legs as it ascended. Steven panicked, seeing the Gems and Connie in the path of the creature. He jumped off the porch, his shield still the size of the house. He sprinted towards his friends. The monster hit the peak of its jump with Connie and the Gems staring in shock. Its legs were splayed out in the air. Steven dived beneath the monster and put the shield between his friends and it.

Far quicker than the creature ascended, it quickly descended. Every head on the beach snapped to Steven. The creature collided with his shield, like a meteor striking the earth.

"STEVEN!"

Clouds of sand and gravel were thrown up, covering the entire beach. But the plumes quickly began to dissipate. Pearl and Connie ran to the center of the shield and found Steven on his knees. He was at the bottom of the crater that had formed from the collision. He struggled to hold the shield up as the monster's weight pushed him further into the sand. But he _was_ holding the creature up. Pearl and Connie collapsed by Steven's side, pushing the shield with him.

"Steven, you need to keep the shield up!" Pearl panicked. "Keep your concentration. Don't let it falter."

Pearl wheezed, fear over taking her.

"Steven, I can't lose you!" she said.

Steven couldn't respond. The weight of the monster was pushing against every inch of his body. The warmth in his Gem became a crackling fire that spread through his whole body as he heaved upwards. Amethyst roused and gasped as she noticed where she was. She morphed around the others and pushed the shield upward.

"Come on Steven," Connie begged. "You can do this!"

The creature steadied itself above the shield and crouched.

"It's gonna jump again!" Pearl called. The creature leapt into the air, pushing off of Steven's shield. He collapsed as the creature's weight left him. Connie grabbed onto Steven and dragged him away. The four had just made it onto the porch before the monster hit its peak, this time 500 meters high. It spread its legs out again, revealing the joints on each limb. The monster descended and landed on the sand again. The ground trembled under the collision and shoreline was irreparably shifted. The creature readjusted itself in the deepened crater.

"We can't stop it," Peridot mumbled in fear. "Not with our current resources."

"No!" Connie denied, still holding Steven. "We can! I didn't see it at first, but when it hits the peak of its jump, it spreads its legs out. I saw it was all mushy in its joints."

Pearl looked at the creature as it brought itself out of the hole at a slow pace. It bent its legs to climb out, revealing joints.

"There's no way Opal would be able to make a shot like that, especially in our current state," she said, crossing out that plan. Amethyst nodded in agreement before lying against the wall of the house to rest.

Connie saw the creature begin to readjust itself for another jump. She looked down at Rose's Sword by her side. Steven stirred in her arms.

"Wah…" Steven mumbled as he began to come to. Connie had an idea.

"Steven! Fuse with me!" Connie pleaded. She shook him.

"What!" Peridot screamed. "You can't fuse, _with a human._ "

"Steven can," Connie explained as Steven roused in her arms. "If one of you guys launch us up as Stevonnie, we can cut it at the peak of its jump!"

"No!" Pearl screamed. "That's far too dangerous. We can't risk either of your lives. Especially when Steven is like _this."_

"Pearl," Steven muttered as he finally stood up. "We need to do this."

"But what if you get hurt! What if that creature crushes you on the way down!? We're not even sure if you can regenerate, Steven, and Connie's only human!"

Steven smiled as he held onto Connie's hand.

"We've gotta try, Pearl. Or else we're done for," he said. He glanced at the Laser Light Cannons before looking at the creature. "It's what Mom would've done."

Pearl became silent. She looked down at how brave Steven was being. Much braver than she was, she thought. She collapsed to her knees and hugged them both.

"Please. Please be careful," she cried.

"We will," Connie answered. She turned to Steven. They held each other's hands and began to twirl in place, looking into each other's eyes. They laughed and giggled. Their hearts were in sync with one another. In the next moment, there was a single heart beating with itself.

Stevonnie opened their eyes.

* * *

Stevonnie held Rose's Sword in one hand and their shield in the other. There was something comfortable about that, the balance of the shield and sword. It was natural to them. To Stevonnie, it just felt right. Amethyst had wrapped herself all around them, waiting for the creature to act. It was eerily silent, as if it were observing them.

" _Steven."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You nervous?"_

 _"Heh, no,"_ he answered nervously.

" _Same."_

A moment passed.

" _Connie."_

 _"Yes, Steven?"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For being he—"_

"HERE WE GO!" Amethyst catapulted them into the air as the creature jumped. Stevonnie's heart beat with the power of two as they rose higher and higher. Stevonnie's single Gem burned and a pink glaze covered their irises.

Peridot and the others watched in intense worry. She had her suspicions of a fusion with only one Gem, a half Gem at that. But as Stevonnie ascended along with the creature, she cast out her doubts. Peridot put a hand on her chest. She felt a strange warmth.

After what felt like an eternity, Stevonnie reached the peak of the jump. The monster spanned its legs out, revealing the soft under joints. Stevonnie gripped the sword in their hand and began to twirl, swinging the blade around them. The burning warmth spread to their hips.

Stevonnie struck all eight weak points, slicing clean through the weak skin and muscle.

"Yes!" Stevonnie cheered as the creature screamed in pain. They latched onto the head of the monster and used it to jump down and away from its collapse. Stevonnie formed a bubble and collided in the sand a second before the monster did.

More sand was blown up and obscured the beach in thick clouds. Pearl, Amethyst, and Peridot rushed to where Stevonnie landed. In a shallow crater, they found Steven and Connie restfully asleep.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

 **Changelog**

 **8/15/2017: Chapter 1 was heavily edited to bring the story up to standards and to correct an issue with the relationship between Connie and Peridot.**

 **Chapter 1, rewritten!**

 **Also, Happy Birthday Steven!**

 **7/2/2018: All Song Lyrics were removed from Chapter 1.**

 **For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Hazy. A hazy pink. He knew the pink was there. Yet, he couldn't see it. He couldn't see anything. His ears felt stuffed, his nose, plugged. He couldn't feel anything. He just _knew._ A great expanse of hazy pink. He couldn't touch it, but he knew every intimate detail of it. There was no warmth, yet it wasn't cold. His entire sense of temperature wasn't present. A deep wail sounded. It was distant, yet there was no concept of distance here. There was no forward, up, or right. There was only _being._

Yet for as long as the lack of feeling seemed to be present, it was, in the next moment, gone. His senses returned to him. He only saw the pink now; its intimacies were no longer his to know. His ears and nose were clear. It was warm, like under a thick blanket in front of a fireplace, as winter rages away outside. His body then returned. He was Steven Quartz Universe. The world as Steven knew it returned; there was forward and back and up and down again. And as this sense returned, he saw _it_ approach him.

A tall imposing figure, obscured by the haze. Her movements were graceful, yet unsavory. The haze peeled away to reveal more pink. Steven gasped.

"Mom?!" he called. The tall woman, dressed in an elegant light pink dress continued her way to Steven. Her hair, however, obscured her face. Steven took an apprehensive step forward.

"Steven," she started. Steven smiled.

"Goodbye." The figure lifted her head and tore away her hair. A jeering orange face revealed itself.

"Jasper!" Steven panicked, falling back onto the ground. Jasper laughed as she grabbed a hold of the dress she wore. She tore it off and revealed herself.

"Graaa!" Jasper leapt forward, growling like an animal. Steven rolled, just avoiding her. As Jasper skidded across the ground, she called out. "I will destroy every ounce of your being! I will drag your corpse to each corner of the galaxy and embed your dust into their core! The universe will never again speak the name Rose Quartz. Your existence will be lost to the memories of dead Gems and dying planets! You will never return to betray us again!"

"What?" Steven stuttered getting to his feet. Jasper swung her arm around striking Steven across his chest, launching him back. "Ahh!"

Steven landed on his back and coughed up blood as he got to his feet again. Jasper turned and began to charge him. Steven tried to summon his shield but his Gem just sputtered. For a moment, he resigned to his fate.

"Steven, get down!"

Steven dived to the floor, aroused by the commanding voice. He flipped onto his back as Jasper flew over him. Someone had grabbed Jasper by the neck and held her up. Steven's horror turned to joy.

"Go Garnet!"

Garnet had appeared just in time, seemingly out of the pink void. She lifted Jasper up by the neck and landed several punches onto her face. Jasper grabbed onto Garnet's arms and kicked her chest, releasing herself. Garnet then slammed her gauntlets together and they launched out straight into the charging Jasper. Garnet leapt on her and held down her arms as she began pounding into her face.

Steven's cheering turned to discomfort as Garnet continued to beat into Jasper. The two had become fervent as they fought against each other. Jasper struggled against Garnet's grip, pounding her hips and arms up and down. Garnet, meanwhile, held her down tighter as she assaulted Jasper over and over, growing more and more tired. Soon they both began panting in exhaustion.

Steven turned away, trying to stop looking. The action perturbed him, yet his eyes kept looking back. It incited a warmth in his stomach. Jasper all at once went limp. Garnet ignored her and kept striking her face, still panting. Steven didn't understand why she wouldn't stop. It was over, wasn't it? Jasper was down for the count. But Steven realized what Garnet was doing.

"Garnet, stop! It's over! She's done!"

Garnet's head whipped to Steven, who winced when he saw her visor shattered in half. Her three eyes were cold and distant, they weren't the warm eyes Steven knew. That moment of pause, however, completely turned the battle. Jasper revived and loosened an arm from Garnet's grip. She grabbed onto Garnet's neck and whipped her off of herself.

"No!" Steven cried.

Jasper grabbed onto Garnet's palms and squeezed. Garnet's cries of pain were cut short as both of her gems shattered. Her body poofed away leaving dust in Jasper's palms. She grinned.

"No... No. Nononono," Steven stuttered as Jasper approached him. "No, Garnet… No!"

"Steven," Jasper moaned.

"Get away from me!" Steven cried. He began walking back in fear.

"Steeeven," she said again.

Steven tripped and landed on his back. He began crawling away.

"Steven!"

"No!"

"Steven!"

"NO!"

"STEVEN!"

Steven leapt from his bed. His blanket flew off. He whipped his head around, realizing where he was. It was his room, his house, Beach City, Earth. It was late, sometime past midnight. By his bed was a comfortable sight: Garnet.

"Steven," she whispered. Steven rushed to give her a hug.

"Garnet! When did you get here?" he cried. He squeezed tight, feeling the warmth of her chest. "I just had a horrible nightmare. You were there, and so was Jasper! And Mom, sort of."

Garnet held Steven in her arms.

"Shuuuush. Calm down Steven, I just got here a few hours ago. Don't worry, it was only a nightmare," Garnet calmed. Steven wheezed into her shoulder, the memory of the nightmare fading, but never leaving. Garnet sat on the bed, Steven still in her arms. "Tell me what happened."

Steven exposited the dream. The strange pink realm, Jasper dressed as his mother, even Garnet's death. Everything. He only left out his feelings about her " _moment"_ with Jasper. Garnet huffed and placed Steven back on his bed. He was calm now. Garnet stood up and put her hand on her chin. She sighed.

"To be honest, Steven I've never been good at deciphering dreams. Your fears of Jasper are understandable and, knowing what you've seen, my death may seem like a legitimate concern."

Steven shrank back into his seat, feeling more scared than before.

"But in the end, it was nothing more than that. Fears and dreams," Garnet reassured. "Lapis is holding Jasper at the bottom of the sea, and there is nothing here that can hurt me. I will always be here to protect you."

Garnet saw how Steven still wasn't feeling better. She sat down on the bed alongside him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"I heard what you did yesterday," she said. Steven roused and looked up at the smiling Garnet. He chuckled and began to smile himself.

"It wasn't anything. I was just protecting the Gems and Connie," he explained.

"Steven, you took charge when no one did and risked your own life to protect your friends." Garnet trailed her fingers through Steven's hair. "That isn't _nothing_. That is the essence of being a great _leader_. I only wish I could have the bravery you had at that moment."

"What do you mean, Garnet?" Steven questioned. "You're braver than anyone."

Garnet chuckled to herself.

"You'd believe that, huh?" Garnet removed her visor and brought Steven closer. "The truth is Steven, I'm not brave. I very rarely come across a time where my life is truly in danger. I risk little when I throw myself into perilous situations. But _you?_ You are truly brave. If there comes a time where I can no longer lead the Crystal Gems, then I'm happy knowing you'll be there for them."

Steven frowned, though the terror of his nightmare was fading away. He hugged onto Garnet's waist and basked in her warmth. Garnet put an arm around his shoulder again. They stayed like that for what felt like an hour.

"Garnet?"

"Yes, Steven."

"Why didn't you see the monster, with your Future Vision?"

"…"

"Garnet?"

"Steven, there is something wrong with the future."

"What do you mean?"

"Every possibility I see, each one is wrong. It is like the river of destiny itself was carved down another path. For now, I am unable to see possible futures, only what could've been."

"But how could the future change? I thought the point of future vision was that you could see all the possibilities," Steven questioned, beginning to panic. Garnet saw his worry and brought him even closer.

"Sometimes Steven…" She paused. "…an individual can possess the will to change the path of destiny itself. They change the world and make the impossible possible."

"Whoa," Steven muttered. Garnet looked down to see him listening intently. She smiled.

"The only time I've ever experienced it was with your father."

"My Dad?"

"Yes. Greg defied every future I saw between him and Rose. Every future ended the same, she would outlive him and life would go on. But he defied that and then you were born."

Steven looked up at Garnet's caring eyes. He wanted to comment but stayed silent.

"Because of that, Steven, I believe you have done this."

"I brought the monster here?!"

"No Steven, you _changed destiny._ Your life is now a turning point in history. Anything is possible now, and you are the pioneer of your future." Garnet stood up. "And tomorrow you will prove that to yourself."

"W-what do you mean?" Steven asked. Garnet smiled.

"You will know in the morning. Goodnight Steven." Garnet began walking back to the temple doors. Steven looked down at his feet, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Garnet paused. "And Steven."

"Yeah, Garnet?"

"I love you."

* * *

Steven stood next to the stairs on the beach. He was bouncing in his flip flops, excited for the day's activities. In front of him was a deep hole that was created by the monster from the day before. Steven was pretty sore from yesterday, but he was still ready for a fun expedition. The crater formed by the Gem monster had unearthed something buried beneath the sand. He and the Gems were going to investigate.

Steven shook the Cheeseburger Backpack on his shoulders in jittering excitement. He wondered what would be down there. Monsters? Zombies? Monster Zombies? Steven couldn't wait. Pearl was preparing the descent down, willing the sand of the beach into a staircase. He looked off to see Garnet looking at a chunk of the temple that the monster damaged. She's probably really guilty about not being here yesterday, Steven thought.

Steven smiled as he walked over to Pearl. She dusted off her hands as she finished the staircase.

"Whatever we find down there is going to be very interesting," she commented. "It's deep enough to possibly be Pre-Rebellion. 6000 years ago!"

Steven peered over the edge and saw how deep the hole went. Long off in the distance, he saw sparks. Steven reached into his backpack and got out a flashlight.

"I'm prepared!" he cheered. Pearl chuckled.

"As am I," another voice replied.

Steven jumped at the sudden appearance of Peridot behind him. She seemed to be carrying a comically large backpack. Pearl put her hands on her hips.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" she asked. Peridot ignored her as she looked over the edge.

"Down there obviously. Even with my limb enhancers, my logs only date back a few years. I have an opportunity to gather lost _Pre-Treachery_ data. Oh, all the information!" Peridot gushed at the idea of all the missing logs she could gather. Pearl groaned and walked away, not wanting to deal with this right now. Steven smiled at Peridot's enthusiasm. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. "Ahh!"

"I'm glad to see you so excited Peridot!" Steven said. "We can be explorer buddies. Like on a field trip!"

"A what trip?" Peridot said as she pulled herself away. Steven didn't notice her visible blush.

"A field trip, silly. Where a bunch of people go on a trip to a field, I think. And everyone has partners. At least that's what Connie told me."

Peridot rolled her eyes at the mention of Connie.

Over by the chunk of the temple where Garnet was waiting, Pearl approached. The two had an observant eye on Steven and Peridot who were bantering over the coming mission. Pearl looked at Steven and huffed.

"He's too trusting," she confessed. "Peridot may be helping, but I still suspect she could betray us. Steven can't befriend everyone."

"You underestimate him, Pearl." Garnet smiled. "Steven is mastering his own path. He's doing what even Rose couldn't. Make peace."

Pearl didn't respond at first.

"What do you see about them. What's his future with Peridot?" she asked. Garnet smiled again.

"Steven has changed the paths of destiny, Pearl. I cannot see anything about the future for now."

"What! Again?" Pearl said, almost alarming Steven and Peridot. Garnet nodded and Pearl sighed. "It's happening so fast. It feels like just yesterday he came to us. Now his powers are manifesting _and h_ e's managed to completely throw off your future sight!"

She saw Peridot blush at one of Steven's innocent comments.

"I just want him to do good for himself," Pearl muttered. She fell into a slump which Garnet responded to by putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You must have faith in him, Pearl. He's stronger than you think." Garnet left the moment to hang. "You must _Believe in Steven._ "

Pearl sniffled but immediately smiled.

"Thank you, Garnet."

"Ay yo Pea!" Amethyst called from the house. She had shape-shifted herself a strange overcoat and pants. She wore a sturdy old hat and had her whip on her belt. "Let's go!"

* * *

The party of five descended the staircase of sand. In the front was Pearl who illuminated the path and repaired faults in the steps. Behind her was Amethyst. She had kept the strange attire, defending that ' _it_ _made sense with where they were going_.' Steven and Peridot followed, the two being small enough to walk abreast. Steven's flashlight lit the path for both of them. And behind them was Garnet who kept their back protected. In her left hand was a flame that kept the path lit. Amethyst thought it was much more appropriate than flashlights.

It took almost an hour of walking before they reached the bottom. When they finally got there, the temperature had risen and the sand had given away to gravel. There, at the bottom was the source of the sparks. Half buried in sand, rock, and gravel was a long ship. It was gray and black with red highlights. The front was in the shape of a javelin, being sharp and segmented into two. Broken off from the head were two side wings that had what appeared to be blasters. The black bottom of the ship had the majority of the red highlights that faded in and out eerily. The head of the ship was damaged with a hole that led inside.

Garnet approached the ship first, noticing the sparks still being emitted. She looked around the inside before signaling the others to approach.

"It's safe."

"What is it?" Steven questioned. Pearl stayed silent as she neared the vessel.

"It appears to be a Homeworld envoy ship," Peridot commented. "They were used thousands of years ago when Homeworld still negotiated with its enemies."

Peridot raced into the ship with glee. Amethyst huffed.

"Ah, man. I thought we were gonna see some ancient tombs or something." She returned to her normal appearance as she jumped into the ship.

Steven climbed after them and shined his light onto the bridge. All around the edge were control panels, like the one on Peridot's hand ship. There was a raised platform with a seat. Maybe for a captain, Steven thought. There was sand and gravel everywhere. It seemed like the whole ship was flooded and buried at one point.

Pearl approached one of the seats by a control panel. She turned it to see if she could access the controls. She gasped.

"What is it?" Steven asked approaching her. Pearl covered his eyes with her hand. "Hey!"

Pearl motioned Garnet over. When she saw what Pearl was talking about she turned her head in disgust.

"Look alive, we have a lot of shattered Gems here."

Garnet called out her gauntlets as she continued to explore the ship. Steven broke from Pearl's grasp and looked at the seat. His heart sank as he saw the fragments of what was at one point a blue Gem. And in the next seat, and the one after that, there were more fragments. Amethyst and Peridot gulped as they realized that the ship was not abandoned when it crashed. Peridot approached the panel and tried to activate it.

"Ugh. Completely fried. I don't even think I'd even be able to use it in the first place, it's so old."

Steven ignored her as he walked up the stairs to the raised platform. Garnet said he was going to prove himself today, and he wasn't going to disappoint her. Steven looked around each seat trying to find something new or revealing. Each panel, however, was the same, unusable. Every seat had Gem shards and Steven was afraid to sit anywhere, in case the sand he sat on was Gem fragments. He happened upon a door at the back of the platform. He shined a light on it and noticed the four diamonds engraved; They were Yellow, Blue, White, and Pink.

"Hey, guys! Take a look at this!" Steven called. Garnet was the first to arrive, followed by Peridot.

"What is it, Steven?" Garnet said.

"Look at this. It's a door," he explained. Peridot examined the engraving and placed her hand in the center.

"Carbonadium." She sighed. "Don't even try busting through this. It'd take an atomic weapon the size of a moon to get past it."

Garnet lowered her guard as Peridot left to examine more panels. She placed her arm on Steven's shoulder.

"Good find, Steven," she said, stepping away. Steven huffed and looked longingly at the door. He placed his hand on the pink diamond. Something was familiar about it, he thought. As Garnet turned, however, the door came to life, shocking Steven. The pink diamond lit up, followed by the other three. Peridot rushed back as a sound rang out from the door.

"What? How?! Only—" Peridot grumbled. "Forget it, must be faulty."

The door slid open as Pearl and Amethyst walked onto the platform. The chamber behind it was eerily dark. Garnet smiled.

"After you Steven," she said.

Steven shined his flashlight inside. He entered and began exploring the back of the ship. There was much more sand here. It had drifted against the walls, obscuring anything that may have been there. The rest of the Crystal Gems and Peridot followed him in. Steven walked past what appeared to be a table and stumbled across a large chair at the back wall. Lying on the hard surface was a simple diamond shaped Gem. It was a scarlet red and buried under a heap of sand. Steven dusted off the Gem and noticed how dull it was. The Gem then suddenly became warm. He bubbled it without alerting anyone.

" _The Steven_ takes initiative," he whispered.

"Garnet, look at this," Pearl called from the left side of the chamber. She stood by an unobscured wall with a painting. Steven hid the bubble beneath the table. Garnet closely observed the painting before realizing what it detailed. She tore it from the wall and in seconds it was burnt to a crisp.

"What was that?" Peridot questioned, angrily.

"Nothing we don't already know." Garnet readjusted her visor as she saw Steven watching. Steven wanted to respond but decided Garnet still knew what was best.

"Guys, look what I found!" Steven then lifted the bubble into view. Garnet grabbed it from Steven's grasp and examined it. Pearl look over her shoulder and observed it as well. Garnet smiled.

"Good find, Steven!" she cheered. "Entirely undamaged. This Gem may have led the ship."

"Let me see!" Peridot clamored for the Gem. Garnet apprehensively allowed her to study it. "Eghh. Nothing that I recognize. A Carnelian perhaps?"

"We'll interrogate her later." Garnet sent the bubble back to the temple. "If she is truly from before the Rebellion then she can be an asset. Steven."

He looked up at her.

"You've done very well. Alright Gems, I see nothing here that could be of use. I'll be heading back up. Pearl, when everyone has left, rebury the ship."

"Got it. What of the other shards?" Pearl responded.

Steven went deep into thought as Garnet and Pearl talked about clean up. Who was that Gem he found? What was this ship doing here? And what was in that picture that Garnet burnt up. He didn't have any answers. He thought about what Garnet said. How he'd he prove that he had changed destiny. Yet, even if he did find that Gem, it certainly didn't feel that big of a deal. Steven thought about the Gem some more. It was buried before the Rebellion.

Maybe… Maybe he could talk to her?

* * *

It was around 11 PM. The Gems had retired for the night and Steven was alone for the most part. Peridot was doing something in the bathroom, but she never left unless told so. This was his chance. He descended the stairs from his room and walked to the temple door. He had been using Rose's room a lot recently. He thought about just calling it his room, but he still felt like it was his mother's. He walked into the pink cloud room and was reminded of his dream from the night before. He ignored it.

Steven asked the room to give him the path to the bubble room. After a moment, a tube appeared and he followed it down. Steven thought about what he was doing on his way down, making sure to hold on tight. He didn't want a repeat of his 'Triple 550 deluxe with no cheese' incident.

"I'm gonna talk to the Gem I found," he said to himself, "She's from before the rebellion, which means she doesn't have any bad feelings about Earth! If I talk to her before the Gems, maybe I can convince her how nice the planet is without their help. And then Garnet will be proud of me!"

Steven skidded to a stop once he reached the room. He jumped from the tube, making sure to avoid the pit of lava in the center. He looked around, trying to find the dull red Gem. Steven saw a low-lying bubble that had the Gem in question and he ran up to it.

"Awesome!" Steven climbed up another tube and grabbed onto the bubble.

"Get away from that, Steven!" A shrill voice ordered. Steven slipped from the tube and plummeted to the ground with the bubble in hand.

"Ow!" he cried as he landed back onto the ground. He let out a sigh of relief as the bubble hadn't burst. From the door, he saw the source of the warning. "Peridot?"

"Yes, that is my name!" She clumsily climbed down the tubes to the floor. She grabbed the bubble from Steven's hands and held it tight. "What were you planning on doing with this Gem? Were you going to destroy it in that cleansing pool? Shatter it while no one was looking! Well?! Thought you could get some extra points from the _fusion_ by doing her dirty work!"

Steven got up and listened as Peridot sporadically listed off accusations.

"I was going to release her," he deadpanned. Peridot paused.

"You were going to what now?"

"Release her, like I did for you, remember?" Steven explained. "If she's from before the Rebellion then maybe I'd have an easier time convincing her to be nice."

Peridot stammered with the bubble in hand. She sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry for my… _reasonable_ accusations," she conceded. Steven giggled.

"I thought you didn't care about this Gem. I thought you didn't recognize her," he asked, confused. Peridot grinned.

"Hah! That was a clever ruse to fool those stupid Crystal Clods! They'd never have let _Commander Cinnabar_ go if they knew who she was."

"Commander who?" Steven questioned. Peridot wasn't amused.

"Don't those clods teach you anything about your people's history?" she said, turning with the bubble. Steven shrugged and she sighed. "This, Steven, is the Gem of the lost Commander Cinnabar, the head of Yellow Diamond's sector of Homeworld! She was the right-hand Gem of Yellow Diamond herself. Hand crafted out of the last volcanically active planet in Homeworld's Star System."

"How'd she end up on Earth?"

"She was on a diplomatic mission to the Alpha Centauri system and went missing before a stop at the Earth Colony. _My Diamond_ thought she may have crashed into the local star. Who knew that she could've ended up on _those clods'_ front door." Peridot began jumping in place with the bubble in hand. Her eyes were full of glee as she was so close to a high ranking Gem. Steven smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Let's release her," he said. His words caused Peridot to pause.

"Why would you do that? I thought you Crystal Gems hated Homeworld?" Peridot confessed. Steven shrugged.

"I don't know about the Gems, but I'm always willing to give someone the chance. I gave you one, right?" he explained. Peridot blushed and growled to herself.

"Fine, we'll release her." She squeezed the bubble until it popped. The Gem inside floated up into the air. The simple diamond shape glowed bright red and spun in place. A glowing red puppet grew from the Gem and in a flash, it solidified.

Peridot and Steven stood back as a red Gem picked herself up from the ground. She was as tall as Garnet with her hair poofed up into a rough triangle. Two bangs of lighter hair framed her face, ruffled somewhat from reforming. Shoulder pads adorned the top of each arm, giving her impression of a wide frame. Attached to her waist was a long piece of fabric that hung down to her knees. It was similar to the one Opal wore. It was a darker red, ironically highlighting the rest of her clothing. At the bottom of the fabric was a depiction of a yellow diamond. Her Gem was present on her right knee.

"W-Where am I?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. The Ruse

Chapter 3: The Ruse

Steven took a solid stance in front of the Gem. He prepared to call out his shield, in case the situation got out of hand. Yet, he felt no danger being near the Gem Commander. Cinnabar rubbed her neck and stretched, fatigued by the long state of dormancy. There was an air of surrealness to her. Cinnabar was tall and imposing, and her eyes seemed to penetrate you, looking deep into your soul.

But, there was something comforting about her. She didn't have that perpetual frown Jasper had, only a rather confused, shifting expression. She was strangely casual in the way she held herself, at least in comparison to the likes of Jasper or even Peridot. Steven took a forward step, wanting to greet her. Peridot, however, stuck herself between them.

"Hello, ma'am! I am Peridot F- Facet-2-F-5-L, Cut-5-X-G," Peridot said, reading off her title. She crossed her arms into a diamond and waited.

Cinnabar sighed.

"At ease. Where am I, Peridot. Is this the Earth Colony? And—" Cinnabar took a look at Steven. "—Who are you?"

She addressed Steven, who was trying to catch a glimpse of her. Steven opened his mouth to reply but Peridot moved in front of him again. She continued.

"Just a quartz, ma'am. Here to assist you. Yes, this is the Earth Colony, in the Sol Star System," Peridot replied. Cinnabar contemplated Peridot's answer. Steven tried to move past her but Peridot blocked his way. She hissed. _"This is one of Homeworld's greatest commanders. You will not approach her unless addressed_."

"But she asked me a question," Steven muttered back.

"Where is my ship, Peridot? My crew?" Cinnabar asked, "I barely remember what happened, something about an engine blast."

"Your ship…" Peridot mumbled to herself. She gulped, "Your ship crash-landed near this area. Your crew… was shattered."

A twang of guilt appeared in Cinnabar's eyes, though it was quickly buried.

"That is… unfortunate. Send a message to Homeworld, the fastest way possible. A group of Gems that loyal should be honored." Cinnabar crossed her arms. "And send a message to Pink Diamond, tell her I require a new ship and crew."

"We will try our best, ma'am."

The request caught Steven off guard. It was so strange, she was completely different from Jasper. She respected the Gems below her, thought they weren't just expendable. She was _nice,_ Steven thought. He smiled. This would be easy.

But Steven now caught onto Peridot's ruse. She wasn't telling Cinnabar what was actually going on. To her, it was still 6000 years in the past, and there never was a rebellion. Peridot made it easier for him.

"Ms. Cinnabar, ma'am?" He managed to get out. The commander looked up from her train of thought. She was surprised from being directly addressed.

"Steven! Do not speak to the commander unless spoken to—"

"Stand down, Peridot. It's alright," Cinnabar spoke. Peridot immediately stepped away, hoping Steven wouldn't blow this. Cinnabar spoke up. "Continue."

"Uh, well you see, Pink Diamond can't receive messages right now." Steven hoped his fib was convincing. "But you're free to stay at the temple until she can!"

Peridot face palmed. He blew it, she thought. She began to panic, but Commander Cinnabar smiled. She leaned forward and put her hands on her knees.

"What was your name again, young Gem?"

"Uh, Steven, ma'am. Steven Quartz," he lied.

"I knew Pink Diamond wasn't as binding as Yellow, but I never imagined she allowed her subjects to pick out titles." She stood straight again, "I appreciate the offer Steven of Quartz. I accept."

Steven gave an internal cheer. This was going so well, he thought. He ran up to the pipe vines that lead to the exit and extended a hand out to Cinnabar and signaled her over. Cinnabar followed, amused by the young Gem.

Peridot, meanwhile, was having a panic attack. Why did she lie, she thought. She might've had a chance to actually escape this hunking rock and return home, a hero! But instead, she made up some untruth to keep herself here. She felt like a clod.

Peridot looked over at Steven and Cinnabar climbing up the vines. Steven laughed as he helped Cinnabar over the edge, something she didn't need help with. Peridot plugged up the feeling in her chest.

She began following them. Peridot needed to make sure Steven didn't ruin this. The lump in her chest got warmer as she saw Steven confidently lead Cinnabar down the tunnel. Did she lie… For hi— No. No, of course not, she thought.

The door at the end of the tunnel opened as the three Gems approached. Steven took a look inside the house to make sure it was clear. Cinnabar, however, entered while he was still looking.

"What… strange decor." Cinnabar walked straight over the Warp Pad, not paying it any mind. She gripped a wooden support beam and stumbled as it shattered in her fingers. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize this settlement had such fragile support."

She dropped the wood shards into Steven's hand, who then deposited it into a nearby bin.

"Oh, it's okay. We're just a bit more careful with the walls here." Steven replied. Peridot covered his mouth and began laughing nervously.

"Hahaha, what Steven means is, feel free to destroy whatever you want!"

Cinnabar caressed the damaged pillar.

"No, it was my fault. I apologize." She walked further into the room before stopping. "Steven of Quartz, retrieve the commander of this settlement. I wish to speak to her."

Peridot and Steven panicked, realizing they didn't know what to do.

"Uh, yes Commander Cinnabar ma'am, please give me and Steven a moment," Peridot lied. She pulled Steven back into the warp pad room. She whispered. "What are we going to do! Oh my stars, I didn't think about this."

"Wake up the Gems?" Steven replied. Peridot face palmed.

"To what end? Garnet is a fusion, Amethyst is a runt, and Pearl is a _pearl._ " Peridot panicked and began shaking. Steven put his hands around Peridot's, calming her. She looked up at Steven who was giving her a dumb smile.

"Don't worry. I got a plan." He said. Peridot frowned and pulled away, hiding the blush on her face.

"J-just hurry." She said turning away. Steven gave her a thumbs up.

"Just wait here, ma'am, I'll get the one in charge," Steven said out loud. Cinnabar nodded and returned to her examination of the couch.

* * *

Steven went through the door into Rose's room. He thought about which one of the Gems he wanted to get before finding the door that lead to Pearl's room. He ran through and walked in on her standing on her water platform, cleaning her collection of swords. He gave a sigh of relief as today wasn't one of the few days she slept.

"Pearl!" He called down. Pearl dropped the sword she held in surprise. She tried to grab it before it flowed off into Amethyst's room. Pearl sighed as it teetered off, her efforts in vain.

"Steven? It's way past your bedtime, mister," She chided, "Why are you up?"

"We've got a bit of a situation," Steven replied. Pearl's expression softened. In a few minutes, she was up, next to Steven. "Uh, you know how we found that Gem in the ship today? Well, I may have, uh, released her."

"You did what!?" Pearl panicked. "Do you know how dangerous that could be?"

"Please, don't get angry Pearl!" Steven cried. "She's actually really nice! She just wants to talk to the _commander._ "

Pearl rubbed her temples as she turned to think through the situation.

"What does she know?" Pearl asked.

"Uh, she doesn't seem to know about the Rebellion, and uh, she thinks this is an 'Earth Settlement', I think," Steven replied. "Pearl, we don't have to fight her, I think we can help her."

Pearl sighed, though she couldn't help but see Steven's good intentions. She thought over the situation and realized she had her work cut out for her. "Alright. We'll try."

Steven gave a cheer as he and Pearl began walking back to the house.

They returned to find Cinnabar lying back on the couch in the living room. Pearl was apprehensive. This Gem was powerful and Pearl could recognize her rank as commander. She knew that if she messed this up, then she might not be able to keep Steven safe. She approached Cinnabar.

"M'lady," She began, falling back into her old habits as a servant Pearl. Cinnabar snapped to attention and studied the Gem before her. She gave her a questioning glance.

"A Pearl is the _commander_ of this Earth settlement?" Cinnabar replied. Pearl held back her impulse to hit the magenta Gem.

"Yes, any issue with that?" She quipped back, not giving an inch. Cinnabar grinned and took Pearl's hand into a handshake.

"I like that. You have some Mohs, _Commander Pearl_. I'm Commander Cinnabar, and I apologize for the intrusion," Cinnabar said, baring a grin. Pearl smiled to herself. It was nice to get some respect.

"It's no issue. Though, what exactly is it that you want?"

Cinnabar frowned, remembering her predicament.

"For now, I need time and a place to rest. But, in the long term, I require contact with Pink Diamond, to request for a new ship and crew." Cinnabar turned away, approaching the couch. "I have work in Alpha Centauri to attend to."

It suddenly hit Pearl. Like an anvil dropped on her head, she suddenly realized what was happening. This wasn't just any Commander Cinnabar. She thought out a response.

"Well, of course. Feel free to remain here until we can get contact." Pearl immediately regretted her response as Cinnabar nodded and sat on the couch. She wouldn't be able kick her out, and she couldn't reveal what was actually happening. This was a disaster.

"And Pearl?"

"Yes?"

"Have the requested ship equipped with these… soft things." Cinnabar felt the couch with her hand, "I cannot bear another rock hard chair."

Pearl gave the Commander a strange look before nodding. She made her way back to the temple door where Steven and Peridot were waiting. She grabbed onto Steven's ear and Peridot's hair.

 _"My room. Now._ " The temple door opened as Pearl tossed the two Gems inside. Once the door closed Pearl began fuming.

"I—" Steven began, before being cut off.

"What did you do!" Pearl started, addressing Steven. "What on Earth would possess you to release that Gem! Oh my stars, I have no idea what we're going to do. We can't just give her a ship and let her walk back to Yellow Diamond. And we certainly can't defeat her!"

"But Pearl!" Steven cut in. "I think we can help her. Look how nice she is. She didn't even bat an eye at the idea of you being in charge! Maybe we can show her how nice Earth is?"

"Hah! Good luck with that," Peridot cut in. "That's Commander Cinnabar. Yellow Diamond designed her to be the most loyal Gem of all time. She trusted her so much, she can get away with being how she is. Reforming her is an _impossibility._ "

"I'm not concerned with that," Pearl said. "It's what she's capable of. Commander Cinnabar was a one Gem army. She took over entire planets, almost single-handedly!"

"But Pearl, I think—"

"But nothing Steven! Not another word," Pearl sighed. Steven frowned.

"Why! Why can't you just trust me on this!" Steven yelled. Pearl stepped back in shock. "All I want to do is help you guys, but you won't let me!"

Steven began sniffling as tears poured down his face.

"I want to help her, Pearl. Show her why Mom loved Earth so much. Why won't you just let me _try_?" Steven stuck his finger out at Pearl. He wiped the tears from his face, "If Peridot says it's impossible, then Garnet says I can make it possible, and I will!"

Steven realized he had just blown up at Pearl. He pulled his finger back and stashed it in his pocket. He looked down in shame. His anger subsided and he hoped he hadn't hurt Pearl.

"Pearl, I'm—"

"It's alright, Steven," she said. Steven looked up at Pearl, who was giving him a look. It wasn't happiness or anger, but concern. He saw fear in her eyes and yet, she was also proud. "Whatever the case, Cinnabar won't be leaving anytime soon."

Pearl rubbed her eyes in stress.

"I'm going to go discuss this with Garnet. And _you—_ " Pearl turned to Peridot. "You're staying as far away from Cinnabar as you can."

"What! But I'm the only one who actually knows Homeworld enough to talk to her!"

"I don't care, we can't risk you blabbering about this plan or especially about the Cluster."

"Why you—"

"Pearl?" Steven broke in, tears still rolling down his face,"Peridot was the one who convinced Cinnabar that it's still before the rebellion. She could've just told her what's going on and be on her way to Homeworld, I think we should trust her here."

"Ha! I win! It's two against one, you've been outed!" Peridot cheered over the minuscule victory. Pearl cringed and rubbed her temples. She sighed.

"Steven, you're sleeping in here tonight. I can't risk you being near her." Steven nodded in agreement. Pearl walked away from the two, down to the door to Garnet's room. Peridot growled in annoyance before walking away herself, back to the house. Steven watched the two walk away and sniffled. He wiped the last of the tears away.

This was going well.

* * *

Steven snuck back into the house. He had a good amount of time before Pearl would return to her room, so he could have a moment with Cinnabar. He entered the living room and saw Cinnabar lying back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She looked peaceful.

"Commander Cinnabar, ma'am?"

Cinnabar snapped to attention but calmed as she realized who it was.

"Steven of Quartz, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just—" Steven's heart twanged at the commander's gentleness. She wasn't like anyone he had seen from Homeworld. "—Peridot said I was here to assist you. Do you need anything?"

Cinnabar laid her head back onto the cushion. "Company."

"Huh?"

"Company. I'm used to my crew during the long nights, but they're gone now." Steven took a seat at the end of the couch. It seemed to make Cinnabar feel better. They sat together for several minutes before Cinnabar broke the silence. "I see why so many Gems hope they're transferred to this planet."

"Why?" Steven asked.

"The way it treats Gems like you." Cinnabar turned to look at Steven. "On Homeworld, each Gem is the same, deviations are almost always _fixed._ Pink Diamond, however, sees the value in a commanding Pearl or a short Quartz Warrior."

Steven saw the opportunity. "Do you think it's better this way?"

Cinnabar stayed silent for a moment and turned away. "I said I understood it, not that I agreed."

Steven's heart fell at the response and he began to look down at his feet.

"Oh…"

Cinnabar saw how her answer affected him.

"Do not take it personally Steven of Quartz. It is in my nature. I am infinitely loyal to the Diamond Authority, especially my Diamond, Yellow Diamond. I subscribe to her ways because it is my destiny to do so."

Steven thought over her response. "Why do you respect other Gems so much if you feel like that."

Cinnabar frowned and went deep into thought.

"I believe that to be loyal to the Diamonds means to respect everything that they have created. Homeworld, the settlements, and even the lowliest of Gems. If they've given the mind to create them, then they deserve my respect."

He could work with this, Steven thought. She just needed some pushing.

Cinnabar chuckled. "You are dismissed Steven of Quartz. I am at peace now."

Steven stood up from the couch, happy with the information he got from her. He wished her a goodnight before walking back to Pearl's room.

* * *

It was the next morning, around 9 a.m. Cinnabar had moved to one of the chairs by the kitchen countertop. She stared at the microwave, wondering what its purpose was. She remembered an incident from the night before where she typed in a message, only for it to make strange noises. Peridot observed her from the bathroom, though Cinnabar could tell she was there; Peridot wasn't very subtle.

Just inside the temple, in Pearl's room, Garnet and Steven stood, trying to listen in on her. Amethyst leaned on the wall next to them and Pearl was still on her platform, going through her Gem, looking for something. When nothing came out of the spying, Amethyst approached them.

"So someone wanna remind me who that Gem in the house is?"

"She's a missing Commander from before the Rebellion. She thinks she's about 6000 years in the past." Garnet explained. Amethyst gave her a dumb look. "Steven thinks we can reform her."

"What do _you_ think?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow. Garnet shook her head and looked down at Steven.

"This is Steven's project, not my call to make. All I know is that I'm going to have to do something uncomfortable."

"What?" Steven asked. Garnet all at once turned to light which split into two smaller forms. Before Steven could even react, Ruby and Sapphire appeared before them. "Ruby! Sapphire!"

He went in to hug the two. "But, why did you unfuse?"

"We cannot risk the possibility of Cinnabar seeing us fused. She may accept the idea of Pearl as the commander, but not a permanent fusion." Sapphire explained.

"Yeah, and if she found out, she'll kick our butts!" Ruby got in.

"Steven," Sapphire said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, Sapphire?"

"I want to say, that Ruby and I still have faith in your plan. But, considering the current circumstances, with my lack of Future Vision, we have to warn you."

"About how dangerous Cinnabar is?" Steven guessed. Sapphire shook her head.

"Cinnabar is tough, sure, but it's what she knows." Ruby continued. "We haven't told you everything yet, and Cinnabar has already blabbered a lot."

"Whatever happens, Steven. You must keep your shield hidden from her. Never call it out," Sapphire pleaded. "Do you understand?"

Steven nodded. "I still got a question, though."

"Shoot, little buddy." Ruby replied, even though she was barely a few inches taller than Steven.

"Who's this 'Pink Diamond' Cinnabar keeps talking about?"

The Gems went silent. Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other while Amethyst kicked the ground. Sapphire turned to Steven. "Steven, you know we love you right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then please understand we can't tell you right now. This is to protect you."

"But—"

"Alright Gems, let's do this." Pearl had unintentionally walked in and interrupted the conservation. Everyone turned and noticed her strange attire. Amethyst snorted and snickered.

Pearl seemed to be wearing a pastel pink service dress, with two columns of gold buttons. On her right breast was a silver badge of a rose. On her left were a collection of strange flags and star badges. She also wore a pink combination cap which sported another rose.

"Uh, Pea, watcha wearing girl?" Amethyst snickered. Ruby held back a laugh as well, to which Pearl just sighed.

"This is the uniform I wore before the Rebellion. When I served under Rose. It helped with early contact with humans." She tipped the cap to Steven. "And I look _great_ in it."

"Yeah, whatever, Pea," Amethyst laughed. "Let's just do this."

"First," Pearl said, moving to right in front of the door, "We all understand our roles? We must each do our best to convince Commander Cinnabar that this is a loyal Homeworld colony. That means acting in ways you would usually find uncomfortable. Ruby and Sapphire, that means acting like you did before you met. Completely loyal to Homeworld. Amethyst, you will need to be on your best behaviour. And Steven—"

Pearl took a long look at the young Gem.

"It's your call," she continued. Steven gained a big smile as Pearl turned and open the door.

Pearl stepped through the door first, followed by Sapphire and Amethyst. Steven and Ruby were behind them, with Steven making sure they weren't getting too close. Cinnabar saw them enter the house and turned.

"Good morning, Commander Cinnabar," Pearl said with a bow.

"At ease, Commander Pearl." There is no need for formalities here." Cinnabar replied, lifting Pearl from her bow. "I see you have some more Gems here."

"Oh, yes!" Pearl said, moving out of the way for the others. "This is Sapphire, Amethyst, Ruby, and you've already met Steven."

"It is an honor to meet you, Commander Cinnabar," Sapphire began. Cinnabar nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Hey you're pretty cool, ya know that?" Amethyst blurted out.

"Amethyst!" Pearl reprimanded.

Cinnabar put a hand up and Pearl went silent.

"It's alright, I've learned that this settlement has its… quirks." She looked at Amethyst. "You're pretty… cool, too."

She paused for a moment, the word foreign to her. Amethyst smirked at Pearl as Ruby and Steven stepped forward.

"Hello, Commander." Ruby stoically said, saluting. Steven looked at her in confusion. She was like a completely different Gem. Her rambunctiousness and simple attitude were completely gone.

"At ease to you as well, soldier. I will have no groveling in my presence." Cinnabar responded. Ruby loosened up, but she kept her form straight. Steven turned in case he was addressed. Cinnabar looked to Pearl. "Any updates on communicating with Pink Diamond yet?"

"None, our Peridot is still trying to establish connections," Pearl responded. She smiled to herself, ' _our Peridot'_ had a nice ring to it.

"Hm, disappointing." Cinnabar replied, "Well a few extra days won't hurt. I could afford some time to get to know our newest colony."

"Oh, well," Pearl continued. "Of course, _I_ can show you around. Without ships, however, we'll have to walk."

Cinnabar went into thought. "No, that won't be necessary. You have better things to attend to."

"Uh, no please I insist, you should have a guide with you." Pearl tried to convince her. Cinnabar turned to the neat formation of the other four Gems. She took a long look at Steven.

"In that case, I choose Steven the Quartz to be my guide."

"What!" Pearl panicked, but she quickly calmed down. "Uh, I mean, why would you want such a low ranking Gem to go with you."

Cinnabar shot Pearl a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"I've taken quite a liking to Steven, I may just have to request him as a transfer to my next crew." The room went silent for what felt like a solid minute. Cinnabar then broke into laughter. "I'm only kidding."

The Gems erupted into awkward laughter as Cinnabar headed to the front door. Steven followed her, only for Pearl to grab onto his arm.

"We'll be following close behind. Keep her from leaving the city," She whispered into his ear.

Steven nodded in agreement before going through the front door which Cinnabar had opened. Ruby and Sapphire held each other's hand once Cinnabar was out of view.

"We believe in you Steven," they said in unison.

* * *

Cinnabar and Steven had just gotten to the beach before the former turned to look at the temple. She studied the statue for a few moments before commenting. "What a strange place to put a base."

"Uh, well, Pearl thought it was a convenient location."

"How so?"

"Well, it's right next to the ocean, which is the easiest form of travel outside of flying." Steven pointed to the Gem Sloop the resided in the water. Cinnabar nodded.

"How quaint."

"If you think that's cool, you're gonna love Beach City." Steven continued walking down the sand. Cinnabar looked towards the direction they were heading.

"More Gems?" She questioned. Steven shook his head.

"It's a human city."

"Hu…mans?" Cinnabar asked as they got to the Big Donut.

"Yeah, they're all over the planet."

"Oh, I didn't realize the planet hosted intelligent life."

"Well as far as intelligence goes, Beach City is the place _to_ go." Steven pointed to The Big Donut. "Beach City is the peak of human civilization. Here we see a place where _food_ is sold." Steven giggled to himself as if he were speaking to a child. He ran up to the door and held it open. "After you, m'lady."

Cinnabar gave Steven a strange look as she entered the donut shop. She stopped in the center and sniffed the air.

"What is that strange smell?"

"The smell of freshly made donuts!" Steven cheered. He walked up to the counter where Sadie was eyeing Cinnabar.

"Hey Steven," she said. "Who's your new friend?"

"Play along," Steven whispered. He turned and bowed before Cinnabar. "Introducing, the great, the powerful, Commander Cinnabar!"

"Steven, please," Cinnabar pleaded, "No groveling."

"Sorry."

"A commander, eh?" Sadie commented. "We don't get many of those around here. What division?"

"Yellow Diamond Special Forces. Task Force 0A." Cinnabar read off the title like it was imprinted in her mind.

"Hah!" Sadie snorted, "Your friends, Steven. They're always a riot. So what can I get you two?"

Cinnabar looked up at the rows of the menu/ "What do you have here exactly?"

"Well, it's a donut shop. So mostly donuts."

"What is a… dough-nut?" Cinnabar asked. Steven slammed his money onto the counter, interrupting any answer.

"Trust me on this one, Cinnabar," Steven said. "Two donuts, one vanilla and—"

Steven looked up at Cinnabar who shrugged.

"—something special for her."

Sadie pulled out her tongs and retrieved two donuts. She wrapped them in napkins and handed them to Steven. Steven then handed Cinnabar her donut. She apprehensively took it, unsure of how to hold it.

"I'm at a lost Steven," Cinnabar laughed, "What is this?"

"Try it!" Steven cheered, taking a bite from his rather plain donut.

Cinnabar looked at the donut she held. It was red velvet with white frosting and little yellow star sprinkles. Not that Cinnabar knew any of that. She took a bite from the treat and, in an instant, stars appeared in her eyes. "Wha-What is this feeling. In my mouth?

"It's sweet, silly." Steven swallowed, "I mean, ma'am."

"What is this, _sweet_?" She took another bite.

"Well, it's the feeling when you eat something sugary, like a donut."

"Sugar?"

"Oh it's—" Steven paused as he caught a glimpse outside. Pearl and Amethyst stood at the doorway and were, in general, being very un-subtle. "—One moment."

Cinnabar continued to munch on her donut as Steven opened the door. Pearl and Amethyst scattered.

"You're too obvious!", he whisper-yelled.

Steven returned as Cinnabar finished her donut. She dusted her hands in a satisfied manner.

"Earth has such amazing treats, Steven of Quartz." She said looking back at the selection. Steven smiled and raised his donut up to her.

"Here, I have too many donuts anyways." Steven offered. The stars in Cinnabar's eyes returned as she took a hold of Steven's treat.

"Steven of Quartz, thank you."

"No problem!" Steven gave her his trademark smile which she returned. The two then left The Big Donut. Around the corner of the T-Shirt Shop, Pearl and Amethyst hid, spying on Cinnabar and Steven.

"What are they doing?" Pearl asked, unable to get a good enough look.

"It just looks like they got donuts." Amethyst replied. "Ah! They're coming this way!"

Pearl and Amethyst panicked and dived into the store's clothing racks. They listened in as Steven and Cinnabar passed.

"If you like sweet, then you're gonna love salty!" Steven cheered. Cinnabar smiled, amazed by the spark this young Gem had.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," she replied. The two proceeded to pass Fish Stew Pizza towards Beach Citywalk Fries. Steven ran up to the counter and pounded it with his fists. Peedee roused from his nap and his eyes immediately went to the imposing woman in front him.

"Oh, uh, hi?" he said. Steven pounded the counter again.

"Two orders of fries, Peedee!" Steven called. Peedee gave him a look.

"Steven, not ordering off the menu for once?" Peedee smiled and went over to the fryers, "It's a miracle I tell you!"

In a few moments, Peedee returned with the fries, which Steven scooped up and paid for.

"See ya, Steven!"

"Bye Peedee," Steven said, handing one serving of fries to Cinnabar. They walked down to the beach. Steven began munching on his fries while Cinnabar remained apprehensive. She squished one end of the fry and watched as it burst, spraying hot potato mash everywhere.

"Ha!" She laughed. She picked up the next fry and aimed it towards the beach. She started cackling like a child at how far the spray went. "This is something else, Steven."

"Well at least you're having fun." He chuckled.

"Humans have such wonderful things, Steven." She laughed, continuing to squeeze her food. "Toruses that evoke an amazing feeling in your mouth. Pouches that pop in the most unpredictable of ways."

Steven smiled. This was an opportunity. "Yeah, humans are pretty cool. Really feels like they should stick around."

Cinnabar's laughing died down as she contemplated the now empty fry tray. She sighed. "Let's not talk about this, Steven." Steven pouted at her response. He tried too early, he thought. Cinnabar picked herself up and tossed the fry container to the side. "Come, show me more, Steven of Quartz."

Steven smiled. He had all day, he thought. He didn't need to rush this.

* * *

"I don't get it," Pearl said, deadpanned.

She and Amethyst hid on the top of the U-Stor Storage Unit looking across to the Funland Amusement Park. Steven and Cinnabar had spent most of the day going from one Beach City landmark to the next.

They talked, walked, and saw all the wonders the city had to offer. Pearl and Amethyst, however, had to follow the two, always at a farther distance than they liked. Pearl laid at the edge of the building, holding a pair of binoculars on her eyes.

"What's there not to get, Pea?" Amethyst said, leaning against a power box.

"Commander Cinnabar was one of Homeworld's greatest warriors. Conqueror of worlds, right hand to Yellow Diamond." Pearl huffed. "Why is she so… nice! She and Steven have done nothing but mingle in the trivialities of human attractions. And she's enjoying herself?"

"Maybe it was just a load?"

"What?"

"A load. A crock. A bunch of liiiies," Amethyst explained. "Homeworld probably said all those things to scare you guys."

"Maybe..." Pearl commented. "I'm worried about him, Amethyst."

"We all do."

"No, I mean for his future. Steven is so trusting, he's going to be crushed when he finds someone he can't just befriend."

"Maybe that won't happen," Amethyst suggested. Pearl didn't react.

"They're moving."

Steven held onto Cinnabar's hand and pulled her through the amusement park. The two had already ridden the roller coaster a few times and he wanted to show her the Ferris wheel.

"Haha! Slow down Steven!" Cinnabar cackled as they ran through the park. Thankfully Funland was having a slow day, so the two got onto the Ferris wheel quickly. Soon they were on their way. They began ascending into the air, much to the amusement of Steven. Cinnabar peered over the edge. "What's the point of this one?"

"Well, humans can't fly by themselves. So these things are the next best thing," Steven explained, letting his arms dangle over the edge.

Cinnabar leaned back in her seat, content with the answer. The Ferris wheel ground to a halt, leaving Cinnabar and Steven stuck at the top.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, this old thing breaks down sometimes. Mr. Smiley will get it running in a bit." Steven peered over the edge.

Cinnabar relaxed again, taking the quiet moment to look far off into the sea. She watched the waves roll in and out. "I've never gotten the chance to just _watch_ the ocean before, you know that?"

"Really? Why?"

"Whenever I'm on a planet with an ocean, I'm too busy conquering it," she answered. Steven decided not to reply. He gripped the Gem in his belly and felt as it got warmer to the touch. Cinnabar turned back to Steven and saw him rubbing his Gem. "Hey, did you know your Gem is in the same place as Pink Diamond?"

"What, really?" He looked down at his now quite warm Gem.

"Yup," she replied, using the strange word Steven had taught her earlier. "On Homeworld, that would be considered a great honor."

"Wow," Steven gleamed, his eyes full of stars. He faltered for a moment. "Homeworld seems pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is." Cinnabar returned to looking off into the sea. She stayed silent for a few moments, "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It feels like it's missing something."

Steven thought over his next few words. "Something like donuts?"

Cinnabar laughed. "No, not donuts, though they _are_ nice."

"Fries? Amusement parks? Oceans?" Steven prodded further, leaning in his seat. Cinnabar shot him a glance, causing him to pause.

"You."

Steven froze. He wasn't expecting this. In his mind, she'd discover the wonderful things of Earth, realize the horrible ways of Yellow Diamond, and join the Crystal Gems. He hadn't accounted on Cinnabar playing his game in reverse.

"I'm serious Steven of Quartz. Homeworld lacks the imagination and _engagement_ you have shown me. I could put in a spectacular word for you to Yellow Diamond." Cinnabar continued, leaning forward. Steven shuffled in his seat and looked off to the side.

"I'm sorry, Cinnabar. I can't go." He answered, looking back, " I've got a duty here on Earth."

Cinnabar frowned and leaned back into her seat. She rubbed her chin in thought before smiling. "Alright, Steven of Quartz. I respect your decision, it probably wouldn't have worked out anyways. I will say, however, I'm impressed."

"Impressed? Why?"

"Few Gems have the Mohs to deny me. It takes some will to do that."

"Thanks!" Steven grinned. The two enjoyed another quiet moment. Steven watched Cinnabar look longingly off into the distance. He thought over his words. "Tell me about the Diamonds, Cinnabar."

"They don't teach you much about them here, do they?"

Steven nodded.

"Well then, prepare for a personal lesson in Gem history!" Cinnabar grinned before she got to her feet, tipping the Ferris wheel cart off balance. Steven grabbed onto his seat and held on for dear life as Cinnabar pointed to the sky. "Long ago in the history of the universe, there was nothing but chaos and darkness! Then, from the darkness came the Diamond Authority: Yellow Diamond, White Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Pink Diamond!"

Cinnabar put her foot onto her seat, further unbalancing the cart. She extended her hand and pointed to the sun.

"They, as beacons of light, beat back the darkness! Tamed the chaos! My Diamond lit ablaze the first star and the rest was ancient history." Cinnabar crashed back into her seat, rocking it back and forth. "Using the alpha planet, they created Gem Kind. Now we move from star system to star system, and well, you know what we do now."

Steven paused, thinking over Cinnabar's story.

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Well, now—" Screams erupted from the small crowd below, interrupting Cinnabar mid-sentence. The two looked down to where a group of people were gathered. A gelatinous mass of blue spread across the wooden dock. It had a bulbous blue head which housed an amalgamation of different colored Gems. The creature whipped its long tendrils around, just missing the people. The crowd began running in fear. "What in the stars is that?"

Steven's eyes bulged as he looked at the creature. He had never seen a Gem like this before. It had no solid body, and he couldn't spot a gem anywhere on it. It wasn't like anything he had seen before. It was like—

Steven recalled the giant monster that had appeared a few days ago.

"The Cluster!" Steven called, perching himself on the cart. Cinnabar gave Steven a look, making Steven realize his slip up. Even if his suspicions that this was another fragmented piece of the Cluster was true, he shouldn't have just yelled it out like that. "I-It's a big monster that's been messing with us! Yeah, and it keeps coming back!"

Cinnabar gained a devilish grin as she watched the blob squirm and swing on the docks.

"You ready for some _real_ fun, Steven of Quartz?" He didn't have a chance to react before Cinnabar lifted him up from his seat and placed him on her shoulder. Cinnabar leapt from the height of the Ferris wheel, Steven holding onto her shoulder. She let out a battle cry as she descended. "GRAAAA!"

"AHHHHH!" Steven screamed in fear as he held on for dear life. Cinnabar crashed onto the dock. She landed on one knee, cracking the wood beneath her. She got to her feet and crossed her arms, that same grin on her face. She looked on at the goo creature, who turned to face her. Cinnabar held onto Steven, dazed by the impact, and placed him on the dock.

"Watch and learn, Steven! This'll be easy!" She called, bending her knees and rearing back. Cinnabar charged the creature and landed a blow to its head. The goo flew back but it was barely deformed by the impact.

Cinnabar's grin grew as she cracked her knuckles. The monster launched an attack, firing ten of its tendrils in Cinnabar's direction. The commander got lower before swinging her leg through the air, knocking every tendril to the side. She grabbed onto the failed attack and pulled, launching the monster in her direction. She reared back again and punched the monster mid-air.

The dock shook from the impact. The shock wave spread through the park, loosening screws and giving people minor headaches. The creature disintegrated into several piles that landed all around Cinnabar. The large amalgam of Gems had shattered, leaving several smaller shards scattered around. Steven stared in shock, stars in his eyes.

"That. Was. So. COOL!"

Steven ran up to the pleased Cinnabar, who stood with a fist held up in the air. She comically blew on it, before turning back to the excited Steven.

"I take it, you found my performance entertaining?"

Pearl lowered her binoculars, hands shaking. She stood with her mouth agape. The whole confrontation had happened so fast, she had no time to react. Yet, in that time, Cinnabar had destroyed the creature in a terrifying display of power.

"Woah," Amethyst muttered. "She's… really really strong."

Pearl shook off her look of shock. Cinnabar was powerful, she thought, but not unbeatable. An encounter with Alexandrite would hopefully be enough. Pearl began looking through her binoculars again. Steven was gushing over Cinnabar, who was laughing over the triviality of the monster.

Pearl thought it was just so jarring in comparison to her demeanor from the rest of the day. Cinnabar seemed like a quiet peaceful Gem, yet in a moment she was a killing machine. She watched as Cinnabar picked Steven up and placed him on her bicep. He laughed as she flexed, bouncing him up and down. Pearl put the binoculars down again.

"Oh, Steven…"

Cinnabar let Steven back onto the dock. She flexed one more time before cackling. "Ah, Steven of Quartz, that felt amazing. It's like I haven't beat something in a thousand years!"

"Yeah…" he said, his laughter dying down. Cinnabar noticed Steven sudden change of mood.

"Is something wrong?, she asked. Steven kicked a chunk of the creature that had landed by his feet.

"It's nothing."

Cinnabar didn't buy this and crossed her arms.

"Steven of Quartz, I will not—" Cinnabar stopped as a piece of goo struck her back. She turned to see the creature reconstitute itself, this time into many smaller versions of itself. Each new monster had a shard of the larger amalgamation of Gems. Steven turned to find more forming behind him. Each of these new creatures launched a tendril at Cinnabar. Before she could react, she was in their hold with her arms bound. Cinnabar struggled against their grip before smiling. "Steven."

"C-Cinnabar?" Steven stammered, scared for her.

"Get down."

Cinnabar swung her left knee up to her chest, loosening the grip of the goo creatures. She moved her hand to her knee and summoned her weapon. Cinnabar then pulled out a short magenta scythe and swiped left, cutting away the monstrous tendrils.

Steven ducked as Cinnabar swiped her weapon all around her. She twirled in place, swinging her scythe hundreds of times a second. Steven couldn't catch a single movement as she sliced. Cinnabar ground to a halt, the scythe extended out to her right, much longer now. She faced away from Steven.

The goo creatures stood for a moment before crumbling into tiny bits. Steven looked at her in awe, never seeing such speed before. Neither noticed the goo slipping away between the wooden boards of the dock.

"Hm." Cinnabar turned back to Steven, the scythe still in her hand. She gave Steven a cheeky smile, one with her eyes closed. "I told you it would be easy."

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Reveal

Chapter 4: The Reveal

Cinnabar stepped through the front door, Steven holding her hand. It was late, about a few minutes past seven, and the sun had just gone down. The two were having a hearty laugh as they entered, which died down as they came to a stop. Pearl sat on the couch, frozen like she had been there all day. She jumped to her feet, still wearing her pastel pink service dress.

"Commander Cinnabar," Pearl called, "How did you enjoy your tour of Earth?"

Cinnabar straightened, placing her hands behind her back. Her demeanor had completely changed. "It was satisfactory. I was rather impressed by Steven's prowess with Earth Culture." Cinnabar grinned. "He's a valuable resource to this colony."

Pearl gave an awkward and nervous laugh.

"Well, I'm pleased that you enjoyed it. Oh, would you look at the time." Pearl rushed out as she grabbed onto Steven's arm, pulling him away from the commander.

"Hey—"

"Goodnight, m'lady!"

Pearl pulled Steven away and ran into the warp room. Before Cinnabar could react, the two had disappeared into the temple. Cinnabar frowned and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Goodnight, Steven of Quartz!"

Pearl and Steven ran up the staircase of Pearl's room, to the main water platform, where everyone was waiting. Ruby and Sapphire saw the two approach and cheered in unison, "Steven!"

As Pearl pulled Steven on to the platform, the two Gems enveloped him in a hug. Steven gave a chuckle. "I see you guys missed me."

"What did she tell—" Ruby shook her head. "—Wait." She turned to Sapphire and picked her up by the hips. They twirled in place and in an instant, Garnet had formed.

She materialized her visor before continuing, "What did she tell you?"

Steven gave Garnet a strange look before answering. "Not much, we mostly hung out."

"Where did you go?" Garnet asked.

Steven began counting on his fingers. "Well, we went to get Donuts, squished fries on the beach, went to the park, saw my dad at the carwash, except I had to pretend he wasn't my dad." Steven paused. "And then we went to Funland!"

"Yup," Amethyst muttered, "I had to watch, like the whole thing. All day."

Garnet fell to her knees and wrapped her hands around Steven's arms.

"What did she say? Plans to contact Homeworld? Any Stories? Anything!" Garnet had inadvertently called out her gauntlets, mid-speel, squishing Steven.

"Uh, she told me a story about the Diamonds, and what Homeworld is doing," Steven confessed. Garnet went quiet for a few moments before recalling her gauntlets. She rose to her feet and without turning, she pointed to Pearl.

"We're telling him."

"But I thought—"

"I don't care." Garnet said, taking off her visor. She looked down at Steven.

"Garnet?" Steven questioned. What he thought was her usual stoicism was instead an intense expression of fear. Tears welled in her eyes, though she wiped them away.

"Steven, for too long we've kept the truth from you; to protect you until you were older," Garnet began, her voice regaining its strength. "But I've realized that it has been too long. You're almost fourteen now, and we've agreed to start acting like it."

Amethyst and Pearl nodded, though the latter was apprehensive. She gave Steven a look of concern before stepping forward. Steven smiled, glad the Gems were finally trusting him. He had given up trying to pry information from them years ago, so it was great to finally hear more. Pearl began projecting a star map onto the platform which Garnet stepped through.

"I assume Cinnabar started her story with 'In the beginning, there was chaos and darkness'". Steven nodded, to which Garnet didn't react. "Well, that's one of the few times she'll be right."

Each star in the projection lit ablaze, all in different, vibrant colors. Steven looked on in amazement. Garnet then crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"After the beginning, Steven, there was light! Stars were born, giving energy and illumination to the universe." The lights dimmed. "Then Gemkind crawled into existence. At first, there were only four: Yellow Diamond, White Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Pink Diamond."

The star map zoomed in, showing a middling planet in the light of a red sun. On the planet was the oversized caricatures of four Gems.

"But these Gems were not born from the planet's soil, or from the light above. No, each Diamond came from the darkness that existed before!"

Dark clouds began to surround the planet, causing it to shake and tremble.

"But other things were born from this darkness and chaos. Things that defined the word eldritch and gave names to the fear of the dark. The Diamonds could beat them off only once, through fusion."

The four Diamonds gave way to a gigantic caricature of a woman with four Gems on her body. The giant woman seemed to pull energy from the sun itself and beat off the darkness.

"Never wanting to return to the ways of before, the Diamonds created the rest of Gemkind."

The planet began to wither away. Thousands of smaller Gems popped up all around the large Diamonds. In a few moments, Gems began appearing on other planets and the whole map was inhabited.

"But the Diamonds became hungry for power. They no longer wished to protect themselves. They now wanted to control the entirety of existence, even if it meant destroying what they considered inferior."

The star map stood still. The silence spoke volumes.

"But then," Garnet smiled, "Your mother came into the picture."

The star map shifted, revealing Earth orbiting the Sun.

"She saw the beauty of humanity, of earth, and of organic life."

A caricature of Rose Quartz appeared on Earth. Her long billowing dress wrapped around the planet. Rose held up her shield as a beam of light shot across space. It was yellow, blue, and white.

"Though Rose could not save everyone, she defeated Homeworld and disrupted its efforts of conquest. If not for her, the planet would not be standing today." Garnet looked down at Steven as the star map blinked out and returned to Pearl. "And that Steven, is the history of Gemkind."

Steven stood there silently, his eyes full of stars. The Gems gave him a moment, to absorb what he had just learned. Pearl and Amethyst stood by Garnet's side. Steven rushed forward and enveloped the three in a tight hug. The Gems returned the gesture. "Thank you, guys." He sniffled.

"For what Steven?" Pearl asked. Steven looked up at her and wiped away a tear.

"For trusting me!" Steven shouted in happiness. Pearl gave Garnet a concerned look. She replied with a shake of her head. They looked down at Steven.

"Entrusting you with this information means things will change now, Steven." Garnet explained. "By telling you this, we expect you to act more like an adult. Keeping our presence on Earth under wraps for one thing. And for now, the most important thing we expect is handling Cinnabar."

Steven gave her a look of concern. Garnet returned a smile.

"It's still your project, Steven. We'll follow your lead on this. But when the time comes, we expect you to be on our side if we need to stop her." She continued.

Steven pulled away at this point. "She needs help, Garnet, sh-she doesn't understand. And I feel like today I really got to her. Please don't talk like she's some- some-"

"Eventuality?" Pearl suggested.

"Yeah that." Steven finished. Garnet got down on one knee again, though she was gentler this time. She didn't put her hands on Steven, only resting them on her thighs.

"Steven, I trust you wholeheartedly on this. Infact, I trust you like I did your mother." She wiped a tear of happiness from his cheek. "And thus, I want to protect you like I did Rose. However, we'll promise to stop talking about it, if you promise to stand with us if the time comes."

Steven's look of concern gave away to another small smile. "You guys have been so trusting of me, I should do the same." Steven stood up straight and gave a confident grin. "I promise!"

Garnet rose to her feet, content with his response. She slipped on her visor with a grin before turning. "Alright Gems! I'm off. Preparations must be made for tomorrow."

"Wait!" Steven called.

Garnet paused but did not turn back.

"I want to sleep in my room, with Cinnabar."

"What!?" Pearl panicked, "Absolutely not, she's too dangerous, and—"

"Pearl." Garnet simply said, stopping her ravings. "It's Steven's project. And he's old enough to start making his own calls now. If he wants to, let him." Garnet began descending the stairs, leaving Pearl in silence. Before slipping out of view, Garnet raised her right hand into the air. "Goodnight Steven!"

Amethyst then tackled Steven, holding him in a joking headlock. "Ah yeah, Steven! Growing up on me, will yah?" She delivered a fake noogie to his head, to which Steven just laughed. "Pretty soon I'll have to be calling you big man, you know that? No more little dude."

"Amethyst, come on—" Steven's laugh died down as he looked up to see Pearl. Amethyst didn't take notice and released him before patting his back.

"Alright, big man, see ya tomorrow." And with that she walked straight off the platform, falling down to the waters which would lead to her room. Steven watch her float away before turning back to Pearl, who was still giving him that same look. Steven took a step forward, concerned about her well-being.

Pearl collapsed to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "Ohhh, I'm so proud of you Steven!" Pearl squeezed him in a tight hug.

Steven laughed. "Pearrrrl."

Pearl pulled herself away from Steven before looking into his eyes. "You're more like your mother every day, you know that?"

Steven gave an awkward laugh before Pearl released him. She rose to her feet, a solemn smile on her mouth. "Goodnight Steven. Tell the commander as well."

Steven nodded before heading back to the house. He grinned like a madman as he descended the stairs, excited about what he had just heard. Today went great! He thought. He had befriended Cinnabar, learned so a lot about Homeworld, and the Gems were really trusting him! Steven paused as he approached the door. The thought of moving into his mother's room crossed his mind again, though he quickly tabled that idea. Steven smiled as he entered his house. He felt like he was finally being treated like an adult…

* * *

Steven's eyes fluttered opened, the sunlight emanating from his windows awakening him. Yet when his eyes focused, they met a wall of magenta. Standing by his bed was Cinnabar, who seemed to be looking at him with a quizzical expression.

"Uh, morning?"

"Something quite strange has happened, Steven of Quartz."

Steven sat up in concern. Yet as soon as he did, he noticed what Cinnabar meant. His pajamas seemed to have shrunk! All that was left was tatters that clung to his frame. Steven then looked down at his hands and noticed how they were thinner and longer. "Huh? Have I been dream shape-shifting?"

"I think it's a bit stranger than that." Cinnabar commented back, with a slight giggle. Steven stood up from his bed, the tightness of his pajamas becoming clear. Yet, when he looked up at Cinnabar, he realized that she was right, something strange was going on. The night before, Steven's height could reach about halfway up Cinnabar's thigh. Today, he easily cleared her waist. He had grown taller by little over half a foot!

"Ah!" Steven panicked, falling back into his bed. He ran his hands all over his body, trying to gain some familiarity with it. He was definitely taller, significantly so. His frame was thinner now and he could feel his neck quite easily. Steven began thinking. He hadn't changed his age since that birthday incident last year, so it would be unlikely for it to suddenly crop back up. He hoped he'd change back quickly. After a few moments, Steven sat up, realizing his body wasn't reverting. He looked up at Cinnabar. "We need the Gems."

As quick as they could, Steven and Cinnabar rushed into the temple. They rounded up the Gems into Pearl's room, who then began examining Steven. Everyone, barring Peridot and Garnet (who was present as Ruby and Sapphire), watched with bated breath. As Pearl poked and prodded Steven's new body, she memorized her measurements. He was taller now, reaching about 4'2'', and he was thinner as well. He hadn't noticed, but his voice had also dropped, becoming deeper.

"You aren't just stretching yourself out, Steven?" Amethyst questioned, sounding quite grave. "That can seriously mess you up, yah know?"

Steven shook his head as Pearl finished her examination. She shrugged.

"It's a complete mystery," she declared. "Somehow, your shape-shifting has locked onto an old—" Pearl paused, remembering Cinnabar was still here. "—a taller form. Like you've gotten stuck whilst shape-shifting."

Cinnabar stepped forward and lifted Steven up by his arm, alarming the rest of the Gems. She laughed as she saw how high it reached. "It's no mystery. Steven of Quartz, you've ascended," she proclaimed. She dropped Steven, who rubbed his wrist. "Congratulations, Steven of Quartz! Welcome to a new class of Gem."

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked. Cinnabar gave another laugh.

"I say that Steven of Quartz has managed to become a stronger Gem, by his own volition! His height is simply a reflection of that." She pushed Steven over to Amethyst's side, noting his new height over her.

"You know, when I said, big man. I didn't mean it like that." She groaned. Cinnabar pulled Steven back and lifted him into the air.

"Steven! Today, you must go out and present your new body to the world! Show them the greatest Gemkind has to offer!" Cinnabar deposited Steven onto the ground. Pearl stepped forward to stop the conversation, but Ruby and Sapphire held up their hands in unison.

"Well, uh, ok." Steven turned back to Cinnabar. "But what about you? Don't you want to see more of Earth?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Steven of Quartz." She backed up to between Amethyst and Pearl. She wrapped her arms around them. "Today, I'll take a tour of the settlement's functions. Right, Commander Pearl?"

"Uh, yes!" She hesitated, looking at Steven's new body. She slipped from Cinnabar's loose hold and stepped up to Steven. "We'll be showing Cinnabar around today." Pearl winked at Steven who then nodded. "Steven, you should honor the Commander's request and—" She looked back at Cinnabar.

"Show the world the power of Gemkind!"

"Yeah, that." Pearl looked at Sapphire and Ruby who shrugged. Steven's situation probably wasn't urgent, they thought. It was about time he got a growth spurt, anyways. Steven nodded, his pajamas popping under the pressure of the corny salute he gave. Pearl sighed before reaching down to Steven and whispering. "Perhaps you should talk to Greg about getting some new clothes."

Steven looked down at the rags he wore and nodded before running off. Pearl then turned back to Cinnabar who was giving Steven an affectionate look as he ran. She attuned herself as she noticed Pearl's wayward glance.

"So, what is it that you do here, Pearl?"

* * *

Steven stepped back into his house, still wearing his tattered pajamas. He looked up at his drawers and realized that if his pajamas were too small, his usual shirt and jeans would be too. "Hm."

Steven went up to the closet beneath his stairs and began rummaging through it. He bumped his head on the frame, already forgetting his new height. While rubbing his head in pain, Steven threw on the only other piece of clothing he owned, his hoodie. Convinced he could finally leave, Steven went through the front door. However, he stopped every once in a while to see his home from his new angle.

As Steven walked down the beach to his dad's car wash, he stretched out his arms and laughed, amazed by their new length. Steven kept rubbing his neck, noticing it was actually visible now. He looked down at his Gem and watched as it shimmered in the daylight. "Heh, so, are you doing this, or is it because I'm also human?"

The Gem remained silent, much to Steven's expectation. Steven began thinking. Cinnabar had told him to enjoy the day; so what was there to do? He thought about inviting Connie over. Though she may still be tired from fighting that monster. Plus, she couldn't come over that often, her parents still having such a tight leash on her. Despite that, Steven decided he'd call her up in a bit, though first he'd need new clothes. His current wardrobe was from his dad, so hopefully Greg would have something.

Steven knocked on the door of the It's a Wash Car Wash and waited. Steven took this time to keep exploring his new height. Could Cinnabar be right? Did he just will himself a new body? Steven poked his belly and laughed as it jiggled like it did the night before, albeit less. At least he didn't need to think about that diet anymore. He could get use to this.

"We're not open till— Steven!?" Greg called out, opening the door. Steven turned to face his father who was giving him a confused look. "What happened to you?!"

Greg stepped out of the car wash and began pacing around his son. He gave him a look of concern to which Steven just shrugged. "Uh, growth spurt? My diet's working?"

"When were you dietin— Never mind. Steven, you've grown like a foot!" Greg placed his palm on Steven's head and noticed how it reached up to his neck. "Is this some kind of weird Gem thing?"

"I don't know. Pearl said something about my shape-shifting getting stuck, or something. She seemed really unsure." Steven held up a tatter of his pajamas. "Uh, Dad. I actually really need some new clothes."

"Oh! Of course." Greg exclaimed, running to the back of his van. "Nothing you have fits anymore, does it? Heh." He dug into a box and browsed the T-shirts he owned. He pulled out a larger version of Steven's star shirt and what appeared to be some faded jeans. "Oh wow, this is old."

He returned to Steven with the clothes. "Hey, it's my shirt!"

"Yeah, I knew you liked the star shirt so much, so I found a bigger size. But hey, take a look at this!" Greg handed Steven the shirt before showing off the pants. "Oh man, Steven, these jeans are like actually older than you. I had these before I met your mother."

"Oh wow! " Steven noticed the length of the jeans. "They seem a bit big, though."

Greg held them up and laughed. "Yeah I guess they are. But hey, we can fix that."

"How?"

"Watch." Greg ran back to the van and pulled out a pair of scissors from the front seat. He crudely cut the bottom of the jeans until they were about Steven's length. Steven laughed as he received the modified jeans.

"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome." Greg replied. Steven put on the new clothes and showed them off to his dad. Greg laughed, "Hey, lookin' good."

"You know it." Steven said sarcastically. Steven chuckled before hugging his dad and leaving. As Steven walked away, Greg sighed.

"He's really growing up. Literally."

A little time later, as Steven returned to the house, he caught a fleeting glimpse of the Gems and Cinnabar teleporting away on the warp pad. He frowned before running up to his bed to grab his phone. Steven smiled as he dialed Connie's home number. He thought of all the things they would do today, like go get donuts, eat fries, and…

Steven's train of thought was cut short as his call was answered.

"Hello, this is the Maheswaran residence. Priyanka speaking."

"Hey, Dr. Maheswaran, it's Steven."

"Oh. Uh, hello Steven." She responded, a bit surprised.

"I was wondering if Connie could come over today."

There was silence on the line for a few moments. "No, Steven. She can't. She's still quite sore from the incident a few days ago. It took a lot of convincing for Doug to believe she had just over-exerted herself, and I can't have her go back so quickly."

Steven frowned. "Well, okay. How about in a few days, though?"

Another pause. "Alright. In a few days. But not an hour earlier. And Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"What's happened to your voice? It seems exceptionally hoarse."

"Oh, uh." Steven realized his voice had dropped along with his increase of height. "Yeah, real hoarse."

"Well… alright. Goodbye, Steven."

"Bye…"

Dr. Maheswaran then ended the call, leaving Steven to listen to the disconnect tone. He stuffed his phone into his jeans and lied back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He tried to think of what to do before he died of boredom. After many excruciating minutes, the silence of the house was interrupted by a loud fall from the bathroom. Steven sat up, suddenly remembering Peridot was living in there. He then realized her absence from the past two days and its strangeness. Peridot had been the one most excited to release Cinnabar, yet she barely interacted with her.

Steven jumped up from his bed and walked over to the bathroom door. As he approached it, he began to hear a flurry of exasperated pants and grunts. Steven knocked on the door. "Peridot?"

The noise came to a halt. The sound of a hastened clean up rang from the bathroom before Peridot opened the door, more dignified than she had sounded. "Steven?"

"Uh, hi?" Steven answered, his deeper voice apparent. Peridot had to look up at him now which sent her mind racing.

"What… happened to you?" She questioned, pacing around him. Steven shrugged as Peridot examined the length of his arms. She stooped down to look at his Gem and saw it wasn't glowing, which would signify shape-shifting. Peridot seemed to recoil in frustration. "You've gotten taller!? How? I've never heard of a Gem becoming taller by themselves before!"

"Pearl said something about shape-shifting," Steven replied. His memory of her explanation escaped him. Peridot sighed before pulling Steven into the bathroom. "Hey!"

"Pearl's knowledge of Gem physiology is far less suited for examinations than mine. It'll take some rewiring, but my resources are more than capable enough to properly... diagnose you." Peridot stopped by the corner of the bathroom and pulled out her limb enhancer foot. She tapped a button that was flush with the side, and a small compartment opened up, revealing a handheld device. It was in the shape of a tuning fork, with small switches on the handle.

Steven looked at the device Peridot was holding, with a nervous worry. "Uh, Peridot. What is that?"

"Just a simple examination tool," Peridot said, swiping small switches on the handle. "It'll give me a report on the state of your Gem."

Peridot flicked a prong of the device and watched as it came to life with a flurry of sparks. She smiled as small bands of electricity flowed between the two prongs. Steven took an apprehensive step back. "Is-is that gonna hurt?"

Peridot gave Steven a look of disbelief. "What do you take me for, some kind of sadist?" And with that, Peridot jabbed the device into Steven's Gem. It sent vibrations that resonated throughout his body. His fingers jittered and his teeth chattered as the tuning fork-like device measured his Gem. The feeling was strange. It was like waves flowing through his body, bouncing off the walls of his skin into other things. Yet, this feeling wasn't painful, just… muted. Peridot pulled the device away, causing the vibrations to flow away from his body.

"Hehe." Steven giggled as his jittering fingers came to a stop. Peridot rolled her eyes as she placed the device on the edge of the kitchen sink.

"That'll take a few minutes to analyse the information. Until then, I'll take some manual measurements." Peridot dug out some measuring tape she had swiped from the barn and got to work. She secured the bottom of the tape to beneath Steven's slippers and raised the rest as far as she could. She growled as she couldn't quite reach due to Steven's new height. She lifted as far as she could, bringing her face right up to Steven's. She then looked down from the tape and realized how close she was to him.

"Uh, hi?" Steven said with a confused expression. Peridot stumbled away, the tape falling to the ground.

"Agh!" She choked, scrambling back. Steven extended his hand to help her up, but she rejected it. She stood up by herself. Steven took notice of the bright blush on her face. Peridot swiped up the tape before turning away from Steven, to the device."Forget the manual. I'll just read the report."

The tuning fork then dinged, prompting Peridot to pick it up. She began flicking more switches on its handle. She faced away from Steven. The teenager grew impatient before peaking around her side to see what she was doing. Peridot madly swiped switches and notches, her blush still visible. Steven pursed his lips before turning away.

Peridot spun around with the device in hand, before flipping it to reveal a small screen on the other side. She began studying the output as it flew past her eyes. Steven stayed silent, wondering what the results were. Peridot cringed before crying out in anger.

"Ah!" She tossed the device into the corner before squatting down in frustration.

"Peridot?"

"The results make no sense!" She screamed in fear and anger. "The information is self-contradicting! The logic is unsound! It's like half of it is missing!"

"Maybe you should take the manual measurements then?" Steven suggested.

Peridot shook her head as she began rocking in place. "Simple measurements wouldn't fill the hole left by half the information not being present." It suddenly hit Steven.

"But Peridot! That's it! I'm half human, remember?"

Peridot peaked up from her ball of terror before recomposing herself. "Oh… Yes. I've forgotten, you're part organic. That will befuddle my knowledge of Gem physiology." Peridot turned away from Steven and returned to her only possession, her enhancer foot. Steven gave Peridot a solemn look.

"Peridot, why did you panic so badly when you read the results?" He questioned, looking down at her. Peridot looked up from the foot wrapped around her hands. She was conditioned to ignore such questions, but considering who she was talking to…

"Back on…" She mumbled. Steven saw she was nervous and took a seat in the corner with her. He held onto Peridot's hand, causing her to look away. After a few silent moments, however, she continued. "Back on Homeworld, Gems are to have all their work done, perfectly, and on time. I'd never seen the Gem analyzer fail before, so I was afraid I'd be…"

"Afraid you'd be?" Steven attempted to draw the answer out.

"Afraid I'd be punished." She said, leaving it to that. Steven frowned before standing back up.

"Peridot, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You're on Earth now, not Homeworld. No one's gonna hurt you." Steven re-extended his hand to her and smiled. "As long as I'm here, no one will hurt you."

Peridot looked up at Steven's comforting expression. She sniffled and let go the foot. She then wiped the tears that had trailed down her face. Peridot gripped onto Steven's hand, albeit with apprehension. Steven pulled her up from her rut and helped her regain her balance.

"Steven, I—" Peridot slipped on a patch of water and fell into Steven's arms. She scrambled to get back to her feet, but Steven just held her, keeping her from falling. Peridot came to a stop, however, her body leaned back in a dip. "Agh!"

Peridot screamed and turned away again, leaving Steven dumbfounded.

"Peridot, what's wrong?" He asked. Peridot crossed her arms and gave a deep sigh. Still turned away, she began speaking.

"You… You confuse me, Steven."

"What?"

"You confuse me!" Peridot screamed, turning around, more tears rolling down her face. Steven recoiled in fear as Peridot threw down her arms. She continued to sob as she spoke. "I have done so many things I never thought I would, the past few weeks. For you. I feel like every ounce of me is screaming out, yet I keep going, for you. I have abandoned my Homeworld, defied My Diamond, I've sabotaged my own plans for escape." Peridot wheezed. "Because of you."

Steven stumbled on his words. "Peridot, what do you mean? What escape?"

"Cinnabar, Steven! Cinnabar! I could've easily ratted you and the Crystal Clods out to Cinnabar and be on a first class trip to Homeworld. But I didn't, you know why?" Steven saw the tears roll down her face. "Because you were there! You don't just confuse my sensibilities of what should be possible for a Gem. You confuse my very purpose! I have this— this— this lump! This lump in my chest just when I see you! And then I start acting like a crazy Gem!"

"Peridot…"

"Steven, I think I—"

Steven enveloped Peridot into a hug, silencing her. Peridot resisted at first, but soon gave up, accepting the comforting gesture. He held onto her until her breathing evened out, before reaching down to wipe a lone tear. "I get it, Peridot. You've got some strange feelings going on. Mostly about me, which is weird, but still, I'm here to help."

"But—"

Steven shushed her. "Listen, I've got the whole day off, why don't I take you out to see Beach City. It'd be fun."

Peridot mumbled to herself for a few moments. She wiped a final tear from her eye.

"Ok…"

End of Chapter 4


	5. The Date: Part 1

Chapter 5: The Date

Part 1

Peridot had been stuck tinkering with the drill plans the past few days, so Steven thought it'd be nice to take her out. The two walked through Beach City, with Steven leading the way. Their first destination was to be Dewey Park. Peridot was still apprehensive about 'going out' with Steven, but his commitment was enough to convince her to go along it. They arrived around noon, so it was pretty warm.

Steven stopped as they approached a park bench. He motioned Peridot over. The seat was metal and had a young cherry oak next to it, providing shade. The two sat down on the warm seat and Steven let out a sigh of content as he laid back, his eyes half open. Yet, Peridot's mind was racing. What were they doing, she thought. It was strange, just… sitting? Doing nothing? Time spent doing nothing was a strange concept to her. It felt unnatural. Peridot thought about what she had been doing the past few weeks and decided she had no qualms with the unnatural.

Her thighs were hot and when she leaned back on the bench, warmth spread through her neck. Peridot quickly realized it was coming from the metal seat, heated by the warm air. She looked up at the sky and saw a few lone clouds pass by. After several moments, she huffed.

"What are we doing, Steven?"

"We're relaxing, taking the edge off before doing anything too fun," Steven explained.

Peridot glanced over to him and exhaled. She looked up again, this time to the cherry oak that provided them shade. It rocked back and forth in the gentle breeze. The light ambiance of its leaves was comforting. Peridot had to admit, relaxing was… nice. The two sat on the bench for a while before Steven jumped to his feet, surprising Peridot.

"Come on, there's more to do and more to see!" He extended his arm out to her.

"But, we just got here?" Peridot questioned.

"We can't just sit on a bench all day, Peridot," Steven laughed. "There's so much fun stuff in just the park alone, and then the rest of Beach City!"

Steven gave Peridot a goofy smile. She mumbled something under her breath. The warmth on her neck seemed to spread to her chest. Peridot nodded and took Steven's hand. He hoisted her to her feet and the two began walking to the south end of the park. Peridot wondered when the warmth in her chest would subside.

A few minutes passed before the two came to a stop. They had reached a fork in the road. The two paths led in opposite directions, one to the east and the other to the west. They looked down separate paths. Steven's eyes perked as he saw something over on the grass. He held onto Peridot's hand, surprising her.

"Ste—"

"Come on, Peridot. There's a food cart!" Steven pulled Peridot from the path and onto the grass. He led her over to an old sugar maple. Below it was a white and red cart with a blond teenage boy. He leaned against the tree and had concrete loosely set around his wrists.

"What… is this?" Peridot said, pausing. Steven let go of her hand.

"It's a food cart, you give them money, and they give you food! Watch." Steven fished into his pocket and pulled out a few dollars. He walked up to the inattentive teenager, leaving Peridot to just observe. She was nervous; Peridot had mostly ignored humans and thus didn't know what they were capable of. Steven was the closest thing she had, and he was half-Gem.

Peridot watched as Steven chatted with the teenager. The latter smiled, standing up from the tree, getting a better look at Steven. He put his hand on Steven's head and saw how tall he was. Steven laughed as they continued to talk. The warmth in Peridot's frame returned as she watched the two interact. She felt her chest and shivered. Was she overheating? No, she thought. It was just… warm. As Steven laughed along with the teenager, Peridot couldn't help but smile. His happiness was infectious. The warmth began to burn now, concerning Peridot. What was this strange feeling she had?

Steven turned from the cart, two small bags in his hands. He was a bit flustered and Peridot could see the cart vendor laughing behind him. She tossed aside her concerns. The warmth in her chest was strange, but Peridot thought it was nice.

"Try these," Steven said, giving Peridot one of the bags. Peridot held the small paper sack in her hand and popped it open. Inside was strange brown chunks with battered salt. Peridot picked up one of the chunks and sniffed it apprehensively.

"What are these?" She asked. Steven reached into his bag and pulled out a handful before stuffing them in his mouth.

"Nuts!" He exclaimed, walking back to the path. Peridot followed him, looking down at one of the nuts she held.

"What do you… do with them? Are they nutrition pellets?" She asked examining the nut. Steven chuckled.

"Kinda. You eat them. I know you don't like sweet stuff, so I wanted to see if you liked salty." Steven turned and pulled out another nut from his bag. "Try it!"

Peridot looked down at the nut she held. She was apprehensive.

"Come on, Peridot. You gotta try new things," Steven egged.

Shrugging her shoulders, Peridot bit into the nut. Chewing it in her mouth, Peridot analyzed the taste. It was strange, a few days ago she felt nothing when she consumed the donut Steven offered her. Now, however, it was different. The soft nut gave Peridot a strange taste in her mouth. It was… zesty? Peridot didn't know where the word came from, but the nut made her think of it. She ate the rest of the nut in her hand and grabbed another, much to the amusement of Steven.

"You do like it!" He exclaimed. The warmth in Peridot's chest spread to her neck. She stuffed the nut in her mouth, silencing herself. Yet, Steven could tell she was flustered.

"Uh. It's—" Peridot cleared her throat. "—It's different. I never knew I had the ability to…"

"Taste?"

"Yeah."

"Great! But hey, you know what's better than eating nuts?" Steven asked as they finally got back on the path.

"No?"

"Come on, let me show you!" Steven held onto Peridot's free hand, surprising her again. He pulled her down the path to a tall oak tree. He stopped by its trunk and reached into his bag to grab another handful of nuts.

"What are you doing, Steven?" Peridot asked. Steven shushed her before reaching over to the tree. He knocked it twice, the nuts in his hand. All at once, squirrels began pouring out from the tree's branches. Peridot stepped back in apprehension. Undaunted, Steven held onto her hand again, calming her down. "S-Steven—"

"Don't worry, Peridot. I got you," He said with a smile. The squirrels surrounded the pair, leaving Peridot without a means of escape. She turned from Steven, so the two were back to back. Peridot looked down at the small creatures. They stared back at her with beady little eyes. Steven grinned and lifted the nuts in his hand into the air. "I've been feeding these little guys for years. They _love_ nuts."

Steven flicked his hand over the squirrels, throwing the nuts and stirring them into a frenzy. Peridot panicked and grabbed onto Steven's arm in fear. He laughed. "Don't worry Peridot. They're harmless."

Peridot held onto Steven tighter as he threw more nuts.

"Steven!" She screamed, shutting her eyes.

Steven frowned before turning to Peridot. "Come on, they're not going to hurt you. They just want nuts. Here, follow me."

Peridot slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Steven who gave her a confident grin. He lifted Peridot's arm from his side and then reached into his bag and waited for Peridot to follow. She shadowed him. Steven lifted out another handful and held it up above the squirrels. Peridot mimicked his movement. When Steven was sure Peridot was ready, he smiled.

"Now, toss!" Steven threw his handful and watched the squirrels scramble around him. Clenching her eyes, Peridot tossed the nuts. After a few moments, she opened her eyes to see her work. The squirrels had ran a few feet away to get to the food, as Peridot had tossed it farther out. They swarmed around the nuts, leaving Peridot to simply watch. Steven put a hand on her shoulder. "There you go, Peridot."

Peridot reached back into her bag and saw the squirrels scurry to her. She paused for a moment before pulling out a single nut. She saw how their eyes followed her hand.

"Heh. Hehehe." She laughed slowly. She tossed another handful. "They're… They're obeying me."

"Not really the word I'd use. They want nuts, you have nuts." Steven tossed more nuts. "You can basically lead them anywhere with enough of them."

Peridot's laughter began picking up as she threw nuts. The squirrels moved to her will. And she _loved_ it. Steven chuckled as he turned back to his bag. At least she was enjoying herself, he thought.

Peridot's hysterics, however, came to a close as she reached into her own bag and found she had only one handful left. Looking down at the last of her nuts, she realized that because she had so quickly used them, they were already out. Peridot looked off into the distance and deposited the last handful back into her bag.

"I think… I think I'll keep these." She mumbled. Steven smiled and patted her back.

"Come on. We still got a ton to do." Steven held onto her hand and pulled her away from the tree, scattering the squirrels. Peridot wondered what Steven had in mind.

But before he could take another step, Steven paused. He spotted one last squirrel that didn't leave. It was smaller and seemed sickly. Its movements were also slow and it didn't seem responsive.

"Steven? What is it?"

"That squirrel, it looks like it didn't get any." Steven reached into his bag and pulled out a loose nut. He knelt down and extended his hand out to the animal. Peridot watched as Steven slowly approach it with the food. As he got closer, Peridot was suddenly reminded of an incident a few months ago. Back when she was still on the run…

"Steven, get away from it!" Peridot dove in front of Steven and pulled him back from the squirrel.

"Wha—" Steven fell back along with Peridot. The squirrel shrieked at the two, suddenly angry. It growled at them and got on all fours. Foam began to pour from its mouth. Steven put an arm around Peridot as the animal stared at them.

"Back when I was still a fugitive from the Crystal Gems, I saw earth creatures exhibit traits just like that!" Peridot explained in a panic. The squirrel pounced on them, but Steven summoned his bubble, just in time. The animal collided with the pink shield before sliding off onto the grass. Peridot screamed. "Its tame, sickly nature is just a front!"

The squirrel banged against the bubble for a few moments. Its little fists smacked against the pink shield, ringing quietly. All the sounds of the wind were gone. With bated breath, the two watched. The squirrel began circling them, looking for a way in. When it found none, it turned and growled. Finally, it ran away, still foaming at the mouth. Steven and Peridot watched it scurry off into the distance. After a few silent moments, Steven released the bubble shield.

"Oof!" The two collapsed onto the grass.

Steven panted, having held his breath whilst in the bubble. Peridot couldn't help but mimic him. After a few seconds, however, Steven began chuckling. Peridot sat up, confused.

"Why are you—"

"Sorry, it's just. You and me, were so scared—" Steven sat up and began cackling. "—of a squirrel!"

Peridot looked at Steven with confusion. After a few moments, however, what had just happened began to register with her. Steven laid back down and continue to laugh with himself.

"Heh… Hehe," Peridot began. She thought about the size of the squirrel. "Hahaha."

She fell back herself, next to Steven. The two were in hysterics as they laid back in the grass. They looked up into the sky, their laughing slowly coming to a stop.

"Hehe. Heh…"

"Ha…"

The two turned to look at one another and realized, in unison, that their faces were nearly touching. Steven gulped. The heat returned to Peridot, this time in her face. Her face lit up with her green blush. They looked away and gave a half hearted giggle.

"So…" Steven started, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah."

Another moment of quiet passed as they looked up at the clouds.

"Hey, you said Crystal _Gems_ and not clods." Steven pointed out. Peridot snorted in laughter.

"Yeah, I guess I did," She answered. A serene silence stood for a moment. "Steven?"

"Yes, Peridot?"

"I'm glad I met you."

"Me too." Steven grinned. Peridot smiled before looking back up, lost in thought. She combed her fingers through her hair. She was already feeling better. Maybe, Steven was right—

Yet, as she pulled her hand back, a glow caught her eyes. Peridot scrambled to cover her Gem before Steven could see. Her Gem was _glowing_ , without her. Peridot's mind began racing as she contemplated her situation. She told herself to stay calm. She had learned about this a long time ago, but she had never seen it. There were several explanations, she thought. And none that she liked.

The first was a defective or fractured Gem. Peridot quickly put away that thought, there were few fates worse than being defective. The next was a sign that a fusion may be taking place.

Peridot turned to Steven, her hand still covering her Gem. No, she thought. They certainly weren't about to fuse. The final possibility settled in her mind. Perhaps the worst of the three.

Affection. Extreme affection.

Peridot shivered. Why was she feeling this? Why with Steven? Peridot thought about the last few weeks; what had led her to this moment. She was captured by the Crystal Gems… Before being freed by Steven. Then there was the whole "bargaining for her life" thing, again with help from Steven. Then there was releasing Cinnabar… With Steven.

Peridot came to the realization that she had spent so much time with Steven the last few weeks. And now she had… grown attached to him? Peridot didn't know what to think.

"Hey, Peridot." Steven began.

She hesitated. Peridot looked under her hand and saw the glow had receded. "Yes?"

"Let's get out of here," He said with a wide smile.

Steven rose to his feet and offered a hand to Peridot. She looked up at him. She didn't fully understand what she was feeling or why she was feeling it. But, Peridot did know one thing. Steven was helping her, he made her happy. She smiled as she took Steven's hand.

* * *

The two left Dewey Park, crossing Boardwalk Street over to the plaza. The next place Steven had in mind for Peridot was Funland Arcade. She'd love the place, he thought. As the two approached the south end of the City, Steven paused.

"Allow me to introduce you to the best place in Beach City!" Steven turned and pointed to the sign of the arcade. Peridot snorted in laughter.

"You brought me to a sign?"

"No, Peridot," Steven laughed. "It's what's _beyond_ the sign."

The two walked into the open building, stepping out of the hot summer day into the cool air-conditioned arcade. Games dinged and blinked in monotony. Their screens lit up with previews of gameplay. Peridot began to wonder.

"What is this place, Steven. It seems so… overstimulating."

"It's the arcade! The biggest collection of the _latest_ games that Mr. Smiley can fit into one building." Steven explained, walking up to a motorcycle game called 'Road Rash'. Beneath it was a sticker that read 1992. "I know how much you miss your limb enhancer thingies, so I thought you'd like a chance to reconnect with some tech."

Steven pointed to the arcade machine. Its console had three buttons and a joystick. "You put a coin in and get a chance to earn tickets."

Peridot was skeptical as she approached the device. She was still unsure. Steven rested his hands on the controls but quickly noticed how uncomfortable he was. The joystick was too small for his hand and the buttons were too close, squeezing his arms together.

"Heh, forgot about that. New size." Steven stepped away from the machine. He leaned up against it and looked at Peridot.

"What?"

"Try it~"

Peridot eyed the strange device before her. It was like an oversized computer with strange controls. She had never seen such a thing before. She stepped in front of the device and gripped the joystick with two hands. Peridot deadpanned. "What am I doing?"

"Having fun!" Steven directed her right hand to the buttons before putting a quarter into the machine. The screen flashed from a picture of two men fighting on motorbikes to a pixelated character on a track. It was a green biker. "Press that button to go faster, and those two to hit left and right."

Peridot tightened her grip on the handle and listened as a bit crushed engine noise rang out from the machine. Suddenly, a large ' _3'_ appeared on screen, before being replaced by a ' _2'_.

"What—"

The ' _2'_ was replaced by a ' _1.'_ The screen then flashed again with a ' _Go!'_ Peridot jammed the handle forward in surprise and the little man on screen rocketed forward.

"There ya go, Peridot!" Steven cheered as Peridot took control of the bike.

"S-S-Steven!" She jittered, the old machine shaking her. "W-w-what am I s-s-supposed to do!?"

"Uh, hit left and right to knock other racers off their bikes, and stay on the track. The gray bit." Steven explained, pointing at the screen. Suddenly, more pixelated characters appeared: A car and three other bikers.

"Ah!" Peridot panicked. She wildly jerked the joystick to the left, to where no bikers were. She fell to her side, launching the green biker off the track. Peridot threw her arms into the air, a huge smile now on her face. "I win!"

"Uh, Peridot. You just crashed." Steven said as the words ' _continue?'_ appeared on the screen.

"What? No, I obviously have achieved escape velocity and am now flying towards this simulation's end." Peridot explained with a smug grin. She put a finger on the screen. "The machine is obviously so impressed with my skills, it's asking permission to continue."

"Well, even if that was true—" Steven paused. He laughed, pointing to the frozen image of the green biker flying through the air. "Actually, you know what. I think you're right. You won."

"Aha! I knew it!" Peridot cheered.

Steven laughed again. "Come on, there's other games we can try."

Peridot and Steven walked deeper into the arcade. There were a few other people there, but the two paid them no mind. Steven showed Peridot the skee ball game next. Though she had terrible aim, Peridot managed to get a few tickets. Steven, on the other hand, got none, his new height completely throwing him off. Peridot was intrigued by the idea of receiving tokens for such bare minimum achievement, but she soon forgot about it. After that, they went to go play a game called "Squirrel Whirl", though they quickly decided to stop. They weren't feeling too keen on squirrels.

For the better part of an hour, the two went from game to game.

Steven paused as they walked through the arcade. Peridot was having an okay time, he thought. But the games didn't really interest her. Even the ancient Gem-tech from the ruins was more advanced than them. Steven needed to find something that would really engage her, something that reminded her of her old stuff. Suddenly an idea came to Steven as Peridot raged away at a claw machine.

"Aha!"

"Stupid, conspiring, cheating—"

"Peridot, follow me." Steven gripped onto Peridot's arm and began running towards the back of the arcade. He stopped as they arrived at what seemed to be an older game tucked into the corner. The game was called "Wall Crawl." It had two pairs of three faders along with a small blank screen. The machine was old and faded, with an 8-bit character featured on the side.

"This _game_ seems even more archaic than the ones you showed me earlier." Peridot snorted. "Why would you even show me this?"

"Just give it a try, there's something special about this one." Steven stepped to the back of the console and reached under to where a plug hung. He clumsily put the cord into the outlet, before stepping back as the machine came to life. The screen lit up and featured the same 8-bit man from the side, albeit with a better resolution. Steven moved and allowed Peridot to take control.

Her hands fell naturally onto the switches, her three center fingers on each hand pressing against the faders. It was strange to Peridot; the device had far more antiquated controls, yet she felt more at home using them. The screen flashed again. The game was a platformer and it had a small man standing at the end of a short tunnel, with a large pit in front of him. Six multi-colored rectangles sat at the bottom of the long pit. Steven stood beside her.

"So each button controls the height of a wall, right? And you have to raise and lower the walls so that guy can jump over. But you only have so much wall, so you gotta lower one to raise up another. Also, there's water coming from behind you, so you gotta block it with the walls too." Steven finished, pulling his finger away from the screen. Peridot felt the faders move smoothly under her control before she nodded in understanding.

Steven pushed a quarter into the slot and stepped back as the game came to life. Peridot was quick and efficient. She immediately raised up the first wall for the man to jump onto. After that, she dropped it down and raised the next wall. The man jumped across again. She then dropped the first wall before raising the third. Suddenly, water began pouring in from the left side of the chamber.

Peridot raised the first wall to block its advance before returning to her simple strategy of raising and lowering one wall. In no time at all, Peridot reached the end of the pit, though she lacked enough wall to return the man to the ledge at the top. She lowered the first wall, letting the water rush in, but quickly raised the last so the man could escape. The screen began to flash the words "WINNER" in red text, to which Peridot threw her hands into the air.

"Hahaha!" She jeered. "I did it, I've mastered this stupid simulation! Praise me!"

"Wow, Peridot. I've never seen someone do so well on their first try," Steven said. "Even Onion panicked when the water came in."

"I don't know who this 'Onion' is!" Peridot said with a wide grin on her face. Steven rolled his eyes.

"You're really good with those controls."

"Well, of course, they're just like my—" Peridot paused. "Yes, I'm just that good."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. Here," Steven inserted another quarter. "Try level two."

Peridot's hands found themselves on the controls as the game started again. This time, the water appeared earlier, and Peridot had less wall. She lowered the wall the man stood on to just above the edge of the screen and then blocked the water. She looked over the situation for a moment before quickly opening the first wall by a sliver, giving her more to work with. Peridot then continued the raise one/lower one routine, while a little water dripped into the chamber. She let the water flood, before having the man escape in the nick of time again.

"Ha! I win again!"

Steven kept feeding quarters into the machine, letting Peridot enjoy herself.

As he watched her play, Steven noticed an interesting pattern to Peridot's style. She was very methodical with her work, keeping everything organized. The water was always damned quickly, leaving very little room for her to work with. Yet, she always gave herself enough wall to keep above the edge of the screen. And she never panicked when it came by surprise. She was at home with the game.

Peridot continued to climb levels, passed ones Steven had ever seen. Each stage was a bit more difficult than the last, and she had to cut more and more corners. But she kept at it. Finally, after nearly an hour of playing, she arrived at the ninety-ninth level.

"Alright, Peridot. This is it. The final level." Steven said, psyching her up. Peridot grinned, her fingers returning to the controls.

"Puh- _lease._ I haven't faltered by a single iota this entire game. I've got this."

Steven rolled his eyes with a smile. The screen flashed as the final level loaded up. Peridot got to work, analyzing the game before her. But then she froze. Unlike every level before, where the water would flood the chamber, this one was already flooded. She had never seen the water fill the pit before and, thus, their properties were foreign to her. It sloshed and shook in the pit, like high waves on the sea.

"Peridot?" Steven said in concern.

"I've got it!" Peridot yelled, dialing the first wall upward. It rose to just above the water, allowing the man to jump across. She waited, wondering if an opportunity was going to present itself. Then, the water beneath that wall receded, prompting Peridot to attempt a jump.

"..."

Steven watched as Peridot struggled with the sudden change of conditions. She never had a chance to play a level where the water flooded, so now she was panicking when she was forced into it. Steven _wanted_ to help her, but she wasn't letting him.

"Gah!" Peridot slammed the first wall down and raised the second, trying to get the man to jump over while the water had receded into a wave. But she was too slow and the man was flushed away into the pit. Peridot shook, the faders jittering under her fingers. The screen flashed a ' _Try again?_ ' as Peridot turned from the game. She crouched down and wrapped her hands around her head.

"Dra!"

"Peridot, it's okay. It's just—"

"Stupid, inconsistent, conspiring, sabotaging—"

"Peridot, you can try the level again," Steven said, pulling out another quarter. Peridot perked up from her fetal position.

"I can?" She stood up, suddenly less distraught. "Yes... Of course, I can. I knew that."

Steven saw a flash of fear in her eyes before it returned to excitement. It, however, wasn't the kind of excitement Steven liked. It was a conditioned kind. Like, she was only excited with finishing, not actually enjoying the game. Steven frowned as Peridot stared at the screen, laughing with a jittering, nervous giggle. He put the quarter in and the screen flashed again to the ninety-ninth level.

"Peridot, maybe I could help. I've actually played levels where—"

"No!— I mean," Peridot looked at the screen. "I… I got it."

"Oh, uh. Okay."

Peridot watched the water slosh and wave for several moments before she began. She raised the first wall up, so the man could jump on. She then lowered it to above the waterline, where the waves couldn't reach. She then raised the second wall as high as she could and waited, watching the water move.

"Peridot?"

"Shhhh!" The water receded back and Peridot jammed the two walls next to one another. The man jumped across and Peridot then raised that wall up before the water could flush him away. Peridot, however, didn't cheer this time. She dropped down the first wall and raised the third. Her eyes were glued to the screen.

Steven watched as Peridot stared at the game intensely. She's way too into it, he thought. Steven was trying to make her happy, not stress her out. He was afraid of what would happen if she lost again.

"Peridot…" He whispered.

The water receded, giving Peridot a chance to make another jump. She executed her strategy and the man jumped across. She then slammed the wall above the water, just barely making it out of the way.

"Aha!" She jeered at the screen. She let out another jittering laugh, to which Steven pursed his lips in concern. A strange warmth formed in Steven's chest, above his Gem to his neck. It was strange, he couldn't exactly explain what it was, beyond 'warm.' He reached down and touched his Gem, feeling the heat it let out. Steven began to think about Peridot again.

She was so different from the other Gems. Beyond being from Homeworld, she acted and thought differently. Peridot was so organized, anxious, and… methodical? Steven didn't know where he had heard that word, probably Connie. But, unlike Pearl, however, Peridot was like that to a fault. She seemed so distraught when she failed. Like the world was falling apart.

Steven looked up to see Peridot concentrating. He continued to think.

Yet, Peridot could rebound quickly. The other Gems, even him, had issues with that. Steven wanted to help Peridot, not just in the game, but in general. Like he was doing with Cinnabar, but… more? Steven didn't know what that meant. There was something unique to them, some chemistry he couldn't explain.

"Agh!" Peridot cried out as she lost again. Her hands whipped away from the controls as she kicked the game in frustration. "Backstabbing, sabotaging, inconsiderate—"

"Peridot!"

She ignored him as she began to wail against the machine. Before, she was distraught and now, she was angry. Steven paused as he realized something. He didn't just want to help Peridot; she _needed_ his help. Steven wrapped his arms around Peridot in a hug as he attempted to calm her down.

"Let me go, Steven!" She raged. She struggled against Steven's tight grip.

"Peridot, you need to calm down, this isn't good for you," Steven said in a calm voice. Peridot struggled for a few moments before slowing to a stop. She didn't accept the embrace, but she didn't deny it either. Steven smiled. After a few more moments he spoke up. "There's one more try at the level. I can help."

"What, no!" She panicked, tearing herself away from Steven. "I can do it, I don't need _help_."

Steven gave her a look of concern. "Peridot, you don't need to go it alone. _I'm_ here."

Peridot huffed as she looked off to the side and crossed her arms. A few moments of silence passed. Steven was starting to feel really awkward. Finally, Peridot looked up, a visible blush on her face. "Fine. You can help."

"Alright!" Steven grinned with excitement. He took Peridot's hand and led her back to the game. He then slipped another quarter into the machine and guided Peridot's fingers to the faders. Peridot resisted as Steven laid his hands on top of her's, his body wrapping around her. She pulled back, not liking the intimacy. Steven frowned. "Come on Peridot, this is the only way I can help."

Peridot paused before relaxing, letting Steven's hands slip over her's. The screen flashed for the last time, bringing the two back to the familiar chamber. Steven guided Peridot's finger to push the first wall up. The man jumped on. The two waited a moment for the water to recede.

Then, Steven did something that surprised Peridot. He shifted _three_ faders all at once. Their fingers flowed in a wave, identical to the water, creating a set of columns that the man jumped over like steps. Steven then raised the third platform up just before the water could return. Peridot was beaming.

"You used multiple platforms in order to reach a farther position in less time!" Peridot said in amazement, analyzing the move Steven had done. She twisted around and looked up at Steven. "And by moving the walls parallel to the wave you could reserve as much room as possible!"

Steven gave an awkward laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, it's nothing. I just accidentally flood the game so much, I'm used to playing with it."

"Well, what do you do after this?" Peridot asked, returning to the screen. Steven gave another awkward laugh.

"Uh, actually," Steven started. "I haven't ever really gotten past this point."

"Then how did you expect to win?"

"Well, I thought, maybe, we could…" Steven murmured, "Figure it out together?"

Peridot tensed up in his arms and that strange warmth returned to her chest. Steven could feel it this time. He wasn't sure why Peridot was so warm, but he noticed it was like what he had felt earlier. Peridot huffed. "Of course, you would."

"Come on, Peridot. Let's do it, _together_." Steven said, embracing Peridot more. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, let's try." She answered, getting a better grip of the faders. At first, they got used to moving in unison. They raised platforms up and down in sequence until they could properly control it. Steven then managed to get the idea of Peridot's simple platform trading, while Peridot tried to understand Steven's wavelike controls. Soon, it wasn't just Steven calling the shots; they were both piloting the character, together.

Suddenly, an opportunity opened up. The wave receded to the left, leaving the two to act. They moved the last three walls in a wave that mirrored the water.

"You're doing great, Peridot!"

Peridot couldn't help but smile as she took two of the walls and allowed the man to jump across. They raised that second wall up, avoiding the water as it came flooding back. It seemed that water that went to the left side came back faster. The two steadied the man on the second-to-last wall, waiting for a wave to recede again.

"See, Peridot? I told you we'd figure it out!" Steven cheered, his fingers jittering on the controls. Peridot loosened up, a small smile creeping on her face. She had to admit, they worked well together.

But…

The burning warmth in her chest was smoldering now. Not as intense, but just as hot. She still didn't know what it was or why she felt it. It was completely foreign to her. Peridot shook her head as she looked back to the screen. Something was screaming out to her, some opportunity in the game she hadn't fully digested. It was like a hole in her chest and she wanted to fill it.

Steven, meanwhile, was mulling over his own thoughts. His Gem was crackling again, like a fresh fire. He just couldn't see what was burning. He was definitely having fun, and Peridot seemed like she was, too. So that wasn't the issue, he thought. Steven all at once realized the awkwardness of his position with Peridot. His arms wrapped around her, his hands laying on her's. Steven was affectionate, but, this position was a bit much, even for him.

The water receded back, again to the left. The two responded, now following something more akin to Peridot's strategy. They lowered the second-to-last wall down alongside the final one. But as they tried to balance the two so they could make the jump, Peridot saw the wave begin to return. Falling back on her old methods, she lowered the two last walls and raised the second, attempting to block the water.

"Peridot, no! The water—"

"Wait, Steven, I can stop it."

The water collided with the wall and began flowing in the other direction. It then hit the end of the pit and disappeared, much to the confusion of Peridot. However, it reappeared at the opposite end of the pit. Peridot froze up.

Steven jammed the second-to-last wall up, by himself, saving them in the nick of time. But, Steven had to drop the second wall to do this, so water flooded in from the left as well. The waves pounded against the remaining wall from both sides.

Peridot tore her hands away from the faders again. Steven opened his mouth to talk, but stopped just short. She looked distraught, like she knew she screwed up. Steven couldn't help but sigh.

"Peridot, what's wrong? What happened?"

She didn't answer. Peridot's mind was racing again. She thought she had found that opportunity, blocking the water when it moved left. Yet, she didn't see that it would just set them back. And now, that hole in her chest was wider. She looked up at Steven, who was giving her a look of concern. Peridot felt a sharp pang in her chest. Steven was so patient with her, she thought, far more than she was with herself. She looked down at her hands.

"I… I thought I could keep the water back." She explained, turning to the screen. The man stood on the wall, unmoving. Steven thought over his words carefully.

"It's fine," he said. "We can still do it, we just need to be more… in sync."

Peridot's face scrunched up as Steven replied. She gripped her hands. "Steven, why do you tolerate me so much. You could probably just win by yourself at this point. Why be concerned with a… a screwup like me."

"You're not a screwup, Peridot. You're amazing! I would never have be able to just power through so many levels by myself."

Peridot didn't budge. "You're just saying that…"

"No, it's true! You're really awesome and—" Steven paused. "—And… I worry about you so much, because… I think you're worth it."

Steven was unsure why he phrased it that way, but he stood by it. Peridot _was_ worth it. The two stood silent. Peridot looked at Steven for several moments before nodding, returning her hands to the faders. She wanted to try again. They laid their fingers together, on the controls, trying to find a comfortable grip. They then spent another moment matching their movements before trying again.

The water receded, this time to the right. Just as the wave passed the second-to-last platform, the two dropped the wall. They then immediately moved the final three walls into a wave.

Suddenly, it clicked. Without speaking or signaling, they changed the walls. In unison, the curved platforms became linear, making regular steps for the man. They shifted the fourth wall up, so it mirrored the very last. The water, blocked by the last wall, appeared on the other end, where it too was blocked. Steven and Peridot allowed the man to jump to the final wall. Finally, in one swoop, they lowered the first wall and raised the last in unison, delivering the man to the end.

The character walked off screen, and the game faded to a simple " _The End_ " message.

"YES!" Peridot screamed. She leapt into the air, throwing her arms around in excitement. She laughed and cheered in pure ecstasy. "I did it! _We_ did it!"

Steven laughed along with Peridot, his arms still around her. "Yeah, you did great, Peridot!"

"I did great?! What about you! That sudden double wall was amazing!" Peridot leapt forward, prompting Steven to hold onto her.

" _We_ did that!" Steven laughed, as he began to twirl with Peridot. The crackling in his Gem blazed throughout him; it was a burning heat, yet he reveled in it. Peridot cheered again as she was twirled into the air, not noticing her Gem glowing brightly again. Steven brought Peridot into a hug as they twirled, and his Gem began to glow as well.

And all at once, one Gem slowed to a stop.

The Gem drew in a sharp breath, their senses suddenly overstimulated. They stumbled for a moment, looking around, feeling lost. They looked at the arcade machine in confusion. They were about two heads taller than it. They looked down at their hands and body. They had pastel magenta skin, with what seemed to be green gloves and socks that went up to their knees. Dark patches covered the lime colored socks, making them look almost like boots. The gloves only seemed to go over their middle fingers, and a simple pink diamond adorned their wrists. This Gem wore Steven's jeans; his shirt covered their frame.

The Gem apprehensively reached up to its face, feeling a familiar green tinted visor. They ran their fingers through their curly hair. It was lime and a dark pink. It also had large, distinct ringlets. One hand reached down to their navel, another touched their forehead. They had two Gems, each a gradient between magenta and green.

"We—"

" _Fused?!"_

Just as quickly as there was one Gem, then there was two. Steven and Peridot were thrown away from where the fusion stood. They fell opposite from one another. Peridot began to scramble, feeling all across her body. She put a hand on her stomach and another on her forehead. Steven, meanwhile, was just staring at Peridot, his eyes full of stars. His wide smile beamed out, to which Peridot ignored.

"We fused!" Steven cheered, jumping to his feet. "That was amazing, Peridot! We were so tall!"

Peridot paused looked up at Steven in confusion.

"I wonder what our name was? What weapon do we have! I've never fused with another Gem before. Hey, let's—"

Peridot wrapped her hand around Steven's mouth, silencing him. She had a fierce look in her eyes, but Steven could see fear there as well.

"This never happened. I was never here. _We_ were never here." Peridot turned from Steven and stormed away from the corner of the arcade. Confused, Steven followed.

"Peridot? What's wrong?" Steven said, getting in front of her. He began to walk backwards as he talked to her. "We fused! Isn't that awesome?"

"Fusion isn't _awesome_ , Steven," She declared. "Fusion is, is— it's dangerous! The fusion between Gems is such a sacrosanct process, you can't _pollute_ it with two different Gems. And _especially_ not for such—"

She paused. Peridot frowned before she continued walking, not finishing her sentence.

Steven turned as they exited the arcade. "But Peridot, Fusion is amazing! Getting to know someone so well, it's-it's." Steven shook his head. "It's an _experience_."

"Not an experience I want to have," Peridot said. She came to a stop and sighed. "Steven."

"Yeah, Peridot?"

"You said you wanted me to feel better right?"

"Of course!"

"Well, nothing would make me feel better than _not_ talking about what happened."

"But—" Steven stopped. He suddenly noticed a burning warmth in his chest, from when he was fused with Peridot. He thought about those few moments and sighed. "Alright, I won't bring it up."

Peridot nodded as they walked down the plaza in silence. They had spent a lot of time in the arcade; more time than Peridot was comfortable with. As they passed the shops, Peridot looked down at her hands. She mulled over the arcade in her mind. Her fingers twitched in a familiar way. A thought occurred to her.

"Steven."

"Yeah, Peridot?" Steven answered as they turned the corner to The Big Donut.

"That… simulation. The only reason I was good at it, is because it was similar to my old screen and limb enhancers," she confessed. Steven smiled.

"Why do you think I picked it out?"

End of Chapter 5


	6. The Date: Part 2

**For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Date

Part 2

"What were you even doing with the Commander, anyways?"

Peridot and Steven had spent a lot of the day walking around Beach City and chatting. It had been a few hours since they left the arcade and their conversations hadn't been particularly interesting. They ranged from Peridot's previous assignments to them exchanging the names of things. Apparently 'touch stumps' wasn't the proper way to refer to fingers. It was also approaching sunset as their talks reached a more interesting topic.

"Oh, I toured Cinnabar around Beach City. I showed her the fry shop, The Big Donut, and a bunch of other stuff." Steven paused. "She really liked the fries."

Peridot huffed. "Yeah, I would've thought as much."

"What do you mean?"

Peridot curled her fists as she found herself in a corner. "The Commander is… special. She's different from most Gems."

"Really? How so?"

Peridot bit her lip. "Most Gems like Cinnabar, ones that are so free-minded, would usually be shattered after being made. But the Commander was _special_."

"Like she was so awesome that they just had to keep her!" Steven suggested. Peridot snorted in laughter.

"No, more like she was so powerful. Yellow Diamond had sent Cinnabar to be executed, but she merely overpowered any Gem that tried to restrain her. My Diamond stopped the Commander eventually, but not before she managed to plow through a platoon of Jaspers."

Steven short circuited for a moment at the thought of several Jaspers.

"Cinnabar, while being… eccentric, was intensely loyal to the Diamonds. To a fault actually. My Diamond decided to keep her, just for her usefulness. I wasn't surprised when she connected with you, because I was taught she was always like that."

"Wow, Cinnabar is really cool," Steven said as they crossed onto Waterman Street. Peridot gave Steven a concerned look. Her chest began to thump with anxiety. She had something important to say.

"Steven, don't think she actually cares about you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Steven stepped off the road and began walking over to the beach. Peridot awkwardly rubbed her arm. She looked down at the ground.

"Given the order, Steven, Cinnabar would _destroy_ you. Not just shatter your Gem, but physically wipe you from this planet. She wouldn't even hesitate."

"Come on, Peridot. Cinnabar is nicer than that."

"No, she isn't!" Peridot blurted out. She looked off to the side. "Steven, I'm trying to tell you something important. Because… Because I…"

Peridot mumbled off.

"Peridot?"

"Cinnabar is so loyal to the Diamonds because that's what _she is_. There is no Gem more true to their purpose than Cinnabar, and her purpose is loyalty."

Steven stood silent for a moment. He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh."

" _Eh_? Steven, you're dealing with the most dangerous Gem you've ever seen and you don't care?"

"It's not that I don't care. I just think anybody can change, even her," Steven replied with a smile. Peridot wasn't happy with this answer.

"You can't just make friends with everyone you meet, Steven."

"I did with you, didn't I?" Steven stepped onto the beach. Peridot decided not to respond. Steven looked out on the water and saw the sun approach the horizon. It would be dusk soon. He grinned before kicking off his sandals. "Hey, let's go swimming!"

"What?"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Steven grabbed onto Peridot's hand and pulled her onto the sand. They walked over to the water's edge. Peridot was apprehensive about the whole thing while Steven was just grinning like a child. The water had a calm ambiance in the setting sun. The gentle Atlantic waves were a pastel pink as they came in and out.

And then Steven began to strip.

Before Peridot could say 'what are you doing,' Steven had dropped down to his underwear and jumped into the water. He laughed as he swam a few meters in. Confused, Peridot couldn't help but ask,

"What _are_ you doing?"

"It's called swimming, you, uh, swim." Steven pursed his lips as he realized he couldn't explain what he was doing. He waved Peridot over. "Just try it."

Peridot dipped her foot into the water with apprehension. With a slow pace, she made her way in, until she was about shoulder deep. Steven swam around her.

"I still don't understand."

"You gotta get your feet off the sand," Steven explained, showing off his legs. He swam further out. "Try over here."

Peridot took a few steps forward, but rather than floating up, she continued to stay level with the ocean floor. Soon her head was submerged. Steven dived beneath the water and saw Peridot awkwardly standing on the sand. He laughed before signaling her back towards the beach.

"You need to swim, Peridot. Like, keep your head above the water."

"But, the depth is taller than I am?" Peridot said with a confused look. Steven laughed again.

"And that's why you—" Steven paused. Just explaining it wouldn't do. "Just follow me."

Steven began kicking his legs beneath the water to show how it kept him floating. Peridot gave him a skeptical look.

"Steven, Gems are too dense to possibly float in water."

Steven thought for a moment. "Well, Gems can change their weight, right? For when you're on other planets and stuff. Try just being lighter."

Peridot looked down at her hands and saw the water roll off them. Could she even do that, she thought. Could she adjust her weight on will? Yet just as the thought entered her mind, something changed. Her legs began to rise forward, suddenly buoyant in the salty sea water. She panicked as her whole body lifted from the ground. Peridot quickly caught her balance and found herself floating above the seabed.

"Ha!" She cheered. "I did it!"

"That's awesome, Peridot, I knew you could." Steven swam farther out again and Peridot followed behind.

The two stayed out in the water for a better part of an hour. Steven showed Peridot all the things she could do whilst swimming. They floated on their backs, dived down to the bottom, and mostly splashed each other. They had a blast.

As the sun was just touching the horizon, the two found themselves floating on the water's surface. They listened to the calm breeze push the waves back and forth. The whistle of grass in the wind added to it.

Peridot wasn't sure what the sound was exactly, but she found she didn't care. She just wanted to listen. It was nice, she thought, spending the day with Steven. Floating out there, with the pleasant sounds. It was a good break from the stress of Cinnabar and the Cluster.

The ambiance was cut short when Steven let out a laugh. Peridot turned to the teenage boy, who was smiling as he looked up at the sky.

"I wish I had my ukulele right about now."

"Why? Wouldn't it just get wet?"

Steven laughed again. "Yeah, I guess so. It's just, the water is giving me a really good beat. I could make some music."

"Music?"

Steven broke from his lying position. "You don't know what music is?"

"No?"

"Oh man, you're gonna love this." Steven put his ear to the wind. It suddenly picked up. "This is music! Like, do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do!"

Peridot raised an eyebrow as the wind and wave chimed along with the scale. "Do-mi-so-do?"

"Isn't it nice~"

"That's exceedingly simple." The grass whistles then caught her ears. "Do-mi-so-ti…"

"See, we're making music~"

"What is the point? We're not making anything."

The wind and grass chimed together now as Steven beat the water along with it. "Well, if it isn't anything, then why does it sound so good?"

Peridot looked off at the whistling grass. She began on a tangent. "Do-mi-so-do. I suppose it is interesting. Do-so-mi-do. Devoid of substance or purpose, a hypothetical pattern... Do-mi-so-ti. For the satisfaction of bringing it to completion!"

"Uh, yeah. Sure!" Steven splashed against a wave, going along with the natural pattern of the wind. Peridot went into thought.

"Do-mi-so-ti. Interest without meaning? Solutions without problems?"

"And then you just add words," Steven interrupted. "Here's something I've been working on."

They sang in unison.

Steven laughed. "Yes, yes! That's it!"

"But, that's so easy?"

"Yeah, but that's what's fun about it. You should sing something, you should sing a song!"

"About what?"

"Whatever you want!"

Peridot thought for a moment, the steady beat of the wind and waves filling her mind. She thought about her life the last few weeks; being lost, meeting Steven, the Cluster, freeing Cinnabar. She thought of Steven again. Suddenly, words came to her mind.

"Hahaha, yes!" Steven got closer to Peridot. He continued beating against the waves.

Steven held onto Peridot's hands as they continued singing.

The sun dipped below the horizon just as the word Earth escaped their mouths. The beach and city were cast into darkness. A rogue wave crashed into the two as their song came to an end. Steven grabbed onto Peridot in a mild panic and they embraced. Their Gems began glowing and, like before, where two Gems swam, one Gem now stood. The fusion opened their eyes and looked down at the green gloves they wore. This Gem looked up in awe, stars in their eyes.

"Tourmaline~"

The fusion collapsed again, dividing up into Steven and Peridot. The two fell into the water, a mix of emotion between them. Steven's heart was racing with a cocktail of excitement, happiness, and some other emotion that seemed to reside in his chest. His mind swam with the moments of thought he shared with Peridot, as Tourmaline.

Peridot, meanwhile, was internally cursing herself. Fear, anxiety, and self-loathing boiled in her chest as she sunk to the ocean bed. How could she fuse with him, _again,_ she thought. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't confront Steven, not after Tourmaline. Her whole mind screamed at her, but she didn't know what it was saying. Her heart pounding, Peridot did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

Peridot rolled under water and began sprinting to the shore. She had to get away. Just being around Steven now was a risk. She couldn't fuse with him again. But as she emerged from the water, her mind couldn't help but recollect her time in the fusion. Those few seconds she shared were _intoxicating._

Steven burst from the water, gasping for air. His head whirled around to find Peridot. Being Tourmaline was _amazing_ , he thought. It was so different from anything he'd ever done before, even being Stevonnie.

"Peridot!" He called as he saw Peridot reach the shore and sprint away. "Wait up!"

Peridot ignored his call and crossed the road. She was trembling. Peridot tried concentrating on running, but her mind kept going back to the fusion. The only word she could come up with was Tourmaline. For those few moments, it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulder. Some weight she carried for a long time, one she couldn't explain. Tourmaline _fulfilled_ something in her, and she hated it. Peridot put away the thought as she ran past the building.

Steven stumbled out of the water as Peridot slipped from view. He had no idea what was wrong. He screamed again. "Peridot!"

Steven threw on his clothes and began running after the green Gem. He knew Peridot had issues with fusion, but this seemed crazy. Didn't she feel what he felt? When they fused? Did the fusion hurt her? Steven put that idea away. No, he thought. Their fusion wouldn't hurt. Steven wasn't sure why he knew that.

"Peridot! Where'd you go?"

As Steven passed his dad's car wash, he began to notice a weird feeling in his chest. His Gem was crackling away with that same fiery heat, and yet there was a strange… emptiness? Like something was gone now. He didn't know where it came from, but he also couldn't concentrate on it. Steven just wanted to go help Peridot. He called out her name again.

As Steven sprinted through the dark town, calling out Peridot's name, his mind went back to the beach. He thought about the song he shared with her. He'd been writing it for her, Steven thought. As a gift for being his friend. It was supposed to help her. But Peridot liked the song, he thought. She was actually having fun, and he—

Steven stopped, panting in exhaustion. He found himself by Dewey Park. He called out her name again. No response. Peridot was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?" Steven said to himself. He began running again, to the south. He gripped his chest, feeling that emptiness again. Every time he called out Peridot's name, he felt weird, and he still couldn't explain it. Steven had no frame of reference for the feeling. It was foreign to him. Why Peridot, he thought.

Steven stepped onto Chestnut Road and screamed Peridot's name several times. He was getting desperate now. Without stopping to take a breath, he sprinted down the road. His face began to burn up as he thought about her again. Steven didn't know why, but Peridot was special to him. He wanted to help her; he wanted to protect her. And in a different way from the rest of the Gems, or even Connie.

Peridot meant something to him, he just didn't know what exactly.

"PERIDOT! PLEASE!" He cried, "Where are you!"

Having caught his breath, Steven began running to the other side of town. Yet just as he passed Dewey Park, his hopes were dashed away. It was getting late now, almost nine o'clock, and Beach City was basically pitch black. He ran back to the plaza, as it was one of the few places with street lights. Steven searched the store fronts, calling out Peridot's name, softer than he had before. He took a peek inside the arcade but found it closed.

Out of options, Steven returned to the park. He tried thinking of a plan. Where would Peridot hide? Somewhere quiet? Somewhere he didn't know about? Thoughts of Peridot lost and alone in the forest came to him. Steven shook his head as he sat down on a park bench. She was scared, he thought. She probably hadn't fused so much before and didn't know how to feel. She needed someone to help her through it. Steven became anxious. He didn't want Peridot to feel scared or alone.

Steven gripped his Gem and felt that same crackling heat. It hadn't gone down at all since they fused. As his mind returned to Peridot, it became warmer.

" _I_ don't even know how to feel," he said to himself. He'd never fused with a Gem before; it was so different from being Stevonnie. Yet as he thought of a reason why, none came. What was different about their fusion? Steven thought about all the fusions he had seen. From Opal to Garnet to even Malachite, there was something common and yet unique between them. Something that tied them together. Steven thought of Garnet again.

Each fusion was a kind of… relationship. It clicked for Steven. The fusions all meant something about the two gems: Friendship, romance, or even something bad. Thoughts of Malachite passed his mind. Steven sat up from the bench. The only question was, what was his relationship with Peridot? He didn't have the answer.

A light flooded the park, causing Steven to cover his eyes. His train of thought was derailed.

"Yo, Steven! Whatcha doin' out so late?" A voice called from the light. Steven opened one eye.

"Jenny?" Steven said in confusion. Parked on the road was the signature vehicle of 'The Cool Kids.' Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream sat in the car, whose headlights were the source of the light.

"Yeah, Ste-man, who else?"

Steven paused. "Well, not much. Just looking for someone."

"A search and rescue, eh?" Buck commented, slipping off his visor. "Sounds cool, hop in."

"Yeah, Steven. We haven't seen you, in like, forever, man." Sour Cream continued. Steven was apprehensive, though after a few moments he walked up to the car and took a seat in the back.

"Hey, Steven, you get taller or something?" Jenny asked, noting Steven's new height.

"Growth spurt," Steven lied as Jenny slammed the gas pedal. The car took off.

"So, who are we looking for?" Jenny asked as she drove down the road.

"A friend. Her name's Peridot." Steven explained. "She's a bit shorter than me, big hair, and green, uh, everything."

"I've never seen anyone like that in Beach City," Sour Cream commented, leaning in the front seat.

"Yeah, she's mostly been hanging around me."

Jenny snorted in laughter as she turned the corner. "Ayy, does Steven have a girlfriend?"

"What! No, she-she's just a friend." Steven panicked, the blood rushing to his face.

"Don't worry about it, Steven. We won't tell." Sour Cream laughed. Steven decided not to respond. He leaned up against the car door and looked out .

"Peridot!" He called. No response came, leaving Steven to sink into his seat. Sour Cream stuck his head out of the window and cupped his hands.

"Yo, Peridot! Steven's looking for you!"

"Ay, Peridot! Where you at!" Jenny called, honking the horn. A small smile crept on Steven's face. His friends were there for him, he thought.

"Steven, give me the details," Buck said. He gave Steven a stoic, imposing look. "What happened?"

"Me and Peridot were swimming over at the old docks. We…" Steven trailed off. "She just ran away."

Buck raised an eyebrow. After a few moments, he spoke up. "If you two were at the old docks, and she was trying to hide, she'd go somewhere it'd be easy to stay out of sight."

"Where you thinking?" Jenny asked as she passed the old docks.

"Turn the car around, she'll be in Funland."

Jenny smiled as she twirled the steering wheel. "Ah yeah! Illegal u-turn!"

The car jerked to the right and skidded to a stop, spinning 180°. Steven and Sour Cream held onto the car in a panic. Buck just smiled as the car twirled. Jenny slammed the gas again and the car zoomed towards its destination. Sour Cream lurched forward.

"What the hell, Jenny!" He screamed. "Would it have killed you to just loop around?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to save time, okay? You can appreciate that, right?" Jenny explained. Sour Cream just grumbled and fell back into his seat. After a few moments of driving in silence, Jenny spoke up again. "Hey, Steven."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you tell us how you and Peridot met? I'm interested." She said with a sly smile. Sour Cream raised an eyebrow.

"What're you doing?"

"Shush. Come on Steven, spill the beans."

Steven fidgeted in his seat. He gave an awkward laugh. "...I met Peridot a few months ago, actually. Remember, that giant hand ship?"

"Yeah, my dad was freaking out about it for weeks," Buck commented.

"Well, Peridot was on it," Steven explained. He gave a weak smile. "I forget sometimes that she wanted to kill me."

"Uh, Steven. You sure you're okay?" Jenny cut in.

"Oh yeah, Peridot's fine now. She's really come around," Steven answered.

Jenny nodded as she approached their destination. She parked the car in front of Funland Amusement Park. Steven leapt from his seat and sprinted to the park, leaving the other three behind. He ran passed the front gate to the center of the park.

"Peridot!" He called out. When no response came, he began searching. The Cool Kids entered the park a few moments later, armed with flashlights.

"Yo, Ste-man! Catch!" Jenny called out to Steven, who was looking by a stand. The girl threw an extra flashlight, which Steven caught. He gave her a thumbs up.

As the four scoured the empty park, Steven fell back into thought. He still hadn't answered his question: What was his relationship with Peridot? He wanted to say friendship, but deep down he knew that wasn't true. He was friends with Connie, and Stevonnie didn't feel anything like Tourmaline. As Steven passed from stall to stall, he kept thinking about the question. He got no closer to the answer. Steven stopped by a ring toss game, his mind wandering. He caught a glimpse at the prizes: Little green alien men. He smiled. Peridot would love one, he thought. Steven shook his head.

"I gotta focus. I need to find Peridot," he told himself. He tore his eyes away from the game and returned to looking through the stalls. After nearly a half hour of searching, the group regrouped at the gate.

"Nothin," Jenny said, crossing her arms. "No sign of this Peridot, anywhere."

"Same." Buck and Sour Cream said in unison. They looked at Steven who was staring off into the distance.

"Hey, Steven. Something wrong man?" Sour Cream said, breaking Steven from his trance.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't find her," he said before returning to look off to the side. Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream took a look at one another before nodding, silently agreeing to the same thought.

"Steven," Buck started, "I think it's time you head home. It's late."

"What! No, we got to find Peridot!" Steven said, turning back to the three.

"Yeah, Steven, I feel you. But, like, man, _it's dark_. Like really really dark," Sour Cream said, stuffing his hands in his hoodie. "It'll take more than these dollar store flashlights to find your girlf— Er, friend."

"Yeah, plus my dad's gonna kill me if he figures out I took Greg's kid out for another late night joy ride."

"But she's all alone out there, guys!" Steven pleaded. "She's lost and confused, I gotta help her."

"You can help her, _tomorrow_ ," Buck replied. "Come on, Jenny will drive you home."

Steven opened his mouth to respond but found no words to answer with. They were right. Defeated, he nodded. The four walked back to Jenny's car in silence. Steven buried himself in the back seat and didn't speak as the car began moving. He tried to stop thinking about Peridot, but his mind wouldn't listen. That image of Peridot somewhere in the woods was front and center in his mind now.

Jenny frowned as she spotted Steven moping in her car. Annoyed by his earlier dodging of her prodding, she spoke up.

"Yo, Steven. Tell it to me straight, how do you feel about Peridot?"

"Huh?" Steven said, looking up in confusion. He looked down at his shoes before replying. "A friend, I guess."

"Don't give me none of that 'friend' stuff. How do you feel when you're around her, when you're talking to her?" Jenny prodded further. Steven frowned, unsure of what to say.

"I guess I feel… good? Like I really enjoy talking to her?"

"Come on Steven, dig a bit deeper than that, man." Sour Cream cut in, leaning over his seat. Steven thought for a moment.

"I feel nice. Like when I talk to her, my chest gets all warm. And my Gem—" Steven pulled up his shirt. "—It's been like a firework all day. I feel like… like I just want to help her, and keep her safe."

Jenny smiled.

"Awww, Steven, sounds like you got it bad," she said, turning a corner.

"What?! I thought I was being nice to Peridot? Am I doing something bad?"

Jenny laughed. "No, Steven, it's just a saying. It means you got feelings for her. You _like_ her."

"But I like almost everyone?" Steven said with questioning look.

"What she means, Steven," Buck cut in, "Is that on a close, personal level you have feelings for Peridot."

"I'm confused," Steven said. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks begin to burn up.

"Ignore those two, Steven." Sour Cream said, turning in his seat to face Steven. "They wouldn't get what they're talking about if it hit 'em in the face."

Steven could tell Sour Cream was about to get 'deep' on him.

"What you're feeling is an age old emotion, the one that defines the base of all society. A kind of relationship that all young men and women feel eventually, even if they're stupendously ignorant to it." Sour Cream shot a look at Jenny and Buck, who ignored him. Steven raised an eyebrow.

"Now I'm really confused," Steven said as they turned another corner. Sour Cream sighed.

"You're in love, dude!" Sour Cream yelled, slamming his head against the rest of his seat. "Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Oh, come on Sour Cream," Jenny whined, hitting him in the side. "I thought we were gonna be more subtle than that.

"Screw subtlety, knowing you two, you'd hold it off from him for three years." Sour Cream shot back. Buck shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

As the three bickered, Steven fell back into his seat, contemplating what Sour Cream had just told him. It was hard to comprehend it at first. Is _that_ how he liked Peridot? Steven thought about Ruby and Sapphire, how close they were when they were Garnet. Is that how he felt? Steven thought about the day he spent with Peridot. From going to the park, to the arcade, to swimming. He had spent the whole day with her. And Steven _loved_ it.

The car lurched as Jenny made another turn.

Steven thought about Tourmaline again, those few moments he spent fused with her. So close so… intimate. Buck's words resounded in his head. Steven remembered his own thoughts from earlier. How he felt about Peridot was special; she meant something to him. Steven wanted to help her, he wanted to protect her.

It finally clicked.

Steven knew why Peridot meant so much to him, what he felt for her. His relationship with her was… love.

That fire in Steven's Gem lit ablaze across his whole body. The hole in his chest was filled. His spirits were burning high now. He needed to talk to Peridot, to see her again. He needed to find her. But, Steven still didn't know where she was. And Jenny was taking him home...

 _Home._

"I know where Peridot is!" Steven yelled, standing up. Jenny slammed the break in surprise, though Steven didn't budge.

"You do?" Sour Cream said first.

"She's at my dad's barn, just out of town. It's the place she'd consider home." Steven leapt out of the open top car and sprinted off, leaving the three to watch in bewilderment. In seconds, he was out of view. After a few minutes of silence, Jenny spoke.

"He does know, I was just driving in circles right? I would've taken him there."

"I thought he'd of noticed by the third right." Sour Cream answered. Buck remained silent for a moment.

"They're totally gonna do it."

* * *

Steven sprinted up the road leading away from Beach City. The calm New England town gave way to summer forests. The few lights of the town disappeared behind him. Steven mentally smacked himself. How could he forgot the barn? He should've known Peridot better than that. As he ran, Steven toyed with words in his head. _He liked Peridot_. Usually, a sentence like that didn't mean much, he liked everyone. But this was different. It meant something new, something special. Steven smiled.

The journey to the barn zoomed past Steven. Miles of land didn't even register in his mind. The run itself wasn't that arduous either. He thanked his Gem powers for that. Steven departed from the road, as the barn was a ways away from the freeway. His mind returned to Peridot. Steven was just bursting with energy, he couldn't wait to see her.

Steven began to see the barn in the distance and smiled, he was so close.

Steven thought about what he was going to say to her. She'd be confused with this, he thought. She never felt anything like it before. He'd need to ease her into it. Heck, he was still getting used to it, himself. As Steven approached the barn door, however, a dark thought suddenly came to him. He apprehensively slowed to a walk.

What if Peridot didn't feel the same way?

He hadn't even considered it. His idea of love was perhaps a bit idealistic, his only frames of reference being his parents and Garnet. But, Peridot came from Homeworld. She couldn't even handle being fused for more than a few moments at a time. What if she rejected him? A cold fear began bubbling in Steven's gut, where that burning was before. He felt his passion from earlier suddenly go out. He contemplated just leaving.

Yet, before he could humor the thought, Steven thought of Peridot again. She would be lost and afraid, not knowing what to think. He needed to help her, no matter what she thought of him. Steven's Gem lit again, glowing visibly through his shirt. The cold fear burnt away, leaving a warm longing. And with that, Steven knew his answer. He pushed the door of the barn open.

"Peridot?" He called. A scurry could be heard from the back. Steven threw open the two large doors, flooding the room with moonlight. He stepped in. "Peridot, I know you're here. I just want to talk."

A few moments of silence followed.

"Peri—"

"Go away, Steven!" Peridot cried, hidden somewhere in the barn. Steven frowned before stepping forward.

"Peridot, I know you're feeling confused right now." Steven looked around the barn. "For a while, I was feeling it too."

"You don't understand _anything_!" She screamed again. Steven couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He took another step.

"I understand you're scared. Let me help you Peridot, like before," he offered. The room stayed silent. Steven stood by one of the barn's support beams. His heart was beating at an intense rate, it was almost in his throat. He gripped onto the wood. "Remember when we were in the park? When I showed you how to feed the squirrels?"

No answer came.

"Let me help you through this too, Peridot. Don't you trust me?" Steven looked up at a pile of straw on the raised platform. He stepped closer. When Peridot didn't answer, Steven began thinking. Suddenly an idea came to him. He smiled before beginning to sing.

The straw began to shake and move, bringing a smile to Steven's face. He continued.

The straw began to shake again. She was shifting every few moments now.

Peridot erupted from the straw. She was terrified; cold fear ran down her spine. A thousand thoughts went through her head. Yet, she couldn't help but respond.

"Peridot!" Steven cried in happiness. The fire in his Gem erupted. He climbed the ladder and found himself face to face with Peridot. However, she couldn't bare to look at him and ducked behind another straw pile. The passion in her voice melted away. Steven took another step forward.

"Peridot—"

"Get away from me!" Peridot cried, her voice cracking. She had been crying. Her fervor from seconds ago was gone.

"Wait, Peridot—"

"No!" Peridot dove further behind the straw.

He was close, Steven thought. She was just a bit scared. Steven rethought his plan. If she wouldn't open up directly, he'd need to go a bit slower. He took a few steps forward and sat down by the straw. They were back to back, only the straw separating them.

"What's wrong, Peridot? Why are you acting so weird?"

"..."

"Is it about Tourmaline?"

"N—" Peridot cut herself short. Steven knew what she was trying to say. He paused for a moment.

"Is it about how you're feeling? I feel weird too, yah know? I'm still really new to all this Gem stuff, and—"

"You don't understand **anything** about Gems. You're so isolated from everything and—" She cut herself off again. Steven began thinking. It was the first sentence he'd gotten out of her that wasn't in song.

"If I don't understand, can you teach me? You were always good at that."

"..."

"Peridot?"

"Alright, Steven... I'll teach you." She said with a solemn sigh. Lying against the opposite side of the straw, she began. "Gems… Gems aren't meant to feel this way. They're not meant to be… affectionate, loving, caring—"

She paused.

"Gems are supposed to be… strong. They need to be logical, controlled, regimented and—"

"Alone?" Steven cut in. Peridot paused. She couldn't respond.

"Gems can't feel this way, Steven. When they do, they become confused. They forget what they're meant to do, meant to be. The first thing they tell you on Homeworld is to not get attached to anything, _anyone_. Because at any moment, it can ruin everything. That's why… I need to stay away from you Steven."

She went silent. Steven looked up before smiling.

"But that's not true, Peridot. Everyone loves something." Steven started. Peridot opened her mouth to respond, but she couldn't. Steven continued. "Even before you met me, you loved those limb enhancers, didn't you? And your screen?"

Memories from months before came back to Peridot.

"And now that you lived here, on Earth, I thought, maybe… you loved…" Steven couldn't finish. Peridot peaked up from the straw.

"What? Loved what?"

"Me." Steven finished. Peridot slammed back down to the ground, her mind racing and her face growing warm. Steven couldn't help but notice the blush on his cheeks. He stood up and slowly began approaching the other side of the straw. Peridot was frozen to her seat. "The truth is, Peridot, I really _really_ like you. And I thought, even with all this crazy stuff happening, between the Cluster and Cinnabar, maybe we could… try? Being together?"

Steven turned the corner to find Peridot, leaning against the straw and crying into her hands. He extended an arm out to her. But instead of taking it, she threw herself at Steven and wrapped her arms around him. She bawled into his shoulder.

"I'm so… confused, Steven. Everything I know feels—" She sniffled. "—wrong. My chest is pounding and my Gem is overheating. I don't know what to feel."

Steven smiled again. "Just feel what you want to feel, it's your choice."

Peridot pulled her head back from Steven's shoulder. She looked up at the boy who held her in the calm moonlight. He beamed at her with that same goofy smile he always did, though she could see tears in his eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder and went into thought.

 _It was… her choice?_

The whole day flashed in her mind. Then the last week. And then the month. She recounted all her time on earth. Her time with Steven. Her Gem became warm and Peridot knew her answer. She nodded into Steven's shoulder.

"Okay, S-Steven," she sputtered, "I'm willing to try."

"Yes!" Steven cheered, as he lifted Peridot up into a hug. He laughed as he twirled in place, Peridot in his arms. The last of the emptiness in his chest was suddenly filled and the heat of his gem radiated through his body.

Peridot's tears rolled away as she accepted Steven's hug. The pit in her chest finally unwound itself; Her stress and fear and anxiety began to melt away. This could be it, she thought, the end of her pain. Peridot began to laugh along with Steven. This feeling, this moment, it was heaven. She could spend forever, just twirling in his arms. Her Gem began to glow and then, she began to sing.

Steven followed, his Gem glowing as well.

Steven tripped as the song came to a close, careening him and Peridot off the edge. Yet in that moment, they were in bliss. A bright flash of pink and green flooded the barn. And finally, two Gems fell, but only one landed.

Tourmaline opened their eyes,

End of Chapter 6

* * *

 **Changelog**

 **7/2/2018: All Song Lyrics were removed from Chapter 6.**

 **For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**


	7. The Mission

Chapter 7: The Mission

Steven opened his eyes.

It was mid-morning as far as he could tell. The sun hung half-way in the window. Steven was lying in his bed, his blanket was on the floor. His house stood silent. The teenage boy sat up, trying to recollect the day before. He didn't remember coming home last night. He didn't remember anything that happened last night. His head felt funny, like a faint pounding. Steven looked around the room as the pain faded.

The Gems weren't anywhere, he thought. They'd usually be up by now. Yawning, he looked down at himself. He had slept in his clothes. Then, he remembered. The events of the day before flashed in Steven's mind. The beach, Peridot, Tourmaline, everything.

Steven smiled to himself as he turned to sit at the edge of the bed. He yawned as he stood up, his morning routine on his mind. Outside his window, he caught a glimpse of a familiar red figure. Cinnabar was standing out on his porch, leaning against the railing. He smiled again, she looked happy. As he crossed into his kitchen, Steven began talking to himself.

"Alright, breakfast before or after I wash up?" He said, taking a look in his fridge. His stomach rumbled with assertion. Steven realized he had gone to bed without eating. "Definitely before."

Steven reached into his fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. As he contemplated having scrambled or sunny side up, he looked up and over to his bathroom. Peridot was here, he thought. She might want some.

Steven approached the bathroom, the carton in hand and a merry grin on his face. Things were looking up. He knocked the door of the room twice, waiting for Peridot to open it with her familiar fumbling mannerisms. After a few moments of waiting, however, Steven became concerned. He jiggled the doorknob and noticed it was unlocked.

"Peridot?" Steven contemplated entering without warning. It was his bathroom after all. But Peridot had sorta occupied it for a while. He decided to go in, to make sure she was okay. He turned the knob. "Peridot, I'm coming inside."

He pushed the door open and noticed the lights were on. Steven stepped inside, looking around the bathroom for a sign of his partner. Then, on the floor, something caught his eye.

"Books?" Steven said to himself, reaching down. There was a stack of books sitting in the middle of the floor. He picked up the first one and read it off. "The Human Body for Dumbos? What—"

"Steven."

Steven flinched; the egg carton and book slipped from his hands. He twirled around in surprise. Standing in the corner was Peridot, who seemed to be brandishing the scanner device from the day before. Steven smiled as she approached.

"Morning Peridot! What's—" Steven was cut short as Peridot grabbed onto his arm and pulled it up. She examined it with an intense stare on her face. Steven gave her a look. "Uh, morning, Peri—"

"44.5 centimeters. Slightly above average length for your species." She crouched down and gripped his leg. Steven decided to play along this time and let her do what she wanted. Peridot stood up and mumbled another measurement to herself. She then gripped Steven's wrist and put two fingers on his vein. After a few moments, she nodded. "BPM of 66. Surprisingly above average."

This continued for a few moments before Steven cut in. With a laugh, he said, "Peridot, what're you doing?"

Peridot mumbled something to herself. Steven saw a light green blush form on her face.

"Come on, 'Dot. You can tell me." Steven said with a smile. Peridot looked off to the side as she continued to examine him.

"I spent all night researching your species' displays of affection. Concern for your partner's health seems to be a constant amongst… couples." She stood up again.

Steven beamed. "Awww. Peridot, that's so sweet."

"Actually, I'd recommend fewer sweets. They're not good for your BMI."

Steven laughed. "I appreciate the concern. But most people keep it to things like colds."

"What's a colds?" Peridot asked with a confused expression.

"Oh, forget about it for now." Steven let his hands grip onto Peridot's. The green gem looked off to the side again, another awkward blush on her face.

"Steven," she began.

"Yeah?"

"...I really enjoyed last night," she finally said. She turned to Steven and gave him a small smile. He grinned back at her.

"Me too," he said. After a moment, he hugged Peridot, who readily accepted the embrace. Steven felt his Gem light ablaze and a warmth spread through his chest. He glanced down and saw his Gem glowing through his shirt. Peridot's Gem then lit up with a lime light. Steven knew what was about to happen. He began to chuckle as the process happened.

Where two Gems were embraced… two still stood.

Steven looked down and saw Peridot put an arm between them. She had interrupted the fusion before it could complete.

"No, not here," she demanded, shaking her head. Steven gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong?"

"Commander Cinnabar is literally just outside. If she caught us, they'd need a microscope to find every shard."

Steven gulped as he took a step back from Peridot "Yeah, probably not the best idea."

"Uh-huh."

The two stood silently, looking at one another. They weren't sure how to proceed. Steven reached down and lifted the egg carton he dropped. He opened it up and smiled, as only a few eggs were broken.

"Hey, I was gonna make eggs. You want some?"

Peridot snorted in laughter. The awkward moment slipped from her mind. "Sure."

"Awesome!" Steven exclaimed, turning back to the door. Peridot followed, a smile on her face. "I'll show you how—"

The two froze as they faced the doorway. There, leaning against the frame of the door, was Amethyst, who was giving the two a questioning glance.

"Amethyst!" Steven and Peridot exclaimed in unison. Amethyst raised an eyebrow at the two.

"You two gonna keep doin' that?" She said as she got off the door frame. "Ay, Steven. Pearl wants to talk to you."

Steven glanced at Peridot. "She does?"

"Uh, yeah?" Amethyst replied, leaving the bathroom. "Come on, we got stuff to do."

Steven and Peridot looked at one another. Steven shrugged, unsure how to respond. Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Go. We'll talk later," she said. Steven nodded before beginning to walk out. However, he paused just short of the doorway. He turned. Peridot furrowed her brows."What're—"

Steven ran over and gave Peridot a kiss on her forehead, much to her surprise.

"See ya, Peridot!"

Before Peridot could react, Steven ran out, laughing to himself. She was left to clutch her Gem, a bright green blush on her cheeks. She bit her lip.

Steven exited the bathroom, chuckling to himself. If only he could get a picture of her face when he had done it. That'd be great. The teenage boy slowed to a stop and looked over to the temple door where Amethyst was waiting. She gave him a questioning look. Steven laughed awkwardly as he began to walk towards her. He was visibly sweating.

Amethyst rolled her eyes as she opened the door. The two stepped through into her room and began looking for the stairs that would lead them to Pearl's room. All the while, Steven was fidgeting as he walked. Then, the pressure got to him.

"How much did you see?"

Amethyst smirked.

"Enough."

* * *

It was several hours later.

Pearl had gotten Steven up to speed with what had happened yesterday. They had managed to convince Cinnabar that they were a small outpost charged with keeping the surrounding area. They had also told her that the warp pads were only connected a short distance away. Their 'mission' with Cinnabar yesterday involved hiking in circles in some forest in upper Canada. Today, however, the mission would be a bit more active.

The six were currently in a jungle in Venezuela, several kilometers from the crashed Gem warship. Leading the group was Cinnabar, who was using her scythe to clear a path through the thick brush. Behind her was Pearl, using her spear to cut the remaining hanging vines. Collected in what was a loose mob was Steven, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire. The latter two kept a distance from each other, standing on opposite sides of the party.

The story today was finding some lost tech in the jungle.

Steven paced behind Pearl, jumping up and over roots and stumps left by the trees. He had a wide smile on his face and his cheeseburger backpack on his back. His mind kept drifting between two thoughts. The first was with Cinnabar; what he would do with her today. The second was from this morning. He had managed to fit breakfast with Peridot in before leaving. She had liked his eggs.

Steven shook his head as Cinnabar cleared away a tall tree like it was nothing. He had business to do. Steven put on his 'Serious Steven' face as he picked up his speed. As he stepped passed Pearl, however, she raised her hand to intervene. But she stopped just short. Steven didn't notice as he walked by.

"Hey, Cinnabar," Steven said. He began walking just behind the Commander. Cinnabar smiled.

"Hello," she grunted, swinging her weapon down. She paused to wipe her forehead before continuing.

"How's it hanging?"

"How's what hanging?" She stopped for a moment and turned to look at her surroundings. Steven laughed.

"Sorry, it's an Earth phrase. It means how're you doing," he explained. Cinnabar nodded before continuing to work.

"Oh, I'm doing fine, Steven of Quartz."

"That's good." Steven paused, unsure of what to say.

There was silence for a moment, besides the sound of trees plummeting to the forest floor. Cinnabar kicked a fallen tree, launching it many meters away.

"You know, Steven of Quartz, I regretted telling you to go out yesterday."

"Huh?"

"I missed out on a chance to see your new body in action. I'm excited to be able to see you work today," Cinnabar explained. She had a grin on her face as she swung. "You're a first, Steven of Quartz. The first Gem to change through volition alone. Today is your chance to prove yourself."

Steven nodded as he understood what she meant. She had expectations for him, just like the Gems. He began thinking of what to say next. He had to be considerate.

The next quarter kilometer blurred by. The other Gems had remained basically silent as they trudged through the thick jungle. It was Steven's job to handle Cinnabar and he was still in thought. His attention, however, occasionally drifted to a beautiful sight of the forest or a wandering image of Peridot in his mind.

The group paused as Cinnabar worked on an especially thick tree, almost four meters across. Her attention was entirely on the task ahead of her. She didn't even notice the tree to her right, which was cut but had not fallen.

A loud crack caught Steven's attention, causing him to turn to its source. The large tree to the right of them was starting to collapse. None of the other Gems noticed past Cinnabar's grunts of exertion. The tree suddenly gave, collapsing towards the group. Steven reacted.

"Cinnabar!" He called, shoving the Commander out of the way. Cinnabar fell back in surprise as Steven grabbed onto the falling tree. The trunk groaned to a halt as Steven struggled to hold it up.

"Steven!" The Gems screamed. The four, barring Cinnabar, rushed forward as Steven struggled to hold up the massive weight of the trunk. He grunted as it pushed him back. Pearl immediately put her back to the trunk and pushed it along with him. Amethyst dove behind the tree and began pulling it with her whip. Ruby stood beside Pearl and Steven, pushing the tree up. Sapphire stayed back, unsure on what to do.

Cinnabar slowly sat up, her eyes drawn to the scene in front of her. She looked up at the tall tree that was bearing down on them. It soared high up into the sky, taller than most of the other trees. She looked down and saw Steven struggle with its massive weight. She thought for a moment.

"Move."

All eyes went to Cinnabar, who was now standing over the struggling group. She held her hands behind her back. Pearl faced the Commander.

"Are you crazy? This tree nearly crushed Steven!" she called. Cinnabar stared her down before placing a hand on the leaning trunk. Most of the weight gave way.

"I said, move."

Amethyst was first to let go, followed shortly by Ruby. They weren't prepared to face her down. Pearl, however, stalled. She looked back at Steven, who was still struggling to hold up the remaining weight of the tree. He was panting in exhaustion. Pearl's grip tightened; she couldn't ask what Steven wanted to do outright.

Yet, Steven quickly nodded his head, answering her silent question, He was giving Cinnabar the benefit of the doubt. Pearl apprehensively stepped away from the tree, being careful to not dump the remaining weight on Steven so quickly. Cinnabar let Pearl pass before crouching down to be at Steven's level. Her arm still held up the tree.

"Steven of Quartz."

"H-hey, C-Cinnabar," Steven replied struggling to hold up the trunk. He gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say this is a bit mulch for me."

"Push the tree."

"Huh?" Steven said in surprise. His joking demeanor fell away. He was pushed back as his grip on the tree loosened. The trunk was now leaning over him. "Uh, this is a bit over my head, don't you think?"

"You are a Quartz warrior, Steven of Quartz. One of the strongest in all of Gemkind, second only to the Diamonds. You can do it."

Steven heard a gasp of surprise from Pearl. He looked up at the height of the tree. His arms began to tremble under the weight. "I thought you said I was small. Doesn't that mean I'm too weak to do stuff like this?"

Cinnabar stoic expression cracked. "You may be small, but you're special, Steven of Quartz. There is a part of you unique to all of Gemkind. You can change. If there is any Gem your size that can move this, it's you."

Steven turned back to the tree that bore down on him. He had a thought. It was a risky one, though. Still, he was willing to try.

"Even the Diamonds?"

Cinnabar was taken aback. Steven's question had thrown her for a loop. She paused as she heard Pearl gasp, again. She knew what Steven meant; was he unique to even the Diamonds? And she knew the answer as well. But, she couldn't bring herself to say it. The answer was logical, it just made sense. Yet, she couldn't open her mouth to respond. Something held her tongue back.

Cinnabar's grip on the tree tightened. Behind her, she could hear the hushed whispers of the others. They were concerned. She looked down at Steven, who was still pushing up against the tree, despite the challenge. He had saved her, she thought. Steven risked his own life for her. A surprising warmth formed in her Gem. Suddenly, the block in her mind gave way. Her lips were no longer sealed. She made a fist with her spare hand and looked Steven in the eye.

"Steven of Quartz. You are unique, even to the Diamonds." She heard gasps from behind her. It would take a lot to live that down. Still, she meant it. Steven looked up at her, stars in his eyes.

"You— Wow, I mean," Steven stuttered. He clenched his eyes and nodded. "I'll do it."

Cinnabar smiled. "Good. I'm going to let the tree go, alright? Be ready."

Steven nodded and tightened his grip on the trunk. If Cinnabar trusted him enough to say that, the least he could do was trust her. Still, he had to consider how he would actually move the tree.

"Commander Cinnabar!" Pearl called, stepping forward. "This has gone on long enough! You are needlessly risking Steven's health."

"Uh, Pea, maybe not the best idea, girl," Amethyst called from the back. Pearl ignored her.

Cinnabar stood up, her hand still holding the tree back. She rose and looked down at Pearl. She had a fire in her eyes. "Are you defying the orders of Yellow Diamond's head commander?"

Pearl was hesitant for a moment. Yet, when she saw Steven still struggling she took another step forward. "For Steven, I would defy all of Homeworld."

"Pearl!" Steven called, stopping the argument. She and Cinnabar turned to him. "Please, just trust Cinnabar here. Trust me."

Pearl didn't know what to say, how to react. She turned to Ruby and Sapphire, who had no response. Pearl sighed. Before she could make a decision, however, Cinnabar shoved her towards the others. As Pearl stumbled back, Cinnabar turned to Steven.

"Go, you could afford to take the advice of this Quartz." She said, crouching down. Before she could address Steven, she turned her head. "We'll be discussing your outburst later, Commander Pearl."

Steven pursed his lips as Cinnabar turned back to him. He didn't want this to get violent. He let out a sigh of relief as Pearl stood back up and returned to the others. Now he could concentrate on the task at hand.

He thought back to earlier that week, when he had lifted the laser light cannons. He just needed his powers to kick in. Steven looked up at the tree again and realized, this was a tall order.

"Steven of Quartz, I know this may seem beyond you," Cinnabar started again. Her voice was calm. "But know I have full faith that you can do it. You know why?"

"W-why?" He grunted. Cinnabar had released more weight.

She smiled. "Because, I believe in you, Steven."

A fire lit up in Steven's Gem and burned all throughout his body. Cinnabar believed in him, he thought. She believed he could do it. And if she thought he could, then so should he. A pink film glazed over his eyes and his Gem began to glow through his shirt.

Steven nodded his head, a big smile on his face. Cinnabar returned the sentiment and stepped back, releasing the full weight of the tree. The trunk leaned, no longer held back by the strong Gem. Yet, as fast as it began to move, it came to a sudden stop.

Steven was holding the tree now, all by himself.

"Steven!" The Gems called in shock. Cinnabar grinned to herself.

"Good! Now, Steven of Quartz, toss it away!"

Steven nodded again and began to heave the trunk upwards. The wood trembled in his arms as he lifted it. Leaves were raining down on the group like a summer storm. Steven smiled as he swung the huge tree back, like a baseball bat. Then, as if he was hitting a homerun, Steven swung the tree and tossed it, launching it into the forest. The group stood silent for several moments before the sound of the tree crashing reverberated through the jungle. Steven turned to the group and beamed them a big, toothy grin.

Cinnabar cackled as she rushed forward. She lifted Steven up by his arms and swung him into the air.

"That's how we do it, Steven of Quartz!" She called, twirling him. "That's how a Gem does it!"

Steven laughed as he was swung, proud and excited at his achievement. Cinnabar came to a stop and deposited Steven to the ground, still cackling. Amethyst rushed forward, a stupid grin on her face.

"That. Was. Awesome!" She cheered, looking off at the clearing Steven had made with the tree. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began laughing along with Cinnabar. "Heh, I didn't even know you could do that, Steven!"

"Me neither!"

Cinnabar's laughing came to a slow stop as the excitement of the moment wore off. As Steven and Amethyst chatted among themselves, she looked onto the other three Gems with them. Pearl was covering her mouth, frozen in shock. Behind her, Ruby and Sapphire stared on. They were closer now. For what reason, Cinnabar couldn't tell. What she did know, was that those three hadn't taken to Steven's power like she and Amethyst were. She had to fix that.

Cinnabar reached down to her knee and summoned her weapon. This caught everyone's attention.

"I can tell you all need some time to process this and talk. I'll be heading off ahead." She explained, returning to the front of the clearing. Before anyone could object, she sliced down another tree. "Whenever you're ready, catch up with me."

And like that, she was off. The five stood silent for many moments before Cinnabar's cries grew faint. Steven opened his mouth to say something, but Amethyst jerked him around in a joking headlock.

"So you're a big man now, huh?" She said in a humorous tone. "Who told you that you could get so bada—"

"Amethyst!" Pearl interrupted, grabbing Steven away from her. She fell to her knees and began running her hands over Steven's arms. She pulled away his sleeves and examined his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Steven asked as Pearl turned him around. She lifted his shirt and looked at his Gem for several seconds. Steven grew impatient. "Pearl?"

Pearl sighed and let go of Steven's shirt. She sat on the ground and began rubbing her temples. She deadpanned. "Oh my stars. It's happening."

"What's happening?" Steven asked, stepping forward. Pearl ignored him and stood up. She began to pace around the clearing.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She began. "I should've never let Steven interact with that-that-that brute! She's accelerating everything!"

"Hey! Lay off!" Amethyst demanded, stepping forward. "Cinnabar's been cool ever since we met her. Look what she's doing with Steven. In like the three days she's been here, he's gotten way stronger."

"So, hey, can someone tell me what's going on?" Steven cut in.

Pearl turned and stuck her finger at Amethyst. She was angry now. "You don't have even an inkling of an idea of what's going on! Of what she's doing to Steven."

"Mind if I could know what she's doing to me?" Steven said again. The two ignored him.

"Oh, I don't know anything, huh? Well, maybe I would, if you told me anything!"

"I am not getting into this discussion right now!"

"Guys." Steven tried again.

Sapphire stepped forward, finally entering the conversation. "Amethyst, she's right. There're parts of Steven's biology we don't understand yet. Thus, we couldn't have told you something that we, ourselves, didn't know."

Steven sighed, realizing he had been kicked out of his own conversation. He looked off at the final Gem in their party, Ruby. She had been stunningly silent this whole time. She was still standing in that same spot in the clearing, staring off in the direction of Cinnabar. She had this look of contempt on her face. Steven looked back at the three still bickering and walked over to Ruby.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. The sounds of squabbling became quiet as the three realized Steven had left. Ruby, still unmoving, stared deep into the path Cinnabar had made.

Without moving, turning, or even emoting, she declared, "I'm going to kill her."

The clearing erupted into screams and shouts as Ruby suddenly sprinted forward. Amethyst was first to process what had happened.

"Woah there!" She leapt in front of the charging Gem, attempting to block her way. But, Ruby effortlessly barreled through her. Pearl grabbed onto her next, yet Ruby had only slowed down a tiny amount. The two held on in vain as Ruby marched forward.

"Ruby! You need to calm down," Pearl pleaded, trying to keep her from running after the Commander. "You're going to blow everything!"

"Yeah, and blow up the jungle while you're at it," Amethyst shouted, wrapping her whip around Ruby's arm. Yet, Ruby continue to trudge on, each step she took leaving a burning mark. She threw her head back.

"I AM A BURNING WHITE FLAME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "AND SHE'S GONNA BE DUST IN MY HANDS!"

Flames erupted from Ruby's hands and pillared into the air for a few seconds. Sapphire ran in front of Ruby and blocked the path. "Ruby, please calm down. You're allowing your rage to get the best of you."

"AND YOU'RE LETTING SOME GEM HURT STEVEN!" She screamed, taking another step forward.

"What are you guys talking about!"

Everyone, including Ruby, turned back to the clearing, where Steven was stomping out the mini-brush fire Ruby had created. He looked impatient. Sapphire was first to respond.

"Steven, we're—"

"—trying to protect you," Ruby finished, her anger suddenly diminished. She couldn't direct her rage at Steven. Amethyst and Pearl let go as they realized Ruby had cooled off. Steven frowned.

"Really? Because it looks like you guys are being really selfish right now," he said. "This is supposed to be my project, and you're all keeping something from me. Doing your own thing."

"Hey, don't pile me up with them," Amethyst said, stepping away from the other three. "I don't know anything either."

Steven sighed as Amethyst stood by him. The rest of the Gems were hiding something, but he couldn't worry about that now. They needed to finish the mission.

"Okay, look. You've all got some issues with Cinnabar. I get it. But right now is not the time to start falling apart. Let's just go follow Cinnabar, alright?"

"I'm good with that." Amethyst huffed, crossing her arms. The three Gems still at the edge of the clearing looked at one another. Pearl was the first to stand up.

"Despite what I may think about… her, I'm willing to continue the mission. For you, Steven," she explained. Pearl walked over to and stood by Steven. Sapphire looked down at Ruby, who was gripping the dirt in an attempt to release frustration. The ground was smoldering beneath her.

"We should get up."

"She's doing something to him, Sapphire. How can you stand it?" Ruby replied. Her head was turned away.

"I don't."

Ruby turned. "What?"

Sapphire smiled. "I know it may seem like I'm being careless, like I'm just leaving Steven to face the danger alone. But I feel the same way you are. However, I believe in Steven enough to trust that he knows what he's doing. And you should too." Sapphire extended her arm to Ruby.

Ruby took a few moments to think. The small fire beneath her finally went out. Her frown went neutral as she sighed. She chuckled and turned to accept the gesture. Sapphire lifted her up from the ground and the two found themselves in each other's arms.

And where two Gems stood, one remained.

"Garnet," Steven whispered in awe as the fusion formed in front of them. She took a moment to summon her visor before turning to the group.

"Steven," she began. "Thank you."

Steven nodded before Pearl stepped forward. "But, Garnet. Why fuse here? The Commander can still catch us."

Garnet shook her head.

"We… I. I need time to think." She summoned her gauntlets. "You all go on ahead. I'll catch up."

And with that, she leapt into the jungle and sprinted away, out of sight. The sound of her footsteps faded.

"We should get going," Pearl said, breaking the silence that had formed. "The Commander is going to start getting suspicious."

The other two nodded and soon the group was off down the path.

Pearl stood a few feet in front of the other two. Amethyst was off to the side of the path, her fingers locked behind her head. Steven had a lot on his mind as they walked through the jungle. The most prominent thought being what Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire were talking about. What did they think Cinnabar was doing to him. He looked down at his hand and made a fist. He was getting stronger, which was cool. Yet, only Amethyst thought this was a good thing.

Speaking of Amethyst, the purple Gem knocked into Steven's side, catching his attention.

"Huh? Oh, hey Amethyst."

"Hey, Ste-man, don't listen to those two. I think you're doing awesome with Cinnabar." She reassured, her hands falling from behind her head. Steven smiled.

"Thanks." He began whispering. "I guess Pearl is just really worried about me, ya know?"

Amethyst huffed. "Yeah, sure..."

Steven frowned. "What's up with you?"

Amethyst perked up, and her mischievous smile returned. "Who cares about me, what's up with you and Peridot."

Steven's face erupted in a bright blush. "Uhhhh."

"Ha! I knew it," she called. Steven wrapped his hands over her mouth, making sure she didn't alert Pearl. Amethyst began laughing through his hands. "Okay, okay, give it to me straight. When did it start?"

Steven was hesitant for a moment. "Last night."

"And you're already about to fuse the moment you're in the same room? Wow, didn't expect Peridot to be so easy."

Steven didn't know what she meant. "Look, can we keep this between us? Me and Peridot are still trying to handle it ourselves; I don't really want Pearl and Garnet to be worried. Or give me dating advice."

Amethyst smiled. "Ah, don't worry about it. I'll shut up about your secret girlfriend until this whole Cinnabar thing blows over. M'kay?"

Steven would've been embarrassed over the "girlfriend" comment, but his attention was taken by what Amethyst was implying.

"What do you mean, blow over?" He asked. Amethyst snorted in laughter.

"I mean, Cinnabar ain't gonna—"

"Steven, Amethyst," Pearl called, cutting Amethyst off. "We're here."

The thin path the three had been walking through opened up to a larger clearing. Standing at the opposite end was Cinnabar who was leaning on her scythe, facing them. She had a quizzical expression on her face. Cinnabar shook her head as she noticed the others enter. She seemed to have been lost in thought. She stood straight.

"Took you all long enough," She commented, lifting her weapon from the ground. Pearl quickly apologized. Cinnabar nodded before turning to begin swinging again. However, she paused. "Where are Ruby and Sapphire?"

Pearl didn't hesitate. "They stayed back, they needed more time to talk."

Cinnabar nodded once more before returning to cut trees. "I think we'll be done very soon. I can feel us approaching the objective."

Steven smiled to himself. If they finished soon enough, he might be able to get back home in time to see Peridot. He might even have enough time to have Connie over. He picked up the pace, excited at the thought.

* * *

It was many more hours later.

Apparently to Cinnabar, who was often hulled up in her ship for weeks at a time, several hours meant 'very soon.' However, it wasn't like anyone could complain. Ruby and Sapphire also hadn't returned yet, leaving the group quite bare. It was past nightfall now and the party was beginning to lag behind. Pearl was walking a few feet back from Cinnabar, using the light of her Gem to illuminate the thick forest.

Behind her, Amethyst and Steven trudged on, tired and sweaty from the hours of walking through the hot, humid forest. Amethyst had her hair tied up. It had kept dragging through the mud and dirt. Steven, meanwhile, had rolled up his sleeves and was swatting the air in frustration; dozens of mosquitoes were swarming around him. His idea of seeing Peridot before bed was thrown out a long time ago.

Cinnabar, meanwhile, hadn't faltered in the slightest. She was still diligently cutting down each tree in their path without much resistance. The only difference now, however, was that she'd occasionally pause to knock down a tree that was half cut.

Minutes before Amethyst was tempted to just scream into the night from boredom, Cinnabar came to a stop. The trees had suddenly cleared, leaving a long line of just forest floor. Cinnabar smiled as she put away her weapon. It was a crash site.

"Gems, I believed we've found our target," she commented, catching everyone's attention. In front of her was a mound of moss and vines, wrapped around something imbedded into the ground. Pearl shined her light on the mound in question. It was about the size of a couch.

Amethyst leaned over to Steven. She began whispering. "Hey, do you even remember what we've been looking for?"

"Pearl said something about some machine lost during the war," he whispered back. He was especially quiet when saying the 'w' word.

Cinnabar leaned down and gripped the edges of a thick sheet of plant life. Then, like she was dusting a carpet, she tore the whole covering of moss and vine and shook it. She took a look at how thick it was before turning to Pearl.

"I thought you said this payload was lost only recently?"

Pearl stumbled. "Uh, yes! But you see, the, um—"

"The jungle grows really fast," Steven cut in, providing an explanation. Pearl nodded with haste, to which Cinnabar just grumbled. She tossed the sheet of moss away to reveal the metal underneath.

The group stood forward to get a look. Pearl shined her light down. Buried about halfway into the ground was a metal tube. It had what appeared to be fins and booster at the far end and a rounded tip at the other. It resembled an old school rocket ship. Near the tip of the ship was an insignia of four diamonds. They were yellow, blue, white, and most prominently, pink. The pink diamond was larger and still quite vivid while the others were faded.

Steven's eyes lingered on the bright pink diamond. For a reason he couldn't discern, it attracted his attention. Cinnabar smiled and leaned down to the insignia. Pearl panicked as she placed her hand on the yellow diamond. The insignia flashed red and a loud beep was heard.

"What?" Cinnabar said out loud. "How in the world—"

"What's wrong?" Steven asked, peeking from behind Pearl.

"These transport pods are meant to only open to high ranking Gems. Yet, it's rejecting me," she explained, standing up.

"Here, let me try," Pearl said, now calm. Cinnabar stepped out of the way for Pearl to lean down. She laid her hand on the insignia, specifically on the pink diamond. She grew concerned as it beeped and flashed red. "That _is_ strange. Whatever's inside must have been very important to… Pink Diamond."

Steven looked up at Pearl, who had paused at the mention of the matriarch. Before he could talk to her, however, Cinnabar stood forward again and summoned her weapon.

"Forget it, I'll just cut it out," she declared as she spun her scythe above her head. Pearl pulled Steven back as the Commander showed off. Steven smiled, excited to see Cinnabar go to town on the ship. However, as he looked back down at the half-buried pod, he was reminded of something.

Something Peridot had said, Steven thought. Cinnabar tossed her scythe into the air. It twirled a few times.

Something… relevant.

Cinnabar caught the scythe as it descended. She swung it back, arching back comically. Then, Steven remembered. The metal of the ship and the seal, that was it. Cinnabar hurled her weapon down.

"Isn't that carbonadium?"

Cinnabar froze mid-swing. Her pupils constricted. She pulled back from the ship.

"Oh my stars, I'm an idiot."

"Carbonadium!" Pearl called, pulling Steven back further. "And we nearly hit it!?"

"What?" Amethyst asked. "What's that hafta do with anything?"

Cinnabar quickly put away her weapon. She turned back to the group.

"Carbonadium absorbs and resonates kinetic energy back at its source. Me striking it would be like hitting a giant tuning fork."

"With the force of a nuclear weapon!" Pearl finished. She had Steven tightly wrapped in her arms. "It would've shattered everything in ten-kilometer radius."

Cinnabar turned to the two.

"How did you know what the pod was made of, Steven of Quartz. I hadn't even considered it."

"It just looked like the door that was on your ship." Steven peaked out from Pearl's concerned grip. "It even had the little diamond scanner thingy."

"My ship?" She replied, suddenly reminiscing. She shook her head. "You were on my ship?"

"Well, yeah. I was the one who found you," Steven explained. Cinnabar looked back down at the insignia. She was lost in thought. The new silence grew weary.

"We can't open it," Pearl reiterated. "Let's just go, Cinnabar. We can try again tomorrow."

"No," Cinnabar answered. "If the jungle grows as fast as you said it does, we'll just lose a whole day of work."

She turned to Steven and Pearl. There was a fire in her eyes.

"I want you to try, Steven."

"Really!" Steven said, loosening from Pearl's grip. The thin Gem wrapped him up tighter.

"No!" She shouted. "You have no idea how it'd react to a Quartz like Steven."

"Yeah," Amethyst added. "Doesn't sound like the best idea."

Cinnabar shook her head. "How did you get into my chambers to find me?"

"I opened the door," Steven explained, getting out from Pearl's tight hug. Pearl pulled him back.

"I knew it," Cinnabar said with a smile. "The scanners seem to be misreading Steven of Quartz. He may be able to open it."

"I wanna try!" Steven said with excitement. He jumped up and down in Pearl's arms. She was forced to let him go. He turned to her. "Come on Pearl, just let me try."

Pearl was hesitant. "Steven, I— I don't know."

"Please, Pearl. Pretty please?" He said with puppy dog eyes. Pearl sighed.

"Alright."

"Yes!" Steven jumped up again and ran over to the ship. Cinnabar smiled as the young Gem passed her. She smirked at Pearl before turning back to the pod. Steven got onto his knees and leaned down to diamond insignia. Behind him, Pearl was sweating. Amethyst shot her a look.

He looked down at the four diamonds, and his eyes fell back to the large pink one. He placed his hand on it, like he saw Pearl and Cinnabar do before. A few seconds of anxious silence followed before the pod reacted. The whole insignia flashed a bright pink and dinged a high tone.

"I think it opened!" Steven called, stepping back. Cinnabar grinned and patted Steven's shoulder.

"Great job, Steven. I knew you could do it." Cinnabar stepped forward as the pod began to change. A seam suddenly formed in the smooth ship and a whole panel slid away. Dust and smoke fled the newly opened compartment. The Commander stepped over the ship and reached inside. She shifted around the container before smiling. She had something.

What she pulled from the ship was strange. It could only be described as jackhammer with claws rather than a hammer. It short and stout, with a box that connected to a claw that reached out like a hand. It had two handles on either side with what looked like a drawer on the side opposite of the claw. It was covered in what looked like complete chicken scratch.

"What is it?" Steven asked, getting closer. Pearl jerked him back. Cinnabar gave the device a look over, turning it a few times.

"I… don't know." She looked up at Pearl. "Commander Pearl, you wouldn't happen to have any idea? And for the Diamonds' sake, let go of Steven of Quartz."

Pearl apprehensively released Steven before stepping past him. Cinnabar handed her the device to study. After a few seconds, Pearl put a hand on her mouth.

"Oh my stars, this is it."

"Quit with the pronoun game, Pea. What is it?"

Pearl turned to face everyone better. "This is an experimental Gem healing technology that… Pink Diamond was working on. It can repair fractures and cracks in a Gem."

Cinnabar furrowed her brow. "Pink Diamond certainly has enough Rose Quartzs to heal Gems. I don't see why she'd need this."

Steven was slightly taken aback at the mention of his mother. He knew there were other Quartz like her. It was just… weird, hearing her referred in plural.

"Not every base on the colony can get one, unfortunately," Pearl lied. She turned it over in her hands. "But judging from its current state, it would only be able to heal one, maybe two, Gems. And—"

Pearl's eyes bulged as she pulled back the drawer of the device. Cinnabar took a step forward.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm sorry. It's just… I'm not used to this." Pearl handed the machine back to Cinnabar looked at what Pearl was talking about.

"Oh. Oh," She said. Suddenly, she was less passionate about holding the machine.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked, worried about the sudden nervousness from the two. Cinnabar straightened up, realizing she was setting a bad example.

"The device, its energy source is a bit… unsettling." She pulled the drawer open to show Steven. He recoiled in shock. He was suddenly filled with the disgust Pearl and Cinnabar had a few moments before.

Inside was the shattered remains of some poor Gem. The healing device relied on a Gem being shattered to work. An uncomfortable quiet grew in the group.

Steven was distraught. He had seen far more shattered Gems than he was comfortable with. The idea of one Gem being sacrificed to heal another sent a shiver down his spine. Why would you ever do that when you could just go to someone like Rose? His mom would've helped, right?

Steven shuddered, realizing Pink Diamond might've made the device after the rebellion began. Because his mother wasn't there to heal Gems. He tried to distract himself, but found that his gaze kept returning to the device in Cinnabar's hands.

Cinnabar shut the drawer quickly, breaking the short silence. She perked up.

"It's alright. Whatever is required to serve the Diamonds, right?" She said, expecting a sounding call of yes. All she got were a few murmurs of agreement. Left to another awkward and still silence, Steven was forced to return looking at the device. The long scratches caught his eyes; they were too deep to just be scratches.

"Why is it so scraped up?" He asked, trying to distract himself. Cinnabar looked down at the device. She turned to Steven in confusion.

"Steven of Quartz, can you not read the language of your people? This is Gem-Speak." She turned to Pearl who was blushing in embarrassment. "Have you taught Steven of Quartz anything about Homeworld? First, it's the history of the Diamonds and now his own language?"

"She's got you there, Pea." Amethyst laughed. "To be honest, I can't read a lick of it either."

"We-We never had a chance!" Pearl defended, taking a step back. Cinnabar shook her head.

"We'll discuss this later." Cinnabar crouched down to be level with Steven. She pointed to the first large mark on side of the device. "This character means ownership, Steven of Quartz. It's modified by this double loop, to denote the owner. In this case, it's Pink Diamond."

Pearl's lips scrunched up as she saw Cinnabar teach Steven his first few Gem words. That was going to be her job. Amethyst smirked and nudged her in the side.

"And these two mean energy and source. Together they mean—"

"The source of power!" Steven said with excitement. He committed the few words to memory. Cinnabar had a wide smile.

"Perfect!" She said, patting his shoulder. Standing up, she faced the other two. "Alright, Pearl. Unless you want us lugging this around for the entire return trip, I'd recommend you store it."

Pearl nodded before taking the device from Cinnabar's outstretched hands. She shuddered as she slipped it into her Gem's storage. Satisfied with everything, Cinnabar began walking down the path she had formed.

"Mission's over Gems. Let's head home. We'll hopefully meet up with the other two on our way back." She paused for a moment, before turning to look back at the other three. "Steven of Quartz, why don't you lead the way?"

Steven grinned, stars in his eyes. He raced forward to get in front of the Commander.

"Alright!"

Pearl sighed as she saw Steven run up to Cinnabar's side, before overtaking her. Oh Rose, she thought. She was losing him.

End of Chapter 7


	8. The Lesson

Chapter 8: The Lesson

Steven stood by the door frame, smiling. It was nearly noon, and yet the Universe household stood silent. Lying quietly on his couch was Cinnabar. She was thankfully one of the few Gems that slept.

Steven shifted in place and looked over to the bathroom. He was waiting. After a few more silent moments, his patience was rewarded. Peridot fumbled out from the restroom and comically snuck past the sleeping Cinnabar. She'd pause every few seconds, when Cinnabar mumbled something or shifted in her sleep. When Peridot finally reached the doorway, Steven took her hand. With that, the two were off. Hand in hand, they ran down the stairs and through the beachside.

Steven was laughing his head off. He was practically skipping over the sand. He was soaring. He couldn't express his glee anymore if he tried. Steven's hand was tightly bound to Peridot, who was lagging behind him. She wasn't used to the display of affection. Yet, Steven's infectious joy soon got the better of her. She snorted in laughter. Before long, she was laughing right along with him.

The young couple found themselves on the beach by the old docks. Steven stumbled. Not suddenly or by accident, but with loving intention. Peridot fell down with him and the two began rolling on the beach side. Still laughing, the two came to a stop.

Steven grinned; his face was inches from Peridot's. She returned the smile and two found themselves laughing again. Neither noticed the light emanating from their Gems. Neither cared to notice.

And where two Gems laid in embrace, one remained, hugging themself.

Tourmaline fell onto their back and let out a relaxed sigh. They felt the warm sun beat down on them. It was nothing, however, compared to the warmth they felt inside. Tourmaline wrapped their arms around themself. They basked in the loving embrace.

A smile grew on the fusion. They let out another sigh of content. Tourmaline opened their eyes and looked up at the sky. They watched the clouds pass by.

"So this…" They let their hand run through the sand. "...is me."

Tourmaline leapt up from the sand and brushed the thick, curly ringlets from their eyes. The Gem giggled as another loose hair fell in front of their vision. They blew it away.

"So, what can I do?" They asked themself. Tourmaline reached down to their naval and summoned Steven's shield. The Gem smiled. It was larger than normal, with a slight green tint. The translucent pink now seemed more fractured, almost like stained glass, They reached up to their visor and tapped on its bridge. Tourmaline grinned as it disappeared. "Now, how about Peridot—"

The Gem's hand stopped just short of Peridot's Gem.

"No… No weapon." The Gem stood silent for a few moments. They nodded. "That's fine. Really."

Tourmaline held Steven's shield closer.

"We can make due." The fusion shook their head and looked off to the left. Their face was suddenly down.

"No, it's me. I can't summon a weapon."

They shook their head again and looked off to the right.

"It's fine, Peridot. You don't need to—"

They turned left.

"Steven, I—"

The fusion suddenly felt itself about to fall apart. One half was tearing away from the embrace. Their body shook and shivered as the dialogue was cut off. The fusion was coming to an end. Their convulsions came to a sudden stop, however, when their eyes fell onto the ocean. Serenity washed over them as they took another deep breath. Peace.

"You want to talk about it?" Tourmaline asked, their eyes now closed. They opened. "Aren't we already?"

Tourmaline sat back down on the sand and crossed their legs. They inhaled. And then the words flowed.

"Peridot is an era two Gem," they began. "Homeworld was running out of resources so… they cut corners. Creating Gems that couldn't change shape or summon a weapon or tool. It's why they give us the limb enhancers."

A few minutes of silence followed. All that could be heard was the calm ocean waves. Tourmaline opened their eyes.

"I never knew."

Tourmaline turned left.

"A few days ago, I would've never wanted you to know."

The fusion's solemn face let out a small smile. "Thank you, for telling me."

The Gem laid back onto the sand and closed their eyes. They were content once again. After a few more minutes of basking in their own warmth, however, Tourmaline began to become stir crazy. Peridot and Steven had too much energy between them for their fusion to be so laid back.

"Yesterday was interesting." Tourmaline contemplated which side that came from. Both, technically. Without speaking, the fusion recollected the events from the day before. Two sets of memories played. Tourmaline snorted in laughter as they sat up. "Okay, I lied. Peridot's day was boring."

Tourmaline began to think about what had happened with Steven yesterday. He had a major breakthrough with Cinnabar, much to the surprise of one of their halves. Tourmaline was about to unfuse again, just in reaction to Cinnabar's declaration about Steven and the Diamonds. But Peridot managed to control herself. Steven helped.

What Steven couldn't help, however, was speculating. The Gems were keeping something from him. Something Cinnabar was apparently doing. Tourmaline racked their brain in thought. Neither Steven nor Peridot had an idea. Stuck at a dead end, Tourmaline tried changing the subject.

"I'm still trying to figure out what's going on with Steven," Tourmaline said to themself. They hugged their knees. "Why he got taller. Gems… shouldn't do that."

Tourmaline shook their head.

"I'm not like other Gems." Steven had said that. "A while ago, before I met you, I started getting older. Like _a lot older_."

Tourmaline giggled.

"In like a day, I was an old man and everything," Steven confessed. Tourmaline frowned. "I… I nearly died."

Tourmaline shot up and shook their head.

"What!?" Peridot was panicking. Steven calmed her down and after a few moments, they were at ease again. Tourmaline took a deep breath. "Okay, tell me everything."

Inside the mind of Tourmaline, Steven exposited the birthday incident, whilst Peridot listened with concern. When Steven was done, Tourmaline sighed. They began contemplating what was happening. They wanted to know.

"Hm…" Tourmaline looked off at the ocean. They ran their hand through their hair again. They had no idea. Tourmaline released their legs and leaned back. "Bah. Your human biology confuses me, Steven."

Tourmaline began to grow restless. They needed to blow off some steam.

Tourmaline leapt to their feet, a shot of adrenaline rushing through their veins. They had energy and they wanted release. They _needed_ release. Tourmaline summoned Steven's shield again and launched it into the sea, as far as they could throw. Their laughter echoed across the beach, as the shield skimmed the ocean surface like a skipping stone.

Tourmaline summoned another shield and tossed it like a frisbee, just to see how far it'd go. Then another, and another. Each toss should've taken something out of them, but they just had too much energy. Shields began to collide with each other midair, ricocheting and exploding over the water. Tourmaline's resounding cackling filled their ears.

Lost in the sound of their own happiness, however, Tourmaline didn't hear the distinct crunch of feet on sand. A hand reached over and touched their shoulder.

"Heyyy."

Tourmaline whipped around and slammed the shield they held against their chest. A green and pink ringlet fell in front of their face, blocking their view. Tourmaline parted the hair from their eyes,

"Amethyst?" The fusion said suddenly. Standing in front of them, that familiar purple figure was flashing them a cheeky grin. She laughed.

"Who else?" Amethyst began pacing around the fusion, giving them a look over. The reality of the moment then suddenly hit Tourmaline. Amethyst was here. She saw Steven and Peridot fuse. She was seeing _Tourmaline_. The strings were coming undone.

Tourmaline suddenly stumbled in the sand. A cold fear ran down their spine as their feet moved apart. They shuddered as they began to split. Amethyst's grin suddenly fell from her face. She put her hands up and took a step back.

"No! No," she quickly said. "It's okay."

She pointed back towards the city.

"I'll go, if you want." Her voice was calm and low. She didn't want to ruin the moment. Tourmaline stopped themself and got their bearings. They stabilized on the sand and took in another deep breath. After a few moments of intense internal dialogue, Tourmaline stood straight, no longer about to unfuse. They were far more unstable now, however. Amethyst smiled.

"You okay?"

Tourmaline paused. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." Amethyst grinned. She returned to pacing around the hesitant fusion. "Because, ah man, you guys are lookin' swaaanky."

She paused and leaned over to touch the shield Tourmaline held between them.

"Huh?"

"Oh dude, cool shield! It's all green and stuff." Amethyst looked up at Tourmaline. "So, hey, what's your name?"

Tourmaline was hesitant. They couldn't exactly deny being Steven and Peridot's fusion. They were holding Steven's shield for the stars' sake. But then again, they were still hammering out their relationship themselves; they weren't perfectly comfortable with telling someone else. Peridot especially. Still, Amethyst knew too much.

Giving into the request, Tourmaline loosened their grip on the shield. They gave a small smile.

"I'm Tourmaline."

"Tourmaline, eh?" Amethyst replied, getting used to the name. "That's cool."

"Amethyst, listen, you have to promise me that you won't talk to the Gems about this," Tourmaline began. "I— we. We're not ready, alright?"

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Pff, what do you take me for? Some kind of snitch? Course I'll keep it under wraps. I wouldn't bust you two. We're like— like the Shorty Squad, ya know?"

Amethyst grinned as the name for the three came to mind. Tourmaline frowned

"Amethyst, I—" Tourmaline sighed. They shook their head. "Steven, we need to talk. _In person_."

Tourmaline's whole body became awash with lime and pink light. Amethyst was forced to look away as the fusion came undone. When she could finally look again, Steven and Peridot stood in Tourmaline's place. They were holding hands.

"Wha— Why'd you unfuse?" Amethyst sputtered. Peridot stepped forward, though her hand was still bound to Steven's.

"Because we've got to talk about this. _All of us_ ," Peridot began. "Steven and I are still having trouble _being_ Tourmaline; we're not comfortable making decisions as them."

Peridot glanced back at Steven who nodded in agreement. Finally, the two had their hands separate. Peridot turned back to Amethyst, who had her fingers locked behind her head.

"You can't tell anyone about this. Not any Gem. Not Pearl, or Garnet, or _anyone_." Peridot said, sticking her finger up in a scolding motion. Amethyst snorted in laughter.

"I told you, it's cool Peri. I already promised to keep my mouth zipped." She made a zipper motion with her hand and shapeshifted her mouth into an actual zipper. Peridot became frustrated.

"Promise to me! To us!" She screeched. Steven put a hand on her shoulder, calming her.

"Let me handle it," he said. Peridot huffed before letting Steven step in front of her. "Amethyst."

"Yo."

"Can you help us out here, promise to not tell Garnet or Pearl about this? Or anyone really?" He asked. Amethyst frowned. Her hands fell from behind her head.

"I told you, I already did." Amethyst was beginning to get frustrated.

"Yeah, but Peridot's really nervous about the whole thing. She's still getting used to all of this, and she'd really appreciate it if you promised again." Steven tried his best to be diplomatic, but Amethyst merely crossed her arms and looked away. She was getting defensive, Steven thought. She was never the best at commitment.

Steven had an idea. Something to make everyone happy.

"You know what?"

"What?" Amethyst perked up from her wary stance. Steven stuck his hand out at her.

"Let's swear on it. You promise to keep everything secret. _And_ , me and Peridot will make a promise too."

"...What kind of promise?" Amethyst asked. Peridot took a step forward, unsure of the promise Steven was making for her. Steven grinned.

"We promise, that no matter what, we'll always stick it together. _As the Shorty Squad._ " Steven was betting a lot on this. He suspected Amethyst was feeling left out from what had been happening recently, whether it be the Cinnabar situation or between him and Peridot. He was riding on the idea that she wanted to feel more apart of things. Besides, it wasn't like he wouldn't have agreed to it anyways.

Amethyst's frown melted into a smile, then a laugh. Her hand wiped a tear from her eye before meeting Steven's half way through. Their hands laid on top of each other.

"Alright, I'll take that deal." She jeered. "Shorty Squad for life? Count me in."

"Awesome!" Steven said with a smile. All that was left was…

"What are you doing?"

The two turned to the final member of the party. Peridot was far more apprehensive to this whole deal. Mostly since she had no idea what was going on.

Steven flashed her a smile.

"It's like an oath. We make a promise to always stick it out for one another," Steven explained. "To always help each other."

Peridot was still unsure. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Okay, look if it'll help, I'll go first." Amethyst tossed her hair back before standing straight. "I promise to keep your guy's relationship a secret, until you're ready."

"And I promise to always be loyal to each other," Steven then said. "As the Shorty Squad."

The two looked back at Peridot who sighed. Several quiet moments passed. Finally, she placed her hand on top of the other two.

"I promise."

* * *

It was afternoon now. Steven sat on one of his kitchen stools, swinging his legs. He was turned away from the center of the house, as Cinnabar had asked him to wait like that. His mind wandered around the thought of what she was doing. His patience was soon rewarded.

"Alright, Steven of Quartz. I believe I'm ready. Turn around."

Steven swiveled in place to face Cinnabar, who was sitting on the couch. In front of her, laid out on the table, was an assortment of paper and crayons. Cinnabar stood up.

"It took a while, trying to find supplies for what I needed to do. But these 'cray-owns' should be sufficient," Cinnabar explained, picking up a red crayon. Steven snickered.

"What're we even doing?" He asked, jumping off the stool. He approached Cinnabar's little setup. Cinnabar straightened up.

"Ah hem. Yes," she began. "Steven of Quartz, I've determined your education in this colony to be less than sufficient. Even the lowest of Gems get a proper lesson in reading Gem-Speak. Thus, I've taken it upon myself to teach you."

"You're going to teach me how to read Gem!?" Steven gasped. Stars appeared in his eyes.

Cinnabar couldn't help but smile. "Yes. Now come, we have a lot to get through."

Cinnabar sat back down on the couch. Steven rushed to take the seat next to her. Cinnabar reached over and picked up a stack of paper and two crayons. She handed one to Steven before beginning to draw on the first sheet of paper. Steven leaned over and rested his head on her shoulder.

Cinnabar tensed up before continuing to work.

"The first thing to understand about Gem-Speak, Steven of Quartz, is that it's hierarchical. Like Gems, some parts are more important than others."

Steven awkwardly glanced away from the paper. He couldn't exactly say anything. Cinnabar continued. The paper now had a layered diamond with some marks on each level.

"At the top are verbs. The base symbol for any statement is the action. Remember the sentences from the device yesterday? 'Owns' was the base word."

Steven nodded. The machine had a big loop which Cinnabar had said meant owning. All the other marks were attached to it. Cinnabar drew that same symbol on the paper.

"Now below verbs are nouns, prepositions, and articles. So names and things that tie sentences together. So for example—"

Cinnabar put two marks on opposite sides of the 'owning' symbol. One looked like a curved 'm' while the other was an angular loop. Cinnabar shifted to show Steven the symbol she was making.

"That one means 'the' while the other means 'Cinnabar.' They _modify_ the original verb so that it now says 'Cinnabar owns the.'" Cinnabar circled the symbol. Steven nodded again, making extra sure to remember the symbol for Cinnabar. Cinnabar couldn't help but give a small smile before returning to the lesson. "So now, if you want to have a sentence with two nouns, you attach the noun being affected to the article symbol."

Cinnabar put a little half circle on the angular loop.

"This one means Pear—"

Cinnabar was cut short as the door to the temple came open. Strolling out was Pearl, who seemed to be carrying what looked to be a tall stack of school supplies. Papers, books, and what appeared to be a chalkboard were nearly spilling from her grasp. Thus, her view of the room was obstructed.

"Hello? Steven? I decided to take Cinnabar's advice and begin—" Pearl dropped the supplies in sudden surprise. The sight of Steven snuggly leaning up to Cinnabar's side had caught her off guard.

"Good afternoon, Commander Pearl," Cinnabar greeted. Steven sat up.

"Hey, Pearl!" He said excitedly. Pearl quickly straightened up.

"Oh, uh. Good afternoon to you, m'lady. You too, Steven." Pearl suddenly noticed the paper in Cinnabar's hand. "What're you two doing?"

"I've decided to take _my own advice_ , and begin to educate Steven of Quartz in Gem-Speak." Cinnabar smirked at Pearl, who felt like she was being skewered by the glance. Pearl took a deep breath.

"Oh, that's… That's nice." Pearl swooped down to grab the loose supplies. She awkwardly put them to the side. Cinnabar gave her a look before looking back down to the paper.

"Anyways, Steven of Quartz. How about you try?" Cinnabar jotted down a few symbols on another sheet of paper before handing it to Steven. "These marks mean 'Cinnabar','goes','to', and 'ship'."

Steven took the paper and analyzed the words Cinnabar had given him. He glanced over to the diamond chart she had made and rewrote the symbol for 'go,' as it was a verb. He then attached the mark for 'Cinnabar' to it, assuming the ship didn't go to Cinnabar.

As Steven was about to attach the symbol for 'to', something caught his attention. He looked up towards the kitchen. Pearl appeared to be whipping something loudly in a bowl. She seemed very stressed and was taking it out on what looked to be a bowl of nothing. Her eyes were locked onto Cinnabar. The Commander sighed.

"Commander Pearl, _what_ are you doing?" She asked, turning away from Steven's work. Pearl paused.

"Oh, nothing. Just preparing something that's supposed to be _my_ responsibility." Pearl returned to obnoxiously stirring the bowl.

"That bowl is empty."

"Oh, is it? Sorry, I always seem to forget the _most important part_." Pearl dropped the bowl onto the table of the kitchen and leaned down to one of the cabinets. Her eyes were glued to Cinnabar the entire time. She pulled out a bag of flour and Cinnabar sighed again.

"Commander Pearl," Cinnabar began.

As Cinnabar continued speaking with Pearl, Steven turned back to his work. He quickly attached the symbol for 'to' to 'go.' He then looked back at Cinnabar's example one last time before attaching the word 'ship' to the 'to' symbol. Satisfied with his work, he looked back up at the two bickering Gems in the room. Pearl was still neurotically stirring the bowl while arguing with Cinnabar.

"Steven is under _my_ care." Pearl lifted her whisk from the bowl and pointed it at Cinnabar. "I should be the one to teach him."

"Steven of Quartz is under your _command_ , and I overrule you," Cinnabar replied. Pearl growled.

"What do you even know about teaching Gems? You're a war commander; your job is to _hit_ things."

"What would _you_ know? Your job is to look pretty and hold things."

A sudden and blanketing silence filled the room. Cinnabar cursed to herself, realizing her mistake. Pearl took a step back, unsure of how to react. Steven was frozen. Immediately regretting what she had said, Cinnabar stood up.

"Commander Pearl, I… I apologize for that outburst. It's not like me to hold something like that over people." Cinnabar finished her apology with a firm bow.

Pearl, who was not used to being addressed in such a way, was hesitant. She didn't know what to say. Steven took this opportunity to stand up. He stole the attention of Cinnabar and Pearl.

"Look, you guys have some tensions, I get it. But maybe this can be the chance for you guys to get to know each other. Why don't you _both_ teach me?"

Cinnabar and Pearl looked at each other, uneasily. Another moment of silence was quickly broken by Cinnabar.

"What do you say, Pearl?" Cinnabar offered. She held her hand out in reconciliation. Wanting to end the conflict before it brought on any more suspicion, Pearl conceded. She stepped forward and took Cinnabar's hand.

"Alright, I give," she replied. Steven smiled to himself as Cinnabar sat back down and Pearl walked around to sit next to him. They were gonna work together. Pearl took the paper from Steven's lap. "Now, let's see what you've shown him so far."

Steven sat and waited with a gleeful expression as Pearl looked over his work. His smile disappeared, however, as Pearl began to shake her head.

"No. No. No. This is all wrong."

"What?" Steven wondered what had gone awry. Realizing she was being vague, Pearl looked up at the other two.

"Oh, not you, Steven, it's what's she's teaching you. The Diamond Method is very archaic and hasn't been used in a long time," Pearl explained.

"The Diamond Method is the _only_ method. There's no other true way to write Gem-Speak."

"Shows what you know. Have you ever _tried_ encoding this? Every sentence has to be sent pictorially," Pearl explained. She flipped Steven's paper over and pulled out a pen from her Gem storage. "It's Gem-Speak Standard you should be teaching."

"Steven of Quartz should learn how high-ranking Gems read and write. This standard script is beneath him." Cinnabar folded her arms. Pearl growled.

Steven gave a chuckling sigh. This was going to be a while.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later. And the three Gems were still going on with their lesson. Cinnabar and Pearl had mostly agreed to teach Steven both Standard and the Diamond Method. Thankfully, both versions of Gem-Speak used the same symbols.

Steven was having an okay time memorizing the many words he needed to write an average message. He could now write out a basic conversation in both methods. He definitely still needed practice, however. Cinnabar shifted in her seat before speaking.

"Alright, Steven of Quartz, write the sentence 'Sapphire froze the water' in Gem-Speak Diamond." Cinnabar twirled a crayon in her hands.

"Do the same in Standard." Pearl quickly replied, not one to be one-upped. Steven nodded and got to work. He started with Cinnabar's task, as she had asked first. He drew the symbol for 'freeze,' a sharp check. He then attached the marks for 'Sapphire' and 'the,' a rounded three and an angular loop respectively. He moved his crayon to attach 'water' to the 'the' symbol before pausing. He didn't know what 'water' looked like.

"Uh, what's 'water' in Gem again?" He asked, lifting his paper up. Cinnabar responded first.

"Oh, it looks like th—" Cinnabar paused, her crayon sitting on the paper. "Hm, I don't remember actually."

Pearl smirked.

"Ha, looks like you don't know everything," she chimed. Cinnabar rolled her eyes.

"I never said I did."

"What is it?" Steven said with excitement. He moved from Cinnabar's side and leaned on Pearl. She grinned.

"Well, Steven. It's actually very similar to—" Pearl paused. She wracked her mind. "Uh, it looks like this."

Pearl put her pen to the paper before pausing again. She tensed up. Cinnabar grinned and propped her head on her arm.

"Don't know either, huh?"

"Oh quiet." Pearl begrudgingly sat up. "I'm going to grab a lexicon. Wait for me."

Before Steven could respond, Pearl had promptly left the room and entered the temple. He sat back on the couch and began swinging his legs. His mind began to wander from the lesson to the topic of the Gem sitting next to him. Cinnabar was certainly doing better, acting with the other Gems. Sure she was a bit standoffish with Pearl, but surely that could be patched over. And she really seemed to like him too.

Maybe he should consider telling her soon, Steven thought. He didn't like lying for so long, especially to someone he considered his friend. He turned to look at Cinnabar who was staring out the window. She had a quizzical passive expression. She seemed so calm. Maybe now—

Steven's thought was cut short as Cinnabar suddenly leapt to her feet. Before he could even register what was happening, she had her weapon summoned and held between Steven and the temple door.

"Wha—"

"Stand back, Steven!" Cinnabar called, stepping in front of the boy. Her quizzical glance was replaced with an almost demented stare. "Some _beast_ has somehow infiltrated the base."

Obscured behind Cinnabar, Steven suddenly realized what she was looking at. He quickly sat up and peeked from behind her to confirm.

"That's just Lion," he quickly said, holding onto Cinnabar. Cinnabar tensed up before looking down at Steven.

"What?"

The pink feline yawned from its hidden napping spot before lazily walking forward. Cinnabar put a hand on Steven as Lion approached them. But he got loose from her grip and stepped forward.

"He's my pet lion. He lives here too." Steven stopped by Lion's side and patted the feline's mane. Lion ignored him and began to approach the front door. Now less worried, Cinnabar began to let her guard down. She didn't put away her weapon, however.

"You… own this creature?" She asked. "You tamed it?"

"Not really _own_ , Lion sorta does his own thing." Steven walked up to the stretching Lion. He began scratching behind Lion's ear, to which he began purring.

Feeling safer, Cinnabar finally put away her scythe.

"I'm surprised it's so calm around you. I've seen similar creatures in other systems, and they'd shatter Gems like you in minutes."

"Oh, Lion wouldn't do that." Steven hugged Lion's side and put on a silly voice. "You wouldn't hurt me, right Lion?"

Cinnabar giggled at Steven's voice. Lion ignored his question and began walking away, leaving Steven to let go of his side. The boy walked back up to Lion.

"Come on, say hello, Lion." Steven reached down to Lion's mouth, to try the old puppetry act he used to do with the Gems. Lion merely shook his head and walked past Steven. After a few silent seconds, Lion leaned up on the handle of the front door and left. Steven slumped over. "Oh, come on, Lion."

Cinnabar chuckled before turning away to look back at the temple door. She paused and crossed her arms, attempting to look distinguished. Steven raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior. Before he could address her, however, Cinnabar huffed. In possibly the most undignified display she could muster, Cinnabar threw her arms down to her sides, before looking away from the door.

"Is Pearl honestly going to take this long?" She said, walking towards Steven.

"Finding stuff in there can take a while. Things sorta end up in Amethyst's room, and they get lost."

"Hm." Cinnabar rubbed her chin in thought. "Come, just because Pearl isn't here, doesn't mean we can't get some work done."

Cinnabar walked back to the couch, with Steven following just behind. The two sat down next to each other. When Steven had gotten comfortable again, Cinnabar began.

"I'm going to show you how to ask a question in Gem-Speak."

Steven's eyes lit up.

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes, really," Cinnabar said with a laugh. She picked up another sheet of paper and began scribbling down some notes. When she finished, she presented it to Steven. The sheet had a chart that resembled the diamond she had made earlier, except now there was a layer beneath adverbs and adjectives. It looked far more like a diamond now.

"Requests?"

"Aye. It's the last symbol you would put on a statement. It's the difference between 'There is something on the wall' and 'What is the something on the wall'. You'll have to memorize the appropriate marks, of course."

"Wow, this is getting hard."

"It's nothing too difficult for you, I assure you. I know you can do _anything_ you set your mind to, Steven of Quartz," Cinnabar said with a frown.

"Ah, thanks." Steven blushed in embarrassment.

"Good, now to start, we begin the statement with the word 'is' as the verb." Cinnabar marked down a vertical line with a squiggle through it. "Then, you'll connect the relevant noun and article. I'm trying to ask 'what is the time?' So, we'll have the noun 'time' connected to 'the,' as if it's the passive noun."

Cinnabar wrote down the symbol for 'the' before connecting 'time' to it. They hung out like a chain on the right side of the 'is' symbol.

"Finally, you connect the request word to the verb."

Steven looked over the example Cinnabar had drawn for him. He walked through the steps one more time before nodding with a smile.

"I think I got it."

"Good." Cinnabar drew a few more symbols on the side of the paper along with some English words. She handed the sheet to Steven. "Now for some practice. Those are the request words you'll need to know. You're free to use them, but try to memorize them."

Steven glanced at the symbols in front of him. He turned back to the Commander.

"You want me to write you a question?"

Cinnabar nodded. With a look of determination, Steven returned to his paper and readied his crayon. He was going to write the best darn question he could think off. After giving it a moment's thought, Steven wrote down the symbol for 'like'. He then attached the symbol for 'do'. He then quickly marked a curved m on the 'like' symbol. He connected the symbol for 'Earth' to 'do'. Finally, he followed it up with the mark for 'how'.

Satisfied with his work, Steven handed the sheet to Cinnabar. The Commander took the scribbled paper and read off Steven's question. She smiled to herself as she realized what he was asking. How did Cinnabar like Earth? She turned back to the boy.

"A: When you want to refer to the person you're talking to, use the word for 'you'. It looks like a straight arrow. And B: Very much, thank you." Cinnabar rolled her eyes as Steven began grinning ear to ear.

"Really!?"

"Yes, really." Cinnabar was hesitant to continue. "Because… Because you came from it."

Stars appeared in Steven's eyes. He felt all warm inside. Not like he felt with Peridot, but like fireworks were going off in his chest.

"W-wow, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Really, don't." Cinnabar began to violently write out another statement. "Now, read this, and write me a response."

Steven nodded and took the sheet from her outstretched hand. Crudely drawn on the sheet was an s-like symbol, with a few more marks attached. The two that caught his attention were the symbols for 'how' and 'you'. He read the question once more before understanding what it was asking. How old are you?

He placed his crayon on the blank half of the paper and drew out a line with a squiggle through it. It was the symbol for 'is'. He then attached the word for 'I'. Finally, he connected the mark for '13-years-old'. It looked like an x with three lines through it. Thankfully, Earth years conveniently lined up with Homeworld years. He handed the sheet to Cinnabar. Her eyes went wide.

"You're much younger than I had imagined, Steven of Quartz. Good form, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Alright, write me another."

Sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth, Steven began thinking of another question. He considered reflecting her question back, asking how old she was. But, he let go of that idea for a few reasons. For one, his dad said it was rude to ask a lady for her age. Second, she probably wouldn't be happy with him being lazy with his question.

After deciding on his next question, Steven got to work. He drew out the large chain of marks, checking once at the end for any mistake. Pleased with the final product, he handed the paper to Cinnabar. The Commander nodded once while reading the question. Where are you from? Cinnabar rolled her eyes, though inside she had a big grin. This was a tricky question, as 'you' and 'from' actually had to be attached in a very specific order. Steven had done it correctly.

"Homeworld," she answered quickly, as Steven already knew. She grabbed a new sheet of paper from the pile and began work on what would be her final question. As her crayon touched the paper, however, she paused. She didn't actually have another question thought up. Her eyes scanned the whole room once over before she gained inspiration. It was something she had been waiting to ask anyways. She wrote down her question before handing the paper to Steven.

Steven took the paper into his hand. He looked over the symbols. Its base was the symbol for 'is' with the marks for 'who' and 'on' attached. The word for 'wall' was attached to 'on'. The question read out as 'Who is on the wall?'

Steven scrunched his lips in confusion. Had he misread the question? He peeked back at his cheat sheet. No, he was right. The sentence read exactly like that. Steven looked up at the wall, trying to understand what Cinnabar meant.

The very first thing his eyes fell on, however, answered his question. Hanging quite clearly in plain view was the painting of his mother, Rose Quartz. Steven silently cursed himself. How could he make such a blunder? He had to be careful answering this question. He couldn't exactly call her his mom, lest he blow the entire story the Gems and him had been building. But Steven needed to give a good reason why her picture was on the wall, and why she wasn't around.

Steven quickly wrote down the symbol for 'is,' buying time while he thought of an answer. He cringed under the pressure of having to tell another lie. It was his least favourite part of this whole plan. Still, he could tell a half truth.

Steven connected a single loop to the 'is' mark, denoting 'Rose Quartz' followed by the symbol for 'she'. He then moved his crayon to the right of the first answer and began his second. This would need two sentences. He again marked down the symbol for "is" and 'she'. Now came the tricky part. He began with the symbol for 'leader'. Then he attached a final mark to this, a circle with a tick on it. That word meant 'former' and since it was an adjective, it modified the higher tier noun.

The two sentences meant 'She is Rose Quartz' and 'She is the former leader'.

Feeling ready, but uneasy, Steven handed the sheet back to Cinnabar. The Commander took the answer and began reading over his responses. Steven fidgeted in his seat. He was nervous for more than one reason. For one, he hoped she accepted his two sentence answer. But his larger concern was whether or not Cinnabar would immediately suspect anything about Rose. Steven felt like hitting himself. Why didn't he have the sense to take down that painting?

Cinnabar had a small smile grow on her face as she read the answers, though she kept it hidden from Steven. She wiped the grin from her face before dropping the papers.

"Good job, Steven of Quartz. You identified the need for two responses." Cinnabar placed the paper on the table before standing up. "I think that's enough practice for now. We should wait for Commander Pearl to return."

Steven let out a quiet sigh of relief as Cinnabar began to stretch. He had successfully led her on. Still, he didn't like it. The sooner he could tell what was really going on, the better. Cinnabar walked away from the couch and approached the front door. Her hand rested on the handle.

"Go on and relax for now, Steven of Quartz. We will continue when Pearl comes back with the Lexicon." Cinnabar let a small smile grow on her face as she turned away and exited through the screen door. Steven nodded to her before she turned and left. After a few silent moments of waiting, Steven sat up. Cinnabar was back on the porch, just looking at the sea. She had taken a liking to it.

As Steven committed the last few minutes of his lesson to memory, he made his way to the bathroom. Peridot had snuck back in some time before his lesson with Cinnabar, so she should still be there. Steven twisted the knob of the door and entered, not bothering to knock.

The moment the door swung open, the room came alive with a loud banging sound. Before Steven could register what had happened, he found Peridot lying on the floor in a daze, a tower of books spilled to the side. It appeared that Peridot had been standing on the stack before falling.

"Peridot." Steven chuckled as he stepped forward to help the fallen Gem. Peridot ungraciously stood up and patted herself off before Steven could assist her. Steven giggled as she wiped a smudge from her visor. "What happened?"

"I was merely, uh, collecting data." She finished cleaning herself. "Yes, I was observing and cataloging your exchanges with Cinnabar."

"You were spying on us?" Steven questioned. Peridot's face went a shade of lime as she realized her mistake.

"No! I was just—" Peridot paused, unable to give an answer. Steven laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, you were just curious."

Peridot looked away, the lime blush still on her face.

"I couldn't even hear you. What were you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, Cinnabar was teaching me how to write Gem," Steven explained. Peridot's head snapped to attention.

"Diamond or Standard Method?" Her arms found her way to Steven's shoulders.

"Both? Pearl was helping," Steven explained hesitantly. Peridot had a gleam come to her eyes. Her quizzical frown turned into a fantastical grin.

"Commander Cinnabar herself was teaching you how to write Gem-Speak Diamond!" She shrieked in excitement. She was practically skipping in place. "Steven, learning Diamond Method Gem-Speak is one of the most _prestigious_ things a Gem can do! Even most Jaspers don't know it. Even I don't—"

Peridot paused, as something dawned upon her.

"Peridot?" Steven said with a look a concern.

"Teach me."

"What?"

"Teach me Diamond Method." Peridot's hands gripped Steven's shoulders tighter. "In all my time on Homeworld, I haven't had as much of even a chance to _see_ it written, let alone learn it. I've always dreamed of being able to write in the tongue of the Diamonds."

Steven's look of concern gave way to another soft smile. His hands reached up and gripped onto Peridot's. He flashed her a grin.

"Of course I'll teach you Peridot! I'll have to warn you, I'm just learning this myself."

* * *

Steven sat at the foot of his bed, his game controller in hand. The television was on, and a game was playing. His fingers expertly ran over the remote in his grip, toggling buttons and switches. Apparently, with his new size, his controller fit into his hand better. But while his body was occupied with the game, his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts kept bouncing between a few topics.

The first was with Pearl, who, after nearly half an hour, hadn't returned with the lexicon. He suspected it was lost to the annals of Amethyst's room. He considered leaving to help her find it. His second thought was with Cinnabar, who was still standing on his porch, looking out at the sea. She hadn't moved a muscle since she went out there. The additional lie Steven fed her earlier was leaving a bad feeling in his stomach. He was mulling over how he'd proceed with the whole "befriending" plan.

His final thought, however, was with Peridot.

His attempts to convey the lessons he had received literally less than an hour before had somehow been both successful and unsuccessful. He had trouble explaining some of the nuances of Gem-Speak that he had sorta just 'got' from example. Yet at the same time, Peridot needed a lot less practice and explanation to understand the language. Now she was back in the bathroom, mulling over herself. It had suddenly hit her that she had learned Diamond Method without authorization; she still needed time to process that.

Steven's attention was brought to the front door as he heard it open. Expecting Cinnabar to have finally gotten bored of looking at the sea, Steven turned away from the game. What was there instead surprised him.

"Thanks," Greg said, looking outside towards Cinnabar. "It'll just be a minute."

"Dad!" Steven said, jumping up from the floor.

"Hey, sport." Greg shut the screen door behind him. Steven skipped down his steps and rushed to give his father a hug.

"Oof!" Greg laughed as he was pushed back. He returned the embrace. "Ah man, Steven, I completely forgot how tall you got. You can hug really hard, you know that?"

"Sorry." Steven gave an awkward laugh as the two broke apart. Greg chuckled as he put a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"It's alright. But, hey, I haven't seen you in like half a week. Not since you showed up with Ms. Red out there. When did you guys find another Gem?"

"We found her in the hole that huge gem monster made a few days ago. Apparently, she got stuck there a while before the rebellion happened," Steven explained with a smile. Greg's face gained a look a concern at the word 'rebellion'. He began scratching the back of his neck. A nervous habit.

"Uh, so did she, like, know Rose or…"

"Nope, she was the commander to one of the Diamonds!" Steven ecstatically exposited. He was entirely unaware of his father's concern. Greg's face went a shade of white. He put a hand over Steven's mouth and pulled him further into the house, away from the door where Cinnabar could possibly hear them.

"And the Gems are just letting her hang around the house!?" Greg whisper-yelled. His hands gripped the little hair he still had on his head.

"Dad, it's fine. She doesn't even know what happened," Steven tried explaining. "She thinks this is just another base."

"Steven, I don't know if I really approve of this. What happens when she _does_ find out what's going on? When she starts to look at things more closely?" Greg was about to start shaking. "I can't believe Garnet would ever agree to this."

Steven's confident expression weakened as he saw how concerned his father was. He looked down at the ground.

"She… She didn't," Steven confessed.

"What?"

"This isn't Garnet's plan. Or any of the Gems. It's mine," Steven explained. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, mirroring his father. "Garnet wanted me to start taking more responsibility, so she made Cinnabar— that's her name by the way— my project."

Greg gained a look of disbelief.

"So, uh, what exactly _is…_ your plan." Greg tried his best to sound supportive, though he knew he was still apprehensive. Steven lightened up.

"I wanna show her how amazing the Earth is, how great _everyone here_ is. Then maybe… maybe she won't want to hurt anybody." Steven's voice trailed off. Silence filled the room as Greg thought over his son's words. After a few moments, Greg chuckled.

He put a hand on Steven's shoulder and took a knee. Before Steven could say anything, Greg wrapped his son up in a tight hug. He let go.

"Steven, sometimes I get really worried about you. What you're doing with the Gems. I'm afraid that one day I'll come here to find you hurt, or worse. But other times—" Greg took a moment to wipe a tear from his eye. "—I really believe you know what you're doing. This is one of those times."

Steven smiled as his eyes began to tear up.

"Bring it here." Greg and Steven practically collided into a tight hug. In one motion, Greg lifted Steven up from the ground and swung him around in his arms. Steven laughed as his father found himself struggling to hold his son up. Greg gave a half-hearted chuckle before depositing Steven on the ground. Their voices trailed off, leaving a calm silence. This silence, however, was soon broken by the distinct sound of a stomach rumbling.

"Hehe, haven't had lunch yet?" Greg suggested. Steven nodded. Greg chuckled and began walking to the kitchen. "Come on then, let's see if I can rustle something up."

Steven smiled as he followed his dad behind the counter. Greg swung the fridge door open and began perusing its contents. He had a quizzical expression.

"What do you feel like, Steven. A sandwich, maybe?" Greg suggested, finding the fridge surprisingly bare. He pulled out an empty jug of milk.

"Amethyst just cleared us out, and Pearl hasn't had the chance to get more food," Steven explained. "So we don't really have a lot."

Greg put on a smile.

"Ah, it's okay. We Universe men are very crafty with very little." Greg grabbed a nearly empty carton of eggs from the side. "How about an omelette?"

He shook the carton and realized only two eggs remained.

"Er, poached maybe?"

Steven sat at the counter, watching as his dad fried up the last of the food in the house. The distinct sizzle and crackle of cooking oil in the pan filled his ears. It was comfortable. He'd been so entrenched the Gem stuff the last few days; some human activities would be a good change of pace.

With his back to his son, and his attention still on the eggs in front of him, Greg began talking.

"So, how's the new height treating you? Having any issues getting used to it?" he asked. Steven looked up from the counter.

"A bit. I'm really bad at skee ball now, because of it." Steven looked down at his hands. "But my controller fits a lot better in my hand. I think Amethyst only ever beats me because she can make her hands bigger."

Greg laughed as he flipped one of the eggs on the pan.

"Yeah, that happens when you don't play for awhile and get taller. You forget how long your arm is, from the last time you played." Greg turned and ran a finger over his outstretched arm. Steven chuckled.

Greg lifted the pan from the stove and began looking for a plate to deposit the cooked eggs. As he searched, he began speaking again.

"So, uh, has anything else been growing." Greg looked away as he asked this.

"What?" Steven asked, confused. Greg nervously deposited the eggs onto a plate he found.

"Like, you kinda skipped the first half of puberty, and—" Greg paused as he turned. Steven gave him a confused look. "Steven, to be honest, I still don't know how a lot of this Gem stuff works, doubly with how you're half human and all. My question is, uh, what do you think of girls?"

"What, like the Gems?" Steven asked. Greg pulled two forks from a drawer.

"No, I mean like, girls _your age_." Greg paused for a moment. "Oh man, you really don't know many girls your age."

Greg went into thought as he passed Steven a fork.

"What do you think about Connie, now that you're older?" Greg said, rephrasing his question. Steven smiled.

"What's there to say, she's my best friend!"

"Just that, huh?" Greg took a bite from the eggs with his fork. "What about Kofi's kid, Kiki. What do you think of her?"

Steven paused as he bit into some of the eggs. He wasn't sure what his father meant. He thought of Kiki as a friend as well. However, Steven suspected that wasn't the answer his dad wanted. His mind wandered to Peridot for a moment, before he answered.

"She's a good friend, too. Even if I don't see her as often as Jenny."

"Hm." Greg took another bite before putting his fork down. "Well, I guess it really hasn't kicked in for you yet."

"What?" Steven asked, very interested now. He quickly stuffed egg into his mouth. "What hasn't _kicked in_."

Greg stammered for a moment, before looking off to the side. His cheeks lit up in embarrassment.

"Uh, well, Steven. When a boy gets to a certain age," Greg gulped. "They start getting these feelings, usually, for girls. And uh, it sort of… takes up a lot of their time."

"I don't follow."

Greg sighed, picking up his fork and taking another bite of egg.

"Maybe I should talk about this later, when you're older, " Greg confessed. The mention of the o-word caused Steven to panic.

"Wait, no! You can tell me," Steven pleaded, his hands pushed down on the counter. He suddenly felt a heat build up in his Gem. The cool countertop was suddenly much warmer to his touch. Greg relented to Steven.

"Okay! Okay," he half-laughed. "You see, they start getting these feelings. Sort've like…"

Greg paused.

"Dad."

"Like me and your mother, Steven. Or like Garnet: A sort of attraction."

It suddenly dawned on Steven; what his father was miserably attempting to get at. _That_ feeling. The one he felt for—

Steven's mind came to a halt as he sat back down in his seat. His thoughts of Peridot did nothing to help the now burning warmth in his hands and Gem. Still, he thought. His dad had basically begun this whole topic excluding the Gems from what he was talking about. Steven tried to reasoned that there was no way his father would have an issue with him liking a Gem that way, for a quite _obvious_ reason. Unfortunately, self-doubt set in, and he immediately counter reasoned that his dad didn't feel that way about someone who was like a mother to him, or who tried to _kill_ him at one point.

Beyond all that, Steven didn't exactly want to admit to feeling that way about someone who the Gems considered an enemy only a while ago. At least not yet. He wanted Peridot's input first.

"Steven?"

Steven looked up from his lap. He put on his most convincing smile.

"Dad, I… I think I know what you're talking about," he confessed.

"You do?" Greg said, smiling. "That's awesome Steven! Who's the lucky girl?"

Steven felt his facade of smile melt off his face. He looked off to the side, with an awkward half frown.

"I can— I don't want to talk about it." Steven put down his fork. Greg mirrored him, with a look of concern on his face.

"Steven, I—" He paused. "Listen, it's an awkward time for you, I get it. New feelings, new body. Already don't want to tell your old man about your new crushes."

Steven couldn't help but chuckle. Greg continued.

"Trust me, I was the same. So, I'm gonna wait till you're ready to talk to me. Just promise me one thing."

"Hm?"

"When you're ready to talk, talk to me first. I'd love to have a one up on the Gems." Greg finished with a grin. Steven couldn't help but break out in a giggle. Greg snorted. "What?"

"Bit late for not telling the Gems."

"Oh come on, who knows?"

"Just Amethyst right now."

Greg huffed.

"Hm, guess I'll have to settle with Garnet and Pearl then. But hey, Steven."

"Yeah, dad?"

"Even if you won't tell me who it is, can I still pass on my patented _Mr. Universe_ dating tips?" Greg locked his fingers in a mock pleading motion. Steven broke out into laughter.

"Alright, shoot."

"Okay, so the first thing…"

Steven smiled as he listened to his father. The burning in his Gem dissipated, leaving a warm essence.

* * *

It was now an hour since Pearl had left to find the lexicon. Steven was beginning to become worried.

Greg had left about 10 minutes ago, leaving a quiet goodbye to Cinnabar, who was still looking out at the sea at the time. Thankfully, she eventually tore herself away from it and had joined Steven inside. The two were now silently sitting on the couch, waiting for Pearl's return. Steven wanted to go in to look for her, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to let Cinnabar into the temple. He would have to enter from his mother's room, and the last thing he wanted was Cinnabar to be in a room that was prone to projecting his unintentional desires.

So the two were left to the sit on the couch, waiting. They got bored very quickly. Steven thought about striking up some conversation, any conversation. But before he could improvise some topic to bring up, his prayers were answered. The door to the temple came open with a small flash of white light.

Steven leapt up from his seat and rushed the Gem that stood by the warp pad.

"Pearl!" Steven called out. Pearl, who seemed to be wiping something from her hair, smiled as the teenage boy rushed into her side. She chuckled, holding up a navy blue book.

"Hello to you too, Steven," she greeted. She took a step forward, Steven still latched to her side. "You would not believe what I had to go through to find this book."

She raised the book up for Cinnabar to see.

"To say it was lost in Amethyst's room would be an understatement. Did you know she has giant squids buried down there? I had to _fight_ one to get to this." Pearl shook her head and took a breath. Now calm, she opened the book.

"Sounds like you need better organization," Cinnabar shot in under her breath. Pearl ignored the comment and began skimming through the lexicon. She skipped halfway through the thick encyclopedia before coming to a stop. Her finger went down the length of a page.

"Now, the symbol for water is… Oh, of course." Pearl face palmed. Steven looked up at her curiously.

"What?"

Pearl turned the book to Cinnabar.

"Oh, that's right. How could I forget _that_?" Cinnabar said, standing up. Steven furrowed his brows.

"Forget what? What does it look like?" He asked, jumping up to look at the page. Pearl turned the book to show what the two were looking at.

"I think you'll be very familiar with this Steven."

Right in the center of the page, clear as day, was the symbol for water. Quite basic of a design, it was a raindrop. There was something special about it, however.

"It's Lapis's Gem!" Steven called, taking ahold of the book. Pearl nodded before pulling the lexicon back.

"Yes, a Lapis Lazuli was the Gem to discover water, so the word was given the symbol of their Gem." Pearl grimaced as she flicked through the book. "Actually, a lot of these one-off words are just the shape of Gems."

Cinnabar laughed.

"Yeah, when half of the basic elements are represented by the Gem of a Peridot, it gets a bit silly." Cinnabar folded her arms before laughing. Pearl couldn't help but let a giggle slip through.

"What?" Steven asked. Pearl put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's chemistry humor, I'll explain it later." Pearl closed the book. "Now, considering how long I've dragged this out. I think it's best we just end the lesson for today."

Cinnabar nodded from her seat.

"Agreed," she huffed. "I was just curious for the answer, anyways."

"Aww," Steven whined. "But I wanted to learn more Gem stuff."

"We can continue tomorrow, Steven." Pearl looked down at Cinnabar, who was now looking off to the side. Pearl sighed. "Thank you, Commander Cinnabar, for your help today."

Cinnabar looked up, surprised she was being addressed. She paused. "Uh, thank you, Commander Pearl."

The two sat in awkward silence whilst Steven smiled. They were getting along! He thought. Kinda. Sure that was after almost two hours of being apart, but still, that counted for something. He just needed to give them something to connect with. Steven had an idea, but he needed some help for it. He turned to Pearl and figured out what he was going to do.

"Hey, Pearl, can I borrow that book, to uh, study?" Steven pointed to the lexicon still in her hands. Pearl looked down before snapping back to reality.

"Oh, of course. That's a good idea." She handed the heavy bound book to Steven, who immediately opened it up. "Be careful with that, Steven. It's the only copy we have."

Steven nodded before swiping a few papers and a crayon from the table. Before Pearl could say another word, Steven rushed up his stairs to his room, leaving her with Cinnabar. Left without much else to say, she moved to the kitchen, feeling unsurprisingly not too keen on going back to the temple right now.

Steven deposited the supplies in his hand on his bed. He took two crisp sheets of the paper and laid them on the flat cover of the book. He drew two large stars on the papers, leaving room in the center for some words. He focused on one of the sheets, setting the other to the side. From left to right, he transcribed a few symbols, leaving blanks for the words he didn't know. The last mark was a half circle, given emphasis.

Steven then began flipping through the lexicon, looking for the words he needed. He wasn't sure how he knew where to find the marks, but they just came to him. Content with the symbols he found, he plugged them into the spaces of the sentence. Finished with the first card, he moved onto the second.

He transcribed one of the new words in the center of the star, before connecting the symbols for 'I' and 'to'. He then chained one more mark to 'to,' making sure they wrapped around the sentence in a nice way. The final symbol he attached was a curved m, given emphasis.

Pleased with his work, Steven reached into his nightstand and pulled out a pair of safety scissors. He expertly cut out each star, leaving two cards. Gripping each in his hand, Steven looked back into the center of the house. Pearl sat on one of the kitchen's stools, directly opposite of Cinnabar, turned away. Cinnabar, meanwhile, was still sitting on the couch silently. Her vision was turned away from Pearl.

Steven smiled as he stepped down his steps, the two notes in his hand. He caught the attention of the two Gems with a well-timed fake cough.

"I made something for you two," he announced. Cinnabar stood up attentively while Pearl turned in her seat. Steven looked at the two cards in his hands before crossing his arms to hold each card out to its recipient. He smiled as the two took the star-shaped cards.

Pearl put a hand over her mouth as she saw what she was looking at. It was a message, in Gem-Speak Standard. Cinnabar was grinning like a child as she admired Steven's calligraphy. The long chain of marks wrapped around the word beautifully. He was handling Gem-Speak Diamond quite nicely. She looked up at Pearl who had finished reading Steven's card. The two locked eyes and couldn't help but smile with pride.

The cards said 'thank you for being my teacher, Pearl/Cinnabar'.

End of Chapter 8


	9. The Meeting

Chapter 9: The Meeting

Sweet, warm winds blew across the soft hill top. The smell of sea salt rolled in, covering the beach and its surroundings in its scent. The sun sat high in the sky, bathing the buildings and cliff in its warmth. A boy sat on top of the hill, looking down at his feet. He smiled as his hands began to feel warm.

Steven had been sitting at this familiar spot for a few hours at this point. Every time he even thought of leaving, his mind went back to her. That one Gem that made his heart pick up. The one Gem that made him feel like he could leap over the moon. The one that gave him that warm feeling in his Gem. Peridot.

Steven brought his knees up to his chest as his smile grew. His Gem was becoming hotter by the minute, and he couldn't care less. He gripped his cheeks to feel their heat. He was becoming more and more flustered. Steven let his hands fall back to the grass as he closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do: He was hopelessly fond of her.

Steven suddenly felt guilty. He barely had a chance to see Peridot since yesterday. And even when he could, it was interrupted by Amethyst. Maybe he should follow his dad's advice and—

Steven's train of thought was suddenly derailed by the sounds of sizzling. The smell of burning filled his nostrils. Steven opened his eyes and began looking around in confusion. Was something on fire?

As quickly as his question was asked, it was answered. Looking down at the ground beneath him, he found the grass under his hands to be smoldering.

"Ah!" Steven yelped, jumping up suddenly. He began stomping the two patches of smoking grass in panic, making sure they were out. As soon as he was sure that the fire was extinguished, Steven looked down at what he suspected to be the cause of the problem. He hadn't noticed till then, but his hands were insanely hot. More than they've ever been up until now.

"Wah?"

Steven had been noticing the strange occurrences of his hands and Gem becoming warm the past few days, but he had mostly ignored it. Now it was becoming a problem.

"I gotta talk to the Gems."

He began sprinting down the hill. In less time than he expected, Steven found himself barreling through his front door, past the surprised face of Cinnabar. She was hanging out on the porch after their second Gem-Speak lesson today. So, thankfully, Steven wouldn't have to worry about her right now.

As Steven came to a stop in the center of the house, he apprehensively felt his hands. They had cooled a bit, but they were still quite warm.

"Phew," he let out, taking a look outside, to see Cinnabar still on his porch. Assured that she wasn't coming in, Steven began pacing towards the temple door. "Okay, so, fire hands. That's a new one."

Steven paused. He considered just asking the Gems, but he felt that they'd just chalk it up to him being half human. He needed some results. Then, it came to him.

"Peridot's got that scanner thing!" He exclaimed. Sure, it couldn't figure out why he had gotten taller, but this was certainly different. Steven ran over to the bathroom door and knocked once before entering. What he found inside, however, surprised him.

"Ah!" Peridot screamed in surprise. Steven's sudden entrance had caught her off guard. She didn't have enough time to react. Draped over her body, quite clearly, was one of Steven's old star shirts; one from before he had gotten taller. Before Steven could say anything, Peridot tore the shirt from her chest. Her face erupted with a lime green blush.

"I don't steal your clothes when you're not looking!" She blurted out in defense.

The bizarre situation suddenly caught up to Steven, as everything that had just happened registered. He couldn't help but start giggling at the sight before him.

"Hehe, you don't need to explain, Peridot. I get it."

Peridot's arms fell to her side in defeat. She pursed her lips and looked away, her blush still there.

"Alright, what do you want?" She mumbled. Steven frowned before stepping forward.

"This really weird thing has been happening the past few days. It's like my hands and Gem get really warm and they start to feel weird," he explained. He lifted his hands to show her. "I've been ignoring it with everything that's been happening lately. But today, I _burnt_ grass. I need your help here, Peridot."

Peridot perked up from her romp before stepping forward. She gripped onto Steven's outstretched hand and began running her fingers over his palm lines. She had a new glint in her eyes: one of curiosity, yet also concern.

"Many Gems have basic elemental powers. Rubies have fire, Lazulis have water. This might be some latent ability."

"Wait, so am I gonna start burning the whole room when I get angry or something?!" Steven began panicking. Peridot gripped his hand, calming him.

"Not if you relax," she explained. Peridot reached over to the bathroom counter, where her scanner sat. She brought it over to Steven's hand. "So, the question is, what kind of Quartz are you?"

"Uh, a Rose Quartz, I guess?" Steven tried answering. Peridot paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"...No. No, not that," she said to herself. She stuck the scanner into Steven's hand, nipping him.

"Ow!" He said in surprise. "You didn't tell me that was going to hurt."

"You wouldn't have agreed to get it done then," Peridot explained. She began flicking switches and pushing buttons on the device as she continued. "I'm worried about your health Steven, I'll do what I have to, to check on it."

Steven couldn't help but smile.

"Aww, thanks, Peridot," he replied. Peridot's blush grew as she continued calibrating the machine. She didn't respond to the comment.

"Now, Rose Quartzs aren't known to possess any kind of fire abilities. But strange things can happen whilst a Gem is made, and there is no telling what being human can do to the whole thing. You could just be overheating."

"What does that mean?"

"Usually it means you'd have to recede back into your Gem, and reform. But considering your biology… I wouldn't recommend it." Peridot placed the scanner on the counter again, letting it run. "Now, I want to see an example of the phenomenon."

"...What?"

"I want to see your hands get warm," Peridot explained, rolling her eyes. She held onto Steven's hands and lifted them up. Steven quickly pulled away.

"I- I don't know. I can't just make it happen, it just sort of does." He looked at his hands, noting their return to normal temperature. Peridot gripped onto them again.

"Well, what did you do last time when they got warm?"

Steven blushed.

"I, uh, usually get really emotional. I get flustered and—"

"Well, get flustered then," Peridot said with a smirk, leaning up to his face. She looked back down at his hands and began gripping them tightly. Steven gulped.

Okay, Steven, he thought. You can do this. She's right there. His mind went back to that guilt he felt earlier. About not getting enough time to see Peridot. He had an idea.

"Peridot."

"Hm?" Peridot looked up. As soon as she did, however, Steven leaned in. Before she could react, Steven planted a kiss on her visor, right on the spot where her Gem was. His hands erupted with heat and his Gem began crackling like a fresh fire. Peridot stammered in surprise. Steven's face erupted in his own bright pink blush.

"That good enough?"

Practically trembling, Peridot nodded. Her fingers stumbled over his hands. They ran over the palm lines, feeling for the differences in heat. Once she was satisfied with her results, Peridot released Steven's hand, turning to pick up the scanner from the counter. There was still a visible blush on her face.

As soon as Peridot's eyes fell on the small screen of the device, however, the blush on her cheeks disappeared. Her face tensed and scrunched.

"Ugh!" She groaned, gripping the device in annoyance. "Stupid, conspiring, inconvenient—"

"Woah, woah, woah, Peridot. What's wrong?" Steven questioned, concerned about Peridot's sudden change of demeanor. His hands were raised in a calming manner. Peridot whipped around and shoved the scanner in front of his eyes.

"Updating! Can you believe it? I didn't even know Homeworld could get a signal out here, let alone use that signal to _update the software of my tools_." Peridot paused for a moment, in thought. "Those clods have a signal all the way out here, _and they didn't use it to contact me!_ "

Steven's expression of concern gave way to a small smile as Peridot waved the device around herself in frustration. She was a bit of a mess, but she was _his_ mess. Peridot eventually calmed herself down before placing the device back on the counter. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Unfortunately, because of that, I won't have any results for a few hours," Peridot confessed. She crossed her arms with an irritated look on her face.

"It's fine," Steven replied. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a grin. "I can wait."

Peridot loosened as a small, reluctant smile grew on her face. Her eyes shied away from Steven as she began to blush.

"So… any plans for today?" She said, trying to start a conversation. Steven's mind went back to the day before when his dad had shown up. He recollected a specific piece of advice his father had given him, a 'Mr. Universe Dating Tip' as he put it. Steven smiled as he took Peridot's hands.

"Peridot, let's go—" Steven paused, as Peridot's blushing face suddenly tightened up. Her flustered expression became annoyed. "—What's wrong?"

Peridot rolled her eyes before pointing over his shoulder, towards the open door. Steven turned and was suddenly hit by a strange sense of déjà vu. Leaning against the doorway was the familiar face of Amethyst. She was about to double over in laughter. She stepped off the frame and approached the two. Her face was nearly cracking.

" _Oh Peridot, won't you pwease go out with me?"_ She teased, putting on a sappy voice. She stepped forward and locked her fingers. " _Oh, of course, I will Steven."_

"Cut it out, Amethyst," Steven pleaded. Amethyst released her fingers before letting her arms fall to her side. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine. But, when people say 'get a room' they usually mean you should close the door." Amethyst jiggled the knob of the door in example. "By the way, Garnet wants to talk to you."

Steven hesitated for a moment, turning back to Peridot. The green gem put her hands on his shoulder.

"Go, we'll talk later," She told him. Steven paused, before nodding in agreement. With one last smile, the two parted; Steven left the room with Amethyst. Peridot shut the door behind them.

Cinnabar was still standing outside, so Steven and Amethyst went straight for the temple door. Steven couldn't find a reason to speak up; he wasn't happy with Amethyst's teasing. Amethyst, however, noticed his aloof demeanor and nudged him.

"Hey, don't get too hung up on what I said," she said. Steven didn't respond as they entered through the gate. "I was just being me, ya know?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how this works," Steven replied, quickly leaving the door. Amethyst sped up to keep pace. The two stayed silent as they found the stairs in the room, leading to Pearl's. But as they ascended the steps, Amethyst began to speak up again.

"You two are really cute together, ya know?" Amethyst looked up at Steven. "I mean, I would've never thought it'd be you two. But I gotta admit. It works."

Steven looked up and began to blush. He rubbed his neck awkwardly and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks." Steven straightened up as they walked up the tall flight of stairs. His classic cheery expression returned. "So do you know what Garnet wants to talk about?"

Amethyst shrugged.

"Don't got a clue. She seemed pretty serious about it."

Was this about Cinnabar? Steven thought. Things _had_ slowed down recently, and their attention was sort of all over the place. Plus, they had completely dropped working on the drill. Would Garnet ask him to wrap up the project? End it prematurely? Steven resisted the urge to gulp dramatically.

The two finally arrived at Pearl's room. The now familiar water platforms clapped and clicked as they stepped onto its surface. Standing opposite to them was Pearl and Garnet, turned away and speaking in a hushed whisper. The sound of Steven and Amethyst's arrival, however, caught their attention. The two leading Gems turned to face them. Pearl had a wide but concerned smile on her face.

"Hello Steven," she greeted. The tips of her fingers were touching.

"Hey Pearl, hey Garnet," Steven replied with a wave. Garnet didn't react. Her stoic face remained cold and unmoving. Steven was unnerved. "So, uh, what's up?"

Pearl was first to respond.

"Garnet and I were talking, and we've—" Pearl was cut off as Garnet put her arm up. The lead Gem pointed behind her and Pearl pursed her lips before stepping back. Steven thought that was weird. Why was Garnet acting like this? Garnet stepped forward, catching his focus.

"Steven, your mission has been ongoing for five days now. It's time for something long coming. Something that was standard back during the rebellion," Garnet began. Steven's mind raced in speculation. What could she possibly have in mind? What did she mean by something from the rebellion?

"A report," she said with a sly smile.

Steven was nearly floored. A report? That's it? What was with all the build up? Garnet readjusted her pose, becoming more relaxed. She signaled Amethyst over to her side, leaving Steven to face the three Gems. Garnet waved her hand to Pearl, who stepped forward and began to finish her explanation.

"A live report, specifically," She began. "You'll have to update us on _everything_ that has happened so far, give us your plans moving forward, and justify _why_ you're doing it. And then you'll answer any concerns we may have."

Pearl quickly locked her fingers together as she finished. She seemed excited, yet was trying to hide it. She brought her hands up to her chest. Steven pursed his lips as he faced Garnet.

"So… that's it? What's the big deal?" He asked. Garnet and Pearl glanced at each other before nodding. Amethyst rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Garnet stepped forward and began before she could.

"Steven, when your mother was still around, back during the rebellion, she would often have us go through these same sessions. Time and time again our own ideas were put up to her scrutiny. It was more than just a report, it was training our ability to be independent of her plans." Garnet finished the explanation with a smile.

"Rose would have us give reports, now it's your turn to give us one," Pearl added in. Garnet nodded before stepping back. Steven was forced to stare at all three of the Gems at once. Pearl seemed like she was about to burst with excitement. Amethyst had her arms crossed and her head turned away. And Garnet simply looked across at him, those stoic eyes staring at him through her visor. Steven smiled.

"Alright!" He cheered. "I promise I'll do good for you guys!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Steven," Garnet interrupted. "Not so fast, tiger. Rose would give us days to prepare for this, we're giving you ten minutes."

"Seriously?" Amethyst called, sticking her head up. "Bit much, don't cha think?"

"Steven is a very capable Gem, Amethyst," Pearl replied. Amethyst turned to answer back before Garnet spoke up again.

"You have ten minutes to think your answers over, Steven."

Steven gulped before nodding. While he was confident just moments ago, the pressure was now getting to him. It took Pearl or Garnet _days_ to get ready? He had to be extra sure he was prepared. Steven looked up at the three Gems before him, his frantic heart getting to him.

"Uh, you guys don't mind if I look away while I think this over?"

"Do whatever you need, Steven," Garnet answered. Steven nodded once again before turning in one motion. A silent moment passed. "Good luck."

Steven let out a deep breath before giving a thumbs up. Now, to remember everything that happened the past few days…

* * *

Garnet had allowed Steven's ten-minute prep session to bleed into about fifteen. And thankfully, he needed it. More confident than he had been when he turned away, Steven refaced the three Gems in the room. Hopefully, he had everything he needed. He wanted to impress them. Garnet's booming voice then filled the room.

"Steven Quartz Universe!" She called, startling everyone. Steven was unnerved; he didn't like it when she used his full name. "Today you will give a report on the _Cinnabar_ project, as we call it! Do you understand!"

"Yes?" He yelped, standing straight. Garnet crossed her arms, a small smile leaking through.

"Begin."

Steven gulped, recollecting his scattered thoughts.

"It's been, uh, five days since we've— I've, found Cinnabar in her ship. Six counting today. And since then I've given her a tour of Beach City, uh… _collected info_ about Cinnabar, from Peridot, went on a mission with Cinnabar to find some weird ship in the jungle, and, um, learned how to read Gem from her?" Steven pursed his lips. He had skipped a few details from the last few days, especially about his escapades with Peridot. Before he could continue, Garnet put her hand up.

"I didn't know you were talking to Peridot about Cinnabar."

"Yeah, we talked about Cinnabar. And nothing else." Steven resisted the growing blush on his face, led on by Amethyst who was giggling silently. Garnet put her hand down. Steven let out a sigh of relief before continuing. It was time for the next part.

"Because the idea of all of this, is to have Cinnabar become a Crystal Gem, eventually, my plan is to keep going on missions with her, and learning how to read Gem, until… something happens." Steven came to the sudden realization that his idea of a plan was sort of… aimless. Do this, until this happens. Simple, but perhaps not what Garnet was looking for. Unable to come up with more to say, Steven stood silent, signaling that he was finished.

Garnet turned to Pearl, who had her lips pursed in an awkward manner. They nodded in unison before turning in tandem, leaving Amethyst and Steven to face each other. But as quickly as there were two, there was one. Garnet leaned over and pulled Amethyst over to the rough huddle the three were having. Steven was left to watch as the Gems spoke in a hushed whisper. He'd occasionally get a small snippet from Amethyst, but beyond that, he was left in silence.

After what felt like a month, but was really about five minutes, the three Gems exited their private conversation. They returned to their spots in front of Steven, prompting him to stand straight again. After a few silent moments, Garnet began.

"Alright, Steven. On a two to one vote, we agree that what you've done so far has been satisfactory."

Two to one? Who voted against, Steven wondered. Amethyst definitely would've voted for; she's been the most supportive of the whole Cinnabar plan. So it was either Pearl or Garnet. Before he could continue on that thought, however, Garnet began speaking.

"However, Steven, we all have issues we'd like addressed." As Garnet said this, Amethyst crossed her arms again and Pearl allowed her fingers to release and fall to her side. Garnet placed her hands on her hips, completing the ensemble. Pearl stepped forward.

"Steven, I'm concerned with how long this project is taking. We were focused on the Cluster before this, but now that's come to a complete stop. If it's as urgent as Peridot made it out to be, then we can't waste time we need for building the drill." Pearl laid her hand on her chest as she finished. Silence filled the room.

That isn't too hard, Steven thought. They'll just need to move Peridot and the drill back to the barn so that—

"And also, Steven, I have an issue with how much exposure you're having to Cinnabar. It's not that I dislike you getting to know more about Gem culture, I just don't think she's the best to learn it from," Pearl began again, cutting Steven's thought midway.

Uh, okay, Steven thought. That'd be a bit harder, as he sorta needed to be near Cinnabar, for the whole befriending plan to work. It wasn't like he didn't trust the Gems, but they weren't as open to her as he was. Even Amethy—

"Yo, Steven," Amethyst called out, derailing his train of thought again. "I've got my own problems."

"Sure, what's the issue?" Steven replied. He was concerned by the lack of time he had to answer Pearl's questions. Should he have told Amethyst to wait?

"When do _I_ get to do anything? All I've done in like a week is a whole lot of nothing," she began. "Pearl's been butting heads with Cinnabar since day one,"

"Hey!" Pearl squawked.

"And Garnet—"

"Amethyst," Garnet simply said, cutting her off from finishing the thought. "I'll talk to Steven about that."

Steven couldn't even think of an answer that time. Things were speeding up and he was beginning to panic. His heart rate was picking up and his hands were beginning to feel hot. Now it was Garnet's turn to give her issues. At least he could look forward to her usually calm demeanor.

"Steven, I— We," Garnet stumbled as she began. Steven's attempt at a neutral face gave away as Garnet tightened her fists. Her stoic expression crumbled to reveal weakness. Whether intentional or not, her visor disappeared, revealing her panicked eyes. Steven sharply inhaled.

"Ruby and Sapphire, we— I, I can't bare being separate for so long on missions." Garnet placed her right hand on her chest. "When I— we left the mission in the jungle, we weren't gone for so long because we needed to talk. It was because we couldn't stand unfusing so soon. We— I couldn't go on a mission yesterday because we needed to _recover_ from being apart for so long."

Garnet stumbled slightly. Steven's heart jumped into his throat. It was beating like the pistons of an engine now. He felt like _he_ was on the verge of tears. Pearl and Amethyst could only look on in concerned silence.

"Steven, please. From now on, don't split me— us. Don't split us apart."

Steven was floored. He didn't know what to say. Of course he couldn't ask Garnet to unfuse again. Not with how she felt about the whole thing. He could go without seeing Ruby and Sapphire for a million years if it meant—

"If you're taking Garnet out of the missions, let me go instead," Amethyst cut in. Steven was stunned. He couldn't believe how indifferent she was being to Garnet. His hands were burning at the thought of it. He didn't even have a chance to compose his response before another voice interjected.

"Maybe it'd be better if we wrapped the project up altogether, to let Garnet get a break," Pearl suggested. Though with her tone it was more like an announcement. Steven turned to answer her, though now it felt like his hands were about to come ablaze.

"No way! I still haven't had a chance to do anything," Amethyst shot back. Steven was about to berate Amethyst for how she was acting, but the piercing heat in his Gem shook him. He could cook eggs on it if he wanted.

He needed time to answer them.

"Stop thinking about just yourself, Amethyst!"

He needed to clear his mind, to cool his body.

"How about I _start_ thinking about myself? For once!"

Steven needed them to—

"STOP!"

Pearl's room became silent as all nine eyes looked over to the staircase. All that remained was the sloshing of the waterfalls and Steven's pained breath. Standing adamantly on the edge of the platform was a familiar figure.

"Peridot?" Steven managed to pant out. Peridot approached the group. She stared down at the Gems with anger and concern. Pearl took a step forward as Peridot pulled one of Steven's arms and began supporting him on her shoulder.

"How did you get in here?" Pearl demanded to know. Peridot ignored her as she looked over Steven.

"Amethyst left the door open," she deadpanned. She paused before looking over at the three. Garnet wiped her face as she gained a semblance of calm. Amethyst remained silent. "Do the three of you _clods_ even have a single iota of observational ability between you?"

"W-what?" Pearl stumbled. Peridot sighed.

"It's Steven, you incompetent pebbles. Look at what your _report_ is doing to him. His temperature is comparable to a Homeworld ship reactor at the moment." Peridot pulled Steven up and presented his skin to them. It was almost red in tint.

"P-Peridot, it's fine…" Steven let out. Peridot ignored this and held him closer.

"You want solutions? I'll give you _solutions_."

Peridot jabbed her finger at Pearl.

"You said it yourself, Cinnabar is a one Gem army. Who cares what the Cluster does if she destroys this pathetic excuse of a species." Peridot turned to Amethyst, who only gave her a look. "And you."

Steven was beginning to recover now as he supported his own weight. He left Peridot's arm over him, however.

"Why do you care so much about being a part of these plans? Do you really need some kind of _validation_ out of having something to do? Steven is the only one that is really needed for this to work, so whether you go on an extra mission or not is totally pointless."

"Peridot…" Steven managed to croak out. She was going too far, hitting too close. She was helping him, sure. But he wasn't sure if this was the kind of help he wanted. Peridot took her arm from Steven's side and took a step towards Garnet. She paused as her eyes met with Garnet's. Whatever weakness there was before was gone. Peridot gulped.

"...Garnet," She let out. It suddenly occurred to Peridot that this was the first time she had ever referred to Garnet by her name. Perhaps Steven had a greater effect on her than she thought. Peridot readjusted herself before continuing. "I'm… unsure of what to tell you. With everything you and Steven have told me about fusion, I would've thought this would be a _non-issue_. The two of you in there have gotten to know each other so well, that a few hours apart shouldn't hurt."

A short silence followed. Peridot gulped again. Either this was going to work, or she would soon become shards on the ground and in Garnet's gauntlets. Garnet shifted, prompting Peridot to continue.

"You always talk about how much you love being you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in defense. Garnet paused. "W-Well, how about you _help_ that, huh? Spend some more time unfused, and Steven can promise you an _eternity_ to be… you. If Steven's plan works, then you never have to worry about doing this again."

The room fell back into stunned silence. Peridot's entrance till now had barely reached three minutes. Yet it felt a lot longer. Steven's temperature had gone down to just above average, led on by the short time Peridot had held him. His breathing was regular, and his mind had cleared. All he was left to now was thought.

Peridot had basically saved him. Her sudden entrance and firecracker answers basically saved his report as well. That, or doomed it. Sure, he wouldn't have worded them as harshly, but better than to not have worded them at all. He would apologize to everyone later.

As quickly as stunned silences come, they leave. As the sloshing water was soon not the only thing breaking the quiet. Now, the calm deep chuckle of one surprising individual echoed the large room. Garnet rubbed her eyes beneath her visor, before giving a small, if weak, smile. Pearl and Amethyst looked up at her in surprise.

"Alright, Steven… and Peridot. You pass. Your report has been accepted."

"Really!?" Steven let out in surprise and ecstasy. Garnet nodded, prompting him to jump Peridot and hug her.

"What?" Pearl stuttered. "But Garnet, the pl—"

"We'll discuss this a bit later, Pearl. I've made my decision." She simply said. Pearl, unable to respond, could only look at Peridot and Steven. The two had, at some point, found themselves holding hands. As Garnet walked past her field of vision, she followed.

"Garnet!"

Amethyst simply looked on at the two and rolled her eyes. Of course Garnet would allow a team up. It was _Garnet_ , of all people.

Still, Amethyst wasn't satisfied with the answer Peridot gave her. She felt like she deserved more to do with this crazy plan. Amethyst huffed. Not like she could complain though. She began to follow Pearl and Garnet as they descended the stairs. Before she took the first step, however, Amethyst paused to look back at the two talking. There were stars in Steven's eyes and a light blush on Peridot's face.

Amethyst had to admit, they were more than just cute. They worked well together. She continued her way down the stairs.

"That was amazing, Peridot!" Steven cheered. "I have no idea what I would've done if you hadn't shown up."

"It's nothing, really," Peridot said, passing it off. "Though considering your temperature, you'd possibly suffer a heat stroke."

Steven laughed before tightly hugging Peridot. She resisted for a moment before giving into the sign of affection. Steven's thoughts went back to his father's advice from the day before. After a few moments, he let go.

"Peridot, I really want to thank you for helping me," he began. Peridot began blushing even more.

"I told you, it's fine. You don't need to do anything."

"No, really I mean it." Steven steeled himself. "Let's… Let's go out."

Peridot was taken aback.

"Like…"

Steven nodded.

"On a date."

"...What's a date?"

* * *

The three Gems descended the stairs in a mixture of ramblings and bitter annoyance. Amethyst tried her best to remain silent, but her voice would break into the conversation occasionally.

"Garnet, what was the point of all of that if you're just going to let Peridot help him?" Pearl questioned, trying to step in front of the lead Gem. Garnet walked past her.

"The point of the exercise was to see Steven use the resources he has to solve a problem. Peridot is as much of an asset to him as anything else." Garnet simply stated. Pearl remained silent as Amethyst passed her.

"I can't believe you had to pull that shtick about defusing," Amethyst complained. She crossed her arms. "You've hung around as Ruby and Sapphire long enough before. And now I think I'm gonna have nightmares about your face for weeks."

"Well _I_ can't believe you of all people voted _down_ on Steven's plan," Pearl commented.

"Hey! Let's just say I have _exclusive_ info on what Steven's actually been doing the last few days." Amethyst shot back.

Garnet paused on the steps, prompting the other Gems to stop. A short silence followed.

"Ruby and Sapphire… They do take issue with not being me for so long. But for Steven, they're willing to stick through it," Garnet exposited. "The act, which I thank you for going along with, was only a test of Steven's ability to put aside his emotions to make a decision."

Garnet turned so that half of her face faced the two behind her.

"And in that aspect. He failed."

End of Chapter 9


	10. The Date: Part 3

Chapter 10: The Date

Part 3

"So you're going off on a mission with Steven of Quartz, by yourselves?"

"Yes?" Peridot looked over her shoulder. "That is what I _just_ said."

Peridot turned away from Cinnabar to the bathroom sink. A few months ago, she would've been ecstatic for the chance to meet a Gem like Commander Cinnabar. However, as it turned out, Cinnabar was far more like one of the Crystal Gems than most high ranking Homeworld Gems. So Peridot's interest in her had waned. She was far more concerned about the events of today.

Sitting on the edge of the porcelain sink was one of the books Peridot had 'procured' from Amethyst and Steven. It detailed many things, mostly methods by which human women applied makeup. To Peridot, it was mostly gibberish. The only information that was any use to her was how to fix one's hair.

"So where is Steven of Quartz at the moment?" Cinnabar asked, crossing her arms and looking out of the bathroom door. Peridot paused as she ran a brush through her hair.

"He's off with the human Greg, getting ready for the mission," she lied, fixing the splits in her triangular hair. Cinnabar raised a brow.

"Greg… yes, he was here the other day. Steven seems to have a connection with him."

Peridot paused again. She placed the comb on the counter before closing the book.

"Uh, Steven… connects with everyone," she passed on. "Makes him very useful for uh, diplomatic missions."

"Hm…" Cinnabar stood in thought. "Well, that's a bit disappointing. I was hoping to be able to do another lesson with him today."

"I'm sure you can occupy yourself for one day," Peridot assured. She looked over at a familiar object that sat at the corner of the sink: her scanner device. She picked it up and quickly absorbed what it told her. The update had finished and the results were ready. Peridot decided to wait till later to read them; until she was with Steven. She shoved the device into her hair, for safe keeping.

"You know, I've been so absorbed the past few days, I've completely forgotten. Weren't you supposed to get me a line of communication to Pink Diamond?" Cinnabar brought up, taking a step forward. Peridot's lips pursed.

"Uh, well, what do you think today's mission is for?" Peridot desperately tried to recollect how communications worked before the rebellion. "We're, uh, going to work on one of the local routers."

Cinnabar looked on at Peridot as a silence filled the bathroom.

"Well, good luck on your mission then," Cinnabar said, stepping away. Peridot mumbled out a thanks, turning back to the book. She began skimming through the pages one last time as her mind wandered.

She was going on a… date. Of course, Peridot knew what a date was. The demarcation of when something is. Like in her logs. But the word was different in this context. It was strange. She had spent the night before just trying to learn what it meant from the restricted material she had to work with.

Peridot flipped past a chapter detailing appropriate wardrobe. Useless to her as her clothing was a part of her projection. She fell back into thought.

Apparently, it was an event where two individuals interacted socially… and romantically. A warm shiver ran up her back. Peridot still wasn't used to saying or even thinking it. She, Peridot, a loyal and skilled technician for the Yellow Diamond administration was romantically engaged with a rebel from Earth.

Peridot heard the sound of the temple doors opening. She paid it no mind as she shut the book for the last time. Taking a moment to look at herself in the mirror, Peridot steeled herself. Who cares if she's violating the will of the Diamonds? Who cares that a few months ago she would've killed Steven given the chance? She's Peridot, damn it. She'll make her own decisions.

Peridot stepped out of the bathroom door, a confident smirk on her face.

"Ay, Peri!"

Peridot came to a violent stop as she met with the face of a familiar Gem. Amethyst leaned against the door frame, a wide grin on her face. Behind her was Cinnabar who was looking around the room absentmindedly.

"Hey, have you seen Steven?" She asked. "Pearl's got another mission for today."

"Uh, he's out." Peridot slipped past Amethyst and tried making her way to the front door. Amethyst raised an eyebrow as she began to follow the green Gem.

"Doing what?" Amethyst asked.

"N-nothing." Before Peridot could reach the front door, Amethyst slipped in front of her, blocking her escape.

"Girl, where you going?" She asked, crossing her arms. Peridot broke out in a sweat as she threw an answer together.

"Uh, nowhere?" She exclaimed. Amethyst rested her arms on her hips.

"Steven's off doing _no_ thing, and you're going _no_ where? Well, I'm _no_ t buying it." She leaned forward. Peridot had to bend back to avoid hitting Amethyst.

"Y-you're not?" Peridot stuttered. Amethyst grinned. She began speaking in a hushed whisper.

"You two are going _out_ aren't you?"

"What, nooo." Peridot tried passing off. Her lips pursed as her cheeks erupted with a lime blush.

"I knew it!" Amethyst put her hands on Peridot's shoulders as she kicked the door behind her open.

"Wait, what?" Peridot said as she was shoved out the door.

"Listen, I'll cover for Steven today, you go and have a good time, alright?" Amethyst explained, looking over her shoulder at Cinnabar.

"What're you—"

"And girl, you better be ready to tell me the details later," Amethyst said with a smug grin. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Peridot raised her finger up in protest. But before she could put in a word of objection, Amethyst slammed the door on her and ran inside. Peridot sighed in defeat. She better get going.

* * *

Steven stood in front of a dirty restroom mirror with an intense stare. His left hand gripped the edge of a sink whilst his right hand held an old hairbrush. With a look of determination, he ran the brush through his curly hair until it became smooth and flat. Steven smiled at his success.

Poof!

Steven sighed as his attempt at combed hair was thwarted once again. Every time he tried to control the curls of his dark hair, it just reverted to its original state. He could've sworn this used to be easier.

"Trouble taming the do?" A familiar voice called from behind. Steven turned and smiled. His father, Greg, was standing at the door. The two were currently in the restroom of the _It's a Wash_ Car Wash.

"Yeah, kinda," Steven laughed, holding the brush out. Greg stepped forward and took it from his hands.

"Us Universe men have always struggled with controlling our _voluminous_ hair." Greg ran his fingers over the bald part of his head before quickly moving to the hair on the back. "Let me help."

Greg got to work on Steven's hair, running the brush through the thick curls.

"Man, I can't believe my boy is already going on his first date. Feels like just yesterday we were celebrating your eighth birthday." Greg pulled back on Steven's hair.

"Daaaad," Steven whined in embarrassment. Greg chuckled.

"Sorry sport. Sometimes I just forget how old you are." Greg placed his spare hand on Steven's shoulder. "Spontaneous growth spurts sort of messes with my sense of time."

Steven and Greg broke into laughter as Greg continued combing Steven's hair back.

"I ever tell you about the first time I went out with your mother?" Greg said nonchalantly. Steven shook his head.

"I don't think so," Steven said, looking back. Greg straightened Steven's head before continuing.

"Well, I took her to Fish Stew Pizza and Kofi accidently dropped a soda on me. I thought I basically had struck out at that point, but Rose thought it was so funny, _she_ dumped her own drink on herself."

"Hehe," Steven chuckled. Sarcastically, he said, "I guess it went well then?"

"Worse than I hoped, better than I expected," Greg said giving Steven a playful shove. "Let's just say you try to give that lucky girl a better time than I did Rose. Or lucky guy, ya know."

"It's a she, dad," Steven said with a laugh. Greg placed down the brush and put his hands on Steven's shoulder. He looked at him through the mirror.

"Whoever it is, have a good time. And don't worry if things go south." Greg's eyes met with Steven's in the mirror as the two smiled. Greg was unsuccessful at taming Steven's hair, leaving it in a slightly neater curly mess.

"Thanks, dad," Steven said, stepping away from the mirror. Greg grinned.

"You're welcome. Now, go get 'em, tiger."

* * *

Steven stood at the southern corner of Beach City, on the road next to the Big Donut. He was visibly anxious, waiting for Peridot to turn the corner of the cliff. He wanted to make a good impression. This _was_ their first real date after all. But after a few minutes of complete silence, he began to grow bored.

Steven's mind drifted as he looked off into the distance. But rather than wandering to old favourites like Dogcopter or even Unfamiliar Familiar, he only had one topic on his mind: Peridot. Steven closed his eyes as his cheeks lit up with a warm blush. He pictured her coming down the beach side, skipping towards him. There was an elated grin on her face and her arms were outstretched. She was adorable. Her smile, her size, her everything. She was just so…

Cute!

Steven opened his eyes as he felt his hands become warm again. This wasn't going to work. In panic, Steven whipped his arms around in an attempt to cool them down. Moments later, however, Peridot came around the cliff face. Steven hid his hand behind his back. Hopefully, it'd cool in a bit. Steven began running to Peridot.

"Peridot!" He called, catching the attention of the green Gem. Peridot looked up and gained a small smile. The two met in the center of the beach. Steven lifted her up in a hug and spun her around. They laughed for a moment before Steven let her down.

"You look good," he said, noting the lack of splits in her hair. Peridot nervously scratched the side of her neck.

"Thanks," she replied, blushing. Her hand fell to her side. "So, what exactly do humans do on these 'dates?'"

"Well, I thought we could grab something to eat first." Steven pointed over to the store behind them. "I know you don't like donuts, but I wanted you to try something. You know, if you're okay with that."

"Pff, please. I can handle anything," Peridot said, rolling her eyes.

"Awesome!" Steven cheered. He offered out his hand. "I'm really excited for this, Peridot. Let's go."

The light green blush of Peridot's cheeks deepened as she looked at Steven's outstretched hand. She looked off to the side as she let her hand fall into his. Steven locked fingers with her before stepping closer.

"Ready?" He asked, giving her a confident smile. Peridot felt her heart melt.

"Sure~" She chimed. The two began walking, hand in hand, to the Big Donut.

Steven pushed open the front door, letting Peridot enter first. The bell on the door rung, catching the attention of the front desk. Sadie and Lars were at the back of the shop, though Lars seemed to be tuned out, looking at his phone in the corner.

"Hey, Steven," Sadie called out. "Haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah," Steven said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck with his spare hand. "I've been dealing with a bit of a situation with the Gems. World saving stuff, ya know?"

Sadie laughed.

"Well, good luck with that." Sadie leaned over the edge of the counter. She did a once-over. "Whoa, Steven, you get taller or something? And—"

Sadie suddenly noticed that Steven was holding hands with Peridot. She smiled.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Oh, this is Peridot. She's been staying with me and the Gems." Steven explained. Peridot grew stiff as she extended her open hand out.

"Greetings," she simply said. Sadie had a short chuckle before taking the little green hand.

"Hey there, the name's Sadie," she replied. The two parted. Sadie decided not to push the fact the two were holding hands any further. All that could be said was understood. "So, what can I get you two?"

"Just the regular for me," Steven answered. He smiled. "But something special for the lady."

"Pff, what a gentleman you are, Steven," Sadie said, getting off the edge of the counter. "What'll it be?"

"Salted caramel," he replied with a proud grin. Peridot contemplated Steven's request as Sadie turned away from them. There was that word again, salt. Steven had gotten her nuts with salt on them the other day. So this 'caramel' stuff would probably have it too. It'd be… oh, what was that word again? Zesty, that was it.

Sadie turned from the shelves of donuts, depositing one into a paper bag. She looked over the rows of sweets until her eyes landed on the salted caramel variety. They were all the way on the top shelf. She sighed before finally addressing the inattentive teen to her left.

"The step ladder is still broken, Lars. Can you get a caramel donut for Steven?" Sadie said, holding the paper bag. Lars groaned as he put away his phone.

"Ugh, I gotta do all the work around here," he said, standing up. Lars's eyes fell onto Steven and Peridot before he broke out into an awful smirk. Peridot didn't like the look he was giving them.

"Hey Lars," Steven said with a cheery grin. Lars paid no heed to Steven's height before opening his mouth.

"Pff, what's this, Steven? Getting a donut for your _girlfriend?_ " He said, sarcastically. He snorted in laughter as Steven continued to smile.

"Lars, cut it out!" Sadie called, punching his side. Lars broke out into laughter as Peridot's flushed face confirmed his mocking. She tightened her grip on Steven. Angry, she wanted to jump onto the counter and punch this 'Lars.' Steven gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Yup!" Steven replied, letting the teasing go over his head. Lars's nasally laughter came to an abrupt stop as Steven's response registered in his mind. The sound of Sadie's giggling came from behind him and caused him to flush in embarrassment. Steven stepped up to the counter. "So, can I have my donuts?"

Lars grumbled as he turned away, retrieving the tong for the donuts.

Meanwhile, Peridot was pursing her lips. What just happened? One moment this _clod_ is teasing them, and with one word, he's collecting confectionaries. Was this some kind of tradition humans go through for nutrition? Humans were weird.

Lars deposited the salted caramel donut into the paper bag Sadie held before returning to his spot in the corner. Sadie handed the bag to Steven with a smile. He paid for the food and soon the two were off. As the door closed behind them, Peridot could hear the sounds of Lars and Sadie bickering.

As Steven dug into the paper bag, Peridot eyed him. He had a wondrous expression on his face. Were these 'dough-nuts' really that good? She thought, pursing her lips. Her mind went back to a few minutes ago.

"Why do you let that _clod_ treat you that way?" She questioned. Steven pulled out the salted caramel donut before handing it to Peridot.

"Oh, that's just Lars, ya know? He gets a kick out of it," Steven replied, grabbing his own donut and tossing the paper bag into a trash can they passed. Peridot looked down at the sweet in her hand. It was brown and drenched in some kind of glaze. Embedded in what Peridot assumed to be caramel were salt crystals, similar to the ones on the nuts.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, holding the confectionary with hesitation. Steven looked up from his bitten donut.

"Mean what?" He replied. Peridot's cheeks flushed as she brought the donut up to her mouth. She paused.

"When he called me your… girlfriend." Peridot had done her fair share of research on the topic of relationships, so she wasn't totally ignorant of the meaning of such words. Steven smiled as he took another bite of his donut. He let go of Peridot's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Peridot yelped.

"Of course I meant it, 'Dot!" He said, flashing her a smile. Peridot's eyes widened as she nodded in understanding. Steven returned to walking alongside his partner, though his hand was still wrapped around her shoulder. "Try your donut."

Peridot looked down at the sweet in her hand one last time before taking a slow bite. She chewed the food in her mouth, trying to recognize a familiar taste. After a few moments, she swallowed.

It was nice.

* * *

Somewhere on the northern end of the island of Florida was a thin forest. The trees of this forest were young and spaced far apart, allowing for easy travel. And easily traveled it was. Our party of five walked down a lightly worn path, the quiet crunch of leaves ringing out. Leading the group was Pearl, who was apprehensively holding her spear.

Behind her, strewn around without much order was Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, and Cinnabar. The latter of which stood just behind Pearl. She had a bored, almost somber expression. Today's mission was far less active than the one from a few days ago.

The sound of cracking twigs and the occasional scurrying of small animals filled the air as Cinnabar marched forward. Despite the lack of much quiet, every sound seemed to echo in her ears, highlighting the background silence. There was a presence she missed. And she quickly realized which.

"Things are… plainer, without Steven of Quartz."

All of the Gems paused for a moment, not expecting the comment. Pearl nodded as she continued. She let out a chuckle.

"Yes, Steven certainly has been the life of the group the past few years," she replied. Amethyst sped up to be in the view of the two.

"Yeah, even I run out of material after a while."

"Hm, few years indeed." Cinnabar pushed a low hanging branch out of her way. "To think, only thirteen cycles old. I had barely been deployed at that age."

The other Gems remained warily silent, not liking the topic drifting to Steven. Cinnabar ignored them and continue talking.

"I mean, if Steven of Quartz can do what he's done, after only thirteen cycles. Imagine what fifty cycles will do. 500 even!" Cinnabar noticed she had come to a stop, dragging the group behind. "Heh, sorry."

Cinnabar quickly began walking again, letting her mind drift. As she contemplated the idea of Steven after years of training, the Gems around her looked at each other in alarm. Pearl eyed Ruby and Sapphire, who returned her expression of concern. Though they remained silent, the message was clear: She was getting too close to Steven.

Despite the exchange that was going on, one member of the party remained unaware. Amethyst nudged up to Cinnabar's side, catching her attention.

"You think Steven is cool now? You haven't seen the half of it." Amethyst smirked as Pearl shot her a death stare. "Steven can heal things with his spit!"

"Oh, so Steven of Quartz is a Rose Quartz?" Cinnabar replied, turning her head to Amethyst. There was a slight stumble from Pearl, though she did not respond. Amethyst nodded, crossing her arms. Cinnabar chuckled, as she fell back into thought. "Has Steven met the Rose Quartz that used to lead this group?"

The group came to a jolting stop, barring Cinnabar who halted a few moments after. Pearl squeezed the spear in her hand, feeling it about to shatter. Amethyst looked away, her face growing cold and distant. Cinnabar turned to face Ruby and Sapphire who looked down at their feet in silence.

Cinnabar suddenly felt the blanketing quiet come over her. It became obvious that this was a sensitive topic for them. She needed to get off of it quickly. She just needed to think of something to say. Cinnabar stumbled over her words as she turned back to Pearl.

"Y-you know, it's funny." Cinnabar's cheeks went red. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. " Pink Diamond also has some healing abilities."

The group did not talk for the rest of the mission.

* * *

Steven and Peridot cut through Dewey Park, walking past the locations they had been only a few days prior. Though they didn't speak, they were both thinking the same thing. It was hard to imagine that this all started here. Peridot gripped Steven's arm as they passed the tree where they fed the squirrels.

Peridot didn't know where Steven was taking them, but she trusted him.

Steven, meanwhile, was sweating with nervousness. Peridot's arms were wrapped around his, making his Gem crackle and leaving his hands feeling hot. There was a storm of butterflies in his stomach. But despite all that, he would give anything to keep her there. Her touch was something magical.

Steven wanted to give off a nervous laugh, but he restrained himself. He needed to make a good impression. That was the golden word for today: impression. Steven and Peridot crossed the final road leading to their destination: Funland Amusement Park. Peridot's eyes narrowed as she read the sign.

" _Amusement_ _Park_?" She questioned. Her eyes looked over the rides and booths that surrounded them. "Pff, is this what humans consider amusement?"

"Yeah!" Steven said with a face of glee. "I took Cinnabar here about a week ago, she loved it."

Peridot closed her mouth. Commander Cinnabar found this to be entertaining? She thought. Well, that must mean it has some value at the very least.

Peridot and Steven separated as they began to browse the aisles of booths and stands. Peridot's eyes glanced from attraction to attraction in rapid succession. Steven, however, knew exactly where they were going to go first. The sounds of dinging bells and squealing voices filled the air, unnerving Peridot. Steven, however, was feeling right at home. He came to a stop, reaching out to hold Peridot's hand. She stopped and turned.

The booth was wide and short, coloured haphazardly with blue and purple paint. Hanging from every crevice of the stand was oodles of stuffed animals and other prizes. Some were mildly damp. None were a particular interest to Peridot. There was a row of seats, each with a turret attached to the booth. Each had two buttons on their side. Directly in front of each turret was a target with a flaccid, deflated piece of rubber stuck to the top. Water dripped from each turret.

This was a water gun game, though Peridot wouldn't recognize it as such. Steven stepped up to the game, bringing Peridot in with him.

"What is this?" She questioned, approaching a water turret. An attentive attendant eyed the two before stepping forward.

"It's a game," Steven began, explaining. He gripped the turret next to Peridot. "Here, let me show you."

Steven handed the attendant some money before steadying his hold. After a moment, he pressed down on the two buttons on the side of the turret. High-pressure water shot out from the water gun's nozzle, straight into the center of the target. The rubber above the target began to inflate, revealing it to be a balloon. Peridot watched with curiosity.

The pressure of the water dipped, forcing Steven to realign his aim. He stumbled with it before getting it back on track. After about half a minute, the water stopped. The balloon at the top remained unpopped. Steven turned back to Peridot. "Fun, right?"

"Puh- _lease,_ simple target practice? Even a pebble could succeed at such a rudimentary task," Peridot said as she gripped onto the water gun next to Steven. Steven rolled his eyes.

"It's not about success, Peridot," he warned before smiling. "It's about having fun!"

"I can have fun. I'm _the best_ at having fun," Peridot sputtered, defending herself. "I'm the queen of having fun."

Steven chuckled. She was being cute. He paid the attendant for two more tries, as he took the spot next to Peridot. A few moments passed before they began.

Peridot hadn't realized how violently the turret shook. As soon as the water came out, she struggled to align her aim. After finally getting the hang of it, she looked over at Steven. Like before, he had gotten into position quickly and was now waiting for the change in pressure. He had a small smile on his face.

Peridot glanced at her target. Her balloon wasn't as large as Steven's. It wasn't even close. Those moments she spent realigning had ruined her attempt. Peridot looked back at Steven.

The juddering of the handles didn't even faze him. He just kept a strong, firm grip on the turret. Her mind began to wander. So strong…

The pressure of the water dropped, snapping Peridot out from her daydream. She turned away, her face growing hot, as she desperately tried to adjust her aim. Steven noticed she was struggling.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking away from his target. Peridot pursed her lips as she straightened the turret. She turned away from him, lest she burn up in embarrassment.

"No, no. Completely fine," she lied. Peridot looked over the game again. She was even more behind now. Steven was close to filling the balloon, but not enough. There was no chance for them to win now. It was undeniable. But…

Steven frowned as he glanced at his target. He was nearly about to pop the balloon, he thought. But it seemed he was going to fall short. Ah well, at least he could give Peridot a second chance to—

Suddenly, another stream of water hit his target, providing the last bit he needed to pop the balloon. Surprised, Steven turned to the only place it could've come from. Peridot had wrenched her turret just enough to aim at his target. Steven smiled.

"Wow!" he said, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Pff," Peridot said, rolling her eyes. Despite her confident facade, she still said, "Me neither."

The attendant stood up from his seat behind the counter. His expression of pity quickly changed to surprise as he spotted the popped balloon above Steven's target. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Huh, I could've sworn these were meant to be rig—" The attendant shook his head. "Well, congrats kid. You're the first winner I've seen in… ever. Pick anything, it's yours."

"Really!" Steven said, stars in his eyes. His heart beated with excitement. He stopped himself short as he looked at Peridot, who was giving him a small smile. Her hands dropped from the turret handle. "Why don't you pick a prize, Peridot?"

"What? But I didn't—" Peridot paused, as she realized what Steven was doing. Being 'chivalrous' as the books put it. She took a breath. "Alright."

Peridot turned to look over the many prizes hanging above her. Stuffed animals and knickknacks adorned every corner of the booth. Many were damp and soggy, and if Peridot had a better sense of smell, dank. None, however, were any interest to her. Her eyes glanced over the back wall, where more prizes sat on ledges and shelves.

Peridot considered just telling Steven to pick something. Then, her eyes landed on it. It sat on the bottom shelf, tucked towards the back. It was bright yellow with a green highlight. It had a solid black tip and a little diamond on the bottom.

It reminded her of home. Peridot's arm shot out as she pointed at it.

"That, I want that," she quickly sputtered out. She turned to Steven. "Steven, if there's anything on this planet that you can get me, _let it be that one._ "

Steven and the attendant looked in confusion, trying to figure out what suddenly riled up Peridot. Sitting inconspicuously on the shelf in question was a shiny Phillips screwdriver. The attendant picked up the tool with a look of bewilderment.

"This? Missy, this is a screwdriver, not a pri—" The attendant looked up at Peridot, who was eying the screwdriver in his hand. There was an intense look on her face. The attendant pursed his lips. "Ah screw it, knock yourself out."

The attendant tossed the screwdriver, which Peridot swiped out of the air. She brought the bright yellow tool close to her chest as she let out a deep, jittery laugh. Steven snorted.

"Wow, Peridot. I've never seen you this excited," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Steven really didn't get what the big deal was. They had tons of screwdrivers at home. Ah well, he thought. If it made Peridot happy, that was good enough. Steven waved to the attendant. "Thanks, mister!"

Steven led his jittering girlfriend away from the booth, waving to the attendant. Peridot turned the screwdriver in her hands, looking at it from every angle. The shade of yellow was _perfect_ , she thought. If she didn't know any better, she would've said it was standard issue from—

Peridot paused, causing Steven to come to a stop. Her mind finished the thought she was just having. The screwdriver, it looked like it was from… Yellow Diamond.

"Something wrong?" Steven asked. Peridot didn't reply as she gripped the tool. Was she missing Homeworld? Her Diamond? She was unsure of what to think. Why wouldn't she miss it? She thought. It was her home, where she worked under the diligent eye of Yellow Diamond. But…

Peridot put on a fake smile before she continued walking. Steven felt uneasy as he resumed alongside her. Assured that he wasn't worried, Peridot returned to her train of thought.

It made sense for her to miss Homeworld. She had lived her whole life there. So what if she was engaging in high treason with…

Steven.

Peridot placed a hand on her chest as she felt a knot develop in her torso. Her grip tightened as she tried to remember her time on Homeworld. She attempted to recall pleasant memories. Anything. But the only thing that came to mind was from Earth. What she remembered from Homeworld was far less pleasing.

She remembered stressful deadlines, her demanding supervisors, and most of all, complete isolation. In all her many years on Homeworld, she couldn't recall a single Gem she was pleased to see. And yet…

She still missed it.

Peridot wanted to break something. Why was she feeling so— so conflicted? This should be simple, it should be _easy_. Peridot thought Steven— no, she thought _being_ _with_ Steven would've been the end of it. So she wouldn't have to think about that anymore. So she could finally be happy. Yet, now—

"Hey, Peridot. Let me show you something." Steven said, pausing and offering his hand. Peridot's train of thought came to a stop as she looked up from the screwdriver in her grip. As soon as her eyes connected with Steven's, she felt the knot in her chest loosen. It was like the alarm ringing in her mind was silenced by a single look.

Steven's kind expression cleared away all those heavy thoughts. Peridot's heart melted as she took his hand. She was wrong. Being with Steven WAS going to be the end of it. She was going to be sure of that.

Peridot made a decision. Forget Homeworld, forget Yellow Diamond. As long as she had Steven, she was content.

Peridot smiled as Steven led her off.

* * *

Steven had taken Peridot to see a ball toss game called "Balls-Up." The two tried their best to win some prizes but quickly lost interest. Neither were particularly good shots. After that, the two walked from attraction to attraction, briefly enjoying themselves before leaving. They weren't really there for the park; they were just happy to be together. After a while, the two found themselves aimlessly walking through the park; they spoke with their hands intertwined.

"And you just traded an _original_ replicator device for a piece of plastic?" Peridot questioned, not understanding his logic. Steven had described the time he traded for a Ranger Guy with Onion using Pearl's replicator. He rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed awkwardly.

"Hehe, yeah, it wasn't my best decision," he explained. "It was about the memory of the thing, ya know?"

Peridot gave him a look.

"Why didn't you just replicate the toy?" Peridot asked, raising her right hand. She realized she was still holding the screwdriver they'd won. Steven didn't answer her question and instead dodged it with another awkward laugh.

Rolling her eyes, Peridot brought the screwdriver up to her head and slipped it into her hair. Catching this, Steven gasped.

"Whoa! You can hide things in your hair?" he asked, stars in his eyes. Peridot raised a brow.

"You've seen Pearl store things larger than her whole head in her Gem. And me keeping this amazes you?"

"I can't help it. It's just so cool!" Steven patted the side of Peridot's hair. "What else do you have up there?"

"Not much; the earth tool you call a 'screwdriver,' a few pages of a book, my scan—" Peridot paused for a moment. Their hands disconnected as she pulled away. "Oh stars, how could I forget?"

"Forget what?" Steven asked as Peridot began rummaging through the confines of her hair. She remained silent, leaving Steven to just wait for an answer. He took note of the new expression, 'oh stars.'

Peridot pulled out a familiar device, spurring a reaction from Steven.

"Oh right, the scanner thingy."

"I staved off peaking at the results until I could see you," she said, flicking microswitches on the device. Steven returned to a patient silence. After a few tense moments of waiting, Peridot arrived at the results. Her eyes glanced over the words on the screen before her grip on the device tightened. She scowled, becoming visibly frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked, realizing Peridot was about to have an episode. He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to pause. She took a deep breath. Running her fingers through her hair, Peridot began reading out the results.

"Diagnosis… Inconclusive. The device was unable to find anything wrong," she said, defeated. Steven frowned. He guessed a miracle answer was a bit too much to ask. Still, it wasn't so bad.

"Peridot," Steven began. He took her spare hand into his. "It's fine, don't beat yourself up about it."

"Easy for you to say," she replied, pulling her hand away, "I'm trying my best to help you, yet it keeps turning around to _you_ helping me."

Steven paused.

"Peridot, you've helped me a ton. You helped me with the Gems yesterday. And you helped me win that water gun game too." Steven let a small smile grow on his face.

"Yeah, but—"

"But nothing, Peridot." Steven took both of her hands into his. She looked at him. "You're doing the best you can. And that's okay. Heck, it's better than okay. Just relax, alright?"

Peridot tried looking off to the side, but found her eyes returning to meet his. She sighed. She had to admit, he could really turn her mood around. Peridot had a small smile.

"Alright, fine. You win," she conceded.

"Hey, we _both_ win," he replied. Peridot snorted with laughter. She let out a sharp laugh.

"Fine, where off to next, then?"

"I've got an idea," Steven said with a smile. He let go of one of Peridot's hands, keeping the other in a strong grip. He then took off, Peridot in tow. She stumbled for a moment, before keeping pace.

As Steven ran with Peridot in hand, he began to think. It seemed like more often than not, Peridot would break out in anger. Whenever there was even a little bit of stress, she'd become frustrated. It made sense that she'd be a little tense; she was dealing with a lot of new feelings and a completely new home. He'd be stressed too if he was in her position.

But still, all that meant was that Steven was going to have to work extra hard to help her, to make sure she was happy. He smirked. As if that wasn't what he already was going to do.

Steven's train of thought came to a stop as he slowed down. A crowd had formed on the dock, blocking their path through the amusement park. Steven was curious to what all the hubbub was about. Rising above the collection of heads was a wooden pole with a bell at the very top. There was writing all the way up the pole, though it was illegible at a distance. Suddenly, some kind of puck shot up the pole, nearly striking the bell. A cry of frustration rung out from the center of the crowd.

"What… is this?" Peridot asked, pausing. She squinted at the small letters on the pole. "Some kind of human ritual?"

"No idea," Steven replied. The crowd began to shift as some people left. "Looks fun though, let's check it out!"

Peridot didn't argue as Steven slipped the two through the moving crowd. The two found themselves in a clearing surrounding the pole the two saw earlier. Standing next to the pole was the enthusiastic face of Mr. Smiley. He walked around the attraction with an oversized mallet over his shoulder.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! And test your strength with Funland's latest _and greatest_ attraction: The Brawn-atron!" He called out, eyeing the crowd. "Ring the bell and you can win a day-pass to every ride in Funland!"

"Oh, wow!" Steven said in awe. He put his hand on Peridot's shoulder. "We gotta try this."

"A test of strength?" Peridot said with a smirk. "Please, we Gems are many times stronger than your average human. It'd be pebble's play."

"Then you'll do great." Steven pushed Peridot forward, surprising her. "We'll try Mr. Smi—"

"And it looks like we got a volunteer!" Mr. Smiley called out. On the other end of the clearing, he held out the mallet. The crowd then parted, making way for a man. He was tall and broad-shouldered, with a hardy looking face. He was bald from the neck up, except for a comical set of eyebrows and a mustache. This man gripped the mallet, showing up his collection of rippling muscles. A smaller shirt would've ripped.

Peridot gulped.

"I didn't realize humans came in such… Quartz-like proportions," she simply said as the man took position. Steven laughed at this comment, letting his hand fall off her shoulder. Peridot stood and watched as the man prepared his attempt.

He spat into his hands before regripping the mallet. He heaved it over his head and rested it on his shoulder. Taking a step back, the man readjusted his stance. Then he lifted the hammer off his back. He took a breath.

In one swift motion, he swung, striking the mallet on the pedal by the pole. The clanging of metal on metal rang out, surprising Peridot. The puck shot up the pole, easily clearing the first half. But as it made its way up the second half of the pole, it rapidly decelerated. The puck came to a stop at about three-fourths of the way up before falling back down to the ground.

The man looked up in shock as he stood the mallet on its head. He was not expecting that. Mr. Smiley took the hammer from his hand. Peridot, meanwhile, gulped. She told herself that she should be more confident now. As a Gem, she'd be stronger than that human. But Peridot had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't how this was going to turn out.

Steven, meanwhile, didn't sweat it. He took a step forward.

"Hey, Mr. Smiley! Can we have a try?" He called out. Harold Smiley turned from the man. He had some bills in his hand. The mallet was still leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey! Looks like we have some young volunteers, for the Brawn-atron!" Mr. Smiley called out, hyping up the crowd. He stepped towards the two, keeping his face to the pack of people. He handed them the mallet. "Knock yourself out."

Steven took the heavy hammer into his hands, noting its weight. Mr. Smiley walked back to the pole to continue engaging the people. Peridot furrowed her brow.

"Steven, that man just _threatened_ you," she said. Steven made a face for a moment before he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, that's just a saying Peridot. It means try it." Steven held the mallet out. "Here, _knock yourself out_."

Peridot had the mallet thrust into her hands, catching her off guard. She stumbled as the hammer plummeted to the ground, her arms still attached to it. She struggled for a moment before raising it.

"Oh my stars, Steven, I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can, Peridot." Steven patted her back. "Just give it a try."

Peridot gulped before nodding. She walked up to the pole, the hammer dragging behind her. As she stopped at its base, she looked up. She could read the writing along its side. The man from earlier had just about reached the marking that said 'Strong as an Ox.' Peridot paused and wondered what an ox was. A howl from the crowd brought Peridot out from her train of thought. She quickly dragged the mallet through the air and over her shoulder. She stumbled back.

"You can do it, Peridot!" Steven called out. Peridot paused to look at him before smiling. Her grip tightened as she began to heave. Suddenly, the weight of the hammer gave away, as if it was moving _with_ her hand, rather than by it. Peridot couldn't question this, however, as she brought the mallet down, striking the target.

She clenched her eyes as the sound rang out into the crowd. After a moment, she opened them. Just as Peridot did, she saw the puck come to a stop at just about a fourth the way up; It was about eye level. She pursed her lips as it plummeted back to the ground.

Steven wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting. Sure, Peridot wasn't exactly the strongest Gem around. But she was still a Gem. And he would've thought all that talk would've come up with something. Darn, he thought. He hoped Peridot wasn't too torn up about it.

Peridot walked away from the pole, the hammer angled on her shoulder. She wasn't sure why, but it felt lighter. She offered it to Steven.

"You try," she said neutrally. She wasn't that happy, but her pitiful attempt didn't really eat at her either. While disappointed, Peridot hadn't put too much of her ego on her strength.

Steven took the mallet, cursing himself. She wasn't happy, not in the slightest. This was meant to be a nice day out, not a 'put Peridot on the spot in front of a crowd' day out. He awkwardly stepped forward as Peridot retook her place beside him. He tried concentrating on the task ahead of him, but he was too nervous now. All Steven could think about was making it up to Peridot.

Peridot crossed her arms as Steven approached the pole. She couldn't help but smile as he made his way. Though she couldn't care either way, she was sure he would do good.

Steven stepped in front of the game, the mallet tightly grasped in his hands. He looked up its length, trying to get his mind off Peridot by reading the markings. But all he could note was that she had reached a level marked 'like a pebble.' There was irony there lost on Steven.

Mr. Smiley sighted Steven about to try before grinning. There was an opportunity here.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let's take a look at our next challenger for the Brawn-atron!" Mr. Smiley called out. Steven flinched. "This young man, Steven Universe, is notorious for strange feats of strength, not like anything I've ever seen."

Mr. Smiley chuckled.

"I should know, he's certainly broken enough arcade machines to prove that," he said with a fat grin. Steven gave an awkward, nervous laugh as he looked back at Peridot. She gave him a strange look. Mr. Smiley backed into Steven and leaned down. He began to whisper. "Ay, Steven. Do me a favor, and do good on this. I wanna hype up the crowd."

Steven nodded as he tightened his grip on the hammer. He pushed all of his concerns to the back of his mind. He needed to concentrate. Unfortunately, clearing his head meant that one thing took the forefront. His hands began to feel hot as he thought of Peridot. Steven's face flushed as he raised the hammer above his head. His heart began to beat erratically as he was filled with nervousness.

Then, a call rung out.

"Good luck, Steven!" Peridot cheered, attempting to console her nervous partner. Steven felt his chest calm before he smiled. Her voice was something magical. His hands remained quite warm, however. With all the jitters out of his system, he was ready,

In one swift motion, Steven brought down the mallet. But, the distinct sting of metal on metal never rung out. It was instead masked by the loud and low sound of wood cracking. The puck shot up the pole, faster and with more force than Steven expected. In fact, it moved so fast, it never slowed to a stop. No, instead the puck came to a sudden and loud halt as it struck the bell at the very top of the pole.

Steven and practically everyone it the crowd gawked in surprise as the puck plummeted to the ground. A moment of silence filled the area, only broken by the screams of people on the nearby rollercoaster. This silence, however, was ended by a booming laughter.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Well, would you look at that! Steven's managed to hit the bell!" Mr. Smiley called out. The crowd let out a cheer, startling Steven as he stared at the ringing bell. He looked down at his hand and noticed the wooden handle of the hammer was cracked. He had swung down so hard he broke it.

Steven didn't notice, but the sign at the very top of the pole read "Tough as Diamonds!"

"Wha—" He began before being jerked to the side. Mr. Smiley had wrapped his arm around Steven's shoulder and swung him to face the crowd. In a daze, he felt Mr. Smiley shove something into his hand. Before Steven could say anything, Mr. Smiley let him go and pushed him back towards the crowd.

He paused and looked down at his hands. He was gripping a piece of plastic with a lanyard attached. It read 'Free day pass.' Steven turned to look at Mr. Smiley, who was dealing with an excited group of volunteers. The amusement park manager glanced at Steven before winking.

Realizing that Mr. Smiley didn't care to be paid for his attempt, Steven turned. Peridot was looking at him with her arms crossed. She had a sore look on her face. As soon as he finished turning, she lightened up before stepping forward.

"Told you," she immediately said. "Gems are much stronger than your average humans."

Steven got a hold of his senses before he let out a laugh. The last few minutes had been a daze. Peridot gave him a look. "Sorry, just didn't realize I could even do that."

"Why wouldn't you be?" she replied. "You're a Gem. This is pebble's play for us."

"Well, you couldn't do it." Steven winced, immediately regretting saying that. What a boneheaded reply, he thought. And right after he just showed her up massively. Darn his witty mouth. He fully expected her to get angry, maybe even storm off.

But as Steven clenched his eyes closed, Peridot didn't get angry. She didn't storm off either. Instead, she reached out and held onto his hand; the one not holding the lanyard.

"Come on, we've got better things to do than standing around here," she said. Steven paused for a moment, before following her light tug. He let out a silent sigh of relief. She hadn't noticed the comment. Or if she did, she just let it go. Either way, Steven felt he was in the clear.

But even as the two distanced themselves from the crowd, Steven felt a nervous knot remain in his chest. He wasn't doing a good job making things easier for her. Whether it be showing her up or saying what he said.

Steven took a breath before following Peridot's aimless march through the amusement park.

* * *

Some time had passed since Steven and Peridot had taken their attempts at the 'Brawn-atron.' Thus it was nearly the middle of the afternoon. The two had tried some more booths and rode some of the kiddie rides. Things were going nicely. But now it was time for something a bit harder.

They walked up to an attendant, their hands intertwined.

Steven and Peridot were approaching the ride known as 'The Appalachian,' a roller coaster. Steven paused to flash his day-pass before continuing on. It was so lucky for them to have gotten that. Now, all the rides of the amusement park were open to them. Steven smiled.

As the two walked up the steps. Peridot looked up. The screams of passengers rung out, surprising her. The roller coaster shook the platform beneath her feet.

"A speed pattern transportation circuit?" Peridot identified. Steven chuckled.

"And a roller coaster," he explained. "It's one of the funnest rides in funland. You gotta try it!"

"Hmm," she replied, thinking. The two walked up the steps, finding a lack of a line. It appeared that a group had just left. They came to a stop at the top of the stairs. An attendant stood by the track. She leaned back in a chair and eyed the young couple as they stepped onto the platform.

"Coaster just left, kiddos. You'll have to wait," the attendant called. Steven nodded before taking a step to the side. Peridot followed. The two settled by a short wall as they began to await the ride. Another vibration of the coaster shook the platform, startling Peridot. She yelped, prompting Steven to squeeze her hand.

"Nervous?"

"What, me? No," she lied. She put her free hand on her chest. "I'm a Peridot, what do I have to fear from a contraption humans consider _fun_."

Steven gained a little smirk.

"You know, I was scared my first time. My dad brought me here when I was only eight years old."

"So?" Peridot replied, not understanding.

"Back then I was only as big as you," he explained. The coaster began nearing them, causing the platform to shake again. It was more violent this time, so Peridot latched onto Steven's arm in fear.

"O-oh." Peridot had to admit, she was nervous. The vibrations this 'roller coaster' let off were resonating with her Gem, sending shivers up her spine. How Steven was so calm befuddled her. Peridot took a deep breath as she resigned to waiting.

While Steven seemed relaxed, inside he was sweating. Not about the roller coaster, but about how he was acting. He was trying his very best to come off to Peridot well. He tried choosing his words carefully, but he still had slip ups. Did he make fun of her by mentioning her size? Steven thought. He didn't want to make her feel bad.

Steven glanced at Peridot with a bated breath. She had calmed and was now patiently waiting. Her eyes looked on at the rails of the coaster, a familiar analytical expression on her face. She seemed to be digesting the structure of the roller coaster. Steven turned away.

Gosh, she's so smart, he thought. It was crazy how smart she was. Sometimes, she'd go off on some passionate spiel, and Steven wouldn't even know half of what she was talking about. But she could talk about it so well he couldn't help but listen. That's something he loved about her, everything she said just sounded interesting.

Steven felt his cheeks grow warm.

Just then, the coaster came to a stop in front of the two. Steven hadn't even noticed it approach. People began pouring out of the coaster, prompting Peridot to tighten her grip on Steven. Humans passed them, emptying the platform in seconds. Steven, Peridot, and the attendant were all who were left. The attendant stood up.

"Alright, you two can hop in. Things have slowed down, so it might just be you in there," she said, prompting the two to step forward. Steven helped Peridot up into the first cart before taking the seat next to her. The attendant pushed down the lap bar, locking the two in. Peridot looked at Steven with worry.

"What?" Her hands gripped the metal. "What is this?"

"It's just for safety, Peridot. So you don't fly out," Steven tried explaining. Peridot gulped.

"You can be thrown out of this?!" Peridot's fingers nearly dented the metal bar in fear. Steven put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not if you have the bar," He explained. Peridot stopped.

"Oh." She sank into her seat in slight embarrassment. The ride hadn't even started and she was already overreacting. Get a hold of yourself, she thought. Do it, for Steven.

Steven glanced back as a few people stepped into the roller coaster. By and large, however, the train was basically empty. After several silent minutes, the female attendant stood up again. She had a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Alright, you all know the rules. Hands and feet in the cart at all times. Safety bar down before we begin. Don't do anything you wouldn't do in front of a cop." The woman flicked a switch. "Enjoy the ride."

The cart lurched, catching Peridot off guard. The coaster began climbing forward, up the light incline of the track. Peridot craned her neck to see where the ride peaked; it was far steeper than the part they were on. She resisted the urge to gulp dramatically.

"Excited?" Steven asked, jittering in his seat. His hands gripped the safety bar in anticipation.

"Y-yeah," she said, lying through her teeth. The cart picked up speed. Oh my stars, she thought. This suspense was killing her. Why would humans put in such a slow and tense build up? This had to be some kind of torture device.

Peridot put away that thought as they began to slow down. They were nearly at the top of the first peak. Her mind was racing at a million kilometers a second. The moment they came to a stop, Peridot turned to look at Steven. For a second, she felt calm.

"AHHHH!" Rang out from the cart as the coaster plummeted. Steven threw his head back as he screamed in delight. The few other passengers joined in. Louder than any one voice, however, was the shrill shriek of Peridot.

"OH MY STARS, OH MY STARS, OH MY STARS, OH MY STARS!" She howled. In the seconds they plunged, Peridot saw her life flash before her eyes. And Peridot had lived a long life. Peridot lacked the vocabulary to express herself in those moments. Though, if she did, Steven would surely blush at the words.

"OH MY STARS, OH MY STARS, OH MY STAHHH!" The coaster took a sharp turn, throwing Peridot into Steven's side. Her words devolved into screams as she was left to the mercy of the ride.

Up and down, side to side. In every possible direction, the coaster swung. Steven had shut his eyes from the sheer wind at this point. Peridot, with her protective visor, however, had left them open. As the ride did a loop, she began feeling a new feeling. A feeling she had never felt before.

Peridot felt she was getting sick.

Just as the donut she had earlier seemed like it was about to come out the way it came in, the ride began to slow. Peridot's head shot around her, as she tried to understand what was going on. Steven was laughing as he turned to her.

"Having fun?" He yelled, talking over the sound of the coaster. Peridot snapped to attention. She was confused. How could Steven be so happy? How was he so brave?

"Fun?!" She screamed back, "How could I possibly—"

Peridot suddenly noticed that they were much higher than when they started. They were approaching a sheer drop.

"Oh, my sta—" She was cut off as the ride dipped in a nearly ninety degree plummet. Peridot felt her fingers bend the metal as she gripped it. Her life flashed before her again, this time including the several minutes of roller coaster she just experienced.

"OH MY STAAAAAAAARS," Peridot screamed, tearing her hands away from the bar of the cart, onto the only thing she considered safer: Steven's arm. As her arms wrapped around him, Peridot felt a calm come over her. She shut her eyes, intending to brave the rest of the ride like this. Even though the cart swung side to side, Peridot now didn't think for a second she was in danger. As long as she could feel Steven, she was safe. Her breathing calmed.

Steven, while surprised Peridot had held onto him, wasn't complaining. If that's what she needed to do to calm down, so be it. He just wanted her to be happy. He could feel her calming.

While Steven hollered in delight, Peridot's screams from earlier filled his head. 'Oh my stars' rung in his mind. Like an earworm, it weaved its way into his head. Steven, however, didn't mind; it was a fun thing to say.

The roller coaster took one last loopy-loop, eliciting a final scream from Peridot before it began to slow down.

"Is— Is it over?" She stammered, slowly opening her eyes. She peeked over the edge of the cart. They were still moving, but slowly now. They were approaching the beginning of the ride. Steven smiled.

"Yup, that's it," Steven replied. "Have fun?"

"Fun? I—" Peridot paused as she disconnected from Steven's arm. She sat straight and opened her mouth. She was calm if only a bit hysterical. Steven was giving her a small, hopeful smile. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush. Peridot certainly wasn't going to consent to doing it again. But…

She felt safe.

"Yes… I had… fun."

* * *

A few hours had passed since Steven and Peridot rode 'The Appalachian.' It was getting late now, as the sun seemed close to setting. The whole park was drenched in a deep layer of orange, casting a warm feeling on everything. It was like it was all ablaze, except less worrying.

And as long as there was any light out, the two were going to stay.

They walked through the amusement park, their fingers interlocked. Held in Steven's spare hand were two sticks of cotton candy. He had bought two for the both of them, but Peridot passed on trying more sweets. Oh well, Steven had thought. More for him. He was absentmindedly munching away at both in his hand. His mind went back to earlier today.

Peridot, meanwhile, allowed her eyes to wander from booth to booth. Her quick pace and analysis of her surroundings cooled into a lazy drift. She was okay with missing a few stands, it didn't bother as much now. Her hand tightened around Steven's as she gave a casual glance to her left.

Standing above Steven's shoulder was the tallest ride in the whole park. It stood taller than nearly every building in the whole city. In fact, only the nearby water tower seemed to dwarf it. Peridot watched as it slowly turned; She wasn't sure what it was called.

It was the only ride they hadn't tried. Peridot didn't press the issue, but it seemed that Steven was avoiding it like a plague. Why, however, was a question she couldn't answer. The two returned to silently enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, as a strange silence began to take the park, a shrill cry shattered the calm. Steven and Peridot turned their heads straight ahead, to where they heard the call. A crowd of people that stood in front of them shook and moved.

"What the—"

The crowd suddenly parted, as something shot out towards the two. A dull yellow blur raced towards them. Peridot was about to yell in surprise when another voice cut in. An unexpected voice with an unexpected reaction.

"Oh stars!" Steven screamed in shock as he lunged towards Peridot. The cotton candy fell from his hand. The two dived to the side, narrowly avoiding collision with the blur. Peridot was more shocked about what she just heard than with her sudden meeting with the ground. Steven flipped to try and catch a glimpse of what just passed them. What he had said hadn't even registered with him.

Just before it turned out of sight, it slowed slightly, allowing Steven to see. He couldn't believe it, but it appeared to be Onion, without a shirt or his iconic hoodie. He had a deranged grin on his face. Seconds later, Mr. Smiley sprinted past the two.

"Get back here you vandal!" He called.

Steven couldn't help but let out a chuckle before turning back to Peridot. She was still lying on the ground, though she had a conniving grin. He extended his hand out to her.

"That Onion, he's always a card," he said trying to lighten the mood. Peridot took his hand and let out a devious giggle.

"You don't even know."

"Know what?" Steven said, a confused look on his face. He lifted Peridot up off the ground. His partner gripped his shoulders.

"You said _oh my stars_ ," she began. "Well, a more colloquial version of the phrase, but _oh my stars_ all the same."

Steven thought back to a few moments before his face flushed. He laughed awkwardly.

"Hehe, I guess I did. I had it on the mind from the roller coaster," he tried explaining. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard you say it so much, guess it was just a matter of time before I started, huh?"

"Yeah," Peridot said, trailing off. The two shared another silent moment before Steven offered his hand. Peridot smiled and took his whole arm into her hold. Steven felt his cheeks brighten up. He felt nervous as they began walking again. Still, it felt nice.

As they returned to mindlessly walking around, Steven's eyes caught the same sight Peridot had minutes ago: the Ferris Wheel. As the sun was approaching the horizon, the Ferris Wheel lit up to fight the coming darkness. It now stood out against the bright orange sky. Steven smiled as he noticed the colours the park was using today: Green and Pink.

Steven began walking the two of them towards the ride. The day-pass around his neck shook from side to side. It was still daytime, right? He hadn't exactly planned this (or anything really), but Steven knew exactly where they were going to go last: The Ferris Wheel.

After about five minutes of walking, the two arrived at the ride. The line was short, so the two took a spot and began chatting.

"So, it's called a Ferris Wheel?" Peridot asked, looking up. Steven nodded, pointing at one of the seats.

"Yup! We get up in one of those carts and it takes us all the way around," Steven explained. Though he seemed calm and collected, inside Steven was anxious. While today hadn't gone wrong to say, he felt liked he had messed up a lot. Little comments, small actions. He didn't want her to remember today because of those little things. He needed to end it in a big way.

Peridot, meanwhile, was trying to peel her eyes away from the ride they were slowly approaching. It was nearly fifty meters up. She tried steadying herself. Where did she gain this strange fear of heights? She's driven starships for the star's sake, why did a mere 150-foot drop scare her? She could easily survive a fall like that, as long as she didn't land on her Gem.

Peridot forced her eyes' focus onto Steven. Maybe it was the buildup. The tension of the wait, maybe that scared her? She couldn't answer that. At least Steven's cheery eyes could calm her. Those calm and collected eyes…

Peridot let out a small nervous laugh. Steven turned to her with an inquisitive look. She held her breath for a moment before responding. "Sorry, it's just— hearing you say _oh stars_ is still getting to me. It's _honestly_ the last thing I ever expected to hear from you."

Steven smiled as the two took a step forward through the line. "You should see how I feel, I actually said it!"

Steven had a small laugh, to which Peridot returned. She allowed her head to lean on Steven's shoulder. She didn't know why, it just felt natural. The two waited in silence for their turn, though never did they quite stop talking. Even though their mouths remained closed, there was talk. A shift in position here, a wayward glance there. A tightening of a grip was often all it took to speak volumes.

They didn't know it, but they spoke in actions.

Eventually, the two made it to the front of the line, ending their silent conversation. Peridot was apprehensive about entering the cart at first, but Steven's infallible cheer and encouragements got her to come on eventually. The cart was slightly different from the one Steven and Cinnabar had ridden days ago. Rather than a cup-like design, where the occupants sit facing the center, this was more like a bench, where the riders would face off into the distance, sitting next to one another.

"Up we go!" Steven called, as they began to ascend. He tried his best to sound confident, lest Peridot think him to be scared.

Peridot, while feigning bravery, wasn't even thinking of the heights. She was scared Steven would _think_ she was scared. To her, he was _obviously_ much braver.

As the two ascended, more nervous about how they appeared to the other than anything else, the sun descended towards the horizon. It'd be nightfall in only a few minutes.

"Really pretty up here, huh?" Steven said, looking off to the side, trying to make conversation. Peridot quickly nodded her head, in half-baked agreement.

"Uh, yes! The way the light reflects off the water is, uh, quite appealing," she said. It was the quickest reply she could think of. She hoped it didn't sound too unnatural.

Gosh, she sounds so smart, Steven thought. Sure, he knew what all those words meant, but she put them together so… smartly. Okay, that's not a word, Steven thought. Peridot could probably think of a better one, though.

The two rose higher and higher. Soon they could see the rooftops of all of Beach City to their left and the pink and orange water to their right. Peridot gripped onto Steven's arm as she began thinking about the day. She cringed, thinking about how horrible she believed she acted. She was angry at times, scared at others. Apprehensive to do most things. Peridot began to wonder if Steven was even enjoying this time with her around.

Steven felt like _he_ had messed up. All day today, he did things like show her up or say mean stuff. He hadn't meant any of it, they were all just slips of the tongue. But it still felt like he had done wrong. The worst was the fact he couldn't help her better, whenever she felt angry or stressed. He began to wonder if Peridot was even having a good time with him.

While the two were off in their own little worlds, they missed the moment the sun dipped below the horizon. Just as they went over the top of the Ferris Wheel, the amusement park was cast into darkness.

"Oh wow, it's that late already?" Steven said as they descended. Peridot shifted as she allowed Steven's arm to go around her shoulder.

"Commander Cinnabar and the others are probably back by now," she noted, sounding a bit nervous. Steven looked off onto the beach.

"What do you say we head home after this?" Steven suggested, immediately regretting it. Peridot nodded, feeling the need to cringe. The two turned away from the other as they thought over what they had just agreed to.

Darn it, Steven thought. Now she thinks he wants to leave. He felt like pounding his head against the edge of the cart, but resisted in order to not concern Peridot. He thought again. Maybe…

Peridot squeezed her own hand as some sort of self-inflicted punishment. Why did she agree so quickly? Now he'll think she wants to leave. Who cares if the Gems are back? Amethyst was covering for them, she thought. What if...

The two passed the bottom of the wheel again as they began to arise. Silence filled the air between them, only broken by the sounds of the park below. Just as they were halfway to the top again, Steven looked at Peridot. He gave her a wide, if worried, smile.

"I hope you had fun today," he said, more apologizing than anything. Peridot's eyes shuffled down to his chest as her cheeks flushed a light green.

"Steven, I—" The cart ground to a halt as the Ferris Wheel sputtered and paused. Peridot panicked for a moment before looking over the edge. Her hand held onto Steven's. "What's going on!?"

"Don't worry, the Ferris Wheel breaks down sometimes. Mr. Smiley or someone will get it working soon," Steven explained, giving Peridot a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh." She calmed before sitting back in her seat, still holding onto Steven's hand. They shared a quiet moment. Steven thought to himself before taking a deep breath.

"Peridot, I wanna apologize."

"What?" Peridot immediately turned, dead confused.

"It's just that—" Steven looked at her. "I haven't been good to you today. I've said mean things, showed you up. Today was supposed to be special, and I've been acting like I was just having a fun day out."

Steven's face flushed a bright red as he poured his heart out for her. He tried giving the most sincere apology he could. Peridot looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What in the stars are you talking about, Steven?" Peridot responded, completely flabbergasted. She sat up in her seat and let go of Steven's hand. "You've done nothing but good all day. You were kind, and happy, and brave, and…"

Peridot began mumbling off as she remembered today.

"But I—"

"And if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me!" Peridot said, cutting him off. "I've gotten angry, and frustrated, and been distant and—"

"But that's my fault?"

"How in the world is that your fault, Steven?" Peridot replied, her voice tinged with regret. Steven blushed as he began twiddling his thumbs.

"Because I wasn't helping you enough?" He answered, red as a beet. Peridot's eyes softened as she heard his response. She scooted over to his side and tried giving him an awkward hug, which he resisted.

"What in the stars did I do to deserve you?" She said to herself. Steven shifted.

"Just being you," Steven answered, as he accepted her hug. The two sat in the tender embrace, waiting in silence. But despite the quiet, the two were very much talking. Through shifts and glances, through the subtle movements and wayward looks. They spoke without saying a word. They spoke through actions. After some time, Steven chuckled. "We've both been acting weird today, haven't we?"

Peridot snorted in laughter. "Call that the understatement of the century."

Steven snickered before letting out a sigh of content. He looked out across the calm ocean waters. "Well, even if it isn't what I expected, I'm glad I could spend time with you, Peridot."

Steven turned down to look at Peridot, but found his face inches from hers. The two could feel the heat of the other's breath, as a bright blush enveloped both of their cheeks.

"T-thanks!" Peridot stuttered before giving an awkward laugh. Steven didn't respond to this, as he found himself lost in Peridot's eyes. Those deep eyes, trapped behind the lime visor. He wondered what colour they truly were. He felt his nervousness from the day melt away.

"Peridot?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Steven surprised Peridot as he leaned in, delivering a kiss to her unsuspecting lips. Shock turned to joy for Peridot as she melted in his arms, accepting the kiss. After a few moments, their Gems lit up with a bright light. They didn't even need to move. A flash consumed the cart.

And where two Gems lied, one Gem now sat, feeling the warmth coming from their hands and lips. Tourmaline opened their eyes.

"I love you, too~"

End of Chapter 10


	11. The Dream

Chapter 11: The Dream

A hazy pink.

 _wake up_

Senses deprived.

 _wake up._

Nothing around, not even oneself.

 _wake up._

A wail and an approaching figure.

 _Wake up._

Someone familiar, clad in pink.

Wake up.

But then, another.

Wake Up.

A slash of a blade.

 **Wake Up!**

Pink shards.

 _WAKE UP!_

Cinnabar's head shot off the small cushion with a force that could shatter stone. With her eyes clenched tight, the first thing to open was her mouth. But no words came out, for words couldn't describe what she felt: fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cinnabar's hands gripped the side of her head as she emptied her airways. Her legs shot up to her chest in self-defense, as if what she'd seen could still reach her. But bringing her knees up wasn't the best idea. In the moment she took to breathe, Cinnabar reached down to her knee and summoned her weapon. In terror, with her wails still ringing through the night, Cinnabar destroyed Steven's coffee table.

"AAAAIEEEEEEEEEE!" Cinnabar leapt from the couch, her eyes still clenched shut. She began swinging around herself wildly, her scythe cutting through the air like a whip. She stumbled in the dark. Tears began pouring down her face.

Steven jumped up from his bed, his senses only just coming to him. The warm memories of his dreams quickly faded. His eyes whipped around the room as he tried to understand what was going on. They found their mark. Illuminated by only a small amount of moonlight, still screaming into the darkness, Cinnabar stumbled in the center of the room. Her scythe was tightly gripped in her hands.

"Cinnabar?!" Steven jumped down the stairs and ran over to the terrified Gem. Tears were streaming down her face and her screams of fear were quickly becoming cries of anguish. Steven got as close as he could while avoiding the swing of her weapon. "Cinnabar… Cinnabar!"

The commander didn't react to his calls as she blindly slashed through the air. Steven took a deep breath before readying himself. He knew what he had to do.

"CINNABAR!" Steven screamed as he leapt into her side, holding onto her waist for dear life. Cinnabar's movements slowed as she finally began to notice the world around her. Her arms drooped and her voice died off into a whimper.

"S-Steven?" She stuttered as her weapon collapsed to the ground. Her eyes crept open before meeting Steven's. Her breathing was irregular and her voice sounded hoarse. As she finally got a grip of her surroundings, Cinnabar fell to her knees. "Steven!"

Her arms wrapped around the teen boy in a fervorous panic. Steven croaked as she squeezed him for support.

"Y-yup," he croaked. "That's— me."

Cinnabar let her weight lean on Steven. She buried her face into his shoulder. "I-It was horrible, Steven of Quartz. I saw some kind of vision. It was strange _and pink_ , and— and— and—"

Cinnabar lifted her head off of Steven as she faced him. He couldn't even begin to understand what was making Cinnabar like this.

"Pink Diamond's been shattered!" She declared in anguish, her tears dripping onto Steven's pajamas.

"What?" Steven said in confusion.

"Some Gem attacked them, and— and— and— I couldn't do anything!" Cinnabar sputtered as she looked down. She sniffed. "I couldn't move, I couldn't summon my weapon, it was like I was frozen in time. Steven of Quartz, I _let her_ be shattered!"

Cinnabar buried her head into Steven's shoulder again. He patted her back as she sobbed into his.

"Cinnabar… It's fine, I think you just had a nightmare," Steven said. Cinnabar's cries paused, though her head remained where it was.

"A w-what?" She asked. Steven frowned.

"You know, like a bad dream."

"What's a dream?"

"Oh boy," Steven said as he separated from Cinnabar. "Come on, let's sit on the couch."

Cinnabar nodded in weak agreement. Steven took her by the hand and led her back to the futon, over the shattered remains of the coffee table. He gave her a pillow to hug, which she readily accepted. He sat across from her.

"A dream… is sort of like a story. It's what your mind does when you're sleeping," Steven explained as if he was speaking to a child. Cinnabar tightened her grip on the pillow. "And a nightmare is when that story gets scary, or sad."

Cinnabar's fingers dug into the pillow, cutting the fabric. Steven gulped.

"B-but the point is, they aren't real." Steven resisted the urge to say 'usually.' "The point is, once you wake up, it can't hurt you anymore."

"But, it felt so real…" Cinnabar mumbled, looking off to the side. "I saw her shatter, and then—"

Cinnabar held her head in her hand as she clenched her eyes shut.

"She came for me _._ "

"Who?"

"The Gem who shattered Pink Diamond!" Cinnabar pounded her fist into the pillow she held. She looked up at Steven. Tears were gushing down her neck now. For a moment, the two held that solid eye contact. What Steven found in her eyes surprised him. It was genuine terror, unlike anything he'd ever seen from her.

Steven scooted closer. He took a hold of her clenched fist and pulled it toward him, surprising the commander.

"Wha—"

"Shh," he said, silencing her. "Let _the Steven_ work his magic."

Cinnabar sniffed before nodding. She gripped the pillow with her spare hand. "Alright…"

Steven ran his fingers over her hand, massaging the palm with his thumbs. Cinnabar's breathing calmed as she began to relax. After a few minutes, her crying came to a stop. Cinnabar wiped the tears from her face, it was not fitting for her. She turned away. Steven opened up his arms, offering a hug.

"I know you feel scared, I am too when I get bad dreams," Steven began. "But you're awake now, it's okay."

Cinnabar looked down at her knees. She pouted, not responding. Steven frowned.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," he soothed. "I'll always be here for you."

A light appeared in Cinnabar's eyes. She faced Steven, who still had his arms outstretched. There was a calm, affectionate look on his face. One that confirmed what he said. Cinnabar felt a fire ignite in her chest. "Steven…"

Steven gasped in surprise as Cinnabar swiped him up in a tight hug. She squeezed as she held him for support.

"Cin-Cinnabar," Steven sputtered. She paused to look in his eyes.

"Steven of Quartz, in all my years there has never been a Gem who has shown me the good will and affection you have. No Gem I've ever met would dare support me or speak to me in the way you have." Cinnabar buried her face into his neck. "And I intend to repay you for that."

"W-what?" Steven said, unsure of what she meant. Cinnabar disconnected from him again, holding him out at arm's length. There was a wide and proud smile on her face.

"Steven, as long as the stars burn above us, as long as there are still sights left to see. As long as The Diamonds will life into the universe, nothing will ever befall you. You have my word, above all else, I will protect you."

Steven couldn't help but smile.

End of Mini Chapter 11


	12. The Show

**For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Show

He wasn't sure whether to smile or frown.

Steven was sitting in his kitchen, absentmindedly munching on some sugared cereal. It was early in the morning and he had yet to see Peridot. He had yet to do much of anything, really. Cinnabar was sitting behind him, on the couch. His coffee table laid in a pile on the floor next to her. He still hadn't thrown the wood shards away. Steven shuddered. Though he had his back turned, he could still feel Cinnabar's piercing look.

A few days had gone passed since his date with Peridot and Cinnabar's episode the night after. Things had since fallen into a bit of a routine. See Peridot, have lessons with Cinnabar and Pearl, then a mission every day or two. Plenty of opportunities to connect with Cinnabar, right?

But just as it seemed like Cinnabar had finally opened up to Steven, she seemed to isolate herself again.

Their lessons felt like mere tutoring sessions; they were far more impersonal than before. Missions too, were quieter as she refrained from talking to him. There wasn't any malice in the way she acted, just dissociation. Steven thought that perhaps this was her trying to protect him.

It seemed that to Cinnabar, protection came with distancing. He needed to get her comfortable, to help her understand that nothing needed to change between them. He just didn't know how.

The temple doors swung open as Amethyst entered the house. Cinnabar's head snapped to attention before calming. She was on edge, Steven thought.

"Hey, Ste-man! What's up, bro?" She said, ignoring Cinnabar's watchful gaze. She took the seat next to Steven, grabbing the box of cereal on the counter. Steven glanced back at Cinnabar, who gave him a weak smile. After a few minutes of silence, Cinnabar stood up. Steven waited for her to step outside. to look at the sea again. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cinnabar's been acting weird the last few days," he said under his breath. Amethyst leaned over to grab the milk carton to Steven's right.

"Weird-weird or funny-weird?" Amethyst proceeded to comically stuff the whole cereal box into her mouth. With her mouth full, she spoke. "Cush, I caun go fo' funna-weird."

" _Amethyst_ ," Steven berated. Amethyst squeezed the carton of milk until it burst, washing down the load in her mouth. She let out a sigh of content.

"Kay, watcha gonna do then?" She said. Steven looked down to his now empty bowl of cereal.

"I don't know," he said, dropping his spoon and letting it hit the edge of the bowl.

Just then, as the sound of metal on porcelain rung out, his phone went off in his pocket. It wasn't his old ringtone, but some new jingle. He had gotten a text. Steven fished the phone from his pocket before reading it.

"What's it say?" Amethyst asked, leaning over his shoulder. Steven rolled his eyes before looking over the message.

"It's from Connie, she wanted to come over, but her mom is making her practice for a music recital," Steven said out loud. Suddenly, it hit him. He smiled as he stood up in his seat, planting his hands on the counter. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Music! Amethyst, I think I know what I'm going to do," Steven said as he began scrolling through the contacts on his phone.

"What, you gonna sing to her?" she said sarcastically.

"I'm going to do a lot more than that. I'm gonna put on a show!" Steven clicked 'call' on his phone and placed it up to his ear. "But first I'll need some things. You willing to help? I need someone for the drums."

"Uh, sure, but you're gonna need a lot more than just me on the drums to put on a show." Amethyst put her hand on her hip. She was unsure of the plan; skeptical as best and pessimistic at worst. "I mean, Greg can probably help. But still, you're gonna need a stage, or something."

"Don't worry about that, I got exactly what we need," Steven said with a smile. He lightly shook the ringing phone in his hand. Amethyst raised a brow.

"What?"

"A political favor."

 _Somewhere else_

Mayor Dewey shot awake, the sound of a ringing phone rousing him from his slumber. He was sitting at his desk, having just prematurely finished his daily nap. His dreams of another successful election season quickly faded as his eyes fell on the ringing phone. He fumbled to pick it up, not noticing the caller ID: Universe.

"Hello, Mayor Bill Dewey speaking," he said. "Serving Beach City for over fifteen years."

Dewey's professional expression loosened as he heard the voice at the other end of the line.

"Universe? What, uh, a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Dewey put his elbow on his desk as he listened. "The Beach-a-Palooza stage!? But Beach-a-Palooza just passed, who will show up? Plus, how long will we get to advertise?"

Dewey shot off his seat.

"Tonight?!" He screamed into the phone. "The technician isn't even in today! How will we run it?"

He paused.

"Don't worry about it? Steven, I don't know if I can just— Yes, I do owe you and the Crystal Gems a favor, but this is ridicu— Fine! I'll do it." Mayor Dewey put the phone down for a minute to readjust his tie. "I can get it setup tonight, but the city gets eighty percent of the ticket revenue and a hundred percent of the concession's, capisce?"

The line went silent for a moment before Dewey smiled, proud of himself. They had come to an agreement. Mayor Dewey always thought himself a master negotiator. After a quick goodbye, he hung up and sat back into his seat. He sighed, he had his work cut out for him.

 _Back at the house_

"Great, now we only got a few more things to get." Steven slipped his phone into his pocket after hanging up. He ran up the stairs to his room, intending to sneak out through the window. Amethyst shot him a look.

"What about that techni-whatsit Dewey was talking about?" She said, crossing her arms. Steven opened up the window and stuck a leg out.

"I've got one living in my bathroom and another on speed dial. We're good." Steven stuck his other leg out, leaving him hanging by his arms. "I gotta go see my dad to tell him what's going on and to pick out some songs. Tell the Gems what's up, but not Cinnabar. I want this to be a surprise, okay?"

Amethyst nodded, still doubtful. Still, she had to go along with it. Shorty Squad, she thought. Steven turned to jump out of the window before pausing.

"Oh, hey, tell Peridot that I'm sorry I couldn't see her today." And with that, Steven leapt from the edge.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Steven left to grab his dad. In that time, Mayor Dewey had managed to get the stage set up on the beach near the Big Donut and got to selling tickets throughout Beach City. If they were going to do a show without warning, the city might as well make a buck out of it.

Steven was standing on the stage, getting ready for the night. He was setting up a microphone when he looked towards the direction of the temple. Amethyst had told Pearl to keep Cinnabar busy until tonight: Hopefully, she wouldn't get concerned and try to find him. Steven turned to face the other two on the stage

Greg was tuning his electric guitar and occasionally strumming to hear the sound. Behind him was Amethyst, getting back into the groove of playing the drums. She had a stupid grin on her face as she slammed the crash cymbal.

Satisfied with his band mates' progress, Steven jumped off the platform and made his way to the back. Standing behind the stage, fumbling in a mess of wires, was a comfortable sight. Peridot, who was struggling in an entanglement of lines, was trying to understand the archaic ways humans amplified noise. Steven snickered as he snuck up on his frustrated girlfriend.

"Hey cutie," he said, surprising Peridot.

"Ah!" She jumped and tripped in the web of chords, falling onto her bottom. She clenched her eyes as she rubbed her head. She opened them to the sight of Steven's outstretched hand.

"Heh, sorry," he said, laughing sheepishly. Peridot rolled her eyes and accepted his offer. As he helped her up, she patted herself off.

"It's fine, it's these petulant chords' fault anyways." Peridot lifted one of the cables up, ignoring the several that ran through her hair. Steven resisted laughing at the sight. "Like this one, I'm convinced it just loops back into itself. Just to spite me."

Steven giggled. "Well don't worry about it, you'll be getting some help really soon."

"Help? From wh—"

"Hey, Steven!" called a voice from behind the two. They turned to see the source of the call. Running up to the stage, with a box in his arms was Sour Cream. He had his hoodie tied around his waist. He stopped by the two. "Hey, so, I got your text. I'd love to help with the show."

"Thanks, Sour Cream. We really needed the help." Steven replied. Sour Cream put down the box he was carrying.

"Hope you don't mind, but I brought my own gear," he said, pulling out an equalizer. He put it to the side before leaning down to dig through the box.

"That's great actually! We needed some stuff, anyways." Steven glanced back at Peridot, who was eyeing the faders of Sour Cream's music board. He nudged her, "I hope you don't mind, Sour Cream, but you're going to have some help."

"Hm?" Sour Cream looked up from his box. He glanced at Peridot for a moment.

"Sour Cream, Peridot. Peridot, Sour Cream," Steven said, rushing through introductions. Sour Cream rubbed his head.

"Peridot?" He snapped as he realized something. He stood up. "Oh hey, you're that girl Steven was talking about."

He looked back and forth between the two. Steven couldn't help but giggle.

"So did you two, uh, do…" Sour Cream trailed off as he remembered the age of the people he was talking to. Peridot gave him a confused look. "Uh, never mind, hope everything worked out between you two."

Sour Cream leaned down to the box again, his lips pursed shut. Steven put a hand on Peridot's shoulder. "Alright, I'll let you guys get to it. Call me if you need anything."

Peridot nodded as she reached to examine Sour Cream's equalizer. She touched one of the faders. Steven smiled before turning. Before leaving, however, he paused. He crouched down to Peridot's side and leaned in.

 _"Love you_ ," he whispered, leaving a bright blush on her face. Sour Cream caught the phrase, but did not react. He simply smiled to himself as he pulled out the last of his equipment.

Steven stood up and began walking back to the stage. He shook his head as he mentally prepared himself. He needed to get ready for that night. Their performance needed to be good. It needed to be awesome.

It needed to be gold.

* * *

Steven gripped the mike, adjusting its height on the stand to match his. It was dark now, leaving the lights of the stage to illuminate the dark beach. He took a deep breath as he looked onto the small crowd in front of him. A lot of familiar faces were there, but not the ones Steven was looking for. He searched through the crowd before smiling. Ruby and Sapphire had arrived earlier and were already here. He gave them a thumbs up. They hesitantly waved back.

Behind Steven, Greg and Amethyst were warming up, getting ready to play the few songs they had practiced. Greg admitted he was more comfortable being center stage, but he was willing to play bass for his son. Sour Cream and Peridot, meanwhile, had gotten all the speakers and equipment working with time to spare. Once Peridot knew what she was doing, she was a whiz at Earth technology. She was currently handling the sound equalizer, its many knobs and faders seeming familiar to her.

Steven looked off towards the house. Amethyst had told Pearl to bring Cinnabar over at around this time. So soon he'd be able to spot them

After a few more minutes of dead air, he caught the sight he was waiting for: The familiar red form of Cinnabar. In front of her was Pearl, who was guiding Cinnabar toward the stage. After allowing for a moment for them to approach, he began. He turned to his band mates and gave them a thumbs up, beginning the first song.

Steven took a breath before gripping the mike. The beat dropped.

Cinnabar paused as she found herself in the center of the crowd. Steven smiled.

Steven put his hand on his heart.

He tapped his chest.

Cinnabar touched her chest.

Steven reached out to Cinnabar.

Steven caught the sight of Cinnabar smiling before grinning to himself. He plucked the microphone from the stand.

Steven made a writing motion in the air.

Steven crouched as he began singing into the mike.

He pounded his chest.

Stars appeared in Cinnabar's eyes.

Steven extended his arm again. Cinnabar reached to try and grab it.

Steven clapped into the mike, following the beat of the song. He whistled the melody. Cinnabar put her hands on her chest, a strange feeling running through her. She couldn't explain it. It was over powering. It was all she could think of, all she could feel. Her chest beat in a way it never had before. In a way she couldn't explain. Ecstasy and anxiety stirred in her brain, washed away by this— this— this—

Love.

Greg led the song to a close with his guitar, allowing Steven a few moments to catch his breath. The teen boy returned the mike to its stand, keeping his eyes connected to the stunned Cinnabar. He glanced back at his dad, who shot Steven a thumbs up.

As the song faded to a close, the crowd exploded with applause. And at the center of this was Cinnabar, still awestruck. Steven desperately hoped she got the message he was trying to deliver. He smiled as she saw her dig through the crowd. His smile turned to a look of shock as Cinnabar leapt onto the stage.

"Whoa, Cinna—" Steven was silenced as Cinnabar fell to her knees and suddenly hugged him.

"Oh, Steven of Quartz! Your show was amazing, spectacular, tremendous even!" She squealed, squeezing him tight. "Those sounds! I couldn't even begin to describe how they made me feel. And the words!"

Steven smiled to himself as Cinnabar gushed. This was the first time she had been this open in days. The plan worked. He turned to face her.

"I'm glad you liked it!" He said with a grin. "This whole thing was meant for you anyways."

Cinnabar separated from him, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "Me?"

Steven nodded, prompting Cinnabar to hug him again. Steven gasped in shock as the air was squeezed out of his lungs. "Come on, we've got more songs to play, if you want to hear."

Cinnabar nodded in quick agreement. She took a step back before jumping off the stage, a grin on her face. She shot Steven a thumbs up before reentering the crowd.

Steven looked back at Greg and Amethyst, who were ready for the next song. He took a breath before facing the crowd again. He glanced towards the back, where Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire were watching.

They were frowning.

End of Mini Chapter 12

* * *

 **7/2/2018: All Song Lyrics were removed from Chapter 12.**

 **For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**


	13. The Divide

Chapter 13: The Divide

Of all the places Steven ever expected to visit, a mushroom forest was not one of them.

The group found themselves on a large island in the Gulf of Aden. They were a few kilometers off the shore of Yemen. And the biome they were making their way through was quite simply, the most unique one Steven had ever seen.

Standing almost ten meters tall were scores of giant mushrooms, just like the ones he'd seen on forest floors. They were red with white spots, flat and brown, and some were even bright green. They were some distance apart, giving ample room to walk through.

Spores filled the air, thick like a fog. This layer of pink covered the whole sky, obscuring what would be a bright blue backdrop. Even the ground was strange. Mycelium covered it in a thick layer, bearing a greyish-purple colour. It gave everything a wet, spongy texture. Steven turned back to look at the party with him, just to confirm that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Leading the group was Cinnabar, who had a half cocked smile on her face. Steven's wide-eyed curiosity had put her in a good mood. To her left was Amethyst who was munching on a small mushroom she plucked from the ground. She nodded as she swallowed. Behind her was an unfamiliar sight: Peridot, who had requested to join the Gems on the mission for today. Steven had, of course, readily approved her. She was rubbing a piece of mycelium between her fingers, studying its texture.

And behind all of them were the original Crystal Gems: Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire. They had kept a few feet's distance from Cinnabar. Pearl gave Steven a worried look.

"This is so cool!" Steven said, rushing up to one of the large, domed mushrooms. Just touching the trunk of it caused pink spores to rain down. "What's all this stuff doing here?"

"Oh, it's left over from the reee—" Pearl held mid-word as she remembered Cinnabar was within earshot of her. She had almost said _rebellion._ "—eeeeeconstruction! Yes, that. Humans accidentally burnt down whatever was here before and decided to replant these, uh,"

"Mushrooms," Amethyst said, pulling a chunk of fungus from a giant brown mushroom they had paused by.

"Mushrooms, right. Now they harvest it for food," Pearl said, finally returning to the truth. Cinnabar had looked back at her. Was that suspicion in her eyes? Pearl hoped not.

"Wow, that's so cool," Steven said, lying as well. He knew that Pearl had just fibbed. He looked down the path they were heading.

"What's that up ahead?" Peridot asked, her eyes falling onto the same sight as Steven. She squinted to get a better look. The mushroom forest seemed to become incredibly thick up ahead, blocking the group's view of the horizon.

"Humans don't cut down the whole forest, they leave some for recreation." Pearl smiled to herself. As if walking through some dark and dank thicket of mushrooms could be considered fun. She frowned. "Unfortunately, that's where today's mission is taking us."

As Pearl had said before they left, there had been some reports of a monster terrorizing the local shroomjacks. Before any heavy ordinance could be brought in to deal with it, however, it would always dive back into the thick grove of mushrooms in the center. It was now up to them to subdue it.

As the group made their way to the canopy, Cinnabar began to grow antsy. She slowed for a moment so she could walk next to Steven.

"I have to ask, Steven of Quartz. What are these creatures we've been fighting?" Cinnabar's eyes flashed as she suddenly remembered something. "And are they related to that _Cluster_ you told me about ages ago?"

The whole group seemed to stumble at Cinnabar's words, excluding the commander herself. Ruby and Pearl's eyes glared at Steven while Amethyst pursed her lips and looked off to the side. Peridot and Sapphire simply gave a look of concern. Steven realized he had to make something up again.

"The Cluster isn't reeeeally something we know a lot about," he fibbed. "All we know is that it spits out these monsters."

Cinnabar thought over his answer with a quizzical expression. As she thought, Steven cringed. He looked back at Pearl and mouthed _sorry_. Yes, he had told Cinnabar about the Cluster, but it was a slip of the tongue from forever ago. He turned back to the commander.

"Well, if it is really that beyond our control, then we might as well minimize the damage." Cinnabar nudged Steven's side. "Best if we leave the Cluster itself to Pink Diamond, she'll know what to do, right?"

"Right…" Steven muttered, unsure of what he was agreeing to. A few minutes of silence passed before the group reached the edge of the mushroom grove. A thin path crawled through the thicket of fungus.

Spores were raining down as the canopy moved with the wind. A thick layer of these dusty spores covered the mycelium, obscuring its greyish-purple colour. Every step taken would kick some of it up. The spongy quality of everything was ten times as present now. Vines hung from the trunks of the giant mushrooms. And even they had more mushrooms growing off of them.

As Cinnabar surveyed the biome before them, Steven began to sniffle. Some allergies he didn't even know he had were seeming to make themselves known. Though, honestly, anyone would be sneezing in these conditions. Cinnabar ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alright, Commander Pearl, I want you protecting our rear. Amethyst get behind me. Steven and the other three will be sandwiched between you and Commander Pearl. Understand?" Cinnabar turned back and took a step into the brush. Amethyst moved past Steven to get behind her.

Steven smiled as they began to make their way through the forest. The path was just big enough to let him and Peridot walk abreast. Sure, he felt like he was constantly about to sneeze and the humidity was choking him. But at least he could enjoy that one pleasure, being near Peridot.

Peridot, however, wasn't pleased. She turned her head to look at him and frowned. How could he tell her about the Cluster, she thought. It's dangerous information and could lead her to asking more questions. And the last thing they needed was Steven making up more lies. Peridot could tell he was bad at it.

Steven caught her glaring and mouthed another quick apology. He had no idea what he was doing back then. Heck, it was so long ago, he was over a foot shorter. Peridot sighed, accepting his silent apology. She couldn't stay mad at him.

Amethyst leapt up and grabbed a chunk of a huge mushroom that dangled over them, surprising everyone. Cinnabar spun around to see Amethyst land on the ground with a large piece of spongy mushroom in her hands.

"What? Don't shame a girl when she's snacking." Amethyst then took a bite from the mushroom. "Ooo, portobello."

Cinnabar rolled her eyes as she turned to continue walking. As Steven watched Amethyst munch on the chunk of shroom, he got curious. He plucked a small mushroom from a vine they passed. It was red with white dots. He turned the morsel in his hand before shrugging and opening his mouth.

"Steven, no!" Pearl called from behind him. "You can't just eat random mushrooms you find laying around!"

"But, Pearrrrl, Amethyst gets to?" Steven questioned, letting his hands fall to his sides.

"Just because Amethyst can eat anything she finds lying around, doesn't mean you can," Pearl shot back. "Your stomach—"

"I have to agree with Steven of Quartz, Commander Pearl," Cinnabar cut in. She had turned her head back. "If Amethyst can handle it, I don't see why Steven can't."

" _Commander Cinnabar_ ," Pearl said, gritting her teeth. "I appreciate your input, but I understand Steven's phys—"

" _MMMMMMMMMMMM._ " Suddenly the conversation was cut short as a deep and loud rumbling cracked through the ambient sounds of the forest. The air and ground trembled. What seemed like trillions of spores began pouring down from the forest canopy.

Everyone was on guard, summoning out their weapons and looking as far as they could into the thick jungle. Steven, however, stopped short of summoning his shield. He remembered the warning Sapphire gave him.

 _"Whatever happens, Steven. You must keep your shield hidden from her. Never call it out."_

"What was that?!" Peridot said, panicking. She had grabbed onto Steven's side in fear, hiding behind his shoulder. Steven resisted the urge to turn around and comfort her, lest the Gems see. He turned to face Cinnabar who was looking down the path they had been walking. Despite the fact she was turned away, Steven could see the corners of her mouth curl up her face. He knew the smile she was making.

He didn't like it.

"That, my dear gentle-Gems—" Cinnabar extended her scythe out, gripping it with two hands. "—is today's _catch_."

Cinnabar took off, sprinting down the path, prompting the Crystal Gems to run after her. Steven gripped onto Peridot's hand, making sure she didn't get left behind in all the commotion. The group flew through the winding path of the forest, just trying to keep up after the red blur that was Cinnabar. Amethyst had quickly forgone running and was swinging from the mushroom tops with her whips.

They stumbled as another wail shot through the fungus forest.

"MMMMMMMMMMUUUU~" The sound was closer now, clearer too. It sounded like the deep call of some large animal. Why or what was it calling for was a mystery.

After a sharp turn, the Gems came to a sudden stop, their path blocked by a pausing Cinnabar. Her eyes were darting between two directions. The path had split. She turned to face the Gems, her gaze frightening Steven.

"Split up, _now_. We'll corner this thing yet," she said. Her voice was ravenous, saliva was almost dripping down her mouth. She didn't give the group a second to argue before she ran down the left path.

Amethyst shrugged as she looked at the others before taking off after the commander. Steven looked between the two paths before sighing. It wouldn't be splitting up if he kept following Cinnabar. With Peridot still in tow, he took the right path. He glanced back to see Ruby and Sapphire follow them.

Pearl's head shot between the two trails. Steven and Cinnabar had split up, so she couldn't keep an eye on both _of them_. She growled before taking the left path. She had to make sure Amethyst didn't say anything.

Steven could hear the footsteps of the other group fade as the paths they were on diverged. Without the motivation of keeping up with the commander, Steven began to slow down. The group's brisk pace became a walk. Steven let go of Peridot's hand, realizing he had been holding it for several minutes now in front of Ruby and Sapphire.

"What in the stars has gotten into Commander Cinnabar?" Peridot asked, looking to the mushrooms to their left. Ruby and Sapphire eased up, deciding they were a good distance away now.

"She's gone absolutely crazy!" Ruby said with a bitter grunt. Her hand found Sapphire's. "She's acting like the monster we're chasing more than anything."

"You can't blame her, Ruby," Sapphire added in. "She's been pent up for thousands of years and doesn't even realize."

Ruby muttered something under her breath. "Still doesn't excuse anything."

Sapphire frowned. "Imagine if we couldn't be Garnet for that long."

Ruby's eyes widened as she tightened her grip. She sighed. "Yeah, I guess I can understand."

"I knew you would," Sapphire said with a smile. She put her head on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby giggled.

Peridot rolled her eyes at the display of affection, ignoring her own desire to lean on Steven's shoulder. She didn't even know why she came with them on today's mission. Loyalty, perhaps? A desire to help? In hindsight, she could've helped a lot more if she had stayed at the temple and continued working on the drill plans.

Steven laughed to himself as he saw Ruby and Sapphire talk to each other. They were discussing becoming Garnet for a bit. Sapphire seemed against the idea, in case their path crossed with Cinnabar's. With nothing else to do, it was now a matter of patrolling their trail until they ran into the beast.

The group of four paced down the track, at times pausing to get past a thin part of the road or over a fallen mushroom. Occasionally, the voices of Pearl and Cinnabar would come through the thicket. It seemed their paths got closer and farther apart. Still, they never met.

After about an hour of walking, their path widened into a clearing. The canopy opened up to let the sunlight filter through. Steven wanted to take a moment to pause. But he couldn't. The clearing posed the group with a conundrum.

"Another split in the path," Sapphire noted. The trail once again diverged into two routes. The group debated what to do.

"Why don't we keep going right?" Steven suggested, walking up to the right path.

"No way, we went right last time. Let's go left now," Ruby argued.

"Why would it matter what direction we went last time?" Peridot questioned, siding with Steven.

"We went right and now we're going left. That way we'll be back on the original path," Ruby explained, giving what she believed to be flawless logic. Peridot rolled her eyes while Steven stifled a laugh. Ruby stared at them with a look of confusion. "What?"

Sapphire put a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder. "It's nothing, honey."

She turned to the other two.

"We shouldn't be going either way."

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked. Sapphire parted the hair from her eye.

"Even if I can't see the future, I _can_ tell what's going to happen if we continue going down random paths. We'll be hopelessly lost." Sapphire let her hand fall from Ruby's shoulder. "We should—"

The group turned to what sounded like a collapsing tree. It wasn't the monster, but it still left them on edge. Then a voice cut through the canopy.

"I can't believe you _cut down_ the sign with the directions. That was our ticket to not getting lost." The familiar voice of Pearl brought a smile to Steven's face. She was closer than she had been earlier, but they were still a good dozen meters away.

"It's not my fault it looked suspiciously like a mushroom that was blocking our path," Cinnabar defended.

"It was made of wood! And it had a metal top!"

"Wood, mushroom, I've seen both and they're both laughably soft and breakable. I'm surprised—"

"Cinnabar!" Steven called, cupping his hands.

"Steven?!" Cinnabar said in shock. "Oh thank the stars, I had completely forgotten to make sure you were with me and only realized it a kilometer after we split up. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, so is everyone else. Any sign of what we're looking for?"

"Not a trace, seems it's hiding." Cinnabar's voice grew quieter, as if she moved away.

"Cinnabar?"

"Apologies, Steven of Quartz, Amethyst had just caught up. Anyways, let's try to meet up as soon as possible, alright?" Cinnabar said.

"Well, we've got a bit of a situation over here," Steven confessed, looking at the two paths to his right. "The path is splitting again, and we don't want to get lost."

A moment of silence filled the forest.

"Yes, you're right. You've spent enough time out of my sight anyways," Cinnabar said. Ruby and Sapphire glared into the jungle. "Backtrack to the intersection we split at."

"Alright, we'll meet—" Steven paused as he turned left to the end of the clearing they entered from. Standing in front of him were three paths. Sapphire cupped her mouth in shock as she saw what Steven was looking at. Steven spoke back into the jungle. "Uh, let's make that situation a bit more desperate."

"What?! It's not the creature, is it?" Cinnabar said, concern in her voice. Ruby spoke up.

"The path we came in on has two trails next to it. We don't know which we came in from." She called. A moment of pause was cut short as the sound of Cinnabar's weapon rung through the forest.

"Forget the path! I'll cut my way to you, Steven," Cinnabar said, desperation rising in her voice. She felt it necessary to get to Steven as fast as possible. She couldn't explain it, but she needed to. Steven panicked as he realized what Cinnabar was doing.

"Wait, Cinnabar, stop! Don't destroy the jungle!" He yelled, putting his hands on a tall mushroom.

"What? Why not?" Cinnabar said with confusion in her voice.

"The mushrooms here are all that's left of the whole forest. It's the bit humans left behind. It'd be wrong to cut down what's left," he explained. A moment passed.

"Steven, they're— they're just mushrooms! Simple plants!"

"Actually, mushrooms are a type of fung—" Pearl was cut short by Cinnabar.

"They're not worth the trouble of me not being there to protect you, Steven. I _need_ to protect you. Like I promised." Cinnabar confessed through the thicket. Steven squeezed his hand as he heard Pearl gasp from their end of the jungle. He sighed.

"Some things are worth protecting, Cinnabar. Somethings are special. And Earth has so many of those things, like this forest we're in. Please promise me you won't destroy any more of it. Please."

"Steven, I—" Steven could hear her sigh. "I understand, I won't do any more damage to the jungle."

Steven smiled as he heard her put away her weapon. Moments of silence passed.

"Steven." Pearl was talking now. "Take whatever path you feel best. Make sure to remember which ones you picked, alright?"

Steven nodded, even though Pearl couldn't see him.

"And if you find the monster," Pearl paused. "Just… Just call, we'll be there. Good luck, Steven."

"Thanks, Pearl." Steven let his hand fall from the mushroom as he listened to Pearl and the others walk away from him. He tried to smile. "Thanks…"

Steven twirled around to his group, putting on a smile. He had to make the decisions now, and he needed to show that he was capable. But the loyal and ready faces of his team were not the faces he met. Sapphire and Ruby were glaring at him, whilst Peridot was giving him a look of concern.

"Steven, what was Cinnabar talking about? What promise?" Sapphire began. Steven laughed awkwardly as he put his hand on his neck.

"Hehe, didn't I tell you guys?" He said. "Cinnabar's totally on our side now!"

Ruby and Sapphire weren't buying it. Steven sighed.

"A few nights ago, Cinnabar woke up with a really terrible nightmare." Steven looked down at the ground. "It was crazy. She was screaming and crying, and I honestly had no idea what to do. So I did the only thing I _could_ do."

Steven looked up at Peridot.

"I hugged her and told her everything was going to be alright. That I'd always be there for her."

"And?" Ruby asked. Steven began twiddling his fingers.

"Annnnnd, she sort of, uh, _dedicated her life to keeping me safe_." Steven shut his eyes tight, expecting an onslaught of angry responses. When none came, he opened them again, Ruby and Sapphire were talking between themselves while Peridot looked at him in shock.

"Steven," Peridot began. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Cinnabar, _thee Commander_ Cinnabar, pledged her life, _her loyalty_ , to you? Do you know what this means?!"

"No?"

"Me neither! This is unprecedented, unparalleled. A complete contradiction of everything I know!"

"Why?" Steven asked, confused.

"I told you, Steven, back on the beach. Cinnabar is intensely loyal, _to a fault_. And it has always been for the Diamonds themselves, everyone else was secondary. If Cinnabar made a promise like that to you, then that means— That means—"

"That means what?" Steven pushed. Peridot looked off at the direction that Cinnabar and the others were.

"That means, to her, you're just as important as the Diamonds."

* * *

About an hour had passed since Steven and the others met up with Pearl's group. Ruby and Sapphire hadn't addressed Steven about the promise Cinnabar made, deciding to wait until they could be Garnet to make a decision. For now, they wanted to finish the mission. The four had settled on going down the right path; to cover more ground, they wanted to move away from the direction Pearl and the others were going.

Since then, things had grown quiet.

Steven stood at the front of the party, trying to lead the way as best as he could. Walking abreast with him was Peridot, who kept contact to a minimum. She didn't want Ruby and Sapphire to grow suspicious and neither did Steven. Very little had been said between the two halves of the group. When they did talk, Steven and Peridot kept it between themselves. The same was true for Ruby and Sapphire.

There hadn't been sight or sound of the creature since the initial split up. Thus, tensions had since calmed. The four were left with their thoughts and themselves.

With Steven's attention on the jungle and his mind on Cinnabar, Peridot had to occupy her own time. She found herself listening to the whispering exchanges between Ruby and Sapphire. She couldn't fully comprehend it, however. She was only catching bits and pieces.

"...Cinnabar… too close… Shield…"

They were talking about Steven and Cinnabar, Peridot thought. She couldn't blame them, the two were certainly the center of her attention as well. What Steven had accomplished with Cinnabar was outstanding, she thought. Far beyond her expectations. To the commander, he was—

"...Peridot… worried… Steven?..."

Peridot's line of thought came to a halt as she heard her name. They were talking about her. And Steven as well. What were they worried about? Peridot suddenly felt anger boil in her chest. How dare they talk about them, she thought. Those no-good, gossiping, despicable, _fusing_ —

"...Us… fusion… them?…"

Peridot's train of thought paused. Her anger subsided as she realized how silly she was acting. She couldn't even hear what they were saying fully, and here she was, making massive assumptions. Peridot felt a pit develop in her chest. She was being such a hypocrite, she thought. Insulting them for fusion when she had been Tourmaline. When she had _enjoyed being_ Tourmaline.

She was no better than them.

Peridot glanced back at the two, watching how they held hands as they walked. Peridot held back the growing blush of her face as she looked down at Steven's hand. She pursed her lips and looked away. Peridot realized then, she was no different either.

But she still felt distaste for Ruby and Sapphire. It was a programmed anger, something she couldn't explain yet strongly felt. It was natural.

But natural wasn't what Peridot wanted to be. Being with Steven was inherently unnatural. And fusing with him stood against everything she had ever known. And yet Peridot loved it. How could she love that, and hate them?

Peridot thought to herself.

She decided not to. She wasn't going to hate them. It was going to take some work, however. Peridot turned her face to Ruby and Sapphire and bit down hard. She had to get to know them first, to understand. Her lips straightened.

"You two—" She paused. It was too contemptuous. "—Ruby and Sapphire."

The utterance of Ruby and Sapphire's name caught the attention of them and Steven. To their memory, they don't recall her _ever_ addressing them like that. Without stopping, Ruby took a step in front of Sapphire. She had mild annoyance on her face. Ruby was never completely on board with the plan of working with Peridot, so any lip wouldn't be tolerated.

Peridot gulped, it was now or never.

"Explain to me, excluding the last few days, obviously, why are you two always fused as… the _fusion_. I mean, you weren't using your combined size and strength to do _anything_ , really. So why stay fused?" Peridot suddenly wanted to kick herself. She couldn't stop herself from coming up with the most disrespectful strings of words possible, could she? Well, at least she didn't say 'war machine.'

Growling, Ruby glared at Peridot, causing her to squeak in fear.

"Our name is Garnet, Ruby declared squeezing Sapphire's hand in resolution. "She's not just a fusion, and we're not just a part of her. You know what, Peridot, I'm really—"

"Ruby, wait," Sapphire interrupted.

"Huh?" Ruby said, her anger dissolving. She turned her face to Sapphire. Steven stayed silent, wondering where this was going. He was waiting to alleviate the situation, however. Sapphire pulled Ruby in.

"Go easy on her, she's trying to understand us," she whispered. Ruby was skeptical.

"How do you know?" She replied. Sapphire smiled before parting the hair from her eye.

"I could _see_ it," she said before letting Ruby go. Ruby's eyes widened as she understood. Sapphire had regained some of her future vision just then. The two nodded to each other before separating. They faced Peridot, who was looking nervous. After a moment, the group resumed walking. Steven kept listening.

And then, Sapphire began.

"Peridot, it may be hard to understand, but me and Ruby are Garnet so often because we _want_ to be." Sapphire parted the hair from her eye. "We want to be together."

"But you're together right now? I don't see why you _need_ to do that." Peridot flinched as Ruby took a step forward. She was fuming.

"We don't _need_ to do anything, we _want_ —" Ruby paused as Sapphire put a hand on her shoulder. They spoke without saying a word. Sapphire looked up at Steven, whose eyes fell on Peridot.

"Peridot, what if you couldn't speak to Steven?"

"Wha—What?" Peridot stuttered. Her cheeks grew warm as she glanced back at Steven. He was looking nervous. Did Sapphire suspect something about them? Peridot shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard her," Ruby said, crossing her arms. Sapphire took a step forward.

"What if for as long as you live, you couldn't utter a word to Steven. So you could only see him or be with him?" Sapphire said, explaining herself. Peridot stuttered for a moment, not knowing what to say. She attempted to steel herself.

"I— I wouldn't like it," she finally managed to say.

"And why is that?" Sapphire pushed. Peridot gulped before sighing. She glanced back at Steven, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Despite the short amount of time I've spent on Earth, Steven and I have formed… a connection." Peridot tried her best to be subtle. Her eyes wandered. "I wouldn't want to lose the ability to talk to him. I couldn't bear it."

"Aww, Peridot," Steven said with a smile. Peridot fought the growing warmth on her face.

"Then Peridot, you do understand." Sapphire stepped behind Ruby and appeared at her other side. She took Ruby's hand. "Just like you wouldn't want to give up speaking to Steven, we wouldn't want to give up fusion. It's a way for us to talk, to speak."

Ruby nodded. She spoke up. "To us, Garnet is… a conversation."

Ruby and Sapphire let the last words hang, trying to give the whole thing an air of finality. It was the best they could pull off without being Garnet. They were always better at fusion talks when they were fused. Peridot stood silent, contemplating what she had heard. She looked at Ruby and Sapphire, watching how they held hands. They were eyeing her, waiting for a response. And suddenly she saw herself and Steven in their position.

She had no idea what to say.

Peridot felt Steven put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think she gets it guys," he said. And with the touch of Steven's hand, Peridot felt all the pressure slip away. In that moment, she knew her answer. She smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, Then we can continue the mission." Sapphire looked up at Steven. He couldn't get his eyes off Peridot. She giggled. "Lead the way, _Commander_ Universe."

"Oh, right." Steven forced his eyes back on the path ahead. "Yeah, we've really been dragging behind, huh?"

"Yes, let's—"

" _MMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU."_

The whole group froze in place as the sound of the monster rung through the forest. The mushroom surrounding them shook violently, coating the Gems in a layer of spores. The creature was closer now, definitely. How close, however, was something they couldn't determine. Their conversation from moments ago flushed away as each contemplated what to do. Do they run? Do they hide? Or do they stand their ground?

Steven called out his shield, as Cinnabar wasn't there. While he tried thinking of a plan, a single thought ran through his mind.

"Was… Was that a co—" Steven was cut off as the ground shook beneath him. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but the ground shook again, and again. A thought came to him: Footsteps.

"What're we doing, Steven?" Ruby called, asking for orders. Steven panicked. The footsteps sped up. He turned.

"Run—"

" _MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ The creature crashed through the thicket of the forest, shattering mushrooms and throwing the party back. Steven was slammed into the others and tossed. Spores filled the air, blocking their view of the creature. The group scrabbled to their feet, trying to spot the monster through the cloud of spores.

And stepping through the cloud, the creature made itself known. It snorted its breath, staring the Gems down with a wicked fury. It was over seven meters tall.

It had four strong legs, each foot capped with a crystal hoof that seemed to be stained green. A thick layer of mycelium coated its shins, providing an almost coat of protection. Fungus and small mushrooms clung to its limbs, climbing to its broad and powerful shoulders. Its hind was a dark red and green. A giant red mushroom grew out of the creature's back.

Hanging from its underbelly was some kind of pink pouch. What appeared to be tentacles hung from it. Steven blinked as he realized something. They weren't tentacles at all. They were udders. Steven's suspicions from moments ago were confirmed.

The Gem mutant that stared them down was a giant, killer cow.

Steven wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, but the absolute terror stopped him. The cow snorted, sending out puffs of spores from its nostrils. It pawed the ground, digging a deep trench in the dirt. It shook its body, causing its udders to shudder. Steven noted the glint of a gem from the tip of one of the tentacle-like udders.

He gulped. Steven made his shield as big as he could, keeping it between the beast and his group. Ruby inched in, attempting to not startle the creature.

"Steven, if you shift your shield, we could slip—"

But the movements of Ruby's distinctly red body were more than enough to set the cow off, causing it to charge the group again.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Steven barely managed to hold himself together as the cow slammed into his shield, pushing everyone back further. He faltered and the shield swung to his left, sending the cow off and knocking him down. Steven's shield sputtered away as he threw up a bubble. He turned and went pale when he noticed who weren't in there with him.

"Alright, tough guy! Let's see how you like this!" Ruby called out, slamming her gauntlet into her open palm. Sapphire stood beside her, ice and condensation forming around her fingers. The Gem monster recovered and turned, facing the two down. Steven was left in awe as he saw the two charge the cow. The cow charged back. He could barely register the calls of concern from Peridot.

"What in the stars _is_ that thing?" she questioned, hiding behind Steven's arm and bubble.

"I don't know, some kind of… mushroom cow." Steven held back a smile. "A mooshroom."

"What?"

Ruby leapt up, landing on the mooshroom's head. She immediately began swinging, slamming her gauntlet into its forehead, causing it to stumble as it ran. It went off course, missing Sapphire who began to freeze its hooves to the ground. Steven cheered as the mooshroom began to slow to a stop, pinned to the forest floor.

This was going to be easy.

 _Crack_.

Just as soon as the mooshroom had stopped due to the ice, the warm forest floor released it. It bucked violently, throwing Ruby and slamming her into a tree behind them. Sapphire tried to halt its movements again, but she quickly became the target of its anger. She was frozen in shock as it charged her.

Steven dropped the bubble and threw out his shield, slamming the mooshroom in the face before it could hit Sapphire. The Gem in question took this opportunity to get out of dodge. Ruby lept from the canopy again, clawing at the side of the now disoriented mooshroom.

Steven hesitantly left Peridot's side as he went to help the fight. He summoned another shield and stood between Sapphire and the monster, protecting her from its anger. It huffed and puffed, sending out spores that coated and obscured the clearing once again. Ruby had crawled up its back and began to attack its eyes in order to distract it.

Then, something caught Steven's attention.

The udders, which up till now had been loose and flabby, became taut and rigid. Each udder, excluding the one that had the mooshroom's Gem, bent in the center and turned to Steven, pointing directly past his shield and at him. He didn't have a second to question it before hot streams of a high pressurized liquid shot out and hit him square in the face.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. Much of it ricocheted and hit Sapphire, who was attempting to freeze the Gem mutant again.

"What on Earth is this?!" she called out, redirecting her powers to block the stream. Steven shifted his shield to block the liquid, before taking a moment to lick his lips. He paused.

"It's— It's mushroom stew," he identified, not believing it himself. What the heck was going on? He thought.

The mooshroom became more and more frustrated, unable to find a place to release its anger. It had Ruby striking its head and eyes, Sapphire freezing its udders, and Steven would bang his shield against its shins whenever it paused. Suddenly it stopped as another one joined the fray.

"Take that! And that! Fear my wrath you bovine monstrosity!" Peridot yelled, tossing handfuls of rocks at the mooshroom. It realized she was the only one without protection and began charging up. Steven realized where it was looking.

"Peridot! Move!" He called. Peridot turned to him, still tossing stones.

"I'm helping!" She yelled back, having not heard what he said. The mooshroom then charged towards her, causing her to freeze up. Steven left Sapphire undefended and threw his shield up in front of Peridot, just in time for the mooshroom to crash into it. Steven and Peridot were pinned as they were pushed back into the thick forest brush. Mushroom stew sprayed up the shield.

Steven began panicking, unsure if the monster would ever stop pushing. He had flashbacks of that creature which nearly crushed him weeks ago.

Suddenly, the mooshroom paused, turning away from the two. Steven couldn't question what had happened before it charged again, now towards the unprotected Sapphire.

"Sapphire! Watch out!" Ruby called, still clung to the creature's head. No one could react in time before the mooshroom hit.

"Ahhhh!" Sapphire screamed, suddenly finding the horns of the mooshroom imbedded in her chest. She weakly gripped the horn, holding on as the monster gored her. She tried to stop it from pushing further.

"Sapphire!" Ruby called, running up the creature's head to its horns. Sapphire extended her hand out, trying to hold on to Ruby. Yet, before Ruby could reach her, Sapphire disappeared in a puff of smoke. She had poofed.

"No!" Steven screamed, rushing forward. Once again, he left Peridot unprotected. Running through the mooshroom's legs, he tried to catch Sapphire's loose Gem, but fate had different plans. The mooshroom bucked, throwing Ruby back and kicking Sapphire's Gem into the forest. Ruby landed on her feet and sprinted forward.

Steven then whipped around to see Ruby jump into the thick canopy.

"Don't you worry, Sapphy, Ruby's coming!" she screamed before disappearing into the thicket. Steven looked up, realizing he was directly beneath the beast. He heard it snort before he ducked out of the way, trying to avoid its crystal hooves from crushing him. Steven stood up, finding Peridot cowering behind him. The mooshroom was confused, trying to figure out where he went.

Steven took a moment to think. Sapphire had been poofed, and Ruby was now in the forest trying to find her. It was only him and Peridot now against this thing; No Garnet, no Pearl, no one.

"Oh stars," he muttered as the mooshroom turned to face him. He had a second to throw up his bubble before it crashed into them again, pushing him and Peridot into the forest. Tall brown mushrooms shattered as they bored through them.

"Steven! What're we going to do?!" Peridot asked, panicking. She couldn't believe how quickly everything went wrong. The four of them were just talking a few minutes ago.

Steven wanted to be honest, he had no idea what to do. No plan. He watched as the mooshroom stood up and shook its head, getting ready to charge again. Pearl, Cinnabar, and Amethyst could be kilometers away. Sapphire was poofed and Ruby was off desperately searching for her. So even fusion couldn't—

Steven wanted to slap himself, if he could spare the hand to do it. Fusion! He turned to Peridot, opening his mouth to speak. Before he could utter a word, however, the mooshroom slammed into them again, driving them through the forest like a plow through a field.

"Oh my stars, oh my stars, oh my stars! We're going to be shattered!"

As they slowed to a stop, Steven quickly turned to Peridot.

"Peridot! Let's fuse!" He called. She did a double take.

"What!? Here?! Now?!" She screamed, unsure of what to say. Steven flashed her a smile, feigning confidence.

"Don't have much of a choice, do we?" He glanced back and watched as the mooshroom began to charge up again. The Gem mutant slammed into them and Steven began to feel his bubble cracking. It wouldn't last a few more hits. "It's now or never!"

"Alright!" Peridot screamed, just wanting it to end. She threw her arms around Steven's neck, hugging him tightly. Steven accepted the hug and smiled, feeling his hands grow warm. Though he couldn't tell, his irises became pink.

And where two Gems stood in embrace, one remained, appearing in a flash of light.

Steven's bubble burst, leaving Tourmaline standing in its place. They stood tall, Steven's shield in their hand. The mooshroom looked on in confusion, unsure of what just happened. Deciding it didn't care, the Gem mutant snorted and began to scratch the ground again.

Tourmaline smiled, summoning a second shield and holding it more like a weapon than a means of protection. They were surprisingly confident, despite having no idea what they were doing. Suddenly, the mooshroom charged them.

"Whoa!" Tourmaline called as they slid to the side, narrowly avoiding the path of the creature. As it bored through the mushrooms, Tourmaline readjusted their stance. They held both shields by their edge and flung them, intending on striking the monster from behind.

The frisbee-like projectiles arced through the air before hitting their mark, striking the horns of the mooshroom. It came to a sudden stop as tremors ran down its body. The horns were resonating with each other like a tuning fork. It turned and stared Tourmaline down, snorting and waving its head with anger. It charged again.

Tourmaline got low and leapt between the mooshroom's legs, ending up behind it. Still mid-air, Tourmaline threw two more shields, one missing and the other skimping the creature's back.

"Okay, not _that_ good at throwing these things," Tourmaline told themself as they landed. They were hoping for a cool moment. Looks like they were going to have to work for it.

The mooshroom turned again, raging. It had been duped twice now, and it was not happy. It pounded the ground, throwing spores into the air. The whole clearing became obscured by the newly formed cloud. Without a way to see, Tourmaline panicked. They picked a random direction and began running, trying to avoid being hit through the thick cloud.

Yet as if it could see through spores like an owl through the night, the mooshroom hit its mark, charging into Tourmaline's side and slamming them through the jungle.

"Agh!" Tourmaline coughed. They found themself embedded in a shattered giant mushroom. They had to leap out of the way as the monster quickly recovered and charged again. Tourmaline was panicking. "Just throwing my shield is doing nothing! We need something else."

Tourmaline threw another shield, trying to buy time as they ran away.

"But I don't have anything else!" They said, summoning another shield. "I— Oof!"

Tourmaline tripped, dropping their shield a few meters away. They grumbled for a moment before realizing the ground was shaking. They turned, still on the ground, and realized the mooshroom was slowly making its way to them, the look of bloody murder in its eyes.

Tourmaline stumbled forward, crawling away as fast as they could manage.

But it wasn't fast enough.

"Ow. Ow. Owowowowowow," Tourmaline screamed as they felt the mooshroom step on their leg. They were pinned, unable to do anything but turn and face the monster. It snorted, sending spores directly into Tourmaline's face. They coughed and sneezed. Tourmaline then summoned a shield and began slamming it into the mooshroom's shin, trying to free themself. If they couldn't escape, they'd be in trouble, they thought. But Tourmaline quickly realized it was no use. Its legs were too armored, the shield did nothing.

The mooshroom took another step forward, pinning Tourmaline's right arm with another hoof. The shield they held shattered. They couldn't move at all now. Not even a little. They tried to shimmy away, but they didn't budge. The mooshroom brought its snout right up to Tourmaline's face.

" _MMMMOOOOOOOOOOO!_ " It called, coating Tourmaline in spores. For the first time in their short existence, Tourmaline felt something new: fear. They had only just been made and now they were going to be gone. Tears ran down Tourmaline's face.

Tourmaline's eyes glazed over, becoming a bright pink. The green from Steven's Gem disappeared as it glowed. Their hands were heating up, burning the mycelium they touched.

Tourmaline gritted their teeth in anger. They weren't going out, not without a fight. They began slamming their free leg against the creature's hoof, swinging their loose fist wildly. Whatever they _could_ hit, they _would_ hit.

Curious about its prey's sudden will to fight, the mooshroom leaned down again to sniff Tourmaline. The fusion took this opportunity to launch their fist into the monster's nose.

"MOOOOOOO!" It cried, more in anger than pain. It snorted, still recoiling from the hit. Yet seconds later, something amazing happened. A flash of pink rocketed through the air, slamming the monster in the face. Tourmaline looked on in shock as the mooshroom shifted to the side, nursing its sudden pain. They scrambled away, grabbing a loose stone from the ground.

"Take thi—" But just as Tourmaline reared back to toss the rock, that same flash of pink appeared again, coming towards them now. They flinched, thinking it was going to hit them. When no collision came, Tourmaline turned to face the mooshroom again. Floating right in front of their eyes, was the shield Tourmaline had dropped earlier. They reached forward, curiosity overtaking them. Yet the shield moved away. They pulled back and the shield followed.

Tourmaline looked down at their left hand.

The shield was following it. They could control the shield!

"Haha," Tourmaline smiled. "Ha ha ha! I knew it! I knew you had something, Peridot!"

"MMMOOOOO!" Not liking being ignored, the mooshroom charged again. Tourmaline dodged, summoning another shield and watching as it floated above their right arm. They grinned before turning to face the recovering monster. Tourmaline began to spin their left arm in circles, watching the shield accelerate to keep pace. Pleased, Tourmaline flung their hand forward, watching as the shield shot out at high speeds.

"Yes!" Tourmaline cheered, watching as the shield collided with the mooshroom, slamming its back. They summoned another shield as they spun the one they already held. Getting used to the process, Tourmaline began to throw out shields like it was nobody's business.

"MOOO— MO— Mo?—" The mooshroom couldn't recover as it was pelted with shields. It snorted and huffed, slamming its hooves against the ground. The continuous fire of shields filled the air, forcing the creature back. Tourmaline then paused, taking a moment to breathe, a single shield floating over their right hand. This moment of pause was all the mooshroom needed, it charged again, catching Tourmaline off guard. "MMMMOOOOOO!"

"Whoa!" Too close to dodge, Tourmaline jumped between the mooshroom's legs again, landing behind it. When they turned to face the monster, the shield was gone. "I— What?"

They watched as the shield suddenly shot past the cow to catch up. Tourmaline was forced to grab onto the projectile, lest it fly into the forest. It had moved with a lot more force than when they usually threw it. An idea struck Tourmaline as the mooshroom turned to face them again. They allowed the shield to float above them before getting low to the ground. "Yo! Big, fat, and ugly!"

The mooshroom shook its head before staring at Tourmaline in anger.

"Toro! Toro! Come get it!" They called. The monster charged what Tourmaline hoped would be the last time. Just as the mooshroom was upon them, Tourmaline leapt between its legs again. They cried out.

"Olé!"

Tourmaline landed as far as they could manage, throwing their fist forward. Seconds later, they heard exactly what they wanted to hear.

"MMMMMMO—" The sound of the shield cutting through air and bovine filled the suddenly quiet clearing. The shield rocketed over Tourmaline's head, striking a tree and rebounding back into their hand. Moments later, Tourmaline could hear the mooshroom disappear into a cloud of spores. They turned and smiled. The Gem was all that remained.

Tourmaline approached the fallen Gem, their shield still orbiting their right arm. They noted its strange shape and colour as they picked it off the ground. It was gray and white and looked like a weird cylinder. It was like a bucket of milk.

Tourmaline paused before bubbling the Gem, taking a moment to remember how. That was Peridot, they thought. Tourmaline let out a sigh of relief. This crazy day was finally over. They looked around, remembering they were completely alone. As far as they looked, all they could see was the thicket of giant mushrooms and the shattered remains of their battle with the mooshroom. It'd be quite a while before they found anyone. Tourmaline grinned.

They didn't _have_ to find Ruby and Sapphire right now. They could spend some quality time together and—

"STEVEN!" A voice screamed through the forest, the sound of shifting trees following them. Tourmaline turned their head to where they heard the voice. It was approaching, coming down the path that Steven's group had been walking down. Cinnabar, they thought immediately.

"Oh, stars!" Tourmaline said, panicking, looking for a place to hide. "What am I going to do, what am I—"

They looked down at themself before pausing. Steven's Gem shined, its bright green colour practically teasing them. Right, fusion, they thought. They rolled their eyes before disappearing in a bright light.

"Oof!" Steven and Peridot were thrown to the ground, landing a few feet apart. Steven rubbed his head, trying to recover before the group stumbled upon them. Seconds later, however, a chunk of shattered giant mushroom flew through the air. Cinnabar was here.

The Gem commander stepped into the clearing, her weapon tightly bound to her hands. She rushed up to Steven.

"I heard the sounds of fighting and came as quick as I could!" She said, louder than she needed to be. She fell to her knees, her weapon disappearing. She quickly held Steven by his shoulders. "Are you hurt? What happened? That infernal creature did this, didn't it?!"

Pearl and Amethyst then stepped into the clearing, having been unable to keep up with Cinnabar's crazy pace. They panted for a moment before approaching.

"I'm fine, Cinnabar, really," Steven explained, rubbing his head with his spare arm. He kept the bubbled Gem hidden behind his back. He glanced at Peridot, who was patting herself off. Spores clung to every crack of her body. "You okay, Peridot?"

"I'm fine, we Peridot are a durable stock," she confessed.

"It looks like whatever that thing was messed you up good," Amethyst said, stating the obvious. She plucked a loose mushroom off of Peridot's head and ate it. "What the heck even happened?"

"And where are Ruby and Sapphire?" Pearl asked, noting the lack of the two's presence. Steven stood up, keeping his hand holding the Gem behind his back.

"They're fine, we just got separated a while back because of the mooshroom," he explained.

"The what?" Cinnabar asked. Steven pursed his lips.

"Sorry, it's what I named the monster." He smiled. "Speaking of which."

Steven then pulled out the bubbled Gem, revealing it to the others. Pearl felt the hairs stand up on her neck. She stood mouth agape. Peridot had a small smile.

"You defeated that vicious creature all by yourself?!" Pearl said, coming for a closer look. Steven shook his head.

"No, I had a lot of help from Peridot. And Ruby and Sapphire too, before we got separated." Steven had no intention of taking the credit. He glanced at Peridot before smiling. "She was a real help."

"Hahaha! Steven of Quartz, that's amazing!" Cinnabar called, standing up from her earlier sitting position. She picked him up by his arms and hoisted him up. "You must tell me everything! All the details. Was it quick and decisive? Or long and labored? How did you do it!"

"Yeah, Steven. I want to hear everything!" Amethyst added on, impressed. Steven blushed at the praise. He had to admit, he was enjoying the attention. He took a moment to look at Peridot, who was still standing there behind Cinnabar. She was looking nervous. He'd have to fudge the details about Tourmaline.

"I'll tell you guys everything later. First, we better find Ruby and Sapphire," Steven said, stalling for time to make up a story. Cinnabar's look of excitement and bliss quickly went sour. She gently deposited Steven on the ground.

"Yes, you're right. I have a piece of my mind to give those two," Cinnabar said, looking off into the mushroom grove. "Leaving you unprotected and separating from the group, is quite simply, unacceptable."

Steven frowned, the upbeat mood from moments ago now gone. He hoped nothing too bad would happen when they met up with Ruby and Sapphire.

About twenty meters away, hiding in a bush of bright fungus, Ruby and Sapphire hid. The two had arrived at the scene many minutes ago, before Cinnabar and the others had gotten there. So early they arrived, in fact, they had a chance to see them.

" _I knew_ _it!"_ Sapphire whispered, nudging into Ruby's side. " _They can fuse. They_ ** _have_** _fused!"_

" _Alright, fine. I admit it. You were right."_ Ruby got a little closer, trying to listen in on the conversation that was happening. " _We should've been helping. It was risky to leave them alone."_

 _"I know, but I wanted to see what they're capable of."_ Sapphire furrowed her brow. " _I wonder what they're called. A Jade maybe?"_

 _"I was thinking a Unakite."_

 _"Yeah, that makes sen—"_

 _"Sapphire?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Sapphire!"_

End of Chapter 13


	14. The Song

Chater 14: The Song

Steven let out a calm sigh of relief. What he was feeling relief for, he didn't know. And if he was trying to be honest with himself, he didn't care either. He had not a care in the world.

Steven was laid back, his head resting on a soft mound of grass. His eyes looked out to the horizon, where the twilight sun was merrily making its way to bed. It had been a few hours since the Crystal Gems had returned from their mission in the mushroom forest. And with little daylight left, Pearl had given them the rest of the day off. Steven was more than happy to take it.

His hand loosely gripped his ukelele, just keeping it in position so he could strum out notes of sweet nothing. There was no structure to his playing, just mindless ambience so he could entertain the two gems that were with him.

Peridot and Cinnabar had joined Steven on the tall hill above the temple. They wanted to enjoy the sights he found and the sounds he made. The three of them watched the slow sunset, Steven's music filling their ears.

Cinnabar laid to Steven's right. Her head was propped up by her arm and her body was facing Steven's. Her gaze was less to the sunset itself and more to the calm ocean beneath it. The faded pink of the sea foam brought a twinkle to her eye.

Peridot sat to Steven's left. At first, she had been tense, crossing her arms and sitting hunched. Yet it wasn't too long before she found herself leaned back, her right hand aching to flirt with Steven's. She took a deep breath, enjoying the salty winds that blew over the cliff face.

As Steven looked out at the sight before him, the winds changed. A comforting yet unfamiliar tune came to his ears. He smiled as he realized what it was. The wind was blowing through the grass behind them, playing a cheerful whistle. Peridot turned to look at him. She recognized it as well.

Steven ceased his mindless strumming, trying to listen in on the song nature was giving him. This caught the attention of Cinnabar, who turned in confusion. Steven gave her a smile as he began strumming again, now following the melody they heard. Cinnabar listened intently before grinning.

Steven continued the natural melody, adding in his own riffs and additions as the song continued. Once he was satisfied with his new creation, he grinned. Steven closed his eyes. Then, words came to him.

"I could never see,  
Oh, I could never see,  
I could never see this changing for me."

"I could never see,  
Oh, I could never see,  
I could never see this changing for me."

Peridot began to hum along to the simple tune, catching the intrigue of Cinnabar. She watched and listened as the two swayed with the music.

"Because life is just too good,  
and change it never should,  
'cause, I could never see this changing for me."

"I could never see,  
Oh, I could never see,  
I could never see this changing for me."

Steven smiled as Peridot joined with him in the last few lines. He opened his eyes as he sat up and continued playing.

"I've got my head up in a cloud,  
listenin' to that sound.  
Of all the things that make life good for me."

"'Cause, I could never see,  
Oh, I could never see,  
I could never see this changing for me."

"'Cause, our lives are just too good,

and change they never should,

I could never see this changing for me..."

The two hummed the song to a close as Cinnabar listened. The smile on her face grew and grew and if she was going to be honest, she doubted it'd ever stop. These were the moments she was going to remember.

These were the moments they were _all_ going to remember.

* * *

"Goodnight, Steven. You too, Commander." Pearl gave the room a final look before stepping back into the temple, making sure the doors closed behind her. It had been a long day. Many hours had passed since the mission at the mushroom forest and things were only now winding down. For Steven at least. _Her_ day was going to be going on for much longer.

Pearl sighed as she made her way up the steps to her room, where Garnet and Amethyst were waiting. They were having a meeting. As the memories of the day replayed in her mind, Pearl's thoughts began to wander. Garnet made sure to exclude Steven from this, she thought. She even made sure to wait until he was asleep before beginning. For what reason Garnet did this, Pearl didn't know. She hoped nothing was wrong.

After a few moments of silence, Pearl arrived at the water platforms that had become their meeting place since Cinnabar arrived. Amethyst was sitting at the edge of the falls. Her legs swung absentmindedly. Garnet, in contrast, stood in the dead center of the platform, not moving an inch. Her arms were crossed.

"Amethyst, she's here," Garnet stated. Amethyst wasted no time taking her place next to the fusion. Pearl apprehensively approached, concerned by Garnet's mood and tone. Garnet cleared her throat before beginning. "How's Steven?"

"Fine, currently getting some much-needed rest. He'll need it after a day like today," Pearl responded. Garnet nodded.

"Then we can begin." Garnet readjusted her visor, "Gems, I won't sugarcoat this."

"Could you? Because, honestly, I'm craving something sweet." Amethyst scratched her hair in boredom. Garnet ignored the comment.

"Today, while on the mission. Sapphire regained some of her future vision." Garnet paused. Pearl's eyes widened in surprise and yet also joy. Finally, they wouldn't be left _completely_ in the dark about this situation. Meanwhile, Amethyst just gave a look of confusion. She'd lost that? They'd been riding blind? Great, another thing they refused to tell her about.

Amethyst decided to keep her mouth shut.

"So? What did you see? What's going to happen with Commander Cinnabar?" Pearl asked, taking a step forward. Garnet found herself moving her visor again, trying to stall. She didn't want to say what she was about to say. She sighed.

"If we don't do anything, very soon, Cinnabar is going to discover the truth, and attempt to destroy the Earth."

End of Mini Chapter 14


	15. The Legend

**So hey guys. In case you can't already tell, this is a BIG chapter. Probably the longest I've ever released in one chunk. There's a reason for that though. This chapter is super important. Honestly, it's the most important chapter in the whole story. It's a long chapter, but trust me it's worth it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Legend

Steven jumped over a small rock blocking his path, smiling as he landed. Music blared through his headphones, filling his ears with pleasing lyrics he couldn't quite understand. Being in a different language will do that. His playlist for today mostly featured theme songs from shows he'd never actually seen, most being suggestions from Connie. And while their meanings evaded him, they felt strangely appropriate, considering where he was.

Today's mission had brought the Crystal Gems and Cinnabar to a desert mesa, somewhere in northern Japan. And nearly all the music he was listening to was from Japanese cartoons Connie had been watching in her off time. Steven smiled as he trekked down the vague path he blazed.

Steven was actually at the front of the group today. There was no set path or destination, so their job, for now, was simply to patrol. Thus Cinnabar had asked Steven to take the lead. He glanced back to see the Gems lagging behind, about forty meters back. They weren't very concerned with keeping pace, as the mission didn't technically start until later.

There had been numerous reports of some kind of lizard monster in the area, dipping in and out of the mesa stones and sands like a worm through dirt. The Gem mutant, however, only seemed to appear at night, when it was much cooler. So the Crystal Gems arrived early. They wanted to set up a camp and wait through the night to encounter the creature. It was nearly sunset now.

Steven frowned as he spotted the face of Amethyst, who seemed absolutely exhausted despite getting to sleep in for preparation for the mission. It looked like she didn't get a wink of sleep. Which is weird, considering she didn't need to sleep.

Steven readjusted the hamburger backpack on his back, feeling his supplies rattling around. It was everything he needed to camp out for the night: his sleeping bag, a few bags of Chaaaaps, a few bottles of water, his ukelele, and a comic Connie had gotten him a few weeks ago. He wondered what this "Chimera Ball Cee" would be about.

Steven smiled as he remembered something; Connie was coming over tomorrow, so he'd be able to talk to her about it. He looked forward to seeing her.

Steven wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as he continued on his way, mindlessly trekking past tall pillars of stone. They had arrived just before sunset to try and avoid the heat, but it still radiated from all the sand and rock around them. Ah well, he thought. That'd change once it came to night.

He wondered what the monster they were chasing was like. Sure, it'd be dangerous and would try to attack him, that much was standard. But he wondered, why? Why did it only come out at night? Maybe it didn't like the heat, he thought. He could try to give it some water, maybe that'd help.

Memories of the mooshroom from the day before flashed in his mind. Steven shook his head, trying to concentrate on the mission ahead. Maybe he should see the monster first before trying to help it.

* * *

It was a few hours later now. The sun had taken a while to set, giving the Gems plenty of time to prepare camp. Pearl had a small tent set up for Steven in no time flat, even setting up the rain tarp despite there being no chance of rain. Getting the fire started, however, was a much more painful endeavour.

The desert mesa had little in the way of vegetation, mostly dry shrubs. Almost nothing that could serve as kindling or fuel. Added to that, Ruby had found herself in the habit of burning anything they found to ashes immediately. She had very little control of her powers today, for whatever reason.

Steven frowned as he watched Ruby attempt to light another small shrub. Her jaw was locked shut, unmoving. She kept jumping between not a spark and a blazing inferno; there was no inbetween. She was in a bad mood, Steven thought. Why, however, he didn't know.

Sapphire, meanwhile, just seemed distant. Quite literally. Whenever Steven looked around to find her, she'd be at least ten meters from the camp. When asked why she was so far, she always responded with that she was looking for something. What that thing was, she wouldn't answer. Steven chalked it up to more firewood.

Eventually, however, they did manage to get a fire started, just in time for the temperature of the desert to start tanking. Unfortunately, for Steven, they had to burn one of the bags of Chaaaaps. The oily snack made for great fuel. Now all the Gems had to do was sit and wait. The creature would come to them in time and they'd chase it down if it ran. That shouldn't take too long, they thought. They could be done before midnight.

After many hours of absolutely nothing happening, Steven began to grow a little stir crazy. He'd been sitting on a surprisingly comfortable rock, rereading the book Connie gave him for what was the fifth time. Turns out the comic had far less content than he was hoping for.

Plus, the issue he had was from somewhere in the middle of the series, in some fight between the main character and villain. If Steven were to hazard a guess, he'd say this fight was probably going on for a lot longer than it should. He'd have to look around for the first issue in the series sometime later.

Steven looked up at the night sky before smiling. Okay, there was one perk to being out here this late.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Steven looked to his left, where Cinnabar was sitting. Her neck was craned up, her eyes skimming for shapes she recognized. Being so far away from any city meant that the stars were out in full force tonight, lighting up the sky. They coated the horizon in a beautiful layer of blue lights. Steven smiled as he turned to face them again.

"Yeah, they're nice."

"Could you believe the first thing they taught me, after I was made, was astronomy and star navigation? In an age of near perfect maps and piloting computers, and my Diamond forces me to learn how to follow the stars." Cinnabar laughed as she ran her hand through her hair. "But I certainly don't regret it. I learned to love the stars."

"Do you know any constellations?" Steven asked, just trying to make conversation. Cinnabar nearly fell over in sudden laughter.

"Do I _know_ any? Steven, I've named some of them." Cinnabar pointed to a cluster of stars just over a mesa in the distance. "That one over there is called _Pollux_. It was the first system Yellow Diamond sent me to survey."

Cinnabar went a darker shade of red as she realized something.

"Pardon my language. It was the first system _my Diamond_ sent me to survey."

Steven glanced at the Gems sitting across from him. Pearl was rather unsubtly frowning while Ruby and Sapphire were just silent. Amethyst couldn't bare to even look his way. What was up with them, he thought. Steven looked back at Cinnabar, who began gushing again.

"And next to it, that's _Castor_ , Pollux's twin. My crew and I found a planet there where it was literally raining gemstones."

"Wow, that sounds—"

"Terrifying? I know." Cinnabar rubbed the side of her arm. "One tore straight through the ship and struck me in the arm."

"Oh."

Cinnabar looked up and pointed towards the sky again.

"And over there is _Alhena_ and next to it, _Mebsuta._ And if I'm right—" Cinnabar stood up, getting a slightly better view of the sky. "—I think that's _Propus."_

As Cinnabar listed off more and more stars, Steven began looking through them himself. He had learned a few from Connie and he wanted to see if he could identify any. His eyes quickly found the two Dipper constellations. Cinnabar sat back down after a few minutes, content with the star systems she saw. She glanced back at Steven, who was still looking into the deep blue sky.

"What about you, Steven? Have you had the opportunity to get off this rock? See some of the local star systems?" She asked, crossing her legs. Steven shook his head as he left the trance he found himself in.

"Uh, Pearl tried to take me off planet once. It… didn't go well." Steven recollected the memory of when Pearl had tried taking him to space in a ship that blew up before even leaving the atmosphere.

"Hm, not surprising. Few Gems have the privilege of just being able to leave without a good reason." Cinnabar smiled as she spotted another star she recognized. Though strangely enough, it was in a different position than she expected it to be. Cinnabar got an idea. "I have a proposal to make to you, Steven."

"Hm?" He answered.

"What do you say, after I finally establish contact with Pink Diamond, why don't you come with me on a short expedition? We can tour the local star systems, maybe even find some interesting planets to survey."

The whole camp went tense at Cinnabar's offer. Though she didn't notice it, the Gems around the commander were suddenly staring at her, anger and fear in their eyes. Only Amethyst could keep looking away. Pearl looked like she was about to stand up and send a spear straight through Cinnabar's chest.

Steven noticed the reactions of the Gems and paused. They obviously weren't happy with the notion of Cinnabar taking him off planet. He, however, felt really excited about the prospect. Exploring space! Going on other planets! He could take Connie, and maybe even Pearl could… tag along...

As Steven looked up at Cinnabar, who was waiting for his response, he suddenly realized an unsung detail of her offer. This was a single seat ticket. No others would be coming along. And considering what the Gems thought of Cinnabar, they'd probably consider it a one way ticket as well. Steven pursed his lips.

"Cinnabar, I'd love to come, I really do. But I've got a responsibility to the Earth. I can't just leave," Steven replied. Cinnabar's smile turned to a slight frown at his answer. This was the second time he had denied her. She had to admit, this was unexpected. She fidgeted in her seat for a moment before pausing.

Cinnabar didn't like what she was about to do.

"Steven of Quartz, I was honestly hoping you'd take my offer. I didn't want to have to do this." Cinnabar stood up, causing the camp to be bathed in silence. "I'm making an announcement."

The whole camp was suddenly on edge, in confusion and yet also fear. For the first time that day, Amethyst faced Steven, cold terror in her eyes. Pearl stood up and faced Cinnabar. Steven opened his mouth to try to calm the situation, but he was cut off.

"When I can establish contact with Pink Diamond, and then Homeworld directly, I'm putting in a request for Steven to be transferred to my crew."

"NO!" Pearl suddenly screamed, throwing her fists down. The camp exploded with shouts of anger. "No such thing will happen! You won't take Steven off this planet!"

"Yeah, that's not cool, Cinnabar!" Amethyst then called. "He belongs here! With us!"

Cinnabar stared the two of them down, her arms crossed behind her back.

"Steven belongs where he can be of the best use to Homeworld. And that is by my side, in my crew." Cinnabar glanced at Ruby, who was digging her fingers through the rock she sat on. Molten stone poured onto the sand from her seat. Steven could only stare on in horror at what was developing in front of him.

This was horrible, he thought. Everything they'd worked for and she wants to take him away. _She_ was supposed to want to _stay here_. Steven felt his hands grow warm.

"Steven doesn't belong anywhere near you! Anywhere near Homeworld!" Pearl cried out. "He belongs here! With his family!"

"Hold your tongue, _Pearl_ ," Cinnabar more stated than ordered. There was malice in her voice. She was becoming angry now.

"How about you try that one time you bigheaded idiot! No one tells Pea what to do!" Amethyst put a foot forward. She was practically seconds from summoning her weapon. Steven stood up, trying to get in between the two halves of the camp. Maybe he could still alleviate the situation.

"Steven deserves to see the best that Gemkind has to offer. He deserves more than working on some backwater planet until Pink Diamond moves onto the next!" Cinnabar shot back, blocking Steven from stepping past her. Steven facepalmed in frustration.

"Just let me—" Steven was cut off as Cinnabar stood in front of him, keeping herself between him and the Crystal Gems. Steven's Gem began to heat up, crackling like the fire in the camp. He growled in anger.

As Cinnabar argued with Pearl and Amethyst, Steven looked over to where Ruby and Sapphire were sitting. Molten rock poured from the stone seat they sat on, landing on the sand beneath them and immediately cooling. Sapphire looked over the situation before sighing. She whispered something into Ruby's ear, something Steven couldn't hear.

"What have you _ever_ done for Steven? Did you raise him? See him grow?" Pearl had moved from staunch rejection to bitter reasoning.

"Save me the sentimentals, _Commander_ Pearl. I've had—" Cinnabar paused as Ruby and Sapphire stood up, their hands bound to one another. Sapphire was staring directly at her while Ruby was still seething to herself. Cinnabar zeroed in on the fact that they were holding hands. "What are you two doing?"

"Something we should've done a long time ago," Sapphire answered, her Gem lighting up. Cinnabar looked in confusion before glancing above them. Her eyes went wide.

"DODGE!" Cinnabar leapt to the side as the camp suddenly exploded with commotion. A large body pounced through the night, cutting between Ruby and Sapphire and slamming into the campfire in the center. Steven was thrown to the ground as Cinnabar grabbed onto him, pulling him away from the center of the camp.

Molten stone sputtered into the air as cinder from the fire was thrown up. Pearl and Amethyst immediately summoned their weapons to face what had disturbed them.

"Gshhhhhhhhh!" The creature hissed, swinging its tail as it tried to face as many of the Gems as possible. Steven coughed up sand as he fumbled to his feet, facing the creature head on.

It was light grey in colour, though a coat of loose sand and gravel camouflaged it in the desert night. It resembled a lizard, with four legs and a thin muzzle. A long whipping tail waved behind it, kicking up sand. Long, thick quills covered its whole body, waving and moving like the hair on a cat. At that moment, its quills were standing up. A dark Pink Gem stood where its left eye should've been.

Cinnabar leapt to her feet, summoning her weapon as she landed. The lizard hissed at her sudden movement, tossing up more sand. The commander glanced at Pearl and Amethyst.

"We'll discuss this later." Cinnabar then leapt, her scythe raised above her head.

As the battle raged on in front of him, Steven groaned in frustration. Without his shield, he couldn't help in the slightest, only watch from the sidelines. He glanced over to where Ruby and Sapphire were thrown. Sapphire was rubbing her head as she stood up from the ground. Ruby, meanwhile, was a few meters away, her hands uselessly trying to grip sand. She was seething, the desert around her melting into molten glass.

Amethyst wrapped her whip around the muzzle of the lizard, trying to hold it down. The creature responded by unfurling its quills, cutting the weapon like a pair of scissors. Pearl attempted to stab the creature with her spear, but two crossed quills blocked her attack. She growled in anger, firing a blast of energy from the spear's end, only for it to be deflected by another quill and sent into the air.

Cinnabar was handling it no better. Her scythe spun around her at dizzying speeds as she tried to hack and slash at the creature's hind. But each and every strike was blocked or deflected by a set of quills. It was like each one was a master at swordplay. Cinnabar tightened her grip as she swung down, only for the creature to catch her attack.

"Huh?" Cinnabar gasped as the quills crossed, locking her weapon in their grip. Suddenly a set of quills pivoted, pointing directly at Cinnabar. She had barely a second to react before three spines shot out, striking her in the arms and chest. "Agh!"

Ruby's head shot up, fire literally in her eyes. She summoned her gauntlet as she stood and sprinted at the commotion. Sapphire's gaze shot up in surprise.

"Ruby? Ruby!" Sapphire called as Ruby leapt into the air, slamming into Cinnabar as she struggled against the Gem mutant.

"What— What in the stars are you doing?" Cinnabar called in frustration as Ruby climbed on her head, taking her attention from the lizard. Ruby began slamming her fist into Cinnabar's back. "Get off of me!"

"Ruby, stop it!" Steven screamed. She was ruining everything, he thought. Letting her anger get the best of her. The Gems were frozen in shock as Cinnabar attempted to fight both the monster and Ruby. Steven growled. "Ruby!"

Cinnabar dropped her weapon as she concentrated both arms on Ruby. The vicious Gem had her legs locked around Cinnabar's neck now, as she attempted to choke her out. With one quick movement, Cinnabar grabbed onto Ruby from her shoulders and ripped her away.

The lizard took this opportunity to swipe its tail, kicking Cinnabar off her feet. The commander dropped Ruby as she fell to the ground. Her head shot around as she saw the lizard sprint away, into the night. No longer in her grasp, Ruby slammed another flaming fist into Cinnabar's chest.

Cinnabar growled before kicking, launching Ruby off of her and into Steven's tent. As the shelter lit ablaze, Cinnabar summoned her weapon again.

"I have no time to deal with your petulant and treacherous behavior, all of you!" Cinnabar turned to Pearl and Amethyst, who flinched as they caught Cinnabar's eyes. A frown grew on her face as she faced Steven, who was looking up at her with fear. "We'll corner and subdue the creature, then we'll talk details later."

And with that, Cinnabar took off, chasing the lizard through the night.

Steven's eyes shot over to his tent, where a weak and weary Ruby was slowly coming to her feet. Sapphire ran up to her partner, checking for any injury. Steven wanted to support them, ask if they were hurt. But no, Steven was _angry_. He was more angry than he had ever been in his life. His jaw locked, Steven stared at Ruby.

"Why the heck did you do that!?" He screamed, more wanting to relieve stress than actually get an answer. The Gems flinched at his sudden outburst.

"She wanted to take you away, Steven. To take you to Homeworld!" Ruby answered, recovering from her short brawl with the commander. Pearl and Amethyst approached, unsure on what to say.

"How?! How was she going to take me away? She doesn't have a ship, she can't talk to 'Pink Diamond,' she can't do anything!" Steven looked off to the direction Cinnabar ran. "You were going to fuse. You were going to become Garnet."

Steven turned back to the Gems. They flinched as they saw his face. His hands were blazing now. "You were going to poof her! Weren't you?! You wanted to stop everything!"

"Steven, we're just trying to protect you," Pearl said, pleading. Amethyst found herself looking away.

"Protect me? You're trying to keep me from doing anything!" Steven glared at Pearl. "You two were in on it too, weren't you?"

Amethyst and Pearl stayed silent, though their faces betrayed them. Steven growled. Though it was too dark to notice, his irises became pink. Amethyst kicked a stone.

"You too, Amethyst?" Steven said, losing energy. "What about the Shorty Squad? What about your promise?"

"Sorry dude, but it's you over her," Amethyst replied, trying to explain herself. She didn't dare look Steven in the eye. The teenager groaned in anger as he turned his back on the Gems. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Amethyst spoke up. "Steven?"

" _Sorry dude,_ " he replied, speaking in a mocking tone. His back remained facing the Gems. "But right now, it's her over you."

Steven sprinted away, ignoring the shouts of fear and frustration from the Gems he left behind.

* * *

Steven's feet skimmed across the sand, throwing up debris with every step. His chest heaved and shook, his breath being taken away. Yet despite this, he didn't slow down. He needed to catch up with Cinnabar, he needed to see her. He felt the heat increase in his hands and Gem.

Steven ran to the top of a tall sand dune. He glanced back, noting the Gems weren't following him. Good, he thought. Maybe he could still fix this. Steven leapt from the peak of the dune before dashing away, towards the direction Cinnabar went.

He caught a glimpse of Cinnabar at the horizon, her magenta skin standing out in the now dark purple sands. He was catching up. Steven sped up, more jumping than running now. His glimpse became a peek. That peek became a sight. Soon, he was trailing just behind her. Somehow, he was running faster than Cinnabar. He didn't question it as he found himself gaining on her.

"Cinnabar!" He yelled out, noticing the Gem mutant ahead of them. It was dipping and skimming through the sands, using its natural habitat to its advantage. The commander stumbled for a moment, whipping her head around but not falling behind.

"Steven?" Cinnabar said, surprised. She loosened the grip on her scythe, letting it fall to one hand. She looked behind her. "Where are the others?"

"They're— catching up, yeah," he replied, lying. He leapt over a small shrub, trying his best to keep pace. Cinnabar turned her head, concentrating on their target.

"Typical you'd be the only one to keep up with me," she muttered. She returned to holding her weapon with two hands, swinging it down to try and catch the monster by the tail. It dived below the sands, avoiding her strike. She growled.

Steven's concentration paused for a moment. He had caught up, but now he didn't really know what to do. She's too busy to talk, he thought. And without his shield, he couldn't help. Still, just being near her was good. He could talk to her later.

As the two Gems chased the monster through the night, Steven noticed they were approaching a structure in the distance. Despite the darkness, he could tell it wasn't another mesa. Rising far above the sands was a straight and slanted tower, too smooth to just be rock. It stood about twice as tall as the mesas surrounding it, practically monolithic. Steven gulped as he noticed its colour in the moonlight: Pink.

Steven flinched as Cinnabar swung again, her scythe embedding into sand rather than the creature. She wasted no time trying to free it, instead just letting it go and summoning another one. Cinnabar was really determined to catch this thing, Steven thought. Hopefully, she'd release all her stress before getting back to the Gems.

As the two quickly approached the tower in the distance, Steven noticed a hole at its base, just peaking over the sands. He had a sneaking suspicion that they'd be going through there soon. Cinnabar, meanwhile, hadn't even noticed the fast approaching structure. If she could catch and gut the lizard before reaching the tower, she wouldn't have paid it any mind.

Just as Steven's suspected, once they reached the tower, the monster dipped into the hole at the base, avoiding the reach of Cinnabar. The commander looked up the length of the building before shaking her head.

"Come on, we're going in," Cinnabar said, putting a foot through. Steven nodded as he followed behind her. The two found themselves on a steep ramp of sand, causing them to slide as soon as they entered. Cinnabar held onto Steven, protecting him from any sudden spikes or debris on their way down. She meant well, he thought, smiling.

The two found themselves in a low hallway. Little light leaked through the hole above them, leaving their path in a near pitch black. Cinnabar groaned, thinking they'd have to turn back, as Steven pulled out his cell phone. After he started up his flashlight app, however, she paused before smiling.

The two began making their way down the hall, keeping an eye and ear out for the creature. Their pace had slowed considerably, as they had now cornered it. It was simply a matter of finding it now.

Steven felt his hands as Cinnabar peaked around a corner. They had cooled since he ran away from the Gems. They only bore a slight warmth now. He sighed as he relived what happened at the camp. Cinnabar was distracted with this thing now, but who knows how'll she be once this was all over. He hoped he could convince her to change her mind.

As Cinnabar peered around another corner, she paused.

"What troubles you, Steven?" She asked. Steven looked up at her, sighing as he continued walking. Cinnabar gripped her weapon. "It's what I said, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Steven responded, pointing his phone down another corridor. The flash of the light on a metal surface caught his eye. He ignored it before quickly turning around. "I'm… not sure how to feel. Disappointed? Angry? I was kinda hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Cinnabar tightened her grip, feeling her weapon tremble in her hands. She paused again, pressing her palm against her forehead.

"Oh, curse the stars. I've done it again," she said aloud. Steven turned, shining his light in her direction. She did not react, instead wiping her eye. She sniffed. "Going too fast, not thinking this through."

"What's wrong?" Steven asked. Cinnabar sighed, putting her weapon away for a moment.

"I've been inconsiderate, Steven, thinking about the thousandth step before the first." Cinnabar put her back to a wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. She put her face in her hands. "Here I am, only a few weeks after meeting you, and I'm talking about whisking you away."

Steven was unsure on what to say in response.

"Not thinking about what you want, what important function you already serve." Cinnabar took a sharp breath as a tear rolled down her eye. "I just keep taking and taking, not thinking about giving."

Cinnabar sniffed. Steven came to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. The commander took a deep breath.

"Would you believe me if I told you I've done this before? Finding Gems all across the empire, and just _taking them_?" Cinnabar rubbed her eyes, trying to hide tears. Steven pursed his lips.

"Now that you ask, I kinda do," he answered. He wanted to say no, tell her that he could never tell. But this was the second time she had asked, and the first was literally on her second day here. "Have you ever thought about just… staying? For a while? Maybe come to visit instead?"

Cinnabar frowned. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I'm always far too busy to ever consider just visiting. My Diamond is always sending me off to new places, new locations. And there are so many Gems, I almost never meet the same one twice. Can you believe I only met Pink Diamond on one occasion?"

Steven ignored the comment about Pink Diamond, choosing to concentrate on what else Cinnabar had said.

"Your Diamond, Yellow Diamond," Steven began. "She's not really… nice to you, is she?"

Cinnabar was taken aback by the question. She rose to her feet, surprising Steven with her sudden energy.

"What? No! My Diamond is the greatest, most kindest Gem to ever grace me. She's only challenged by the other Diamonds themselves," Cinnabar explained. Her hand went to her chest. "It was by her will and hand that I was created, and by her mercy that I wasn't shattered."

"But she doesn't let you do anything, Cinnabar. She doesn't let you have a choice. I feel… I feel—" Steven paused as a thought came to him. "—you only like me because I can help her."

Cinnabar's eyes went wide at Steven's words. She fell to her knees and put her hands on his shoulders.

"No, Steven! You mean so much more to me than that! You are one of the most unique Gems I have ever met in my life. You are a Gem that stuns every sense I have and shatters all the expectations I've ever held." Cinnabar pulled Steven into a hug, holding him in her grasp. "There is no one and no thing in the whole universe that shines like you, Steven. Not even—"

Cinnabar gulped, shocked at the thing she was about to say and how honestly she believed it.

"Not even the Diamonds shine like you," she let out, bringing him to arm's length. Steven was stunned, unsure of what to say. Cinnabar continued. She put a hand over her chest. "Steven… You— You can _change_."

Cinnabar pulled Steven in for another hug.

"That's it, I've changed my mind," Cinnabar began. Steven hoped she was about to say what he thought she was going to say. "You're not going anywhere. _I'm_ not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. You hear me? I'm staying right here!"

Steven cried out as he hugged Cinnabar back, tears pouring down his face as his smile grew.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" He squealed into her shoulder. Cinnabar squeezed tighter, tears running down her face. The two laughed with each other. After a few moments, they separated. Cinnabar rose to her feet, wiping her eyes. Steven did the same before letting out another laugh. "Heh… we should probably find that thing now, shouldn't we?"

Cinnabar shook her head, summoning her weapon.

"I'm not done. I have to prove myself," Cinnabar turned, looking down the hallway they were walking.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, following as she began walking. Cinnabar peered around a corner.

"I'm going to show you—" Cinnabar put her hand on a closed door. She went two-handed. "—just how loyal I am."

Cinnabar busted down the door, slamming the thick metal hatch with the butt of her weapon. She stepped through, Steven tagging along. He remained silent, unsure of what she meant.

"This ship, it hadn't even registered with me at first, but it's a cargo vessel. For _Pink Diamond,_ herself, specifically. Brand new, by the looks of the parts. And yet it's buried out this far." Cinnabar paused as she connected dots. She shook her head before continuing. "Meaning, it's carrying or at least carried some important cargo."

The hallway the two found themselves in widened, giving them more room.

"Steven, shine the light over here," Cinnabar called, pointing her weapon into the darkness. Steven complied, pointing his phone in that direction. The light revealed an engraved portion of the wall, covered in a myriad of designs and markings. Steven recognized them immediately: Gem-Speak. The words _delivery, pink,_ and _textile_ jumped out at him. He raised his phone, realizing they weren't looking over another wall. It was a large set of doors.

"Perfect," Cinnabar muttered, reaching up with her free arm. About eye level to Cinnabar were four coloured diamonds: yellow, blue, white, and pink. The pink one was the largest of the four, resembling the insignia from the small ship the Gems had found in that jungle way back. She smiled as she pressed her hand against the symbol. The yellow diamond flashed once before beeping.

Cinnabar stepped back as the doors obediently opened, causing cool, stale air to pour out. Steven shut his eyes as some sand flew out after. A dim light, weathered by age, flickered on, casting the revealed room in light. As Steven opened his eyes, he gasped.

"Whoa…" he whispered, stepping into the room after Cinnabar. Towering over the two, nearly ten meters tall, was a humongous mannequin. It was wide and tall, lacking arms and legs. It was a dull pink, directly contrasting the piece that ordained it.

"Whoa indeed, Steven," Cinnabar replied, taking another step forward. Resting on the tall mannequin was a long ornate cover, hanging from its shoulders to just centimeters off the ground. It was a vivid pink, bearing intense patterns and almost leaping textures. Rosé gold decorated it, pinning the two ends of the material at the top around the mannequin's neck. This was when Steven realized what he was looking at.

"It's— It's a cape," he said, putting away his phone. Cinnabar nodded, picking up a corner of the fabric. She ran her fingers over it.

"Yes, on delivery to Pink Diamond. She's the only Gem who could ever wear something like this." Cinnabar let go of the cape. Steven looked up, his eyes returning to a detail he hadn't noticed. The cape was pinned together by a pink diamond, cast in more light pink gold. Cinnabar went two handed with her scythe again. "But it'll never make its destination."

"What—" Steven was silenced as Cinnabar leapt up, swinging her scythe on her way down. Her weapon sliced through the fabric cleanly, leaving a perfect cut as she descended. She swung around as she fell, shortening the cape by a considerable margin. Steven's eyes opened in shock as she landed.

"Hm," Cinnabar grunted, looking over her handy work for a moment before jumping again. Steven didn't have a moment to say anything. Cinnabar swung, now on the opposite side of the cape. Fabric rained down onto Steven. Elaborate decorations clicked and clanked as they hit the cool floor.

The commander landed again, looking up at her work. Satisfied, she smiled. With one final jump, she rose into the air, grabbing the cape from the mannequin. She touched down, falling to a single knee as she held the clothing. Steven took a step back.

"Is-is this for me?" He asked. Cinnabar nodded, smiling. She motioned for him to turn around, which he quickly did. The commander rose to her feet before approaching, bringing the new piece of clothing to Steven's shoulders and neck. She turned him around as she pinned the edges together with her fingers.

"One last piece." Cinnabar rummaged through the pile of loose fabric and orientals before arriving at the piece she was looking for. She lifted up a chunk of rosé gold, examining it in the light before smiling. It was a star. She brought it up to Steven's neck.

He flinched as she pinned the cape together, closing his eyes as he did so. When Cinnabar's hands fell back, resting on her legs, Steven opened his eyes.

The cape was now a perfect fit, wrapping his frame far better than it would've without Cinnabar's modifications. The fabric flowed over his shoulders, stopping just short of the ground. Steven turned, watching it swing in the air. He laughed.

"Do you like it?" she asked, standing up. Steven smiled before tackling her legs into a hug.

"I love it," he answered. After a moment, Cinnabar returned his hug.

* * *

The two had separated after some time, now dedicating the rest of their attention to finding the creature. Steven ran through the halls, one hand holding his phone light while the other gripped the edge of his new cape. He laughed at times, loving how the new piece of clothing flapped in the wind. Even the gold, which he thought to be gaudy at first, quickly grew on him.

Cinnabar, meanwhile, was concentrating directly ahead, her mind unwavering. The two turned a sharp corner, following a trail of sand and debris they had found. This would lead them to their target.

The commander skimmed to a stop, her feet rolling on the sand-covered floor. Steven shot past her, unable to stop as well. Cinnabar held onto his shoulder, preventing him from sliding away. The two turned, their eyes resting on the same sight: A large hole.

The metal walls had been ripped open here, pulled apart by sheer strength and cut down with a sharp blade. Sand poured from the opening, forming a shallow incline into the room. A light flickered on and off, casting the room into light, darkness, then light again. Steven shined his phone in as Cinnabar took a step forward.

The space they entered resembled some kind of server room, with tall blocks of blinking lights. Pink, blue, yellow, and white bulbs flashed on and off in these server towers, illuminating the room with moments of light before cutting to the dark. The sand path angled off, sliding between two of the towers. They approached, realizing they were about to enter a thin corridor.

"Hm, it's trying to get us to follow it. It's obviously a trap," Cinnabar commented. Steven shook his head, his cape swinging side-to-side.

"The monsters me and the Gems fought have never been that smart. They don't do things like making plans," he explained. Cinnabar rubbed her chin in thought.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be cautious. We'll enter, but we're keeping an eye out." Cinnabar stepped into the path, prompting Steven to follow. The two made their way through the server room, always checking around the corners before turning. Thankfully, there was never a split in the path. This wasn't a maze.

It was, however, creepy. To say the least, the slow blinking lights did not help cast the room as anything good. Cinnabar would fade and return to his vision; once a reddish pink, then purple, then orange, before finally a dim white. He was afraid the lights would come on once and reveal Cinnabar to be gone.

Occasionally, a sound would break the uncomfortable silence. A shuffle of feet on sand or a bitter grunt would cause them to pause. Both knew these sounds weren't coming from them. It signaled they were getting closer. Other sounds, more innocent ones, would also join them; the sound of creaking metal, or a distant groan of the ship. It was certainly showing its age.

After a while, the two arrived at the end. The blinking corridors came to a sudden stop, giving away to more darkness. Steven shined his light, frowning when it only lit up a meter or two. Cinnabar slowly approached their destination, her hands gripping her weapon. She paused, her back pressed against the wall as she found herself at the very end.

Cinnabar left her scythe in her left hand as her right slipped around the corner, feeling for something on the wall. After a few moments, she smiled, finding what she wanted. With a click, the room came alight, momentarily blinding Steven as he was ripped from the darkness. Cinnabar had found the light switch.

The room the two found themselves in was tall and thin, its corners still shrouded in shadows. A large monitor stood against the back wall, a console sitting beneath it. The controls had suffered significant damage at one end.

Cinnabar's head whipped to the left, her eyes darting to a spark that erupted from a panel in the wall. Steven, however, kept looking to the dark corner on their right. Then, it struck.

"Gshhhhh!" The lizard creature pounced the two, leaping from the obscured end of the room. It slammed into Cinnabar's back, launching the two of them several meters away. Cinnabar's scythe spun through the air, embedding into a wall.

"Cinnabar!" Steven screamed, turning and chasing the two. Cinnabar wrapped her hands around the creature's snout, swinging to try and pull it off. She kicked her right leg free, slamming it into the lizard's side.

Steven grabbed the creature by the tail, pulling as hard as he could. The lizard froze at the sudden tug. Cinnabar took this moment of shock to roll, slamming the creature onto the ground as she did so. She sat up before kicking it away, putting distance between itself and her.

As the creature recovered, Cinnabar dislodged her scythe from the wall, taking a stance beside Steven. With no weapon he could summon, Steven armed himself with a piece of scrap metal he found on the floor. The lizard then got its bearings, growling and hissing at the two.

"Hsssssssssh!" Its quills stood on end, expressing its anger. Steven caught another glimpse of the Gem in its eye; it was rectangular, with a large pink facet that shined brightly. He couldn't spend another second observing it, however, as it charged him. "Shhgaaaaa!"

Cinnabar moved in front of Steven, swinging her scythe down on the creature. Steven rolled, tossing the metal he held as he came to a stop. Cinnabar was locked in combat with the lizard again, her scythe swinging over and over, but never hitting its mark. She grunted and huffed, her weapon uselessly tinging off perfectly placed blocks. This thing sure could build a good defense.

Steven summoned his bubble, the only thing he could really do. He rolled forward, intending on hitting the lizard in the side. Cinnabar caught what he was going to do and leapt away, leaving the monster confused as Steven ran into it. He smiled as he pinned the monster against the wall.

"Good job, Steven!" Cinnabar called, approaching. She extended out her weapon, intending on putting the monster down. Yet just as soon as she finished talking, the creature escaped, slipping away from the hold of Steven's bubble. It crawled to the top of his defense before leaping again, trying to pounce Cinnabar. Steven turned.

The commander got low to the ground before jabbing the butt end of her weapon up, catching the lizard in the stomach. The Gem mutant had the air ejected from its lungs. Cinnabar spun her weapon around and caught the back of the monster with her scythe. She pulled down, slamming it into the ground.

Steven smiled as he dismissed his bubble, running to Cinnabar. She was engaged in combat with it again, her scythe trading blows with its quills. He picked up another loose piece of scrap metal. Cinnabar grunted, her weapon once again getting caught in its tight spines. She pulled, launching both her weapon and the creature over her head and into the wall behind them.

Steven chucked his piece of metal at the lizard, wishing he could summon his shield. It'd be a far more useful projectile. The lizard fell to the ground and quickly recovered, shaking its head and quills. The scythe fell to the floor behind it. Cinnabar summoned another as she stepped in front of Steven again.

"Slippery little thing, isn't it?" she commented. Steven nodded, disagreeing with the "little" comment. It was nearly up to his shoulder in height. Still, she had a point. The two couldn't keep it still to take it down. They needed to restrain it.

"Ghashhhhh!" The monster rushed forward, not jumping this time. Its quills pivoted forward, pointing towards Steven. Cinnabar swung low, trying to catch it by its legs. Three spikes shot out, giving Steven only a moment to summon his bubble to block it. The lizard then hopped, landing on top of Cinnabar's weapon. The commander looked on in surprise.

She swung around, trying to throw it off. Instead, however, she slammed the blade and lizard into the side of Steven's bubble. The two Gems recoiled in shock.

"Steven, I'm so sorry!" she called, tossing her scythe and the lizard away.

"It's fine!" Steven called, rolling his bubble towards the direction the monster went. Cinnabar paused before following him. The lizard hit the ground, shattering Cinnabar's weapon as it fell on it. It didn't have a second to recover before Steven rammed into it again, throwing it back. It growled as it hit the wall at the far right end of the room.

Cinnabar sprinted forward, summoning a third scythe. She jumped onto and leapt off of Steven's bubble, gaining air before plummeting towards her target. The monster looked up in shock, its quills pivoting in her direction. What seemed like a dozen spines shot out in defense, all towards the commander.

"Cinnabar!" Steven futilely warned, his eyes shooting up to meet hers. She spun, trying to block the spikes with her weapon. And while most were deflected, sent raining to the floor below, one made it through. It went into her shoulder, throwing her back and lodging her into the ceiling. Steven's eyes bulged out as his bubble popped. He ran forward. "CINNABAR!"

The commander found herself pinned to the roof of the room, held up by a spine that was strong enough to deflect her weapon. She winced, the thick quill having gone straight through her shoulder. She tried tugging against it, to no avail. After a few moments, she looked down in defeat.

"Are you okay!?" Steven called up, running around to avoid any attacks from the lizard. A quill shot past his head, warning him to put up his bubble. He readily complied. "Can you get down?!"

"Not quickly, no!" Cinnabar called, feeling as if she had been hung up like a puppet. She sighed. "Steven, you need to beat this creature yourself. Then you can attempt to help me down!"

"What?! Me?" Steven said in shock. The lizard suddenly tackled the side of his bubble, sending him careening to the left. Cinnabar nodded in defeat.

"You need to pin it down, Steven! It's too slippery to try and defeat straight on," Cinnabar called. She winced as she shifted on the spine. "Do you understand?"

"I— I don't know if I can do this, Cinnabar!" Steven called, the monster still attacking his bubble. Quills ricocheted off the line of defense, putting pressure on its integrity. Steven shifted, feeling his cape slide over his shoulder. It shuddered with every hit. "Maybe, I should get the Gems?"

"No!" Cinnabar called, less angry and more disappointed. "You can do this by yourself, Steven. I know you can! You need to prove that to yourself!"

Steven looked up at the commander, who was still hanging from the ceiling like some kind of depraved chandelier. She smiled, still wincing in pain.

"I _believe_ in you, Steven," she said, nearly whispering. Despite that, Steven heard her perfectly. He felt his chest boil with a stew of emotions: Hope and fear, anger and happiness. His hands lit up with heat, hot enough to burn the floor he stood on. Intense pressure was building in his hands, one he couldn't explain. His Gem was like a fire, crackling and sputtering like a burning coal. His irises went a shade of pink as he smiled.

"Thank you." Steven turned to the monster, gritting his teeth as he pushed against the wall of his bubble. All at once, it burst opened, throwing the creature back with a minor shock wave. Steven rushed to the lizard's left, a plan formulating in his mind. He was going to be honest with himself, he had no idea what he was doing. But while he couldn't think of things to do, his body just acted.

Steven shot to the right, avoiding a spine that fired from the creature. He got low to grab a block of metal as he ran, jumping to avoid a shallow quill that flew past him. He chucked the metal, slamming the lizard in the side. It was then that he realized that the piece of metal was about the size of his television.

"Grrrashhhh!" The monster hissed as it kicked the metal to the side. It turned to face Steven, who had come to a sudden stop. He had reached a wall.

"Oh star—" Steven was cut off as the lizard pounced, nearly reaching him. Steven flinched as his bubble came up, just barely holding it back. He opened his eyes to find his outstretched hand, touching the edge of the bubble in front of him. He gasped. "Whoa."

"Good job, Steven!" Cinnabar called, still perched on the ceiling. Steven gulped in sudden realization of what had just happened.

Steven wasn't the one in the bubble. The pink he saw in front of him wasn't him looking out from the bubble, but rather the lizard lookingout at him. The monster was _in_ the bubble. It thrashed and bucked, shooting quills to no avail. It was trapped. Steven smiled as he looked back at Cinnabar.

"So, uh, does this count as pinned?" He said, trying to give a clever line. Cinnabar laughed before wincing again. She nodded. Steven turned back to his catch, trying to figure out how to finish the job. As the lizard slammed against the bubble over and over again, something amazing happened. Steven's Gem lit up followed by the bubble itself. After a moment of blinding light, Steven opened his eyes to see what had changed. "I— What?"

Pink vines coated the interior of the bubble, wrapping around the lizard and taking up room. Thick pink thorns emerged from the vines, jabbing into the creature. Steven took a step back, his hand closing in apprehension.

The bubble then began to shrink, squeezing the lizard. Steven opened his hand up, as he realized what was going on. This was a new-ish power, some kind of press. Cinnabar called from the ceiling.

"Alright, Steven! You know what to do! Finish it!" She goaded, her free arm swinging above her. Steven nodded, looking at the monster with a moment of pause. He was thinking.

He needed a cool name for this.

Steven smiled as an idea came to mind. He knew exactly what he was going to call it. He made his hand into a fist.

"Iron Rose Maiden!"

He called. With that, the thorny bubble collapsed in on itself, bursting as the Gem mutant disappeared in a puff of smoke. Steven's cape whipped back with the sudden wind that blew away. Sand was kicked up, forcing him to cover his eyes. When he looked out, he smiled. A lone pink Gem laid on the floor. Steven quickly bubbled the Gem, ensuring it wouldn't return.

He turned, the bubbled Gem in his hand. He looked up at Cinnabar, who gave him a reassuring thumbs up. A few silent moments passed.

"Okay, you can get me down now."

* * *

It had taken some time for Steven to figure out how to get Cinnabar down. She had been pinned quite well, with the quill embedding her shoulder into the ceiling at an awkward angle. At first, they tried just cutting it with Cinnabar's scythe. This was to no avail as the bad positioning and tough material left it practically undamaged.

Steven then tried stacking up cubes of metal that were stored in the corner of the room, building a precarious staircase to the commander. This plan failed as well, as the tower collapsed about halfway up. The two only had one option remaining.

Steven stood below Cinnabar, his arms outstretched ready to catch her. Cinnabar herself had her weapon out, digging into the metal ceiling. The plan was simple, if dangerous. Cinnabar would cut the portion of the ceiling she was stuck in, causing her to fall along with it. It was Steven's job to catch Cinnabar and immediately put up his bubble, lest they both be crushed by a heavy piece of metal.

"Now!" Cinnabar called, swinging her scythe. In three movements she sliced the roof, releasing a large portion of it. It took a moment, but the piece slid out, pausing before finally releasing and plummeting the commander towards Steven. He readjusted his stance at the last moment to catch her.

"I got you!" He called back. The moment Cinnabar touched his hands his bubble was up, stopping the slice of ceiling dead in its tracks. The sound of metal on bubble rang out as Steven recoiled in shock, Cinnabar in his arms. His cape shuddered with the jolt. After a few silent moments, the metal slid off, falling onto the floor beside them. Steven let Cinnabar get to her feet as he dismissed his bubble.

"Than—" Cinnabar grimaced, a portion of the quill still in her shoulder. She took a moment to pull it out, breathing heavily as she tossed it to the side. She gripped her shoulder in pain. "Pardon the lack of pleasantries, Steven. But Amethyst tells me you have some healing capabilities?"

"Oh, yeah," Steven said, brushing his cape over his shoulder. Cinnabar got on one knee, releasing her hand and revealing the wound. She recoiled in shock as Steven spit into his hand. She knew Rose Quartzes had healing powers within their bodily fluids, but this was… unexpected. Still, she didn't complain as Steven pressed his hand against her shoulder. She shuddered.

Steven smiled as his spit actually managed to work, healing and sealing the hole in Cinnabar's shoulder. He had been very on and off with that recently. So he was glad it worked this time.

Cinnabar got to her feet, dusting herself off. Sand was pouring from the new hole in the ceiling, right onto her head. She stepped out of the way, patting sand from her hair. Steven giggled at her antics, to which she smiled.

"So that's it, huh?" Steven asked, sending the bubbled Gem back to the house. Cinnabar nodded, looking around the room. She hadn't had a moment to actually get a grasp of her surroundings. Her eyes fell on the screen at the back of the room for a moment.

"Yes, we better get going, in order to find the Gems before they get lost." Cinnabar walked over to the corridor to pick up her scythe. She examined it for a moment before dismissing it. Though she tried her best to keep up an excited and cheery disposition, her mind was going at a million kilometers an hour.

She was going to have to face the other Gems soon.

They were angry, she thought, very much so. One of them even attacked her! She'd usually be irate at this point; violence against her was something she did not have a long fuse for. But she couldn't blame them for reacting the way they did. If someone threatened to take Steven away from _her,_ she'd probably fight half of Homeworld for him. And Cinnabar had met him less than a month ago.

She glanced over to Steven, who was approaching the corridor they had entered in from. Cinnabar sighed. She needed some more time. Time to think over what she was going to say. And, of course, time to stall out actually saying it. She never was the best at apologizing, and she wasn't keen on doing it. Her eyes fell back on the monitor she had spotted earlier.

"Steven, you head up ahead. I'm going to look around a bit more. Alright?" she said, taking a step towards the console.

"Alright, see you up top. Okay?" Steven replied, his hand touching the wall. Cinnabar nodded once before taking another step towards the screen. Her fingers skimmed a button. Turned away, she waved her right hand.

"See you there, Steven..." she mumbled. Steven paused before turning away, returning to the dark hall that would lead him back to the entrance. He took a moment to pull out his phone light, needing it to traverse the dark ship. As he turned the corner, he heard the sound of some kind of machine starting up. A faulty part of the ship maybe?

He shrugged as he kept walking, putting distance between himself and Cinnabar. Still audible, though too faint to make out, the sound of a voice rang. If Steven were closer, he could hear it.

"Hello, this is Pink Zircon, leaving an important message to…"

* * *

Steven climbed up the ramp of sand, slipping down the dune as he tried to make his way to the hole leading outside. The full moon was shining through, going directly into Steven's face as he tried to get a good footing. He tried to block the light with his hand, quickly finding the endeavor pointless. As he slid down again, he remembered the pink cape hanging over his shoulders. He smiled.

Steven held his cape up, blocking the surprisingly bright light as he attempted to climb up again. After a minute or two of careful climbing, Steven's hand gripped the edge of the entrance. He hoisted himself up, pulling his whole body onto the level sand of the desert mesa. All at once he was tackled by sound.

"Steven!" Four distinct voices called out. Steven didn't have a moment to get his bearings as he was swept up into a tight hug from two Gems. Steven paused before laughing. It was Pearl and Amethyst.

"We've been looking, like, everywhere for you, bro!" Amethyst said, legitimately distressed. Pearl separated from the two after a moment. "Where did you guys go?"

"And where is Commander Cinnabar?" Pearl asked, her eyes falling on the pink wrapped around Steven's neck.

Steven frowned. He was still technically mad at them, after what had happened with Cinnabar at the camp. But that resentment had burned off a long time ago; he was only holding onto it because of petty reasons. His eyes glanced over to behind Pearl, where Ruby and Sapphire were standing in silence. Ruby looked significantly calmer.

"It's a long story. But first, how did you guys even find me? Me and Cinnabar ran all over the place!" Steven asked, brushing his cape over his shoulder. It was Amethyst who noticed it now.

"The commander left some _souvenirs_ along the way." Pearl pointed to a hill in the distance, where one of Cinnabar's scythes were sticking out of the ground. She had dropped a lot of them during their chase with the monster through the desert. "But enough of that, where is Cinnabar? And where did you get _this_?"

Pearl lifted one end of the cloth, nostalgia suddenly flooding her mind. She felt it between her fingers. Amethyst took a look at it as well.

"Yeah, dude. Never took you for the superhero type," she commented. Steven chuckled. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Cinnabar gave it, well really _made_ it, for me," he explained. When Pearl's expression did not change, he continued. "There was this giant cape in one of the rooms of this ship, and Cinnabar cut it up to make me this."

Steven beamed, remembering what Cinnabar had told him again.

"But anyways. Guys, you don't have to worry about Cinnabar anymore! Everything's going to be fine, I promise," Steven said, confidence in his voice. Ruby and Sapphire shifted in place, finally entering the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asked, her hand looking for Ruby's. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what happened down there?" She continued. Amethyst and Pearl moved apart as Steven took a step forward. His new clothing blew in the wind as he smiled.

"She told me she's not going to take me away anymore, that _she's_ not going anywhere. She wants to stay here, with us!" Steven began. His eyes fell as he looked down at the pink that draped his shoulders. "She said… she said not even the Diamonds shine like me…"

Silence overtook the group of five as what Steven said sunk in. Pearl's hand went from her mouth to her chest in quick succession. She was unsure of whether to gasp dramatically or make sure she was breathing correctly, despite not actually needing to breathe. Ruby and Sapphire gave him a look of shock; it was like they had been literally struck by this unforeseen news. Amethyst, meanwhile, was just grinning like an idiot.

She wrapped her arm around Steven's shoulder.

"That's awesome, Steven! Whatever that means, I'm sure it's great." Amethyst turned from Steven to look at the other Gems. "So it's official, I guess? She's a Crystal Gem now, right?"

Pearl shook her head, still processing the shock. She looked at Steven for a moment before putting on a nervous smile.

"That sounds amazing, Steven. Really, you've done an amazing job." Pearl's head darted around, a paranoid look on her face. "But now, let's be serious. _Where is the commander?_ "

Steven was uneasy. He pointed to the hole they entered from.

"After we beat that lizard thing, she stayed behind for a while. I got lost for a bit though, so she might be up soon." Suddenly, Steven remembered something. "Oh, guys! I got a new power!"

Steven picked up a loose rock and bubbled it. He went on to try to produce the pink vines for Iron Rose Maiden, but Pearl dismissed it before he could continue.

"That's nice, Steven, you can show us later," She said stepping past him to the hole in the ship. Steven raised a brow at her behavior before turning to Amethyst and realizing she had a look of regret on her face. He turned to Ruby and Sapphire, who refused to look him in the eyes.

"What's going on?" Steven asked, protectively stepping in front of the hole of the ship. They weren't going to attack her again, were they? Not after everything he'd done. Amethyst gave him a nervous look.

"Uh, Pea. Maybe we should cut this out, I think things have changed," she commented. Pearl didn't look at her.

"Cut what out? Seriously, guys. What's going on?" Steven was feeling tension in his hands. They were keeping stuff from him, he thought. Again.

"Nothing's changed, we're keeping the course," Pearl shot back. She looked towards Ruby and Sapphire. "Right, you two?"

The two nodded, to which Pearl nodded back.

"There, it's three against two." Pearl summoned her spear, to which Steven stuck his arms up, preventing entrance to the ship. "Steven, what're you—"

"No, we're not doing anything until you tell me what's going on." Steven felt heat building in his hands. It grew fast, hotter than it ever had before. His Gem was quickly crackling and his eyes changed colour again. Amethyst recoiled in shock.

"Whoa, Steven. What's up with you? When did you get contacts?"

"Don't change the subject!" Steven barked. He was tired of this. Tired of being treated like some child that they could just ignore until later. Tired of being dismissed and lied to. He opened his mouth to speak again when he heard it: Shifting sands. Steven turned his head. "Cinnabar?"

Behind him, still obscured by the darkness, Cinnabar was climbing up the sand. He couldn't make out her face, or anything really. But it was definitely her. She effortlessly climbed the slippery dune.

"Cinnabar! Come on, I need you to tell the Gems what you told me. They're not—" Steven froze as the sound of a weapon rang out: Cinnabar's scythe. The other four froze as well. Steven still couldn't see her in the darkness, only her eyes stood out. Yet, despite that, Steven could see something quite well. Cinnabar's face twisted and turned, until a familiar but new expression remained.

That twisted smile, only now it was a frown.

"Steven, move." That was all she said. Steven had only a moment to dive to the ground before she pounced. Cinnabar rocketed from the hole, sand and gravel flying out after her. Pearl leapt back, only to find herself in the direct path of the falling Cinnabar. "AHHHHH!"

Cinnabar twirled in mid-air, bringing her scythe down on the stunned Pearl. Loud clangs rang out, as Pearl raised her spear to block the assault. She had a moment to look into Cinnabar's eyes before they threw each other back. The whole group, excluding Steven, summoned their weapons as the commander landed on the sands in front of them. Then, Cinnabar spoke.

"Treacherous, conniving, heretical pebbles!" She screamed out, sprinting forward. Steven twirled around, astounded and stunned by what he heard. His voice cracked as Cinnabar and Pearl traded blows again. Cinnabar roared. "I'll shatter you for what you did!"

Cinnabar and Pearl locked weapons as Amethyst stumbled to jump into action. She swung her whip low, intending on catching Cinnabar by her ankles. The commander, however, jumped at the last moment, causing Amethyst's attack to hit Pearl instead. Pearl cried out as Cinnabar took this opportunity to kick her shins and knock her over. She raised her scythe, intending to end it right there and then, but Amethyst jerked her whip, pulling Pearl out of danger.

After taking a moment to process his shock, Steven leapt to his feet.

"Cinnabar! What're you doing, what's going on!?" He cried out. Cinnabar twirled around to see him. Her look of anger and hate dissolved away. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ruby then landed on her head, having jumped when she turned. The small Gem began pounding away relentlessly, pulling Cinnabar back into the action. Steven groaned in frustration. "What's going on!"

Cinnabar ripped Ruby from her head, tossing her into Sapphire who was trying to get into a position to freeze her. Sapphire was thrown to the ground and Ruby landed several meters away. Cinnabar turned to Amethyst and Pearl, who had just gotten untangled from the former's whip. They leapt away at the last moment as Cinnabar brought her scythe down, burying it in the sand. With the Crystal Gems divided, Cinnabar turned back to Steven.

"Steven! I don't know what lies they've told you, but none of it is true!" She began. Cinnabar pulled her weapon from the ground and chucked it, hitting Ruby and launching her farther away. Steven cringed as she continued. "It's all a trick! There was a rebellion, and Pink Diamond—"

Cinnabar was cut off as a blast from Pearl's spear struck her back. She turned only for Amethyst's whip to suddenly wrap around her. She struggled against its tight grip and moments later, Amethyst collided into her with a Spin Dash. The commander was thrown back, landing to Steven's side. He put his hands on her shoulder as Pearl and Sapphire returned to the clearing in front of the ship's entrance. Ruby was still out of commission, lying on the ground several meters away.

"Get away from her, Steven!" Pearl ordered, gripping her spear. Cinnabar was still tightly bound in Amethyst's whip, struggling against it as she tried standing. Pearl spoke as Cinnabar rose to her feet. "This is ending, _now_!"

"Guys! Please, let's work this out!" Steven pleaded. He turned to Cinnabar who looked straight ahead. With one motion, she kicked up, loosening the whip and allowing her access to her knee. She summoned her scythe and cut the binding that held her down. "Cinnabar—"

"There will be no _working_ _this out_ , Steven," Cinnabar merely said, getting into a fighting stance. Pearl growled to which Cinnabar just shouted. "These Gems, and the Gem that leads them have committed the ultimate crime against Homeworld: Rebelling against the will of the Diamonds!"

Cinnabar shot forward, intent on fighting all three Gems at once. This left Steven to just stare in shock and terror. She's figured it out, he thought. She knows about the rebellion, about Rose. Everything. Yet…

As Cinnabar simultaneously fought Pearl, Amethyst, and Sapphire all at once, she began calling out insults and angry remarks. One thing stuck out from it all.

"I won't let you pollute his mind further! You won't hurt him!" Cinnabar screamed, mostly looking at Pearl. Steven, still in shock, thought. She believed he wasn't a part of all of this, for whatever reason. She believed she was protecting him from the rebellion. Cinnabar roared again. "Aargh!"

"You don't know anything!" Pearl called out, pulling a sword from her Gem storage. She locked Cinnabar into combat, dual wielding her sword and spear. "You're just a brute, fighting and taking what you want like some prize!"

"Did _she_ tell you that?" Cinnabar answered, swiping Amethyst's whip out from the air. "Where is she, huh!? I assumed her to be shattered when you all refused to answer me, but now it seems that was a lie as well!"

Cinnabar pushed Pearl back before kicking Sapphire away. Amethyst attempted to use her Spin Dash again, only for Cinnabar to dodge and cause her to launch off a dune.

"She's hiding in the shadows! Isn't she!? Watching and advising you on how to mislead me!" Cinnabar turned, waving her scythe. "Giving the orders to _clods_ like yourself."

A flash of light came from behind Cinnabar, causing her to pause. She went to turn, when a new voice rang out.

"The only one giving orders here is _me_." And with that, Cinnabar was slammed in the back, launching her into the side of the ship. A comical indent formed around her. Steven cried out in surprise.

"Garnet!" He called, staring as the fusion stood proud in front of the ship. Her gauntlets were already out, primed and ready to deliver the hurt. Her visor glistened in the moonlight.

Steven felt a moment of self-betrayal. He was _excited_ that Garnet was here, despite the fact that it'll only escalate the situation. Garnet watched as Cinnabar slid out from the commander-shaped hole in the ship.

"I've been waiting _a long_ time to do this," Garnet said, getting low.

" _Fusion_ ," Cinnabar hissed, summoning her weapon. "Are there no ends that she'll go to in her treachery?"

Garnet ignored the comment as she jumped forward, gauntlets raised. She'd heard it before, and she was going to make sure she never had to again. The loud clang of her fists on Cinnabar's blade rang out. Steven had to cover his eyes as sand was blown away from the impact. The Gems watched in awe as Garnet and Cinnabar fought.

Steven shook his head in shock.

"Guys, _please_. Stop!" He cried, running up to the two. His head shot between them, hoping to see a moment of pause. But neither slowed down, ignoring Steven's pleas. Cinnabar knocked the butt end of her spear into Garnet's chest, pushing her back. She stumbled for a moment before slamming the floor with her gauntlets. The sands shook, throwing Cinnabar off balance.

"Steven, get away. _Now!"_ Garnet rushed forward, trying to catch Cinnabar off guard. The commander merely jumped up, avoiding Garnet's fists. Garnet crouched down with a grunt before leaping up after her, blowing sand out as she jumped. Steven was forced to cover his eyes.

Before he could open them, however, Steven was pulled back. He turned to find Pearl and Amethyst dragging him away.

"Guys—"

"Not now, Steven!" Pearl cried, pulling him back, away from the fight. Steven growled, the heat in his hands building up. It was getting unbearable now. He looked up to try and catch the fight happening above them.

Garnet and Cinnabar found every ledge and platform on the ship's side they could. They'd jump, exchange blows, and return, just to repeat the process again. At one point, Garnet fell short, grabbing onto Cinnabar's leg as she plummeted. The commander didn't have the opportunity to react as Garnet pulled down, throwing her to the sands below. A cloud of dust formed around the impact zone, causing Steven to jump in fear.

With his attention rapt on the battle, Steven didn't even notice the flash of light that occurred in front of him. His head whipped to find Pearl and Amethyst gone, Opal now replacing them. The fusion towered above him, immediately crafting her bow.

And while Steven would usually have a look of awe at the presence of Opal, now all he had was fear. His Gem was crackling in anticipation. As Cinnabar crawled out of the cloud of sand, she turned to find Opal's arrows pointed directly at her.

"Catch," was all Opal got out before she released her grip, sending three arrows into Cinnabar's face, blasting the commander into the air. Steven cried out as Garnet came down, slamming her fists into the flying Cinnabar. The two crashed into the sand, creating a long and wide crater. More sand blocked their vision. Opal paused. "I think that did i—"

Cinnabar's scythe spun out from the cloud of sand, the blade sinking into Opal's stomach and immediately causing the fusion to fall apart. Amethyst and Pearl were thrown to the ground, unconscious, as the sand cleared. Steven's eyes shot between his incapacitated friends and the battle going on in front of him. The stress was getting to him. His breathing became labored.

The sand revealed Cinnabar holding onto Garnet's ankle, swinging the fusion into the side of the ship. A loud ring rang out as Cinnabar battered her into the metal hull. Garnet growled before kicking with her free leg, throwing Cinnabar back. Garnet landed on her feet as she rushed forward to grab the commander before she landed.

Garnet's gauntlets wrapped around Cinnabar's ankles. Her body froze in midair as Garnet tugged back and slammed Cinnabar into the sand. She turned and threw a punch at the grounded Gem.

"Arghhhh!" She roared, her fist aimed straight for Cinnabar's Gem. Steven gasped.

"Garnet!" He screamed, trying to stop her. Garnet stumbled as she froze, her eyes shooting up to Steven. Her visor had been lost in the ensuing battle. This moment of pause, however, was all Cinnabar needed. Her hand shot out and knocked Garnet's fist away. Garnet's eyes were forced down to find Cinnabar's look of pure rage staring back at her. She hadn't a moment to move before Cinnabar's hand shot up, gripping her neck. She cried out in pain as Cinnabar rose to her feet.

"No…" Steven's heart sank as Cinnabar whipped the struggling Garnet into the air before slamming her into the sand. A dark thought entered his mind: his dream. "No!"

Garnet gasped in shock as the air was blown from her lungs. Cinnabar sat on her chest and held onto Garnet's wrists with an iron grip. The fusion struggled against her, but it was to no avail.

Steven began panicking as his nightmare played out before his eyes. Cinnabar was going to kill Garnet, right here, he thought. Right now. His hands were blazing. His eyes flashed between pink and his natural eye colour.

"Ahhhhhh!" Garnet screamed out as Cinnabar pressed her thumbs into Garnet's palms, putting pressure on her Gems. The commander gained a sick smile as she squeezed, drawing out a cry from Garnet.

He couldn't let this happen, he needed to stop them. End the fighting, now. But Steven didn't know how. Pearl and Amethyst were still knocked out, and he couldn't use his shield. He started to hyperventilate, his hands gripped his hair in panic. He couldn't let Cinnabar shatter Garnet!

"Any last words, _fusion_?" Cinnabar seethed, gripping Garnet tighter. She let out another scream of pain, powerless to do anything. A tear ran down Garnet's face as she met with a grim reality: she was going to die. Then, a call rang out.

"STOP!"

Cinnabar was blasted off of Garnet, thrown several meters back by a flash of pink. As she rolled to a stop, her head whipped around to see the source of the attack. Her eyes went wide in shock at what she saw.

Standing proudly over Garnet, his cape blowing in the wind, with his shield gripped tightly in his hands, was Steven, staring her down. His eyes had a mix of fear, stress, determination, and most of all, anger. But it wasn't his face that she was watching, but rather the shield in his hand.

"Steven… No…" Garnet sputtered, her hand weakly rising to try to futilely hide his weapon. "You shouldn't—"

"I shouldn't what? Not let you be shattered?" He answered. His eyes did not move from the stunned and unmoving Cinnabar. His shield would melt if it could. He felt heat practically bursting from his fingers, like volcanoes on the edge of eruption. His heart was beating at a million kilometers an hour, though his body did not reveal this. He fully intended on ending the fight and he wasn't going to let his nerves stop him.

Steven took a step forward.

"Y-y-you—" Cinnabar sputtered, rising to her feet. There was not a hint of the bravado and anger she had moments ago.

"—are Rose Quartz," Steven finished, getting past the introductions. He paused, pursing his lips. "Sort of leader of the Crystal Gem rebellion."

He paused for another moment.

"Sorry… for not telling you earlier." He was trying his best to not antagonize her more than she already was. Cinnabar's eyes went wide again before she rubbed them in shock. She looked at Steven's shield before shaking her head.

"What— No!" She suddenly yelled back in retort, surprising Steven. Her hands gripped her head as she tried to process what was going on. She stumbled in the sand. "You can't— You're not—"

"Not a lot like her? Yeah, things… changed" Steven replied, trying to give an abridged version of what had happened. His hands cooled slightly. "But things don't have to change between—"

"No, you don't understand," Cinnabar interrupted, waving her hands. She spotted Amethyst and Pearl getting up, having finally gotten their bearings. Pearl gasped as she saw Steven's shield. Cinnabar began speaking again. "You, you—"

"—don't look anything like her, look I get it!" Steven shouted, trying to get past this. "I get this a lot, but I am her!"

Cinnabar paused, taking a moment to get her bearings. Garnet was stumbling out of the crater the two had formed. She was rubbing her wrists before shooting Cinnabar a death glare.

"Steven, put away your shield!" She ordered, pointlessly trying to hide it. Then, Cinnabar realized something.

"You… you don't remember? Do you?"

Steven paused, unsure of what she was talking about. He glanced back at Pearl, who had her hand over her mouth in shock. She couldn't bare to look him in the eye. Amethyst had a similar expression to him, total confusion.

"Remember what?" He said, turning back to the recovering commander. Cinnabar considered her options. She could run, hide out until she recovered, and then take on the Gems. It'd be the smarter option. Yet she felt a strong pull to stay. There was a desire to finish what she was about to say.

"Ste—" She paused, unable to finish saying his name. She shook her head once. "That weapon, _that shield,_ is not the weapon of any simple Rose Quartz."

Pearl's hands shot out, trying to cover Steven's ears. He resisted, however, pushing her away so he could keep listening. Cinnabar's face flashed. It went from fear to anger to joy and confusion over and over again. She took a step back.

"The shield belongs to— It makes you—" Cinnabar gripped her head, as if she wanted to scream in pure hysteria. "Steven!"

"What!" He yelled, prodding for the answer.

" _You are Pink Diamond_!"

The desert went silent. Steven's breathing froze, his eyes keeping perfectly still. He felt a million kilometers away from everything as what he heard registered in his mind. Yet he was pulled back to reality as a voice called out.

"WHAT!?" Amethyst screamed in shock and awe.

* * *

As Amethyst's voice echoed through the tall mesas of the desert, Steven stumbled back. His head creaked to Garnet, fear in his eyes.

"G-guys, what is she talking about?" He asked, looking up at Garnet. He felt like he was about to keel over, heat in his hands and a cold rush in his head. After a few moments, he stopped trying to process the answer Cinnabar gave him and was just hoping to be told something. "I can't— Mom couldn't have been… _her_."

Pearl whimpered, tears running down her face. She had _failed_.

"What the _hell_ is going on?!" Amethyst screamed, putting her back to Cinnabar and facing Pearl and Garnet. "You're telling me, that Rose _wasn't Rose?_ That this whole time, she's been some Diamond lady!?"

"Her name was Pink Diamond!" Cinnabar yelled, not gaining the attention of Steven and Amethyst. The two remained turned away as they faced Garnet and Pearl. The former took a moment to materialize her visor.

"Steven… We were trying to protect you, to wait until you were ready," Garnet responded, trying to give her reasoning. Steven gritted his teeth, causing his eyes to flash pink.

"Until I was ready?!" Steven screamed, causing Garnet to flinch. "I thought you said I _was_ ready! That you'd stop hiding stuff from me! And now you've hid the biggest thing ever, who my mom was. _Who I am!_ "

"And what about me!" Amethyst yelled after he finished. "When did you plan to tell _me?_ I'm a part of this team too, and you kept that from me!"

Cinnabar watched as Steven and Amethyst screamed and shouted with anger and frustration. She tried processing her own shock, trying to sort out her mind.

Steven… was Pink Diamond. _Is_ Pink Diamond. He, er, _she_ was this whole time. Every moment they shared, every talk they had, every _emotion_ they felt suddenly had a new context. She wasn't lifting and hugging and praising some random quartz from Pink Diamond's colony; she was doing all those things _to Pink Diamond_. Was it all a lie, or…

Cinnabar glanced at the group in front of her.

"Does Dad know! Did he know when he met mom!" Steven screamed, more wanting to release tension than to receive actual answers. He threw his hands down, the heat becoming unbearable. Garnet and Pearl took a step back, scared of what the next outburst could bring. "Or did she _lie_ to him too!"

He doesn't know, Cinnabar thought, resigning to referring to Steven as a he. Steven shook his head, flinging tears out onto the sands. Cinnabar suddenly felt a pang of anger in her chest. How dare they make him cr—

Cinnabar shook her head. He… he rebelled against Homeworld. Pink Diamond _led a rebellion_ against Homeworld, disguised as a simple Rose Quartz. He betrayed the Diamond Authority, betrayed _her Diamond,_ Yellow Diamond. She shouldn't have an ounce of loyalty left for him. She _should_ shatter him on the spot. Yet…

A pang of self-loathing shot through her chest now. She couldn't bare the thought of it, let alone do it. It contradicted everything she felt was right. He was Steven… and a Diamond.

A thought suddenly occurred to Cinnabar. All that time, all that admiration, was it because she actually respected him or was it because he was a Diamond? Cinnabar didn't have an opportunity to answer that question.

Steven felt like his chest was boiling. Thoughts entered his mind and exited them moments later, replaced by new implications and new fears. Above them all, however, one thought reigned supreme. Mom was Pink Diamond, he thought, gulping. _He was Pink Diamond_. His Gem was like a forest fire and each finger was burning like a star. Stress and fear and anger stewed in his head. Tears ran down his face all the way to his shirt.

"Steven, please!" Pearl cried, her hands on her chest. "We were only doing what we thought was best for you!"

He needed time to clear his mind.

"Rose asked us to tell you when you could handle it!" Garnet called, speaking louder than she needed to be. "I never could've predicted it'd lead to this!"

He needed time to cool his body.

"Her name isn't Rose now, is it!" Amethyst yelled, being more vindictive than actually having a point. "Her name, and now apparently Steven's, is _Pink Diamond_!"

But Steven didn't have that time. At any moment, he was about to erupt.

Cinnabar took a step forward, reminding Steven of her presence.

And then, he burst.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Steven screamed, pure anger, terror, stress, and passion ripe in his voice. The Gems, including Cinnabar, were suddenly pushed back as a wave of pink energy burst from him. A bright pink light emitted from his Gem, illuminating the desert around them. Tears ran off of Steven's face and began to float into the air as he emptied his airways.

"Steven!" Cinnabar and the other Gems called in shock, the wave of energy keeping them at bay. Pearl and Amethyst were blown back while Garnet had to embed her gauntlets into the sand. Cinnabar was pushed back as well but she held her ground.

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** " Steven continued, gripping his head in agony. The heat in his fingers and Gem spread all throughout his body, putting him at the receiving end of the worst pain he ever felt in his life. As his frame filled with what felt like crackling fire, the volcanoes that were his fingers erupted. His hands were suddenly awash with pink flames, scaring but not hurting him. He stared at them for just a moment.

"AAAAARGH!" Steven pressed his left hand against his eye, sharp shooting pain ringing through it. His irises flashed between a dozen shades of pink before settling on a final hue. His pupils contracted and expanded, bending and morphing into a myriad of shapes before stopping. Now they were diamonds.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHH!** " Steven gripped his head again, more waves of energy shooting out constantly. The ground rumbled and shook. Sand and stone were floating off the ground around him before plummeting in regular successions. His hair began to glow, leaving its natural dark brown for a now all too familiar colour: pink. It stood at its ends, losing all sense of its previous curly nature. A flaming pink aura started to form around him.

" **AAAH** , AHHhh, AAahhh," he sputtered and coughed, the last of the oxygen leaving his lungs. The Gems thought it was about to end, but Steven merely took another deep breath and started again. In the distance, pink lightning struck the earth. " **AAAAAAAAHHHHH!** "

The full moon was obscured as gathering clouds darkened the sky, leaving Steven's aura as the only source of light. More and more lightning struck in the distance. One bolt bashed the top of the slanted ship, sending debris raining down.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " And with one final shout, Steven's head shot up into the air. An almost flooding wave of pink energy burst out, tossing everyone, even Cinnabar, back like ragdolls. The commander spiraled to a stop as her body hit the sand. She weakly raised her head to continue watching in awe.

As quickly as they began, the theatrics stopped. The energy came to a halt and the intense pressure that pushed them back ceased. Sand and rock plummeted to the ground, no longer held up. The four Gems were left to stare in shock and awe at what they were powerless to stop.

Steven stood where he had begun, his back hunched over as he heaved in oxygen to refill his lungs. Fiery sparks arced over his body, stinging him but eliciting no response. Pink flames danced over his hands, never crossing his wrists. They crackled with the same feeling that had plagued his Gem the past month.

Steven turned, his head still pointed down. His hair stood tall at their ends, a bright glowing pink. There was an ethereal effect to them, one that the Gems couldn't put a finger on. Cinnabar raised her hand, wondering whether to address the Gem before her. Then, Steven's head shot up, causing Cinnabar to recoil in shock and fear.

His eyes were an unmistakable shade of pink. His pupils were an uncanny likeness to that of her Diamond. Their diamond shape sent shivers down her spine. Steven huffed and puffed, somewhat unaware of the transformation that had taken place. He felt different, but he couldn't place it. The feelings of anger, fear, and most of all sadness stirred inside of him. He didn't want this, he didn't want any of this. He just wanted everyone to be safe. And right now, there was only one way to ensure that.

Steven stuck his finger out, not noticing the fact it was on fire. He pointed out to the horizon, his eyes still locked with Cinnabar. Then, with a tone that more resembled an order than a suggestion, he spoke.

" _Go_."

Cinnabar looked between the horizon and him several times. Quickly, she made her decision, as she saw the Gems recovering behind Steven. Why question the orders of a Diamond? And with that, Cinnabar ran.

With Cinnabar quickly passing over a sand dune, Steven let out a sigh of relief. He could still fix this, somehow. He just needed time, and now, he's made some.

With that, Steven began to fall, all traces of pink disappearing from his body. He was out cold before hitting the ground. A moment of silence filled the desert.

"STEVEN!"

End of Chapter 15

* * *

 **So... yeah.**

 **That plot twist huh?**

 **Okay, some of your are probably angry, others are probably rolling their eyes. The show has proven quite solidly that Rose isn't and couldn't be Pink Diamond. I get that. But listen, when I outlined this whole story, over a year ago, we didn't know that. The episode that proved the "Rose= Pink Diamond" theory wrong hadn't been released yet, and I wasn't about to restructure the whole story around later released episodes. I hope you accept and enjoy my interpretation (and at one point hope) of where Steven Universe's story was going. And for anyone confused, there's going to be a full explanation of how Rose was Pink Diamond next chapter.**

 **Credit to skydarius11 for his idea of "Iron Rose Maiden" from "A Leader's Call"**


	16. The Disclosure

Chapter 16: The Disclosure

 _Hello, this is Pink Zircon, leaving an important message to anyone who can receive it. If you're hearing this recording —Oh stars, I can't believe I'm doing this— If you're hearing this recording, then you've found it aboard the auxiliary computer for the Diamond transport cargo vessel designated as Mekbuda-Six. Hopefully, when the ship undergoes a full system check back on Homeworld, it'll be discovered. Push this message as far up the chain of command as you can, until it can hopefully be encountered by a Morganite or even a Cinnabar. Bah, that's beside the point. I entrust the urgency of my voice will lead you to bring this to one of the Diamonds._

 _I won't waste more time. The rebellion on Pink Diamond's latest colony has become a far bigger issue than previously thought. What was originally thought to just be a singular Rose Quartz sabotaging key infrastructure points has merely been a distraction. A Gem of far more risk has been leading the insurgency. Oh stars forgive me for what I'm about to say._

 _As the Counsel Zircon for the Pink Diamond Charter, it's my responsibility to ensure that Homeworld's laws are properly executed. E-e-even if the one breaking them i-is my Diamond. My Diamond, Pink Diamond, has been secretly leading the rebellion, posed as Rose Quartz._

 _Oh stars forgive me._

 _You may ask what proof I have. And well, it's not a lot. Beyond my own witness testimony, I have a complete lack of presentable evidence._ ** _Except_** _what my Diamond's next move is. Today, she held a private hearing with her court, excluding her Amethysts and even Agates. She even had her lead Jasper sent to do petty grunt work on another continent. I, however,_ ** _was_** _there. What she proceeded to tell us, oh stars, it defies everything I understand._

 _She made us all pledge that nothing would leave that room. Not a word. What my Diamond, doesn't know, is that as her Counsel Gem, I cannot legally agree to such a thing. This is why I can get this to you. After the pledge, she confessed to everything. How she had been disguising herself as a Rose Quartz to lead the insurgency. How she no longer wants to produce Kindergartens for Homeworld. And also things that quickly devolved into ramblings, like the value of the life on this planet._

 _Ugh, just the thought of what's transpired the past few years is tumbling my rocks._

 _After that, my Diamond told us the next stage of her operation, a plan that needed all of us. In the coming days, the Charter Court of Pink Diamond will report that my Diamond was struck down in single combat with Rose Quartz, with the rebel shattering her. They are sworn to secrecy about what actually happened, about —Oh stars— her true demise._

 _My diamond will undergo a dangerous and experimental procedure, one that will cut her Gem down to the shape of a lowly Rose Quartz. This is how she intends to continue the insurgency with a permanent body rather than merely changing form. Her shards will be given to Homeworld as proof of her shattering. But the evidence to what actually happened will be in the shards themselves. If you reconstruct her Gem, you will find her entire center facet missing._

 _This is because it will remain within the supposed Rose Quartz that will commit to the rebellion with full force, striking while the entire colony is destabilized._

 _Oh stars forgive me. If everything goes to plan, these events will occur in the next few days. That'll be all the evidence I can provide to prove what I'm saying. With any luck, this message will reach Homeworld before she gets too far._

 _…_

 _Please understand, I did not do this out of a sense of defiance. I have no desire to tarnish the name and image of the Diamonds. But my loyalty is to the law, to the Diamond Authority, and to Homeworld. If one Diamond must be stopped to fulfill that loyalty, so be it._

 _I hope you understand._

* * *

Peridot's hands ran over the paper for what must've been the thousandth time. Her fingers traced over the lines, her mind keeping track of their intended purpose. Numbers and figures and mental calculations stormed in her thoughts as she stewed over the drill designs she held. She ran over every situation, every possibility. If there was a mistake or a needed change, she'd find it.

"Bah. This is pointless, my designs are perfect," she groaned, tossing the papers to her side. Sure, there was a small weakness in the triple tip penetration limb joint, but it certainly wasn't enough to be an issue. She couldn't change the designs for the better if she tried.

Peridot sighed. She had been doing a lot with the drill plans recently. To be honest, it was the only thing she _could_ do. With Steven's time occupied with Cinnabar so often, there was little chance for her to actually work on the drill itself, or be of use to anything really. She thought if she occupied her time with something, maybe she could be considered useful.

She sighed again.

Peridot pressed her back against the bathroom wall as she sat, wrapping her arms around her legs. The screwdriver Steven had gotten her laid on the ground. Worry was wracking her mind. It had been over eighteen hours since the Gems had left on the day's mission, and she hadn't heard a word from them since. Steven had told her they'd be back before sunrise, and it was now noon.

She had the idea of working on the drill while they were gone, but she couldn't be sure they wouldn't arrive at any moment. After the six hour mark, she regretted not going through with it. Her attention was pulled by the sound of the warp pad.

"Steven?" Peridot shot up, feeling the first bit of excitement she had in over half a day. Steven was here. Sure, he would probably be tired and would undeniably be filthy, but she could help him. She could comfort him, ask him what happened. She could make him feel better. She could be _useful_. "Nyeheheh."

As soon as Peridot opened the bathroom door, the temple door slammed closed, an angry and bitter grunt from Amethyst ringing through the house. Peridot's excitement and joy suddenly turned to horror as she looked to the warp pad. Garnet stood there, an unconscious Steven lying in her arms. His pink cape and hamburger backpack hung from her shoulder. He looked hurt.

"Steven!" Peridot yelled, running forward. Garnet and Pearl ignored her as they stepped off the pad, regret on their faces. Peridot paused as Garnet marched past her. "What happened?"

"5000 years. 5000 years!" Pearl immediately plopped onto the couch, leaning back and covering her face with her hands. She moaned in frustration. "We kept our mouths shut for 5000 years."

Garnet didn't say anything as she leapt up, landing serenely in Steven's room, with him in hand. She placed him in his bed, delicately pulling his sheets over his body. She put his cape to one side and tossed his backpack before walking down the steps as Pearl continued.

"It was just you and me, no one else in _the whole universe_ knew. We could've said nothing, and he would've never figured it out," Pearl ranted. Garnet sat down next to her on the couch.

"You know we couldn't have done that. He would've discovered the truth eventually," Garnet replied. She gripped her wrist. "It wouldn't have been right to not tell him."

"Know what? What truth?" Peridot asked, rushing up the steps to where Steven lied. Her eyes shot up and down his body as she pulled up his sheets. Bruises and scratches covered everywhere his skin was exposed and his hands were an unnatural shade of red. Her head turned to Pearl and Garnet. "What happened! Who did this to him?"

Peridot suddenly realized the lack of a certain somebody. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked towards the warp pad.

" _Cinnabar_. She did this to him, didn't she!?" She growled. Peridot leapt from Steven's room to the spot the coffee table used to be. Pearl and Garnet did not react. "I demand to know what happened!"

"Of all the Gems to be buried in that ship, it had to be _that_ one," Pearl continued, ignoring Peridot's demands. "Why couldn't she have just stayed gone like we thought she was?"

"Hey, don't you ignore—" Peridot paused. "Wait, what do you mean _like we thought she was_."

Pearl had a moment of self-contemplation before sitting up. She honestly didn't care that much anymore.

"Do you honestly think it was a coincidence that Commander Cinnabar disappeared _right before_ the rebellion?" She began. "Please, Rose couldn't risk her playing a part and had her, well, _dealt with_."

"Are you telling me that she _shot down_ Cinnabar's ship?!" Peridot said with an incredulous shout. Garnet nodded in confirmation as Pearl lied back again, covering her face with her hands.

"It was a miracle she didn't remember anything that happened," Pearl commented. Peridot took another paranoid glance towards the warp pad, worried that Cinnabar might show up at any moment.

"T-that still doesn't explain anything. Why is Steven hurt!?" Peridot demanded to know. Pearl ignored her question.

"He did it to himself," Garnet answered, surprising Pearl. Peridot gave her a doubtful look.

"How?"

"He… fell down some stairs."

"Fell down some stairs?" Peridot repeated.

"…Yes." Garnet pursed her lips as Pearl facepalmed.

"Alright, that's it. I'm not playing this stupid game of roundabout." Pearl put her hands on her hips as she turned to Garnet. "I recommend that Peridot be put—"

"Steven?"

The whole room turned in surprise at the new voice that entered. Standing in the doorway, with a gym bag slung over her shoulders, was Connie. She gave the Gems a weird look as she shut the door behind her.

"Uh, did I interrupt something? Steven said I was coming over, righ—" Connie recoiled in shock as she looked up at Steven lying on his bed. "What happened!"

Connie rushed up the stairs as Peridot facepalmed in frustration. She didn't need another distraction. She needed answers, she thought. As Connie looked over the extent of Steven's injuries, she became more and more panicked. She tossed the bag containing Rose's sword to the side as she ripped Steven's covers off. She recoiled in shock.

"W-what? How did he—"

"Get taller? Don't ask, we don't know ourselves," Peridot answered as she walked up the stairs. "He just woke up one day like this."

Connie looked over him again.

"Is— Is this a Gem thing?" She asked, whispering towards the end. Peridot approached the bedside, her hand skimming Steven's. She held back the warmth in her cheeks.

"No, it's a Steven thing," she merely replied. Connie nodded, realizing it was the best answer she was going to get. After a solid minute of the two staring at the unconscious boy in the bed, they turned in unison. Peridot was the first to begin walking towards the stairs.

"What about that Gem you guys found? Steven didn't tell me much. He said something about wanting to get her to join you guys," Connie said, walking behind Peridot. "Did she do this?"

"I suspect so, but these two _clods_ refuse to tell me!" Peridot said as they arrived back at the ground floor. Pearl and Garnet were still sitting on the couch, tired and depressed. Pearl leaned forward and buried her face in her hands.

"Maybe we should tell…" Garnet began, trailing off. Pearl waved her hand out in defeat.

"Sure! Why not?!" She said with about fifty pounds of sarcasm. "Tell the whole world. Scream it from the hilltops! No point in keeping secrets is there?"

Pearl returned to sulking as Garnet faced the two standing in front of her. She readjusted herself before coughing into her hand.

"Last night, while on the mission, Cinnabar learned the truth about us," she began, getting straight to the point. Peridot immediately felt light headed while Connie merely gave her a look of confusion.

"What truth? And Cinnabar? Is that the Gem you guys found?" Connie asked. Garnet nodded before continuing.

"Steven must not have told you. Cinnabar had been poofed sometime before the rebellion began, so she had no knowledge that Earth was anything but a loyal Homeworld colony. Steven believed he could reform her as she had no ill thoughts of the Earth or us. We've spent the past few weeks pretending to be just a distant outpost." Garnet wrapped her arms around herself. "I've had to remain unfused for far longer than I feel comfortable with."

Connie pursed her lips.

"So… I guess that plan didn't work out?" Connie suggested. Garnet paused, rubbing her chin. After a moment of thought, she responded.

"No actually, it seemed to work _too_ well," Garnet answered. Pearl's head shot up in confusion.

"What are you saying? It didn't work at all! She nearly killed us," Pearl said. Garnet didn't directly answer her.

"Cinnabar had all the reasons to hurt Steven. Yet, she continued to protect him, instead." Garnet looked up. "If it weren't for Steven standing up to her, we would've all been shattered."

"Wait, so how did he get hurt?" Peridot asked. Garnet let a small smile slip.

"I told you, he did it to himself."

"You also said he fell down some stairs! I'm not exactly in the mood for taking everything you say seriously!" Peridot shot back. Connie looked between the two in confusion, wondering what she had missed. After a moment, she spoke.

"What do you mean she had the 'reasons' to hurt Steven. What reasons?" She asked. Garnet frowned as Pearl groaned next to her. She sat straight.

"You two may want to sit down for this." Garnet shifted over, giving room for the two. Connie and Peridot glanced at one another before taking a seat on the couch. Garnet took a deep breath before beginning. "Connie, Steven has told you about the Diamonds, hasn't he?"

"Uh, a little? The matriarchs of Gems, there's four of them, colour coordinated?" Connie said, listing off what she remembered. "Oh, and Pink Diamond was on Earth, right?"

Garnet nodded. Peridot wasn't liking where this explanation was going.

"Good." Garnet readjusted herself one last time, more stalling now than actually getting comfortable. She looked across to Peridot and Connie. "What any Gem on Homeworld will tell you happened during the rebellion is, quite well, a lie."

Peridot was already confused. What about the rebellion, she thought. The history is quite well known. Rose Quartz damaged colony infrastructure and recruited Gems into her cause, attracting little attention until, well, _that_ happened.

"It is thought that Rose shattered Pink Diamond, turning the tide of the rebellion in her favor. That, however, isn't true," Garnet continued. Connie's mouth gaped in shock, first over being told that Rose shattered Pink Diamond, and then at the idea that it was actually all a cover up. Garnet paused before going on. "The truth is… Rose _was_ Pink Diamond."

Peridot immediately stood up, sticking her finger into the air.

"Okay! I've had about enough of these complete _delusions_ ," she began. "If you expect me to believe for _a moment_ that your leader was actually a Diamond this entire time, then— then— then I don't know!"

Garnet sighed.

"That… does sound a bit silly," Connie said, agreeing. "I mean, wouldn't someone have noticed?"

"Yes, this is just some rebel propaganda," Peridot spat, falling back on old habits. "Designed to alleviate what _she_ did."

Garnet didn't say anything before she pushed Peridot back into her seat.

"Oof!"

"Rose _was_ Pink Diamond," she continued. "She had grown sick of building kindergartens and wouldn't let Homeworld have the Earth. She staged her own death to bring legitimacy to the rebellion."

"Why?!" Peridot said in exasperation, thinking of the many reasons why the idea was just _wrong_. "She could've controlled Earth and its resources much better _as_ Pink Diamond, rather than fight a war against herself for control of it."

"Rose didn't want _control_ ," Pearl cut in. "The rebellion would've had no legs to stand on if Pink Diamond was merely ordering her subjects to fight. She wanted them to be _convinced_ that the Diamonds needed to be overthrown."

"How?!" Peridot said in retort as Pearl returned to leaning back. "There were witnesses to her death. Homeworld has her _shards_."

"Did Homeworld ever try putting the pieces together?" Garnet said, smiling. Peridot paused, unsure of how to respond. "If they did, they'd find a huge chunk missing."

Peridot recoiled in disgust.

"Are you saying, that Pink Diamond _cut_ her own Gem?!" She said. Garnet nodded.

"And as for those present, well, Rose was okay with ordering _some_ of her Gems to help her. Her entire court would do." Garnet crossed her arms as Peridot stewed on the couch. "And with her Gem cut down to a Rose Quartz, she could keep a permanent form instead of merely shapeshifting."

Peridot opened her mouth to respond but found no words to say. Suddenly things started to come together in her mind. Steven's hot hands from the past few weeks, for example. Pink Diamond had the ability to conjure fire from her hands.

And _they_ were attached to her emotions just like Steven's. Not only that, his relationship with Cinnabar was another thing. If Steven was a Diamond, then that'd explain why Cinnabar admired and listened to him so much. There was no other explanation. A thought suddenly struck her as Connie began speaking.

"Wow, to think Steven's mom was, well, a _Diamond_ ," she began. The same thought Peridot was having came to her. "But… doesn't that make—"

Peridot felt like keeling over. Thoughts rushed through her head. She couldn't have— She wouldn't have— Steven can't be—

"Yes, Steven is also Pink Diamond," Garnet answered. "That's why he's in his current condition. He learned about it last night."

She had _fused_ with a Diamond.

"Aeuaeugh—" Peridot's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed into a heap on the floor.

* * *

Garnet laid Peridot down slowly, placing her next to Steven as they lacked anywhere else to keep her. Connie watched over the proceedings, pursing her lips as Garnet stepped away. She spent far longer than she intended staring at the two. Despite being unconscious, Peridot's hand found itself wrapped around Steven's. Garnet had a sly smile as she began walking down the stairs.

Connie's hand extended out. For just a moment she considered separating the two. She paused as she realized what she was doing. Connie turned away, a blush plain on her face.

"Where's Amethyst?" She asked, looking around as she went down the steps. Garnet returned to her spot on the couch before sighing.

"She heard the news about Rose the same time Steven did. She didn't take it as well."

"Not as well as _passing out_? And wait, you guys never told her?" Connie glanced at the temple doors. "That's really uncool."

"Heh, she said the same thing," Garnet commented. Connie frowned at her answer.

"And, I mean, you really never told Steven? He had to figure it out by himself?" Connie looked up at Steven again. "He's going to be so mad when he wakes up."

"He was going to be mad no matter when we told him," Garnet replied, crossing her arms.

"That's the worst part of all of this," Pearl continued. "When _could_ we tell him? There was never a good time to drop it on him."

Garnet nodded.

"We wanted to make sure he would enjoy being Steven first, before he had to handle being something else," she said. Connie's frown disappeared as she sat on the couch.

"I… I guess that makes sense." Connie fidgeted for a moment. "You were stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"See, at least she agrees with us," Pearl said, sitting straight. Connie had a momentary smile. A thought occurred to her.

"How exactly did Steven figure it out?" She asked. Pearl frowned before sitting back again.

"That _brute_ told him."

"Cinnabar?" Connie asked. Garnet nodded.

"She had seen Steven's shield and immediately recognized it." Garnet clenched her wrist. "We _told_ him to not show it to her."

"But wait, other Gems have seen Steven's shield. Peridot did, and that Jasper lady too. Why didn't they recognize him?" Connie asked. Pearl laughed as she leaned forward.

"You can thank me for that. I spread a rumor that Rose had made a copy of Pink Diamond's shield, as some kind of trophy. That's why she had the sword." Pearl glanced up at the gym bag still in Steven's room. "To spread confusion on what her actual weapon was."

"And Homeworld believes Pink Diamond is gone," Garnet continued. "No Gem other than Cinnabar would see the shield and assume that it belonged to a Diamond."

The room went silent after that, as Connie remained in thought. The sound of Steven's irregular breathing made her purse her lips.

"Cinnabar sounds horrible."

"She is," Pearl answered, mumbling. "The moment she showed up, she's been nothing but trouble. Filling Steven's head with all these _lies_ about Homeworld and the Diamonds."

"She doesn't sound like good news." Connie went quiet again. This conversation kept starting and stopping, she thought. It was an uncomfortable subject. "Well, you guys don't need to worry. I'm more than convinced that she's trouble."

"It's convincing Steven that's the problem," Pearl replied, standing up. Connie's eyes followed her as she went to the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Connie stood up and followed her. The two went up the steps.

"Even after Cinnabar started attacking us, Steven was defending her," she said, quieter as to not stir Steven. "He still thinks she's worth saving."

Pearl arrived at Steven's bedside and sat on her knees. She began stirring through her Gem storage.

"I— What? _How?_ " Connie asked, whispering now. "I mean, she tried to shatter you guys."

Pearl paused, her face alternating between a smile and a frown.

"Steven was always the most trusting of us, even more than Rose." Pearl scowled as a large object formed from her Gem. She quickly caught it before it fell onto Steven.

"What the heck is that?" Connie asked as Pearl looked it over. It was some kind of jackhammer, but with a claw instead of a hammer. Pearl stood up as she moved to put the device by Steven's television.

"It's an experimental healing device that Rose was developing, before…" Pearl placed the device down. She frowned as she looked it over. "Before she became Rose. We found it while on a mission with Cinnabar."

Pearl returned to Steven's bedside, finally retrieving the item she was looking for: a water bottle.

"Wait, a _healing_ device? Why don't we use that on Steven?" Connie stood up and went to where Pearl put the device away. She gripped one of its handles and turned it around. She furrowed her brow at what looked like complete chicken scratch.

"No, just put it down." Pearl didn't continue. She didn't want to talk about the device's rather troubling source of power.

"Why? We can help Steven with this!" Connie turned, with the device in hand. Pearl frowned.

"Open that compartment. The one on the front," Pearl instructed. Connie paused before complying. She pulled the drawer at the front, peering inside. After a moment, she recoiled in shock, nearly dropping the machine. She quickly put it down by the tv again, shutting the compartment.

"Okay, I can see why." Connie stood up, pausing as she turned. Her eyes were drawn to something at the foot of Steven's bed. She approached, glancing up at Pearl giving Steven water. "What's this."

Connie picked up what appeared to be a piece of pink fabric. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier. Its colour was vivid and the patterns adorning it were practically leaping at her. She guessed her concern for Steven had distracted her. Pearl put the now half-empty water bottle on Steven's nightstand before turning.

"Oh…" She said, mumbling. She walked up to Connie and ran her hand over the material. "It's the cape Cinnabar made for Steven."

"A cape?" Connie turned the piece of clothing in her hands, finding the rosé gold star that bound the cape together. She frowned as she touched it. "It's… really nice. Cinnabar made it for him?"

Pearl nodded with bitter admittance.

"Yes, probably so he could match her appearance." Pearl looked down at Steven, glancing at Peridot for a moment. "That conniving, manipulative—"

"It was a gift," Garnet called from the ground floor. Pearl turned to where she was still sitting.

"Pardon?"

"It was a gift, for Steven. To prove her loyalty," Garnet explained. "I saw it with my Future Vision yesterday."

She gained another small smile.

"It's funny, actually, the original was meant for Rose, and Steven ends up with it in the end," she commented. Pearl scowled as she took the cape from Connie's grasp.

"Well not if I can help it." Pearl walked down the steps. "I don't need him to have any reminders of her while we're _hunting_ her down."

"Pearl, wait." Connie chased after her. Pearl turned. "Don't throw it away. Even if we don't like Cinnabar, it wouldn't be right to get rid of something she gave Steven."

Pearl looked over the fabric again, nostalgic memories of Rose flooding her mind. She had to admit, Rose would've loved it. She sighed before begrudgingly handing it to Connie. The girl held up the cape, her eyes falling on the golden star again. Its light pink texture shined at her before she turned to return it to Steven. She walked up the stairs and approached his bedside.

Connie pursed her lips as she spotted Peridot. She had moved in her unconscious state and had wrapped her arms around Steven's left hand. Her head rested on his shoulder with a serene look on her face. She looked less distraught than she did when she first knocked out.

Connie quickly folded the cape, draping the material over her arm. She took one last look before placing it on the foot of Steven's bed, pausing to glance at the boy. She smiled as she stepped down the stairs.

"Can you see where she's going?" Pearl asked, turning to Garnet. She paused for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, my Future Vision is still foggy," Garnet answered. "Wherever Cinnabar is or will be is completely under cover."

"Darn it, looks like we're going to have to track her down the old fashion way." Pearl approached the temple doors, leaving Connie to just watch in silence. She had come over expecting to hang out with Steven but instead, she was left with Garnet, the least conversational of the Crystal Gems. Connie took a seat.

"How… how exactly did Steven do that to himself? I mean, going unconscious I get, but what about the bruises?" Connie asked. Garnet readjusted her visor before pausing. She took a moment to assemble her thoughts.

"When Pink Diamond became Rose, she suppressed a lot of her energy. Her smaller Gem was forced to hold more than a Gem its size would. It's why Rose was much shorter than a Diamond is supposed to be. But the key word is _suppressed_. That power is still there. When Steven found out, he… released. He released some of that power." Garnet rubbed her wrist again, now more in memory than anything. "His face when he changed, I'll never forget it. I've never been scared _of_ Steven before."

"Changed? What do you mean, changed?" Connie asked. Garnet sighed.

"He transformed, he became something he's not. He became a Diamond." Garnet readjusted her visor again. "He was _shining_."

The words 'transform' and 'shining' bounced in Connie's mind. She was suddenly reminded of one of the graphic novels her mother had been letting her read. For a moment she was excited by the idea of transformation sequences, super-powered forms, and all the things she had read in her books. She, however, quickly pulled herself back to reality, remembering Steven was _unconscious_ because of what happened.

"Shining, huh? That sounds kinda cool," she said, trying to lighten the mood. Garnet wasn't amused. "Sorry."

"Heh, don't be." Garnet stood up, drawing Connie's eyes up with her. "You've been excluded from this enough already. You deserve a chance to get a laugh out of it."

Garnet began walking away, threatening to leave Connie alone in the silent house. She paused before arriving at the warp pad.

"Connie?"

"Yes?"

"I can trust you to help us, when it comes to dealing with Cinnabar, correct?"

"Of course!" Connie immediately said, standing up. Even if Cinnabar didn't do it directly, she had hurt Steven. Because she was around, he was like this. Connie wanted to do everything she could to help stop her. "You can count on me, ma'am!"

"Good." Garnet smiled. "Then be ready, the search starts tomorrow."

Connie was left to stand in silence as Garnet approached and entered the temple doors. The shallow breaths of Steven were the only thing she could hear now. After a moment of thought, she pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. When the ringing on the line ceased, she spoke.

"Mom, I know this is going to sound weird, but I'm going to need to stay at Steven's tonight."

End of Chapter 16


	17. The Chambers

Chapter 17: The Chambers

Steven opened his eyes, sitting straight as he suddenly inhaled. He took quick deep breaths, as if his lungs were completely empty. It was like he had been deprived of oxygen in his sleep. As he finally began processing his surroundings, however, Steven realized something that made him pause: He wasn't somewhere he recognized.

Steven's head shot around, finding pink fog obscuring his sight in every direction. The fog shifted and turned with his head, blocking the sight of the room he was sitting in. Steven suddenly realized he was sitting. He stood up, twirling to look at the chair he was occupying moments ago.

'The chair' would not be an appropriate way to describe such a seat. 'Throne' would be a far better word. It was deep pink in colour and seemingly made of some kind of opaque crystal. The throne itself was perfectly flat, with no cushions to provide comfort. A myriad of etchings covered its back, wrapping around a single symbol in the center: a rose with a Pink Diamond wrapped in it. The chair was wide and tall, very tall. Steven realized that it should've been too tall for him to sit in.

Steven looked down at himself and recoiled in shock. He had _grown_. Again! And now it was far worse than the last time. He raised one of his arms and stared. He had to be well over six feet now. It was at this point that Steven realized he wasn't wearing his usual clothes.

"Huh?" Steven gripped the shirt he was wearing, not recognizing it at all. After a moment of heavy thought, he realized what he was looking at. It wasn't a shirt, more like some kind of suit. It was a light shade of pink, so light, in fact, it was nearly white. A line of deep pink ran down the center, serving as a seam. On the left side of his chest was that rose symbol from the throne, in an all too familiar colour, pink. A giant star ordained the outfit, covering his chest, stomach and right arm. Thankfully, it was gold, the same shade on his usual shirt.

His pants were a similar situation. They were a near white with deep pink highlights around his ankles. Instead of his usual flip-flops, sturdy yet smooth boots ordained his feet. Steven turned to his right, trying to figure out what was going on. That's when he noticed it. A flash of pink caught his eyes. Steven looked over his shoulders.

A deep pink cape, bearing the same patterns as the throne, hung from his shoulders all the way to the floor. It cascaded behind him, shifting with any movement. There was something familiar about it. Steven couldn't put a finger on it.

"My Diamond?"

Steven twirled around, his cape lagging behind him. He had been alone moments ago and this new voice surprised him. When his eyes fell upon its source, however, he gasped.

"Pearl?!" Steven took an apprehensive step back.

It was true. Standing in front of him was Pearl, _his_ Pearl. And yet, she was barely recognizable. Her entire wardrobe was different. For one, its colour scheme had been restricted to different shades of pink. She was wearing an unpractical leotard, with a translucent pink skirt wrapped around her hips. The gold star on her chest had been replaced with another rose wrapping a pink diamond. She held onto a translucent pad, resembling a tablet.

"Yes, my Diamond. It is I." Pearl took a deep bow, doing a curtsy and confusing the heck out of Steven. When she finished, she stood straight. "We do not have much time. Your open court will begin soon, and we must go over the agenda."

"What? Pearl, what're you talking about?" Steven took a step forward as Pearl began skimming over the pad. He suddenly realized his voice was much deeper than usual. "Where's Garnet? Amethyst? Peridot?"

Pearl stared at him with a look of confusion.

"I apologize my Diamond, I'm not familiar with any Gem called Garnet. If you'd like to speak to one of your Amethysts, I can call one in." Pearl paused as she looked over her pad. "As for a Peridot, well, you'll be able to see one, _later._ "

Steven stared at her in confusion.

"I— What? Don't call me that. I don't own you. And _my_ Amethysts? What do you mean?" Steven started. "And what do you mean you don't know Garnet? You've known her longer than you've known me!"

Pearl raised a brow at his outburst.

"Always the funny one, my Diamond," she said, putting on a fake laugh. "Anyways, today's open court will start with a vision from the court seer Sapphire, followed by a status report from the lead Lazuli. After that, we have open permission requests."

The sound of a bell rang through the thick fog, cutting Steven off from asking another question. The pink clouds suddenly parted, revealing a huge space in front of the throne. Steven stared in awe as a large door suddenly formed. It was a bright pink metal, with depictions of Gems and rose vines crawling up it. Words, written in Gem-speak, adorned the center.

 _This is the Charter Court of Pink Diamond._

"Oh good, we finished before court began. Let us take a seat, My Diamond," Pearl said, walking back to the throne. Steven gulped, taking an apprehensive step away from the door. As it swung open suddenly, Steven fell back, landing squarely in his seat. Pearl crossed her arms, forming a diamond shape. "March in honor of his radiance! His shining glory, Pink Diamond!"

Two scores of Gems entered the foggy room, marching in orderly parallel lines. These groups were led by two Gems that Steven somehow identified as Pink Agates. He didn't know how he knew this, but he did. The Agates took positions on each side of the throne, bowing once before standing straight. The Gems that followed them did the same. This is when Steven realized who they were.

"Amethyst?" He said leaning forward. He shook his head. "Amethyst _s_?!"

Each and every Gem that had followed the Agates inside was a near perfect copy of the Amethyst he knew. Except, however, for their sizes. They were each twice the height of his Amethyst, more resembling Jasper now in the shape of their body. But they each had Amethyst's face.

"YES, MY DIAMOND!" A chorus of calls rang through the throne room, startling Steven with their organization. Each Amethyst wore a similar attire: a tight body suit that did not and would not match Amethyst's fast and loose personality. They were, however, pristine copies of Jasper's clothes, only now in pink.

"W-what's going on?" Steven asked himself. Pearl leaned forward, causing him to move back.

"These are your Amethysts, sir. You had specifically picked out the location of their kindergarten."

"I did?" Steven asked, following along with Pearl's explanation. She nodded once, returning to the pad she held.

"Yes. Now, on for the day's events." Pearl suddenly produced a large pink staff. It was surprisingly simple in design. She tapped the ground with it, causing all the Amethysts to freeze. "Let the proceedings begin!"

Steven apprehensively looked towards the open doors, wondering what to expect. He had no idea what was going on and he wouldn't get answers just by asking. He learned a long time ago to stop asking questions. He steeled himself as two figures appeared in the thick fog.

Two short Gems, both wearing Pink, entered, parting the clouds with them. Steven's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized them.

"Sapphire! And Ruby!" He called, not eliciting a response. Sapphire slowly approached his throne, wearing a pink version of her usual dress. Behind her was Ruby, marching without saying a word. Steven quickly realized they weren't walking together. Ruby was Sapphire's escort. The blue Gem stopped in front of his throne.

"Good morning, my Diamond," she said, bowing with a curtsy. Ruby did the same, keeping her arms at her sides. Steven was quickly growing sick of it. Why were his friends bowing to him, he thought. What the heck was going on! Sapphire coughed into her hand. "I come with news of the future. A glorious vision has come to me."

Steven sat in silence, waiting for Sapphire to continue speaking. When no words exited her lips, he glanced at Pearl.

"You must grant her permission to speak, my Diamond," she explained, whispering. Steven raised a brow.

"Why? She's my friend. She should talk when she wants to." Steven looked back at Sapphire. Pearl gave a nervous laugh.

"How kindly you think of us lowly Gems, my Diamond. I'm sure Sapphire is honored by such recognition."

"Indeed, I am, my Diamond," Sapphire said before taking another curtsy. Steven groaned as she didn't continue talking.

"You may speak," he said. Sapphire nodded.

"My Diamond, a glorious vision came to me last night. It tells me that the creation of the Omega Kindergarten will be a stunning success!" Sapphire put her hands together as she finished. Steven suddenly felt his heart sink at what he heard. Kindergartens? He was making Kindergartens? He suddenly felt dizzy as Sapphire did what he hoped would be the final bow. "I will come to you with more visions as they come to me."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room after she finished.

"Thank you, seer Sapphire," Pearl said. "You are dismissed."

As Sapphire and Ruby turned to exit the room, Pearl leaned in again, whispering into Steven's ear.

"Is something amiss, my Diamond? You didn't dismiss Sapphire after she finished. Is everything alright?"

"I— This is _wrong_ , Pearl. Everything is wrong." Steven rubbed his temples as he looked at the line of Amethysts again. "I shouldn't be doing this. _You_ shouldn't be doing this. You don't belong to anyone, especially not _me_."

"What are you saying, my Diamond? This is how it's always been." Pearl stood straight as she looked over the pad again. "Now for the next event in the proceedings. A report from Lapis Lazuli."

Steven's attention shot up at the mention of Lapis. With everything that had been happening the past few weeks, the situation with her and Jasper had completely slipped his mind. His eyes went to the door as another figure appeared in the fog.

Lapis wasn't the first thing to enter the room, however. Rather two water constructs that hung over her head jutted through the pink before her. As Lapis's body stepped through the fog, Steven realized that those constructs were in fact, her wings. Lapis had them out on full display.

Steven had a wide grin as she approached. Yet it soon began to decay as he looked upon the Gem walking towards him. This was definitely the Lapis he knew, her Gem was in the same place and her face was a perfect copy. What was different, however, was her clothes. Her usually deep blue sundress was now a bright pink, with the dress itself much shorter. The bow on her back was completely missing and, if Steven was right, her dress was so thin it was nearly transparent, like Pearl's skirt. He could clearly see her outline through the material.

Steven tore his gaze away and covered his eyes in embarrassment. He shouldn't be looking at his friends like this, not at all.

"My Diamond," he heard her speak. Her voice was monotone, lacking any of the energy and rambunctiousness it did in the past. She was not pleased to be here. He quickly granted her permission to speak. "The terraforming needed for the Omega Kindergarten has been completed ahead of schedule."

Lapis gained a grin, one Steven found too familiar.

"After relocating the water to a human valley basin, I can say the Mediterranean Kindergarten can begin immediately."

Steven felt like shooting off his seat in anger. They _flooded_ a place humans lived to build a kindergarten?! How many drowned because of that, he thought. How many _died_? Steven stood up, surprising everyone in the room.

"Lapis, you—" Steven tried to scream out, tried to chastise her for what she did, but his lips wouldn't comply. Words completely foreign to him came out instead. "You've done a good job, you are dismissed."

Lapis did a short bow before turning, sensually trailing her foot behind her. She shot Steven a smile before walking away, causing him to fall back to his seat. He took several deep breaths. What just happened? Why couldn't he control himself?

"Excellent job, my Diamond," Pearl said. She glanced at her tablet before stepping forward. "And now, time for open permission requests. We begin with our first scheduled meeting, Champion Cinnabar!"

Steven's head shot up at the name. Cinnabar, he thought. _Champion_ Cinnabar. What the heck was up with that? He waited in silence as a large figure formed in the fog. He wasn't going to get answers by asking, only watching. He gulped.

Cinnabar wasn't the first to arrive through the doors.

Steven recoiled in shock as a body was flung through the air. It plummeted to the ground in front of him, splaying onto the throne room. Steven stood up as he recognized who it was that fell.

"Connie!" Steven took three steps forward before freezing, unable to move another muscle. His whole body was ignoring every command he gave it. All he could do was stare on in horror at the state his best friend was in.

Connie coughed and retched, splatters of blood falling onto the ground in front of her. Her hands were bound behind her back, tied in tight metal chains. Steven was shocked as he realized something; like him, Connie was much taller than he had last seen her.

She was a young adult at this point, with her hair tied in a braid that hung all the way to her feet. Scars covered her dark skin. Most were healed, but some were definitely new. She was dressed in what was practically rags. Connie looked around before her eyes locked onto Steven.

"You!" Connie tried getting to her feet, but she was knocked to the ground seconds later. A flash of red had dashed into the room and smacked Connie away with a minor grunt. Steven blinked several times before he processed the sight before him. It was Cinnabar. She had thrown Connie in before her. Cinnabar had a sick smile as she kicked Connie while she was down. "Ahh!"

Steven's mind screamed out at him to go down and help Connie. Yet, his body rebelled and he found himself returning to his throne.

"Apologies, my Diamond, but this one has a bigger bite to her than most specimens I've captured," Cinnabar said as she pulled out her scythe. With one movement, she jabbed the butt end of her weapon into Connie's back, causing her to collapse and cry out again. "I've come to make a special request for it."

Cinnabar's wardrobe was the least changed of the Gems. In fact, the only difference between the Cinnabar now and the one he had been seeing the past few weeks was the diamond that was emblazoned on her. The usually yellow diamond was now an undeniable pink.

"What… What do you want to do to her?" Steven managed to say. Cinnabar grinned as she picked Connie up by her braid. Steven cringed as she cried out.

"This little _rebel_ thought it could get away with sabotaging construction on your latest kindergarten. Put up a good fight too. Managed to beat three Jaspers." Cinnabar put the blade of her weapon up to Connie's neck. "I know the punishment for such things is a quick death, but I have some ideas on how to… inform their kind. Inform them of what happens when they defy your radiance, my Diamond."

Steven gulped. What was she talking about? What did she want to do to Connie? And she was going to _kill_ her at first!? Steven was unsure of what to say, but Cinnabar continued.

"As your champion and lead Cinnabar, please grant me permission to teach these organics... a lesson." Cinnabar regained her wide smile, even bowing as she held the blade to Connie's neck. Steven opened his mouth to deny her, to tell her to leave Connie alone. But once again, his body betrayed him.

"Do with it what you want. I do not care." Steven felt like punching himself in the mouth. How could he say that, he thought. How could he abandon Connie?!

"Thank you, my Diamond. I'll be sure to update you the next time I can." Cinnabar bowed before turning away, dragging Connie by her braid. A long trail of her blood followed. Steven opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out. He couldn't control himself. Steven was the single viewer to a depraved film he couldn't stop.

Just as soon as Connie disappeared through the doors, Steven shot up from his seat.

"My Diamond?" Pearl asked. Steven whipped around.

"Don't call me that!" He screamed, causing her to cower in fear. When he realized what he was doing, he backed off. "I— I need to get out of here. I need to leave!"

"What do you mean, my Diamond? We still have—"

"Cancel it!" Steven began pacing around his throne, looking for an exit. For anything. He passed behind the seat, hoping for some kind of escape hatch. When he found none, he returned to the front. He didn't even notice that the Amethysts and Agates had disappeared. Pearl stumbled as he approached her.

"M-m-my Diamond, may I recommend you go to your chambers?" Pearl cowered behind her tablet as Steven looked at her. "If you need some privacy, that is."

"Chambers?" Steven took a moment to process the information. "Yeah, my room. Where's my room?"

Pearl pointed past him, prompting him to look. A corridor had appeared whilst his back was turned. Steven didn't question it.

"Thanks," Steven said as he sprinted off for the hallway. Pearl gave a fearful nod before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Steven ran as fast as he could, trying to get away from the courtroom. Thoughts and memories from moments ago flashed in his mind. Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Connie, Cinnabar, why were they acting that way, he thought. What happened? What _is_ happening?

Steven clenched his eyes as tears began to roll down his face uncontrollably. He didn't know why he was crying, he just was. The image of Cinnabar dragging Connie returned to his mind again. Steven gritted his teeth.

He came to a stop as he realized the corridor was at its end. Steven was faced with another large set of doors, still bearing that shade of pink. He didn't bother to read the words engraved in the metal before he threw the gates open.

He took one step inside before falling onto his back in shock.

"Peridot!?" Steven, still splayed on the floor, immediately turned and covered his eyes for good measure. He felt his cheeks grow warm. "W-what're you doing here? W-why are you nak—"

Steven couldn't finish his sentence before he began to crawl away. After a moment, he heard Peridot move, sliding off the bed that took up the center of his room. He could hear her take a few steps across the floor.

"My Diamond~" She began. Steven felt like pulling his ears off if he heard that again. Peridot's voice sent shivers down his spine, ending at the warm feeling in his stomach. There was a sensual quality to her voice that sent his heart aflutter. "You had requested I remain in your chambers until your return."

Steven didn't know how, but he could hear the edges of her lips curl up.

"And for me to be in the same state that you left me."

"No. No!" Steven screamed, still turned away. "I wouldn't ask that of you. I would _never_ ask that."

Peridot took a few more steps.

"But my Diamond—" She placed a hand on Steven's shoulder. "—you request this _every_ night."

Steven clenched his eyes as tight as he could, tight enough that they couldn't be wrenched open if someone tried. He twirled around, grabbing onto Peridot's shoulders. With his eyes closed, he pointed his head directly at Peridot.

"Snap out of it, Peridot. Snap out of it!" Steven shook Peridot as he yelled. He could hear her gasp as she was rocked back and forth. "This isn't you, this isn't you at all!"

"My Diamond—"

"Stop calling me—" Steven was cut off as he felt Peridot's lips press against his. He stood there in shock, his eyes still closed. He stumbled, his grasp on Peridot's shoulders loosening. "Peri—"

"I _live_ to serve you, my Diamond."

Steven paused, taking a step back. He released Peridot as he approached the door. He felt like bursting. His whole body was burning up with an intense heat. He gripped his head, keeping his eyes closed the whole time.

"No! No, no, no, nononononono!" Steven's head shot up. "NO!"

Energy burst out from Steven, blowing out in every direction. He could hear the doors slam open. Peridot's cries rang out as she struggled to not be pushed away. Creaking furniture slid across the floor and some of it began to break apart. Steven could hear his cape flapping in the wind.

"AAAAAAAAA—"

* * *

"—AHH!"

Steven's head rocketed off his pillow as he immediately sat up. His hand went to his chest to feel his racing heartbeat. He took several deep breaths, calming himself and slowing his pulse. After finally relaxing, Steven looked around.

The first thing he noticed was that he was back in his bed. It was early in the morning, as the sun was peeking through the window. The lights were off and the house was completely silent. He _hadn't_ actually grown and he certainly wasn't wearing some tacky pink suit. How or when he got back to his bed, he didn't know. He assumed one of the Gems carried him.

"How long was I out?" Steven turned to his left and immediately recoiled in shock. Peridot was lying next to him, taking one of his pillows. She was faced away, with her hands hanging out lazily. His screams somehow didn't wake her up. When did she start sleeping, he thought.

Steven shook his head once before getting out of the bed, his dream ringing in his mind. He rubbed his eyes, hoping it would let him forget the nightmare faster. A thought occurred to him as he looked out to his kitchen.

" _Water_."

Steven leapt over his stairs, landing on the ground floor with a quiet thud. He immediately grabbed the biggest cup he could find and filled it up. He inhaled the drink, throwing his head back to get every drop he could. He gasped for air before going for another cup. Why was he so thirsty, he thought. How long was he out?

After finally treating his dehydration, Steven filled one final cup. He turned, the water in hand, when his eyes fell on his living room. He jumped, nearly dropping the drink.

"Connie?" He whispered. Connie was lying asleep on the couch, faced away from him. Her phone was left on the floor, silently charging. What's going on, he thought. Connie _was_ supposed to come over today, but this was way too early. He paused for a moment. A realization came to him. Unless… Steven froze. "Oh stars."

It suddenly hit Steven. Connie was supposed to be here _yesterday_. He had been asleep for well over twenty-four hours! She probably wanted to stay the night, he thought. After she arrived to find him unconscious. She wanted to make sure he was _okay_. Steven cursed himself for worrying her so much.

He downed the cup of water he held before approaching his best friend. He took a moment of pause when she shifted, mumbling something in her sleep. Memories of his dream knocked against his mind. Steven considered waking her up, but decided against it. Connie had probably stayed up late to see if he'd come to. She needed her rest.

"Sleep well, jam bud." Steven tiptoed towards the door, taking careful steps to not wake the two sleeping in his house. He paused at the door, his hand hanging on the handle. Glancing back at Peridot and Connie, he gained a small smile. This was nice, he thought. After a moment, he tugged at the door until it popped open, letting him slide out undetected. He shut the door behind himself.

Steven approached the railing of his porch, resting his hand on the wooden structure. He stared out at the horizon, trying to get his mind off of, well, everything. After a moment, he slouched against the fencing, perching his elbows on the wood. A sigh of half a dozen different emotions exited his lips. He kept his eyes on the horizon.

Steven watched as the water came in and out, keeping a steady beat against the beach. The sun hung low in the sky, rising at a pace far too slow for summer. The light pink seafoam would ripple occasionally, disturbed by a rogue sea breeze. The cool salty winds crossed with the smell of the season's fish. Steven had a small laugh. Yellowtail was probably somewhere nearby.

"Cinnabar was right. This is relaxing." Steven immediately frowned, reminding himself of what he was trying to forget. He clenched his fist. " _Cinnabar_."

Steven put a hand to his forehead, hoping to hold back the tears forming at his eyes. He sniffled.

"Why, why did you have to figure it out? Why did I leave you alone in there?" Steven groaned, closing his eyes. "Why couldn't I convince you to _stay_?"

Steven slammed his fist down, trying to relieve some tension. When he opened his eyes, however, he found a sizeable hole in the railing.

"Ah!" He took a step backward, staring at the hand in question. It wasn't warm, not in the slightest. He stared at his fist for a few moments. Then, Steven remembered. He remembered what's _changed_. He frowned. "Why… Why did you have to tell me _that_?"

Steven stepped away from the hole in the railing, approaching the stairs. He turned and began running down the steps, as if he was escaping the sight of the damage he had caused. He skipped over the last few stairs, landing on the sandy beach with a thud. He sprinted away.

Steven wasn't sure what he was doing. He certainly didn't want to run away or anything. He just wanted to be alone, for a while. He had so many things to think about. So many things. He wanted to… he wanted to brood. He needed somewhere silent.

Steven spotted a chunk of temple rubble buried in the sand. It was big, about five feet tall and a foot thick. It leaned out, towards the ocean. Sure, it was close to the house, but it was private. The Gems would look in a dozen different places before there. Steven quickly made his way to the stone structure, diving behind it and putting his back to the rock. He slid down to the ground.

For a while, Steven just stared at the sand between his bare feet. The particles grinded between his toes. He had forgotten his flip flops inside and was considering going back for them. After many slow minutes of thought, he decided against it. It wouldn't be brooding if he just went back to get his slippers. He'd let his feet be a bit uncomfortable for a while.

Then Steven tried to distract himself by watching the waves move in and out again. Maybe the monotonous sight could calm his mind. He, however, found it impossible, as all he could think of was the long hours Cinnabar spent staring out at the sea. It got silly at one point, he thought. How long could one person just watch the water?

Steven's eyes turned to the sky next. Maybe the clouds could get his mind off his conundrum. He didn't want to think about Cinnabar, about the Gems. He especially didn't want to think about his mom, whether he called her Rose or Pink Diamond. Unfortunately, nature was clearly against him today, as the sky was a deep and undeniable shade of pink. Steven was growing sick of that colour.

He turned away and faced the stone. This had to be it. Flat grey stone. What could he possibly be reminded of from rock?

As it turned out, without his environment distracting him, his mind went straight to the one topic it obviously would. First, he fermented in the memories of his dream. From Pearl to Amethyst to Garnet to Lapis to _Peridot_ , he relived every moment. He felt like pounding his head against the rock. He had only seen her for a moment, but he saw her. He saw _her_.

"Please brain, don't do this," he pleaded, covering his eyes. Warmth spread through his cheeks. He didn't want that image of Peridot in his mind. He didn't want _that Peridot_ in his mind. It wasn't the Peridot he knew. She would never say those things, never. He paused, uncovering his eyes. "Would she?"

Everything was different now. Everything. He wasn't just Steven anymore, he wasn't even Rose Quartz. He was _Pink Diamond_. If it wasn't for that whole 'looking like Rose Quartz' thing, he could say the word and make a Gem on Homeworld do whatever he wanted.

Steven cringed, gripping his head.

"No, stop!" He screamed at himself, shutting his eyes. "Don't say that, don't think that!"

He wasn't going to be like them. He wasn't going to be a Diamond. He cared about his friends, _loved_ his friends. He wouldn't order them to do something they didn't want to do. Even if he really wanted her to—

Steven slammed his fist into the stone, trying to drive out that unwanted thought. Yet the moment his fist touched the surface, it cracked. The stone exploded, shattering apart and causing him to recoil in shock. He twirled to see a storm of tinier stones hit the sand and water around him. When he returned to look where the rubble used to be, his eyes locked onto his fist.

His fist was on fire.

"Ahh!" Steven immediately sprinted for the water's edge, gripping his blazing hand in panic. The pink flames danced in defiance of his meager attempts to blow them out. He threw one hand into the water and immediately realized his other one was burning as well. "Ahhh!"

With both hands submerged in water, Steven quickly realized they weren't going out. The pink flames continued to burn despite having no oxygen. As he slowly pulled his hands from the water, he realized they weren't warm in the slightest. In fact, the dip in the early morning ocean had chilled them quite considerably.

"Is… Is this a Diamond thing?" As the water beneath him finally became still, Steven got a chance to look at his reflection. He stared at himself for a moment before groaning. " _Pink_ , more pink!"

His hair was standing on its end, bearing a deep pink colour. His eyes were a bright glowing pink as well, leaving them striking. He didn't even notice that his irises were the shape of diamonds. He apprehensively ran his fingers through his hair, a slight static shock causing him to pause. Once he was sure his hair wasn't on fire, he ran his fingers through them again. The same shock caused him to stop, again.

"Okay, magic pink hair. Gotta admit, that's a new one." Steven sighed, trying to put his transformation to the back of his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For the first time since he woke up, Steven felt at peace. He opened his eyes and looked at the water. "Huh?"

And like that, Steven found all traces of pink, besides his shirt, gone from his body. His hair returned to normal, as did his eyes. His fists, much to his relief, were no longer on fire. He was glad. The last thing he needed was to be a walking fire hazard. He let out a sigh of relief. Steven closed his eyes and leaned back, trying to rest and enjoy the serenity.

What felt like five minutes passed before he grew painfully bored.

He had been asleep for over a day; the last thing he needed was more rest. Steven got to his feet, curious about that form he was channeling minutes earlier.

"If I'm stuck being this, I might as well get used to it," he told himself as he approached another piece of rubble. This one was a bit smaller, only four feet tall. His hand touched the cool stone, giving him a moment of pause before he faced what was going to be his practice area. "Okay, now to figure out how to do… that, again."

Steven put his fist up against the rock, hoping that just recreating what position he was in when he triggered it last time would be enough. When no reaction was produced, he pursed his lips. Okay, next thing.

Steven reared his fist back, punching the stone in the hope that the fire would come up defensively. When his fingers impacted hard rock, he found that to be false.

"Aieeee," he squealed, pulling his hand back in pain. He blew on it several times before taking a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. Steven held his fist against the stone.

He thought about his dream. About Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet. He thought about Lapis, Peridot, and Connie. And most of all, he thought about Cinnabar. Every emotion they brought: every fear, every joy, every love. Everything. And finally, he thought about his dad.

Steven's fist came alight with pink flames, followed by his other hand. Fire arced up his body to his hair, lighting up each follicle and sending it soaring. His hair stood up, regaining its pink colour. His eyes changed, no longer painful like his first transformation. They donned their new pink shade, shining as he opened them. He smiled before rearing his fist back. He had gotten it.

Steven paused, delaying the untimely demise of the stone he was practicing on. Sure, he could shatter the rock and spread it across the beach in tiny little pieces. But he already knew he could do that. He wanted to try something else.

Steven reached down, burying his hand beneath the sands and under the edge of the stone. With one clean movement, he lifted the rock out from the beach. He paused to shake any stuck sand particles before he raised it well over his head. With one hand he tossed the giant stone into the air and caught it again. The trick couldn't help but put a smile on Steven's face.

"Hehe," he let out, carrying the stone above him. He had to admit, he was pretty bad at this brooding thing. He found too many reasons to laugh. Steven looked out to the sea before grinning. Like the small skipping stones he had played with so many times before, Steven chucked the portion of the temple rubble into the ocean. He stood watching as it skipped across. "Hahaha!"

This was amazing. Steven doubted he could even budge these rocks a few days ago. Now, he could fling them around like they were light novels.

Steven turned and noticed another piece of rubble at the opposite end of the beach. He grinned and began running towards it. His mind was racing with thought of what to do to this one. Yet, for Steven, only a second seemed to pass before he ran head first into the rock. He shook his head, placing his hands on the stone. After a moment, Steven turned around and stared in confusion. It took him a moment, as he was dazed, but he realized he was now nearly thirty meters away from where he had started.

He had cleared the width of the beach in under a second.

"Whoa," he mumbled, moving away from the rock. How fast was he, he thought. He glanced down the length of the beach, where he could see the edge of Beach City peaking around the corner. Only one way to check, he thought. Steven got low, taking a mock runner's stance. He'd seen something similar to it in an episode of Crying Breakfast Friends.

Steven took off, kicking up sand as he ran. He kept his eyes pointed straight ahead, hoping to gain a sense of how fast he could run. The city went by in a blur. When he found himself at the very end of Beach City in seconds, he gasped. He turned, trying to confirm what he had just seen. He had run well over 500 meters. Steven put his hand up to his heart.

He wasn't tired, not in the slightest.

Steven took a look around before getting low again. He aimed for the large cliff overlooking his house. After a moment of pause, he took off. A cloud of dust was left where he stood.

The city went by in a blur again. However, this time it was a bit more interesting. He skidded to a stop at the corner containing the Big Donut, as he needed to take a turn. The soles of his feet grinded against the asphalt of the street before he continued running forward. Despite this, Steven didn't feel any pain.

His second attempt at turning was a bit more successful. He grabbed onto a street lamp with his right hand, turning his whole body and arcing him to the right. If he stopped to take a look, he would've realized he had put a sizeable dent in the metal.

Steven rocketed up the hillside, approaching the cliff face at an astonishing rate. The force of the wind against his eyes forced him to shut them. He was running blind. Steven let out a laugh, feeling the wind blowing through his pink hair. This was no problem.

The moment Steven felt the edge of the cliff, he jumped, rocketing himself high above the temple statue. He opened his eyes and shot his fist into the air.

"Woohoo!" Steven immediately called out his bubble, expecting a quick and hard collision with the ground. Yet, after a moment of waiting, he realized that he was descending far slower than he should be. Not only that, he was much _higher_ than he would expect. Steven looked down at the beach below, discovering he easily cleared the height of the lighthouse. "Whoa! I can jump super high!"

Steven looked over Beach City, watching how slowly he descended.

"And it's like I'm super light."

As Steven approached the ground at a snail's pace, he dismissed his bubble. He wouldn't need it for the speeds he was going to hit the ground at. With nothing to do while he simply waited to finally land, Steven's mind began to wonder. This was awesome, he thought. He was faster, stronger, and he had cool new powers too. Plus, he had gotten them all at once. This was way faster than the trickle of abilities he'd been receiving the past few years. It was way better.

It was faster than before...

A memory struck Steven.

" _She's accelerating everything!"_

The memory of Pearl in that jungle played in Steven's mind several times. His small smile was extinguished as he looked down at himself. His flaming hands danced, almost teasing him with some fact he didn't know. He made two fists.

"Is… Is this what Pearl was talking about?" Steven said looking over his hands. He paused for a moment. "Did… Did Cinnabar do this to me?"

Another memory came to Steven.

 _"You don't have even an inkling of an idea of what's going on! Of what she's doing to Steven."_

Steven thought about the last few weeks. He thought about the mission they had in the jungle, when that tree nearly crushed Cinnabar. He saved her and got hit instead. And then Cinnabar returned the favor by helping him find the strength to push it off himself. His Gem and hands were hot then too, just like when he transformed. And when they were on that ship in the desert, fighting that lizard monster. Cinnabar had helped him gain a new power: Iron Rose Maiden.

She didn't just help him gain new powers. Heck, right after she showed up, he shot up by half a foot! It was all because of her. Maybe Pearl and Garnet were right, he thought. Maybe Cinnabar—

"No!" Steven cut himself off, gripping his hand. "Cinnabar is nice. She wouldn't do that, not on purpose. She was just trying to help me."

Steven felt himself accelerate ever so slightly.

"She didn't know the truth. Heck, _I_ didn't know the truth. It was just a coincidence." Steven placed his fist against his chest. He took a sharp breath. "Everything she did, it was to help me."

Steven's body bobbed slightly. He was picking up speed.

"They're just trying to blame her, because _they_ lied," Steven felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Mom was Pink Diamond whether Cinnabar was here or not!"

He began approaching the ground ever faster.

"And it doesn't even matter! Because I'm still—" Steven gasped as he realized he was only a few meters above the ground and quickly descending. "—falling!"

Steven summoned his bubble at the last second, impacting the sands at speeds far faster than usual. The beach rumbled with the collision, throwing up clouds and plumes of sand. It surrounded him and obscured his vision. Steven coughed several times before he blindly waved his hand, dismissing his bubble. After several moments, he started dragging himself out of the hole he had created.

"Right, floating powers tied to my emotions," he mumbled before collapsing back onto the sand. He facepalmed before groaning. "Ugh, right, just like all my stupid powers."

Steven laid there for a while, just staring up at the sky. His mind was swimming with thought. Thoughts of the Gems, of Cinnabar, and even Connie. None of these trains of thought, however, went anywhere. He always cut them off before they went somewhere he didn't want them to.

At some point, his powers had gone out, returning his hair and eyes to their natural colour. His irises silently turned back to simple circles. His hands were the last to revert, the flames burning out with a whimper.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" He asked himself. "I thought I had everything figured out, and then _this_ had to happen."

"Funny, I thought the same thing."

Steven sat up and turned, the voice causing him to pause. Finally, he felt peace.

"Peridot," he said, his voice purring.

"Hey," she said, holding her arm. She was standing on the last step of the stairs, a few meters from where Steven was lying. She looked tired, he thought. Probably left over from her first experience with sleeping. She landed on the sand. "I woke up and… you weren't there."

Steven's smile died down.

"Yeah, I needed some air," he answered, rubbing his left palm. "Did you enjoy sleeping?"

"It was… unique," she answered, stepping forward.

"Dream well?"

"What's a dream?" She asked, a confused look on her face. She stood less than a meter from Steven now. He laughed.

"I'll tell you later," he said, going in for a hug. Peridot recoiled, causing him to pause. "What?"

Peridot didn't say anything, turning her eyes down to Steven's shirt. Her sight was drawn to the spot where Steven's Gem would be. It dawned on Steven, what was bothering Peridot.

"Y-you know, don't you?" He asked. Peridot gave a weak nod before stepping back. "Peridot, listen. I—"

"Steven, when we… When we started doing this, I thought it was going to help me. I thought it was going to make me feel better."

"Peri—"

"And it did, Steven, for so long it did. I've never felt better in the past few weeks than I have in my _entire_ _life_." Peridot let her hand hang out for Steven to hold onto. "But I don't know anymore…"

Peridot looked into Steven's eyes. The look she gave scared him. It was a look of fear.

"Steven, you're a _Diamond_. How… How am I even supposed to process that?" Peridot gripped Steven's hand. "Are things different, are they the same? Are—"

"Peridot, _nothing_ has to change," Steven interrupted. "I'm still Steven. I'm no different than I was yester— Er, two days ago."

Peridot snorted with a bit of laughter. After a moment, however, her lips returned to a frown. She placed her hand over her chest, where she felt a knot residing. A weight was resting on her shoulders, dragging her down.

"I've spent my entire life obeying a Diamond." Peridot pursed her lips and shook her head. "Okay, her Citrines, but my point still stands."

It was Steven's turn to have a small laugh.

"How can I _look_ at you, and not see her?" Peridot continued. Steven opened his mouth to say something. A retort, an explanation. Anything. Peridot went on. "You're a Diamond, Steven. You deserve someone better than me. You deserve—"

Steven furrowed his brows, anger and fear overtaking him. He wouldn't lose her, not to this.

"I don't _deserve_ anything!" Steven called, causing Peridot to jump. He huffed, a blush growing on his face. "I don't deserve anything, none of it. I don't deserve the Gems, I don't deserve my friends, and I don't deserve _you,_ Peridot."

"I—"

"Don't get it in your head that you're worth nothing, because, to me, you're worth everything!"

Steven's shouts echoed across the silent beach, unmarred by the sounds of the moving waves. The heat in his cheeks exploded across his face, causing him to go a deep shade of red. Peridot was taken aback, a light green blush on her face. Her hands covered her mouth, as if she had said the words she heard. Steven felt a tear run down his face.

"Please don't think that, Peridot." Steven sniffled, before gaining a small smile. "Because, if you still do, then I've been a really bad boyfriend."

The two stared at each other in silence for what felt like the longest time. Peridot would fidget occasionally, pure impulse telling her to run. Yet she stayed. Her hands did not move from her mouth, keeping herself from saying anything on pure instinct. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Steven, meanwhile, was huffing and puffing. He had completely emptied his lungs during that spiel. His feet were anchored in the sand. He wasn't going anywhere. He wouldn't dare. If he was stuck being Pink Diamond, he wouldn't let it hurt the ones he loved. He wouldn't let it ruin his relationships.

Peridot looked at Steven, at the boy who would fight for her on the sandy beach. He beamed at her with a weak smile, one he had to struggle to give, considering how scared he was. More tears were running down his cheeks. She felt so many emotions, she couldn't decipher how she felt. Then, Peridot remembered something Steven had told her.

 _"Just feel what you want to feel, it's your choice."_

"Steven—" That was all she got out before rushing forward. Steven opened his arms up, letting Peridot fall into his embrace the moment she could. She wheezed before burying her face into his shoulder. "I— I don't know what I was thinking."

"Shh, it's fine," Steven comforted. He held Peridot in his arms, patting her back as she sobbed. Despite his best attempts to seem strong, he couldn't stop his own tears from gushing down his face. "I-it's going to be fine."

He sniffled.

"Everything's going to be fine."

Despite everything that weighed down in their minds, Steven and Peridot would enjoy this moment. They wouldn't let anything ruin it. Nothing. After a while, the two shifted. Steven pressed his forehead against her's, still holding her close. Peridot smiled before giving into a small giggle. He always knew how to make her laugh.

"So… Are we good?" Steven asked, apprehensively. Peridot gave a teasing frown.

"No, I think I need to be held a bit more," she said, putting on a bit of a sarcastic tone. Steven grinned.

"Well, if it's holding you need—" Steven dropped down to literally sweep Peridot off her feet, causing her to yelp in surprise. "—Then Dr. Universe has the prescription."

Peridot let out a laugh as she let her head swing back. She had to admit, she could get used to this. She was being carried by _a Diamond_ after all. It was certainly something she never thought she'd experience. She yelped as Steven began to spin with her in hand.

The two laughed as they spun, just trying to make their moment last as long as it could. They were so occupied with one another, they didn't even notice their Gems lighting up. Green and pink light shined on the sand.

And where two Gems once were, one now remained.

Tourmaline opened their eyes, smiling as they did so.

"I love you~"

At the edge of Tourmaline's vision, a white butterfly fluttered by.

* * *

 _My name is Steven. Steven Universe. And I… don't know what to think. Everything just came so fast and I'm still working it out myself. I was just_ ** _trying_** _to understand whether I'm Rose Quartz or just… Steven. And now, I guess I'm Pink Diamond too. I'm… all three?_

 _Who am I?_

 _It… It doesn't matter. If I'm a Diamond, then I'll be the best Diamond ever, better than those other three. Anything is better than how they treated Peridot. Anything. I'll be better. I'll… I'll even be better than Pink. I'll be better than my Mom. I can be better. Because I'm different, right? I can do better because I can do it differently. Because I am different._

 _I'm different…_

End of Chapter 17

* * *

 **Author's Note: Before I began writing this chapter, I'd wanted to address a review I had received in the last chapter. I've never done this before and intended to never do, but this particular review made me pause and realize something important. I'd like to address this point and apologize for a failure at my end. This review in question:**

 _"The Cinnabar and Pink Diamond elements of this story are interesting, but I think it wildly misses the mark on the relationship side. And this starts from Connie's earliest appearance in the story, presenting her as easily jealous and prone to violence at even minor provocations. It's sad that that's the only way this story could try to make a case for Peridot being a better choice for Steven. It seems to make the case that Connie is *unworthy* of him due to reasons invented from whole cloth while also ignoring Peridot's actual offenses._

 _This is especially frustrating for me, as Connie and Peridot are easily my favorite characters in the whole series. Creating a false choice between two such fantastic characters - at least as they're depicted in canon - is deeply depressing. Sigh."_

 **The reviewer, quite reasonably, takes issue with the depiction of Connie within in the story and her recent reintroduction. I'd like to try my best to explain what happened with the first chapter, even if it doesn't excuse my mistake.**

 **When I had first outlined this story last July, I had intended to make the relationship aspect between Steven, Peridot, and Connie a far more important part of the story. The three's interactions would've had a far bigger impact and would eventually arrive at Steven "choosing" Peridot. Chapter 5 and 6 even originally featured Connie. This early draft of the story, is quite well, garbage. It fell into a trap I commonly criticize within Stevidot fics, that be needless bashing of Connie within the story.**

 **As early as chapter 2, I scrapped this idea, moving to instead focus on the angle with Cinnabar and to instead feature Stevidot as an undisputed ship. Chapter 1, however, had already been released and I had no intention of rewriting literally the first chapter after release. Chapter 1 is still one of my least favourite chapters and I intend on rewriting it at one point.**

 **But as of recently, when I considered the idea of reintroducing Connie to the story, I realized I would eventually need to address Steven's relationship with Peridot. I intend on doing to this as well as I can, but the review made me realize that the first chapter sets up incorrect expectations of how Connie would be featured in this story. I do not intend on making her the jealous best friend who will eventually "lose" Steven to Peridot. I do not intend on featuring that drama at all. Connie's feature in the story will be something unique and the beginnings of the plot line are featured in Chapter 16.**

 **But again, all of this comes from my failure as a writer. I should've planned the beginning of the story better and should've taken steps to present Connie as the character I actually think she is. I hope this apology is acceptable to anyone who may have felt disillusioned by where this fic is going, I promise I will work my best to fix this.**


	18. The Rebellion: Part 2

Chapter 18: The Rebellion

Part 2

The wooden steps of the porch creaked, drawing no response from the two climbing up them. It was midmorning and the sun was making its way upwards. The beach in front of Steven's house had suffered significant damage, with long gashes in the sand leaving it looking like a war zone. About a half dozen shields were sitting at the bottom of the sea floor. Tourmaline had needed to release some stress.

Steven and Peridot had enjoyed nearly an hour of solitude, undisturbed by any of the Gems. But now it was time to separate and head inside. It was time to get down to business.

"So the Gems already talked to Connie?" Steven asked, stepping up the steps. His hand was holding onto Peridot's, helping her up. She didn't need the help, but he wanted to give it anyway. Peridot nodded.

"They told the two of us everything. Well, I assume everything," she confessed. Steven frowned as his eyes landed on his front door. He looked down.

"It wouldn't be the first time they kept stuff secret," he mumbled. He paused on the stairs, causing Peridot to stop alongside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Steven looked up at her, putting on a fake smile.

"Nothing, just… What's happening with Amethyst? She seemed like she didn't know about my mom either. How is she doing?" Steven dodged the question as well as he could. Peridot gave him a look.

"I don't know. She went into your base the moment you came back." Peridot glanced up at the screen door, hoping to get a peek to see if any of the Gems were up. Garnet was inside, her back to them. Peridot also saw someone else moving around, though she couldn't tell who it was. "She seemed upset."

"Yeah, she should be. Everybody's been lying to her this whole time. Even mom…" Steven took a look at his free hand. "Even… _Rose_."

Peridot suddenly felt uncomfortable at Steven's choice of words. She glanced off to the side as he snapped out of his funk.

"We gotta be there for her. Shorty Squad, ya know?" he said. Peridot decided to ignore what had just transpired. She pursed her lips before nodding. Besides Steven, Amethyst was the Gem that Peridot knew the best. She certainly didn't want to make an enemy of her. Steven nodded back.

The two continued up the steps, approaching the door. Their hands separated, more out of habit than any conscious thought. They were still keeping their relationship under wraps. Steven paused as he noticed Garnet standing at the door, her back to them. She seemed to be talking, though he couldn't decipher what she was saying. He frowned.

"Whatever happens, we're sticking with her," he said to himself one last time. He was stalling now, just reassuring himself of the things he already knew. He was worried, obviously. He had never stood up to the Gems so strongly before. Steven's hand gripped the door handle. "We're not quitting on Amethyst."

Steven opened the door.

"I'm _quitting_!"

The whole house opened up to Steven and Peridot as Garnet stepped away from the door. Connie was standing in the living room, her arms out in what could only be described as a pleading manner. Her head turned to the door as she heard it open.

"Steven!" she called. Steven smiled as she ran up to him, her arms out. The two hugged. Steven couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. It was one of the first bits of normalcy he had had in some time. Yet Steven couldn't enjoy it for very long as his eyes fell on the temple doors. Connie paused as he looked on in shock of what was in front of him. Standing on the warp pad, dragging two comically oversized sacks, was Amethyst.

Each of Amethyst's bags was nearly double her height, bulging out with what Steven could only assume to be an assortment of things from her room. She was pulling these bags by their clearly strained and aged straps, not caring that numerous things were falling out onto the floor. The most striking feature of the Amethyst he was looking at was her expression. She was _pissed_.

"Oh Steven, there you are," Pearl called, standing in the kitchen. She was over by the counter, her hands laid on the surface. She looked exhausted, with her smooth hair splitting and her clothes ruffled. "Can you _please_ help us talk some _sense_ into Amethyst?"

She spoke as if nothing had happened. Steven frowned as he turned to Amethyst.

"What's going on?" he asked, taking a few steps inside. Connie and Peridot followed behind him.

"She's been yelling about leaving all morning, Steven!" Connie exclaimed. Amethyst shot her a dirty look to which she ignored. "She wants to quit!"

"Yeah, you heard right!" Amethyst yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "Amethyst is _out._ I'm not taking any of this anymore! Count me out of the Crystal Gems! Peace!"

Amethyst made a 'V' with her fingers as she pulled at her bags to drag them forward, trailing them into Steven's living room. A wild sample of items spilled onto the ground, including cooking utensils, a pool noodle, and a magazine Steven was probably not allowed to look at.

"You can't leave, Amethyst," Garnet merely said. "Once a Crystal Gem, always a Crystal Gem."

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Amethyst dragged her bags further. Pearl groaned, as she was going to have to clean that up later. Amethyst grunted. "J-just try to keep me!"

"You've tried this a dozen times, Amethyst. _Four times_ in the last century, even." Pearl stepped out from the kitchen. "You can't quit. Where would you even go?"

"I'll move back to the kindergarten; I've got _the fam_ there. At least they won't **lie** to me!" Amethyst called out, looking at Pearl. Pearl huffed as she slammed her fist down.

"Amethyst, how many times do we have to tell you? Those rocks are not your family!"

Steven ignored the petty arguing happening between the two as he approached Amethyst. Peridot followed beside him while Connie paused, wondering what they were going to do. Steven sighed, realizing he needed to take charge of the situation. He put his hands on Amethyst's shoulders, drawing her attention from Pearl.

"Steven, I—"

"What in the name of the _stars,_ are you doing, Amethyst?" Peridot shot out, taking the first word. Steven gained a small smile as he glanced at her.

"You're quitting?" he asked. Amethyst frowned, glaring at Pearl and Garnet.

"They lied to me, guys. _Rose_ lied to me. They kept stuff from me and didn't treat me like a Crystal Gem," she explained, tugging at her straps. Steven grimaced as an open can of tuna fell from her bag and rolled onto the floor. Amethyst continued, looking at Steven exclusively. "I'm not gonna stick around so they can do it again! You _gotta_ understand that."

Steven had a moment of thought. He had a sneaking suspicion that Garnet was looking at him with a judgemental look.

"Look, Amethyst, I get it. You're angry and sick of being lied to. You're tired of it." Steven put a hand to his chest. "Just think how _I_ feel about it. I know you're angry, but—"

"Quitting won't fix anything," Peridot finished. Steven nodded in agreement and Peridot continued. "I mean, I've been lied to my entire life. Homeworld lied to me about an entire _planet._ "

"And you _quit_ Homeworld!" Amethyst shot back, interrupting her.

"Yeah, but I didn't make a show of it," Peridot continued, rolling her eyes. Steven held back a smirk as he returned the conversation to himself. He felt Garnet and Pearl's gaze piercing his back. He shivered, thinking to himself. They were _testing_ him, he thought.

"The point is, quitting isn't going to make a difference for you. But it will, for _us_. We can't do this without you. Right now, Amethyst, we need you. _I_ need you," Steven paused as the house was taken by a moment of silence. " _The shorty squad needs you_."

A long pause followed. It was Peridot's turn to nod in agreement. Amethyst looked over Steven's shoulder, at Garnet and Pearl. She huffed, not saying anything.

"Amethyst?" Steven asked. He glanced back to see Connie standing next to Pearl and Garnet.

"They can't get away with it, Steven." Amethyst pulled at her straps, trying to emphasize her desire to leave. But she had already lost a lot of her earlier energy. She was more going through the motions now.

"They won't. I promise they won't. We're going to talk about it. We're gonna deal with it. We just gotta stick together, right?" Steven gave the most convincing smile he could. Amethyst looked up at him before having a small chuckle. She smiled back.

"Alright, I'll _stay_. But I'm sticking it with you two," she said, dropping the straps of her bags. Steven cheered before enveloping Amethyst in a hug. She accepted his embrace and the two had a laugh. Peridot gained a small smile at the sight. After a moment, the two separated. They could hear a sigh of relief from Pearl.

"Oh thank goodness you managed to snap her out of it, Steven. For a moment there, I thought we were going to have to hunt down Cinnabar by ourselves," she said, approaching the three. Steven turned to face her, his lips a prominent frown. He glanced back at Garnet, who was still just standing there, observing with a stoic look.

"We're not done," he simply said, causing Pearl to pause and take a step back. Amethyst and Peridot took a stance at Steven's sides, crossing their arms. Across from them, Pearl, Connie, and Garnet stood, their backs to the wall. Connie took a step forward, approaching the three, but Garnet held her back by her shoulder.

"Steven, we understand you're angry," Garnet prefaced. Steven crossed his arms.

"No, you don't," he replied. "You just want to get this over with."

"Of course, we do," Pearl said. "The faster we can be done with this nonsense, the better. We need to spend our time looking for the Commander."

"That's just it! Ever since we started this, you just wanted to sweep it under the rug. To be done with it." Steven put a foot forward, sticking his finger at Pearl. "We wouldn't need the time to find her if you guys didn't attack Cinnabar at the camp in the first place. She wouldn't have run off and we wouldn't be talking about this!"

"Yeah, he's right! We should've told Steven about the plan. We should've _talked_ about it," Amethyst added, admitting to her own collusion. "What happened was _so_ uncool."

"Perhaps lying to the Gem _running_ the whole operation wasn't the best idea," Peridot said, glaring at Pearl. Steven nodded in agreement.

"Things _have_ to change," he continued. "We can't go on just lying to each other all the time!"

"Steven," Garnet began. She paused to dismiss her visor. "You make a good point. Up to now, we've kept things from you."

Garnet took a step forward.

"But we only did it to protect you," she continued. "We were afraid what Cinnabar would say if she was left to her own devices. And we wanted you to get to know yourself before you had to deal with the truth."

Steven paused as Garnet steered the conversation to _that_ hang up: the truth about his mother. For a moment, he contemplated just going with it. Agreeing with her. But no, he wasn't buying it.

"Then why didn't you tell Amethyst?" Steven asked. Pearl opened her mouth to reply.

"She would've told you the _hour_ she could have. The moment you could _speak_ , she would tell you," Pearl responded. She put her hands on her hips as Amethyst glared at her.

"I would not!" she shot back.

"Amethyst, the week we showed you where the temple was on the map, you invited every colonist in a ten-kilometer radius to have a _party_ ," Pearl retorted.

"That was one time!"

Steven groaned as the two devolved into more petty arguing. He looked ahead, to where Connie was still standing with Garnet. She looked worried. Steven sighed before continuing, interrupting the fighting between Pearl and Amethyst.

"How can we trust you guys? You told me before that you said everything, and you _still_ lied," he asked. "I don't want to look for Cinnabar, not until we work this out."

Connie took a stance, no longer held back by Garnet.

"Steven, what— What are you doing?" she began. "You're angry, I get it. But Cinnabar is on the loose, probably plotting something. And we're _wasting time_ here doing this."

Connie laid her palm on her chest.

"She… She hurt you, Steven. How can you stand her just _being out there_ ," she continued. "How can you _trust_ her?"

"Connie, I—" Steven paused, unable to come up with an immediate response. Well, technically, if he was going to be honest, _he did_ have an answer. He knew Cinnabar better than all of them. He trusted Cinnabar just because he trusted her. But that wasn't the answer Steven wanted to say aloud. Sure, it made sense to him, but just said on its own made him sound crazy. Why would he put his faith in a Gem he had only known for a few weeks? As Steven tried to put together a better reply, Garnet spoke up.

"Steven, when Cinnabar first attacked us and you managed to push her back," she began. She summoned her visor, to keep her eyes hidden. "Why did you tell her to leave? Why did you let her go?"

Connie turned to Garnet with a look of shock.

"Wait, what?" Connie asked, looking between Garnet and Pearl. Their stoic faces did not give her an answer. She turned to Steven again. "Steven, what's Garnet talking about? You _let Cinnabar_ go?"

Steven didn't say anything as his eyes fell to the ground. He lost all the anger he had been holding onto, leaving only a sadness that sat in his gut.

"Steven?" Garnet prodded. Connie clenched her fists as she stared at Steven.

"Steven, did you— Could you have stopped her?" Connie asked, disbelief in her voice. Steven sighed.

"Maybe?" he answered, his voice ending at a high pitch. In all honesty, Steven wasn't sure. Garnet seemed to _think_ he could. And that form, that weird Pink Diamond form, it was powerful. _Really_ powerful. Maybe, he thought. _Maybe_ he could've done it. Connie recoiled slightly before returning to the pleading motion she had been making earlier.

"Wha— _Why_? Why would you let her go, Steven?" she said, dumbfounded. Steven looked up into Connie's eyes, seeing the concern and fear she held. She wasn't angry, not at all. Maybe, he thought. Maybe, he could convince her.

"Connie, I— I let Cinnabar go, because," Steven paused, putting his words together. "Because, deep down, I think she's still good. And I think I can still fix this."

Connie didn't reply as he continued.

"Because, deep down, I _trust_ her, Connie. I trust Cinnabar," Steven paused as his sentence came to an end. He thought for a moment before deciding; he had nothing else to say. A long silence took the house, each side staring each other down. Connie and Steven, each standing in the center of their groups, locked eyes. For the first time in a long time, they couldn't decipher what the other was thinking.

"Steven," Garnet began, cracking the silence. "The same way you know Cinnabar, and can trust she won't act on the Earth in the near future. _That_ is why you have to trust us here."

"I know—" Pearl paused, taking a step forward. " _We know_ you won't be able to forgive us for what we've done right now. But at the very least, trust us when we say we did it to help you. And trust us when we say that that's it, that's the truth."

Steven pursed his lips, unable to come to a decision. He glanced at the two standing on his side. Amethyst was glaring at Pearl, her arms crossed. Peridot, meanwhile, was trying her best to keep her eyes on Garnet. The green Gem found her far too intimidating to keep uninterrupted eye contact with. After a minute, Steven decided.

"Shorty Squad, uh, huddle." Steven took a 180, followed quickly by Amethyst. Peridot was left to look on in confusion before following along. Connie stared at the three with befuddlement. She leaned towards Garnet.

"What's the Shorty Squad?" she asked, whispering. Garnet shrugged. She didn't have a better answer, as her Future Vision couldn't give her one.

"Some kind of club they made," Pearl responded, cutting into the conversation. Her eyes stayed locked on the three in front of her. She had a sense of foreboding in her chest. Pearl didn't like this little mini rebellion that was going on. She couldn't say anything, however, lest she be labeled a hypocrite. She stared on, watching the quiet discussion happening in the group in front of her.

Garnet clenched her fists in an attempt to hide her frustration. She knew it'd eventually come to this: Pearl and her against Steven and Amethyst. That was always the future for keeping so much from them. She didn't need Future Vision to see that. Garnet just couldn't believe how much the discourse had devolved. Beyond dragging Connie and Peridot into this, Steven was _organized._. He had his own little coalition standing against her on this. His own little rebellion.

Garnet had to admit, if it weren't for the dangerous circumstances, she'd be proud of him. He was certainly handling leadership better than she thought he would be. For his age at least. Still, she wished it didn't have to come down to this. Was this really where they were at now?

Steven grimaced as Peridot and Amethyst talked over him, airing their grievances.

"What do you mean you _trust_ Cinnabar, Steven?" Peridot whispered, disbelief in her voice. "She's dangerous, she wants to _kill_ you!"

"Yeah, dude. I mean, I _like_ Cinnabar too and stuff, but she just tried to kill us, for real." Amethyst huffed, crossing her arms. "I support you, man, but this is too far."

Steven groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought. He, too, crossed his arms before he began to speak.

"Look. Yeah, she tried to do that stuff to us. But that doesn't mean she doesn't deserve our help anymore. Peridot, _you_ tried to kill me too, remember?" Steven looked at Amethyst as Peridot grimaced at the memory. "And Cinnabar probably only attacked us because she thought we were dangerous, _because_ we attacked her first."

Steven raised both of his hands, offering each to the two standing beside him. Peridot immediately took Steven's right hand into her own and Amethyst, with a bit of self-coaxing, took his left. She rolled her eyes.

"So can you two please trust me on this? Pretty please?" Steven asked as nicely as he could. Amethyst and Peridot looked at one another before nodding. Steven smiled. "Good. Now about this…"

Connie watched with a hint of apprehension as the three talked in private. At times, she caught bits and pieces of what they were saying. Though none of it really gave her a sense of what they were talking about. She paused as Steven extended his hands out, followed by Peridot and Amethyst taking them. Her mind was thinking at a million kilometers a minute.

Connie wondered if she could join the Shorty Squad. She was pretty short, she thought. At least she was in comparison to the two she was standing next to. Connie paused as a thought came to her. Perhaps the fact _she was_ standing with Garnet and Pearl was the reason she wasn't in their group. She certainly didn't like what she heard of this Cinnabar, and it seemed like Steven and his group were going to defend her. Man, Connie thought. Why did she have to be gone for so long. She had missed everything.

Everything had changed.

"Break," Steven said, catching Connie by surprise. Steven and Amethyst turned, followed shortly by Peridot. Connie and Steven locked eyes once again. He shot her the best smile he could, trying to reassure her. But she could tell he was stressed. This had to be getting to him, she thought.

"Well?" Garnet asked, hoping he could come to some answer today. Steven paused before he began.

"We'll trust you guys," Steven replied, eliciting a sigh of relief from Pearl.

"Thank goodness we finally managed to get past this silliness. Righ—"

"Up, up, up!" Amethyst said suddenly, causing Pearl to pause. "We're not done."

Steven nodded, glancing at Amethyst.

"If we're going to go after Cinnabar, then we're doing it _my_ way." Steven pointed his fingers into the air. "For one, we're not trying to hurt her. I get that she's dangerous and things are going to happen, but we're not going after her just to _kill her_."

Steven grimaced.

"That means, before anything, we're not going to shatter her. Heck, if we can get away with not even poofing her, then that's the way we're going to do it." Steven stuck another finger into the air. "And secondly, this isn't _a hunt."_

Pearl clenched her fist behind her back, regretting her earlier choice of words.

"We're not hunting Cinnabar down," he said, continuing. "We're trying to save her; this is a _rescue mission_."

Steven put his hand down after finishing his list of demands. The house was taken by another moment of silence. Eyes in the room settled on Steven and Garnet, the leaders of each side. Garnet watched Steven, observing how he fidgeted, how he stood. She could tell he was scared. Scared that she would shut his plan down, scared that his little rebellion would be snuffed out. But despite his fear, he stood firm.

Steven wouldn't back down, not an inch. He stared back at Garnet, unwavering. He had to admit it, he couldn't deny it, he was scared. No amount of bravado or words could change the fact that if Garnet refused, his plan would sink. He'd be left to act alone, without Garnet and Pearl's help. And if his fears were confirmed, he'd have to go without Connie's assistance either. Despite his fears, however, he stood firm.

For as long as Steven knew Garnet, he could never stare her down and win. Between her stoic and unwavering expression and the fact her eyes were obscured behind her visor, Steven would always break under the pressure. But now, Steven wasn't going to give. He wasn't going to bend to her will. He was going to take the risk!

Garnet gained a small smile, willing to take another risk. Steven's heart skipped a beat.

"Alright, Steven. We'll go along with your plan." Garnet's words drew out a cry of surprise from each side of the room.

" _What?!_ " Pearl started, turning to Garnet with a look of shock. Connie turned as well, albeit far less dramatically.

"Yes!" Steven and Amethyst cheered in unison, high fiving each other with ecstatic grins. Steven was then suddenly embraced by a tight hug from Peridot which he quickly returned. Amethyst soon joined in as the three celebrated.

"You heard me, Pearl. We're following Steven in this." Garnet replied, stepping away. Pearl followed her.

"Yes, I did _hear_ you. But I can't _understand_ you!" Pearl whispered with astonishment, keeping the other four from listening in. Pearl glanced back at Connie, who stayed behind with the Shorty Squad. "We _t_ _alked_ about this, Garnet. Cinnabar is far too dangerous to keep around. We can't even bubble her now because Steven will just let her out again!"

"Which is why we don't need to bubble her. Either Steven will learn that Cinnabar is too far gone and we subdue her _or_ he succeeds in rehabilitating her," Garnet explained, approaching the temple doors.

"And what if something else happens?" Pearl asked, still whispering. Garnet paused as she arrived in front of the doors. She had a moment of thought before opening them.

"What could happen?" Garnet asked, not turning. "It's like he said, Cinnabar can't leave the planet."

"What if she _hurts_ him?" Pearl shot back. Garnet placed a hand on the frame of the temple.

"The way I see it, she's the one that needs to be worried about being hurt." Garnet walked into her room, leaving Pearl without another word. She waited for the doors to close before she sighed. Pearl glanced back at the four standing in the beach house. Steven was talking to Connie and was looking quite gleeful, despite his apprehension for the upcoming missions.

This was going to be the biggest test of his ability as a Crystal Gem yet, Pearl thought. As a member _and_ as its leader. Pearl felt a pang in her chest. Worry and stress overtook her as she opened the temple doors and stepped inside. She had preparations to do.

Back with Steven and the other three, the group was talking about the decision. Steven was facing Connie, a smile on his face. Peridot watched as the two discussed between themselves. Meanwhile, Amethyst was sitting on the couch, hoping for some fireworks from the three.

"So you think you can convince your parents to let you stay until we handle this thing with Cinnabar?" he asked. Connie frowned slightly.

"I mean, I might be able to get a week. But after that I'd be missing way too much stuff," she answered. She wasn't about to tell her mother that the fate of the world was in her hands, thus there was only so far she could extend her responsibilities to 'Magic Stuff' with Steven. Steven smiled.

"That's perfect," he said, putting his hand on Connie's shoulder. "A week. That's all I need."

Connie gave him a look of confusion.

"You think you can get this done in a week?" she asked. Steven nodded before turning away, towards his stairs. He eyed his room, noticing the pink fabric that hung at the foot of his bed. As he stepped up the steps, Peridot began speaking.

"You have to understand. As much as I worry about him, Steven _knows_ Cinnabar," she said, crossing her arms. "More than I ever did. If there's anyone who can... help her right now, it's him."

Connie thought for a moment. Steven silently picked up the cape from his bed, pausing as he looked over its texture.

"Cinnabar's just... confused right now," he said, not looking up. "She doesn't know what to think and she's scared. I think I can calm her down, get her to understand, ya know?"

Amethyst frowned from her spot on the couch. Her hope for some drama between the three had been dashed. They were just doing boring stuff, like _talking_. She groaned before lying back.

"Steven..." Connie put a hand on her chest. She had no idea what to think. Everything she heard about this Cinnabar made her believe she was dangerous. The whole world was probably at risk because of her. Connie didn't understand how Steven could trust her. But yet, even if Connie couldn't trust Cinnabar, she knew there was someone she could: Steven. She let out a sigh. "Alright, I trust you, Steven."

Steven smiled, turning around with the cape in his hand.

"Thank you," he said. He looked over the piece of fabric before coming to a decision. He threw it around his neck and pinned the ends together. He took a moment to adjust the material before turning. He put on a cheesy grin. "So, how do I look?"

Connie and Peridot had a bit of a laugh. The silly voice Steven had put on calmed their nerves.

"Good," they both said in unison. The two glanced at one another, that moment of harmony surprising both of them. Amethyst peaked up from the couch, interested.

"Good," Steven repeated, drawing their attention back to him. He stepped down to the living room, his cape billowing behind him.

"So, where do you want to start with Cinnabar?" Connie asked. Steven opened his mouth to reply but Amethyst spoke up first. She jumped up from the couch.

"Whatever it is, we can do it _tomorrow_ ," Amethyst began. She walked up to her two bags and tugged at the straps. "I haven't slept, in like, three days. _I needs my naps._ "

Amethyst tried to pull her bags towards the temple doors, but the straps tore under the strain. She looked at the pieces of cloth in her hand and subsequently gave up. Pearl would clean it up later, she thought.

"That's fine," Steven answered back, waving at her. "Goodnight Amethyst."

"Night Ste-man." She yawned, opening the temple doors.

"Goodnight!" Connie called as Amethyst stepped inside. She mumbled back as the doors shut behind her. A moment of silence passed before Steven continued to answer Connie's question.

"Amethyst's right. Whatever we do, we'll start tomorrow." Steven took a step past Connie and Peridot, eyeing the temple doors. "Cinnabar probably already found a warp pad. So she could be anywhere right now. Waiting another day won't hurt."

"So what do you want to do, then?" Connie asked again. Steven smiled.

"I'm going to talk to Garnet," he said. Connie and Peridot were left to give him a look of confusion as he stepped forward, leaving them behind.

"Wait, what?" Connie asked, following him. Peridot was right behind her.

"Yeah, what do you wanna talk about?" she added. "I thought you had everything handled?"

"I just wanna… _talk_ to her," Steven replied, approaching the temple. "I haven't really seen Garnet in weeks, she's been Ruby and Sapphire basically the whole time."

Steven paused for a moment to gather his words.

"And whenever I did see her, it was always about Cinnabar." Steven passed between Amethyst's bags, glancing up. "I don't want the last conversation we had today to be about this."

Steven arrived past the warp pad before coming to a stop. He glanced back at Peridot and Connie, who were giving him a look of concern. Connie spoke up.

"That's… fine, Steven. Do what you need to do," she began. "I'll wait here for you, okay?"

"Me too," Peridot added. "I'd rather not butt heads with her again."

Steven gained a smile.

"Thanks, guys," he said, opening the temple doors. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," Peridot and Connie said in unison again. The two looked at each other as Steven gained a grin.

"Bye!" With that, Steven shut the door behind himself, leaving Peridot and Connie alone. The two stared at one another, an awkward silence immediately settling in. They both hoped Steven would be back soon.

* * *

Steven held on to the tube in Rose's room, looking down the tunnel that would lead him to Garnet. He took a final look around himself, finding nothing but pink clouds in every direction. He wasn't sure why, but they unnerved him. He, perhaps, had had far too many nightmares with pink clouds in them.

Steven readjusted himself before letting go of the edge, beginning his journey downwards. Wind blew his cape up as he descended, causing it to flutter in the air and smack against the pole. This wasn't the safest way down to Garnet's room, he thought; he would have to take steps to avoid the lava pit in the center. But it was the fastest route, he mused. Still, despite taking a shortcut, Steven was left to just think as he descended.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Garnet. He really didn't have anything particular in mind. He just wanted to talk. Steven grimaced, hugging the tube tighter. He really didn't know what that meant.

"Kreeen," the sound rung out from the tube as his body skidded against it. He didn't notice it at first, but the friction caused him to slow down very quickly. After a minute, Steven realized he had forced himself to a stop just by holding the bar so tight. He let out an awkward laugh as he released his grip and continued downwards.

After a few more moments of silent thought, Steven made a decision. He'd talk about anything, just not _Cinnabar_ , or anything about the mission really. He didn't want to talk business. He just wanted to talk.

Steven tightened his grip on the tube, slowing down his descent as he approached his destination. His cape fell onto his head, forcing him to shake it off. After a moment, Steven arrived at the bottom; he was now in Garnet's room. He was, however, still hanging from the bend in the tube, as it turned to run parallel to the ceiling.

Steven looked around, finding Garnet faced away from him at one end of the room. She was looking down at something he couldn't see. She didn't hear him enter, he thought. Steven began scooting down the length of the pole, getting out of the range of the lava in the center. Assured his drop was safe, Steven let go and landed on the ground with a quiet thump. He pushed his cape from his vision one final time, as it had landed on his head again.

He turned to Garnet, hoping to see her there with a big smile or maybe a reassuring expression. Something. However, he found neither of those things. Garnet still hadn't turned around.

A part of Steven became worried. Garnet _must've_ heard him hit the ground, he thought. What could she be doing that would keep her from looking up? Steven approached, not making a sound as he did. He got within ten feet of her when she spoke.

"You're not subtle," Garnet merely said, not turning. Steven recoiled before pausing. He found himself holding a corner of his cape, rubbing it between his fingers.

"I… I wasn't trying to be," he replied, unsure of whether he was telling the truth. A silent moment passed. The bubbling of the molten rock behind him was the only thing he could hear. Steven thought before speaking. "How—"

"It doesn't take Future Vision to hear your cape whistling the whole way down," Garnet replied. Steven looked down at the article of clothing in question, regretting his choice to bring it with him. Garnet's voice then caught his attention. "Do you really want to bring that with you when we look for Cinnabar? It'll give away your position."

Steven opened his mouth to respond but immediately closed it. His face went hard.

"I don't want to talk about Cinnabar." Steven shook his head once, his cape fluttering with him. "I— What're you looking at?"

Garnet had a small chuckle. Her hand went up to her face, rubbing away what Steven could only assume to be a tear. After a moment, she turned, revealing what was in her hand: a bubble.

"Just this," she said, looking down at her hands. A bitter smile was on her face. Steven held back a gasp as he saw the Gem contained in the bubble: Centipeetle. Garnet held onto the contained Gem tenderly, taking great care to not pop it and release the monster inside. Though, if she were to ask Steven, it wasn't a monster contained in the bubble, but a friend. Garnet had another half-baked chuckle as she covered her face with her right hand. "I was just… reminiscing."

Steven gave her a look of confusion. What would she be reminiscing about? Garnet looked at him before realizing he was puzzled. She straightened up, rubbing beneath her visor.

"The Centipeetle Mother, it was the first Gem monster you fought against. It was the first time you _saved_ us." Garnet paused to let the bubble float into the air. "I was just thinking, about how far you've come since then."

An awkward moment of silence stood between the two. Steven was unsure of what to say, as he hadn't expected this. A foolish part of him had assumed Garnet would return to this room to do _nothing_. As if she had nothing to do outside of his affairs and work as a Crystal Gem. Not only that, Steven hadn't actually thought of a topic beyond 'anything but Cinnabar'. After a while, however, he had some words come to him.

"Centipeetle. _She_ was the first Gem I _saved_ ," Steven corrected. He paused, realizing he made a mistake. He took a step back. "I-I mean, she was the first that I tried to—"

"I know, Steven—" Garnet put her hand up, causing Steven to go silent. "—I know how much you want to save others."

Steven pursed his lips, confused. It wasn't anything she said, but how she said it. It was so… matter of fact. So plain. Moments ago she was tearing up. And now? She was entirely impersonal. Her ability to turn stoic in a moment scared him.

"You left your group behind," Garnet stated. Steven hesitated before nodding. There was something weird by the way she said 'group'.

"I wanted to talk to you, _alone_." He brushed his cape off his shoulder.

"Well. We're alone now. What would you like to talk about?" Garnet asked, placing her hand on her hip. Steven opened his mouth but closed it immediately after. Something was off, he thought.

Of all the scenarios that he had gone through in his head, this wasn't one of them. He had expected they might reconcile after he stood up to her. For as much tension they had between themselves, they were still family. Yet, Steven had also thought they might devolve into arguments again, perhaps her earlier agreement only being a fluke of the moment. He expected something, anything to happen. He just expected it'd be natural.

He didn't expect this coldness.

No natural conversation came up between the two. No typical banter or talk. Just this divisive distance between them. Garnet didn't speak to him like she had all his life. She spoke as if he was some complete stranger. Steven wanted some change from how Garnet and Pearl treated him, but not like this. Anything but this.

He was still Steven, not anyone else.

Steven immediately wracked his mind for something to say. He didn't care if it was about Cinnabar, about Pink Diamond, or about anything. Something that could get a response from her that wasn't so distant. He thought about the past few weeks, about any details he hadn't been filled in on. Maybe there was something he didn't understand that she could explain. She was always so good at explaining stuff to him, he thought. Then he found it.

"Steven." Garnet prodded, wondering why Steven was just standing there without saying a word. Before she could continue, his mouth shot open.

"Cinnabar's ship!" he blurted out. Garnet gave him a weird look which caused him to pause and recollect himself. "Ahem. A few weeks ago, when we were on Cinnabar's ship, there was that painting you destroyed."

"What about it?"

"Why did you burn it?" Steven said, regretting that he asked. He was talking business and it seemed like Garnet wasn't easing up. She readjusted her visor.

"It was a picture of… your _mother_ , Steven." Garnet placed a heavy emphasis on the word 'mother', causing Steven to pause. Before he could reply, however, she continued. "Well, all of the Diamonds, really. But… your _mother,_ she was the important part. We didn't want you to become suspicious if we only destroyed the part of it."

Steven contemplated what she had said for a moment. He failed at getting her to relax, he thought. Now he was left with what she had said. A thought occurred to him.

"Why do you keep calling her 'my mom' like that? What happened to just 'Rose'?" Steven asked, puzzled by Garnet's manner of speaking. Was this another part of her treating him differently? Then, Steven noticed something. Garnet had a moment of weakness, pausing in apprehension before removing her visor. She looked at them for a moment, contemplating her words.

"Because back then, Steven, she wasn't Rose yet." Garnet locked eyes with him, watching his reaction. When he didn't say anything, she realized she was being vague. "To get away with the rebellion, Steven, your mother had to change her appearance. There was a point when she stopped being Pink Diamond and started being Rose Quartz."

Steven began to doubt that point ever happened. He didn't say anything as Garnet continued to exposit.

"And despite looking different enough in the photo, I didn't want you to begin asking questions."

"A fat lot of good that did me," Steven replied, grumbling. Despite his best attempts, she hadn't budged. She was still talking _at_ him rather than _with_ him. She talked as if…

Steven tried to put away the thought he was beginning to develop. Yet it continued. It continued despite his best efforts to stop it.

She talked as if… as if _he were_ her:

Pink Diamond.

"Hmph." Garnet replaced her visor, crossing her arms immediately after. "You know that I was trying to help you, Steven."

"Yeah…" Steven resisted the urge to just leave. He had come here to talk, but now he wanted to do almost anything else. He turned half heartedly, leaving his side to Garnet. She let her arms fall.

"Steven, I know you're under a lot of pressure right now," she began, catching Steven's attention. "Between Cinnabar and what you know about Rose now, I can't possibly imagine the strain you're dealing with."

Steven looked up at Garnet, taking a note of the visor she had replaced on her face. He couldn't see her eyes, again. She was hiding, he thought. He clenched his fist, turning away.

"Yeah, you _can't_." With that, Steven turned his back on Garnet and began walking away. His cape fluttered behind him, trailing in the wind he left behind. Garnet's hand extended out before it froze, herself being pulled between two thoughts: Act or rescind. Does she attempt to reconcile with him now? Or does she allow him time to cool off? The only thing she could think to do was make him wait, get him to stop.

"Steven," she called out loud, causing him to pause. He turned and shot her a look that could only come off as distant. "About... Cinnabar."

Garnet wasn't sure why she said her name. She just wanted a reason for Steven to listen. Now she had to say something about her. And Garnet quickly realized what it had to be: her vision.

 _"If we don't do anything, very soon, Cinnabar is going to discover the truth, and attempt to destroy the Earth."_

She had forgotten about that. That, or she repressed her memory of it. And now that the first part of the vision had come true, they had to work to stop the second. But should she tell Steven, she thought.

"What about her?" Steven asked, confused as to why Garnet went silent.

"I— She—" Garnet shook her head, readjusting herself. This was beneath her. Despite everything that was going on, she was still the leader of the Crystal Gems. She would not be reduced down to this. She could tell him if she wanted to. "Steven,"

"Yes?"

"…I had a vision, a few days ago," Garnet said, taking a moment to start. "It showed that if we don't stop Cinnabar, she'll destroy the Earth."

Garnet had expected several reactions from Steven. From the years she had known him, she could almost tell exactly how he'd react. He would either be shocked by the sudden and last minute revelation, or he'd be angry, irrationally saying her Future Vision was wrong. Perhaps, she thought, she would see both responses.

Garnet saw neither.

Steven looked at her with a solemn expression, only slightly sadder than he had moments ago. It suddenly hit Garnet. What he was telling her without speaking. This was no stunning revelation to him, she realized. She heard him sigh.

"I know…" he merely said, turning away.

And with that, Steven left Garnet's room.

* * *

 _My name is Steven. And things are still pretty messed up right now. I… sort of rebelled against Pearl and Garnet? Amethyst and Peridot were there too, and now Connie is included in this somehow. It's pretty confusing._

 _But still, tomorrow, we're looking for Cinnabar. Wherever she is, we're gonna find her. And I'm going to help her. Because that's what we do, right? That's what the Crystal Gems do. We help people._

 _I help people…_

 _Things are weird between me and Garnet. It's like she talks to me like I'm not me anymore! She's acting like I'm someone else! Well, I'm not. I'm Steven, just me. I'm not my mom. I'm not Pink Diamond…_

 _...Right?_

End of Chapter 18

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Just a quick update guys. I'm going to be going back to rewrite the first two chapters of this story. They're very light fixes, so it won't take long, but I'm just warning you. Be advised that I'm toning down Connie and Peridot's fued in the first chapter.**_

 _ **I'd also like to say that I'm looking for some Beta Readers for this story. Editing is the most time consuming part of the process of making a chapter, so some help would really help it along. PM me if you're interested.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	19. The Attempt

**For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Attempt

The plan was simple. The Gems knew Cinnabar had access to the warp pad system, so she could be practically anywhere on the planet. They'd make little progress trying to have the whole group check every location one at a time. So, they needed to split up and track her down systematically. Splitting up, however, posed its own issue. In order to corner or engage Cinnabar, they needed everyone. She was too dangerous to take on alone.

So the plan was this: The Crystal Gems would split into teams, start combing through the warp pad locations, and then contact the others to regroup when they found something. Since their only means of communicating were Steven's and Connie's cellphones, they were limited to two groups. After that, the Gems naturally fell into the teams that mirrored yesterday's divide. Garnet and Pearl went with Connie whilst Peridot and Amethyst stuck with Steven.

Peridot, however, wouldn't be joining the search. After their little excursion in the mushroom forest so many days ago, Peridot was checking out of missions for the time being. There was no practical reason to bring her along, she said. Even the benefits of fusing into Tourmaline were lost with the chance of the Gems, or even worse, Cinnabar, finding out. Instead, Peridot would stay back, working on a 'project' she had been developing.

Steven, without hesitation, allowed this, even if it left his team a member short. He wouldn't dare try to make Peridot do something she didn't want to do. With that, the groups split up and began scouring.

 _Many hours later..._

Steven and Amethyst, in a rather surprising desire to be meticulous, had steadily combed through the few locations they arrived at. In that day alone, they had searched The Galaxy Warp, the base of a mountain in southern Eurasia, and far too much of the Amazon savanna. There, they had nearly gotten lost and couldn't find their way back.

Now, they found themselves somewhere in the midwestern state of Ozark, searching the shoulder of another mountain range. They had assumed Cinnabar would try to stay close to a warp pad, so they didn't go searching out too far. The two stuck close as they ascended the mountain top, keeping quiet as they peeked behind each corner. They both hoped and feared that Cinnabar would be there when they looked.

Steven brushed his cape aside, griping to himself as he turned away from a large rock he had just checked. He spotted Amethyst a few meters away from him. She was pulling a boulder with her whip. Looking for a hidden entrance, he thought.

"Nothing over here!" he called, approaching her. Amethyst looked past the large stone she held before letting go of her whip.

"Same," she replied, leaving her weapon and meeting him back on the path. "I think we cleared this place out."

She said that wiping sweat from her forehead. These rocks were a lot heavier than the ones back home, she thought. Steven nodded.

"Yeah, let's keep going. Cinnabar might be hiding more up the peak." Steven turned to where the trail began to peter out, leaving only a vague outline of a path. Amethyst half-nodded before groaning.

"Uggggggh. Steven, do we have to?" Amethyst had hiked that day far more than she was comfortable with. "Why would she even be out this far?"

"Because she'd know you'd be tired right now," Steven replied with a small smile as he began walking forward. Realizing he wasn't going to stop, Amethyst sighed before following after him.

"Since when could you walk this far?" she poked, more half-wondering than anything. To her surprise, Steven gave an answer.

"Sometime after Cinnabar showed up," he threw out. He rubbed the back of his neck, memories of a certain night returning to him. "I ran all the way to the barn without breaking a sweat."

Amethyst raised an eyebrow at his behavior, noticing the redness that had formed at his cheeks. She grinned, speeding up to walk abreast with him.

"Reeeeally? And what were you doing at the barn?" she prodded. Steven smiled, allowing himself a moment to relax.

"Finding Peridot," he answered. Steven looked off to his left, staring at the slope of the mountain that blocked out the horizon. Amethyst took his hint that what happened was a bit too personal to talk about right now. So she shut her mouth. A few moments of silence took the two as they walked up the gravel and stone path.

"Heyyyy, you know what's something I wanna hear about?" Amethyst said, looking back at Steven.

"What?" he asked. Amethyst jabbed Steven's side playfully.

"How'd your _date_ go?" She said, grinning. "I told Peri to spill all the details, but she's being such a sore loser."

Steven's face erupted as he pursed his lips in embarrassment. Amethyst burst out with laughter, his expression giving her a fit of giggles. Steven thought to himself for a moment. If Peridot didn't want to tell Amethyst, maybe he shouldn't say anything, he thought. He took a look at her. She wiped a tear from her eye, having finally ended her chuckling.

Nah, he thought. It was okay. They were the Shorty Squad after all. He'd just fudge some details.

"Before we went," he began. Amethyst was surprised, as she hadn't expected Steven to actually talk about it. "I took her to the Big Donut, to try out something. Turns out, she really likes salty food."

"Hmph, that ain't surprising," Amethyst commented, kicking a stone they passed.

"What?"

"Nothing," she dismissed. "Go on."

"Well, after that I took her out to Funland." Steven took a moment to recollect that day. "We tried out the water gun booth first, and we won a prize!"

"Wait, so did you win it, or did she?" Amethyst asked, a bit of confusion in her voice.

" _We_ won it," Steven reiterated. Amethyst gave him a look.

"How does _that_ work?" she asked. Steven chuckled.

"I don't even know," he laughed, putting a hand on his face. "She somehow got her water gun to aim at my target and boom! We won."

"Hmph," she chortled through her nose. "Remind me to hit that place up sometime."

"Sure," Steven replied, bearing a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay, so what did you win?"

"A screwdriver," Steven said without a hint of apprehension. A silent moment passed before Amethyst came to a stop. Steven took another step before stopping himself. "What?"

"I— What? A _screwdriver_? Seriously?" Amethyst facepalmed. "That's what you consider a romantic gift?"

"Peridot really wanted it!" Steven defended, facing her. Though he raised his voice, it was mostly unintentional. "What do you know about romance, anyway?"

"Pfft, more than you, apparently." Amethyst rolled her eyes as she continued walking. Steven sped up to catch up with her. "So what happened next?"

"Well, for a while, we just wandered around a lot of the booths." Steven blushed to himself, holding his own hand. "We just _talked_ for a while. Held hands and stuff..."

"Ooooh. My little Ste-man? _Holding hands_ with a girl?" Amethyst put her palms on her cheeks, giving a cheesy grin. " _Scandalous._ "

Steven and Amethyst had a laugh with one another, coming to another stop on the path. Amethyst wiped a tear from her eye as their giggles faded away.

"Heh, after that." Steven took a moment for Amethyst to recover herself as the two continue hiking up the trail. "We tried out this hammer swing game."

"Oh please tell me she went first," Amethyst begged. Steven had a half-hearted chuckle before nodding. "Haha! Oh man, that must've been hilarious."

"I can't believe I didn't think that through," Steven confided, half laughing and half cringing. He didn't even notice the fact he was walking straight into stones on the path. "I really thought I embarrassed her, and that wasn't _anything_ until I showed her up right after."

"Oh, it couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"I _broke_ the mallet, Amethyst," Steven confessed.

"Okay, maybe it was that bad," Amethyst replied. "But you recovered right?"

"Noooot exactly." Steven twiddled his fingers for a moment. Amethyst nudged him, prompting him to continue. "I sorta, uh, took her on a roller coaster afterwards."

"Oh boy."

"I thought it was a good idea at the time!" Steven said, defending himself. Amethyst smiled, an idea coming to her.

"Trying to get her to hold onto you, weren'tcha?" she suggested, tugging on Steven's cape. He recoiled slightly before ignoring the comment. He knew Amethyst was just trying to rile him up.

"We wandered some more after that." Steven put a hand on his cheek, feeling the increasing warmth. "I— I could've stayed like that forever."

Amethyst didn't say anything to that. It didn't deserve one of her comments, she decided. Steven was being really sincere.

"So how'd you end it?" she asked. Steven let his hand fall from his face, looking down the path they were walking. They hadn't arrived at another clearing for a while. Maybe they should turn back, he thought.

"We went on the Ferris Wheel," he continued, interrupting his own thought. "I tried to play it cool, but by then, I was so nervous of messing up. Between the roller coaster and the hammer swing, I thought I was just making her uncomfortable."

"But?"

"But _she_ thought the same thing." Steven paused before explaining himself. "Like _she_ was the one messing up."

Steven put a hand on his face as the absurdity of the situation sank in. Amethyst gave her own chuckle.

"And we didn't even realize until we _both_ tried apologizing to each other." Steven began to laugh again.

"So you guys had a good chuckle after that, right?" Amethyst asked, smiling. Steven, still grinning, replied.

"Hehe, no," he answered bluntly. "We just… hugged it out for a while."

"That's it?" Amethyst prodded. Steven had a moment before shaking his head. He took a deep breath.

"I… I told her I loved her," he confessed. Amethyst's face immediately fell as what Steven said registered with her. She hadn't realized the two had gotten that far. Amethyst spent a moment trying to come up with something to say when a sigh of content from Steven caught her attention. "It's pretty corny, huh?"

Amethyst put a hand on Steven's shoulder, causing him to pause.

"Nah. It's _sweet_ ," she said, dismissing his statement. "You're doing good, Steven. You're doing good."

Steven smiled at his friend. After all the things that had happened in his life the past few days, he was glad he still had Amethyst. He was glad she still treated him like him.

* * *

The mountain path had turned out to be a bust. The two had arrived to find nothing, no place that Cinnabar could be holding up. Turning back, they did one final sweep before returning to the warp pad. That was the fourth location they had searched that day and it was beginning to get late. So Amethyst and Steven decided to check out one final place before regrouping with the others.

"We'll be safe, don't worry," Steven said into his phone. He had called up Connie to tell her group where they were going and to make sure they hadn't already searched there. "Alright, I'll call if we see anything."

Steven glanced at Amethyst, the phone still up to his ear. Amethyst rolled her eyes as she got up onto the warp pad. He nodded as he listened to Pearl talk through Connie's phone. Amethyst began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Got it, bye." Steven ended the call before stuffing his phone into his pocket.

"Took ya long enough," Amethyst moaned, crossing her arms. Steven shrugged before getting onto the warp pad alongside her. With a single arm movement, they warped away to their destination: The Kindergarten.

The two remained mostly silent as they traversed the empty husk of land. Neither had much of what could be considered 'positive memories' of the location, so they were left with an unsettling feeling as they searched. Steven and Amethyst mostly kept their distance from the edges of the large ravine. They walked past the hollow walls as if they were searching a dusty attic, keeping a reasonable distance and only getting closer to take a better look.

They couldn't be sure if Cinnabar wasn't hiding in one of the many Gem exit holes.

After so much time, they reached the very end of the Kindergarten's twisting offshoots. They had found nothing. Not a trace of her anywhere. Cinnabar was nowhere to be found. Above ground, that was. With every possibility they could see exhausted, Steven and Amethyst were forced to explore the only choice left.

"You _gotta_ be kidding me," Amethyst muttered, kicking a stone to the side. She rested her fists on her hips, as if the pose could reject what she was looking at more than she was. She turned to Steven who shook his head.

"You know we have to check down there, Amethyst," he said. Steven pulled his cape up from his back and proceeded to wrap it around his shoulder. "We should've checked here _first,_ to be honest."

"But it's so creepy," Amethyst commented, kicking another stone. A thought occurred to her before a sly grin appeared on her face for a moment. "I mean, do we really have to search _Peridot's hole_?"

Steven gave her a confused look which caused her hint of a smile to disappear. The joke flew over his head, she realized.

"Forget it," she dismissed, turning to the topic of her joke. It was true. The two of them were currently standing in front of the shaft that Peridot had hidden in whilst collecting information on the Cluster. It had been left open since the last time they were there. It was a prime spot for Cinnabar to hit up.

"Why'd you tie up your cape anyways?" Amethyst questioned, putting off the journey to the depths of the Kindergarten. Steven smiled as he tightened the knot on his upper arm.

"Garnet warned me about the noise it makes going down," he explained, putting a foot on the incline. Amethyst, deciding to not ask another question, crossed her arms and put her own foot down. With one final nod between the two, they committed and began sliding down the shaft.

They slid down the incline, keeping a total silence as they descended. Steven kept one hand on the right wall, so he could slow himself down as necessary. Amethyst, meanwhile, dragged the ground behind her to keep herself from going too fast. Steven smiled as he glanced at her. Her casual pose steadied his nerves.

After a while, the two could see the bottom quickly approach. There was a light at the end of the shaft, the control room. After a few more moments, Steven dug his fingers into the dirt wall, causing himself to come to an abrupt stop. Seconds later, Amethyst did the same. The two stopped a few meters from the entrance of the room.

"Let's try to get a closer look," Steven whispered. "If she's there, I'll text Connie."

Amethyst nodded before she began to inch her way down. Steven took a deep breath before he did the same. Apprehension was building in his chest. Sounds were coming from the control room, but Steven couldn't be sure if it was somebody moving around or just the natural sound of the old compound. He wasn't sure what he hoped it—

" _The Cluster_?"

Steven and Amethyst froze as the voice rang out from the hallow. It was unmistakable: Cinnabar. The two looked at one another. They didn't even see her, but they knew she was here. Steven scrambled to pull his phone from his pocket. He opened the messaging app and selected Connie's contact. Then, he began to type with his free hand, making sure to silence his tapping.

" _Connie, we found—"_

"I… I can't believe they'd do this." Cinnabar's voice rang up the shaft. Steven paused mid-word as what she said intrigued him. He listened in, causing Amethyst to stare in confusion as to why he stopped. Cinnabar continued. " _My Diamond_ approved this? This— This is terrible?!"

Could she be seeing the light? Steven wondered as he got excited. Maybe he didn't even need the others. Maybe, he could convince her right—

" _Steven_ , _what're you doing?_ " Amethyst whispered, catching his attention. " _Send it_."

Steven looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to do. He stared down at the incomplete text, his finger hovering over the delete button. Then, Cinnabar's voice broke the silence again.

"But still… If it is her will, it is her way. So let it be spoken, so… so let it be done." Cinnabar's voice faded out towards the end of her declaration, causing Steven to pause. Without another moment of hesitation, however, he finished the message.

" _Connie, we found her_. _We're at the kindergarten, in the control room._ "

Steven stuffed his phone into his pocket before nodding to Amethyst. With nothing to do until they arrived, Steven signaled to her. He pointed to the room before carefully approaching. He wanted to take a look. Amethyst pursed her lips, unsure on whether to follow him. Steven stuck his head down below the edge of the shaft, giving him an okay look of the room.

Cinnabar paced back and forth, avoiding the numerous chunks of stone and metal that laid on the ground. She held her hands behind her back as she stared at the floor. Behind her, on the large monitor that Steven had first met Peridot, was a chart of the Earth. The Cluster was sitting at the center, with a few chunks of it breaking off. Steven recalled the monster that had attacked Beach City weeks ago.

Peridot had theorized that it was a broken piece of the Cluster.

"But how could my Diamond do such a thing?" Cinnabar asked aloud, placing a hand on the terminal at the center of the room. "This isn't her colony, it's—"

Cinnabar paused as she tightened her fist.

"No, it's not," she told herself, putting a hand over her face. "He lost this colony the moment he—"

Cinnabar tore away from the terminal, causing Steven to jump back, lest he be caught. Cinnabar roared in frustration. "I can't decide that! He— She— He's a Diamond. He's—"

Steven looked at Amethyst, keeping his head away from the edge. She gave him a concerned look, as they both knew who she was talking about. Cinnabar was fighting with herself, Steven thought. He peeked over the edge again, to see Cinnabar on her knees. Her arms were wrapped around the terminal, hugging it for support.

"Steven…" she whimpered, on the edge of tears. He felt the urge to jump down right there and then. He held an iron grip on the wall of the shaft, stopping himself from giving away his position. Amethyst stared at him with worry, thinking he was about to do something brash. She listened in as Cinnabar continued. "Why… why did you have to show me _that_?"

Yet as quick as the waterworks began, they ended. Cinnabar took a deep breath through her nose as she rose to her feet. She wiped her eyes clean of tears, keeping up her appearance as if she was to be seen. She placed her hand on the terminal, shutting off the display. She then took another deep breath before turning, causing Steven to dip back into the shaft.

The two tensed up as Cinnabar spoke.

"I need to get away from here. They're probably monitoring this location."

Steven and Amethyst's eyes bulged as they looked at each other with panic. They couldn't get up the shaft fast enough to not be seen. They were trapped. As Cinnabar's footsteps rang closer, Steven's expression tightened. He loosened the knot on his cape, letting it flutter behind him. He gave Amethyst a solid look before summoning his shield. Amethyst gave an apprehensive nod before pulling out her whip.

They were going in.

"Hah!" Steven and Amethyst yelled in unison as they slid out from the shaft and landed on the platform below. Cinnabar leapt back in shock, coming to a stop on the walkway between the control room and the entry pad. Faced with the two sudden assailants, Cinnabar uttered a less than expected response.

"Steven!" she squealed, bringing her hands up to her chest. Her face was suddenly taken by a huge grin as her eyes lit up with stars. Her moment of excitement, however, burnt away as she took a step back. The present situation struck her like a freight train as she shook her head. Far angrier now, she roared, "Steven!"

Steven was confused by her reaction but couldn't dwell on it. Cinnabar summoned her scythe and held it in front of her defensively. Steven took a step forward and positioned his shield in front of him and Amethyst.

"What're you doing here!" Cinnabar called, edging closer. Steven held his shield up in immediate response. "Come to stop me, haven't you?"

"What? No," He responded, letting his shield drop a little. "I came to _talk_."

"Yeah, homegirl," Amethyst added, tugging at her whip. "We ain't here to fight."

"I— What?" Cinnabar shook her head as she was taken aback. Her grip on her weapon loosened for a moment as she was blindsided. Steven had a moment of hope as she stumbled over herself. "Y-You are?"

Steven opened his mouth to respond, but Cinnabar immediately spoke up again.

"N-No!" she screamed at herself, raising her blade upwards. "You won't deceive me again. I won't fall for it!"

Cinnabar leapt at Steven, causing him to throw up his shield to defend himself. A shock wave reverberated through the control room. Dirt and dust began to rain down as Steven pushed forward, throwing Cinnabar back. She rebounded, leaping to the side before jumping forward. Steven turned to block and Amethyst ran forward to get into position. Cinnabar's scythe struck the shield, only to be pulled away from her grasp in the next second.

"What?" Cinnabar looked at her hands for a moment before turning. Amethyst held her scythe tightly in her whip, tossing it over the edge with one movement. Cinnabar growled before summoning another weapon. "Grah!"

Amethyst leapt to the side as Cinnabar pounced at her, swinging her scythe down. Steven ran up to her with his shield, putting it between her and Amethyst.

"Cinnabar, please!" Steven cried, causing Cinnabar to stumble as she turned around. "Please, let's just talk this out! We don't need to fight!"

"Steven—" Cinnabar stuttered, her grip on her weapon weakening again. The anger and zeal she had moments ago disappeared before she shook her head. "No!"

Cinnabar leapt away, so her back faced the shaft upwards. Steven mirrored her movement and the two found themselves in the reverse of the earlier orientation. Cinnabar stared them down from the entrance whilst Amethyst and Steven stood by the terminal.

The three held eye contact, weapons at the ready.

She didn't want to do this, Steven thought. She had nowhere near the amount of rage and viciousness she had when she attacked the Gems a few days ago. She was just barely going through the motions now, more keeping them at bay than legitimately trying to kill them. A few days ago, Cinnabar would've shredded Amethyst's whip to pieces before she could take her scythe.

She wasn't sure of what she was doing.

"Cinnabar, can we please just talk. For just a second?" he asked again. "Without the fighting, without the weapons?"

Steven lowered his shield, almost letting it fall from his hand. Cinnabar paused for a moment before she tightened her grip.

"You… You know I can't do that," she said with solemn exasperation. Her head shook once more. "I'll deal with you right here!"

Cinnabar leapt, zigzagging as she jumped Steven. He barely got his shield up in time as their weapons clashed again. The loud resonating shock wave pushed Amethyst back, forcing her to cover her ears. As Cinnabar's feet met the ground, however, Amethyst recovered and went into a Spin Dash. The Commander was blindsided as she barrelled into her side.

Cinnabar landed on her feet as Amethyst rolled back to Steven. Cinnabar motioned to fling her scythe at him but stumbled at the last moment when she looked at Steven's eyes. The weapon slipped from her hands as it splattered onto the ground.

"Why, why, why!" she screamed, startling Steven and Amethyst. She clenched her fists, throwing them down to her sides. "Why can't I _hit_ you!?"

"Because you don't want to!" Steven called back. "You're trying to make your own choice, Cinnabar. But you won't let yourself!"

Cinnabar summoned another scythe, grinding her teeth as she held it up. Yet the moment her eyes fell on her target she dropped it again.

"You don't understand!" she cried. Cinnabar gripped the side of her head with her left hand and pounded her skull with her other. "I _must_ obey the will of the Diamonds; I must. I must!"

"Cinnabar!" Steven called, trying to stop her from hurting herself. He heard Amethyst groan beside him, growing sick of this. Steven opened his mouth to address Cinnabar again, but Amethyst cut him off. She stepped past him, brandishing her whip.

"You wanna listen to those cruddy Diamonds, huh?" Amethyst pointed towards Steven, causing his heart to skip a beat. "Well, here's a Diamond! Listen to _him_!"

"Amethyst!" Steven exclaimed, taken aback by her comment. He felt heat build up in his gem. "What the heck?!"

"Look, Steven, I get that you're still dealing with all that stuff, but we don't got time for this." Amethyst took a step forward as Cinnabar moved back. "It's true, isn't it? You're one of those Diamonds, so she _has_ to listen to you."

"Yes!" Cinnabar blurted out. She cringed. "No! I mean, no!"

"She doesn't have to listen to anyone, Amethyst," Steven corrected. He was feeling sick to his stomach at the idea of manipulating Cinnabar like that. A fire began to burn in his gut. "This is about her, making her own choice!"

"You betrayed Homeworld!" Cinnabar called, taking back their attention. Her voice was ripe with anger. "You lost your authority— No!"

Steven and Amethyst recoiled as Cinnabar screamed at herself and covered her eyes. Steven felt that fire in his belly grow. He took a step forward.

"I can't make that decision," Cinnabar told herself. Her voice had become a deranged mutter. "It's not my place to decide that!"

"Cinnabar!" Steven called, trying to pull her attention. He ran forward, only to stop as Cinnabar summoned two more scythes from her knee. She crossed their handles, grunting in anger and frustration as she embedded the blades into the ground.

"You're Pink Diamond, you're Steven," she repeated to herself. She pulled on her weapons, cutting long streaks into the platform. "You're Steven, but you're Pink Diamond. But—"

"Cinnabar, I'm—"

"I don't know who you are!" Cinnabar screamed as she pulled against her weapons, causing them to shatter in her hands. Steven jumped back, feeling his hands grow hot. Cinnabar began screaming again, anguish in her voice. "Who are you?! Did you lie to me!? Did you know?!"

He hadn't heard her like this since the night she had that nightmare, Steven thought. He needed to help her. As Cinnabar fell to her knees, he began.

"I… I did lie to you…" He answered, causing Cinnabar to calm down momentarily.

"…What?" Cinnabar mumbled, her arms clutching her chest. "What did you say?"

"I lied to you. I admit it, I lied." Steven sighed as he dismissed his shield. "I knew what was going on with the Gems, about lying to you. About the Rebellion."

He let out an exasperated breath.

"Heck, it was my plan, lying to you," he continued. Cinnabar recoiled, taken aback by surprise. Steven put his arms up, trying to explain himself. The heat from his limbs was practically leaping off onto the ground. "But I had a reason!"

"And what?! What reason is that!?" Cinnabar yelled, causing Steven to flinch. "Well!"

"I wanted to break it to you, gently," Steven began. "I thought it was too soon to tell you. I wanted you to fit in before you knew."

Steven's eyes widened in realization, as his words began to line up with Pearl's and Garnet's from the day before.

"I was… I was trying to protect you," he finished, looking down at the ground as the last word exited his lips. He opened his mouth to speak again but closed it. He waited, expecting Cinnabar to scream out in anger and frustration again. Just like he had done to Pearl and Garnet.

He tensed up, for it could come at any moment. Yet, it never did.

"Heh… Hehehe," Cinnabar's building laughter caused Steven to relax for just a moment. He glanced back at Amethyst who was staring at her in confusion. She shrugged before Steven turned back to the Commander. Cinnabar put a hand on the ground as her giggling built up. "Haha… Hahaha."

"Why— Why are you laughing?" Steven asked, unnerved by her behavior. The heat growing in his body was beginning to worry him. Was this his powers coming out? He didn't want to scare Cinnabar, he thought.

"I'm sorry, it's just," Cinnabar covered her face. "You reminded me of my Diamond."

Steven felt a pang in his heart. That wasn't what he wanted to hear today, or any day really. That plus what Amethyst said earlier was weighing down on his mind.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked. Cinnabar stood up, prompting him to summon his shield again.

"She would always do that to me. Tell me fibs and deceive me. Keep the details away so I could concentrate on the task at hand." Cinnabar turned away, putting a hand on her face as she did. She was trying to hide the tears running down her cheeks. "But still I… I still can't tell."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just." Cinnabar clenched her fists as she turned back. Yet she couldn't hold this serious pose for long, quickly breaking down from it. "I can't tell anymore. Are you Steven? Or are you Pink Diamond? Are you both? Are you neither? _Who_ are you?"

Steven felt like his heart was being ripped out. The fire in his gem was spreading through his whole body.

"I just don't know what to think anymore," she finished. Steven stared at her, his stomach churning. The way she looked at him. It was totally different than any time before. Even at the first moment he met Cinnabar, he didn't see her like this. She was distant, stressed, and most of all, scared. She was scared of him.

Because he was a Diamond.

"You okay, dude?" Amethyst called from behind him. He ignored her. Steven felt a tear roll down his cheek, flinching as it quickly simmered and then boiled off. Amethyst's eyes widened in shock. "Steve—"

"…You know, I feel the same way."

Cinnabar and Amethyst were thrown back as an explosion of energy filled the room. Amethyst flew into the back wall, shattering the monitor as she was embedded into stone. Cinnabar was slammed into the sheer rock face behind her, pink light blinding her vision. The underground control room was filled with heat as gravel and dust rained down from the ceiling. In the distance, thunder accompanied lightning as it struck the ground.

Yet despite the natural sounds filling the room, there was one sound strikingly missing for Cinnabar: screaming. Steven was completely silent.

After several moments of the intense pressure pinning Cinnabar to the wall, it relented. She collapsed to the ground, landing on her feet with a distinct stumble. She looked up, her eyes widening as they steadied. Steven stood in front of her, his back turned. The cape around his neck floated upwards, blocking her view of his hair. The fire around his fists, however, confirmed her fears.

"S-Steven?" she stuttered. Her legs were shaking, unable to keep still. Her jittering hand reached down to her knee, steadying as she summoned her scythe. She held the weapon in front of her, more trying to defend herself than mount an attack. She looked past Steven, where Amethyst was lying. She was embedded into the wall, about a foot deep, yet she was still pushing herself further as she looked at Steven.

Her hand grappled against the wall, looking for something. Looking for an escape.

"You too, huh?" Cinnabar heard Steven say. He was talking to Amethyst, she thought. Cinnabar didn't know how she knew that, she just did. She gulped as Amethyst dug herself in, obscuring herself in darkness. The pressure, while less intense, struck fear in her heart. Her head stayed down as she found herself unable to look Steven in the eye. He sighed. "Of course…"

Steven turned all at once, his cape fluttering down to his back as he did so. Despite his hair now being clearly visible, Cinnabar didn't concentrate on it at all. The only thing she could look at was his eyes:

Steven's _pink_ diamond eyes.

Those piercing eyes compelled her legs to shake below her. Those striking eyes caused her hands to tremble until her weapon clattered onto the ground. Those searing eyes made her draw hot and heavy breath, as everything she knew collapsed around her again. Those scathing eyes forced her to turn, lest she be overwhelmed by their power, and run, as if her life depended on it.

Those teary eyes left her broken.

Cinnabar sprinted away, running up the shaft as fast as her legs could carry her. She stumbled up the ramp but never did she look back. She couldn't bear it. Cinnabar gripped her chest, feeling an emptiness overwhelm her. Her mind was screaming his name, leaving her with a feeling she couldn't explain. She had no frame of reference for it. It was foreign to her.

Why Steven, she thought.

* * *

Garnet slid down the incline, keeping one foot in front of her as she descended. Far behind her, Pearl and Connie were trying to keep pace. They just couldn't match Garnet's speed, especially when she was trying to get to Steven.

She slowed as she reached the end of the tunnel. The lack of Steven and Amethyst made her worried. Were they already engaging Cinnabar, she thought. Garnet paused to summon her gauntlets before leaping down. She couldn't wait for Pearl and Connie to catch up.

Garnet's feet slammed against the hard platform as she brought her gauntlets up to her chest. She was prepared for what she believed to be the worst. Yet the moment her eyes scanned the room, she realized, she couldn't have prepared for this.

"Steven!" Garnet called, dismissing her weapon. The teen had collapsed onto his knees, his arms keeping his face from meeting the ground. Black marks surrounded him, being all that remained from what must've been a powerful fire. It didn't take a genius to realize Steven had transformed. A puddle of liquid pooled below him. As Garnet approached, she realized they were his tears. She fell to Steven's side all at once. "Steven, Steven! What happened, what's wrong!?"

Garnet shook Steven's side, inciting a sharp breath from him. He wheezed before more tears fell from his face, joining the puddle he had formed. She tried to get a response from him, only for him to cry out again. Before Garnet could ask another question, a voice caught her attention.

" _Took ya long enough_ ," the sarcastic voice of Amethyst called. Garnet's head turned to the back of the control room. Embedded deep into the wall, basked in darkness, was Amethyst. Her legs stuck out from the small hole she was in and her eyes shined out from the darkness.

"Amethyst!" Garnet called with anger. "What are you doing? Why haven't you helped Steven?"

"Hm, kinda in a _elkcip_ , right now," Amethyst deadpanned. She leaned forward, revealing the gem on her chest. A quite visible crack caused Garnet's anger to drain away. Amethyst pursed her lips. "I'm _dekcarc_."

A moment of silence passed before Garnet's anger returned to her. This time, it was directed at someone who wasn't present.

" _Cinnabar_ ," she growled, returning to the sniffling and blathering Steven. She put a steady hand on his back, hoping to calm him. "She did this! Didn't she!?"

"oN," Amethyst replied, causing Garnet to pause.

"On?"

"oN," Amethyst repeated, rolling her eyes. Garnet looked at her with confusion before another voice caught her attention.

" _No_ ," Steven sputtered, as Garnet and Amethyst turned to him. More tears ran down his face as he took in sharp breaths. " _I did this_ , it's my fault."

"What do you mean, Steven?" Garnet asked.

"I mean _I did it_!" he cried, looking up at her. Garnet flinched as she got a look at his eyes. Despite the lack of flames or rose coloured hair, his eyes were still pink. His irises were still diamonds. Garnet's reaction caused Steven's face to fall further. "Let's… Let's just go home."

Garnet looked at him in shock as he stood up, stumbling to his feet. He put a hand on his face, trying to wipe his eyes clean. Instead, more tears poured down his arm. Garnet didn't know what to say or do. So she just looked over to Amethyst before getting up to help her out. She could tell Steven needed some distance.

Amethyst kept her eyes on Steven as Garnet ripped away the debris that kept her pinned to the wall. Whilst waiting for the others to arrive, she had watched whilst Steven cooled off, the flames going from a roaring fire to mere smolders. She had considered talking to him, but dismissed this thought. She could tell he was angry and needed some distance. This Pink Diamond deal was really wrecking him, she thought.

"wO," Amethyst winced as a piece of metal scraped her arm. On a normal day, she would've slipped out of this hole like nothing. But she knew better than to try to shapeshift while she was cracked. She'd take a dip in Rose's Fountain right after this. Speaking of which…

Steven inched his way to the exit, wondering whether he should begin the long trip upwards, or wait. A part of Steven told him to leave. He didn't need the Gem's help to get up the incline. But Steven dismissed this thought as quickly as it came. He paused, taking a sharp breath.

He had hurt Amethyst, he thought. He hurt her badly. And he didn't even notice at first. He was so concerned with Cinnabar he had endangered his friends. He had _cracked_ Amethyst. All because he let his emotions get the best of him, all because of Cinnabar.

Steven considered looking back at Amethyst and apologizing. Maybe he could bring her to Rose's fountain, himself, he thought. It was the least he could do. Yet the moment he thought over this idea in depth, he dismissed it. She was probably horribly angry at him, Steven thought. He had let Cinnabar go _and_ hurt her in one fell swoop.

He had failed her. Because he lashed out.

Steven glanced behind him, watching as Garnet helped rip away the debris that pinned Amethyst in. Amethyst grimaced as a rock fell down and hit her in the head. After rubbing the spot with her free hand, she looked up, causing Steven to turn away.

Is this how he was going to act now? Quick to anger and upset? Indifferent to how his actions hurt his friends? His teammates? Steven sighed, unsure of what to think. A moment of pause occurred in Steven's mind. An unaddressed thought rested in his head, and Steven honestly did not want to think about it. He murmured to himself silently.

That's what a Diamond would probably do, he thought. And if there was anything Steven did not want to be like, it was a Diamond. Still…

If he was stuck… stuck being a Diamond, then he couldn't do this. He cared about people, about the Gems, his friends. He wasn't like Yellow Diamond or even like his mom. He wouldn't be like them. He _wasn't_ like them. He was… pretty sure of that. Steven groaned.

He could figure that stuff out later. For now, he should deal with mending what he broke.

Steven awkwardly looked back, where Amethyst was stumbling out of the hole he had put her in. He looked forward and took a deep breath.

"Amethyst?" he asked, eliciting a tense pause in the room.

"Yeah?" she answered. Steven rubbed his cape between his fingers.

"I'm sorry, for what happened," he said. "For what I did."

A pregnant pause filled the room, causing Steven to hold his breath. After longer than he would've liked, she responded.

"It's alright, bro."

* * *

Cinnabar threw herself from the warp pad, her hands hitting virgin snow as she landed. She scrambled from the platform, not even taking a moment to stand up. Her hands dug through the snow like she was swimming through water. After several moments of desperate fleeing, Cinnabar stopped as she reached the edge of a cliff.

Snow fell down the sheer drop, plummeting for a solid minute before hitting the ground and rolling away. She resisted the urge to gulp dramatically as she shuffled back, away from the edge. Assured she wasn't about to fall off the cliff face, she took the time to actually observe her surroundings.

Cinnabar didn't know where exactly she had the warp pad take her, but wherever that was, it had to be pretty far north. All around her she could see a thick layer of fresh snow, stretching out into the distance. She stood up and took a look over the cliff face again, just to see clouds obscure her vision of the ground and horizon. The presence of clouds made Cinnabar realize something; She was on a mountain.

She could be anywhere on the planet, she realized, just very high up. Her earlier northern assumption was unfounded. She could be on the equator for all she knew. She could be a million miles away or a short distance from… him.

Cinnabar fell back onto her haunches, burying her face into her hands as she did so. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her mind was rushing and slowing, starting and stopping. Every time she tried to have a cohesive thought, she was immediately told off and scolded. Her own mind was fighting her, not letting her come to a conclusion.

"He's Pink Diamond, but he betrayed Homeworld," she began, talking to herself. "He betrayed Homeworld, but, but he's _Steven_. He's Steven and he _lied_ to me, but yet—"

Cinnabar clenched her fists.

"I have to stop him, I have to obey my Diamond," she told herself, putting on a flat, characterless expression. This quickly melted away as she looked off into the distance. "But. I. _Can't."_

Cinnabar threw her head back into the snow, covering her eyes.

"Why can't I? Why couldn't I hit him?" she asked herself. She groaned. "It's obvious, it's because he's a Diamond, I wouldn't dream of hurting one."

But _was_ it obvious? She thought. Her head rocketed up again.

"No, no, _no_. Pink Diamond rebelled against Homeworld, against _my Diamond_. She— He doesn't have a claim to—" Cinnabar's palm slammed into her face, completely autonomously. "No! That's not it!"

Cinnabar roared at herself.

"It's because he's _him_. He's Steven!" she told herself. Her arms wrapped around her body, calming her for just a moment. She began to rock in place. "Precious, precious Steven. Who leaned on my shoulder while I taught him how to write. Who embraced me when terrors came to me at night. Who—"

"Who is a traitor!" she screamed, as if saying it louder would make it more true in her mind. She gripped her head and rocked back and forth. "He lied to me, he DECEIVED me! I should've chopped him down when—"

Cinnabar covered her mouth, silencing what she felt was heresy. She groaned in frustration, her emotions turning on a dime about a hundred times a second. She couldn't do that, she shouldn't _think_ that. Doing harm against a Diamond, that was against her very nature.

And yet, doing harm against Steven was far more relevant to her.

Cinnabar stood up, her hands falling into the snow several times before she got her bearings. She approached the edge and looked out, noticing a clearing in the cloud cover. A sparse savannah cut through the white billows, confirming to Cinnabar that she was somewhere near the planet's equator. She didn't care about this though, as only one thought was on her mind.

Steven would've loved this view.

Cinnabar looked off to the distance, taking a sharp breath as she did so.

"Who are you, Steven of Quartz!" she screamed, letting out every puff of air in her lungs. When she finished, she could bet on no less than three avalanches being created by her voice. As her eyes stayed locked onto the horizon, a single tear made its way down her face. A sick feeling was building in her chest, bearing a conclusion she was afraid of.

She didn't want to think it. She didn't want to say it. She tried as hard as she could to just push it down. Yet, she never had a choice.

 _Just let go_.

Those three words rang through her mind, silencing hundreds of circular thoughts. For a moment her mind was at peace. What came next, however, terrified her. Those three words presented themselves, and she had to answer.

 _Just let go_.

Her emotions were compromising her ability to fulfill her duty, she thought. Before she was Cinnabar, before she was a Gem, she was the right-hand commander to Yellow Diamond. She was nothing more than an extension of her Diamond's will. Her own personal qualms were but mindless drivel to a Diamond's pleasures. There never was a choice here. There was only one thing she could do.

 _Just let go._

For another moment, Cinnabar felt peace. As if a weight was being lifted from her shoulders. The weight of choice. Her Diamond would guide her to victory, even if she didn't know it. Until then, she had one objective: Finish what Yellow Diamond started.

Yet, despite finally committing to a plan, there was still a small part of her that resisted. A small pain at the bottom of her chest, tugging at her attention. A part that remained. A part she didn't let go. There was still more she wanted to say, she realized. After a few moments, she corrected herself.

There was more she wanted to _sing_.

Cinnabar wiped the tear from her face, taking a sharp breath as she looked off into the distance. This was her last huzzah, she decided. The last choice she was going to make. The last thing Steven ever gave her, music. The words began to flow.

Cinnabar placed her hands on her chest.

She straightened her back, placing her fists on her hips

Her hands fell from her side, as her strength faded away.

Her right hand returned to her chest.

Her left wiped her forehead.

She reached out to the horizon.

She wrapped her arms around herself.

Cinnabar turned from the cliff face and began walking away.

She pointed up with her finger.

Cinnabar threw her arms back.

Cinnabar's head whipped from side to side.

She turned to face the horizon again.

Cinnabar marched away.

She broke into a run.

A tear ran down her cheek.

Cinnabar came to a stop as a giant pit blocked her path. She could see lava bubble away at the bottom. She was on a volcano.

Cinnabar tore at her chest with her hands

With one movement she summoned her scythe.

Her scythe was flung out into the distance.

With one leap, Cinnabar threw herself from the edge.

She wrapped her arms around herself as she plummeted.

A pillar of molten rock spewed into the air as her body hit the lava. As she sunk, a final note rang out from her.

Cinnabar disappeared beneath the bubbling waves.

* * *

 _My name is Steven, and I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore. I tried accepting this whole 'Diamond' thing, but I couldn't even do that right. I've tried taking charge, and all I do is hurt my friends. Now I'm hurting myself…_

 _I'm done looking for Cinnabar today. I'm going home. We can try again tomorrow._

…

 _I couldn't help her._

 _I need help._

End of Chapter 19

* * *

 **7/2/2018: All Song Lyrics were removed from Chapter 19.**

 **For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**


	20. The Change

Chapter 20: The Change

Peridot fiddled with the small mechanism before her, twirling, twisting, and tinkering with the numerous rudimentary gears and bolts. The metal teeth clicked and clanked against her fingers, giving an uneven and harsh sound. Then they stopped. They turned smoothly now. Peridot raised the device up to the light and squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look. Was she done, she pondered. A loose screw fell and struck her visor before rolling onto the ground.

"Hhm," she grumbled, bringing the gearbox down. She let it go in midair, taking a moment to assure it stayed in place before going to retrieve the bit. She was certainly improving with her metal powers. "Stupid screw."

Strewn around Peridot was a pile of loosely lined metal parts and wires. They flowed around her, their pattern bearing a seemingly random organization. But Peridot knew exactly where every part was. The desecrated remains of Steven's microwave, toaster, and even television orbited her little workstation, tucked in the corners of the bathroom. Peridot leaned over to search for her missing screw, reaching for a piece of metal she believed it rolled under.

"Ow!" Peridot rubbed her forehead, having knocked into something as she leaned forward. She looked upwards and spotted her screwdriver staring back at her. She had left it floating there, for easy access. She grumbled to herself as she swiped it out of the air and tossed it to her left. "Stupid thing…"

The yellow tool swam through the air before knocking into more floating objects. The foot of Peridot's limb enhancers, the last piece she had of them, drifted back after colliding with the screwdriver. It itself knocked into Peridot's scanner device, causing some small bolts to float away from it. Peridot had been halfway through dismantling it for parts.

"Aha!" Peridot cheered, holding up the tiny screw. Keeping her eye on it, she blindly reached for her screwdriver, knocking away some wafting pieces of metal before finally grabbing the yellow tool. She carefully placed the tiny screw on the end of the screwdriver before returning to her gearbox. With one expert turn, she fastened the final piece. Peridot smiled with the device in hand before she took a deep breath. "Alright, I can do this."

Peridot placed the contraption on the ground, pointing an end with a pressure plate towards her. She extended her arm out and took an intense look at her work. She focused herself and _pushed_.

The device game to life, starting with the pressure plate being pushed down. The gears began turning and spinning, causing several pistons from the side of the device to push out. Then, the pressure plate was pushed back up by the device itself. The gears slowed for a moment before Peridot compressed the pressure plate with her metal powers again. The cogs accelerated and the pistons moved again, only faster. This cycle continued several times before a distinct whirring began ringing out.

"Yes!" Peridot threw her arms up, overwhelmed with joy. Her device had worked, converting continuous force into a back and forth motion.

Yet, Peridot would quickly regret throwing her hands into the air. The device rocketed upwards, following her powerful magnetic influence. Peridot yelped as the small piece of metal punched a hole into the ceiling, quickly accelerating into the sky. She stared at her new skylight for several seconds before sighing.

She threw her head back, laying herself against the tile floor. She contemplated whether she should go look for her invention or attempt to recreate it.

"I knew I should've made schematics," she said to herself.

" _You sure you're going to be okay, Steven_?" The voice of Connie from the house drew Peridot's attention. She stood up, excited and yet worried. She hoped everything went okay.

" _Yeah, I'll be fine,"_ she heard Steven reply. Peridot approached the door as a moment of silence occurred. Her earlier excitement faded. Steven sounded down, she thought. Connie continued from the other end of the door.

" _Steven, is there something you wanna talk about?_ " Connie pressed. Peridot could hear Steven shake his head.

" _I'm fine, Connie."_

Peridot jumped back as the door to the bathroom creaked open. Steven slid in, waving to Connie before shutting it behind him. He laid his back to the door, giving Peridot a weak smile as he did so. Peridot gained her own small grin, though it was quickly followed by a look of confusion as Steven remained pressing against the door.

He looked behind him at the wall of the bathroom, waiting for something. Then, finally, it came: footsteps.

After waiting for Connie to step away from the bathroom, Steven slid down to the floor. He tied his arms around his legs as the weak smile on his face fell into a frown.

"What happened?" Peridot asked, approaching him. Steven mumbled something out, barely audible. Peridot paused before she crouched down, putting a hand on his shoulder. Steven tensed up slightly. "Did you find her? Did you find Cinnabar?"

A moment passed before Steven nodded, burying his face into his arms. Peridot pursed her lips, unsure on how to proceed. This was a unique situation: the first time _she_ had to counsel _him_ , where she had to be the support.

She had to play this smart.

"Steven, you can talk to me. You _know_ you can talk to me," Peridot pleaded. She sat down next to him, putting her back to the wall. Her mind was trying to come up with something, trying to suss out what could have happened. What could have done this to Steven, _her_ Steven. She frowned. "Steven, _please_. Just talk to me."

Peridot wrapped her arms around Steven, giving him an awkward hug. After several minutes of silence, Steven relaxed. She hadn't noticed it before, but his breathing was erratic. Now, it calmed. After a few moments, he put his hand on Peridot's, gripping it for support. Peridot wanted to grimace, but she didn't. Steven was _warm_ , she realized. Really really warm.

Peridot was surprised as Steven laid his head on her shoulder, finally untying his arms. He kept holding her hand. Peridot stroked her fingers through Steven's hair. She didn't know why, but she felt it would help. Plus, she enjoyed the feeling of it.

"I was with Amethyst…" he began, mumbling under his breath. "We were searching all over the place, just trying to find her…"

Steven trailed off with a mumble, leaving the bathroom quiet.

"And you did," Peridot said, trying to keep him going. Steven nodded.

"We were in the Kindergarten," he continued. "Cinnabar was in that underground room."

Steven paused as he had a small snort of a laugh.

"Where you tried to kill me," he said. The two had a short chuckle between them, distracted by old memories. Still, Steven had to continue.

"She learned about the Cluster. The real one, not the one I made up," he exposited. He paused, remembering all the silly lies and fibs he had made up the past few weeks. A part of him didn't regret making them. "The way she reacted. Oh stars, I thought I had a chance."

"Oh, Steven…" Peridot held onto him tighter. "What did you do?"

"I tried talking to her. I tried showing her how bad everything was." Steven had what could only be considered a half laugh and half cry. "She was _crying_ , Peridot. She didn't want to do it."

"What? Do _what_ , Steven?" Peridot leaned forward to look Steven in the eyes.

"She didn't want to make a choice," he answered, looking to the side. His eyes locked with Peridot's. "She's hurt, Peridot. Stars, she's hurt and scared and doesn't know what to do."

"Scared? What could she be scared of, Steven?"

" _Me_ ," he replied. Steven let go of Peridot and buried his face in his hands. "She was afraid of _me_ , Peridot."

"But—"

"Because I'm _h-her_." Steven sputtered over himself, tears beginning to pour down his face. "Because I'm _Pink Diamond_."

Peridot looked at him with shock before she got to her senses.

"Steven, you're not her. Well, I mean you are her, but—" Peridot shut her mouth before quickly rephrasing herself. "—You're _more_ than just her. You're you, you're _Steven_. You're better than her."

"How am I supposed to believe that!" he exclaimed, causing Peridot to flinch. "Garnet looks at me differently; Amethyst looks at me differently; Even you looked at me differently!"

"Because we're _worried_ about you Steven, we're worried." Peridot held onto him tighter. " _I'm_ worried about you."

"Amethyst isn't. She's not worried," he said, rejecting what Peridot was telling him.

"What? Why wouldn't she be?" Peridot asked. Had something happened in the Kindergarten? Her mind went over a dozen possibilities before Steven answered.

"I _hurt_ her, Peridot. I hurt Amethyst." Steven clenched his eyes. "I lashed out because of Cinnabar and hurt Amethyst. And now she's _cracked_ because of me!"

"Amethyst's cracked?!" Peridot exclaimed, now causing Steven to be the one to flinch. He nodded weakly. "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Pearl's taking her to my mom's fountain," he explained. "But she's angry at me. I know it."

Peridot looked at him for several moments.

"What do you mean, you _know_ she's angry at you?" Peridot asked. "Have you not actually seen her angry?"

"Well, no."

"Then how do you know she is?" Peridot asked again. Steven pursed his lips.

"Because I hurt her."

"Did you _try_ to hurt her?" she prodded.

"No, but, I wasn't being careful," Steven said, shifting positions. "I hurt her because I didn't care enough to be careful."

"You _know_ that's not true." Peridot moved away from him, forcing him to sit up. She sat on her knees. "You care more than any of us, Steven. You _care_ about Amethyst. You _care_ about me. You even care about Cinnabar!"

"But—"

"No butts!" Peridot interrupted. "Stop thinking you're just like Pink Diamond, like _Rose Quartz_ , just because you made a mistake."

"But—"

"I said no butts!" Peridot threw her arms in the air. "You're so much better than you think you are Steven. You _convinced_ me of that, back at the barn."

Peridot held onto Steven by the collar of his cape.

"You're _not_ just Pink Diamond. You're not just Rose Quartz. You're _Steven_." Peridot pulled him in, awkwardly slamming her lips against his. Steven's eyes widened in shock before they slowly closed. After several seconds the two split apart. "And you're my _universe._ "

The two stared into each other's eyes, unsure on how to separate. Steven was taking short and deep breaths, surprised but not displeased by what Peridot did. His troubles seemed so far away now. He felt nothing but peace. His fears, his anxieties, everything. Gone.

Steven pulled Peridot in for a hug, holding her against his chest. His heart steadied, having been set off by Cinnabar sometime earlier. The two remained in silence for some time, just enjoying each other's presence. They didn't say a word, and yet, they spoke. Through the subtle shifts and wayward glances, through that, they spoke. They spoke through actions.

"You were right about Cinnabar," Steven said, brushing his fingers through Peridot's hair. "I couldn't change her."

He felt Peridot tense up. Did he go too fast, he thought.

"You're wrong," she answered. Peridot separated from him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Well, really I _was_ wrong, about Cinnabar. I thought that she was static, unchanging. That she was impossible to change."

Peridot stood up, walking to her workstation and leaving Steven with a look of confusion.

"But little did I know, my future _boyfriend_ was an expert in making the impossible possible." Peridot leaned down to pick up her screwdriver, as it had fallen when she saw Steven. He gained a small smile. This quickly disappeared.

"But I couldn't get her to become a Crystal Gem," he replied. "She's still on the run."

"I saw how far you got with her, Steven," Peridot said, picking up the foot of her limb enhancers. "It's stunning how far you got her to reject her programming."

Steven remained silent as Peridot tinkered with her foot.

"I mean, for _thousands_ of years, Cinnabar was said to be this unmovable pillar of the Diamond Authority." Peridot held up her work and looked level with it. "She was more my Diamond's right arm than a Gem. And in less than a month, you manage to get her to question all of that."

Steven frowned.

"That's only because she thought I was _her_ ," he muttered. Peridot walked up to him. "My mom."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize she knew that _when she dedicated her life to you._ " Peridot jabbed at Steven with her screwdriver. "She thought you were _you_."

Steven looked at Peridot, unsure of what to say. A part of him said she was wrong. Cinnabar must've just… _felt_ that he was a Diamond. That's why she liked him, nothing else. And yet deep down, he couldn't believe that. Another part of him said she was right. That he had almost made it.

He just needed to push a little more.

Steven's frown disappeared as he put a hand on his cheek. He wasn't sure what to think, what side of him to believe. But despite all of that, no matter what part of him he believed, it didn't matter. What he felt didn't matter. Nothing was going to change. He was still going to chase after her. He was still going to save her. But first…

"Thank you, Peridot," Steven said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Peridot smiled though she didn't look up. Her hands kept tinkering.

"You're welcome," she replied. "I'm coming with you on the next search, by the way."

"Wait, what?" Steven asked, surprised by Peridot's sudden request. His hand fell back to his side, brushing his cape back. "Really?"

"Yes," Peridot walked over to Steven's sink, placing her work on the porcelain. "Leaving you to face Cinnabar alone was a mistake. You need more support."

"But didn't you think it was too dangerous?" Steven wasn't in any way against Peridot coming on the mission. He just didn't want her to come because she felt she had to. If she had problems with coming before, what made now different?

Peridot smiled, turning back to him,

"Now, I have my own secret weapon," she explained. "It isn't ready yet. In fact, I'll need your help to finish it. But it'll ensure I can keep up with you."

"You could _always_ do that," Steven reassured, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hmph, your flattery will get you nowhere, Universe," Peridot said, bearing a hint of sarcasm. The two took a moment to just smile at one another. All at once, Steven pulled Peridot into another hug, surprising but not displeasing her. She had a chuckle, accepting the embrace.

"Thanks again," Steven commented, running his fingers through Peridot's hair. "For everything."

"It's fine," Peridot replied. She took a moment to bask in her glory. Today _she_ was the one to help him. _She_ was the one whose shoulder his head laid on when he needed it. _Her_ words of comfort now steadied his beating heart. She was finally _useful,_ she thought. She grinned.

"Peridot."

"Yes?"

"Why is there a hole in the ceiling?"

* * *

"You sure you're going to be okay, Steven?" Connie asked, facing him. The two were alone in the beach house. Pearl had taken Amethyst to Rose's fountain whilst Garnet had immediately left to meditate in her room. That left Steven and Connie alone in the house.

Connie felt the weight of Rose's sword shift on her back, hanging from the gym bag draped over her shoulder. Despite how comfortable she had gotten to using it, she still felt the weight behind the weapon. And ever since she learned the truth about Rose, that weight had only increased.

Steven stood with his back to her, his hand on the door. He looked up, putting on what was more of a cover than a smile. Still, he kept the weak grin up, inspiring some reassurance in Connie.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, pushing the door open. With that, Steven slipped into the bathroom, leaving Connie in silence. She stared at the door for several seconds, pursing her lips as she did so. A part of her was hoping he'd step out almost immediately. _She_ wanted to see him. S _he_ wanted to make sure he was okay. Steven was _her_ best friend.

Once she was sure he wasn't going to come out soon, Connie stepped away from the bathroom, entering the living room again. It was late, nearly 8. The house stood mostly silent, leaving it unnerving. She was used to so much noise and life to the home, now it felt empty.

Because it _was_ empty.

Connie plopped onto the couch, laying Rose's sword to the side as she did so. She crossed her arms, looking straight ahead, towards the kitchen. She'd just wait Steven out. He'd have to leave eventually, and she wanted to see him first when he did. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

Yet after many minutes of waiting, Connie slowly realized, he wasn't coming out soon. Sitting on his couch for what could be any amount of time would just be a waste of her time. She let her arms unfurl as she laid back, looking at the ceiling as she did so.

"Steeeeevennn," she moaned in frustration, pressing her palms against her eyes. "Why won't you _talk_ to me?"

This was so unlike Steven, she thought. Hiding things from her, going for support with someone else. It was completely out of character. And yet, she could put up with all of those oddities, all those things that confused her about him in all of this, if he just let her _help him_.

"Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Pearl," Connie said, opening her eyes. She glanced over at Rose's sword. It sat, unmoved from its scabbard. She wasn't sure why she expected it to have moved. As if the sword would come to life and give her advice about her problems. "Hmm."

That'd be really nice, actually. With no one else in the house, she could use someone to talk to, even if it was a magical talking sword. At least it was _someone_. She sat up.

Connie became suddenly conscious of the clothes she was wearing, noting the many wrinkles and stains that flowed down her body all the way to her shoes. She had visited Steven expecting to just stay for a few hours, not for over a week, doing work. Thus, she was left with one set of clothes, which she had slept in for two nights in a row.

"And I'm not going for a third," she muttered to herself, standing up. She either needed to wash off her current wardrobe or buy something new, she thought. And neither choice seemed appealing, considering her lack of spending money. And either way, she needed to take a shower. Connie walked through the front door, brainstorming for ideas.

As she walked down the beachside, Connie tried to focus on finding a place to wash up. Her mind, however, got the better of her as she began to think about Steven again. She was pulled towards the topic of him, tempted to let it usurp any previous thought. Connie wouldn't be beaten, however, as she forced herself to get off the subject. Unfortunately, this left her to fall into the very next thing in line: Cinnabar.

Completely untrackable.

Those were the words Connie used to describe Cinnabar. For after a solid day of searching through a dozen different locations with the likes of Garnet and Pearl, they had found nothing. She was nearly convinced they could only find Cinnabar when she wanted to be found. That was until, however, Steven and Amethyst had just stumbled upon her.

She didn't even know what she looked like. All of Connie's questions regarding the Gem had been given only the most practical answers by Pearl. Height, colour, weapon, that was all she was told. Nothing about how she acted, how she talked, not even a description of her face. Pearl simply ignored those questions, endlessly frustrating Connie. She just wanted to know _who_ she was supposed to be fighting.

Connie snapped back to reality, finding herself at the corner of Beach City without having come up with a plan of action. She didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do, about both her clothes or her desperate need for a shower.

As Connie looked down the length of the road, her eyes fell onto a building in the distance. She had a small smile as her answer came to her: The _It's a Wash_ Car Wash. Steven's Dad's shop, she thought.

"Mr. Universe has to have something," she said aloud, beginning her short journey. She traveled down towards the car wash, pausing occasionally to readjust her shirt or brush her hair back. She may look filthy, but that didn't mean she couldn't be presentable.

Connie stopped at the door, her eyes lingering on the neon sign above her. She felt slightly uncomfortable asking what she was about to. Yet, she just needed to get clean. The sweat was clinging to her body, making her feel sick and just _not normal_. She couldn't stand it for much longer. She'd just ignore her apprehension.

Connie knocked on the door several times, waiting as she heard shuffling from inside.

"Hey, I'm just about to close, so—" Greg froze as he opened the door, realizing he wasn't facing a customer. "—Connie?"

"Hey, Mr. Universe," Connie greeted as Greg pushed the door fully ajar. She raised her hand to give a salutation but stopped herself, realizing she had a visible sweat patch under her arm.

"What're you doing here so late? Steven didn't tell me you were visiting," he said, stepping outside. "And, uh, what happened to you?"

"I… haven't been having the best time the last three days," Connie explained, rubbing her arm. Greg looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. A realization came to him.

"Wait, three days? Have you been sleeping over with Steven?" he asked. Realizing he was leaving Connie to stand outside, he moved. "Why don't you come in?"

Greg closed the door as Connie stepped inside.

"So what's going on?" he asked. Connie took a look around, taking note of the interior of the car wash. She spotted a desk in the corner with stacks of papers and unopened letters sitting on it.

"Things haven't been going… _well_ with that Gem Steven found," she began, looking at the ground. Her back was towards him.

"Oh, right, what's her name. Cinnabar, was it?" Greg said, stepping past her. "I guess she didn't take hearing the truth that well? Probably really miffed with Steven, I imagine."

Connie looked up at him, pursing her lips.

"He hasn't told you anything yet, has he?" Connie asked, cocking her head. Greg shook no. She sighed, letting her arms fall to her side. "I'll tell you everything in a bit, but first, you wouldn't happen to have a shower I could use? I haven't touched water in half a week."

"Uh, sure," Greg said, suddenly becoming both worried and unnerved. He looked around before spotting a loose pile of towels by his desk. He walked over to it. "I've got a shower around back, it's pretty basic, but it should work."

He grabbed the stack of towels, meant to dry a customer's car, and turned with them in hand. Connie had followed him and took them from his grasp, surprising him.

"Anything'll do," she replied, turning. "Thanks, Mr. Universe."

Greg pursed his lips as Connie approached the door.

"Call me Greg," he said as she stepped outside.

* * *

Connie stepped out of the restroom, taking a deep breath of the fresh air as she did so. She took a moment to pause and flatten out her slightly damp shirt. Without any access to a washing machine, she had chosen to rinse, lather, and wring her clothes out in the shower, leaving them slightly damp but far more usable now.

She would have to actually put them through a wash sometime later. For now, however, they were more than acceptable. Now, she felt clean. She felt free.

She felt _human_.

Connie paused to reach back into the room, grabbing the pile of towels she had used. She wrapped them up and threw them over her shoulder, beginning her short trip to the front of the carwash. She turned the corner, pausing as she spotted Greg. He was sitting in the back of his van on the driveway leading up to the car wash. His feet dangled from the van, swinging back and forth as he strummed his guitar.

"I brought back your towels," Connie called, catching his attention. "Where do you want me to leave them?"

"Oh just park 'em by the door," Greg let a note ring out. "I'll move them later."

Connie nodded before turning to the entrance of the building. She pulled the towels off her shoulder and plopped them to the left of the door. Assured they weren't going to spill over onto the ground, she turned again.

"So, what's going on with this Gem business?" Greg asked, shifting over to give Connie room. She approached him before taking the spot at the back of the van.

"Mr. Universe… Greg, did Rose ever tell you about… herself?" she began, thinking this would be an easier way to start her explanation.

"What do you mean?" he replied, raising a brow to her question.

"I mean, like a secret, maybe? Something about who she was?" Connie reiterated. He looked at her, befuddled. A few moments passed before he strummed out a random note.

"Rose kept a lot of secrets, a lot I didn't need to know about," he answered. "I always kinda knew there was stuff she wasn't proud of. Comes with the whole 'dating the leader of an intergalactic rebellion' deal."

Connie had a small chuckle. Her smile, however, quickly soured.

"A few days ago, Steven learned something about his mom, something about _himself_. He hasn't been taking it well." Connie purposely tiptoed around the issue. She didn't feel like she should be the one to tell him.

"Is he okay? Should I go see him?" Greg put his guitar to the side, his voice suddenly taken by concern.

"He's fine, I think," Connie reassured. "Honestly, he's more worried about what's going on with Cinnabar than anything."

"You think?" Greg asked. "You're not sure?"

"Steven's… Steven's not really talking to me, right now," she explained, looking forward.

"Why, did something happen between you two?" he asked, leaning over to try and look her in the eye.

"No, he's just been, acting differently," Connie responded, looking at him. A silent moment took the two.

"So what's happening with Cinnabar?" Greg pushed on. "What's got Steven riled up."

"She's been on the run, for a few days now actually." Connie scratched the back of her neck. "Steven's having us go after her. He wants to _save_ her."

"Ah, so Steven's still running things, huh?"

"Still?" Connie looked up at him.

"Yeah, last I saw of Steven, he told me this whole thing with Cinnabar was his idea." Greg looked off into the orange skyline. "The Gems had basically put him in charge."

Connie thought back to the day before, when Steven had stood up against the Gems. He certainly didn't seem in charge then, fighting for his plan versus Pearl's. Connie wasn't about to tell Greg that, however. She didn't want to worry him with the idea of Steven rebelling against the Gems.

"Yeah," she answered. "But he's really torn up over her. I think he's blaming himself for what's going on."

A quiet moment took the two.

"That's Steven, alright." Greg's reaction caused Connie to stare at him, unsure of what he meant. Realizing she was confused, Greg put his hands up. "I mean, you know Steven. You ever met a kid with as big of a heart as him?"

"No…" Connie responded. Greg leaned back, anchoring his hands behind him.

"Steven, I mean, he loves _everyone_." He looked at her. "Getting worked up because someone he knows is going through stuff, well that's just natural for him."

"I know it is, it's just— He's scaring me!" Connie shot back. "He's not talking to me, not letting me know what's bothering him. Doesn't that worry you?"

"Of course it does," Greg said, his small smile turning into a distinct frown. His voice dropped to a far more serious tone. "I worry about Steven every single day, about things I honestly shouldn't be worried about."

"Yeah but—"

"I'm more worried about Steven than anything in my life." Greg sat up, resting his arms on his thighs. "It comes with the job."

Connie didn't say anything, keeping her eyes locked with Greg's for a few moments. She had no idea what to say. After a few tense seconds, she tore her gaze away as she looked forward, staring at the front of the carwash. She put a hand on the wall of the van.

"How do you do it?" she asked, not turning.

"Do what?" Greg's voice had returned to its lighter tone.

"How do you deal with it, worrying so much about him?" Connie paused as a small weak laugh broke through. "Because I really could use the advice right now."

"Hmph, I'm a dad. I deal with it the only way I know how." Greg picked up his guitar again. "I try my best to protect him."

"Protect him?" Connie asked, perhaps slightly stunned by the simplicity of the answer.

"Yup." Greg strummed his strings, letting out a uniquely sweet note. "Think that can work for you?"

Connie thought for a moment, pondering her answer. The immediate reaction she had told her this was silly. Of course she would protect Steven. That's what she's been doing this whole time, right?

Then it came to Connie.

Out of everything she had done the past three days, protecting Steven _was not_ one of them. Rather than making sure he was okay, she had demanded information from Pearl and Garnet when he was still unconscious. She sided against him on the issue of Cinnabar, teaming up with Pearl and Garnet against him instead. She wasn't even there to physically protect him against Cinnabar, instead staying with… Pearl and Garnet.

Connie stood up, catching Greg's attention as she did so. She put a fist up to her chest, looking into the distance, towards the temple. Without turning, she answered.

"Yeah, Mr. Universe."

"I told you, call me Greg," he cut in, causing her to have a small chuckle.

"I think I can do that, Greg. I can protect Steven. _I can do it for him_." She said that with a smile. Greg grinned himself as he too got off the back of the van. Connie turned to face him.

"Not really sure what that's all about, but I'm glad to hear you care as much as you do." Greg rested his guitar on his shoulder.

"If there's anyone I care about, it's Steven." Connie glanced back towards the temple again. "I'm gonna head back now Mr. Uni— Er, Greg. Thanks for letting me use your shower. And for the talk."

"Don't sweat it, kid. I've been needing the company." Greg closed the back of his van as Connie moved out of the way. "Good luck with everything, alright?"

"Thanks," Connie said with a chuckle as she began to leave. "I'm gonna need it!"

And with that, Greg was left alone.

* * *

Steven pushed against the inside of his bubble, driving himself forward like a hamster in its ball. Wrapped tightly in his right arm was a metal gearbox, wet and a bit scuffed, but otherwise undamaged. That was good, his journey wasn't for naught.

Water flowed past his bubble, appropriately creating air bubbles that floated upwards, towards the surface. Steven needed to get back to the beach soon, as he was slowly losing air. Occasionally he'd run into an awestruck fish. They'd slide off the side of his pink protection before darting away in fear. It wasn't every day you saw a teenage boy moving through your neck of the woods: the bottom of a bay.

After several minutes of walking, the top of the bubble hit air. Steven smiled as he went over the water's edge, seeing the sea move around him. His small smile became a huge grin as he saw who was waiting for him on the beach. He raised the device in his hands as he dismissed his bubble.

"Found it!" he exclaimed, excitement overtaking him. Seconds later, the water around him rushed in to soak the bottom of his pants. He hadn't gotten all the way onto the sand before breaking his bubble.

"Perfect," Peridot said, approaching him. She had a smile on her face as Steven got onto actual dry land. She initially reached for the gearbox he held but stopped to instead throw her arms around his neck. She squeezed. "Thank you!"

She was ecstatic that hours of work hadn't been lost to her silly mistake. That would've put a damper on her ability to finish her project before the next mission. She felt Steven drop his arms as he hugged her back.

"Ah, it was nothing," he said, separating from her. He held the gearbox in front of him.

"Nothing you do is nothing," Peridot replied, lightly jabbing his arm. She took her device from his hands, examining it for a second before holding it against her chest. The two held a calm silence between them, just staring into each other's eyes.

Their moment of quiet then came to a stop.

"Steven!" They heard a voice call. The two turned in surprise. Running towards them, down the beachside, was Connie. She sprinted towards them, bearing a wide grin.

"Connie!" Steven exclaimed, waving over to her. She came to a stop in front of the two. She paused to catch her breath, looking at Steven as she did so.

"You seem a lot better now," she said. "Did everything work out with you guys?"

"Yeah," Steven replied, bearing a smile. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

He glanced back at Peridot as he said that, putting a smile on her face.

"How about you?" Steven asked, noticing how damp her shirt and pants were. "And why are your clothes wet?"

"Oh yeah," Connie said, looking down at herself. "I had to go find a place to wash up and didn't have a change of clothing."

"Oh stars, did me and Peridot hold you up from the bathroom?" Steven asked, suddenly worried that he had bothered his best friend. Connie paused at Steven's choice of words before she laughed, easing his concerns.

"No, it's fine, Steven. I get it." Connie glanced at Peridot. "You guys had to talk, I get it."

"But—"

"Steven, _I get it_ ," she said for a third time. Steven closed his mouth, deciding to take her advice and let it go. A silent moment took the three before Connie continued. "So, you think you're ready to try again tomorrow? Looking for Cinnabar, I mean?"

"Yeah," he replied, glancing at Peridot again. "I think I know exactly what we're gonna do next."

He looked back at Connie.

"I'll be ready for her next time," he said, bearing confidence he hadn't felt in some time.

"As will I," Peridot said, stepping forward to stand abreast with Steven.

"Wait, you're coming too, Peridot?" Connie asked, slightly shocked and mostly curious. "I thought you wanted to stay behind?"

Peridot nodded.

"In the past, I've excluded myself from missions on the grounds of my… deficiency in upper body strength." Peridot pursed her lips as she looked down at her gearbox. "All. All body strength."

Steven had a snort he quickly tried to bury.

"But I've been working on something to make up for that!" Peridot held up her creation, presenting the open gear face. "I'll have to work through the night to finish it before tomorrow, but I'll be able to get it done."

Connie looked at the metal contraption, trying to understand what it was meant to do.

"So that's going to make you stronger?" she asked. Peridot nodded, putting a small smile on Connie's face.

"Then let me help," she said, taking a step forward. "Anything that'll help Steven is worth my time."

"Yeah, I'll pitch in too," Steven added on, gaining stars in his eyes. Peridot and Connie? Pulling an all-nighter and inventing stuff? The sight would be incredible, he thought. "I can get you guys drinks and snacks and stuff."

Peridot snorted.

"That won't be necessary," she replied. "I can handle the construction by myself. Besides, you two are human. You need your sleep… apparently."

Connie pursed her lips.

"You sure you'll be fine?" she asked.

"Yes," Peridot reassured, holding up her work. Connie spied out the gearbox's design again. Her eyes laid on one of the gears. She grabbed the device still in Peridot's hand and pulled her closer.

"So what does that do exactly?" she asked, curious. Peridot smiled, relishing the opportunity to show off.

"Ah, well. That gear is an important stabilizer," Peridot began as she and Connie dived into the makings of her gearbox. Steven smiled at the sight, contrasting it in his mind with their first meeting weeks ago. This was nice, he thought. A good way to end what was a really cruddy day.

Steven frowned, looking off to the side as he did so. There was one thing missing in all of this. One thing that would make this even better: Ame—

"Y'all ain't starting a harem without me are you!" A voice ripped through the beachside, causing Steven's head to whip in shock. His eyes widened in surprise as Peridot and Connie looked up at the source of the call.

Standing high above them, on the railing of the beach house, was Amethyst, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. She pulled down the front of her shirt, revealing her healed and uncracked Gem. Steven gained a toothy grin as she leapt down, landing on the sand below.

"Amethyst!" Steven cried, rushing forward to meet his friend. Amethyst opened her arms up, accepting Steven's hug all at once. The two held that for a moment before parting. Connie and Peridot approached them.

Steven was filled with joy, his memories from earlier that day drifting away. Everything was great now. It felt like nothing could go wrong, he just knew it. He promised to himself in that moment; everything was going to work out. He was going to make sure of that.

On the edge of Steven's vision, a white butterfly fluttered past.

Pearl looked down from inside the beach house, spying out from the front window. She watched as Amethyst joined the friendly conversation, talking between Steven, Peridot, and Connie. She put a hand on Steven's shoulder, tugging him closer as she wrapped an arm around his neck. A laugh erupted between the four.

Pearl turned away, blinking slowly and taking several deep breaths. It was like she didn't even know, she thought. That she had nearly died today. How that _brute_ had nearly shattered her. Pearl placed her fingers on her temples as she made her way to _the_ temple. Before stepping onto the warp pad, she paused and turned.

Her eyes fell on the pink fabric draped on the doorknob of the bathroom. She had noticed Steven's cape when she came back with Amethyst, but didn't think of it beyond that. A part of her wanted to take the cape and destroy it, remove it from the house and their lives. But she quickly gave up on that, choosing instead to turn away again.

Without pause, she entered the temple.

* * *

 _My name is Steven. And I'm a Crystal Gem. And a Diamond, I guess. That doesn't matter though. What matters is what I'm going to do. I'm going to save Cinnabar. I'm going to show her that Earth is worth it, that_ _ **she's**_ _worth it._

 _I won't stop until I find her._

 _I can do this!_

 _I know I can…_

End of Chapter 20


	21. The Encounter

Chapter 21: The Encounter

"I can't believe we're letting her do this," Pearl's voice rang out, cutting through the chatter of the party. Moments later, a response came.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it," Peridot said, her words bent by the grin on her face. She took a few heavy steps forward, the mechanical parts wrapped around her body whirring with every movement. The gearbox on her back stopped for a moment before changing directions, singing as its gears picked up speed.

Peridot stood a good five foot now, supported up by metal stilts that snuggled her soft-footed feet. Pistons and joints ran up the sides of her legs to her waist, where a strong strap held her in place. They attached to the gearbox on her back, which gave each part the force it needed to move. Another set of joints and pistons ran down Peridot's right arm, ending at a basic set of metal claws that wrapped over her fingers. A set of three barrels laid parallel to her forearm, rattling with each step.

Peridot would occasionally spin the three barrels, assuring the gears didn't get caught on anything and that the device would still fire. It'd be bad if it jammed when she needed it.

This was Peridot's secret project, a basic and cobbled together replacement for her limb enhancers. It gave her nearly all of her previously lost height, and increased her strength and speed, along with a few more tricks for a sticky situation. It was entirely powered by the basic application of her magnetic powers: a continuous force in for a back and forth motion out.

Once she mastered her powers further, she'd be able to make something more like her old set. For now, however, these were sufficient.

Peridot's contribution to the day's search was certainly the topic of interest to the party of six. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie and even Steven watched with a mixture of amazement and hesitation as Peridot proudly marched in the front of the group, taking the lead as they searched the first location of the day.

Speaking of the location, the Crystal Gems today found themselves somewhere in eastern France, a few kilometers out from a city known as Perle des Alpes. Steven had asked Pearl what the name meant, only for her to smile and dismiss his question. It was unimportant, she said. What _was_ important was where they were searching.

The six marched down the edge of a lake that stretched off into the distance, water to their left and a forest to their right. It was about midmorning. The sun was reflecting off the bright blue water giving it a wonderful reflective effect. Steven and Connie resisted the urge to just stop and stare at the mountain at the other side of the lake, the green trees coating the rock face with a thick layer of pine brush. For now, they could only steal the occasional glance. They'd have to come back here sometime soon.

Steven moved to the right, walking alongside Peridot's left. His cape billowed from his shoulders, flowing with the warm wind that blew against it. He looked into the treeline before smiling. A flock of white butterflies were fluttering past them.

"Aren't they pretty, Peridot?" he said, his eyes locked with the kaleidoscope of white insects. Peridot looked up at the trees, kicking her limbs into automatic as she glanced at the sight. After a moment, she smiled.

"Yes, they're quite nice," she replied, letting her eyes rest on the comfortable sight. She resisted the urge to let her eyelids close, her slight stint of exhaustion calling to her. That all-nighter hadn't been as easy as she thought it'd be and she was beginning to miss her first experience with sleep. "Pretty…"

Connie looked up at where the two were watching, pursing her lips as she did so. She was unsure of what the two were looking at. She walked to the right, taking the spot to Steven's left as they trekked forward.

Pearl stood towards the back of the party, glaring forward as she kept pace with the group. Her eyes stayed locked with the three leading the search, an unsettling feeling sitting in her chest. She grumbled to herself, unsure of what was bothering her. Not even starting today's search in one of her favourite locations could raise her mood. She had a bad feeling about today, she just knew it.

"What troubles you, Pearl?" Garnet's voice caught her attention, causing her to turn. The stoic Gem looked back at Pearl, her arms crossed as the two kept walking. Pearl's face softened.

"Am I really that easy to read?" she began, glancing at Steven, Connie, and Peridot. Garnet nodded, followed by Pearl running her fingers through her hair. "She could turn with that and fire at Steven at any moment if she wanted to."

"You know she wouldn't do that," Garnet replied. Pearl pursed her lips.

"Yes, that's true. It's just—"

"You're afraid of Steven being hurt again," Garnet said, finishing her sentence. Pearl looked at her before having a chuckle.

"I guess I am that easy, huh?" she said, looking forward.

"Yes. Of course, a bit of Future Vision never hurt," Garnet replied, bearing a grin. Pearl gave Garnet a minor shove, slightly annoyed that she'd use Future Vision to tell what she was going to say. Garnet smirked, taking the hit. The two walked in silence for some time before Garnet spoke up again. "Do you remember, the day we found Cinnabar in her ship?"

"How could I forget? Exploring that darn pit was the worst decision I've made in recent memory," Pearl replied, putting a hand on her chest. She huffed.

"You asked me something, before we went down into that pit." Garnet looked over at the three. "Do you remember what it was?"

Pearl gave it a moment of thought.

"About Steven's future with Peridot?" she asked. Garnet nodded, befuddling Pearl. Why would she randomly bring that back up again, she thought. "So, what do you see?"

"My Future Vision is still quite fuzzy, but I can tell, he'll be… happy." Garnet's smile turned to a frown towards the end.

"Happy, huh?" Pearl mumbled, looking forward.

"Yes."

"Happy…"

* * *

The group had searched the lakeside and surrounding forest for hours, looking for any signs of Commander Cinnabar. Their search time wasn't helped by the many minutes someone in the party would spend to just take in the surroundings. From Steven and Peridot stopping to gaze at the butterfly swarms, to Connie observing the local fauna, to even Pearl pausing to ogle at the beautiful mountainside, they wasted perhaps more time than they cared to admit.

No one was looking forward to encountering Cinnabar again.

With the lakeside of Perle des Alpes cleared, the Crystal Gems needed to head off to the second location for that day. After going over the list of places that could be reached by warp pad, one stood out: The Strawberry Gem Battlefield.

The location had actually already been scouted out by Connie, Pearl, and Garnet the day earlier. With the revelation of Cinnabar knowing about the Cluster, however, the chances of her being there were greatly heightened. She could be looking for ship parts to leave the planet, or even a way to contact Homeworld.

The party marched through a thin path in the strawberry bushes, trying and failing to remain quiet as they explored the field. Peridot still led the group, her limb enhancers carving a slightly wider trail for everyone else to walk down. The metal claws on her right hand easily cut through whatever brush blocked their way and her powerful new gravity connectors could kick aside any stone that stood in their path.

Steven stared off to the right, his eyes keeping locked with a huge battle axe that stuck out from the ground. He was suddenly reminded that this was, in fact, a battlefield. Gems had been shattered here. Steven tried distracting himself by looking at a cloud of butterflies in the distance. Though, even this unnerved him slightly. Hadn't they seen those back at the lake?

"You okay, Steven?" Connie called, approaching. Steven tore his gaze away from the right, taking a moment to glance at the moving group as he did so. Peridot still headed them with Amethyst right behind her. The two were mindlessly chatting about nothing important. A few meters back from them, Pearl and Garnet followed, protecting their rear. Steven brushed his cape back as he faced Connie.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous," he answered, putting on an anxious laugh towards the end. Connie frowned, shifting the weight of Rose's sword off her back. She let the scabbard lie perpendicular to her body.

"Worried about Cinnabar?" she asked looking down the path they were walking. One of the many floating islands the battlefield housed approached them from the distance.

"Am I that obvious?" Steven asked, giving a small smile.

"No," she replied with a chuckle. "It just takes a jam bud to read your mind."

Steven laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm worried about her. I hope she didn't get the wrong idea from yesterday," he lamented. Connie frowned, gripping the scabbard of Rose's sword.

"Still trying to save her, huh?" she asked. Steven nodded, looking at her.

"Yup," he replied. Connie pursed her lips before snorting with something that could only be described as a half sigh and half laugh. She put a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Whatever happens, Steven, we'll stick through it," Connie said. "Right?"

"Right," Steven said, nodding with a grin. The two bumped fists. "We'll—"

"Hold it."

The group froze in place as Peridot came to a halt, blocking their progression through the field. Her voice echoed through the air for just a moment, as the sudden silence failed to muffle it. They realized the ground a few dozen meters away gave out, meaning the path they were following would eventually end in a cliff. The edge was far off, however, what caused Peridot to stop their progress now?

"I think I saw something," she whispered, causing the party to immediately grow tense. The Gems summoned their weapons whilst Connie unsheathed Rose's sword. Steven was left bewildered for a few seconds before he called out his shield.

"Where?" Garnet asked marching to the front of the party. She raised a gauntlet to guard her chest as Peridot pointed off to the right. Her clawed finger directed everyone's eyes to a floating island at the party's two o'clock.

"Up there," she stage-whispered. A series of smaller islands provided a less than convenient path to the top, though the Gems weren't deterred. Garnet rushed forward.

"Gems, _move_ ," Garnet quietly ordered as she ran to the edge and leapt, landing two island steps up. Pearl quickly followed her, rushing past Peridot and Steven. Seconds later, Amethyst ran off and flung her whips, swinging herself up the next step.

"See y'all up top," Amethyst said, pulling herself up. Peridot grinned as only she, Connie, and Steven were left behind. Her gearbox began to whir loudly as she crouched down. She took one look at Steven and shot him a smile.

"Try to keep up." With that, Peridot shot up, leaping leagues ahead of the two. In a single jump, she landed on the third floating island step. Connie and Steven ran to the end of the cliff, desperate to keep pace. They halted just before the edge, realizing there was a good fifteen meter gap before them.

"We're going to be left behind," Connie exclaimed as silently as she could, taking a step back. Steven smiled before turning to her, extending his arm out.

"No we're not," he said, offering his hand. Connie looked at him for a moment before gripping his palm. He grinned. "Hold on tight."

"Steven, what're you—" Connie recoiled as Steven's hair suddenly began to glow, turning a bright pink. His eyes changed colour, gaining diamond shaped pupils. "Ahh!"

His hands then caught fire, drenching her in warm, if slightly unpleasant, heat. Steven was _Shining_. She didn't have a moment to question Steven's transformation before he gripped her wrist tightly. He turned and crouched down. Then, in one motion, he leapt.

Connie gasped, expecting to rocket through the air at high speeds. But after the initial boost, she found herself and Steven instead slowly meandering through the air. She looked down at the strawberry fields below before up at Steven. She paused, staring at the transformation that had taken place.

After a few more seconds, the two gently landed on the first island platform.

"You okay?" Steven asked before they continued. Connie opened her mouth to respond but paused and shook her head. She then smiled.

"Yeah, let's keep going!" she said. Steven grinned back. The two turned and ran forward, making the next jump together.

The two rose higher and higher, making each leap up in rapid succession. Their amount of time in the air decreased with each leap, as Steven made their descent faster. After about a minute, the two had already caught up with the other Gems.

"Oh sh—" Amethyst yelped in surprise as Steven and Connie flew past her, landing and leaping on a floating island in one motion. She paused for a moment before speeding up.

Steven and Connie then passed Pearl. Her head whipped to attention as the two overtook her. Seconds later, they passed Peridot, who paused to watch them gain on Garnet. She smiled, continuing her trek upwards.

Finally, the leader of the Crystal Gems herself, Garnet, came to a stop just before the final large island. She turned, gaining a small smile as Steven and Connie leapt over her, landing at their destination.

"Whoa!" Steven and Connie yelped as they skidded to a stop. Dirt and pink grass sprayed out from their feet as they used the ground to slow themselves. Before they could get steady, Garnet arrived, followed quickly by Peridot and Pearl.

Amethyst's whip shot above their heads, which Garnet caught over her shoulder. Moments later, Amethyst pulled herself up, landing beside the other five. With the party regrouped they all turned to face the structure on the floating island. Steven let the fire and pink disperse from his body. He shook his head, blinking several times before his pupils returned to normal.

Connie didn't question it as she pulled out Rose's sword again.

Before the Crystal Gems stood what could only be described as a pile of rubble, the remains of a simple fortress that had a large stone crash through its roof. It was no bigger in area than Steven's house. Thick purple vines crawled up the side of the few walls that remained, ironically supporting the building as it bound the crumbling walls together.

"Let's move," Garnet whispered, resummoning her gauntlets and moving forward. They were sure they hadn't seen anything run or jump away on their way up here, so if Peridot had actually seen something, it'd be here. Steven summoned his shield again as he rushed to stand abreast with Garnet. The rest of the group followed.

"Hmm," Peridot muttered to herself, spinning the barrel on her forearm. She paused as Garnet looked inside the front entrance, peeking her head around the crumbled corner of stone. Peridot was nervous.

Garnet entered, followed quickly by Steven. Their path to the right was blocked, so the party went left, going down the cramped and dark hallway. Pearl lit up her gem as she went in, illuminating the pathway. They traversed the short corridor, taking a right soon after. They continued down the next hall remaining silent as they did so.

"Hold it," Garnet froze, putting her hand up to pause the group.

The hall had given away to a large room, with holes in the ceiling letting in streams of light. Steven stepped past her, brushing his cape back as he did so. The room was filled with more rubble and dust, with bushels of strawberries growing from each corner. He ignored the brightly coloured dust at his feet.

Then a motion caught his eye.

"Cinnabar?" he asked, speaking into the darkness. The Gems pooled into the room behind him, bearing their weapons. Connie and Peridot stood by his side, holding up their sword and turret respectively. More movement from the corner prompted Steven to push their weapons down. "Guys, hold up. Give me a second."

Steven took a few steps forward, taking a deep breath as he did so.

"Cinnabar, can… Can we talk?" he asked. Silence followed, aside from more shuffling. She was hiding in the opposite corner, he thought. He could just barely see her. "I know… I know you're angry with me. I'd be angry too, if I were you."

Steven paused for a moment as he thought.

"I _was_ angry, like you are." Steven ran his fingers through his hair. "But I didn't try to make you angry. I wasn't trying to trick you, I just wanted you to be hap—"

Steven was cut off after the shuffling from the corner grew faster and faster. He raised an eyebrow, looking back at his party in confusion. They shrugged as he turned back, extending his hand out into the darkness.

"Cinnabar?" he asked. Then, eyes shined through the darkness. A new sound cracked the quiet he had grown accustomed to: _growling_. Steven took a step back, his pupils dilating in realization. He turned. "Get back!"

The room suddenly exploded with action as the creature that was decidedly _not_ Cinnabar pounced. Steven dove behind Connie and Peridot, who leapt into action. Connie twirled, swinging the broad end of her blade into the hidden creature's chest. As it rocketed back, Peridot's barrels began to spin, pouring out a spray of metal scrap.

Yelps of pain erupted from the creature, quickly silenced as Amethyst's whip shot out and wrapped around its chest. She pulled it back towards her. Garnet leapt forward, slamming her fist into it as it accelerated toward them. It spun in midair, untangling from Amethyst's whip in the process. Garnet landed past it.

Steven stood up, patting dust off his pants and cape.

Pearl rushed forward, the long whipping tail of the creature spinning through the air over her head. It swung at them, a long blade at the end of the tail slicing through the air. Using her spear, Pearl blocked its strikes, protecting the others.

"Woah!" Amethyst called. The creature didn't have a chance to hit the ground before Amethyst's whip wrapped around it again. She went into a Spin Dash, rocketing around the monster several times. She came to a halt and pulled her whip tight, locking it in place.

Peridot and Connie leapt forward, holding their weapons up to the creature's face as Garnet wrapped her gauntlets around its shoulders. Moments later, Pearl thrusted her spear down, pinning its tail to the ground, eliciting a pained roar from the monster.

The room fell silent, except for the muffled fidgeting of the creature itself.

"Are you guys okay?" Steven asked, worry in his voice.

"We're fine, Steven," Peridot replied, shoving the barrels of her weapon into the creature's neck. Steven stood quiet for a moment, looking at the sight before him. After a few seconds, Garnet pushed it forward, bringing their catch into a stream of light.

"Keeesh!" It hissed, not liking the bright illumination. Its snout stuck far from its face, snarling and snorting in frustration. It resembled some kind of big lizard, almost like a komodo dragon. Its skin was a dark grey and a near black gem shined out from behind one of its two twitching ears. The long tail that was still pinned to the ground was similarly dark, with a blade that was obsidian black. "Gkashhh!"

Steven frowned.

"It's… not her," he said, considering the unlikely situation that she had somehow been corrupted between yesterday and today. He scratched the side of his neck. "We should keep going."

"Got it," Connie said nodding. With one motion, she plunged her sword into the monster, silencing its growling. In the next moment, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, pushing the Gems back. Amethyst's whip fell to the ground as Garnet dusted off her gauntlets. Pearl pulled her spear from the ground, dismissing it as Peridot stepped back, giving the other Gems some breathing room.

Garnet leaned down to pick up, bubble, and dismiss the monster's gem.

"We should leave," she started, walking to one of the walls. "We've wasted enough time here."

Steven opened his mouth to reply but recoiled in shock as Garnet slammed her fist through the wall she approached, creating a sizeable new exit. Stone, dust, and vines sprayed over the edge, free falling to the ground below. She stepped outside, followed quickly by Pearl. Amethyst looked at the three others still in the room before shrugging and leaving as well.

Steven, Connie, and Peridot stood in the room for a moment. Steven twirled to face Connie.

"Oh my stars, guys, that was amazing!" he said, the excitement only then hitting him. "The way you spun and hit it back like a baseball!"

Steven turned and faced Peridot, putting his hands on the sides of her arms.

"And that thing with the cannon was crazy, Peridot!" he exclaimed. "You were like brrrrrr and _pow pow pow_ and wow!"

Steven stood back, wrapping his arms around the two's shoulders. He pulled them close, eliciting a laugh from the two. Connie and Peridot glanced at one another, gaining half a smile as they did so. Steven then let them go.

"It was nothing, Steven," Connie said, resting the broad end of Rose's sword on her shoulder. She blushed slightly. "I was just reacting, really."

"Well not me," Peridot said, touching her chest with her unaugmented hand. She put on a familiar pompous voice. "Everything I did was carefully planned out."

"Hmph, sure it was," Connie said bearing some sarcasm. Peridot rolled her eyes as Steven laughed and hugged the two again.

"Come on," he said, approaching the doorway. His hair lit up with a now familiar bright pink. Fire coated his hands. He paused, turned, and smiled. "Let's keep up."

In the corner of his vision, a white butterfly passed.

* * *

After so many hours of traversing the quiet strawberry fields, Steven had taken the lead in front of Peridot, enlisting Connie's help with clearing the way. The two chatted and talked about basically everything as they blazed the path forward. Rose's sword sliced through bush after bush, spreading a thick layer of crushed strawberry over the weapon's blade. Connie grinned.

"I think we have enough here for a jam bud session later," she said, pausing.

"Hehe," Steven laughed, running his finger across the dull end of the sword. He took a lick of the pure strawberry puree. "Blegh, needs more sugar."

" _How_?" Connie said through her laughs. "It's pure sugar!"

"They add more don't they?" Steven asked, pushing past a bush. In the distance, he could just about see a structure. He paid no mind to it.

"I think you're just spoiled on sugary treats," Connie joked. "We gotta cut down on your intake."

The two had a laugh between them.

Pearl looked at the two from a distance, distracting herself from her task of keeping an eye out for Cinnabar. If there was anyone who needed a distraction from Cinnabar, it was Pearl. Laughter erupted from the two friends, putting a small smile on Pearl's face. For a moment, she considered slipping off into nostalgic daydreaming. But no, she told herself. She had to remain at least somewhat attentive.

She didn't catch the structures approaching in the distance.

Connie swung Rose's sword again, clearing a wide streak of the path. Good form, Pearl thought. Despite the time she had been away, Connie wasn't slacking off with her training. That would be indispensable when they faced off with Cinnabar. Pearl pursed her lips, looking off to the horizon on her right. In general, she thought, Connie was indispensable.

Amethyst let out a long, exasperated, and exaggerated sigh. She had to admit, she was _bored_. Absolutely, positively, undeniably bored. Beyond the little incident they had back on that floating island a few hours ago, they had done nothing but walk for forever. She needed to pump some adrenaline. Amethyst frowned.

It wasn't like she _wanted_ to face off with Cinnabar proper right now. In fact, if she could put that off forever, she'd be totally happy. It was just more like she wanted anything to do. She'd even do something she'd usually consider boring, like talking.

Amethyst glanced back at Pearl and Garnet. The two were still covering the group's rear, stoically keeping watch. At least, Garnet was. Pearl seemed to be absentmindedly staring forward, a dumb little smile on her face. Amethyst followed her line of sight, landing on Connie in front of her. The teen sliced a wide area of brush, letting out a laugh as she did so.

Amethyst immediately went over every embarrassing or bad implication she could think of before dismissing her thoughts entirely. She didn't have the motivation to think up a way to use this to annoy Pearl right now. She sighed. This was going to be a long haul trek.

A structure in the distance caught her attention for a moment, though she quickly ignored it. Someone else would point it out in time.

Peridot whipped her augmented hand through the air, allowing a spray of strawberries to coat the bush she walked past. The sweet puree had gotten itself into every nook and cranny of the pulleys and gears. That was the actual reason she had stepped back from trailblazing, her fear that it would disable her new limb enhancers. She'd need to work on plate coverings when she returned home.

For now, she had to finish cleaning them.

Peridot spun the barrel on her arm, causing another spray of strawberry to shower out. A glob of it struck her visor. She grumbled as it ran down her face, leaving a streak of sugary water. She wiped it away, cleaning her visor for a few moments before looking straight ahead. It was at that point that she noticed the structures in the distance.

There were several of them, standing about ten feet tall, grouped together in am approaching clearing about fifty meters across. They stood silent and unmoving. Peridot pursed her lips. Something about them unnerved her. She didn't say anything as she returned to cleaning her limb enhancers.

Someone else would point them out soon.

Garnet readjusted her visor, spotting and taking note of the structures in the distance. They'd be passing through them soon, she thought. Though she didn't have a perfect memory of the strawberry fields, she knew exactly where they were headed. And she didn't like it.

The battleship graveyard.

Connie sheathed Rose's sword, having cut into the clearing the party was approaching for a while now. She and Steven entered first, followed quickly by the others. Their halfway organized line quickly dissolved as they spread out, passing through the pillars of wreckage.

"Pretty, uh, creepy huh?" Steven commented, slowly parting his cape from the front of his shoulder. His eyes followed the top of each pile, looking for some kind of pattern. Each one, however, was completely unique in all but one way: they were utterly destroyed.

"This is where a fleet of fighter battleships crashed," Pearl said, running a hand over one of the ships with a slightly more intact hull. "Dozens and dozens of Gem pilots shot down all at once."

"Do you know which side it was?" Connie asked, slightly dreading her own question's answer. Pearl had a weak smile.

"You know, I don't even remember." She stepped away from the ship, summoning her spear as she did so. "It's been so long…"

"Look alive, Gems," Garnet called, keeping her voice abnormally low. She summoned her gauntlets. "Cinnabar could be looking for parts to escape the planet. We're searching behind each crash site, leave no stone unturned."

The group spread out slightly, but still kept within earshot of one another. They searched around each corner, weapons primed in case they found themselves face to face with the Commander. Even Steven held his shield in front of him.

A silence took the team, as they didn't want to alert Cinnabar of their presence. So the only sound they heard was the rustle of feet through grass and the whistling of the wind. It was more than a little unnerving. More often than not, Amethyst or Peridot would look back to make sure the group wasn't being picked off, leaving them the last to be attacked.

Connie herself stuck close to Pearl, following her lead through the ruined remains of the crashed ships. She too would look back, making sure the two never accidentally strayed too far. And, of course, to keep an eye on Steven. Garnet stuck it alone, though not really. She'd look back to make sure everyone else was safe.

The only one who never looked back was Steven. His eyes kept straight ahead, looking past every ship and every crash. He was going to find her, he thought. That was what he was here to do. Minutes after that thought passed his mind, he froze.

Steven came to a quiet, yet screeching, halt, hands swinging behind him as he nearly fell over. Seconds later, his party stopped as well, remaining silent but raising their weapons. A distinct shifting sound had caught their ears.

Steven balanced himself, putting a hand on the metal he stood next to. His head turned, aligning with the direction he had heard the sound. Meanwhile, the Gems approached him from behind.

"Do you think—" Connie didn't finish that sentence as Garnet put her hand up, silencing her. They all tensed up as another sound rung out, quiet, yet still able to shatter the stillness. Steven sharply inhaled, as he recognized the sound. It was distinct and undeniable: The sound of a blade through metal. He nodded, his face tightening.

"Let's go."

The group took off, abandoning any attempt to remain totally silent. Steven led the charge, his cape flapping in the wind behind him. He was followed closely by Garnet, who despite her best efforts could only barely keep up behind him. Past them were Pearl and Amethyst, carrying their weapons as they tried to keep pace.

Connie gasped as Peridot grabbed onto her forearm, lifting her up and running after the Gems, ensuring they wouldn't get left behind. She held on for dear life, trying to not have her arm ripped from its socket.

Steven's eyes narrowed, another sound prompting him to readjust his trajectory. They were getting closer, he thought. The wreckages began to grow farther apart as they increased in size. Where they started off being ten feet tall, now they were thirty.

Another ring made Steven shudder, adjusting his direction one last time. His cape whipped violently through the air. As they came to the end of the graveyard, they locked onto the very final pile. Cinnabar had to be there.

Steven took a leap forward, jumping past the pile and turning to face the back. Seconds after he landed, the Gems came to a sharp stop behind him, weapons primed.

"Cinnabar, I lo—" Steven paused his blurting confession as he realized quite quickly what he was looking at. "—I'm looking at a rabbit."

The Gems let out a collective sigh as the small animal before them turned. Its nose twitched in confusion, as it was suddenly the center of attention of the six. The navy blue bunny nibbled on a fallen strawberry before picking it up with its mouth and running away. Steven ran his fingers through his hair, his heartbeat slowing down.

"Guess it was nothing, heh?" Steven faced the Gems before suddenly freezing again, his eyes widening.

Before him, about fifteen feet back stood _Cinnabar_ , staring at him with a look of shock, a stack of metal under her left arm. Her right hand held her scythe, midway through cutting the wreckage in front of her. The Gems turned and backed away at Steven's reaction. Connie pulled out Rose's sword in one motion.

A moment of tense silence followed, both sides unsure of what to do. They remained frozen, eyeing each other.

Steven was the one to break the quiet, stepping forward and past the Gems. They tensed up as he stopped in front of them, dismissing his shield. A gust of wind began to blow his cape to the right. He took a deep breath.

"Cinnabar, can… Can we talk?" he began. Cinnabar stared at him, her hand still gripping her scythe. "I know… I know you're angry with—"

Steven flinched as Cinnabar pulled her scythe back, cutting free the piece of metal she was working on. She turned and dismissed her weapon before picking up the sliced scrap. Steven gave her a look of confusion before he continued.

"—With me. I'd be angry too, if I were you." He tried his best to get through his long spiel, hoping he could convince her before she inevitably ran away again. "I… I _was_ angry, like you are."

Cinnabar turned again and put down her armful of metal, dusting her hands off as she stood up. This entire time, she hadn't said a word. Steven paused before gulping.

"The— The point is, I wasn't trying to make you angry, I wanted you to be happy!" he blurted out, getting to his point as quickly as possible. "So what do you say, we stop all this, and come—"

It came in a blur. In one moment, Cinnabar stood before him. Her eyes were closed. She took a deep breath. In the next, her blade was inches from his face. He saw nothing in between.

"Oh stars."

Steven dodged to the right, falling to the ground as he gasped. The silence of the field was shattered as the Gems leapt back, all reacting to Cinnabar independently. Peridot pulled Connie away, as her back was to a wreckage site.

"Steven! Move!" Garnet called out, skidding against the ground as she flew back. The ground rumbled as she pushed against the dirt, rocketing herself forward. Steven barely managed to stand up before she and Cinnabar clashed, mere centimeters off the ground.

"Cinnabar! Listen, just— Just wait, please!" Steven ran closer, cupping his hands to try and scream over the combat taking place. Cinnabar slammed Garnet into the ground, not reacting to his pleas. She jumped to her feet and swung her scythe down. Garnet swiped at Cinnabar's legs forcing her back as she got to her feet. Steven continued. "Cinna—"

Garnet dashed at Cinnabar again, only for her to sidestep her attack. Cinnabar caught her gauntlet strike with the hilt of her blade, throwing Garnet away with one swing.

"Okay now we can—"

Amethyst and Pearl converged on Cinnabar from opposite sides. Amethyst's whip arched through the air, and yet in a blink of an eye, it fell to the ground in pieces. Amethyst came to a stop as Cinnabar faced Pearl, her scythe primed.

Steven groaned as he dragged both hands across his face.

"Hiya!" Connie rushed forward from behind a wreckage pile, swinging her sword at the Commander. Pearl thrust her spear forward as well, forcing the Commander back as she was faced with two assailants at once. Her blade flashed through the air, parrying each strike from the two.

"If you just stop, we can talk about this!" Steven shouted, following along with the action. "Look! On a count of three, we'll all—"

Steven ducked as Cinnabar summoned and flung another scythe at him. The blade grazed the top of his hair, sending shavings of it fluttering to the ground. He gulped.

"C-Cinnabar?" Steven called, summoning his shield. He took a moment to watch her expression, gulping as he did so. There was not a sentiment to be read from it, not rage nor sadness nor joy nor peace. No emotion, just _action_.

Amethyst crashed into Cinnabar's back with a Spin Dash, distracting her for a moment before she turned and allowed Amethyst to shoot past her and between Pearl and Connie. The two jumped away to avoid being steamrolled, giving Cinnabar the opportunity to slash at them.

"Ah!" Cinnabar recoiled as shards of metal buried themselves into her face, the loud whirring of Peridot's turret ringing out. Steven's head whipped to find Peridot standing between Pearl and Connie, her augmented arm outstretched in front of her.

"Peridot, wait, that's too mu—" Steven was cut off as Cinnabar screamed out with anger. She took a few steps back before Connie rushed towards her, keeping low to avoid the streams of Peridot's projectiles. She twirled, swinging the pink sword around her. With one concise strike, the broad end of Rose's blade was slammed into the Commander's chest, blowing the air from her lungs.

Steven pulled at his hair. This was too much, it was going too fast.

Garnet leapt forward from behind them, slamming into Cinnabar's left side with her gauntlets. The Commander was sent spinning into the air as Garnet skidded to a stop beside Pearl, who herself sprang forward. She javelined her spear through the air, expertly hitting and dislodging the weapon from Cinnabar's grip as she spun.

Amethyst's whip shot over their heads, wrapping around, and ensnaring Cinnabar. She went into a Spin Dash and raced forward and around the Commander, tightening her grip and pulling her to the ground. She was forced to her knees as Amethyst's whip slammed her into the dirt.

Garnet's gauntlets crashed down on Cinnabar's sides as she took grip of the Commander. Pearl and Connie rushed forward to take positions beside her, holding their blades to the back of Cinnabar's neck. Amethyst was the last to take position, standing between Pearl and Garnet with her whip pulled taut. Peridot hung back, standing by Steven with her barrel cannon out.

The loud commotion finally came to a halt as Cinnabar was pinned down. The only sound that rang out was the deep labored breaths the Gems and Connie took, having just spent what felt like a week's worth of energy containing their captive. Cinnabar, in contrast, hadn't even broken a sweat. She stared past Garnet straight towards Steven, eyeing him with a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"Cinnabar…" Steven groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I didn't want to have to talk to you like this."

She didn't reply.

"But you gave us no choice!" Steven began to run his cape through his fingers, rubbing the material to relieve stress. "You keep running or fighting, and I just wanted to _talk_."

Her lips remained sealed as she looked around herself. Steven watched as she observed her bindings.

"Guys, do you think you could loosen up slightly? She looks really uncomfortable," Steven said, keeping an eye on her. Garnet shook her head.

"We can't risk her escaping, Steven," she answered, tempted to tighten her grip.

"She can escape for all I care, I don't want to hurt her more than we already have," Steven replied looking back at Cinnabar. He waited a few moments for the Gems to allow her to get to her feet. Though, their tight stranglehold remained. Knowing he wasn't going to get any more, Steven put on the sweetest smile he could muster. "So what do you say, Cinnabar? Let's stop all this and talk about it at home? Our home, your h—"

"Hmph," Cinnabar huffed, ignoring him. She looked around herself, taking a passing glance at all the Gems holding her. Steven opened his mouth to continue but froze as her head snapped to attention. She glared at him.

"Cinna—"

"Do you actually believe you have me restrained?" she said, giving him an answered question.

"What—"

The next few moments played in front of Steven's eyes in what felt like slow motion. Cinnabar's right leg shot upward, into the tight whips binding her. With this, their grip loosened, allowing Cinnabar some minor use of her arms; it was all she needed. Her hand shot down to her knee, where her gem awaited to summon a scythe to her.

In the milliseconds this had occurred, Garnet hadn't even had the chance to react.

Cinnabar threw off Garnet's grip, slicing Amethyst's whip down the front of her body. The moment she finished cutting them, she moved onto her next target: Garnet. She couldn't even utter a scream before the blade of the scythe cut straight through her arms and torso.

Steven felt Peridot pull him back as he stared in horror.

Amethyst tried to dive back from the oncoming blade, but she was far too close. The Gems had surrounded Cinnabar in the perfect pattern, lined up to be chopped down one by one. They were like fruit in a blender. Garnet's body exploded into a cloud of smoke as Cinnabar twirled to slice through Amethyst next.

Pearl's eyes widened in surprise, as she had enough time to realize what was happening. Yet she knew, if she tried to fall back and avoid Cinnabar's strike, that'd leave someone else completely undefended. Pearl's head whipped to the right, where Connie stood with Rose's sword extended out. She didn't have the reaction speed to notice what was quickly approaching.

"Connie!" she called out, leaping towards her. Pearl barely managed to shove Connie before Cinnabar's blade began to pierce her back. She heard Amethyst poof behind her. She had only seconds left. Connie's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly found Pearl pushing her away. The two shared a moment of eye contact before Pearl herself disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Rose's sword flew through the air, arcing away from what had just occurred.

"No!" Steven finally managed to scream out in horror, as Cinnabar's blade kept going. Though she was no longer in range for a direct killing blow, the tip of the scythe could still reach Connie quite easily. A long gash was cut across her shirt.

Then time began to speed up.

Cinnabar's spinning body disappeared into a red blur, like a crimson tornado before Steven's eyes. Connie's body was pelted a dozen times before she was sent flying into the air, unconscious.

"CONNIE!" Steven screamed as his best friend was tossed away, landing dozens of meters into the strawberry bushes. In all of that, she hadn't uttered a single sound. Other than Pearl, none of the Gems did. Steven was left shellshocked, as the Crystal Gems and Connie were gone in the space of time one could fill the blink of an eye.

The red blur that was Cinnabar came to a stop. Her scythe was held tightly in her right hand. In her left were four gemstones: The Crystal Gems. She was silent again, the only expression on her face being a stoic glare. Steven felt Peridot try to pull him up. She was yelling something but he couldn't concentrate on it at all. All he could do was stutter.

"Y-Y-You." Steven crawled back, pushing up against something. "H-How could—"

"I have one express directive in my time on this planet," Cinnabar swung her scythe over her left shoulder. "Carry out the will of _my Diamond_."

Her eyes narrowed.

" _And you are in her way."_ Cinnabar began to arch her arm down but froze as her weapon was shot from her hand. As the blade arched through the air, Steven looked over his shoulder, regaining a sense of his surroundings. He was pushed up against Peridot, who had her right arm extended out in front of her. Her barrel cannon slowed to a stop as she looked down.

"Steven, we need to leave, _now_ ," she said, reaching down and tugging at Steven's shoulders. He stumbled to his feet.

"You're not going anywhere, _traitors_ ," Cinnabar growled, summoning another scythe. "A rebel against Homeworld, a rebel against _my Diamond._ My first and foremost task will be shattering you."

"Cinnabar, you don't want to do this. I know you don't want to do this!" Steven screamed out. Peridot tried to pull him back, but he didn't budge. Instead, he took a step forward.

"I don't _want_ anything," Cinnabar replied, approaching him. Her voice didn't rise or lower in tone. It was flat and matter-of-fact. "I have one prerogative: The destruction of this planet."

Steven went white as a ghost. His heart skipped a beat too many. Cinnabar took another step towards them, only for Peridot to open fire at her again. This time, she swiped the projectiles out of the air with her weapon. She was stalled for but a second. Steven fell back, unable to support himself against the weight of the moment. Everything was crashing down, right there and then.

"Steven, get up!" Peridot cried out, trying to pull him up. She fired off a few more shots, attempting to keep Cinnabar back. She stared at the approaching Commander, who took long slow steps, as if to extend their torment. She stammered out, "I-I've studied you!"

Cinnabar had a moment of pause, raising her brow at Peridot's strange remark.

"Y-You wouldn't shatter a Diamond. I-It's against your nature!" She came up with the best argument she could in her state of panic. Cinnabar stared at her, sending chills down her spine.

"My nature guides me towards one thought and one action: Obedience." Cinnabar raised her scythe and shuffled the gemstones in her hand. "In the name of my Diamond, I will shatter any Gem that defies her, _even another Diamond_."

Cinnabar had a striking glare at Peridot as she raised the Crystal Gems in her hand.

"And especially her treacherous allies." Cinnabar began to approach again, prompting Peridot to pull Steven back. She scooted backwards, trying in vain to escape the Commander. Cinnabar glared at Steven again. "And make no mistake, your Gems' shards are on your hands, _traitor_."

Cinnabar flung her scythe, causing both Peridot and Steven to flinch with the expectation it would hit them. But the feeling of the blade never came. Instead, the sound of the weapon approaching and leaving again rang in their ears, along with it the sound of cutting cloth. Steven opened his eyes and looked behind him, finding his cape in tatters on the ground.

The golden star that held the cloth together collapsed to the ground, ringing out as it struck the earth. Steven gulped. Peridot watched Cinnabar catch her weapon as it rebounded back to her, having completed its task of destroying the gift she had given Steven.

"Oh stars," Steven gaped, freezing in place. "Oh stars, oh stars, oh stars."

"Steven?" Peridot questioned, looking down at him. She tugged at him, trying to pull him up, as he gripped his head.

"Oh stars, it's my fault. It's all my fault," he stammered, staring at the ground. He pulled at his hair, realizing his hands were ice cold. His powers weren't going to save him. He began to crawl backwards. "Everything's my fault!"

"Steven, stop—" The sound of Peridot's barrel ripped through the air as she took aim and fired at Cinnabar again, forcing her to pause and deflect the shot. "It's not your fault!"

"I told them to let her up! I'm the reason she's going to shatter us!" Steven sputtered. He kept shuffling backwards, talking over himself. "To shatter you!"

"She's not going to—" Peridot paused as another shot rang out. "—shatter—"

The sound of grinding metal made Peridot's heart drop. She looked at the barrel on her right hand, trying to make it fire. It sputtered and kicked, but the barrels didn't move. It had jammed.

"Oh stars," Peridot squeaked as Cinnabar swung her blade down, slicing straight through her last line of defense. Half of the arm cannon slid off and collapsed to the ground in pieces. Peridot looked up at Cinnabar, who glared at her with a look that lacked amusement. Peridot gulped. "Steven, _move_."

Steven and Peridot stood up, finding themselves walking backwards away from the Commander. She still approached them with that slow strut, not slowing or accelerating, just _walking_. Peridot looked at Steven as he began to stammer again.

"Oh stars, oh stars, oh stars, oh stars, _oh staaars_." Steven gripped the front of his shirt, feeling his heart beat at a million miles a second. And despite that, his hands remained cold and numb to the touch. No matter how much he feared for the life of his friends, himself, or even Peridot, he couldn't call upon his powers.

Because a part of him knew, being Pink Diamond was the reason he was here to begin with. Cinnabar was doing this because of who he was. He sputtered.

"Oh stars," he whimpered, tears beginning to pour down his face. The Gems were poofed because of him. Connie could be dead or _dying_ because of him. He was going to be shattered. Peridot was going to be shattered. "Oh star—"

"Steven!" Peridot twirled Steven around, making him face her. She put her back to Cinnabar, causing the commander to pause with a moment of curiosity. To expose one's back to _her_ was certainly something. Tears flew off Steven's face and landed to the ground below.

"Peri—"

"Steven, I know this is too much for you. I know you're scared about the Gems, about Connie." Peridot pressed her forehead against Steven's, grabbing his attention. "But you need to contain yourself and _do something_. Run, fight, I don't care. Just _survive_."

Steven focused on Peridot, stalling his tears for just a moment. Despite how cool she tried to present herself, Steven could see the truth in her eyes. He could see her fear. She was afraid, so so afraid. It sent a pang through Steven's chest, prompting him to wipe his face. He took a sharp breath.

"How— How are we—" Steven separated from Peridot and looked to Cinnabar. She observed them with a rapt stare. There was a curious tone to her expression, like a cat watching a mouse tremble with fear. "What are we going to do?"

"…I don't know. I didn't think I was going to make it this far." Peridot stood by his side, interlocking her fingers with his. Cinnabar raised a brow at this display. Peridot continued. "My limb enhancers are very quickly approaching an unusable state."

The two extensions to Peridot's legs creaked and huffed, confirming her statement. Losing the arm cannon had comprised the whole structure. Steven summoned his shield at this point, putting it in between them and Cinnabar.

"And judging by the lack of fire, I take it your powers aren't going to be any help?" she asked, glancing at him. Steven gulped and nodded.

"They're not coming to me. I just— I can't hurt her, not like that." Steven repositioned himself as Cinnabar took a more active stance. She shuffled the Gems in her hands more and more. Beyond the overwhelming guilt, the idea that being Pink Diamond had put him in this situation, there was something else that stood against Steven. Something that prevented him from calling out his powers.

That despite everything, Steven knew there was good in her. The fact the Crystal Gems were still in her palm and not shards on the ground was proof of that. He couldn't call his powers against her because of that, his body wouldn't let him.

He didn't want to fight her, he'd do almost anything to not fight her. He wouldn't, however, risk the ones he loved. Not Peridot, not anyone. They had to put an end to this. Steven squeezed Peridot's palm, sending a message he knew he could only deliver through touch. In that moment, they both knew what they had to do.

"What are you two doing?" Cinnabar finally asked, her curiosity quickly fading.

"Steven," Peridot said, catching his attention. He glanced at her, noticing the soft glow in her gem. She had a light blush.

"Yes?" Steven responded, squeezing her hand one last time. A warmth in his gem caught his attention for a moment, though he quickly ignored it.

"Don't ignore me!" Cinnabar pointed her scythe at the two, waving it around. "Tell me what you're attempting!"

Peridot gained a small smile. Her gem lit up like a torch, causing Cinnabar to gape. She knew what was about to happen. Peridot threw her hands around Steven's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you."

"No!" Cinnabar screamed as a bright flash of magenta light and energy blinded her. A shockwave blasted out, blowing her back and forcing her to shield her eyes with her hand. She got low to the ground as she braved the fierce show of power. When she finally regained sight, she stood straight and looked ahead, at the being in front of her.

Cinnabar gasped, an incredulous look plastered across her face. Her fingers shook, her mind raced, and her breathing froze. For the first time that day, she felt confused.

Tourmaline stood before her, their poppy grin and cheerful demeanor missing. All that looked back at the Commander was a stern frown and a half furrowed brow. Not even Tourmaline's eyes faced her, as they had them closed. They took a deep breath.

"You!" Cinnabar stumbled over herself. She tightened her grip on her weapon and the Gems in her hands, lest she drop them in sheer shock. Taking deep breaths, she raised her scythe to be level with her vision. "You _fused_? With a Diamond!?"

"I love you too…" Tourmaline whispered to themself, putting a hand on their cheek.

"A lowly _earthly_ Peridot, fusing with the highest caliber of Gem there is!?" Cinnabar screamed out in anger, just trying to articulate her confusion. She widened her stance as Tourmaline opened their eyes. Cinnabar's heart panged in response. "H-How can you do that? How could you? Who are you to— Agh!"

In the blink of an eye, Cinnabar found herself doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach with the arm that held her weapon moments ago. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked down to find _them_ in front of her, their fist in her gut. Cinnabar grunted as the fusion dug their hand in deeper.

"My name is _Tourmaline,"_ they simply said. A few white butterflies fluttered past.

* * *

 _My name is Tourmaline,_

 _And I'm going to save_ _ **everyone**_ **.**

End of Chapter 21

* * *

 **Right, so to start, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **I apologize for the hiatus between last chapter and this. Unfortunately, my first semester of Uni has been kicking my butt and I was sorta getting my affairs in order. I will say, you can expect next chapter much sooner because it's already mostly finished, because that chapter and this were originally planned to be a single chapter. So look forward to that.**

 **Until next time!**


	22. The War

Chapter 22: The War

"My name is _Tourmaline_."

With one push, Tourmaline threw Cinnabar back, causing her to stumble and trip over herself as she got her bearings. Gripping her stomach, she tried to stand tall. That _hurt_ , she thought. More than it should've. It infuriated her. She wasn't going to let them hurt her again. Tourmaline crossed their arms and stomped down, shattering the scythe Cinnabar had left on the ground.

"Your name doesn't matter," Cinnabar said, recovering and summoning another scythe. "Your time ends here."

She quickly shuffled the Gems in her hand, counting to make sure she hadn't dropped one in the impact. The last thing she needed was one of those blasted traitors to help the abomin… The crime against… The fusion, Cinnabar thought. The fusion.

Tourmaline summoned a shield, inflating it to nearly double its size. Then, they began to move. With their shield on their left, they walked to the right, keeping their sight locked on Cinnabar. The Commander mirrored their movement, and soon the two found themselves circling each other. Their orbits grew further apart as they both gave themselves a good amount of distance between them.

Then, they stopped.

Cinnabar and Tourmaline faced each other, holding their weapons in front of them. Cinnabar shuffled the Gems against the handle of her scythe before stopping and taking position. She took a wide stance, followed by Tourmaline who did the same. This game of charades quickly grew on Cinnabar's nerves. It was time to end it.

The two sprinted towards each other, the distance between them closing fast. Strawberries and brush were thrown into the air as the two rocketed through the knee-high bushes. They began to circle around each other again as they converged to the center. And then, it came.

Impact.

Cinnabar swung her scythe low, only for Tourmaline to block. The weapons clashed, sending out a resonating shockwave that forced the two to jump back about a meter. Moments later, however, they crashed again.

Tourmaline slammed their shield into Cinnabar's right, blocking her weapon while they grabbed the wrist holding the Gems. Cinnabar kicked up against the bottom of the shield, throwing Tourmaline back. They leapt as they landed, throwing their shield once they hit the peak of their jump.

Cinnabar's eyes narrowed as the shield rocketed past her, missing her by a wide margin. As Tourmaline landed, however, they reared their fist back. The shield turned and shot forward, slamming Cinnabar in her back and causing her to stumble forward.

"Aha!" Tourmaline took this opportunity to summon and throw two more shields, using their powers to deliver the discs.

"Ghrrr," Cinnabar growled as she ran forward, using her scythe to deflect the two projectiles as they flew at her. Tourmaline was forced to summon a shield to defend themself as Cinnabar crashed into them. She leapt and kicked into Tourmaline's defense, forcing them back as Cinnabar pushed them away. "Take—"

Tourmaline barreled forward, pinning Cinnabar to the front of their shield as they did so. The Commander pressed the handle of her scythe against Tourmaline's defense, grunting as they plowed her back. She turned her weapon, allowing the blade to hang over the edge of the shield. With one twist, she pulled on her scythe, attempting to rip the shield away from Tourmaline. They held on tight, however, the motion turning them away and exposing their back.

Cinnabar reared back to deliver a blow, but Tourmaline reacted with a sidekick to her gut instead. She doubled over again as Tourmaline did a complete turn and slammed the right side of their shield into her. She flew back, skidding into the strawberry bushes.

Tourmaline took a few fast deep breaths, wiping sweat from their brow as they dismissed their body-sized weapon. As Cinnabar recovered, they summoned a smaller, more discus-sized, shield. They frowned as Cinnabar stood up, not even glaring at them. She just _observed._

She sprinted at them again, swinging her scythe down on the two. Tourmaline slammed their shield into Cinnabar's wrist, stopping the attack and causing Cinnabar to cry out in pain. She sidestepped the fusion and swung over her shoulder, trying to get Tourmaline on their exposed side. Their eyes widened in shock as they threw their upper body back, narrowly avoiding the blade in what resembled a deadly game of Limbo.

Tourmaline rolled back and jumped to their feet. Having missed her target, Cinnabar grumbled as she took a step back. The two locked eyes, ten meters apart. They then began to orbit each other again, keeping their eyes on one another. Tourmaline summoned a second shield, holding both to opposite sides of their body. Cinnabar went two-handed with her scythe in response.

Then they accelerated.

Tourmaline took the offense this time, jabbing their shields at Cinnabar like they were bayonets at the end of their fists. Left, right, left, left, right. Cinnabar dodged and redirected every shot, cleanly reading each of Tourmaline's attacks. The fusion got flustered as they sped up. Left, right, right, left, left, right, left, left, right. Tourmaline's shield strikes came in a flurry, forcing Cinnabar back as she attempted to avoid each attack.

She tried to block with her scythe, but Tourmaline slammed it from her hands, sending it flying through the air. Cinnabar leapt back to summon another, prompting Tourmaline to throw both of the shields they held. They curved through the air, bearing down on their target. The Commander, however, used her new scythe to block and shatter both.

Tourmaline wasn't discouraged, however, as they summoned two more shields, then four, then eight. Cinnabar's eyes widened in shock as dozens of shields suddenly appeared, orbiting around Tourmaline. She rushed forward, trying to land a blow before they could use them on her. Tourmaline, however, swung an arm down in front of them, barreling about five of the shields in Cinnabar's direction. The Commander was forced to dodge or deflect each one, effectively halting her attack.

Tourmaline began to spin both arms, causing the remaining shields to vibrate and tremble in the air as they picked up energy. Then, Tourmaline waited. Cinnabar slammed away the final shield they had sent her way, prompting the fusion to yell out.

"Hey Cinnabar!" they called, rearing back. They threw their arms behind them and puffed up their chest as Cinnabar sprinted at them. She was mere meters away when Tourmaline whipped their arms forward. The shields rocketed with them. "Catch!"

"Argh!" Cinnabar cried out as she was slammed back. She tumbled to the ground and quickly recovered, but was forced to stop and block the incoming projectiles. She deflected one shield, shattered straight through another, but there were dozens more forcing her to step back. Shields shot over Cinnabar's head as Tourmaline got low and reared their fists back. The shields that had missed circled around, tracking Cinnabar as she leapt up.

"Hold still!" Tourmaline groaned, whipping their arms around themself in a semi-random pattern. They couldn't keep track of each shield. So now they took to sending a flurry of them at a time hoping some would hit. They gritted their teeth as Cinnabar rolled and leapt, dodging every shield as they nearly hit her. She was practically dancing, her fluid movements swimming through the storm of shields.

An idea then struck Tourmaline. They pulled their arms back, influencing each of the shields away from the Commander. Cinnabar looked around in confusion, wondering where the weapons were going. Her eyes widened in shock as she found each and every one of the shields floating around her. They stood hovering about ten meters out in a sphere that surrounded her. Tourmaline summoned a half dozen more before putting their plan into action.

They slammed their outstretched hands into each other, locking fingers. Then they called out.

"Shield Storm!" The discs crashed down on Cinnabar in a perfect sphere, trapping the Commander inside. She glared at Tourmaline one last time before she began to twirl in place. She disappeared into a red blur as she swung her scythe around herself. The first wave of shields ricocheted out, unable to pierce her defenses. The second wave quickly followed them.

Realizing this wasn't going to work, Tourmaline decoupled their fingers and slid their hands off each other. The shields froze in mid-air as they moved their palms apart.

Cinnabar, however, kept spinning.

Tourmaline whipped their hands back, causing the shields to shoot away in two single-file lines, flying in opposite directions. They then made two fists and smashed them together. Cinnabar noticed the shields had stopped coming at her at that moment.

"Shield Hammer!" Tourmaline screamed out. Cinnabar came to a stop as the two lines of shields came crashing in, like the two heads of a pair of hammers. Her eyes widened in shock as she tried to jump out of the way. With a minor adjustment, however, the discs hit their target.

"Aghhh!" Cinnabar cried out as she was peppered with the projectiles. The shields began slamming into one another, throwing up a huge dust cloud as they hit the ground at high speeds. Tourmaline straightened up, putting a foot forward as they waited for the cover to clear. They summoned another body-sized shield, this one long and square. It was twice as long across as it was tall. They anchored it into the ground in front of them.

Cinnabar huffed and puffed, panting heavily as she stepped out of the quickly fading cloud of dirt. Her body was bruised and beaten and her hair stuck up at several different angles. She pierced the handle of her scythe into the ground, using it as support as she held onto it. Her eyes were locked with the fusion as she stood straight.

The Gems were still held tightly in her hand.

Tourmaline gritted their teeth as they reared two fists back, letting go of the shield in front of them.

"Shield Charge!" they cried, their hands shooting forward. The body-sized shield they stood behind popped out of the ground, rocketing forward. Tourmaline sprinted after it, keeping a meters distance behind. Cinnabar stumbled back, as she realized what was approaching. She was unable to get out of the way as Tourmaline's shield barreled into her, pinning her against it.

The air was blown from her chest as she tried to think of her next move. The Commander, however, wouldn't have the chance to come up with one.

 _ **Crash!**_

Tourmaline's shield came to a halt as it smashed into a wreckage pile at the edge of the battleship graveyard. A cloud of dust and smoke blew out from the collision, causing Tourmaline to cough and sputter as they took several steps back. They summoned another shield, leaving the huge one pinned against the crash.

Tourmaline coughed into their arm a few times before stopping in their tracks, waiting for the smoke to clear. They took short but deep breaths, expecting at any moment for Cinnabar to step forward. But as the cover cleared, Tourmaline realized that Cinnabar wasn't there at all.

"What?" Tourmaline's head whipped around, looking out for where the Commander could've gone. Had she snuck into the wreckage field? The last thing they needed was for Cinnabar to run off with the Gems. "Where did she—"

Then they heard it: the sound of metal slicing through air.

Tourmaline twirled around, raising their shield above their head in the nick of time. Not a moment later, the sound of a blade striking their shield rang through the field. Cinnabar had snuck up behind Tourmaline, trying to launch a sneak attack. She glared at them, grunting before pulling her weapon back and swinging low.

Tourmaline jumped at the last moment, letting the blade slash the air beneath their feet. Cinnabar didn't relent, however, as she kept putting on the pressure. Tourmaline was on the defensive as they dodged and blocked the constant and brutal scythe swings. They were inches away from being struck each time.

"Hyah!" Tourmaline cried out, summoning a second shield and slamming Cinnabar back, trying to gain some breathing room. The Commander quickly recovered and rushed forward, however, trying to close the distance Tourmaline had just created. The fusion covered themself with both shields as they dived forward, slipping between Cinnabar's legs as she came to attack them. They leapt to their feet and twirled, throwing both shields at the Commander as she turned.

" _Pathetic_ ," Cinnabar growled, deflecting both shields with her scythe. She dashed forward, not giving Tourmaline a chance to summon another shield. They threw their entire body to each side, trying to avoid each swing and strike.

"Whoa!" they called, ducking as Cinnabar's blade swung over their head. They jumped back, eyes bulging as they saw strands of pink and green hair fall to the ground below. It hit Tourmaline at that moment; Cinnabar was deadly serious right now. There was not a hint of apprehension in her.

Tourmaline summoned two more shields as they skidded to a stop, using them to block an overhead attack. They pushed forward, forcing Cinnabar back and giving them the room to stand straight. The Commander grunted as she paused and took a low stance. She gripped her scythe as Tourmaline put a foot forward, holding each shield up on their forearms.

They eyed the Gems still held tightly in Cinnabar's hand. She kept shuffling them over the staff of her scythe, scraping them against the handle. They needed to get them away from her, they thought. Lest they risk she change her mind and actually shatter the Crystal Gems.

"Gaaaah!" Cinnabar roared, rushing forward.

But how, Tourmaline thought.

They were immediately forced back as Cinnabar put on the pressure again, swiping dozens of times a second. With two shields, however, Tourmaline could defend themself a lot better. They twitched and flinched in reaction to each strike, moving their shields just the minimal amount they needed to block the attack. They didn't want to overextend.

"Hh!" Cinnabar grunted, leaning to the right and swiping left. Tourmaline saw this opportunity and struck. They raised their left shield and blocked the strike before swiping their leg to the right, knocking Cinnabar off her feet. The Commander suddenly found her head below her legs as she collided with the ground. Her weapon skidded across the dirt as she lost her hold on it.

"Hah!" Tourmaline pounced, throwing themself on top of Cinnabar. They gripped her wrists with their hands and pinned her legs down with their own. Cinnabar grunted and growled as she pulled and struggled against Tourmaline's hold. "I've got you!"

"You've gotten noth—" Cinnabar cried in pain as Tourmaline slammed their forehead against hers. She clenched her eyes as she tugged and pulled against Tourmaline's iron grip. She gritted her teeth as Tourmaline squeezed the wrist of the hand that held the Crystal Gems.

"Let! Them! Go!" Tourmaline screamed, slamming their head into Cinnabar's with each word. They reared back. "Now!"

Cinnabar's pupils constricted as she glared at Tourmaline with a stare that made them pause. This moment of quiet, however, was all Cinnabar needed. Tourmaline yelped as the Commander suddenly ripped her hands away, causing them to fall forward.

"Raaaaa!" Cinnabar roared, slamming her fist into Tourmaline's face, destroying their hold on her legs. She kicked up, launching the fusion into the air behind her. She leapt to her feet and raced forward, all while Tourmaline still hadn't hit the ground. "Haaa!"

Cinnabar punted Tourmaline higher, causing them to arc into the air at an insane speed. Tourmaline saw the ground quickly approaching, prompting them to wrap themself in the two shields they still held. They went into the fetal position as they collided with the ground, bouncing and skidding for several meters before coming to a complete stop.

Dazed, Tourmaline got to their feet only to be pounced upon in the next moment. Cinnabar's scythe slashed and sliced at them at a speed Tourmaline could barely comprehend. After a moment, their blocks were less concentrated and intended and more purely instinctual. Putting any thought into blocking a strike would give it the time to hit its target.

Tourmaline tried to find an opening to retaliate as they were pushed back. Some action or move that would give them the advantage. At the very least, give them some breathing room. Yet, there was nothing. All they could do was block and step back. And that wasn't sustainable.

Tourmaline tried to jump back, launching their shields and summoning two more as they landed. Cinnabar, however, simply deflected the two and kept the pressure on. Nothing had changed.

They were caught in Cinnabar's perfect defense: her offense.

"Ahhh!" Tourmaline cried as Cinnabar's blade managed to skid past their shield and slash at their arm. They had to drop one shield to grip their wound, giving Cinnabar the opening she needed. She swung and struck faster and faster, forcing Tourmaline to defend themself with only one shield. But they just couldn't do it.

 _ **Ching!**_

The distinct sound rang out as Tourmaline found their last line of defense slammed out from their grip by Cinnabar's blade. They tried to summon another one, only for Cinnabar to pounce at that moment. Tourmaline collided with the ground as the Commander grabbed their shoulders and slammed them down, throwing dirt up in the process. The air was blown out of Tourmaline's lungs as Cinnabar dug her foot into their chest.

Tourmaline gripped onto Cinnabar's ankle, trying to throw her off. She simply dug deeper, however.

"Ow. Ow. Owowowowowow, Ow!" Tourmaline cried, letting go. They tried reaching down and summoning another shield, but Cinnabar merely slammed it away with her scythe. Tourmaline was pinned, unable to do anything but cry in pain.

"Stop struggling," Cinnabar merely said, her voice regaining that flat and unamused tone. She dug more weight into Tourmaline's chest. "This is already over."

"This _isn't_ over!" They spat in pure defiance. They gripped Cinnabar's ankle again, pushing against it. She grunted as she tried to drive her foot down, struggling against the fusion's strength. They called again. "I'll stop you, I'll save the Gems, I'll save Connie!"

"There will be no savin—"

"I'll save _you_ , Cinnabar!" Tourmaline called. Cinnabar glared before pushing her foot into their chest. She summoned her scythe again and pointed it between Tourmaline's eyes.

"I do not _need_ saving," she growled. "Everything that happens here, right now, is the will of my Diamond. And I joyously work to serve her will."

"You know that's not true!" Tourmaline screamed, pushing against Cinnabar's ankle again. It gave ever so slightly. "I know you liked your time on Earth, your time with us!"

Cinnabar frowned. "That was before I—"

"I know you _loved_ it here. You loved the sights, the fun you had with Steven." Tourmaline took several fast breaths, as Cinnabar's foot compressed their lungs. " _You loved Steven_."

Tourmaline gasped as Cinnabar pushed the remaining air from their chest.

" _A traitor does not deserve such things,"_ she hissed. "Steven of Quartz does not have nor ever had my admiration, my respect, my praise—"

Cinnabar paused, the pressure from her foot weakening.

"My adoration… my devotion… my loyalty." Cinnabar began to mumble to herself, the arm carrying her scythe slouching. Tourmaline held their breath as it came down and pierced the ground just centimeters from their face. "My… My love."

Cinnabar shook her head as she came to her senses.

"He has none of that. Not as himself, nor as _you._ " Cinnabar pressed again. "You, a despicable monument of everything wrong with this planet. Not just a fusion, but a desecration to the perfect body of a _Diamond_."

"Don't you see how crazy this is?!" Tourmaline yelled. They pushed harder. "One second you're talking about shattering Steven for being Pink Diamond, the next you're calling him perfect!"

Cinnabar furrowed her brow as she pulled her scythe from the ground, pointing it in Tourmaline's face.

"Silence, your words of trickery won't deceive me," she grumbled.

"They're your words, you clod!" Tourmaline groaned in frustration. She's deluding herself, they thought.

"No more," Cinnabar continued. She twirled her weapon until the end of the handle pointed to Tourmaline. "This ends now. You and your court of treachery end here. Shards to the wind."

Cinnabar tapped Tourmaline's visor with the end of her scythe, right on the spot where Peridot's gem lied.

"And I know _exactly_ where I'm going to start." Cinnabar paused as she felt a wave of energy travel through her body. A pain shot out from her ankle as she felt Tourmaline's grip tighten several fold. She looked down at the fusion and gaped as she saw the glare of pure anger stare back at her. "What—"

" **Don't you** _ **dare**_ **.** "

Cinnabar was sent flying into the air as a powerful blast of energy blew her back. She covered her face with her crossed arms, losing her scythe in the ensuing chaos. She was forced to clench her eyes closed, lest she be blinded by the flashing of gold and pink light. As she barreled downwards, a loud piercing sound rang through her ears.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" It was a roar of pure emotion: a stew of anger, terror, and a passion that would send a chill down Cinnabar's back, if it wasn't for the overwhelming heat wave that had spread through the strawberry field like a summer storm. She tightened her grip on the Crystal Gems, feeling the energy threatening to rip them from her grasp.

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**!" Tourmaline's pure energy beat against the field in rapid succession, flattening and ripping apart every bush and plant in their proximity. The smell of blazing strawberries filled the air, followed quickly by the scent of burning bush. In the distance, pink and yellow lightning struck the earth.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHH!** "

Cinnabar was rocketed through the air, tumbling in an uncontrolled descent that sent her barreling into the graveyard that backdropped their battle. She tucked her head into her legs as she took part in a head-on collision with one of the larger crash sites. Metal and glass showered down from the impact, raining down as Cinnabar slipped and collapsed to the ground below.

She groaned as she fell, the screams of Tourmaline ringing in her ears.

" **AAAH** , **AH** Hhh— AAahhh—" Tourmaline began to peter out of breath, the light shining out from them dying down. But as Cinnabar stumbled to her feet, she knew what was coming next. She summoned her scythe and planted it into the ground, using it as support as Tourmaline took a deep breath. " **AAAAAAAAHHHHH!** "

The gold and pink light became unbearably intense as Cinnabar struggled to hold onto her temporary support. Fortunately for her, the waves of pure energy began to die down along with the screaming. It was followed by the light itself, allowing Cinnabar to finally open her eyes and get a sense of what was happening.

Despite the assault of power stopping, there was still an immense pressure that made Cinnabar hold her breath. Despite the light dying down, it still completely illuminated the field that was approaching sunset. And despite the roars of Tourmaline halting, Cinnabar could still hear her own screams of terror ringing in her mind as she looked upon her opponent.

Tourmaline stood before her, planted firmly in a crater of dirt they had created by the light show moments ago. Their arms were at their sides, two tight fists locked by their navel. Two green shields adorned each forearm, their crystalline structure revealing the gold and pink flames that roared behind them.

Tourmaline's head faced the ground, concealing their face and forcing Cinnabar to focus on their hair. Their pink and green ringlets now stood straight, powerful energy coursing up each strand. Their hair waved in the air, pulsing like the beat of a calm heart. The pink had become brighter, glowing now with an aura that was practically blinding. It was only outshone by the previously green hair, which was now golden and roaring like a fire.

Their entire head looked like it had been set aflame: a pink and gold flame.

Tourmaline was _Blazing_.

Tourmaline's head rose, causing Cinnabar to stumble back, nearly dropping her scythe and the Gems. In the ensuing chaos from earlier, their visor had shattered, leaving their eyes exposed for the Commander to see. Cinnabar trembled as their pink and gold irises glared back at her, diamond pupils constricting as they found their mark.

"Ste—"

Tourmaline vanished, silencing Cinnabar midword. She twirled around, looking for where they could've possibly gone. She turned once, twice, and then a third time before coming to a stop. She began to panic. They weren't—

Tourmaline's leg appeared in front of Cinnabar, slamming into her face and rocketing her back. She tumbled through the strawberry bushes, the air blown from her lungs by the impact. She forced herself to a stop and leapt to her feet, summoning her scythe in the process. She twirled and turned again, looking for where the fusion could possibly be. They had disappeared.

"Show yourself!" Cinnabar roared. Her hands began to shake. "Face me, you coward!"

" _The only one here who is afraid_ —"

Cinnabar turned, hearing the voice coming from behind her. She caught a glimpse of them before they disappeared again.

"— _Is you."_

Another powerful kick sent Cinnabar flying, a shockwave of energy blasting out from the impact. The Commander gasped as she flew through the air, Tourmaline appearing above her. They interlocked their blazing fingers and slammed both shields into her gut, redirecting her into a harsh collision with the ground.

Cinnabar stumbled to her feet, the cloud of dirt from her impact blocking her vision in every direction. Not that seeing around herself would help; Tourmaline was too fast to spot. With a flash, Tourmaline appeared before Cinnabar again, causing her to jump and take a step back. The fusion began approaching her, arms at their side as they strutted forward. Cinnabar grinded her teeth as she summoned her scythe.

She swung down, cleaving straight through the image of Tourmaline. Her moment of celebration, however, quickly disappeared along with the fusion. An afterimage, Cinnabar thought, turning around.

Tourmaline appeared before her again, this time closer. Cinnabar didn't take the moment to pause as she swung high, trying to slash at their face. Without accelerating, or even a hint of panic, Tourmaline shifted their head, letting the blade fly above them. Cinnabar recovered and tried to redirect the blade down, but Tourmaline merely strafed to the left, barely moving their body in the process.

"Graah!" Cinnabar roared as she leapt back, summoning a second scythe in the process. Tourmaline kept approaching, forcing the Commander back further. "If I can't hit you directly, I'll hit everything until there's nothing left!"

Cinnabar gripped both handles and twirled in place, disappearing into a red blur in seconds. A deadly twister of blade formed around her, as she swung her weapons a hundred times a second. The force she was putting behind the head of each scythe could shatter stone and eviscerate metal. The sheer pressure caused nearby strawberry bushes to be blown away.

And Tourmaline kept walking forward.

They stepped through the whirlwind of metal, not breaking a sweat as they dodged each and every slash. Tourmaline didn't even look to their right or left for the oncoming attacks, they merely readjusted their body at the very last moment to avoid being struck. Past thousands of strikes, Tourmaline dodged each and every one, not thinking about their actions, merely acting.

Tourmaline reared back, the pink and gold flames on their fist roaring higher. With one punch they caught Cinnabar in the chest, ending her futile assault and ejecting the air from her lungs.

"Gahh!" Cinnabar rocketed back, shock and awe on her face as she flew through the field, trying to understand what had just happened. Tourmaline disappeared from where they had struck, prompting Cinnabar to look ahead, to where her trajectory was taking her. There, Tourmaline stood, arms crossed. She braced for impact.

Tourmaline batted Cinnabar into the air with a kick, only to disappear in a flicker of movement. A beat later they reappeared, phasing back into existence above Cinnabar again. With the shields still locked to their forearms, they slammed the Commander down.

Tourmaline blipped away again, reappearing an appreciable distance away as Cinnabar rocked the earth with her crash. They huffed, uncrossing their arms as they approached again.

Cinnabar stumbled to her feet, taking quick and deep breaths. Each collision was pulling more and more energy out of her. She couldn't keep this up for much longer. She summoned her scythe again, taking a moment to count the Gems in her hand. She couldn't afford to have dropped one.

Tourmaline flickered in and out of her sight, appearing centimeters from her face in a moment. Cinnabar leapt back in shock, only for them to catch her by her collar. Tourmaline pulled her back and began to spin with her before finally slamming her into the ground. Cinnabar coughed up dirt as she tried to crawl back.

"What are you!?" Cinnabar screamed, her hand trying to find her knee. This speed, this power, she thought. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was like—

" _Peridot told me a story, a long time ago._ " Tourmaline picked Cinnabar up by her collar again and punted her into the air. They disappeared as she fell and got her bearings, reappearing behind her. They interlocked their fingers and slammed the two shields on their forearms into her back. As Cinnabar tumbled into the dirt, they continued. " _About when you first emerged_."

Tourmaline walked around Cinnabar, lifting her up from the ground.

" _She said you freaked out, plowed through Gem after Gem trying to avoid being shattered._ " Tourmaline pummeled Cinnabar into the ground before tossing her a few meters away. They waited for her to get back up before continuing. " _She said only a Diamond, Yellow Diamond, could stop you_."

Cinnabar summoned her weapon again, holding it out to her side.

" _You want to know what I am?_ " Tourmaline got low, the flames on their arms growing higher and glowing brighter. Their eyes flashed pink and gold, causing Cinnabar to flinch. Tourmaline grinned. " _I'm a Diamond!_ "

Like a raging storm and a blitzing blizzard, Tourmaline struck. They disappeared for a moment and reappeared the next, slamming their shield into Cinnabar's chest. She doubled over as they disappeared, appearing next at her side. The Commander tried to slash at them before they could strike, but Tourmaline merely dodged her, delivering a kick to the back of her head. They flickered away before appearing above her, a single shield held with both hands.

They swung down, ramming the shield onto Cinnabar's head. A distinct resonating ring began to echo out from the weapon, disappearing along with its holder as Tourmaline moved to Cinnabar's left. The Commander followed the sound to face them. She was helpless, however, as the fusion rocketed the shield into her hands, causing the massive vibrations to reverberate through her body.

She nearly dropped the Gems.

Tourmaline disappeared and reappeared a dozen times a second, always striking from a new angle and a new way. A kick to her knees, a shield slam to her chest, a good old-fashioned punch to the jaw. Cinnabar soon forgoed attempting to retaliate and instead took to merely defending herself. She heard her scythe shatter at her feet as Tourmaline destroyed it in one of their many attacks.

With one powerful kick to her front, Cinnabar was rocketed into the air again. She didn't even open her eyes this time, waiting for Tourmaline to slam her down and end her flight early. She carved a deep trench through the strawberry fields, throwing up plant matter in the process. She stumbled to her feet before immediately panicking, as Tourmaline was slowly approaching from her front again.

With a mighty leap, Tourmaline soared into the air, summoning two more shields that hovered at their side as they ascended. At the peak of their jump, they summoned two more. And as Tourmaline descended, they summoned a final one, forming a star pattern around themself. The formation of shields began to spin around them as Tourmaline reared their fist back.

"Meteor Shield Crash!" Tourmaline roared out, the spinning myriad of shields striking Cinnabar like a bayonet at the end of their hand. The shields slammed into her in succession, launching her to the left at blinding speeds. Cinnabar drove her feet into the ground, quickly skidding herself to a stop.

Yet she didn't have a moment to recover before Tourmaline continued their assault.

They disappeared moments before hitting the ground, appearing behind Cinnabar and summoning more shields. The Commander raced towards them, trying to get in an attack. Yet Tourmaline flickered away, throwing their arms up in the process. Cinnabar turned and found them several meters away, waving their hands above them. A shield phased into existence and quickly expanded to a few meters in diameter.

Cinnabar rushed them as more shields began to form. Yet she only got halfway before Tourmaline glared at her, sending several shields barreling at the Commander.

"Hrrr," Cinnabar grunted as she was forced to pause and deflect the projectiles. She gaped as the very first one pushed her back, the force behind it stunning her. She less deflected it and more redirected it past her as the next two zeroed in. She elected to dodge one and try to slam the other out of the air. "Huh!?"

She gasped as the second suddenly accelerated, shooting above her head and missing it by a centimeter. She stumbled back in shock before balancing herself, only to be caught off guard the next second. Tourmaline was approaching her at blitzing speeds, riding _on top_ of the shield they had been creating before. Behind them were a dozen more shields following closely.

"Comet Shield Barrage!" Tourmaline roared as they threw two fists forward, accelerating themself and the shields following them. Cinnabar crossed her arms to defend herself, dreading what was coming. The shields slammed into her, rocketing her into the air, and pinning her to the front of the one Tourmaline stood on.

That was all Cinnabar could take before her grip was completely broken. The Gems flew from her hand along with her scythe as she felt the crushing force push against her stomach. Tourmaline's hand shot out and grabbed the Crystal Gems, bringing them back to their safe hold. With that finally taken care of, Tourmaline could finish this.

They reared their hands back, forcing their shield to a sudden stop as Cinnabar kept flying. They then slammed their fists together in the next second, causing the shields all around them to zero in and target the Commander. She was pummeled into the ground as Tourmaline orbited her and descended to the Earth below. As the dirt cloud that had formed around the Commander's crash site began to clear, Tourmaline took to summoning more and more shields around them.

"Hghhh…" Cinnabar groaned as she crawled from the pit she made in the ensuing collision. She looked up, eyes widening in shock as she caught Tourmaline before her. Behind them, dozens and dozens of tiny shields were forming, growing smaller and smaller with each iteration. As she stumbled to her feet, the shields were the size of coins, sparkling with the gold and pink light from the flames on their forearms. "What—"

Tourmaline raised their hand into the air, willing the tiny shields to surround their arm like a gauntlet that trailed behind them into a cloud. This cloud ended with the first normal-sized shields they had made. They made a fist, causing a ripple of gold and pink light to travel down the cloud, like a wave that forced Cinnabar to cover her eyes because it was so bright.

Tourmaline held their fist before them, taking a breath. They crouched down, prompting Cinnabar to hold her ground. Then, it came.

"Shooting Star Shield Crusader!"

Like an arrow released from its taut bow, Tourmaline shot forward, the stream of multi-coloured sparkles following them. The earth rumbled, the sky shook, and the knees of Cinnabar trembled as she was frozen in place, fear preventing her from moving.

The trail of shields whipped behind Tourmaline, snapping like a cape that swam through the air. The sparkles were like a field of lights streaming behind them, a barrage of shooting stars following their caster. The distance between the two quickly shrank until _it_ came.

Impact.

A deep reverberating roar bellowed throughout the strawberry fields. It was the sound of a collision that could shatter the strongest of enclosures and the toughest of armors. A mushroom cloud, dotted with sparkling stars, erupted from the point of the crash, rising into the air with a deafening boom. The strawberry bushes surrounding the ground zero were quickly flattened by the shock wave. The smell of crushed and burning fruit filled the air, covering the soot and smoke.

The long trail of sparkling shields, the ones too large to take place in the crash, floated into the air, dispersing and crumbling into pink and gold ash that rained back down to the earth below. It was like a shower of stardust, like the first snowfall, touching down and quickly disappearing as it reached the warm ground. It began to peter out as the mushroom cloud disappeared, leaving the area of combat silent.

The field seemed to be alive, despite much of the life in the near vicinity being eviscerated. The ground rumbled with fading aftershocks, rising and falling in regular succession; it was like it was breathing. Perhaps, after thousands of years of underuse, the battlefield felt alive again.

Cinnabar's eyes creaked open, closing several times as she tried to figure out that thing called basic motor function. A bright light forced her to keep them closed for the time being. She tightened and opened her hands a few times, taking several moments to come to the conclusion that she had dropped the Crystal Gems at some point.

Where, however, wasn't something she could answer. The last few minutes were a daze to her. She stopped attempting to keep track of Tourmaline's blitzing speed right around the fifth 'shield' attack. She groaned as she tried standing up, only to bang her head against a hard object above her. At this point, Cinnabar fully opened her eyes, ignoring her body's protests that it was too bright.

All around her was a bright and unyielding pink light, blinding her as she tried to take in her surroundings. Her hand moved across a rounded surface until it hit something, which she trailed her fingers across until she could get a sense for it. She looked up as she realized what she had banged her head on: a pink spike.

Cinnabar looked around herself, sitting up as she did so. More pink spikes enveloped her in every direction, leaving just enough room for her body. She was lying against the surface of a pink bubble she found herself trapped in. She looked outward, seeing the strawberry battlefield through a pink filter.

She also saw _them_.

Tourmaline stood behind Cinnabar, their right hand pressed against the spiked bubble that trapped her inside. In their left hand was the Crystal Gems, safe and protected from any hostage move she could've pulled. All around the bubble that imprisoned her, pink thorny vines wriggled and tightened, tying up the sphere like a ribbon on a present.

Cinnabar was caught in Steven's _Iron Rose Maiden_.

Tourmaline turned the bubble until Cinnabar could face them, albeit with a pink film separating the two. The Commander glared out from her confines, tempted to summon her weapon and lash out in anger. Yet she knew, it was all pointless. It was over. Then, Tourmaline did something that surprised her.

They sighed.

The flames on their arms died down, remaining a mere smolder rather than the roaring blaze from before. The power that coursed through their hair lessened, leaving the gold and pink locks to be waved more by the coming breeze than their own energy. Even the colour of their pupils dulled slightly. With a tinge of regret, Tourmaline reached up to their forehead and resummoned their visor, replacing the one that had been lost before. Their soft eyes looked back at Cinnabar.

She felt as if her world were collapsing around her.

"Don't you _dare_ try to guilt me, you traitor!" Cinnabar accused, slamming her fists against the bubble. Tourmaline furrowed their brow, mostly out of confusion but partially out of understanding. Their hand caressed the surface of their bubble as Cinnabar roared in anger. "I've seen you for what you really are! A monster!"

Tourmaline began to mumble under their breath, whispers of words like 'hope' and 'regret'. They couldn't bear to make them discernible, however.

"Your words won't poison my mind!" Cinnabar screamed, falling into hysterics now. Tears began to pour down her face as she slammed her fists, catching her arms on the spikes and cutting herself. "Nothing you say or do will ever convince me! Nothing!"

"Cinna—"

"I am forever loyal to my Diamond! Nothing, _nothing_ , will ever make me ch-change!" Cinnabar got to her knees as she pressed her fists against the wall of the shield. Her roars of anger quickly devolved into cries of anguish. "So if you have a spark of pity in that despicable body of yours, _end me now_!"

"What?!"

"You heard me!" Cinnabar screamed. "Be done with it, don't torment me with capture. Don't kill my spirit with imprisonment!"

"Cinnabar, I—"

"Make me feel alive, and _shatter me!_ " she bellowed. Tourmaline gaped as she continued, more tears pooling at the bottom of the bubble. " _Shatter me!"_

Tourmaline couldn't take it anymore, they couldn't stand listening to Cinnabar like this. They just had to poof her and go home. They'd try to help her when the Gems were around. For now, this was too much. They couldn't keep this up for much longer.

They pressed their palm against the bubble, eliciting a sharp breath and pause from the Commander. A moment of silence took the field, as the two locked eyes across the barrier. Tourmaline tore their gaze away as they looked into the distance. They saw a flock of white butterflies approaching.

"Iron Rose Mai—"

"What an astonishing job you've done."

The voice caused Tourmaline to freeze, their body tensing up in that moment. That voice, it wasn't from Cinnabar. It came from _behind_ them. It was—

Tourmaline turned all at once, not noticing the sky changing from blue to red as they did so. Present before them, approaching through the charred remains of the strawberry bushes, clad in her long pink dress, was _Rose Quartz_ , Pink Diamond. Tourmaline stammered. "Mom? Pink Di— What are you— How are you—"

Rose smiled as she stopped, taking a small bow as she did so.

"Never mind that now," she began. "I must commend you. Your handy work with my body has certainly yielded results."

"What are you talking about?" Tourmaline felt as if their head was spinning. What was going on? How was this going on? "How can you _be here_?"

Rose ignored them as she took another step forward, prompting Tourmaline to step back against the bubble they made.

"The power you displayed against the Commander. The _brutality_ , it was a beautiful parade of force," she continued. The words poured from her lips like a sweet syrup, wiggling their way into Tourmaline's mind and sending shivers down their spine. "How you always held back just short of shattering her, prolonging the assault, ah!"

Rose clapped her hands together before interlocking her fingers.

"It was _perfect_."

"No. No, I— I didn't do that," Tourmaline defended, trying to stand tall. "I only hurt her as much as I needed to, to make her drop the Gems!"

Rose smirked.

"Oh please, with a display like that, you want to tell me you weren't _revelling_ in it? Taking out your anger?" She began to pace to her left. She held her arms behind her back. "I mean, as much as you deserved to. When it comes to dealing with lower Gems, a _Diamond_ can never go too far."

Tourmaline froze up, their breathing coming to a halt all at once.

"I— I didn't— I'm not—"

"Don't try to deny it now," Rose said, stopping. "These were your words, weren't they? When you were _terrorizing_ the commander: _You want to know what I am?_ "

Tourmaline's eyes widened as Rose smirked, getting ready to repeat them.

" _I'm a Diamond_ ," she finished, taking a step forward again. Tourmaline felt that moment rush back to them. Their powerful declaration, the adrenaline of what they said. It flashed in their memory as they relived it. But it had to be that, the adrenaline, they thought. That had to be why they said it. Rose continued. "And oh, what a beautiful Diamond you are. What a _perfect_ Diamond."

" _Nearly_ perfect, I would say," another voice added. The sky grew redder as Tourmaline's head whipped to the right. They gasped with a sudden shock at who they saw. Before them, towering over them at an unbelievable height, was _Yellow Diamond._ She frowned as she crossed her arms. "Unfortunately, one of my own taints them."

"M-m-my Diamond?!" Tourmaline sputtered, their legs beginning to shake. "Yellow Diamond?!"

Yellow and Pink Diamond, beyond all reason and sensibility, stood before them. The two locked eyes for a moment, the former frowning whilst the other grinned. They looked towards Tourmaline and stepped forward.

"A petulant pebble of a Gem from my court has worked her way into them," Yellow Diamond said, uncrossing her arms. "An incompetent, conspiring, _useless_ little Peridot, who has convinced herself to be worthy enough to not only stand abreast with one of us, but to _fuse_."

"Peridot isn't useless!" Tourmaline roared, trying to stand straight. Their fingers were growing cold and numb. "She's worthy enough to stand with me. She's _more_ worthy than me!"

"Oh, I guess you're quite right," Rose said to Yellow Diamond, ignoring Tourmaline. "I very much doubt I needed her help to handle your commander."

"What are you talking about?" Tourmaline said, feeling their balance leaving them. "You needed her? _I_ needed her! _We_ stopped Cinnabar!"

"That's where you're wrong," Rose replied, addressing Tourmaline again. "Well, where you're right as well."

"Stop talking nonsense," they demanded. Tourmaline balanced themself on the bubble, trying to remain upright. They felt themself being torn apart, going out of sync. Rose smirked.

"I _did_ stop Commander Cinnabar," she answered. "And so did you."

"What—"

" _Pink Diamond_ stopped the Commander." Rose ended her sentence with a giggle. "Because you and I are the _same_ Gem."

"We're not the same!" Tourmaline screamed, stumbling forward. Their knees were weak and shaking once again. "I know we aren't! I'm different, I'm Steven, I—"

"Am a fusion tainted by the light of a Gem uncomparable to a Diamond," Yellow Diamond cut in, crossing her arms. Tourmaline's head turned and their eyes flashed yellow.

"I'm not worthless! I know I'm not, Steven told me—" Tourmaline cried as they pressed their palm against their forehead, feeling a pain shooting through their body.

"And like a lesser Gem should, you listened to your Diamond," Rose jeered. Tourmaline felt a cold wave blitz through their body. "Because that's really what's going on, isn't it? You're just a Gem, listening to a Diamond."

"I— He— We—"

Tourmaline's whole body shook with a wave of energy that started at their neck and traveled down. They stumbled and stuttered, faltered and fumbled, trying to bring peace back to their discordant mind. The red sky became a dark crimson as they turned away, slamming their hands on the bubble as they did so. They needed the balance. At some point, they had dropped the Gems.

"I'm not— He's not— We're not—" Tourmaline looked off into the distance, trying to throw the image of the Diamonds from their mind. Yet, they didn't see the horizon. Instead, they saw the kilometer high pillar of white butterflies that stormed towards them. "What—"

The insects were suddenly upon Tourmaline, fluttering past them at a breakneck pace. They were thrown back from the bubble housing Cinnabar, who had grown silent in the past few minutes. They closed their eyes and crossed their arms, trying to avoid being blown away.

As they listened to the butterflies fade into the distance, Tourmaline finally opened their eyes. Yet, they soon wish they hadn't, as the sight before them nearly made them close them again. Their bubble containment had disappeared, gone between the time the butterflies arrived and left. Somehow, Cinnabar had escaped.

Before them, she laid on her knees, thick thorn bushes wrapped all around her body. The pink vines bounded her arms to her chest, its spikes jabbing into every part of her. She looked up at them, bearing that smile. That smile Steven had seen so often, the one that craved destruction. Now, however, the target was different.

"Please my Diamond, take pity on my life, and _shatter me_ ," she howled, making Tourmaline grimace. Tears threatened to pour down their face.

"I won't—"

"Shatter me!" Cinnabar roared, trying to stand up. " _You've tortured me for so long, you've done this to me! Finish the job, and_ _ **shatter me**_!"

"I say you do it," Rose said, approaching from behind. She put her hands on Tourmaline's shoulders, disbalancing the fusion even more. She pressed her cheek to theirs, just as tears began to pour down them. "I mean, she's asked so nicely, you might as well fulfill her request."

"I-I-I—" Tourmaline sputtered and stammered over themself again, unable to process what was happening. Here they were, about to poof Cinnabar, and out from nowhere pops out _Rose Quartz_ and _Yellow Diamond_. It was like a fever dream.

No, they thought, it was a nightmare.

"Oh, who am I kidding," Rose laughed. She pressed the tips of her thumb and finger together and held it in front of Tourmaline's face. "This is a question for the both of us."

With a snap of her fingers, the vines binding Cinnabar came to life. Each tendril flew off in a different direction, tightening their hold until their captive hit the breaking point. Yet, Cinnabar didn't disappear in a puff of smoke. Instead, she seemed to shatter before their eyes, falling to shards that hit the ground in seconds. Tourmaline fell to their knees.

"NO!" they screamed, their hands trying to reach for the shards. Yet, they all slipped through their fingers, disappearing into the ground below. Tourmaline searched through the dirt and charred bushes, trying to find some remains of the Commander. There were none to find. Tears began to pour across the ground as Tourmaline buried their face into their thighs, letting the floodgates open. They wailed. "Cinnabar!"

"Oh, I don't know what you're getting so worked up about," Rose said, leaning against the fusion's huddled body. She paused and took a look at her nails. "I mean, you killed her just as much as I did."

Tourmaline's cries pierced through the sky.

* * *

Cinnabar glanced from side to side, trying to avoid looking ahead at the awkward sight. She pursed her lips, hoping that what she was looking at would end soon. Though she suspected that wasn't going to occur. It was sudden when it happened, she and the fusion were staring each other down through the pink film of the bubble, their battle having ended with one final attack.

And yet, before the final blow was struck, they suddenly turned away, mumbling to themself and talking into the empty field. She had tried calling out to them, asking what they were doing, but they simply ignored her as they spoke complete gibberish into the open air. Occasionally, they'd become audible and let out a cry of 'Pink Diamond.'

Tourmaline was now on their knees, still turned away as they shuddered and sputtered. All the signs of the transformation from before, the _Blazing_ , were gone. Their dramatic move to finally end the battle was long forgotten. All Cinnabar could do now was watch in awkward silence as they cried.

"Ste—" Cinnabar stopped herself. This wasn't Steven, she thought. It was an abomina— Cinnabar couldn't finish that thought. Whilst she looked at the fusion in this state, she couldn't bring herself to insult them. Something prevented her from doing so. She sighed as she leaned back against the wall of her prison, noting the interior spikes having disappeared at one point.

This had to be a symptom of fusion, she thought. That had to be it. The minds of two different Gems, becoming one. It had to lead to madness. It was the only explanation. Cinnabar felt a cold draft somehow pass through the bubble, causing her to pause. Something told her she was wrong.

"I know we aren't!" Tourmaline suddenly screamed, startling the Commander. She sat up, wondering what caused the fusion to yell out like that. Yet as soon as they became understandable, they returned to sputtering and crying incomprehensibly again. Cinnabar groaned before realizing the thorn vines bounding the bubble were withering away. The prison expanded slightly, unrestricted by their tight grip.

What in the stars was going on, Cinnabar thought. She kept her eyes on Tourmaline, waiting for something else to happen. They shifted and turned, more and more tears trailing down across the ground as they did so. After a few minutes, Tourmaline fell back, reaching into the air to grab something that wasn't there. Their voice cracked as they screamed.

"NO!" they called, causing Cinnabar to flinch. Moments later, the bubble housing her popped, finally letting her jump to her feet. Tourmaline tore and grasped at the sky, trying to grab a hold of something before they stopped, folding into the fetal position. They screamed again, this time with something that made the Commander shudder. "Cinnabar!"

She stared at the crumpled fusion as they stammered and sputtered over themself, unsure of what to do. She was pulled between multiple things, several actions she could take.

"Ack." Cinnabar doubled over, her injuries coming back to her at that moment. She had been ignoring her severe bruising and other pains up till now. Forced to consider them, however, she made a decision. She turned away, glancing back once as she did so. "Until we face off again."

She took a step forward, gripping her right arm. Pausing, however, she sighed.

"Tourmaline…"

And with that, Cinnabar escaped.

* * *

My name is Tourmaline…

And I couldn't save her.

End of Chapter 22


	23. The Experience

**For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Experience

Connie awoke with a sudden jolt, deep searing pain flashing through her whole body. She panicked, memories flashing through her mind as she realized where she was: _underwater._ Her head shot upwards, breaching the surface and allowing her to breathe. As she sat up, she realized the water she was in was only about waist deep.

Connie gasped for air, cringing as another wave of pain rocketed across her skin. It was like a thousand paper cuts, each screaming out as if they were doused with lemon juice. She stared down at her arms, ignoring her surroundings as she tried to figure out what was happening. When she looked down to find long scars running across her arms, however, she recoiled in shock.

Streaks of light skin covered her body, concentrated at her hands and growing sparse as they traveled downwards. The scars were flat and faded, like she had owned them for years. Yet despite seeming old, the marks wouldn't let her forget that they were quite new.

Because they were still blisteringly painful.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked from behind her. Connie's head shot to the left, pulling her away from her thoughts. She turned to face Pearl, who sat at the edge of the fountain Connie found herself in. She was gazing at her with a look of concern that sent pangs through Connie's heart.

"Pearl!" Connie exclaimed, wincing in pain. She stood up in the water and approached where the fountain ended. "W-What happened? Where am— Ah!"

Connie cried in pain as she placed her hands on the edge of the granite fountain. Shooting stings rocketed through her body, warning her of her vulnerable scars. Pearl shot forward and raised Connie's hands up from the stone surface.

"Connie! Slow down!" she called, pulling up on the girl's hands. Tears began to pour down Connie's face as the full weight of her injuries dawned on her.

"Pearl, what happened to me?" she bellowed. Pearl's gaze weakened before she was forced to look down. Still holding her hands, Pearl reached up to her forehead and pulled out a roll of gauze from her gem storage.

"You were injured during our last mission," she began, taking a long strip of gauze. "After we reformed, I found you as soon as I could and brought you here: Rose's fountain."

Connie looked around herself, wincing and crying several times as Pearl attempted to wrap up her hands. She had to be gentle, as to not cause undue pain. Her hands ran over Connie's, only lightly touching her skin, like she was pruning a delicate flower. Connie ignored the stinging as she observed her surroundings.

In the center of the fountain, a thick stone pillar resembling a rose stem stood, rising a good two meters tall out from the water. Six stone petals stood on top of that, supporting a statue that Connie immediately recognized as Rose Quartz,

Pink Diamond.

Two streams of water poured down the statue's face, leaving its eyes and flowing down to the basin below. It was made to look like Rose herself was crying. Around the edge of the fountain, four smaller statues of her stood. Despite being beaten in height by the figure in the middle, these were still impressive in their own right. They were a solid eight feet each, life-sized.

"Ah!" Connie cried, feeling Pearl tuck the end of the gauze under itself. She turned and looked back, only to realize Pearl had wrapped only the one hand so far. Tears threatened to pour down her face like the statue behind her. This was going to take a while. "Why— Why am I here?"

"Rose's fountain has healing properties," Pearl explained, not hesitating. She pulled out another strip of gauze and began working on Connie's other hand. "The water closes and heals wounds."

"If it heals—" Connie cringed. "—why does it hurt so bad?"

Pearl frowned, sighing as she did so.

"And why? Why do I still have _these_ ," Connie raised her arm up, showing off her numerous faded scars. Nightmare scenarios were playing in her head, the thought of what _her parents_ would say when they found her like this. Especially after staying for a week with Steven. "What am I going to _say_ , Pearl!"

"The cuts were… too deep," she confessed, her delicate hold on Connie's hand trembling. She steadied herself before continuing. "I tried my best to save you, but—"

Pearl's voice croaked as she fought the tears that threatened to come down.

"—but I couldn't," she finished. "I _failed_ you."

A quiet moment passed as Pearl finished wrapping Connie's other hand. Yet Connie couldn't concentrate on that as she looked on at her master. Her heart was aching.

"You— You _saved_ me," Connie said, sitting up in the water, wincing from the pain in her legs. "If you hadn't pushed me out of the way, I would've _died_."

Pearl didn't stop as she continued running the gauze down Connie's arm. She intended on covering as much of the scarring as she could. Hopefully, the marks would disappear along with the pain. That was all they could hope for.

"Yes… I guess I did," she replied. "I couldn't just stand there, and let you be hurt."

"It was so fast," Connie commented. "How… How did you—"

"I just acted," Pearl confessed. "I saw the danger approaching and… I just took it, to save you."

Connie grimaced as Pearl paused, holding her in an awkward position. Waves of shooting pain went up her arm, as Pearl clasped her by her elbow. After a few moments, the pain relented as Connie felt it grow numb.

"I… I haven't done that since—" Pearl went silent, returning to her work with increased haste. She hoped what she stopped herself from saying wouldn't linger in Connie's mind. Yet, it did. Connie couldn't ignore what she heard and connect the dots that had already been drawn. What Pearl was going to say, it was obvious. The answer was in the statues all around them.

Connie had never realized how much Pearl cared about her.

The two remained silent for a while after that. Pearl quietly tended to Connie's arms, wrapping her skin with a distinct slow pace. She didn't want to rush this and risk them coming undone. Connie, meanwhile, rubbed her fingers, trying to get a sense of feeling from them through the bandages. She frowned. A future career in surgery was out.

Connie turned, allowing Pearl to continue working the bandages over her shoulder. She placed her back to the edge of the fountain, still remaining about waist deep in the water. Pearl sat behind her, patching her up from the outside. Connie flinched, feeling the sensation of Pearl cut through her tattered shirt to continue working. A cold draft blew across her skin, the exposure causing her to shudder. Yet, she kept still as she could as Pearl patched her up.

"What happened?" Connie asked, looking over her shoulder. "After I was knocked out. What happened with Cinnabar and Steven? We're still alive, so things went okay, at least."

Pearl paused, her hand lying against the uncut skin on Connie's back. She felt the girl tense up before she moved to tear into the other side of her shirt.

"Pearl?"

"I don't know," she confessed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Connie said, panic rising in her voice.

"When I reformed, Cinnabar was gone and Garnet was taking Steven home," Pearl explained. "I don't know if she ran away, if he beat her, or what. All I know is that we're safe."

Connie squeezed her knees, pain shooting up her legs as she did so. Memories from the strawberry fields flashed in Connie's mind, the image of Cinnabar haunting her. Her blood boiled at the thought.

" _How_? How are we safe?" she muttered through gritted teeth. Her shoulders trembled, causing Pearl's bandage work to begin to degrade. "How are we safe, when _she_ could still be out there!?"

Connie looked down at her hands, making two fists.

"When she did _this_ to me!" she cried. Holding back tears, she rasped with a labored breath. The pain of her injuries overwhelmed her. She had managed to suppress it before, hiding the pain beneath the surface. Before, she could at the very least concentrate on Pearl to distract herself. But she couldn't even do that now. She couldn't distract herself anymore. She couldn't think of anything else but the pain. "Ahh!"

Release. Connie wanted release. Even the breeze on her bare skin was setting her off now. She wanted comfort and warmth. She wanted contact. And yet, she couldn't have any of it, as it would only bring more torturous pain.

She had never felt more alone.

Connie gasped as she felt Pearl's arms wrap around her. It was sudden, one moment she was writhing in pain alone, the next Pearl was holding her. She flinched, expecting the waves of pain to rocket across her body. Yet, they never did. Sure, she shuddered as she felt some stinging. But the flood of agony didn't come.

Pearl's arms held Connie so tenderly, with a touch so light and so full of care, she barely pressed her skin. And yet, Connie could feel Pearl's presence perfectly. Her gentle embrace, it was the warmth and comfort she desired. It was her release. She didn't say anything as she allowed Pearl to keep hugging her from behind.

"I am so _so_ sorry this happened to you, Connie," Pearl began, her voice trembling as she spoke. "When we brought you along, we didn't think this would happen. _I_ didn't think this would happen. I should've never left you in the line of fire like that."

A quiet moment passed with only the raspy breaths of Connie there to break the silence. She looked down at her wrapped hands, making two fists as she did so.

"…I was _weak_ ," Connie said, interrupting the silence and tensing up. Pearl tightened her hold ever so slightly, making sure not to hurt Connie in the process.

"Connie, no, it's just that—"

"I barely lasted a minute out there, Pearl." Connie cringed, looking down at her bandaged palms again. "If it wasn't for you, I would've died!"

"You—"

"I was supposed to be protecting _Steven_ ," she continued, pressing her palms against her face. Floods of pain shot down her arms, followed by the trail of tears the carved a stream down her skin. "But I couldn't even protect _myself_!"

"Connie!" Pearl cried, pressing her forehead against the back of Connie's head. "You are not weak. Another human twice your age would've died a thousand times before you fell. And you _survived_ , Connie. You survived."

"I—"

"I'd rather have you hurt and alive Connie, rather than _dead_ trying to protect Steven." Tears poured across Pearl's face, running down her nose and falling to the ground. "You can't protect him like that, Connie. _You can't reform like me_."

A silence followed. Connie sniffled and shuddered, trying to dam her tears with pure resolve. She contemplated what Pearl said, trying to come up with some rebuttal. Yet, she didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to be wrapped up and held until the pain dulled.

But she knew she couldn't just do that.

"How… how can I protect him then?" Connie asked, slowly looking over her shoulder. Pearl pushed her head back, forcing her to stay as comfortable as she could. Connie grimaced. "What can I do?"

"You've done enough," Pearl replied, still holding onto her. "You've done more than I could ever ask of you. More than I should've asked of you."

" _Pearl_ ," Connie pressed, leaning forward. Pearl let go of her student as she sat up. Connie's hands ran over the surface of the fountain water. Her skin roared at her, telling her to pull back due to the pain. Yet she forced it to yield. She glanced over her shoulder, to look at Pearl. "How am I going to get back out there tomorrow?"

Pearl frowned, concern filling her heart. Connie's question shifted from how she was going to get better to how she was going to get better _to keep fighting_. That hard-headed stubbornness, it reminded Pearl of herself.

"To start," she began, placing her hands on Connie's shoulders. With a gentle pull, she brought Connie back towards the wall of the fountain. She reached down and scooped water from the surface, pouring it across the portions of skin that had dried. "You need to heal."

"But how long will—"

" _And that's_ why we're going to stay here, until you're ready." Pearl cut into the last part of Connie's shirt, causing the remaining tatters to fall away. She pulled out another roll of gauze and continued to work. "Until I can touch your skin, and you don't feel anything but my hand."

Connie held back a shudder as Pearl ran a hand over her shoulder, touching one of her larger scars. She had to hold back the pain. She couldn't let it overtake her, like it did earlier. She had to be strong, not like the human she was.

She had to be like the Gem behind her.

Connie took a deep breath as she allowed Pearl to get to work. A calm quiet took the fountain, only ever disturbed by Connie's muffled cries and Pearl's motioning for her to move. It fell into a steady pattern, a rhythmic back and forth as Connie allowed Pearl to care for her. In a way, it was like a conversation: A little in, a little back, it was an exchange of understanding between the two.

They spoke without saying a word. They spoke through actions.

And yet, this speaking without speaking soon came to an end, as Pearl finished wrapping the largest scar across the top of Connie's chest. Connie pinched her skin, trying to stave off the pain. She took a deep breath, glancing backwards.

"Pearl?" she panted, a bit out of breath from all the stinging.

"Yes?" Pearl replied, spreading some water from the pool onto Connie's arm.

"I… I love you guys, you know that?" Connie declared, looking down on the water. Pearl smiled, not looking up. Nostalgic memories came to mind as she continued to work.

"We love you too, Connie," she said. A tense pause followed as Pearl looked down at her next roll of gauze. "I…"

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _Some time earlier..._

The strawberry battlefield had remained static since Commander Cinnabar left. Nothing had changed. The Crystal Gems lied on the ground unmoving, most still in their gem forms. Only three of the group's members, Connie, Steven, and Peridot remained physically bodied. Connie obviously couldn't poof and remained where she had landed a fair distance away. Steven and Peridot, meanwhile, were still present as their fusion: Tourmaline.

They were lying in the fetal position, convulsing and crying as they were plagued with horrifying visions. Words lacked the ability to describe the emotions they felt. Only the river of tears from their body could give a hint of what they were experiencing. And with how their surroundings seemed frozen in time, they could've sworn that feeling would last forever.

And yet, their surroundings did change. As a gust of wind blew through the field, two of the gemstones lying in the dirt by Tourmaline began to glow. They rose into the air for a moment before two constructs of light formed around them, blue and red respectively. They resembled puppets, a little over a meter tall.

These puppets quickly disappeared, however, as they leapt into each other, forming a single, larger, multi-coloured construct. This Gem, Garnet, reached up to her face and summoned her visor before the light faded, leaving just herself.

Garnet looked down at Tourmaline in front of her, sighing to herself. She had seen them once before, days ago, as Ruby and Sapphire. This was the first time she had seen them with her own eyes, however. She had hoped their initial encounter wouldn't be under such dire circumstances.

Garnet took a step back as Tourmaline's body became wrapped in an amber light, illuminating the darkening field. She frowned, noticing the frame of the fusion split into two smaller ones. The light changed from its amber hue to distinct shades of green and pink. As the glowing faded, the huddled and gasping forms of Steven and Peridot laid on the ground. Convulsing and crying into their arms, they continued their hallucinations.

Garnet paused before leaning down, picking up the two at once.

As soon as she did so, she heard one of the Gems reforming behind her. She glanced back at Pearl, who shook her head as she quickly got her bearings.

"Conni—" Pearl began to yell before silencing herself, realizing she had reformed. She looked around to see if Cinnabar was still somewhere nearby. Assured they were immediately safe, she turned to find Garnet standing with her back facing her. The fusion turned, revealing Steven and Peridot in her arms. "Are they—"

"They're okay, just troubled." Garnet looked down at Steven, who convulsed as if on cue. "I'm taking them back to the temple."

"Good," Pearl said. It wasn't actually good, she thought. But she didn't mean it that way. None of this could be considered good by any minimum definition. But what used to be the minimum, surviving, was now the new acceptable. That was all they could hope on now, surviving. Pearl's head whipped behind her as she looked off into the distance. " _Connie_."

Garnet turned away as Pearl ran off to look for the girl. With a sudden start, she began accelerating in the opposite direction, towards where the closest warp pad would be. She needed to bring the two she held home, quickly.

The spot the two were in moments ago remained silent for a few more minutes before shuddering, as one final Gem began to reform.

 _Some time later…_

Steven awoke with a jolt, gasping for air as he did so. He reached for his chest, feeling his heart beat at an insane pace. He was laid on his back, looking upwards trying to figure out where he was. He didn't know where he was.

His back felt wet.

"Get up," a voice called. Steven's eyes widened as he heard it, prompting him to sit up all at once. He quickly realized he was in Pearl's room, on one of the many water platforms that floated in midair. It explained the wet back. He gripped the side of his head, a wave of nausea spreading through him as the voice spoke again. "Welcome back."

Steven unclenched his eyes as he turned, finding Peridot on his left. She was sitting away from him, glancing back as she pulled on a blanket that was draped over her shoulders. She motioned her head forward, prompting Steven to turn fully.

Garnet sat across from the two, planted with her legs folded as she stared at the ground in front of her. She was breathing slowly, her hands resting in her lap, one curled around the other. The tips of her thumbs were pressed gently together. Though he couldn't see her eyes past her visor, Steven could tell they were closed.

He glanced back at Peridot who was similarly staring down at the ground. She seemed taken by thought. He opened his mouth to speak but paused, trying to think of something to say. It was hard, trying to talk after what they had seen.

"Peridot, did we— Were we—"

"She knows, Steven," she interrupted, looking up at him. Peridot tugged at her covering as she continued. "She knows about Tourmaline."

Steven's head whipped forward to Garnet, who was trying her best to hold back a small smile. She looked up, pulling her hands away and holding her knees.

"So that's your name then," she said, eyeing Peridot. "I knew I'd get it from you eventually."

"I told you, I was waiting for Steven to be here," Peridot muttered. Steven felt like he was about to pass out again.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around himself. "How'd we get here. W-where's the Dia—"

Garnet put a hand up, prompting him to stop. The two looked up at her as she adjusted her visor.

"Steven, whatever you saw, or rather, what you _thought_ you saw can't hurt you," she explained. "It was merely an illusion."

Steven breathed a sigh of relief, though it was tinged with a feeling of confusion. He didn't know what had happened, he was just glad it _didn't_. He was glad Cinnabar wasn't… He couldn't complete that thought. It brought back the image of what he had seen, as Tourmaline. His head picked up as Garnet began to speak again.

"I will admit, I'm disappointed that you two didn't feel comfortable enough to tell us about Tourmaline when they happened." She crossed her arms, looking down as she said that. "But you have a right to keep such things between yourselves, so I'm sorry I had to discover you like this."

Steven and Peridot shared a look.

"Does… Does Pearl—" Peridot began.

"She doesn't know yet, you two defused before she could reform," Garnet answered. "She's currently at the healing spring with Connie."

Steven nearly leapt to his feet.

"Connie! What happened with her?! Is she okay?!" He started to panic before Garnet put her hand up, prompting him to pause.

"Connie is fine, Steven," she began. "Alive and healing with the essence of your mother's fountain. She'll be back soon enough."

Steven nodded before sitting down, accepting the explanation.

"Now, we need to talk about what happened," Garnet continued.

"About what we saw?" Peridot asked, tugging at her blanket. She frowned as Garnet nodded.

"One of the key things needed for a fusion is balance," she began. "Imbalance, discord, can cause a fusion like Tourmaline to disconnect from reality, have hallucinations, and eventually come apart completely. If even one of you is falling apart, your fusion will too."

Steven and Peridot looked at one another, memories flashing in their mind from the first few times they had fused. Tourmaline had lasted seconds before splitting apart. They could only remain stable when Peridot finally got over her aversion for fusion.

So what was happening now?

"To find your balance again, you must understand what you're feeling." Garnet's hands returned to the pose from before, that pseudo-meditative stance. "And to understand that, you must see it clearly without running away."

"See it clearly?" Steven asked, unsure of where this was going. Garnet nodded.

"You will see in a moment. First, we'll need Tourmaline," she said, motioning to the spot between them. Peridot and Steven looked at each other, nodding before standing up. Steven offered his hand, which Peridot took in her own. The two came together, joining their other hands as they did so. There was a moment of pause. "Go on."

Steven pressed his forehead onto Peridot's, laughing ever so slightly. Peridot did the same as they began to turn in place. A warmth grew between them. Their gems lit up as they spun, blurring as their bodies became encased in light.

And where two Gems once stood, a single Gem remained. Tourmaline opened their eyes, bearing a hint of apprehension as they did so. They worried they'd come to find the visions from before. When all that greeted them was Garnet, however, they breathed a sigh of relief. Garnet gestured to the ground, prompting Tourmaline to sit down. After a moment, they mirrored her position.

"Close your eyes," she said. They followed.

"Okay."

"Breathe," she said. They followed.

"Okay…"

"Here, in your mind, everything is calm. Listen to the waterfalls, and let them fade away," she said. They followed.

" _Okay…"_

Garnet took a breath.

" _Here comes a thought_." The room seemed to disappear after a moment of quiet, leaving Tourmaline to feel as if they were floating in a void. It took some significant willpower to keep their eyes closed as they followed Garnet's orders. Then, they couldn't hold it anymore.

"Uh," they muttered, opening their eyes and breaking from their pose. They glanced around themself, finding Pearl's room gone. They were somewhere else, somewhere that seemed to have no beginning and no end. It was large and empty, yet warm and inviting. And everywhere they looked, it was blue: a very bright blue.

They looked forward to Garnet, whose head rose at once.

Garnet began singing. Tourmaline quickly returned to placing their hands in one another.

Garnet continued, looking to her right as she did so. Tourmaline's gaze followed.

They found the image of Ruby and Sapphire in the distance, watching a white butterfly descend. Tourmaline's stomach churned at the sight of it.

Garnet's voice rang through Tourmaline's ear, as more white butterflies flew down and attached themselves to the end of Sapphire's hair.

Ruby chased after one of the butterflies that flew away, leaving Sapphire alone with the rest of the swarm. She didn't seem to notice as she sat down, allowing more to flutter to her.

Garnet's voice hit a note as she looked back at Tourmaline. They averted their gaze, trying to focus on what was happening to Sapphire.

Garnet's voice rose as more and more butterflies landed on Sapphire, tugging at her hair and pulling her down. She didn't seem to notice.

Tourmaline glanced over to where Ruby ran, watching as she seemed to argue and scream at a lone butterfly in silence. She didn't even notice the flock of them approaching in the distance.

Garnet sang, drawing Tourmaline back to her. They just missed the tears falling from Ruby's face.

The chorus continued as Garnet extended out her hands, allowing two of the passing butterflies to land in her palms.

Tourmaline looked at the insects in her hands, grimacing as they did so. Memories from the past few days flashed in their mind. They had seen the butterflies so many times before. Both Peridot and Steven had seen them.

Garnet's voice gained a more cheerful tone as the bugs flew away.

Garnet looked back to Ruby, followed behind by Tourmaline. Ruby took a deep breath and stepped away from the single insect, running back to Sapphire all at once.

Her voice rose as Sapphire came to life, shaking off the butterflies from her hair. Most of the swarm flew away, but some still held on.

Garnet's lines came to an end as they looked on. Ruby made it back to Sapphire, pulling her into a hug. The two smiled at one another as they pressed their foreheads together.

Garnet looked to Tourmaline who paused with hesitation. They looked down at themself, thoughts whizzing by as they turned away and looked into the distance.

they sang, spotting the image of Peridot and Steven walking side by side.

Their voice quivered as they watched two of the butterflies fly up to the two. Steven turned away, trying to ignore what was right in front of him.

Peridot crouched down and covered her eyes.

Their voice rang out as they extended their arm at the two, feeling pangs ringing through their heart. Steven cried out as his hair suddenly became alight, blazing with energy. And yet, it wasn't fire that adorned his head. He wasn't _Shining_. No, his hair became a pillar of butterflies _._

Tourmaline's voice fell as the tower of insects flew from Steven's head, swarming in the air for a moment before morphing into a single, giant butterfly.

Two images of Tourmaline appeared on the wings of the butterfly. In one, they stood above Cinnabar, their foot on her head and a wide smile on their face. In the other wing, it was _their_ head under the foot of _Yellow Diamond_. She was mirroring their pose and expression in the first wing.

Tourmaline's hand dropped along with their voice.

Garnet sang, making up for them. The two shared a moment before continuing.

Garnet and Tourmaline sang in unison now, the image of Steven and Peridot disappearing from their minds.

Tourmaline returned to that meditative stance, taking a deep breath as they did so. They felt a wave of peace wash over them.

Garnet and Tourmaline saw the wave of insects fly away as they continued to sing together.

Their chorus continued. They looked back to Steven and Peridot, who were taking a breath together. The huge butterfly overhead shattered, leaving a disorderly swarm of smaller insects.

Steven and Peridot broke into tears then, two of the butterflies from the swarm fluttering down and meeting them. Their reflections were present in their wings.

Tourmaline frowned, their voice cracking ever so slightly. Then, the two turned and embraced each other, letting the insects fly away all at once. Tourmaline smiled then, their voice regaining strength.

The rest of the butterflies flew away at this point, the flock taking to the sky and pulling Tourmaline's attention away from Steven and Peridot.

Tourmaline and Garnet continued to sing. The former closed their eyes, letting the feeling of tranquility flow through them. A gentle breeze pushed through their hair.

Tourmaline watched as Steven and Peridot lied back on the ground, joined by Ruby and Sapphire who did the same. The fusion smiled.

They sang. Garnet came to a stop, letting Tourmaline sing on their own. Taking a breath, they continued.

Tourmaline sang as they closed their eyes, letting a smile settle on their face as they did so.

The blue space Garnet and Tourmaline found themselves in faded away, carrying along with it the image of Steven, Peridot, Ruby, and Sapphire. The sound of the burbling water platforms returned to Tourmaline's ears. They exhaled.

"I… I didn't know you still felt that way, Peridot," they said, head turned to the right. Garnet remained silent as she listened. "I thought… I thought we had gotten over it, that you didn't feel useless anymore."

Tourmaline's head turned to the left.

"It didn't go away completely," they said. "My Diamond… My Diamond's influence on me is something that'll take time to fully come to terms with. For now, however—"

Tourmaline faced forward with a smile.

"I'm at peace," they said, breathing a sigh of relief. A moment of silence passed. Garnet looked on at the two. She knew this wasn't over. Tourmaline's head turned to the left again. "Steven… You know we have to talk about it."

They faced right.

"W-What are you talking about?" Tourmaline said to themself. "I'm fine, just like you."

" _Steven_ ," Garnet cut in, joining the conversation. "I told you. If one of you is falling apart, Tourmaline will as well."

"I'm _not_ falling apart," Tourmaline assured. "I'm over it, I'm at peace too."

Garnet gave them an incredulous look, one that made Tourmaline purse their lips. Their voice had cracked on that last word, leaving Garnet unconvinced.

"Steven…"

"What am I supposed to tell you?" Tourmaline said bluntly, their head completely turned to the right. "That I just _got over_ who my mom was? Who _I_ am?"

Their head whipped to the left.

"I know who you are Steven! And you're not what you think you are." Tourmaline's head shuddered as it struggled to keep itself from turning right. "I've met a Diamond, I know how a Diamond treats the Gems below her. And _you are nothing like that_ , Steven!"

Tourmaline's head rocketed to the right.

"Look what I did to Cinnabar, Peridot! Look at how much I hurt her!" Tourmaline's hands left their lap and grabbed their head. "That _anger_ , Peridot. That was _me_! I was so angry with Cinnabar, for hurting the Gems, I had to hurt her back! That was me!"

Tourmaline forced their head to the left.

"You think I wasn't angry too, Steven? About what she was doing to you?" Tourmaline gritted their teeth. "That clod made you cry! She wasn't going to get away with it!"

Tourmaline's left hand gripped their wrist and pulled their whole arm away. They looked right.

"You don't set your hair on fire when you get angry!" they yelled. Garnet put a hand up.

"Tourmal—"

"No, I'm done with this." Tourmaline stood up, stumbling a few times as they tried to find balance. They spaced out their legs and straightened up. "I'll show you, I'm fine. I'm—"

Tourmaline's eyes widened in shock as the air around them grew red. The sound of Garnet calling from behind them quickly faded. They were alone now. At least, they thought they were.

"Hm, _hello again_ ," a voice rang out. Tourmaline froze up, their body going rigid. They heard the voice laugh from behind them, sending a shiver down their spine. They turned, dreading what they were about to see. Yet, they couldn't pretend she wasn't there: Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz. She smiled as they locked eyes. "How has the last, let's say, _six_ hours been?"

Had it really only been a few hours since they last faced her?

Rose Quartz strutted forward, looking down at her nails as she did so. She walked up to Tourmaline's side, turning and facing the same direction as them. Without asking, she rested her elbow on their shoulder, weighing them down.

"I see you got rid of my sister," she said, pointing out the lack of Yellow Diamond. "Such a shame, I was enjoying getting a chance to talk to her."

" _You aren't real_ ," Tourmaline said through gritted teeth. "I know you aren't. You're just an illusion, something to get over."

Rose had a laugh at that.

"Oh stars, you've really convinced yourself of that, huh?" she started. Tourmaline paused before nodding, assured it was true. Rose laughed again. "Oh sure, what you're seeing right now might be an illusion. But I'm very real. Pink Diamond is very _very_ real."

Rose got off Tourmaline and began to pace behind them. She stopped just behind their right side and placed a hand on their left hip. They felt themself shudder, an uncomfortable feeling swelling inside them.

"And I've been here the whole time. Since the day you were born, I was around." Rose rested her head on Tourmaline's shoulder, which they immediately shook off. Rose rolled her eyes. "Want to know where?"

They had a moment of thought, trying to think of what to say. They had to admit, they were curious about the fake Rose's response. Tourmaline nodded a yes, to which Rose smirked. Her right hand slithered past Tourmaline's arm and under their shirt, causing them to yelp. Her hand grazed the surface of Steven's gem, the surface of _her_ gem.

"I'm right here," she purred. Tourmaline tore themself away from Rose, their hand gripping their stomach as they stepped back. Rose placed her hands on her hips, smirking. " _Always have been."_

"Steven, you need to—" Tourmaline grabbed their right wrist, squeezing it tight as they pulled it away from their head. They looked to the right.

"I'm better! I know I'm better!" Tourmaline began to hyperventilate, their chest rising and falling at an incredible pace. Their hands grew hot, the air around them distorting from the raw heat. "I'm better because I'm different! I'm different!"

"You're different, huh?" Rose questioned, cocking her head. Tourmaline glanced at her, still heavily breathing as they did so. They grimaced, forcing their hand down as it attempted to turn their head. An uneasy feeling built up in their chest as Rose continued. "How different can you be, when you're doing _that_?"

Rose pointed to the arm Tourmaline was holding back, causing them to pause.

"Forcing your will onto her. You just want to be in control of your fusion so bad, you're just using her." Rose held her hands behind her back, watching as the realization dawned on Tourmaline's face. "You don't care what that Peridot thinks at all. She's more a set of stilts to you."

Tourmaline immediately let go of their own hand, looking down at it with a stare of shock. They looked right.

"Peridot, I—" They turned left. "Steven, don't—"

Then they looked right.

"Didn't mean to—" Back again they faced left. "Steven, please lis—"

"I'm sorry!" Tourmaline screamed out as their body became encased in light. Rose smiled one last time as she disappeared along with the red of the room, leaving Garnet standing in her place.

"Tourmaline!" Garnet screamed out, her voice rasped from the yelling she had been doing the last few minutes. Tourmaline collapsed to their knees as they split into two forms, falling to the ground all at once. Peridot and Steven fumbled onto the water platforms, the former rolling several times before coming to a stop. Peridot turned and called out.

"Steven!" she screamed as he immediately stood and ran off, tears trailing off his face. Garnet tried to rush after him, but he rocketed out of the room at an insane speed. As he exited through the doorway, Garnet knew she wasn't going to catch up to him. However, that wasn't going to stop her.

She took off.

* * *

Connie took a deep breath, nodding to Pearl to let her know she was ready. Pearl nodded back and soon the two were off, warping home. The short passage through the warp pad was a quiet one, allowing Connie the chance to think. While Pearl had told her the healing would take a while, the many _hours_ she spent in the fountain were far beyond what she expected.

If every inch of her arms and legs weren't wrapped in gauze, her skin would've pruned to an unbelievable degree by now. She would've more resembled a raisin than a girl. Connie looked down at her right hand, making a fist as she did so. She suppressed the urge to cry out, pain traveling up from her palm to her arm. Her eyes narrowed as she imagined the scars below the bandages.

Pearl said they'd eventually go away with enough time in the pool, and after so many hours of soaking, a lot of the scars did. A significant number of them, however, still remained, leaving her skin blemished and the signs of her experience obvious. And that didn't cover the pain that still shot out from the faded scars. They were easier to handle now, but she still had to handle them.

There was no hiding this from her parents when the time came.

"Connie? We're here," Pearl said, catching Connie's attention. She looked up, realizing she was standing on the warp pad in the house. Pearl was beside her, a hand on her shoulder with a tender hold. She put on a smile, trying to further comfort the girl. "I'm going to try to find the first aid kit in Amethyst's room. If you need anything, just knock and I'll be right out, okay?"

"Alright," Connie replied, trying her best to grin back.

"Hey! Don't go messing up my room, okay?" A voice called. Connie and Pearl turned to the living room, spotting Amethyst lying back on the couch with a frown. She had her whip wrapped around one hand, with the handle in her other. She was staring up at the ceiling, not looking at the two. "Got it?"

Pearl rolled her eyes before stepping away, leaving through the door of the temple. Connie stood silent for a few moments before stepping off the warp pad. As she entered the living room, Amethyst glanced at her before sitting up suddenly.

"Whoa! What the heck happened to you?" she asked, making room on the couch for her. Connie sat down, straightening out her shirt as she did so. After her old shirt was tattered by Cinnabar and subsequently cut off by Pearl, she had to seek out a replacement. Thankfully, Pearl had a spare set of Steven's pink star shirts in her Gem storage. So Connie wasn't entering the house in nothing but bandages and dirty pants.

"Cinnabar happened," she deadpanned, leaning on the armrest of the couch. She bit back the minor flash of pain and took a deep breath. "I've been healing with Pearl the last few hours."

" _Hours_? How bad could it possibly be?" Amethyst asked. Connie gave her a sidelong look before reaching down to the hem of her shirt. She looked away, pulling up her clothing and revealing her entire gauze covered chest. There was not an inch of her skin exposed underneath. She turned back to Amethyst's shocked and nauseated face. " _Oh_ , ah jeeze."

"Yeah, _jeeze_ ," Connie repeated. She slumped back, looking for something to distract herself with. She stared across the room to the kitchen. Her eyes landed on the sight of Rose's sword sitting on the counter. It was a bit grimy around the handle and the blade itself was covered with dirt from its tumble in the strawberry fields. Thankfully, however, a nice quick cleaning and it'd be good as new. Still, she wasn't in the mood to clean it right now.

"Are you— How are you—" Amethyst leaned in, her hand reaching for Connie's bandaged arm. She tensed up as Amethyst's fingers grazed her.

"I'm fine, they're just there to keep the scars clean." That was a lie, of course. She was wrapped up for the pain, pure and simple. She just didn't want Amethyst to try to be more careful around her. She had to learn to take the pain. "How about you? What're you doing out here?"

"Pfft. I showed up after Garnet, trying to see Steven and Peridot, when she told me to stay out here!" Amethyst leaned back again. "I mean, I worry about them too ya know? I wanna know what's going on with them!"

Connie sat up, Amethyst having caught her attention.

"What's going on with them? Steven and Peridot, is something wrong?" she asked, the concern rising in her voice. Amethyst shrugged.

"I don't know," she said quickly, crossing her arms. She huffed. "When I came to, Garnet and Pea already left. And by the time I got here, Garnet already had them locked up in there."

"So you've just been waiting out here?" Connie asked, glancing over at the temple door.

"Course, I gotta look out for the Shorty Squad, ya know?" Amethyst said, looking at the door herself now. "I'm worried about them."

"Yeah, me too…" Connie looked down at her hands, making two fists. She beat down the shudder that threatened to rip through her body. She was in control of it, she knew she was. Amethyst glanced at her, frowning.

"What's got you down?" she asked. "Well, besides the whole looking like a mummy thing."

Connie had a small chuckle.

"I guess I'm just a bit… disappointed I couldn't help with Cinnabar more," she said. Her hand moved to the back of her neck. "I was pretty much useless out there."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. We were _all_ useless out there," Amethyst replied. "Well, besides Steven really. He's got our backs."

"That's just _it_ though," Connie huffed, standing up. "He _always_ has our backs."

Connie walked across the room to the kitchen. Her hand grazed the handle of Rose's sword.

"I was supposed to be protecting him, keeping him safe." Connie gripped the handle now. "And instead, I nearly _died_."

Amethyst felt uncomfortable as she stood up.

"Connie, yo, I think you need to relax," she said, walking forward. "You did fine out there, trust me. And once Steven and Peri get better, you'll get another shot at it, right?"

Connie looked down at the dirty blade before allowing her frown to straighten.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, turning to face Amethyst. She gained a small smile. "Next time, I'm gonna _flatten_ her, do it all by myself."

Amethyst had a laugh, giving Connie a thumbs up.

"You go girl, I'm sure you'll do fine," she said, bearing a slight hint of sarcasm. Connie didn't stop smiling, however, as she raised her arms and flexed.

"I'm serious, I'm going to do it," she said. "I'll stop Cinnabar, I'll protect Steven, I'll be his—"

"STEVEN!" Garnet's voice ripped through the house all at once as the door to the temple opened. Connie turned to the gate, her face falling as she caught a glance at who was running out. Steven sprinted from the doorway, head low as he barreled through the house. Tears were trailing off his face, falling into puddles on the ground.

Steven looked up as he ran, making sure he wouldn't run into anything or anyone. As he did so, however, he locked eyes with Connie. She gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. The moment lasted for but a second before Steven rocketed off, leaving the house through the front door.

"Whoa! What's gotten into _him_?" Amethyst asked, looking out the open entrance of the house. Connie couldn't hear her, however, as she processed what she saw in her mind. The face Steven had, the one she saw as he passed, sent pangs ringing through her whole body. He was devastated, absolutely destroyed in a way she had never seen before.

Even all that time ago, when he tried breaking up their friendship to protect her, he wasn't that distraught. His whole world was collapsing around him, and she could feel it, right in her very soul. It left a heavy weight on her chest and lit up a burning anger in her mind.

Connie turned, ready to sprint off after Steven when, seconds later, Garnet ran out of the temple. She came to a stop, hand reaching out as she paused.

"Steven!" Connie called, already at the door.

"Connie, wait," Garnet said, forcing her to pause. "Steven needs time."

"What's wrong?" she asked, her voice rising in volume. "What happened to him?!"

"Steven's dealing with a lot of issues right now," Garnet continued, walking into the living room. "And unfortunately my time with him hasn't helped."

"What did you do to him?" Amethyst asked, wondering what Garnet meant by her 'time with him'. Garnet shook her head and folded her arms. Connie turned and faced the open doorway.

"It's not what I did to him," Garnet replied, adjusting her visor. Connie's fists trembled at her sides. That fire in her mind was growing into a blaze.

"It was _her,_ wasn't it?" Connie said through gritted teeth. She didn't even register the flashes of pain she felt. The boiling anger in her system made her turn midword. " _Cinnabar!_ She did this to him! Didn't she!?"

"Connie, you need to calm—" Garnet began before being cut off.

"Don't tell me to calm down, don't _ever_ tell me to calm down!" Connie twirled around and pulled Rose's sword from the counter. She ran past Garnet, eyeing the warp pad in a fiery frenzy. With one leap, she landed on the platform and turned, facing the Gems as she did so. Recalling how she had seen Steven do it, Connie raised her arms up.

"Connie, what are you doing?!" Garnet called.

"Yeah. Where the heck are you going?" Amethyst asked. Connie paused as she looked up at the two. She didn't give herself time to think of an answer, instead letting her anger speak for her. She growled.

"I'm going to _shatter_ her."

And with one shift of her arms, Connie warped away.

* * *

 _I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond._

 _I'm Pink Diamond._

End of Chapter 23

* * *

 **7/2/2018: All Song Lyrics were removed from Chapter 23.**

 **For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**


	24. The Score

Chapter 24: The Score

 _Rage, Connie's mind sang the fiery rage of her heart. Vicious, doomed in her quest, perhaps. She would pay any cost to deliver Cinnabar her deserved end. Ready to hurl down to the ground below, the Commander's countless sturdy shards._

Connie sprinted through the strawberry fields in the dead of night, Rose's sword swinging in the air behind her. She ran down the path she had carved so many hours ago, covering kilometer after kilometer, not slowing down in the slightest as she chased down her goal. There was a burning rage in her heart, something that demanded retribution.

She roared as she stumbled for a moment before recovering and shooting forward again. Nothing was going to stop her, nothing. Not her exhaustion, her fear, and especially not the shooting and stabbing pain that ran up her entire body. None of it would deter her.

Cinnabar was going to die, _tonight_.

The sight of the battleship graveyard grew in the distance, spurring Connie to go even faster. Her legs were practically flying through the air, screaming in pain with each stride. As the first crash site approached, Connie leapt, swinging the sword she held like a baseball bat. She struck the side of a pile of wreckage, causing a long, reverberating clap to ring out.

"Cinnabar! Fight me! If you're here, come out and **fight me**!" Connie roared, her head whipping side to side. She sprinted through the crash sites, making her way to where she had last faced the Commander.

A small fluffle of purple and navy blue bunnies scattered as Connie stormed into their clearing. She ran through it quickly, skidding to a stop soon after, just short of a sheer drop. She inhaled sharply. A large crater stood before her, dozens and dozens of meters across and a dozen meters at its deepest.

Connie wasn't deterred, however. She turned and, with both hands, embedded Rose's sword into the dirt. She then stepped off the edge in a jump, sliding down the slope and using the blade to control the speed of her descent.

She leapt onto the floor of the crater, taking off to the other side in an instant. Her eyes scanned the walls of soil around her, looking for a sign that would help her track down Cinnabar. There had to be something, she thought.

Then she found it.

As her eyes fully adjusted to the darkness, she spotted distinct footprints climbing the dirt wall due north of her. Alongside them, she saw slits in the soil, places where Cinnabar had used her scythe to help her scale the steep slope. Connie growled as she sped up.

With one hand holding Rose's sword, she scrambled up and out of the crater, using Cinnabar's deep footprints as handholds. Her fingers were screaming at her through her bandages, begging her to stop putting so much pressure on them. She ignored the pain as she forged forward.

Connie pulled herself up, going two-handed with the sword as she did so. Her eyes darted from side to side, checking to see if Cinnabar was there to ambush her. Frustrated that the Commander wasn't, in fact, there, Connie motioned to take off again. Before she did, however, she paused.

Looking around herself, Connie realized there was no obvious path in the bushes. There was no cut trail or even a place where somebody had parted the foliage. There was just the remainder of the strawberry fields all around her. All at once, Connie felt that fiery rage in her heart begin to falter.

"No…" she muttered, nearly falling to one knee. She embedded Rose's sword into the ground, using it as support to keep herself up. Cinnabar was gone, she thought. Untrackable without a path to follow. She could be practically anywhere at this point. Not only that, she was also under the cover of darkness. A wave of pain began to spread as reality set in. "No!"

Connie didn't know why she thought she could find the Commander. After such a long headstart, Cinnabar would've covered a distance Connie couldn't hope to run in even a week. Not to mention her access to the warp pads, which could place her anywhere on the planet.

"Rraaa!" Connie roared as she pulled herself up, heaving from the sharp pain. This can't be over, she thought. It couldn't be over. She had a job to do; she _had_ to face Cinnabar. She was going to pay for what she did to Steven. Connie couldn't go home to him without something, something that would prove she could protect him. "Ahhh! Raa! Raa…"

Connie's voice died down, the flickers of anger in her chest fading. She had failed.

She sat there in silence, shutting out the world as she stewed in anger.

"Graaaa," a voice whined. Connie twirled around, eyes twitching as she faced what made the sound. She took a step back in shock as she found herself faced with a pink furry mane.

"Lion?" Connie said, shaking her head once to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. The big colourful cat yawned at her, shaking his mane in a fit of exhaustion. He smacked his lips a few times before tilting his head. Connie gripped the handle of the sword still embedded in the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Lion had been missing the last few days, doing the things he always does when he goes off on his own. So, why was he showing himself to her now, Connie thought. She furrowed her brows. Without an obvious answer, she decided to alleviate the mood somewhat.

"I don't suppose you can take me to Cinnabar, can you?" she muttered. Lion cocked his head the other way before looking to the side. He dipped down, lowering his back to Connie's level. After a moment, she realized what he was doing. "Wait, do you actually know where she is?!"

Lion motioned his shoulders in a way that resembled a shrug. Not one to question a magical pink lion, Connie ripped Rose's sword out from the ground and leapt onto the top of Lion's back. She yelped as he stood straight, forcing her to grip onto his mane for balance. She bit back the pain as she held Rose's sword beneath her arm. After a moment, Lion turned and looked off into the horizon.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAAUUU!" he roared, a ring of energy shooting out from his mouth. It froze in midair, a few meters ahead of them. With an explosive boom, the pink ring collapsed in on itself and formed a swirling vortex: a portal. Lion crouched low as he prepared to rush through. Connie then pushed her hair back as she anticipated the teleport. Her stare hardened as she looked straight ahead.

Although the pure anger she had in her heart from before didn't respark, she found a new feeling filling its place. Lion sprinted forward as Connie tightened her grip on his mane. The feeling in her chest churned, inspiring her with the energy she would soon need. This power didn't waver as Lion leapt through the portal, teleporting the two to who-knows-where.

This resolution, the emotion that filled her, it was _determination_.

Lion's paws skidded the two to a stop as they arrived at their destination. Connie slid off his back in a single motion, landing on her feet with a thud. She shook her head, taking only a moment to readjust herself and get over the motion sickness. Once she was ready, however, she raised her weapon and looked around.

Wherever she was, it was still the middle of the night. The darkness was obscuring her view in every direction, leading her eyes straight ahead towards the only light source she could find: a cave opening.

"Whoa," she muttered, her grip drooping somewhat. She was staring up at the massive mouth of a cave. It was riddled with long stalactites that bore down like the teeth of some vicious animal, ready to consume Connie in one bite. Somewhere, deep inside, a light was shining out. Connie's face hardened as she tightened her hold on Rose's sword. "Will you be joining me?"

Lion licked his paw before shaking his head, rejecting her offer.

"Figures," Connie said, turning back. With both hands on her weapon, she sprinted forward, disappearing into the dark maw shortly after. Lion looked on for a few moments before yawning again. With a single roar, he warped away.

The outside was left in silence.

* * *

 _Severe bruising and other pains._ Those were the words Cinnabar had used to describe her injuries, when she had opted to escape the strawberry fields with her tail between her legs. Now that she had time to let the adrenaline leave her system, however, she realized the full gravity of the damage she had sustained. She pressed her back against a stone wall, breathing heavily.

"Ehhhh," she seethed through her teeth, biting back against the pain. The abuse she had endured would've caused a lesser Gem to reform a thousand times over by now. And Cinnabar still stood, unpoofed and in severe pain. A part of her wished she could be one of those lesser Gems right about now. Unless she risked temporarily incapacitating herself to reform, she was going to be stuck like this for at least a day or two, healing. "Ahhh."

She was certainly in no position to fight, let alone try to continue on with her plans. Remaining here, for now, was her best option. Cinnabar looked up with that thought, trying to get her mind off the last few hours it took her to get to her current hideout. Quartz crystals stood tall all around her, rising from the floor to the ceiling above,. They glowed with a dim but still vibrant aura that faded in and out, like the steady beat of a heart.

The cavern she found herself in was quite small, only marginally larger than the two tunnels to her left and right. The opening she sat in was vaguely circular in shape and about ten meters across. Whatever space the chamber boasted, however, was taken up by the numerous quartz columns that dotted it, along with a sizeable pit that took up even more room. The pit was wide and seemingly bottomless. She would have to be wary around that, as falling in was dangerous.

The crystal pillars glowed out of sync, fading in and out in such a way that there was always some light in the dark cavern. Cinnabar took a deep breath then, trying to think over her next move. This location, this giant crystal cave, was actually meant to be her next stop after the battleship graveyard. The heart of the quartz columns that surrounded her would be a vital power source for her upcoming plans. Unfortunately, she was in no condition to try to retrieve it now. It was buried deep in the maze of crystal columns, and she wasn't in the physical state to go spelunking for it at the moment. No, she'd recover for now, knowing full well the Crystal Gems wouldn't find her. She knew full well _no Gem_ could find her here.

"Hiyah!" a cry echoed through the cavern, causing Cinnabar to rocket forward. Her eyes widened in shock as she stood up, stumbling as she did so. Impossible, she thought. There was no way they could've tracked her here. It was a warp and seventy-five-kilometer trek away from where they had last seen her. She used her scythe to stand up as she listened.

Maybe… Maybe it was just the wind, she thought.

"Where are you!?" the voice screamed. Cinnabar gulped, immediately dropping the idea of relaxing for now. She had to defend herself, either subdue this traitor or escape if she was unable to do the former. A nagging feeling rested in Cinnabar's mind, however. The voice, she didn't recognize it.

Could it be another fusion she hadn't met?

Cinnabar growled as she pulled up her scythe, going two-handed with it. She got low, ensuring her balance despite how much her body swayed. She wouldn't let something like debilitating injuries stop her. She looked off to the opening of the chamber she was in, where she had heard the voice ring out from.

Her body tensed up more and more, the sound of approaching footsteps quickly growing louder. The suspense built up along with the time between Cinnabar's breaths. After about a minute, she was barely breathing. She had to be ready to pounce the moment they appeared, get any advantage she could with her current condition. Otherwise, she'd be—

"Hiyah!" Connie rolled into the chamber, leaping to her feet and swinging Rose's sword in front of her as she did so. She locked eyes with Cinnabar, who took a step back in pure shock. Her posture weakened.

This was… a _human_ , she thought. A single human that had accompanied the Crystal Gems in her last encounter with them. A human she had swiped away in a single attack along with the rest of the traitors. And now she was here, covered in bandages from the neck down to her feet. Cinnabar frowned, going one-handed with her scythe.

Despite her own injuries, this'd be eas—

"Hrraaaa!" Connie rocketed forward, catching Cinnabar off guard with her speed. She swung low with the sword, arcing the blade upwards. Cinnabar stepped back again and used her scythe to block. She gasped, however, as Connie's sword drove her weapon up and away. In a single motion, Connie ripped the blade from her grasp and tossed it into the pit behind her. "Hiya!"

Cinnabar dove away, summoning another scythe as she landed. Steadying herself, she looked over the situation. She had underestimated both her opponent and her own injuries, she thought. That was it. Nothing else. Cinnabar rushed forward, her balance shaken by the pain in her legs.

Connie glared as she crouched down and swung her sword around herself, ignoring the stinging in her feet and legs. Cinnabar sidestepped this and slammed her scythe down, catching Connie's blade and forcing her to a stop.

" _Do you have a death wish_?" Cinnabar hissed, pulling back and trying to rip the sword away. Connie glared at her and whipped her blade out from the Commander's scythe. She then swung it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, _yours!_ " She slammed the long end of the sword forward, crashing it into the handle of Cinnabar's scythe and pushing her back. The Commander grunted as she was driven away, the force of the slam sending shudders through all the bruises and pains in her body. Connie didn't relent as she swung her sword again. "I'm going to _shatter you_!"

For a moment, Cinnabar was somewhat amused by the declaration. The idea of this young human girl, ending the great Commander Cinnabar. It was preposter—

Yet in the time she spent posturing about how silly Connie's claims were, the girl had rushed up to her and slammed the dull side of the sword into her gut, knocking her back towards the pit in the center of the cavern. Her eyes glared at Connie as the girl rushed her again, getting ready for another attack.

With a flick of her wrist, Cinnabar twirled her scythe in hand, allowing the blade to hang below her. She caught Connie's attack and pushed back, locking blades with her. She then tried to throw her back, yet was surprised to find Connie's strength matching her own. Cinnabar was far more exhausted than she thought she was.

And Connie was far more determined than she would ever know.

"Why are you doing this?" Cinnabar mused, pushing forward. Connie grunted and pushed back. She wouldn't give an inch. Cinnabar growled. "You're facing odds far above you, _girl_. Powers beyond anything you've ever seen."

"You've never seen _me_ then!" Connie dropped low, causing Cinnabar to stumble forward as the force she pushed against disappeared. She gasped as Connie tackled her legs, sending her reeling back both in her position and in her pain. The memory of Tourmaline striking her shins there flashed in Cinnabar's mind.

She kicked Connie off her legs as she rolled back, trying to regain her balance. Yet, she barely got to her feet before Connie charged her again. They clashed weapons back and forth, Cinnabar's scythe sliding across and against the edge of Connie's sword. Every attack came with a parry and a retaliation. Yet Cinnabar found herself stunned as her offense was outmatched by the girl before her.

For every attack Cinnabar launched, Connie would react with five of her own. Her swings came from a new, unique direction each time, challenging Cinnabar's exhaustion ridden mind to keep up. She found herself stepping back now, wondering how she could be outmatched by a _child_. The answer was clear, however.

Cinnabar nursed and worked around her injuries. Connie trudged on despite her's.

"Stop!" Cinnabar roared as she summoned a second scythe and threw her arms out, forcing Connie back. She held her sword in front of her, taking the moment of pause to regain her breath. Cinnabar growled at her assailant. "This is not happening. This will _not_ be happening. I will not be bested by a child thousands of years my junior."

Cinnabar pointed one of her scythes forward, aiming it at Connie's face.

"I will give you one chance to leave, _now,_ " she offered. Though she knew she could certainly win this fight given enough time, she was tired and just _didn't want_ to. She was injured and exhausted, and not only that, it seemed somewhat wrong to cut down a child who obviously didn't know what they were doing.

Cinnabar decided to bank on that.

"You're an outstanding warrior for your strength and age," Cinnabar continued, her voice slipping into a more subliminal tone. "It'd be a shame for this to be your last battle."

For a moment, Connie let her guard down. Cinnabar's slick words weaved their way through her ears, slipping past the pure rage and straight to her rational mind. A weaker, less determined, part of herself told her to take the deal, to give in to the pain she felt. She couldn't keep ignoring her scarring. The screams from every inch of her skin agreed in turn. They told her to give up.

Rose's sword dropped slightly as she tried keeping her grip tight. A wave of rage pulsed through her body, telling her to keep going, telling her to continue. Yet, her arms lowered more. It was so easy to give in.

"Yes, good. Listen to your instincts here," Cinnabar said. She dismissed her scythes, assured that she had placated her opponent. "Live for another day."

No. No, she couldn't give in. She couldn't let her weak and meager human body dictate what she was going to do. She had to avenge Steven, she had to avenge _herself_. She had to be strong, strong like a Gem, not frail like the human she was. She raised her sword higher.

Cinnabar furrowed her brows, growing impatient.

"Go I said," she took half a step forward, biting back some of the pain. "Rejoin your _kind_. Go back to the rest of the _wildlife_."

Connie's eyes flashed with anger, her grip on Rose's sword tightening. She raised the blade and barreled forward.

"What did you call me!?" she roared as she charged. With a single motion, she tackled Cinnabar's chest, leaving a stunned look on the Commander's face. The two fell back, never hitting the ground as they did so. Connie had, up till now, been pushing Cinnabar closer to the edge of the pit in the center of the cavern the two were in. And now she had sent the both of them careening down it.

Connie drove her blade down, aiming for Cinnabar's chest as they fell. Cinnabar pushed Connie away from her, narrowly avoiding the sword. She flailed in the air before pulling herself to one of the quartz pillars that sloped downwards. Connie did the same and soon the two found themselves skidding down the columns. There were only a few meters between them.

Connie's body screamed in protest as she pressed her shoulder into the face of the crystal, her bandages shredding and becoming undone in the process. Streams of white gauze fluttered behind her arm as she bit down against the pain. She glared at Cinnabar, knowing she had a job to finish.

Connie roared as she leapt off her pillar, swinging her sword down on the Commander. Her opponent reacted in turn, jumping from her spot and crashing towards the opposite end of the pit. Their weapons clashed in midair, sending sharp rings blaring through their ears. They disengaged, separating and reperching themselves on their own quartz columns again. They held on tight as they made their fast descent to the depths of the cavern.

Connie began shuddering as the bandages on her opposite shoulder began to come undone. Waves of pain rolled through her body, once again trying to speak reason into her. She wouldn't relent, however.

She leapt again, swinging her sword in an effort to chop Cinnabar down like a tree. The Commander ducked in response before leaping away, avoiding the subsequent downward strike from Connie. Connie gripped onto the quartz pillar the Commander just occupied, ensuring she wouldn't fall off as she descended.

Her arms roared in response, finding even the smooth crystal to be too rough. Connie ignored this, however, as with one hand she held out Rose's sword. Slicing it through the air, she tried to strike Cinnabar as she landed on another pillar.

The two jumped in tandem next, bringing their weapons into a collision course. They went into free fall as they crashed into each other mid-air, grinding blades together. Connie pressed her feet against Cinnabar's chest and kicked, pushing both of them to opposite sides of the pit.

Connie latched onto another pillar, growling as she did so. She turned, a shudder starting in her skin and climbing up her spine. Her pain was drowned out, however, by pure adrenaline as she watched Cinnabar balance herself. She was tightening her grip on a pillar she grasped onto, trying to avoid falling down.

Then, the Commander glared back at Connie, tossing away her now chipped scythe and summoning another. To Connie, this was a challenge, one she readily accepted. She leapt and then once again, their blades crashed. Cinnabar tried swinging down, attempting to throw Connie down the center of the pit where she would be unable to catch an edge and recover.

Connie, however, narrowly avoided the attack, taking the opportunity to counterattack Cinnabar while her guard was down. Cinnabar, in reaction, kicked forward, forcing her assailant back. Connie cried out in pain as she collided with the opposite side of the pit, throwing up dirt and gravel as she skidded against the wall.

Taking a moment to attach herself to another pillar, Connie turned and seethed, watching as Cinnabar tried to recover. For a moment, Connie allowed herself a moment of pride. She had a chance, she thought. She could win this. Nothing was going to stop her.

Nothing, except for maybe the approaching floor.

Cinnabar and Connie both leapt away from their quartz columns in tandem. They rolled away from each other, skidding on the flat stone ground with a less graceful landing than they intended. Connie was the first to rise and observe her surroundings. For a moment, she was taken with awe as she saw where the two were.

All around them, hundreds and thousands of thin quartz pillars protruded out of every angle conceivable. They created a natural maze of crystal, beating with a steady light that never faded. Connie turned back to where she had seen Cinnabar land, quickly realizing she had already retreated into the cavern. Connie wasn't deterred, however, as she raised her weapon and sprinted forward.

She leapt and ducked and sidestepped dozens and dozens of quartz pillars, following the sound of escaping footsteps. Yet every corner she turned and every column she passed came at a price. Her gauze wrap was getting more and more torn and disorganized. The few strands that flew behind her were now joined by a whole flag of gauze, flying and whipping through the air like she was a demented parade float.

"Why are you here?" The voice of Cinnabar echoed through the quartz cavern, causing Connie to come to a pause. She sounded distant and yet so close to her. Connie turned in place with her blade, watching out for a sneak attack. "Well?"

"I'm here to shatter you!" Connie shouted, her voice resolute. "For what you did to him!"

"You mean…" Cinnabar's words died down as Connie picked up the pace again. She was trying to triangulate where Cinnabar's voice was coming from exactly. "Steven…"

"You hurt him! You hurt him in a way I can't even begin to understand!" Connie threw her body over a horizontal pillar, unable to hold back a cry as the crystal grinded against her bare skin. She growled, wiping away a tear. "And I'm going to make you pay for it!"

"You're… that friend of Steven's? Aren't you? He told me about you." Cinnabar's voice lost its earlier energy. Now it seemed to be slumped and tired, like she didn't want to be here. She _didn't_ want to be here, Connie thought. "I was a friend of his too, you know…"

"A friend of Steven's wouldn't do that to him!" Connie screamed as she paused. "A friend wouldn't _dare_ do what you did!"

"Yeah…" Cinnabar muttered.

Connie continued forward, that last word sounding weaker from the rest. It didn't echo as much due to its low volume, allowing Connie to follow it and figure out where it came from. She sprinted, still ducking and diving past pillars and towers. Then, through the foggy and unclear quartz, Connie saw her. She was a smudge of red behind the crystal, but it was _her_ , Connie thought. She leapt onto one of the slanted quartz columns and ran up its side.

"Hrrrrrah!" Connie roared, jumping off the top of the pillar and dropping down. Cinnabar dodged back and used her scythe to block the ensuing strike from Connie. The two began to clash again as their weapons struck each other in the deep cave.

Connie roared and growled, her attacks coming in a flurry. Every move came with a shot of pain, and every shot of pain only inspired more anger. This was going to end, _now_ , she thought.

And yet between now and their earlier clash in the floor above, Cinnabar had changed. Her parries of Connie's strikes were smoother and faster now. She wasn't as pressured to stop them as she could now easily keep up. Between each block, Cinnabar just watched with a solemn look on her face.

"You're hurt," she mumbled, watching Connie's bandages flutter behind her. The patches of her exposed skin were growing with time as her gauze was undone, adding to the wings of cloth that flew behind her. Cinnabar cringed as she looked at the dozens of scars that covered the girl's skin. They were her own handiwork. "How long do you think you will last?"

"Long enough to end you!" Connie roared, catching Cinnabar's scythe with her blade. The Commander grunted as Connie tried ripping her weapon away from her again, only for the two locked blades to simply move in a circle between them. However, Connie then pulled again in the opposite direction, sending Cinnabar's weapon flying with one final shout.

"Hrrr!" the Commander grunted as she summoned another scythe and quickly blocked Connie's follow-up strike. Their weapons clashed and slammed, sliding and skidding off each other as they both tried to gain some momentum. For a moment, it seemed the two were equally matched. "Hraa!"

That, of course, wasn't true. While Connie could release bursts of her own energy, allowing herself to keep up with the Commander, that wasn't sustainable. Her breathing became increasingly labored and her movements became more sluggish and delayed over time. Soon, Connie found herself blocking attacks more often than attacking herself.

A downwards strike by Cinnabar froze in midair as Connie redirected her sword to block the attack. She jerked her weapon back, catching Cinnabar's blade and throwing it behind herself. She moved to attack while her opponent was unarmed.

"Ahh!" Connie screamed, clutching her chest mid-strike. Waves of pain, ones far bigger than she could ignore, rocked her entire body. She looked down and realized most of the bandages Pearl had applied were now gone. Most now hung from her shirt, waving in a flurry of cloth that whipped behind her back.

She jumped away as Cinnabar used this opportunity to launch her own counterattack. Grabbing some of the loose bandages, Connie made a small bundle of cloth she stuffed in her mouth and bit down on. She couldn't give in to the pain now, at the most critical hour. She had to be strong.

Cinnabar's glare weakened as she saw Connie stand up again, the cloth stuffed in her mouth. This was a tough one, she thought. Cinnabar got low as she went two-handed with her scythe. Connie mirrored her motion with her sword. The two circled each other before pouncing in unison.

Cinnabar found herself pushed back now, her attention drawn away from the fight to something else entirely. As Connie swung and struck, trying at any moment to land a killing blow, Cinnabar watched her expression. With every attack, Connie's face was shuddering and trembling, followed quickly by a similar motion in her skin. Connie's whole body was rebelling against her, telling her that she was in intense pain. Yet, she wouldn't listen and instead carried on.

Cinnabar caught Connie's blade with her scythe, twisting both to the side. Connie cried as her sword was torn from her hands, thrown away by Cinnabar. Ducking down immediately, Connie dived into a roll and grabbed the weapon off the ground in a single motion. As she stood up, however, she paused.

Cinnabar stood across from her, unmoving as she held her scythe forward. She hadn't pounced at the chance to attack while Connie was unarmed. Connie furrowed her brow before charging forward. It didn't matter, she thought. If Cinnabar was going to make it easier for her, she wasn't going to complain.

Their weapons struck once more, this time with the distance between them being only a few centimeters. Yet, just as soon as their weapons touched, they parted. Cinnabar pressed the handle of her scythe against the broad end of Connie's sword, pushing it up and away from her. Connie's eyes widened in shock as Cinnabar turned and reared her leg back.

"Ack!" Connie cried as Cinnabar slammed her foot into her chest. She rocketed back, colliding into a vertical quartz pillar that backdropped their battle. She lurched forward, coughing up a blood-splattered piece of cloth onto the ground. Wiping her mouth, her entire body trembled from her skin to her very core. Each scar screamed in unison, the pain from them tearing through her body.

Yet, Connie couldn't give into it.

She stood up again, reaching back to where the last of her bandages were hanging. She tore them, raising them up into the air before tossing them aside. She grunted, watching as Cinnabar stared back at her with a look of curiosity. Twice now the Commander hadn't attacked given the opportunity. This was getting strange, Connie thought.

Cinnabar found herself more and more affixed to the state of Connie's injuries. Every time she thought the girl would stay down due to the severity of her scarring, she got right back up again. She was always ready to throw herself into the insurmountable obstacle that was her, the Commander. All of this was in the name of avenging him, in the name of her _loyalty_ to Steven.

Parallels were growing in Cinnabar's mind.

She swiped at the girl with the back of her scythe, attempting to knock her down again. Connie sidestepped this, however, swinging her sword up from the ground where it carved sparks. The blade arced upwards, barely avoiding Cinnabar as she dodged back.

Her feet meandered across the ground as her mind became lost in thought. She lost interest in attacking Connie directly and instead took to merely redirecting her attacks when she got too close. Connie keyed in on this lethargic movement and rushed her back. Cinnabar's eyes widened in shock as her opponent crouched low and twirled her blade around.

Cinnabar barely managed to turn and block with her scythe before the full force of Rose's sword slammed into her. Her whole body was thrown off her feet as she flew back a few meters. She skidded to a stop, her back to the very same pillar Connie had been on minutes ago. She grumbled, watching as Connie stopped to regain her breath again.

Connie's chest rose and fell in rapid succession, hot sweat dotting her body and cold shivers running up her spine. The salty spray on her face dripped down her skin, adding to the orchestra of pain she was trying to suppress. It was moments of pause like this that allowed her to contain herself and continue.

As Connie adjusted her grip on the sword, she took a moment to look at her opponent, who hadn't stood up immediately after being knocked down. She certainly wasn't unconscious, as she was definitely looking down on the ground in front of her. Connie tensed up as Cinnabar reached forward. When Cinnabar touched her own leg, however, Connie relaxed.

It took her a moment to realize what Cinnabar was doing: She was rubbing her ankle in pain.

Connie hadn't noticed it at first, but Cinnabar was obviously hurt. Even before Connie had attacked her, her body was covered in bruises and cuts. Her hair was disheveled and if Connie didn't know better, she could've sworn a black eye was forming on her face. She was half dead before Connie landed a single blow.

What had happened to her since they last faced each other?

"Who are you?" Cinnabar suddenly asked, still sitting with her back to the quartz pillar. She pulled Connie from her train of thought as she stood up, prompting her to raise her sword again. Cinnabar frowned. "Why does _he_ mean so much to you?"

Connie gritted her teeth at the question, with how much callous she put on 'he', how little care she was putting into this fight. Despite her injuries, Cinnabar stood tall in front of Connie, not even bothering to summon her weapon this time. Connie put the thought of whatever pain Cinnabar felt to the back of her mind. It didn't matter now. What did matter was what _she_ felt, what Connie felt.

And Connie felt _angry_.

"My name is Connie Maheswaran," she declared, standing tall and puffing up her chest. Pure passion filled her, passion that made her forget the meaning and memory of the pain in her skin. It filled her with the will to say what she was about to. She roared. "And I am Steven's _knight!_ "

Connie charged forward, keeping low and carrying her sword below her with two hands. Cinnabar stood straight, summoning and raising her scythe over her shoulder. This simple frontal assault was nothing to her, something she'd strike down in an instant. The girl must've gone mad.

"Hiyah!" Connie roared, plunging her blade forward. Cinnabar, in reaction, swung down to deflect the attack. Yet, this was the opportunity Connie was waiting for. She dived to the ground, twirling through the air as she slipped through the space between Cinnabar's knees. The Commander stumbled in shock as Connie quickly rolled to her feet. She twirled, launching herself back at Cinnabar. "Ha!"

Rose's sword sliced through the air like a streak of lightning, blurring as it shot forward. For a moment, time seemed to slow down for Connie as she struck. Cinnabar's head barely turned half-way before it was too late.

A sudden gasp from Cinnabar's lips came to an abrupt stop, her lungs skewered by the metal of Connie's blade. The sound echoed through the cave, filling Connie's ears and bringing joy to her heart for just a moment. She buried the sword in deeper before looking up at her opponent, bearing a sly smile. She wanted to see the look on her face.

Cinnabar's head creaked to the left, slowly turning to look down at her assailant, at the _human_ who had her gored to the end of a blade. She tried to cry out with the pain she felt, but the metal blocking her airways prevented her from doing so.

The smile on Connie's face crumbled the moment she locked eyes with Cinnabar, the reality of the moment crashing down on her then. The look of pain, terror, and grief Cinnabar gave stared back at Connie, lacking the rage, derision, and hatred the girl herself owned. All those emotions drained from her as she took a step back, still holding the sword in Cinnabar's chest.

This exchange between the two came to a stop as Cinnabar disappeared in a bloom of smoke, blowing Connie back with the gust of wind that followed. She fell to her knees then, hearing the clatter of Cinnabar's gem as it tumbled onto the ground before her. Her grip on the sword weakened until she dropped the blade onto the stone next to her.

Seconds later, she swiped the red gemstone from the ground, gripping it tightly with both hands. Her laboured breath caused the surface of the red crystal she held to fog up. Cinnabar was poofed, restrained and now at the mercy of Connie. She had done it, she had won.

So why didn't it _feel_ like she had won?

As Connie stared at the gemstone tightly held between her fingers, she pondered how she was going to finish it. How would she _shatter_ the Commander? Yet, her train of thought couldn't stay concentrated on that for long, as it quickly derailed to what she'd seen moments ago.

Cinnabar's face was burned into Connie's eyes. That image of pain and fear which Connie had been working to get this entire time, the very reason _why_ she was here, it haunted her.

Why couldn't she revel in it?

"Ahhhh!" Just then, the adrenaline rushing through Connie's body ran its course. All the pain that had been dammed up, held back in the heat of combat, came flooding in. Connie trembled on her knees, squeezing Cinnabar's gem in an attempt to stave off the tremors of agony. A blaze was igniting across her entire body, her scars as the kindling and her skin as the fuel. "AHHHHHHHH!"

Connie's screams echoed through the cavern, reflecting off the quartz pillars and returning to her in resonance. Her lungs were burning from both the strain of her earlier fight and the pure pressure she was putting on them now. Tears poured down her face, forming growing puddles on the ground. She leaned forward, laying one fist on the ground and pounding her other, the one holding Cinnabar, into her chest.

"Get up, get up!" she screamed at herself. She couldn't delay. She couldn't waste time thinking about the monstrous waves of torture that were threatening to drown her. She stumbled to her feet, gasping, wheezing, and crying with each step. She squeezed Cinnabar's gem in one hand and lifted Rose's sword up with her other. "Argh!"

Connie forced herself forward, stumbling towards a quartz pillar that laid on its side. Each step took more out of her. Energy, strength, the will to keep going, it was all draining away. Yet she refused to give in. She had a job to finish.

As she reached the flat quartz column, Connie paused. Trying her best to stand straight, she inhaled as deep as she could. It was a struggle, as several times she'd gasp or shudder, losing her progress. Eventually, however, she finished her breath. She exhaled, trying her best to bring an end to the never-ending storm of agony. Yet, she couldn't stop the waves of pain that beat into her back, continuously trying to knock her down.

All she could do was work despite it.

Her hand stumbled and scraped the side of Cinnabar's gem against the flat crystal surface until she found a sizeable notch in the quartz. She pushed the gemstone in, making sure it was securely held. There was no chance it'd be knocked out. Connie then went two-handed with Rose's sword, taking another deep breath before stepping back.

Tears were still pouring down her face, falling down her cheeks and onto the sword itself. If it wasn't for the unbearable exhaustion, she might've wiped them away. But no, she thought. She had to put all her energy into this.

Connie lifted the sword above her, turning the sharp end of the blade away. She couldn't waste her energy on a possible slip and miss. She'd use the dull end. As Connie steadied her grip on the sword above her, she took a moment of pause. She looked down at Cinnabar's gem.

A tremor of pain rocketed through Connie's body, causing her arms to tremble. She clenched her eyes and gritted her teeth, steadying herself. This threatened her composure, threatened her ability to finish the job. She wouldn't let it, however. She proved she was stronger than the pain, as strong as the Gem before her.

She proved she was _stronger_ than the Gem before her.

Connie swung down, her mind dwelling on the thought of Cinnabar. Yet, the instant before the metal would've struck the Gem, she found herself falter. Her arms screamed as metal struck flat quartz, missing Cinnabar's gem by a significant margin. Connie blinked several times, staring at the sight before her as if it would change suddenly.

Rearing back again, she dismissed the first attempt. She was tired, she thought, tired _and_ injured. She steadied the sword above her. This time there wouldn't be any missing. The sword arced down again.

The image of Cinnabar's face in her final moments flashed in Connie's mind, causing her to flinch and miss her target again. The vibration of her blade hitting the quartz rocketed up her arms, bringing a shudder that elicited a grunt in anger.

"She _hurt_ Steven," she told herself, clenching her eyes. "She hurt Steven!"

Without bothering to open her eyelids, Connie lifted the blade and slammed it down again. This time she missed naturally, chipping the quartz pillar as she did so. She tried to concentrate on Steven's face, that face of anguish, pain, and devastation that set her off on this quest to shatter the Commander.

Yet, that was a mistake.

The moment Steven's expression crossed her mind, the face of Cinnabar appeared alongside it. Side by side in her mind, Connie saw the two of them. Their terror, their agony, their destruction, it was all present on both faces.

Because they were the same face.

"Why can't I do it, why can't I hate you!" Connie screamed, pressing her hands against her head. Rose's sword collapsed to the ground below, tumbling onto the stone with a clatter. The tears pouring off Connie's face dripped onto its surface. "I want to hate you! _Let me hate you!"_

Her skin was overwhelming her. Her strength to resist the pain was draining away, leaving her to drown in the waves of torture that were overtaking her. She fell to her knees and curled up, burying her head in her lap as she screamed out. It was driving her mad.

Connie drove her fist into the quartz pillar in front of her, causing the whole thing to shake in response. It couldn't be like this, she thought. She couldn't fail at the last moment, just before she was about to win, just before she would avenge Steven, before she would save the Earth. And yet as the image of Cinnabar remained in her mind, she knew the truth.

She _would_ fail.

Cinnabar's gem clattered onto the ground, having been knocked down by the punch Connie delivered to the quartz pillar it sat on. It rolled several times before coming to a complete stop, about a meter from where Connie was huddled in pain. She held back her breath as it began to glow red.

It rose into the air, spinning in place as it radiated a pulsating rouge light. A construct began to grow from the gem, starting small before becoming large. This red-coloured puppet floated into the air with its knee raised high. A bright flash of light then gave it detail and life. Cinnabar threw her head back as she landed on the ground, with a thump, right in front of Connie.

Connie cursed to herself as she looked up, watching as the Commander got her bearings. She put a hand on her temple, clenching her eyes closed as she shook her head. Her other hand traveled up her stomach until it stopped at the center of her chest; it was where Connie had pierced her.

Cinnabar quickly recovered, shaking her head again and standing straight. The two locked eyes, remaining silent for a moment. It was then when Connie noticed something: The Commander had changed. The yellow diamond that used to be on the length of fabric that hung between Cinnabar's legs, it was now gone. All that remained was the vague outline of some shape Connie couldn't make out.

She didn't have much of an opportunity to discern the shape, however, as she threw herself back, crawling away from Cinnabar all at once. The Commander remained still, however, as she watched Connie retreat. As Connie pressed her back against another quartz pillar, Cinnabar looked down on herself again. All at once, they both realized something.

After reforming, Cinnabar wasn't injured anymore.

Cinnabar sighed as she turned away, hearing Connie gasp in pain. Cinnabar was ready to just end it, when she paused. Looking down at herself, Cinnabar went into thought.

"You and I… We fight for the same reason," she said, stepping away. Connie gave her a look of confusion, the only look she could manage through the pain. Before Cinnabar disappeared into the cavern of quartz, she stopped again. "So brave knight, _sleep._ "

As Cinnabar walked away, she became lost in memory. Beyond mulling over the fact that she had been defeated by the human girl, her mind was wandering to another thought. She looked down at her hand and made a fist several times. She couldn't ignore it.

She had taken an abnormal amount of time to reform. Her life was at risk and yet she had wasted precious time, leaving her at the mercy of her opponent. That was uncharacteristic of her. Why did she do that, she thought.

Yet Cinnabar had a sneaking suspicion she knew why she took so long. It was a creeping suspicion, one that she wasn't willing to address as she made her way out of the cavern. As she stepped below a quartz pillar that blocked her path, however, she began to think over it again. She wouldn't think about the reasons why, but at the very least, she'd articulate it.

Perhaps a part of Cinnabar _wanted_ the girl to shatter her.

And with that, Cinnabar disappeared.

* * *

 _I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond._ _I'm Pink Diamond._ _I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond._ _I'm Pink Diamond._ _I'm Pink Diamond._ _I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond. I'm Pink Diamond._

 _ **I'm Pink Diamond.**_


	25. The Goddess

**For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Goddess

" _I'm Pink Diamond_ ," Steven's mind cried in terror. Tears simmered and boiled off his skin, leaving a trail of steam behind him as he ran.

" _I'm_ _Pink Diamond_ _,"_ his heart shuddered out with despair. He gripped his chest, clutching at the tremors that shook his body. He tried and failed to grab the fabric of his cape, the cape he no longer owned. He drew a sharp breath.

"I'M PINK DIAMOND!" his voice finally roared in pure desperation. His body froze as a wave of pink energy exploded out from his skin, sound rocketing through his ears as it spread out. Steven shook his head as the wave dissipated, setting off car alarms in the distance. He didn't stop to listen, however, as he took off again.

All of it was true. Every fear he had, every concern about who he was and who he was becoming. It was all true. He was Pink Diamond, undeniably and irrefutably. As evil and manipulative and _abusive_ as a Diamond was. He was no different from Yellow Diamond, the Gem who had made Peridot feel small: useless and incomparable to someone like him.

And then Steven realized, _he_ had made her feel those things. He took off even faster.

Steven had no idea where he was going. He had no plan, no direction, and especially no place to stop. He was just running, trying to escape from his fears. He could never run away from those, however, because they lived on in his mind.

"I'M PINK DIAMOND!" he screamed again, holding onto some vain hope that confessing his wrongdoings would somehow forgive them. Yet, as he froze again, feeling the energy building up in his body, he knew. There was no forgiving who he was. "I'M **PINK DIAMOND**!"

Another wave of raw pink power exploded out from him, filling the dark town with light for just a moment. Before it could fade, however, Steven sprinted off, a cloud of steam streaming behind him. The cries he was uttering grew even louder.

His voice had gained an echo, an ethereal tone that projected his words through the whole town. Unlike an echo, however, it did not sound like him. It was more like a second voice, repeating what he said with a slight delay. It was powerful, booming, and commanding, all the traits of a Diamond.

It was at that moment Steven realized, that _was_ his voice, his true voice. He felt his world crashing down even faster.

"I'M PINK DIAMOND!" He stumbled, feeling his arms alight with flames. Seconds later his hair followed, straightening and glowing with that same blasted colour: Pink. Yet, his hair was even more wild and unruly this time, waving and flowing and _crackling_ with energy. It looked more like a flame now than it ever did before.

Steven wasn't _Shining_ , he was _**Blazing**_.

A trail of fiery footprints followed him as he ran down the city road, igniting the asphalt with every step. It was so hot, it was a miracle his flip-flops weren't melting and fusing to his skin. Steven couldn't give this a moment of thought, however, as he accelerated even more. His eyes were clenched tight, giving him no sense of where he was heading.

A part of him wished he could run straight into the ocean. He wanted to submerge himself, extinguishing the sight of his powers, and give himself a chance to drown his other emotions along with them. His heart was aching, crying out for some relief from the pain.

He could run forever, he felt. He _should_ run forever, he thought. He would run for—

 **Slam!**

Steven's train of thought and locomotive-like motion derailed as he collided head first with what felt like a flat piece of sheet metal. His head shook as he was thrown to the ground, ears ringing with a distinct hum. It was silenced a moment later as he hit asphalt. He barely had a second to rub his head in pain before a voice rang out.

"Steven!" it cried, the tone twisting from shock to alarm midword. Steven cringed, knowing it was the sight of him that brought on that panic. They were surely trembling in fear, he thought. Yet before he had a moment to look up at who had uttered the cry, he found himself doused with a stream of pressurized water.

"Ah!" Steven yelped as the cold water completely drenched his hair and body. Steam shot into the air as the liquid evaporated on contact. After a second, however, Steven managed to gain some control over himself. He allowed the water to douse the flames from his body. As the last of the steam floated away, there wasn't a sign of pink left on him, other than his shirt.

Steven looked down at himself before glancing up. His eyes widened in shock as he found himself face to face with his father, Greg, holding a garden hose.

"Steven, oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, dropping the hose and rushing forward. He pulled Steven up into a tight embrace. "I was just picking up for closing time, when I turn around and see you _slam_ straight into the side of the van, _on fire_!"

Steven peeked out from Greg's grasp, looking around at his surroundings for the first time. He was at his dad's car wash, the _It's a Wash_ Car Wash. He had picked a random direction and managed to wind up here. What were the chances?

"What the heck happened?!" Greg asked, pulling his uncharacteristically silent son from his chest. "Did Amethyst offer to show you a 'hot trick'? Steven, I'm still seeing the doctor from the time she did that to me! I get you're a bit tougher than me, but not—"

Greg stopped as he realized Steven wasn't listening, but rather was on the precipice of tears. He swallowed his panic, delegating his questions for later as he pulled Steven into his shoulder. The moment Greg did so, Steven erupted with cries of anguish, flooding the back of Greg's t-shirt with hot tears. He sighed, realizing this would take a while.

Greg carried Steven over to the van, taking a moment to note the serious dent his son had left in it. He put that aside, however. He had a job to do. Steven's cries echoed out as Greg sat down on the floor of the van, making him grimace as he held his son tighter.

Greg took a deep breath as he gave Steven the time to let it out, trying to get him to a somewhat comprehensible state. He couldn't answer what was wrong if all he could get out was tears. After several minutes, Greg loosened his hold on Steven, allowing him to sit in the back of the van alongside him. Still, Steven left his head buried in his father's shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Greg asked, looking off into the city. Steven paused before quickly nodding his head in response. Greg pulled Steven closer, feeling his son wrap his arms around his waist for support. "Let's start from the beginning."

Steven mumbled out something indecipherable, stumbling over himself as he tried to speak. Greg frowned as he patted Steven's back.

"Come on buddy, you know you can talk to me," Greg said, pushing for a reply. After a moment, he gasped as Steven tightened his grip, pushing the air out from his chest. "Steven—"

" _I'm Mom_ ," he said outright, muffling his voice through Greg's shirt. Greg did a double take before trying to pull Steven up.

"What? Steven, what're you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm Mom, I'm _Rose_ ," Steven cried, more tears pouring down his face then. "And I'm _Pink Diamond!_ "

Greg recoiled in shock as Steven's voice rocketed out with a wave of energy, causing the van to shake violently for a few seconds. Steven's crying only increased as he watched his father move away from him. Greg saw his reaction and immediately got closer.

"Steven, what the heck has been happening to you? What are you even saying?" Greg put his hands on Steven's shoulders, shaking him lightly and grabbing his attention. Steven's head shook back and forth, tears flying off and hitting Greg. He flinched slightly, the heat almost singeing him. "You're Mom? You're Rose? And who the heck is Pink Diamond?"

"Mom was Pink Diamond, she was _always_ Pink Diamond!" Steven put a hand on his chest, trying to steady his rapid breathing. "And now _I'm_ Pink Diamond, because I'm Mom, and Mom was her!"

Greg grimaced as Steven buried his head into his side. He could feel the torrent of nearly boiling tears running off his son's face. This was getting bad, fast, he thought.

"Listen, Steven. I know things can be confusing, what with how Gems work. Trust me, I don't understand it mostly myself," Greg began, trying to pull Steven up from the slobbering mess he was. "But I know better than anyone, you're _not_ Rose. Rose may have been this Pink Diamond lady, but you're not Rose, so you're not her either."

Steven cried out.

"That's not true, I know it's not true." Steven squeezed the fabric of his shirt. "I just keep _hurting_ people. I hurt Cinnabar, I hurt Peridot. Connie was hurt _because of me_."

Steven looked up at Greg, streams of tears pouring down his face. Greg noticed that some of the liquid was beginning to float away as steam.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault—"

"I'm evil!" Steven cried in anguish. "I'm evil because I'm a Diamond, because I'm Pink Diamond!"

"Steven!" Greg yelled, turning and grabbing onto Steven's sides. "You're talking crazy! You're not evil, you're my son! And I would know if my son was evil!"

"How do _you_ know!?" Steven screamed, both out of stubborness and the hope that perhaps his dad had an answer.

"Because you would never hurt someone you care about _on purpose_ , Steven!" Greg exclaimed, steadying Steven's rocking motions. He tried his best to keep his eye contact with him. "You're _Steven_ , you're my _son_."

Steven's face flashed with a dozen emotions: anxiety, elation, anger, relief, terror, and more.

"H-How do you know," he stuttered, pushing back. "How do you know I won't hurt you! Right now, I could!"

Greg's eyes lowered for just a moment, glancing down at the light shining through Steven's shirt from his Gem. He looked back up again.

"Would you?" he simply replied, watching for Steven's reaction. Steven stared back at his father, unsure of what to say. The pouring tears began to slow down. As Steven remained silent, Greg pushed him to speak. "Would you want to hurt me, Steven? _Do_ you want to hurt me?"

"N-No!" he sputtered out. "I wouldn't— I couldn't—"

"Then why are you so convinced you're evil, Steven?" Greg continued. Steven didn't answer, scrunching his face as the torrent of tears returned. He didn't have a response. Greg sighed, pulling Steven in and pressing him into his chest. "You need to talk to me Steven, please. I can only help you if you talk to me."

"I'm scared, Dad," Steven sputtered. "I'm so scared."

"I'm scared too, kiddo. When you're acting like this, I'm absolutely terrified," Greg said, running his hand down Steven's back. "So why don't you stop scaring your pop, and start talking to me?"

Steven held his breath before slowly nodding, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to calm down. Greg frowned.

"Just keep breathing, Stu-ball. Can't talk if you don't breathe," he said. Steven's lips bursted with half of a laugh, transitioning into another sob. Greg sighed. "Or cry, that works too."

Greg held Steven through several minutes of deep breathing, helping him steady his heartbeat. The river of tears pouring down his face slowed to the pace of a light stream. Though it still poured, Greg wasn't as concerned about it burning either him or Steven. As the tension in Steven's body finally began to unwind, Greg felt ready to slowly set his son down next to him.

Still keeping his arm wrapped around Steven's shoulder, Greg let out a sigh of relief as the weeping didn't return. Hopefully, he thought, Steven was ready to talk.

"So why don't you start from the beginning, at least, to when things started going bad. Think you can do that for me, kiddo?" Greg asked, trying his best to not pressure an answer out, despite how much he wanted to. Steven nodded, sealing his mouth shut again. "Just keep breathing, don't want you passing out on me."

Steven laughed again through the tears, this time not immediately returning to the waterworks. He took a moment to look down at the ground.

"I guess… I guess it started when we went out to that desert for a mission," he began, getting out the first complete sentence in a while. "I left Cinnabar behind for a few minutes, and somehow she… found out."

Greg pursed his lips. He had been worried that something like this would happen, when Steven had told him about Cinnabar weeks ago. He kept his mouth shut though. This wasn't the time to rub it in that he was right to be concerned.

"Stars, when she got outside, she was… angry, to say the least. Before I knew it, she was attacking the Gems and a fight broke out," he continued, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Was anyone hurt?" Greg asked, interrupting for the first time. Steven shook his head.

"No… Not that time…" Steven felt his knuckles grow white as he squeezed the edge of the van's metal paneling. He relaxed his grip as the steel began to bend. Greg patted his back, calming him down somewhat. "Then, when I tried to stop them from fighting, she told me… _that_."

"That Rose was—"

"That _I am_ … her." Steven let out a deep breath, pressing a hand to his eye. He tried his best to not let his emotions come out, to not begin _Shining_. After a few moments of support from his dad, Steven regained the composure to continue. "Cinnabar… ran away. She didn't want to see me, when I'm like that."

"If you don't mind me asking, what _is_ that. I'm not exactly a fan of the idea of my son burning alive," Greg asked, holding his knees. Steven's chest shook with a half-baked chuckle. He wiped away a tear.

"It's… a power, something from Mom. It happened for the first time when Cinnabar told me, what she knew." Steven looked down at his hand, wondering if he should give an example. "Garnet calls it… She says I'm _Shining_."

Some time passed in silence, as Greg let it hang in the air. He didn't want to make Steven talk faster than he was comfortable with. After some time, he continued on his own.

"I had a fight with the Gems, because they didn't tell me. But that went away after a while." Steven hugged his body as he sharply inhaled. "I'm more angry at myself than them, anyways."

"What do you have to be angry about, Steven?"

"Because I can't stop _hurting_ people, Dad. Because people are _afraid_ of me!" Steven shouted, pulling his legs and balling up. "Garnet was afraid of me. Peridot was afraid of me. Stars, _Cinnabar_ was afraid of me! They look at me and see Mom. They see a _Diamond_."

Greg pulled Steven in again, squeezing him tightly with a hug. After a few moments of deep breathing, Steven's stress leveled out again. He nodded once, letting his dad know he was ready to continue. He took another breath.

"We… we went after Cinnabar after that, just trying to find her and bring her back. I told the Gems to not hurt her, and we did our best, but…" Steven's voice trailed off as he looked away, trying to avoid what came next. Greg put a hand on his shoulder, eliciting a sigh and convincing him to continue. "It… it didn't go well. All the Gems were poofed, Connie was hurt, and in the end, it was just me and… just me."

Steven left off mentioning Peridot. None of what had happened was her fault, he thought. It was all on him. His dad gave him a momentarily suspicious look, one which Steven tried his best to not notice.

"I— I fought her."

"You fought Cinnabar?!" Greg asked, stunned. It wasn't that Steven was weak, or incapable of defending himself. It just seemed so unusual for him. Steven was always more of the diplomatic type. He wasn't one to immediately turn to his fists like the Gems were a lot of the time. "I mean, _how_? Why?"

"I was just, so _angry_. I was so angry at her, at myself, at everything!" Steven pulled at his hair. "I was so mad, I just kept going. I didn't know when to stop, when to stop _hurting her_. After a while, I was enjoying it, Dad. I was _enjoying hurting Cinnabar!_ "

Steven buried his face in his hands, ashamed of himself. Greg patted his back a few more times, taking in what he had just said.

"Steven, I— Are you sure you really felt that way? Maybe, this is just the guilt talking?" Greg suggested, pulling at Steven's attention. "I know when you're down, it can feel like you're the worst person in the world sometimes. And—"

"I _am_ the worst person in the world," Steven cut in, bluntly. Greg paused.

"Steven… No, you're _not_ ," he replied, putting his hands on Steven's shoulders. He tried turning his son around, but Steven resisted. "I can't say I know what you're going through exactly, but you've got to cut it out with this _I'm evil_ stuff. You haven't changed, you're still the Steven I know and love."

"How?" Steven said, turning to face him. "How do you know? I feel like all I can do is hurt and hurt and hurt and _hurt_. Everyone around me is in pain or scared or who knows even _worse_."

Greg didn't answer at first, letting Steven bury his face into his knees again. He sighed, running his hand down his son's back a few times. Steven's breathing pitched up and down as he found himself at times gasping for air.

"I'm not," Greg said, exhaling. Steven looked up then, confused.

"What?" he asked, sniffing and wiping his eyes. Greg patted his head, combing his hair back with his fingers.

"I'm not scared of you, buddy. I'm not hurt either," he explained, looking off into the distance. "The only fear I have is _for_ you, Steven. And I gotta admit, it really hurts me to see you like this."

Steven held down a laugh in his chest, forcing it to come up as a hiccup. He then cleared another tear, looking up at his father as he did so. Greg moved in and wiped away more before continuing.

"I look in your eyes, Stu-Ball, and I see the same sweet kid I saw a few weeks ago. And I'd be hard pressed to find a reason you'd hurt anyone on purpose back then." Greg held Steven's cheeks with his hands.

"Daaaad," Steven whined.

"Things haven't been going the best for you lately, and when you're growing up that's going to happen a lot. The only thing we can do, Steven, is just keep moving forward. We can't wallow in tears or try and run away, because we're afraid of hurting." Greg put on the most comforting smile he could manage, masking his own worry and concern. "Whatever is happening, Steven, we can work through it. Scratch that, we _will_ work through it. You, me, the Gems, everyone. We love you buddy, whatever is going on, we'll help you through it."

"You really think… the Gems will?" Steven asked, looking off to the side. He had nearly mentioned Peridot, his mind going back to the memory of what had happened in the temple. If he couldn't even forgive himself for what he did, how could he ever expect her to do so?

"Of course they will, Steven! Look me in the eye and try to tell me for a second that the Gems, that _anyone_ , would abandon you over this," Greg replied, putting his hands on Steven's shoulders and bringing him closer. "No matter what happened, give it some time and things will work out. Trust me."

Steven sniffled as he looked out at the horizon again. The sun was dipping below the water's edge, casting a long ray of orange and pink light across the sea foam. It was a pretty sight, Steven thought, the first positive thing that had come to his mind in a while. With that, however, he frowned.

"Things are messed up, Dad. They're really, really messed up," Steven said.

"Hey, hey, that's okay. Sometimes you have to make do with a bad situation. Not everything can come out perfect," Greg replied, locking his eyes on the same sight as Steven. "You know what I always say. If every porkchop were perfect—"

Steven smiled. He smiled a true, genuine smile.

" _We wouldn't have hotdogs_." Steven and Greg pulled one another into a tight hug, laughing with half a breath between them. They separated, sharing a moment of quiet.

That moment, however, was quickly shattered in the next.

"Steven!" A voice called out, causing the two to look down the road. Steven jumped from the back of the van, a smile growing on his face as he saw who it was. His eyes lit up.

"Peridot!" he called back, waving his hand in the air. Peridot spotted him and picked up the pace. Steven then rushed to meet her. As soon as the two got close, he came to a stop and raised his hands out to her. "Peridot! I'm so sorr—"

Steven's words were forced to an abrupt stop as Peridot slammed her palm across his cheek, causing him to recoil in surprise at the slap.

"Steven Universe! Don't you _dare_ try to apologize to me!" she roared, tears building in her eyes. "If I have to force it through your ears that I don't want you to say sorry, then so help me I will!"

Steven stood there in shock, a hand pressed against the spot on his cheek where Peridot had struck him. He glanced back at his father, who was looking on in confusion with the same befuddled gaze Steven had. He turned back to Peridot, whose anger had died down, leaving her with just the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Peridot, I—" Steven put his hands on Peridot's shoulders, catching himself before he apologized again. He tried speaking a few more times, finding that each time he opened his mouth, he just tried saying sorry again. After a moment, he gave up. "Bring it here."

Steven pulled Peridot into his embrace, something she quickly welcomed. The two hugged it out, not saying a word for a minute. Peridot was the first to break the silence.

"Stop scaring me like that, _please_ ," she practically begged, laying her head on Steven's chest. "I can't take it anymore."

"Heh, I can't make any promises," Steven said with a half smile. He glanced back at Greg, whose look of confusion quickly turned into a sly grin as his son's embrace with Peridot kept going. "Uh, Peridot, maybe we'd want to—"

"No," Peridot replied, burying her head in his chest. She gained a weaker smile. "I need this. At the current rate, I'll only have a few minutes before you run off crying again."

Steven chuckled, laying his head on top of Peridot's. She was right, he thought. He needed this too. After a few minutes, Greg interrupted the two with a not-so-subtle intentional cough, prompting them to separate. Steven turned around, immediately connecting his hand to Peridot's, who squeezed in reassurance. The two faced Greg.

"So, Stu-ball," Greg began, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought out what he was going to say. "Wanna, uh, introduce me? Well, I mean, I know Peridot. I mean, like, more formally?"

Steven turned to Peridot, opening his mouth to ask if she was okay with it. He was surprised when she stepped forward, placing her free hand on her chest.

"Peridot, though you already knew that," she began, introducing herself. She extended out her hand, which Greg took into a handshake after a moment's pause. "I'm the one who has been romantically engaged with your son the last few weeks."

Greg blinked a few times in surprise. Then, he laughed.

"Well, that's one way to phrase it I guess," he said. Peridot and Steven were left stunned as Greg suddenly threw his arms around Peridot, lifting her up off the ground in a tight bear hug. This confusion quickly melted away as Greg shook her side to side while laughing. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! Steven told me about having feelings for someone, and I've been stuck guessing who this whole time!"

Steven had a small laugh as Greg put Peridot down, watching as she took a moment to shake her head and steady herself. That was as much of a surprise to her as it was to Steven. Still, she took it in stride and put on a smile.

"The feelings are mutual, Mr. Universe," she replied, parting some loose hairs from the front of her visor.

"Please, call me Greg," he said, waving his hand in front of him. "Gosh, there's so much I want to ask you guys about, but I can tell the stuff going on right now is kinda important."

Steven and Peridot nodded in unison before glancing at one another with a thought. A moment of pause took the two.

"Hey, Steven," Greg spoke up, catching his son's attention. "I know this is a bit soon, but how are you holding up?"

Steven felt his posture degrade somewhat as he remembered the feelings and thoughts that dominated his mind only a short while ago. While he was far more confident in facing them, he still felt intimidated by the sheer depths of his problems.

"Okay," Steven said. "I'm feeling okay. Still trying to figure out a lot of things."

"We've been doing that for a while now," Peridot commented, turning and putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "We have a lot of questions, not very many answers."

Another long moment of pause took the three. Then, Greg's head shot up, his eyes widening as he remembered something. Steven opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but was cut off as Greg turned and rushed to the passenger side of his van.

"I've got just the thing!" he called, not even pausing to open the door. He reached through the open window and began rummaging through the glove compartment. Steven and Peridot glanced at each other, somewhat confused. When Greg returned moments later, holding what appeared to be an aged and wrinkled envelope, their confusion didn't go away.

"What is it?" Steven asked as Greg handed it over to him. He glanced at one side for a moment before turning it over. It was blank, with only specks of dust and dirt marking its white cover. He looked up. "An envelope?"

Greg nodded.

"When Rose and I decided to have you, Steven, we always kinda knew she wouldn't be around to answer your questions," he explained. "So we made do, recording lots of little messages for you. You've already discovered a few if I'm remembering right."

Steven nodded, thinking back to the video tape he had found in Lion's mane many months ago.

"Well, this is one of them," Greg said, pointing to it. Steven's gaze snapped back to the envelope as if it suddenly became more interesting. "Rose asked me to hold onto it for a while, if things ever got bad. And well, things are pretty bad."

A pang of anxiety flashed through Steven, as he pictured what could be in this message from his mother. A part of him immediately recalled the image of Rose he had been hallucinating, in those terrible visions. He imagined her sneering look, laughing at him as he tried to get answers.

"Steven." Peridot's voice interrupted his fear stricken thoughts and immediately brought on a degree of peace. "Whatever it says, things will be fine, alright?"

"Alright," Steven said with a smile and a nod. He looked down, immediately digging his finger into the seal of the letter. He tore the opening clean through, revealing a folded paper hidden within. He paused before pulling it out and straightening it to read. "Alright…"

Both Greg and Peridot moved to look over his shoulder, curious to see what the message was. Both were surprised when they found not a lick of English on the page at all.

"Uh, is it just me, or is that just a bunch of random scribbles?" Greg said, gaining a voice of worry. Yet his feelings were not held by Peridot and Steven, as they quickly both recognized what was on the page. Greg noticed their expressions as he looked between the two. "Am I missing something? Or are you guys seeing something other than total chicken scratch?"

"What you're looking at is far beyond mere 'chicken scratch,' Mr. Universe," Peridot explained, leaning over Steven's shoulder. "You're looking at the proud written language of Homeworld. You're looking at—"

" _Gem-Speak_ ," Steven spoke aloud. He felt a pang of irony, remembering why he began learning the language he was looking at in the first place. He remembered who taught him, Cinnabar. She was the reason he was here reading this, and the _way_ he was going to read it. Steven held back the urge to laugh.

The letter began with crisp rows of Gem-Speak sentences, in the Diamond method. Five statements adorned each line, dotting the page until halfway through. Then, at that point, the method suddenly switched. The tight and orderly Diamond-style Gem-Speak was quickly replaced by messy and disjointed Gem-Speak Standard. It was like the writer was more drawing at times than dictating sentences.

Steven smiled.

"Wait, can you read it, Steven?" Greg asked, noticing the grin on his son's face. Steven nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "Well, that's great! What's it say?"

"It says, uh," Steven began, focusing his attention on the upper corner of the page. He stared at the base symbol, the core verb of the statement. He racked his mind for a moment before moving on, concluding he'd never learned that word. Once the second sentence came up the same, he shook his head. "I don't know a lot of these words."

"Here, let me take a look," Peridot offered, sticking her hand out. Steven passed her the sheet which she immediately took to examining. After a few moments, she pursed her lips. "Gah, I must concede. Most of these words are archaic, practically _ancient_. Not only that, the few I've recognized are very advanced, something I don't have much experience reading."

"Shucks, don't tell me we're going to be done in because Rose wrote too fancy," Greg said, rubbing the back of his neck. Peridot shook her head.

"No, we can still decipher the meaning. We just need something we can reference the harder words against. A lexicon perhaps," Peridot replied, rubbing her chin. Steven's gaze shot up, catching her attention.

"I have one of those! Pearl went searching for it during our first Gem-Speak lesson. It's still in my room!" Steven immediately turned to the direction of the temple, determination filling his chest.

"Perfect!" Peridot exclaimed, approaching his side. "We can go and translate this now then."

"That's great! You guys should go get that done," Greg cut in, walking up to the two. Steven faced him, bearing a smile as Greg put his hand on his shoulder. "Stay strong kiddo. And good luck."

"You got it, Dad," Steven said with a smile. He nodded once before throwing his arms around his father for a quick hug. Greg had a chuckle before returning the embrace. The two separated, saying one last goodbye before Steven finally left with Peridot by his side. As the two walked down the road, Greg let out a sigh of relief.

Things were going to be okay, he hoped.

* * *

"They're _instructions_ ," Peridot said, somewhat stunned. She ran her finger across the lexicon, confirming once again what she was reading. She looked up at Steven, who had a similarly confused expression on his face. The two were sitting at the edge of Steven's bed, Pearl's Gem-Speak lexicon placed on their laps. Peridot laid the message from Rose on the page they were turned to. "It's not a letter at all, it's a set of directions."

"Well, that makes sense, I guess," Steven commented, picking up the letter himself. He trailed his finger across the dry aged paper.

"What do you mean?" Peridot asked, somewhat confused.

"Well I mean, Gem-Speak really isn't that good for just holding a conversation. It's all about orders and explanations and stuff," Steven explained, looking up from the page in thought. "Like, I don't even think 'hello' is a word in Gem-Speak. How can you write a letter without saying hello!"

Peridot snorted with laughter, wiping her mouth as she did so.

"Well, despite that, you should probably still try to follow the directions. Whatever they lead to, I imagine that'll contain the actual message from your mother." Peridot stood up, pushing her half of the lexicon off her lap. Steven nodded as he took the large book into his hands, looking down at the letter with apt attention. He decided to spend a few minutes making sure he understood the instructions well before going through with them.

Peridot paced around Steven's bed, thoughts racing through her mind as she walked back and forth. She hoped this would be it, this would be the help Steven needed to finally move on past his Diamond woes. She couldn't bear it anymore, seeing him torn up inside about it all.

Her train of thought came to a halt as she absentmindedly walked into something. Looking down, she spotted a strange contraption that rested at her feet. It was long and thick, with a claw at one end and a compartment with some carrying handles on the other. It took only a moment's glance to remember what she was looking at: An experimental Gem repair tool.

Peridot shuddered, knowing full well what was in that drawer that decidedly was going to remain shut.

The first time she'd seen the device was fresh in her mind; It had been a few days ago, while she was scavenging Steven's home for parts for her new limb enhancers. She had stumbled across it, not realizing what it was at first. Upon closer inspection of the inside, however, she very quickly remembered, and decided against taking it apart for scrap at that point.

A moment's pause allowed a thought to cross Peridot's mind. She very much hoped none of them would ever have to use this device.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Steven said. Peridot turned, putting the contraption to the back of her mind. Steven stood up, placing the lexicon to one side and carrying the letter in his hand. He stepped down his stairs, followed by Peridot as he approached his destination. Gulping, he looked at the temple doors with a few racing thoughts. It didn't even cross his mind that the Gems were nowhere to be found. "So, I stand right here."

Steven came to a stop just in front of the temple doors, only an arm's length away. He looked on the paper, his attempt at memorization failing him.

"Then, I put my hand right here," he said, looking up and following his own words. His hand splayed against the center of the door. Peridot tightened the grip on her own hands, pressing them into her chest. Steven flashed her a smile before he continued. "And then, I'm supposed to…"

Steven paused, looking over the word one last time.

"What? You're supposed to do what?" Peridot asked, the tension killing her.

"I'm supposed to sing," he answered. Peridot gave him a dumbfounded look, one he merely shrugged at.

"What, just like, a song?" she asked, slightly incredulous. "You people sing at the drop of a hat. You want to tell me none of you have sung while touching these doors before?"

"Not just any song," Steven said, looking back at her. He waved the paper, pointing his thumb at the scrawled Gem-Speak Standard that took up the bottom of the page. " _This_ song."

Peridot's mouth opened and closed a few times, unsure of what to say. Deciding on nothing, she took a step back, nodding to Steven as he turned to the door. Steven took a deep breath, readying himself. He was nervous, he thought. He had no idea what this was going to do.

"Steven," Peridot called, catching his attention again. He looked back, finding her crouching behind the armrest of the couch. She looked worried. "Good luck."

Steven smiled, feeling his beating chest steady out. He nodded.

"Thanks, Peridot." He glanced down at the paper one last time before letting off some air. "Stars…"

Steven sang. He took a breath, collecting himself before he continued.

He turned his head, looking back at Peridot as he said that.

They shared a smile before Steven returned to the door.

Steven's grip on the letter tightened, matching the knot that was building in his chest. He was breathing perfectly fine, yet he felt like he should gasp for air.

Steven clenched his eyes closed, as his voice rose in volume.

He tried to fight it, but tears were leaking down his cheek.

Steven looked down at the ground, exhaling and panting for a moment. He breathed in.

His head picked up, as he looked at the temple doors again.

Steven's eyes found Peridot, as he turned and shot her another smile.

Peridot gave him a small grin before directing his gaze back to the temple doors with a wave of her hand.

he sang, his voice cracking with the words. He took a breath.

A silence took the room, an unusual consuming quiet, one that left Steven to hear nothing but the beating of his heart. His breath had stalled, as he had no idea how this message from his mother was going to show itself. It could be a nearly silent whisper for all he knew.

He resisted the urge to turn back to Peridot, who was no doubt looking on with a similarly bated breath. The moment he turned could be the moment the message flashed before him. No, he had to keep watching. He couldn't miss this.

And yet, his fears of a sudden and all too subtle message were then proven wrong. The seams of the temple doors flashed with a blinding light, forcing Steven to cover his eyes and take a step back. A sound rung out from behind the gate, a low hum that quickly gained pitch. It was soon obvious what the sound was: the strumming of guitars.

The sigil of the Crystal Gems, the star depicting each of the five members, lit up. The gems in each corner glowed in tandem, beginning low and growing brighter. Steven gasped as the symbol did something that surprised him: it moved. Each point of the star began to morph and change, converging towards the center. The gems moved past each other, crossing and approaching into new positions.

As they settled into their final states, Steven gulped. A new shape greeted his gaze now. His gem now took up the middle of the sigil, with Ruby and Sapphire's gems to the left and right. Above and below his gem now resided Pearl and Amethyst respectively, forming two new points on both sides.

This new shape, it was the shape of a diamond.

Steven didn't have a chance to react to the sight before more began to happen. His gem, the one on his navel, began to glow now, prompting him to lift up his shirt and look. The gem on the door lit up in turn, matching it in intensity.

With another flash, the symbol of a rose appeared on the door, bearing the diamond sigil at its center. It expanded, peeling away the boundary of the door with it. In a moment, it was gone, and the path to the temple was open. As Steven gazed inside, he saw where it was leading him.

The path to _Rose's Room_ was open.

The sounds of strumming guitars didn't let up, filling the house with their gentle melodies. It was somewhat calming in the face of the overwhelming anxiety Steven was feeling. He took a step back, tempted to run away and not face what was before him. The steady hand of Peridot on his shoulder, however, convinced him to stay.

"Your mother was dramatic, to say the least," she said, glancing at him. He nodded, keeping his lips pursed and shut. Peridot's mouth remained flat as she turned to the door again. The sound of the guitars picked up, as if beckoning someone to enter.

"Yeah, you can say that," Steven replied, trying to calm himself with a bit of humor. Despite that, his hands kept shaking, even as he stuffed them into his pockets. "Can you tell I'm nervous?"

"Whaaat? Nooo," Peridot looked to the side, avoiding eye contact. Steven snorted with a small laugh which pulled her gaze back. She continued. "Sorry, it's hard not to notice."

"It's fine," he replied, stepping forward. He paused again, the pink clouds of the room making him feel strangely nostalgic. It was reminding him of something he couldn't quite place. Dismissing that thought, he looked back at Peridot. "Do you wanna come too?"

Peridot looked at his outstretched hand and rubbed her chin in thought.

"As much as I'd like to hold your hand through this, and trust me, I'd very much love to be holding your hand, I think it'd be best if you faced this alone, Steven." Peridot looked up at him, giving him the most reassuring smile she could muster. "It's a message for you. It'd be intrusive for me to listen in on it."

Steven contemplated what she said for a moment before nodding, dropping his hand as well. He took a deep breath before facing the door again, puffing up his chest in the process. The calm chords of the room were now closer to driving him insane than they were to soothing him.

He drew a sharp breath as he felt arms wrap around his chest suddenly, pulling him into a tight hug. Looking back, he found Peridot holding onto him with a warm embrace. She pressed her head into his back for a moment before letting go.

"Steven… Good luck," she said, more trying to force a good fate onto him than actually wishing him well. He chuckled, though Peridot didn't join him. "I love you, you know that?"

"Hehe, of course I do," Steven replied, placing his hands on hers. "I've forgotten lots of things lately, but I didn't forget that. I love you too, Peridot."

Steven turned, breaking from her embrace and leaning forward. In one motion he planted a kiss on her forehead, which grew a smile on her face. The two shared one last look before Steven made his way to the temple doors.

Before she knew it, he stepped inside and the gate closed behind him.

"Hello?" Steven looked into the depths of his mother's room, gazing past columns of pink clouds that stood in his way. The usually wide open and spacious room was strangely crowded today, with the clouds marking a thinner path that guided Steven's eyes.

He stepped forward, searching around for whatever he was supposed to be looking for. If he was going to be honest with himself, he had no idea what he should expect. The letter hadn't exactly explained anything beyond _sing a song._

As Steven approached an opening in the clouds, he paused and began looking around. The endless field of pink greeted his eyes no matter where he turned, frustrating him more and more as he found nothing. The sound of the guitars had faded in the background, leaving him with nothing but his thoughts.

What was going to happen, he thought.

" _Hello, Steven_."

Steven whipped around, his head snapping to attention at the calm voice. He paused as he turned to find _nothing_. He then looked back, jumping as he came face to face with something that wasn't there before. Taking a step back, he held his breath. He wasn't sure how to react, what to say. What he saw before him set off a million emotions, called for a million actions, and left him with a million thoughts.

Before him, stood _her_.

" _My name is Rose."_

* * *

A lump sat in Steven's throat, serving as a very convenient blockade to the thousand thoughts he was close to shouting. He raised his hand for a moment before pulling back, unsure of the sight he was beholding. The image of his mother stood before him, gazing down and holding a smile.

He had no idea what to do or say. He half expected her to break out with a smirk and a haughty laugh, like that version of Rose he and Peridot had imagined time and time again. As the stilled silence between the two remained, however, he pushed that idea to the back of his mind.

Steven took a step forward, just as Rose began to speak again.

"You must have many questions," she said, her hand moving forward. Steven recoiled back, putting a good meter or two between him and his mother. Rose did not react as she continued. Steven raised a brow as her hand stopped in midair, curling around some object that wasn't actually there. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped to instead break into a snorting chuckle. "Apologies, I don't actually know where in the room you'll be standing when I'm recording this."

Recording, Steven thought. This was a recording. His farfetched speculations that his mother had somehow backed up her consciousness into her room were dashed away. They were replaced instead with new thoughts about what he was looking at. Rose parted a ringlet of hair from her eyes, still laughing with herself at how silly she must look.

"I don't even know how tall you'll be when you see this," she said with a laugh whilst standing straight. Steven ran his fingers through his hair. "I could be leaning down to touch your shoulder, while you tower over me!"

Rose's casual demeanor and her light laughter brought a sense of ease to the room. Steven felt less like he was being given some deep sage advice and more like he was just… talking. As Rose's laughter petered out, Steven took more steps forward, bringing himself to just a meter from his mother.

As Rose looked up, her eyes locked with Steven's. For a moment, he felt like she was there, her deep and curious gaze staring straight through him. He took a breath, assuring himself that this was just a message, nothing else.

"I'm sorry, for my silence," Rose said, holding her hands together and looking to the side. This surprised Steven, who hadn't even been thinking about her long pause up till now. She turned and began to walk, prompting Steven to follow her. "It's hard for me, at times, to think of what to say. I have so little time to tell you what I should be saying over a lifetime."

"It's oka—" Steven silenced himself, remembering he was talking to a recording. Pursing his lips, he pulled his hand back, letting his mother continue. In the back of his mind, however, a feeling sat, demanding attention. This whole thing, this message, it caught him completely off guard.

Rose was far different from the image of her that he had imagined. She wasn't demeaning and controlling, nor overwhelming and haughty. The Rose he had been seeing up till now, it seemed like a complete fabrication.

Steven jumped as Rose came to a sudden stop, dropping to the ground with a light movement. Her dress splayed as she sat down and turned in one motion. She smiled at Steven before resting her hands on her knee. Steven stood hesitant. Rose was now eye level, looking straight at him. For a moment, he doubted this was a recording.

"I should start from the beginning, your beginning at the very least," she said. Her hand moved to part a ringlet of hair from her vision again. Steven mirrored her as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Please, take a seat."

Steven stared for just a moment before falling back onto his haunches. Crossing his legs, he buried his hands in his lap. He looked up at Rose, nodding as if to confirm he was listening. After a moment, the image of Rose continued.

"There are a million ways I could tell you this story. A thousand hours of my life I could recount. I have so much more to show you though, so I'll save most of the details for Greg to tell you one day. If he hasn't already, of course." Rose rested her head on her hand. "The short of it is, Steven, we just decided to have you one day."

This surprised Steven somewhat, as he had always assumed Rose had some deeper reason behind his birth. A more pessimistic part of him had imagined it was his mother trying to push the mantle of Pink Diamond onto someone else. He elected to ignore that side of himself.

"I'm telling you this first because I want you to get away from any thought or idea you may have that's saying otherwise. The thought that you coming into the world was some plan by me, some long scheme that involved you being born," Rose began before looking off to the side. For a moment, her attention wandered. She turned back, however. "That's simply not true. You were as close to unplanned as you could be, considering the circumstance of your birth."

And with that, Steven felt some weight lift off his shoulders. The idea that Rose had given birth to him because of some plan, some destiny he wasn't purview to, it terrified him. With everything he already had on his plate, his secret fate wasn't something he was really ready to deal with. Steven let out a half baked laugh of relief, quickly rubbing his eye to wipe away tears that never came.

"We didn't have you for some grand reason. You weren't born to be an extension of me. We had you to be _you_ , Steven." Rose smiled. "To know freedom, to have choice, to be human. We had you to be an opportunity."

 _An opportunity,_ Steven thought. He wasn't a hundred percent sure what that meant. An opportunity for what? He knew Rose just said she wasn't planning on him becoming anything in particular, but this seemed to contradict that somewhat. Then, he remembered Pink Diamond.

Steven opted to keep listening.

"That brings me to this," Rose continued. She sat straight, placing her hands in her lap as she did so. Steven realized after a moment that he and his mother were doing mirrored poses. "This will be the hardest thing for you to accept."

Steven knew exactly what was coming.

"Before I say this, Steven, I want you to know something." Rose's head rose. "It can be very easy to feel that you're responsible for the things I left behind. That you have to carry on whatever place in the world I held."

Steven's mind wandered to the thought of the Gems, to Homeworld, and to The Cluster. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel that way somewhat.

"But if you take anything from this, Steven, please let it be this." Rose pressed her hand into her chest. "What I left behind, whatever legacy is still here when I'm gone, it isn't your future. You can't judge yourself or where you're going because of who I was."

"But everyone expects—" Steven said before Rose cut him off.

"Pearl, Garnet, and even Amethyst may look onto you, Steven, and want to see a part of me, something that can comfort them when times become hard. And I don't expect Homeworld to ever see you as anything but me in another body." Rose for a moment glanced off into the distance. "Please, live knowing that they're all wrong. That you're not me, not a part of me. You're _you_ Steven, you're you and a little bit more."

Here it is, Steven thought.

"And that brings me to this. Steven, Pearl and Garnet and I have kept something from you, and I hope you find it in your heart of hearts to forgive us for lying for so long." Rose took a deep breath, one that Steven felt carried a touch of anti-climax. "You and I, Steven, we're not Rose Quartzes. We are _Pink Diamond_."

Rose paused then, trying to hold for Steven's reaction that never came. Rose obviously hadn't planned on Steven figuring it out beforehand, which he thought was fair enough. The circumstances of him realizing the truth weren't exactly the most likely of events.

"This might be hard for you to take in," Rose continued.

"It's… It's fine," Steven tried saying, remembering that, of course, this was a recording. Still, he wasn't in the mood to relive the realization and fallout from that reveal.

"In my life, Steven, I've done such terrible things. Things that may leave you feeling responsible for them, or feeling as if you could do the very same," Rose said, looking down at her lap. Again, Steven found himself agreeing with her.

He was terrified of the idea that he was falling into the mannerisms and thoughts of a Diamond. Someone who'd lord themselves over other Gems, who'd toss other people to the side for their own ends. He saw how Peridot and Cinnabar thought of their Diamond, Yellow Diamond. How she dominated their minds and their decisions. The last thing he wanted was to be that.

"But if there is anything you don't have to worry about, it's that, Steven," Rose said with a hearty smile. "I may have been Pink Diamond, and you might be Pink Diamond now, but don't think for a second that you are me, Steven."

"What?" Steven audibly asked. "That doesn't—"

"Doesn't really make sense, huh?" Rose said, cocking her head with a laugh. She wiped away a tear. "The thing that might be hard to understand, Steven, is despite what we share, there's nothing that would make us the same person."

"But our Gems!" Steven called, pulling up his shirt. The gemstone glittered in the pink light of the room, matching Rose's. He then called out his shield, waving it in front of himself. "Or the shield, Cinnabar saw this and knew _I_ was _you_!"

A moment passed before Rose smiled.

"You and I, Steven, we're like songs. When you were born, I died. My song came to an end right there and then and your song began." Rose's hands fell to her stomach as she cupped them around her gem. "And though we're being played on the same instrument, our gem, we're our own unique melodies."

Steven sat there in stunned silence, processing the words he had heard. He didn't even notice the trail of tears that were making their way down his cheeks. All he could do was gape and think. He thought and he thought and he thought and he thought. And then, with a long look at his open palms, he stopped thinking.

Pressing his hand into the stream of tears, Steven let out a strained laugh followed by light almost inaudible cries. Wiping his face and taking a deep breath, he nodded to the image of Rose, who had paused to let him think.

"I… I understand. I understand, _Mom_ ," he sniffled. Steven felt more weight fall from his shoulder as another one of his fears was laid to rest. He stood straight again, taking a deep breath and regaining his composure. Still, he stopped again to wipe more tears. He wasn't completely satisfied, but this was a major step forward. "I— I'm still worried, though."

Rose remained silent. Though Steven knew it was because she couldn't predict how long it'd take him to process her words, he liked to think it was her patiently waiting to hear his concerns. He needed that right now.

"I might not be you, but I'm still… I'm still Pink Diamond. You were bad once, and you had to change. I feel like I'm becoming that, like I'm turning bad." Steven turned his eyes up, finding Rose's smile slowly fading into a more neutral expression. An illogical part of him said it was a response to his question. "I… I hurt Cinnabar, I hurt Amethyst once too, even if it was an accident. And I've been close to hurting Peridot. I don't want to be like this, I don't want to hurt my friends or the people I love."

Rose looked down before taking a breath and returning to Steven.

"A part of me knows you'll be worried about what being Pink Diamond means. I'd be lying if I said your biggest concern would be how tall you'd grow," Rose said with a slight laugh. Steven couldn't help but chuckle along with her. "But Steven, in the same way a Pearl doesn't have to be a servant or a Ruby doesn't have to be a soldier, a Diamond is not predestined to be cruel or controlling."

Rose extended her hand out, which Steven nearly reached out to touch.

"They can change and regret the things they've done, like I have," Rose continued, as she tightened her fingers into a fist. She then loosened, allowing her hand to splay out. A single finger pointed in Steven's direction, as the rest remained more limp. "Or they can never become bad to begin with, like you, Steven."

Rose gave another comforting smile, leaving her hand hanging outwards. Steven, without thinking, limply extended his hand out as well. For a moment, the tips of their fingers nearly touched. Steven then pulled back.

"We aren't the same Pink Diamond, Steven," the image of Rose said, catching his attention. "The old one died with me, and with me all of her misdeeds. A new Pink Diamond was born with you. I said you were an opportunity, Steven, an opportunity for the world to see a better Pink Diamond, one I could never be."

"But how am I supposed to do that!" Steven yelled, standing up. Tears poured down his face, forcing him to firmly wipe them away. His face was beginning to turn red from the abrasion. "How am I supposed to be a better Pink Diamond, when I've already done so much _wrong_!"

Steven sharply inhaled as another crack of tears made their way down his face. He looked down, trying to hide his crying from the projection of his mother. Sobbing, he struggled to keep his breathing in check. He didn't look up at Rose, he couldn't. Thus, he couldn't notice her leaning forward, extending her hand out.

Not until it paused centimeters from his face.

"Huh?" Steven said, looking up with a shallow breath. Rose's hand hung in front of him, her thumb moving across the air. "What—"

"I'm sorry, I can't help but feel you'd be crying right now." Rose snorted with a bit of laughter she couldn't contain, confusing Steven as he sniffled. "I'm sorry, I still— I don't know where in the room you'd be exactly, so I hope you can accept my hand to wipe away your tears."

Steven stood still, unsure what to do at first. After a moment, he decided he wanted contact more than he wanted to seem strong to a recording of his mom. As he stepped forward, Steven awkwardly brought his face up to Rose's hand. He fumbled around it for a moment before letting her fingers press against his cheek.

In one motion, Rose wiped away the tears pouring down Steven's face, smiling as she pulled back.

"Steven," she said, laying her hands on her lap. He sat down on the ground again, still mildly sniffing.

"Yes?" he answered. He didn't care that she couldn't actually hear him. He just wanted to feel like he was talking to someone.

"Please don't think the bad things you've done are because of who you are, because of who _I_ was. I have lived for thousands of years regretting my actions, believing it was my nature to do wrong. And if I'm right, you may feel the same way about the mistakes you've made. But that's just it, Steven, mistakes. They're just mistakes." Rose moved to part hair from her face, mirroring Steven who had ran his fingers through his hair just then. "You're not bound by the mistakes you've made, Steven, and especially not the mistakes I've made. You're your own Gem, your own human. Being a Diamond won't take that away."

Steven sat in silence as Rose leaned forward again, this time perfectly bringing his cheek into her hand. He couldn't help but lay some weight on it.

"You aren't me, you aren't the Pink Diamond the world knew. You are your own wonderful, unique, beautifully ridiculous person." Rose lifted Steven's gaze, locking eyes with him. "You are Steven Quartz Universe, my son, and a new Pink Diamond, a better Pink Diamond. You're my little _Prince of Gems."_

Steven fell forward onto his palms, bursting into tears then. Tears of happiness and relief and most of all gratefulness pooled together and splattered to the ground below in thick globs. He laughed and he cried and he laughed and he cried again. Emotions swelled in him, the feelings of solace and joy and _love_ filling every corner of his body, screaming out with the same three words.

 _Thank the stars._

For the first time in so long, Steven felt the very last of the weight disappear from his shoulders. For the first time in so long, he felt like he could stand straight without the pressure of everything bearing down on him. For the first time in so long, Steven felt like _himself again_.

He pulled away, still sitting on his legs as he did so. His head hung back, more tears pouring and falling to the ground behind him. After a few moments, he could finally wipe his eyes and get some small semblance of control. Still, he was a mess. A crying, laughing, overjoyed, and quite simply just _relieved_ mess.

Steven threw himself at Rose, tossing his arms around her as he pulled himself in for a hug. The image of her didn't react at first, but after a few moments, her hands moved to Steven's back.

"Forgive me, this may seem presumptive, but I can't help but feel you'd be hugging me at this point," she said, squeezing her son tightly. Steven laughed, pressing his face into her shoulder. "This is the last thing I can give you in this message, Steven. I don't have much time left. I hope if you see this, _when_ you see this, it'll be at a point in your life where it can help you."

"That's an understatement," Steven laughed, pulling away somewhat. Rose smiled, moving one last time to part a ringlet of hair that had fallen onto her face. Without thinking, Steven ran his fingers through his own hair. He squeezed Rose tighter then. For a moment, he didn't want these moments to end. But he knew they had to. "Thanks, Mom."

A long pause followed.

"Goodbye, Steven," Rose said, parting from him and standing up. Steven stood up himself, widening his shoulders and perking up his chest proudly. This quickly faded as Rose placed her hands on the face of her Gem. She closed her eyes. "Please, always remember."

"Remember? Remember what?" Steven asked. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Remember, that I love you, Steven."

And with that, the image of Rose disappeared in a puff of smoke. The clouds surrounding them parted and the room got ever so slightly duller. The background ambience, the sound of strumming guitars, faded away, leaving Rose's room calm. Calm and normal. As Steven looked on into the empty space his mother once stood in, he gained a grin full of hope.

He held the cheek Rose had touched.

"I love you too, Mom."

* * *

 _My name is Steven, Steven Quartz Universe, and I know who I am now._

 _I'm the son of a rock star named Greg Universe and an alien rebel named Rose Quartz._

 _I was raised in Beach City and live with my mom's closest friends, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl._

 _My best friend is Connie Maheswaran and I'm in love with a Gem named Peridot._

 _And under all that, I'm also Pink Diamond. I didn't know what to think at first. I was confused, worried, and most of all, scared. But I'm not scared anymore._

 _I'm Steven Universe, I'm Pink Diamond, and most of all:_

 _I'm going to save Cinnabar._

End of Chapter 25

* * *

 **Changelog:**

 **7/3/2018:** **All Song Lyrics were removed from Chapter 26.**

 **For various reasons regarding an unfortunate group of people coming after me, the song portions of "Steven Universe: Return of Cinnabar" have unfortunately needed to be removed. Thus, this version of the story is no longer legible in those chapters. The "true" version of this story can be found on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name. Please understand I didn't want to do this, I was forced to by a horrible group that will go unnamed.**

 **For those who want to read this story as it is meant to be read, you can google the name of the fic, and the AO3 link will be one of the top results.**


	26. The Rise

Chapter 26: The Rise

Steven stepped out from the temple doors in a hurry, some pink clouds following him and quickly dissipating. His eyes flashed across the room, searching for a certain someone. He smiled as he locked eyes with her.

"Steven!" Peridot exclaimed, sitting up from Steven's bed. She rushed down the stairs, tumbling off the final step and nearly falling. She recovered, however, and ran to him.

The two pulled each other into a tight hug, Steven picking Peridot up and turning with her in his arms. He laughed, burying his head into her shoulder.

"Heh, missed you too," he joked. The two, still holding one another, pulled away.

"How did it go? What did you see? Is everything okay now? Are _you_ okay now?" Peridot's questions poured out of her like water from a river. Steven giggled, nodding once as his answer.

"Everything is fine, everything is great!" Steven cheered. He lifted Peridot up and spun her around himself, laughing. "Stars, everything is great!"

Peridot broke out with her own heavy, snorting laughter. She was overjoyed. As Steven returned her to the ground with a gentle touch, she pulled him in for another tight hug. The two held that position, neither wanting to move away first. They would stay like that forever if they could.

In unison, they split apart, their hands touching for just a moment before parting. Steven puffed up his chest, displaying confidence he hadn't had in a long time. Peridot giggled, parting some frazzled hair from her visor.

"I got worried. You were in there for a while," she commented, keeping her smile. "After the first hour, I was almost ready to go in after you."

"An hour?" Steven said, looking out towards the window. The pitch black darkness of the night confirmed Peridot's words. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, time flies in that room."

As he turned back, his mind no longer racing, he finally noticed something. Glancing around the room once, he confirmed what he saw.

"Uh, where are the Gem—" Steven's words came to a stop as the sudden sound of the warp pad interrupted him. He smiled, his question answered before he could even ask it. "Hey, guys—"

"Where could she be!?" Pearl's voice cried out, cutting him off as he turned to face the Gems. Pearl stepped off the warp pad first, throwing her arms down before pressing her hands into her chest. She was disheveled and uncharacteristically dirty, as if she had been crawling through mud. Behind her was Garnet and Amethyst, who looked on with faces of concern.

Amethyst was the first to notice the two.

"Yo, Steven! Peridot!" she called, running off the platform. Garnet's head perked up a moment later.

"Steven! Oh thank goodness, you're okay," she said, following Amethyst. The two surrounded him and Peridot, bombarding Steven with questions. Steven, however, couldn't keep his attention off Pearl.

"Steven! I was going to go after you when you ran off, but then Pearl showed up out of nowhere and Garnet pulled me in to go help her," Amethyst explained, giving the reason for her absence. "How you holding up?"

"Yes, how are you feeling, Steven?" Garnet asked, returning to a more cool disposition. "Did the time alone help?"

"The last thing Steven needed was time _alone_ ," Peridot cut in. Steven shook his head as he finally turned to join the conversation that he was in the middle of. Peridot noticed his change of expression. "Steven?"

"Guys, look, I'm fine," he said, moving past Garnet and Amethyst. "But what's going on with Pearl?"

Steven took a cursory look around the room then.

"And where's—"

"Connie!" Pearl yelled as she turned to him. He jumped at the shout, watching as she continued to pace around the room. "She's gone missing!"

"What?!" Steven exclaimed.

"Yeah, I was gonna get to that," Amethyst said, stepping forward. Steven turned to her. "After you ran off, Connie went a bit, uh, crazy, to say the least."

"She's gone running after Cinnabar!" Pearl cried, tearing at her hair. Steven turned back. "We've looked everywhere! The strawberry fields, the kindergarten, the desert site. She's nowhere to be found!"

"She's going after Cinnabar!?" Steven exclaimed, stepping forward. He turned, looking from Gem to Gem. "Why?! How!?"

"Connie was here to see the… results of our time in Pearl's room," Garnet explained as Steven looked to her. "She came to the conclusion that it was Cinnabar's fault that you were like that, and elected to hunt her down herself."

"I've never seen her so _angry_ ," Amethyst commented with a shudder. "Girl was about to shatter _me_ with just a look."

"She was recovering, she _just started_ recovering, and now she's run off by herself to take on someone we couldn't beat _together_." Pearl's breathing began to quicken as she started hyperventilating. "If anything happened to her, I don't know what I—"

"Nothing is going to happen to Connie!" Steven called out. All of the Gems stood at attention, even Pearl who turned to look at him for the first time. Steven stood tall, a look of determination on his face. "She's going to be okay, we're going to go find her and bring her back."

Steven ran up to the warp pad.

"Even if we have to search all night, we're going to—"

Steven was brought to a stop when a loud boom filled the house. A pink portal suddenly appeared, and seconds later Lion skidded out of it, stopping just in front of the temple doors. The Gems had only a few seconds to process what was going on before they realized what Lion was carrying on his back.

"Connie!" Pearl exclaimed first, rushing forward before Steven could even react. She lifted the unconscious girl off of Lion's back, carrying her bridal style as she turned. Steven opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't get a word out before Pearl stepped on the warp pad and teleported away.

Steven blinked, unsure of what just happened. He turned and looked back at Amethyst and Peridot, who were holding similarly confused expressions. Garnet coughed into her hand before speaking up.

"Pearl has been particularly distraught about Connie's condition, ever since our last encounter with Cinnabar," she explained. "She feels responsible for her, especially after what happened."

" _What_ happened?" Steven asked, turning to her. Garnet pursed her lips.

"I think it's best if you see for yourself. Pearl is most likely going back to Rose's fountain," she said. "I recommend you follow her."

Steven nodded, putting aside his questions and his confusion. Those things could wait for now. Now, he needed to make sure Connie was okay. He glanced once at Peridot before turning and looking at Lion, who was licking his paw without a care.

After a moment, he stepped onto the warp pad and teleported away.

* * *

(Glowing Star )

The warp pad came to life, marking Steven's arrival at Rose's garden. He shook his head once, getting over the teleportation sickness as quick as he could. Looking around, he spotted Pearl rush past the stone gates leading to the fountain, leaving him behind.

"Pearl! Wait up!" he called, running off the platform and following her. He ran through the star-shaped gate, slowing to a stop as he entered the chamber containing Rose's Fountain. "Pear—"

He paused, watching on as Pearl stepped into the water of the fountain, Connie still in her arms. She fell to her knees, laying the unconscious girl into the water with a gentle touch. Pearl began mumbling to herself, saying things he couldn't quite make out from the distance where he stood. The only word he could definitely hear was _please_.

Steven ran up to the fountain, watching as Pearl poured herself over Connie, applying the healing water and cleaning her skin. He stopped a few meters from the two, unsure of what to do. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. At the very least, he wanted to know what happened.

"Pearl?" he said, raising his hand forward. Pearl ignored him, as she continued working with a fervor.

"Please, please, _please_ be alright," she said to herself, pulling gauze from her gem storage. With shaking hands, she desperately tried wrapping it around Connie's wrist. Tears were pouring down her face, tears she refused to even begin to wipe away. "Please be okay!"

"Pearl!" Steven rushed forward again, stopping at Pearl's side. The moment his hands touched the edge of the fountain, however, Connie burst to life. Her body lurched forward, as she sharply inhaled. Steven did a double take as she coughed and sputtered forward. "Connie!"

Pearl threw her arms around the girl, not pulling or pushing, just holding her. Connie hacked, breathing in as deep as she could one second and blowing out her lungs in the next. After a solid minute, she finally returned to a semi-normal state.

"What?" she said, half dazed.

"Oh my stars, Connie, are you okay?!" Steven said as he stepped into the fountain.

"Where— Where am I?" Connie asked as Pearl gave her more space, though still keeping her hands on her shoulders. Connie blinked a few times. "Where's Cinnabar?"

"You're back at Rose's fountain," Pearl answered. She couldn't control herself as she let out a small laugh of relief. For the first time, she managed to wipe away her own tears with the palm of her hand. "And you're safe. You're with us, and you're _safe_."

Connie looked at Pearl before frowning, turning her head to the side then. Steven grew more worried with that response.

"Did— Did you actually try to find Cinnabar?" he asked, sitting on the fountain's edge, his feet hanging just above the water's surface. She didn't answer, remaining silent. It was in that moment of quiet, as Steven looked at Connie's skin, that he finally realized the brunt of her injuries. Long faded scars covered her body, coating her entire front. They were concentrated at her hands and became more spaced out as they went up her arms.

Connie turned to him, bearing a weak smile. When Steven didn't smile back, she frowned.

"Connie?"

"I didn't _try_ to find her," she replied, giving her arm to Pearl so she could wrap her up. With her nervousness now under control, Pearl managed to cleanly apply the gauze this time. Connie winced as Pearl's fingers ran across her skin. "I _found_ her."

Connie cried as Pearl's grip spontaneously tightened, though it loosened a second later.

"You found Cinnabar!?" Pearl and Steven yelled in unison, causing Connie to flinch. Pearl held onto Connie's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"What happened?! _Did_ anything happen?! Did she touch you!? Did that _brute_ hurt you!?" Pearl shouted, more interrogating her than questioning. Connie's half-lidded eyes blinked once before she threw her head back. "Connie!"

"I hurt her," she answered, weakly picking her head up. She was dazed, still trying to keep her concentration. Pearl's grip almost tightened, though she held back, remembering how fragile humans are. Connie coughed. "I _poofed_ Cinnabar."

"You what!?" Steven exclaimed, standing up from his seat. His feet hit the water as he took a stand in the fountain. "How did you— Why did you—"

"Connie, you can't be serious," Pearl said putting on a fake and nervous smile. "I mean, you couldn't have. All of us together could barely take her on, let alone—"

"I took Rose's Sword," Connie started, her words trailing off as she ran her hand down her face. Pearl's fake smile disappeared. "And I put it, straight through her chest."

Steven and Pearl stared at Connie with a look of pure shock. Though neither of them spoke to the other, they both knew: She wasn't lying. Connie was irrefutably telling the truth.

"What— What happened after?" Steven asked, afraid of what she would say. The fear that Connie had actually managed to shatter Cinnabar, all while he was dealing with his own issues, grew. When Connie frowned at his question and looked away, those fears didn't leave. "Connie?"

"I— I couldn't do it. I couldn't finish her off," she confessed. Steven breathed an audible sigh of relief as he fell back onto his seat. He ran his fingers through his hair, just as Connie turned to him again. "Why are you _happy_?"

"Why are you _not_ happy?" Steven replied, concern growing in his voice. Connie furrowed her brow, sitting up in the water. Pearl tried to bring her back to continue healing, but she resisted.

"Steven, she _hurt_ you. Cinnabar hurt you in a way I can't even understand!" she exclaimed.

"I mean, yeah, she hurt me. But that doesn't mean you should try and _shatter_ her," Steven pushed back.

"Of course it does, Steven!" Connie winced as she put her hand on the stone of the fountain's edge. "If someone hurt you like that, I would do anything to get back at them!"

"But why?" Steven replied. "Why would you do it?"

Connie paused as she looked on at Steven, gears turning in her mind as she thought. She looked to Pearl, who was desperately trying to get her patched up again, not even caring about how wet she got herself. Connie took another moment to think, before, finally, turning to Steven.

"I'd do it for _you_ , Steven," Connie answered. Pearl faltered, stumbling over herself as she heard Connie's words. She looked up for the first time, unable to continue as she stared at Connie. Steven held her same expression, mouth agape. Connie did not concede, however. "You're Steven, _my_ Steven. I'd do anything to help you."

Silence took the fountain, only broken by the sound of flowing water. Steven and Connie sat less than a meter from each other, yet Steven felt they were a million kilometers apart. Her words sat in his mind, boring their way deeper. _My_ Steven. Just a variation of _my Diamond_. Steven shook his head, putting that aside. It was a coincidence, he knew it was.

But still, he had to make sure.

"Connie, would you actually hurt someone, for me?" he asked, concern clear in his voice.

Connie didn't look away. She didn't take time to think. She smiled and simply spoke.

"Steven, I'd do _anything_ for you." Connie fell silent after that. This time, Pearl didn't falter. She didn't stumble or trip over her own work. Midway up Connie's left arm, she just froze. Connie couldn't see, but a million thoughts were racing across Pearl's face, plain as day to read. It was only when she couldn't hold back a tear running down her cheek, did Connie finally notice. She turned. "Pearl?"

Connie's hand touched the side of Pearl's face where the tears were falling, causing Pearl to sharply inhale as she tried to keep her composure. While the two were having their moment, however, Steven frowned. This was wrong, he thought. Connie shouldn't think like this. She shouldn't even think _about_ thinking like this.

"Connie, I— I'm sorry. It's my fault you think that way," Pearl said, wiping her tears with the palm of her hand. "I tried training you to be a fighter, to be someone who could help Steven like I helped Rose. But I wasn't supposed to teach you _this_."

"Connie… This isn't right," Steven said then, not managing to capture Connie's attention. He let out a sigh of frustration as he stepped out of the fountain. "Pearl, can we— Can me and Connie get some time? To talk?"

Pearl looked up then, pulling away from the eye contact she held with Connie. She glanced at the gauze in her hands before responding.

"No, I… I have to finish wrapping up Connie. She's been uncovered for too long," Pearl responded, hastily getting back to work. She cut and tucked the strip she was working on, finishing up Connie's left arm. "I have to—"

Pearl paused again as Connie brought her gauze covered hand up to her face. She wiped away a tear Pearl had earlier missed.

"Pearl, it's fine. You can help later," Connie said. She gripped her gauzed wrist, smiling as she looked down on it. "It doesn't even hurt that much anymore. It can wait."

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked. Connie nodded, to which Pearl sighed. "Okay… Okay."

Pearl stood up, taking a moment to pat dust and dirt from her clothes, the first time she had minded to do that since returning to the temple. Taking one last look between Steven and Connie, she stepped out of the fountain and walked away. After a few silent moments, she exited the gates of the fountain, leaving the two alone.

Steven turned back to Connie, who was looking away with her arms wrapped around her legs. When she didn't turn he sighed, pressing his back against the wall of the fountain and sliding down to the ground below. After a few moments, Connie did the same and put her back to the granite fountain.

The two sat back to back, with only the stone separating them.

"This is really messed up," Steven opened. He looked up at the sky, trying to think of what was running through her mind. "You're scaring me, Connie."

"It's not that bad," she answered, running the tips of her gauze-covered fingers across the surface of the water. She slumped, sinking deeper into the healing spring. "Nothing between us changed, Steven. Things are just a bit more… serious."

"This is way beyond serious," Steven shot back, looking down at his hands. "You're not acting like my friend, Connie. You're acting like— Like a servant, or a bodyguard, or—"

"A knight," Connie finished, causing him to pause. "I'm a knight, Steven. _Your_ knight. This is what I signed up for, when I started helping you guys on missions."

"You didn't sign up for _this_ ," Steven continued. "You didn't sign up to be hurt like this, to hurt _other people_ like this. And you especially didn't sign up to hurt yourself for _me_."

"Steven, I carry around a sword as big as _I_ am. What else am I supposed to do with it?" Connie asked. This caused Steven to pause, giving him a moment to think. After that, he spoke up.

"You're… You're supposed to poof Gems, fight the monsters that show up all the time," Steven began, laying his head against the stone. "You're supposed to help keep things safe, help anything _be_ safe. You're not supposed to shatter Gems, just because they hurt me."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Steven, I don't want to do anything more than protect you. Against monsters, or mutants, or the Gem's Homeworld, I want to help you with all of it," Connie responded, glancing upwards. "You mean the world to me, Steven. You're my jam bud. If someone hurt you, I'd…"

Connie hesitated, her gaze dropping to her arm.

"…"

Steven pressed his closed hands into his face, sighing with frustration.

"That isn't right, Connie. We can't do that to other people just because they hurt us," he said, throwing his hands in front of him. "The Crystal Gems don't shatter other Gems. And they don't act so— so— so—"

"Subservient?" Connie suggested. Steven nodded

"Yeah that," he replied. After a moment, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Connie did the same and the two took a breath in unison. It was nice, they both thought. Despite how much they were disagreeing, they could still share a laugh. Still, Steven couldn't help but frown. "Connie, you're scaring me."

"You keep saying that," she said, glancing over the fountain's edge. She winced as her shoulder pressed into the stone. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of this, Connie, about what's happening to us. You said it yourself, we're jam buds. But the way we're going, with the way you're acting, it won't be like that anymore," Steven explained. Connie paused, taking in what he said with a moment of thought.

"What do you mean? What am I acting like?" she asked. Steven sighed.

"You're acting like… Like, I'm Yellow Diamond, and you're Cinnabar," he said. Connie sat up. He could hear her almost growl.

"I'm _nothing_ like Cinnabar," she protested. Steven looked down at his gem, pulling up his shirt.

"You're acting like, I'm my mom, and you're Pearl," he said, closing his eyes.

Connie froze, halfway through another word of argument. What Steven said, it left her silent. For a moment, she flashbacked to her sword fighting lessons with Pearl, her very first ones. She remembered the song they sang as they trained, the one about both Steven and Rose.

 _I can do it for him._

Connie realized then, why Pearl was blaming herself for what she had said.

"Steven, I—" She paused midword, unsure of what to exactly say. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Steven replied, hearing her shift behind him. Pebbles underneath her scraped against the bottom of the fountain as she pressed her back to the wall. He smiled. "I'm just happy we're finally past this."

A quiet took the fountain, one Steven found to be very calming, not tense like the many that had preceded it. The sullen tone of the flowing water was relaxing, no longer discomforting. This, however, wouldn't last for long.

"…Steven," Connie spoke up, catching his attention. He glanced over his shoulder, looking to the wall that separated him and her. For a moment there, he had almost forgotten it. Now he was reminded. Connie continued. "We aren't done."

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, pulling his legs up. He wrapped his arms around his knees.

"I mean, we haven't finished talking." Connie's eyes went up as she pressed the back of her head against the wall. She took a breath. "Steven, you're right. Doing that, acting like the way I was acting, it was wrong. But what you're doing is wrong too, Steven."

"Am I doing something wrong?" Steven looked down at his hands, unsure of what to say. Connie nodded from inside the fountain.

"It's about Cinnabar, Steven. What you're doing, it's not right." Connie winced as she made a fist. "You keep trying to forgive her, Steven. You keep walking up to her and trying to _talk_ her down."

"But that's what I do!" Steven defended, slightly offended. Connie closed her eyes.

"Steven, you're great. To me, it's so amazing that you can forgive someone when they do so much wrong." She sighed, opening her eyes and turning her head to the side. "But you have to learn when it's gone too far, Steven."

"Cinnabar is hurt. She's hurt and scared and confused," he argued back. "She got put in the ground, woke up, and found everything was different, that everything she knew was different."

"Cinnabar's hurt? Steven, _I'm_ hurt, the Gems, _they're_ hurt." Connie pressed her hands into her chest, shuddering as a wave of pain spread through her. "And Cinnabar hurt them."

Steven paused, lost in thought with Connie's words. After a moment, he continued.

"We— We were chasing her down, we were cornering her. And she fought back," he said, his voice losing his earlier confidence. "It wasn't right for her to hurt us, to hurt anyone, but we've gotten over that before. Like with Peridot."

Now it was Connie who paused. It was true, the Gems had managed to form a good relationship with a Gem who tried to shatter them. Even Connie warmed up to Peridot after a bit of time. But still, she thought. Cinnabar was different.

"Peridot never went as far as Cinnabar, Steven," she argued. "She's trying to destroy the world right now, or at the very least call Homeworld to do it for her."

"Peridot was checking on the Cluster," Steven shot back. "And that's going to destroy the Earth _right now_. And we forgave her, and now she's on our side."

Steven leaned forward, looking down on his hands.

"Someone just had to… _see_ the good in Peridot. Someone had to believe she could be good, give her a chance to be good, and she was!" He laid his back against the wall with a slight thud. "You didn't see Cinnabar, Connie, before all this bad stuff started happening. She was nice and cool and I was _so_ close to having her join the Gems."

"I saw her Steven." Now it was Connie's turn to lean forward. "I saw her when she put her scythe _through Pearl's chest."_

Steven covered his eyes, trying to get that image out of his head.

"But you missed everything afterwards," he tried explaining. "You missed when she was struggling, when she didn't want to hurt us."

"And _why_ did I miss that, Steven?" Connie simply asked, folding her arms. Steven gave it a moment of thought, unsure of what she meant. After that, however, a realization dawned on him.

"Because… Because she hurt you." Steven stared straight ahead, his head slouching. He looked down at his hands. "Stars, she hurt you."

Connie took a deep breath as she dunked her hands into the water, interlocking her fingers.

"You're like that, _because_ of Cinnabar," Steven said aloud, the meaning of that statement connecting in his mind. He had been ignoring it this whole time, but now he had to face the facts. The thing Garnet said 'had happened', the source of those long scars across Connie's skin, it was _Cinnabar_. "Connie, I'm so _so_ sorry, about everything."

"Don't be," Connie breathed, her eyes closed. "It wasn't your fault."

Connie held her arms forward, watching as the water dripping off fell to the pool below. She took another breath as she pulled back.

"But do you see what I mean?" she continued. "Cinnabar is dangerous. Dangerous to the Earth, dangerous to the Gems, dangerous to _you_ , Steven."

"I know that. I always knew that," Steven confessed. "I just— I just think there's still good in her. It's hard though, trying to get that out."

Connie's mind went back to the cave, to her fight with the Commander. The image of Cinnabar's face, moments before she was poofed, flashed before her eyes. She shuddered.

"Yeah… I think so too," Connie confessed in turn. "But even if you want to help her, Steven, we can't give her so many chances. We can't leave her to do whatever she wants. We can't have her do… _that_ , again."

This time it was Steven who flashbacked. He remembered the strawberry fields, where the Gems thought they had Cinnabar pinned. In less than a blink of an eye they were poofed and on the ground, and Connie was thrown into the distance.

It was a memory Steven didn't want to relive.

"Okay," he breathed. "Okay, you're right."

"Thank you," Connie said, gaining a small smile. This quickly disappeared, however. "You get me then, about why I was just so _angry_ with her."

"I know how you feel," Steven said with a sigh. He looked down at his hands. "I was… I was angry too. Cinnabar hurt you guys, and I was just so _angry_."

He took a sharp breath, remembering what the image of Rose had told him. He needed to move on, he couldn't keep beating himself up for what he did. Still, he, for a moment, returned to the pained memory of him as Tourmaline hurting Cinnabar.

Connie continued.

"And she hurt me," she said, looking down at her reflection in the water. The scars on her face greeted her gaze. "I trust you, Steven, more than anything. But even if I'm willing to give her a chance to change, it's going to be hard to forgive her."

"I know how you feel," Steven repeated, just as Connie winced, dunking her hands back under the water to heal. "I trusted Cinnabar, a lot. I thought I was really close to telling her the truth about what was happening, but…"

Steven trailed off, gripping the fabric of his shirt.

"We know how that went," he finished. Connie let out a pained laugh, something she used to cover a grunt from the stinging. The adrenaline was beginning to run out. Steven laughed along with her, not noticing. Connie then took a deep breath.

"The worst thing about this, Steven," she said, inhaling as she paused. "Was _that_ , that you got hurt in all of this."

Steven's head turned as he looked into the wall of the fountain. Connie's head rose.

"She— She hurt you, Steven," she said, stumbling over herself because of the shots of pain. "She hurt my best friend in the whole world, my jam bud. That just makes me _burn._ "

Connie finished her sentence, panting with a hard labored breath. Her head sunk down into the water until she was neck deep. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to pretend she was being held in support. Connie imagined Pearl was holding her again.

"I know how you feel…" Steven muttered, looking down to the ground. His head hung back, touching the fountain. He wished he could say more, that he could _do_ more. A moment of quiet took the two.

The calm sound of the water covered the whimpers Connie couldn't control.

Then, Steven furrowed his brow.

"No…" he said, looking forward.

"What?" Connie asked, now looking back at the stone separating them.

"No, I _don't_ know how you feel," he said, sitting up. "I keep saying I know how you feel, but I _don't_. You saw how hurt I was, you _know_ how hurt I was, but I don't know how hurt _you_ are, Connie."

Steven stood up, prompting Connie to raise her head from the water and turn.

"Steven, what are you talking about?" she asked, looking up. She winced just after saying his name. Steven's hand extended out to her, surprising her for a moment before she reached out. Then, however, she paused. "Steven?"

"Connie, fuse with me," Steven asked. Connie did a double take, the request catching her off guard. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words came out. Steven continued. "I mean, if you want to."

"What's this about, Steven?" she asked, pulling her hand back slightly. "Why do you want to become Stevonnie all of a sudden?"

"I want to know, Connie," he said, bearing a small smile. "How much it hurts."

Connie looked up at Steven, watching his expression. He seemed concerned, downright worried. Yet, the resolution about what he was asking was clear on his face. She got to her knees, her arm extending out further. When their hands met, Steven gently pulled her out, bringing her to her feet. Connie winced before taking a breath and looking up.

"Steven, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, stepping over the wall of the fountain with his help. Water dripped from her clothes, pooling to the ground below. As droplets ran down her skin, she resisted the urge to flinch every few seconds. Steven's concern grew.

"Yes," he responded. He extended his other hand out, which she took into her own. Steven did his best to not squeeze too hard or leave his hand too limp. Connie took a breath, readying herself. Steven then spoke up. "Do you wanna take the lead?"

Connie had a small laugh.

"I think you can be _careful_ enough," she answered. With that, Steven smiled and nodded. The two began to turn in place, speeding up until they twirled. They looked at each other and laughed. They remembered sweet times and they giggled. For a moment, their hearts were in sync with each other.

And where two hearts were beating as one, a single beating heart remained.

Stevonnie opened their eyes.

They took a sharp breath, stumbling over themself. One hand went to their temple and the other to their chest. They were overwhelmed, breath blown from their lungs by the sheer magnitude of what they were feeling. And they were feeling _pain_.

It was waves and waves of pain, never changing, never ceasing. Just wave after wave.

Stevonnie looked down at their hands, seeing all of Connie's scars stretched over their fingers. The marks climbed up their arms, just like Connie's, covering the entire front of their body. Both hands went to their face, as they resisted the urge to cry out.

As _one side_ resisted the urge to cry out.

" _Connie,_ " they breathed out, taking a shaking step back. "She— She has this? She's dealing with this?"

The pain was beyond anything they could've expected, beyond anything _Steven_ could've expected. He couldn't imagine, for even a second, that she was constantly feeling this way. That she could remain so calm and contained, with only a minor wince ever coming out, it was insane.

" _How_?" they asked, falling back and sitting on the edge of the fountain. They took a deep, long breath, trying to pace themself out, trying to get some thoughts through. "How can you do this? Deal with this?"

Stevonnie then remembered, something Connie said.

 _I'd do it for you, Steven._

"For Steven?" they said aloud. Wincing, they looked down on their clenched palms. "You deal with all of this, hold this all back, for Steven?"

Stevonnie turned to the right.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, Connie," they said. Then, they looked left. "No, no it's fine, Steven."

They huffed and took a breath before turning right.

"It's not fine. You've been feeling like this. You've been holding this back. You fought _Cinnabar_ like this. How could it ever be fine?" Stevonnie's breath quickened more and more, increasing as they hugged themself tightly. Their head went to the left again. "Just… Let me show you, how I deal with it."

Stevonnie faced forward and took a breath, pausing before they closed their eyes. They inhaled through their nose, bringing a moment of calm to the tremors in their body. They slowly pressed their palms together, working through the urges to wince and cry out. With that out of the way, they could begin.

Stevonnie thought of Pearl, the first person Steven and Connie had in common. They thought of how worried she must be, about the both of them. It wouldn't be out of character for her to be standing just outside that gate, watching and waiting. They had a small laugh at that, one not interrupted by a cry of pain.

From there, they expanded. They thought of Garnet and Amethyst next and the faces they made when they saw Steven had returned. Stevonnie smiled. Then, they diverged. A part of Stevonnie began to think of Greg and that long talk Steven had with him. Another part thought of Connie's parents, and what would happen when this was over. There was a frown, one that brought a little stinging.

They moved on past that.

Then it went to friends. At first, they thought of the ones Connie knew, kids Steven had heard of but never met. Still, they felt a degree of peace. They moved on after that, coming to Steven's friends. They thought of Peedee, of Onion, of Perid—

Stevonnie's head rose as their eyes opened. It was very hard for Steven to keep secrets, when he was sharing a mind with Connie.

"You're with Peridot?" Stevonnie said aloud. It wasn't accusatory, or angry, just curious. A silent moment passed before they nodded with themself. They closed their eyes again. "No, it's fine. I was just… thinking. I'm happy for you, Steven."

With that, they didn't even notice the pain wasn't rolling in any more.

Stevonnie took a breath, their palms separating until only the tips of their fingers were left touching. Then, not even those were connected. They breathed in and out, taking some moments to inhale and exhale. It would take time for them to achieve balance, for them to breathe normally.

So they gave it time.

Stevonnie looked down at their hands, making fists. A strange feeling moved through them. It was then when they realized, it wasn't a feeling, it was the _lack_ of feeling.

They could finally ignore the pain.

"Connie, I—" Stevonnie stopped themself, putting their hand to their head. They sighed. "Thank you, for showing me."

Stevonnie's hands became two fists, resting at their sides. Taking a deep breath, they raised their head high. The scars across their face glistened in the sun's light.

"You showed me how much the last few days hurt you," they said, speaking to the air. They raised their fists to be level with their navel. "You showed me how much this hurt."

Another breath of air passed their lungs.

"So, let me show you, how good this made me feel."

The ground began to rumble as Stevonnie widened their stance. Their shoulders slacked and rebounded, turning in circles as they stretched. Dust and rocks at their feet began to rise into the air for a few moments before plummeting to the ground below. They could hear the sound of thunder, despite the sky remaining completely clear.

First, Steven's gem began to glow. Then, their eyes glazed over, becoming pink.

All at once, a burst of light exploded from their body, casting the already well-lit fountain in a blinding pink hue. Power radiated from them, soaking into the stone, the water, and even the plant life. The vines near the walls of the fountain and the entrance pulsed and wriggled, before expanding with a bit of mass. Stevonnie's power was being let out, wholesale and unrestrained.

In all of this, however, they were silent.

Stevonnie's hair bursted with a puff of light, glowing a bright pink all at once. The colour in their eyes sharpened, turning their irises into that distinct shade. Their pupils morphed, leaving diamonds in their place. All the things typical to one of these transformations.

What _wasn't_ typical, however, what left Stevonnie somewhat confused, was not what had happened, but what didn't happen.

This was a new form.

No flames were present on their arms. Their hair didn't float into the air. It was normal and flat, just pink. Not only that, they felt different too. This form didn't leave them filled with dread, like Steven did when he began _Shining_. And it wasn't driven by rage either, like Tourmaline had been when they were _Blazing_.

This new form, it left them with a new feeling, a good feeling. It was comforting, warm, and gave them a sense of understanding. Stevonnie put a little weight into their step, their head snapping to attention as they didn't go forward, but instead _rose._

"What?" they said with a dumbfounded look, as they found themself about a half-meter off the ground. They looked around, turning in midair, searching for what could be doing this. When Stevonnie saw nothing was there, they realized: They were holding themself up.

Stevonnie stared down at their hands, again noting the lack of fire.

They weren't _Shining,_ they weren't _Blazing_. They were _Rising_.

"We can fly?" they said once. A smile grew on their face. "We can fly!"

Stevonnie broke out with a booming laugh, as their head dipped back. All at once, their whole body did a twirl, turning in midair before they returned to their original position. Leaning forward, they began to drift in that direction. They laughed even harder as they propelled themself. Their smile became a wide grin, so wide that they felt a bit of stinging from the scars on their face.

It made sense, they thought. When Steven was _Shining_ , he could jump super high and fall at a controlled pace. And Tourmaline could fly on their shield whilst they were _Blazing_. The fact that Stevonnie could fly wasn't that far of a stretch. The fact they could _Rise_ made total sense.

"Let's test this out," Stevonnie said, twisting their body in midair. They looked around the fountain, hand cupped around their chin in thought. Standing upright, they nodded. "Let's do this."

The two propelled themself forward, accelerating as they followed the edge of the fountain. They did a lap, cheering to themself as they moved. Kicking their feet forward, Stevonnie began to brake, as if they were skidding across the ground.

A few moments of experimentation followed as they tried to figure out how to get back down. They took a breath and, after a moment, they lowered until their feet touched the dirt. With a quick examination to make sure they weren't floating anymore, they smiled. They ran their fingers through their pink hair before taking a few steps back.

Stevonnie sat on the edge of the fountain, their hands pressed against the stone. Closing their eyes, they beared a smile. Today was ending well, they thought. It certainly hadn't begun well, but at least it was ending better. Stevonnie could take solace in that.

"Thank you, Steven," they said. A moment passed before they opened their eyes. Stevonnie's smile disappeared, as they looked down, though it did not turn into a frown. "If it wasn't for you, I— I don't know what would've happened. I could've gone after Cinnabar again, or worse—"

Stevonnie stopped themself, pausing before they went too far, became too unstable.

They took a deep breath, closing their eyes to concentrate on maintaining balance. They didn't notice it, but their hair flickered once or twice, nearly losing its pink shine. Yet, as they opened their eyes again, it solidified. They weren't at risk of defusing, but they were still left with a strange feeling.

"Steven, let me…" They paused again, taking a moment to recollect their thoughts. "Let me show you… how much I care."

Stevonnie stood up, taking a few steps forward. Inhaling, they readied themself. They wanted to get this right. They closed their eyes.

Then, they began to sing.

"Now, it's only a dream, a single wish,

But it's in these hands that take aim and miss." Stevonnie grasped the air before their arm dropped.

"I fight it, but _I_ can't wake up." They pressed their other hand into their chest before looking up.

"I was given a _prediction_ of the end,

But it's here in these hands that cannot mend." Staring down at their other hand, they turned to the right.

"And the memory will haunt me for all eternity." They came to a stop.

"To protect the ones I cherish, I've got to be stronger.

I need to keep them all safe, but I lack the power." Stevonnie wrapped their arms around themself, taking a few steps forward.

"If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours!" Their arms uncurled before they looked up into the sky.

"BRAVE SHIIIIIIINE!"

Stevonnie began to rise into the air, their speed quickening with the volume of their words.

"If you need a hand to hold, then stay the _niiight_ ,

On the darkest of my days you saved my _liiife!_ " They pressed their hands into their chest, leaning forward as they sang.

"Far beyond the razor-edge of your blade,

There lies a _thought_ that will surpass—" They pushed their chest forward.

"A dream I know will last throughout _tiiime_ ,

Your Brave _Shiiine_!" They gently fell to the ground, landing on the dirt with a light thud.

"Looking back to that dismal night,

One by one the stars all lost their light." Stevonnie kept walking forward, their eyes to the sky.

"Not a single trace of whaaat they once were." One hand went to their chest.

"We are on the same road, both you and I,

Like two planets, we are bound to collide." Their other hand joined the first.

"And we can't see or break free beyond our destiny."

"When fear is taking over,

And I'm feeling defeated,

Your voice is my strength, it leaves my heart completed."

"Time will leave me, I don't mind. It can leave us _both_ behind!" They came to a stop, their eyes shooting down.

"BREAK DOOOOOOOWN!"

They crashed onto their knees, pushing their hands into the center of their chest. The ground cracked and swelled as a small crater formed beneath them.

"On that night, the world went crashing to the ground!" They fell forward, their forehead nearly touching the dirt.

"When I thought we'd lost all hope, you came around!"

"Far beyond the dream we carved together,

The vow we've made, it's kept me strong." Pulling up, they stepped forward, slowly rising back to full height.

"It's been here all along… here in our hands…" They stared down at their arms, walking towards the gate leading to the fountain. Looking up, they made two fists and marched forward proudly. A feeling swelled in their chest, the same one from before. They were overwhelmed by this— this— this—

Empathy.

"To protect the ones we cherish,

We've got to be stronger." They came to a stop.

"If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours,

And we can relight those stars!" Looking up, they puffed up their chest and threw their arms at their sides.

"BRAVE SHIIIIIIINE!"

They rose into the air again, this time with an unmatched pace. Their hand extended out, grasping at the sky as they flew.

"When I reach my hand you're my savior _liiight_!" Their hair began to glow more and more.

"On the night that left me scarred you saved my _liiife_!" Steven's gem shined out, and even Stevonnie's scars started to gain a hue of pink.

"Far beyond those endless nights of heartache,

There lies a thought that will surpass—" Their head dipped back, hands lying on top of their chest.

"A dream I know will last throughout _tiiime_ ,

 _OUR_ BRAVE SHIIIIIIINE!"

Stevonnie slowly floated down, lazily descending through the air like a feather. Their back to the ground, they closed their eyes as they fell. After a few quiet moments, they landed back into Rose's fountain, with only a gentle splash to welcome them.

Stevonnie let out a sigh of relief, their eyelids fluttering as the colour faded from them. The pink in their irises and in their hair disappeared, leaving them as they usually looked, Connie's scars and all.

"I think… I think I'm going to stay right here," Stevonnie said, moving their right arm so it'd be under the water. "I want to stay, and make sure you heal up."

Silence followed.

"Yes," they said, answering a question they hadn't asked aloud. "I can stay as long as you like."

* * *

 _I call myself Stevonnie. I'm a fusion of Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran, two absolutely amazing best friends, jam buds. For a long time, the two were apart because of reasons I can barely remember now. And when they did get back together, they were separated by their confusion and disagreements._

 _But now they're back together. Now **I'm** back together._

 _…_

 _Cinnabar is… confusing, to say the least. I still want to save her, Steven still wants to save her. But now, he's not willing to let his friends be hurt in the process._

 _And I'm going to make sure of that._

End of Chapter 26

* * *

 **The song "Brave Shine" was not originally made by Amanda Lee, it's a translation of a Japanese song by a different artist. In the process of translating it, Amanda Lee added her own transformative take on the matter. Ms. Lee is known for not doing direct translations of Japanese songs (As she pointed out in her several April Fools Day Videos) and instead provides her own take on the original's meaning, thus her lyrics are a creative transformation of the work. Amanda Lee herself also states that anyone is open to using her lyrics, as long as she is credited. For evidence of this, see the description of the video where I got the lyrics from originally.**

 **With this in mind and the fact that I also changed her lyrics again to fit my needs, the use of "Brave Shine" in my story does not violate any copyright law without the permission of the original creators.**


	27. The Dawn

Chapter 27: The Dawn

Steven was serious when he said he was staying by Connie's side. Thus, for the next three days, while Connie was healing and resting, no missions were taken. Steven wouldn't leave Connie behind, and he wouldn't let the Gems go with less than everyone behind them.

So, for three days Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems camped out at Rose's fountain. They speculated about Cinnabar, kept an eye on Connie's recovery, and planned out their next move. It was a risk, leaving Cinnabar uncontested for that long, but it was one Steven was willing to take.

And thus, on the morning of the third day, Pearl carried Connie from her makeshift bedding back to the healing water to remove her bandages, this time without them being torn off in a fight. With quick and gentle work, all the gauze was peeled away, and Connie was set free.

Her legs were a bit shaky at first, from the time Pearl hadn't let her walk and instead carried her. A quick sprint around the fountain fixed that right up. Her skin wasn't as fortunate, however, scars running across her body, even if they were far less visible now. They also hurt considerably less. There was, unfortunately, nothing they could do about the scarring on her face, unless Connie suddenly figured out how to breathe underwater.

It didn't matter though. Pearl had finally approved Connie to leave the fountain and join them on missions again, so she was going to go. Still, Pearl was a little more than worried.

So she had an idea.

Steven was laid back on his couch, looking across the room at Connie, who sat on one of the seats in the kitchen. She was gazing down at Rose's sword in her lap, watching her reflection in its pink shine. It was abnormally clean. She didn't know it, but Pearl had spent basically every moment Connie was asleep cleaning and polishing the blade, wiping away any scratches she could find. Steven wondered if he should tell her that.

"Where's everyone?" Amethyst suddenly asked as she entered the house through the front door, catching the attention of the two. She strolled in, her head laid back in her arms. "I thought we were heading out soon?"

"Peridot's in the bathroom," Steven mentioned, pointing behind him. "And Garnet said she's meditating."

"Pearl told me she was going to go get something, but she's been gone for a while," Connie added, putting Rose's sword inside its scabbard and placing it on the counter. "So we're just waiting."

"Pft. If even Pea's stalling, she can't yell at me if I'm not here," Amethyst said, rolling her eyes and walking to the temple doors. She lowered her arms. "See ya later."

"See ya," Steven and Connie said in unison.

The gate opened for Amethyst just before she stepped inside. Seconds before they closed behind her, she threw up a peace sign.

"Peace!"

A single silent moment passed before the house came to life again, grabbing Steven and Connie's attention. The warp pad lit up, signalling someone's arrival. Connie leapt off her seat as Pearl materialized and strolled forward, her eyes looking down at something that hung from her arm.

"Ah! There you are, Connie," Pearl said, looking up and pausing as she entered the living room. "I thought you were still at the fountain earlier. How are your injuries?"

"I'm fine, Pearl," Connie said with a bit of a laugh. She felt her face get slightly warm. After three days of nothing but coddling, it was beginning to get embarrassing. Touching her wrist again, Connie smiled. "I've been feeling a lot better. I barely flinch anymore."

"Hmph, well, I'm here to make sure you don't even do that," Pearl replied, standing straight. The deep blue item that hung from her arm shook, catching Steven's attention again.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing it out. Pearl smiled, lifting the item and holding it up in the air with her hands. Panels slid out from behind it, revealing themselves to be _metal_. The deep blue puffed up as it was unfolded, becoming a distinct shape. Steven's eyes lit up with stars as he recognized what Pearl was holding. "A dress!"

'Dress' was an understatement. It was true, the general structure of the clothing Pearl held was a dress, bearing a deep blue colour trimmed with gold. It was the accessories, however, that differentiated it from a paltry gown.

The most standout feature was the metallic plating, covering the hips, chest, and long sleeves. They were sturdy and layered, perfect for deflecting a blade. The chestplate itself was more ornate, with markings engraved in dark blue.

The dress also featured comically-sized shoulder pads, which jutted out and took the outline of the fabric with it. Upon a second glance, however, Connie realized they'd be the perfect protection from a strike to the neck. This second glance also brought her attention back to the plating on the sleeves. They weren't just sheets of layered metal laid on top of the cloth, they were part of a set of _gloves_. Gloves which were connected to wrist guards.

Gloves and wrist guards, which could protect the scarring on Connie's hands.

"Is— Is that for me?" Connie asked, stepping forward. Pearl nodded once, holding a small smile.

"It took me a while to find it. It's been a good few thousand years since I had to bring this old thing out," Pearl began, explaining. Connie gave her a confused look, which made Pearl pause for a moment. "Oh right, you don't know what this actually is."

"Yeah," Connie replied. She stepped forward and grazed her fingers across the fabric. She didn't flinch, even as her skin stinged. "It's a nice dress, but it seems like it'd really slow me down."

"Quite the opposite actually!" Pearl grinned. "This may look like an aesthetically pleasing but impractical example of human clothing, but it's actually an old piece of Homeworld engineering!"

Pearl turned the dress over, revealing a long piece of fabric that hung down the center.

"Like the clothing from a Gem's projection, this dress is practically weightless, with near perfect breathability, even through the portions of it that look like metal." Pearl lifted up one of the metallic plates that protected the hips of the dress. "This right here is many times stronger than steel and as light as a piece of paper."

"That's amazing!" Connie and Steven said in unison, stars in their eyes. Pearl beamed at the two's enthusiasm. There was a certain amount of pride she could take from showing off old Homeworld relics the two considered 'cool'.

After a moment, however, Pearl's smile disappeared.

"The biggest reason I wanted to give this to you, Connie, is how it feels to wear," Pearl mentioned, bringing an end to Connie's excitement. Pearl pursed her lips. "It covers every part of your skin from the neck down and holds onto it when you move. Moving around or touching anything shouldn't hurt if you're wearing this."

Connie and Pearl held the other's gaze for a moment, leaving Steven to look between the two.

"Wow, that's really just— _Perfect_. You went and dug this out, for me?" Connie asked, taking the bottom of the dress into her hands. Pearl nodded, her fingers pinching the top of the sleeves. Her hand traveled to the back of her neck.

"I basically had to. I couldn't let you go out on today's mission with the possibility of your injuries getting in the way," she explained, her voice trying and failing for a very clinical tone. Her mask dropped, however, as her face softened with a smile. "This is the closest thing I could get to just carrying you around myself."

Connie's face grew warm again. She would ask Pearl to stop with the coddling, but a part of her was beginning to enjoy it.

"Pearl…" Connie said, stepping forward. All at once she threw her arms around Pearl, hugging her tight with the dress between them. "Thank you."

Pearl paused for a moment with a surprised look, before smiling and putting her hand on Connie's back. Steven smiled as well, looking on at the two. He was glad they had each other.

"Come on then," Pearl said as Connie finally separated. "Let's go help you get this old thing on."

Connie nodded before turning and telling Steven she'd be back in a bit. The two then walked out of the living room, leaving Steven alone as he watched them step through the temple doors. As the gates closed behind them, the house was thrown back into silence.

For a moment, Steven felt lonely. Then he heard a minor crash come from the bathroom and he chuckled.

He was going to pay a visit to Peridot.

* * *

(Glowing Star )

Steven stepped through the fungus covered foliage, resisting the urge to sneeze as spores went up his nose. Behind him, he heard the gentle swishing of Connie's battle dress. The sound was overlaid on the subtle pangs of her grunting as she climbed over a thick mushroom root. She was already getting used to the dress's unique feel.

Today's search brought the Crystal Gems back to a familiar location: The mushroom forest located in the Gulf of Aden. While Garnet's Future Vision wasn't fully working again, she saw this place the most when it came to Cinnabar's future. Thus, it was their next stop. For what purpose Cinnabar had to return here, however, they didn't know.

The party had now become standard, with Steven and Connie leading the group and the other four Gems following behind. Garnet covered their rear, looking back every so often to check if they were being followed. She was ready, however, to leap to the front when needed.

"So what do you think Cinnabar is doing here?" Amethyst asked, breaking the tense silence that had built. "Don't think she's looking for a second killer cow is she?"

Peridot, who was walking next to Amethyst, was the first to respond.

"Well, our ability to predict her actions is unfortunately limited," she began, habitually looking down at her hand, expecting her limb enhancers to bring out notes. "It comes down to the fact, we have no idea what her plan even is."

"Yes, it's quite embarrassing. We've been looking for her for almost a week now, and we don't know what she's doing," Pearl added in, slightly annoying Peridot. "I can't even begin to imagine what she wanted with that scrap from the battleship graveyard."

Now it was Connie who spoke up, curling her metal-clad fingers into a fist.

"When Lion took me to Cinnabar, she was in some kind of giant crystal cave," she brought up, looking back. "It wasn't anywhere near the strawberry fields, since Lion had to teleport me. If Cinnabar was that far away, then she probably had to be there for some reason."

"Scrap metal, crystals, and now mushrooms," Garnet said, purposely thinking out loud. "Whatever Cinnabar is after, I can't make heads or tails of it."

There was a round of nods from the group, which seemed to bring an end to the conversation. A few seconds later, however, Steven began talking, bringing life to the topic again. He pushed past a mushroom in his way before beginning.

"When me and Amethyst found Cinnabar in the Kindergarten, she was learning about the Cluster." Steven paused, the memory of that day playing in his mind. "She said if the Cluster was what her Diamond wanted, then that was going to happen."

"But what does that mean?" Connie asked, stepping forward. Her dress clanged somewhat, as Rose's sword hit the metallic panels on her hips. "She can't just _make_ the Cluster happen. It's on a timer, isn't it?"

Steven turned back, unsure of how to reply. He didn't really have an answer to that question. The Gems, too, didn't respond. They wanted to say no, that such an idea was silly, but they didn't really know. Eventually, eyes fell to Peridot, who was lost in thought until she noticed their gazes.

"Erm, that's a difficult question," she answered. "Technically, it's possible to force a gem to prematurely emerge from its gestation state. But, whether that's applicable on such a large Gem fusion like the Cluster isn't really a question with an answer. The amount of energy required to do such a task, however, would be astronomical. A small starship reactor's worth."

A moment of pause followed before Peridot added on.

"Or maybe a medium reactor," she said, trying to make the scenario sound slightly less likely.

"How much energy she needs doesn't matter," Connie replied. She raised her gloved fist. "Whatever it is, we're going to find her and stop her."

"Yes, exactly," Pearl agreed, nodding and supporting Connie. The group settled back into a comfortable rhythm, their concerns somewhat pacified by Peridot and Connie's statements. They went on walking for a few more minutes in silence before Steven had a thought, however. He didn't stop walking, but instead turned and opened his mouth.

"What about Cinnabar's—"

 _**The roar of a machine.** _

The whole party froze at the sound, like the call of some kind of engine as it thundered to life. It sounded out from down the path they were walking and quickly started to grow distant. Steven furrowed his brows, putting his question aside for now.

He summoned his shield and the whole group quickly followed suit, beginning with Connie who unsheathed Rose's sword and held it before her. After Steven confirmed the sound was continuing to grow quieter, he nodded and took off, the entirety of the Crystal Gems following along behind him.

They bored down on the sound, following it while not giving away their position. Connie ran just behind Steven, keeping her metallic armor quiet as she raced forward. They were like a silent storm, unnoticed until the first crack of thunder.

The sound of machinery grew louder and quieter in irregular succession, as if it was stalling randomly. Yet, as the Crystal Gems stormed the path, the volume trended upwards. They were getting closer. Finally, through the thick fog of spores, Steven could see light breaking through.

"Ha!" Steven and Connie called. With a leap, the entire party of six plowed into the clearing, weapons raised as they all faced the first thing they saw.

"Ah!" a surprised voice yelped. There was a flash of movement in the center of the wide clearing before everyone froze. A tall and thin pillar stuck out of the ground, with torn pieces of mushrooms pressed across a good portion of it, masking its appearance. A loud mechanical sound, the sound they were following, emitted from it. Next to said pillar was a tall rouge figure, Commander Cinnabar.

" _You_ ," she grumbled, now more annoyed than startled. In her hands was a large piece of mushroom, which she had torn off from one of the many giant mushrooms nearby. Now she held it in front of her as she glared at Steven. "What do you want?"

Steven's expression softened before he shook his head.

"Same thing I wanted last time, to bring you home," he said, raising his shield. "But if I can't do that, then… we're here to stop you."

An awkward silence hung in the air before Cinnabar broke the impasse. The Gems tensed up as she turned towards the pillar, pressing the large strip of mushroom into its side. She tried covering the portion of it that was still bare, damming up the loud sound.

"I don't have a home," she said, surprising Steven. This was different, he thought. Cinnabar continued, driving the spongy fungus into the side of the machine. Then, she paused. "What am I doing?"

Cinnabar tossed the mushroom chunk to the side, realizing the pointlessness of trying to cover the sound after already being caught.

"We were about to ask you the same thing!" Garnet added, stepping past Pearl and Amethyst. She stuck one gauntlet-clad finger at the commander. "What are you planning!"

Cinnabar gave her a confused look, one that didn't do much to ease the tension between her and the group.

"Why would I tell you?" she asked, genuinely baffled. In a flash, she summoned her scythe, causing the Crystal Gems to take a step back. They, however, weren't the target of her blade. Cinnabar extended her weapon out from her side. "Look, I'm not in the most ideal disposition to fight any of you, especially that one."

Connie growled as Cinnabar glared at her.

"So I'm— I'm just going to do what I always do," Cinnabar explained. With a lightning-fast move, her scythe sliced clean through the pillar, causing half of it to crash to the ground below. It shattered, exploding with a mixture of mushrooms, metal, and a strange white liquid. As Steven threw up his shield to protect himself and the others from the explosion, Cinnabar took off.

"Gems! After her!" Garnet called, leaping into action. Amethyst and Pearl nodded, following behind, taking on a much faster speed than they had a few minutes ago. For a moment, Peridot and Connie thought they were going to be left behind, unable to keep up with the Gem's new pace. As Steven gripped their wrists, however, they quickly realized how wrong they were.

"Hold on tight!" Steven called, his hair bursting alight with a now familiar pink aura. Peridot clung to his burning arm for dear life whilst Connie merely clamped onto Steven's forearm in turn. He then crouched down and _leapt_.

"Here we go!"

Steven rocketed through the air, carrying Peridot and Connie down the path the Gems went. The former screamed as they wildly accelerated, catching up with the chase in seconds. Yet, before they touched the ground, they were off again. Steven didn't give them the chance to land, instead latching onto and leaping from a nearby giant mushroom. It shattered under his feet, throwing up bits of fungus and a cloud of spores behind them as they flew.

Peridot gulped as she quickly realized they weren't going to reach the dirt again for some time.

From mushroom top to mushroom top, Steven leapt, zigzagging down the path with the embers of his cool flames behind him. He kept the theatrics to a minimum, keeping in mind his passengers. In fact, he had to be extra careful, to ensure he didn't slam one or both of them into something.

The trio raced on, quickly outpacing and leaving the other Gems behind.

"Whoa!" they heard Amethyst exclaim as they flew over her.

Steven shot her a grin and a wink as he found another mushroom to land on and leap away. As it shattered, spreading more spores, Garnet called out.

"Steven! Make sure she doesn't get away!"

"And stay safe!" Pearl called moments after.

"Got it!" Steven shouted. He accelerated again, his hair and the fire on his arms burning brighter. Peridot's eyes widened as his flowing pink hair became wilder, resembling a flame. Steven was no longer _Shining_ , he was _Blazing_.

Moments passed before they caught up with Cinnabar, chasing her as she desperately sprinted down the winding path. Her eyes widened as she glanced over her shoulder, spotting Steven in the air, with Connie and Peridot alongside him. She stumbled as she saw the expression on his face: Stoic disappointment.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" she screamed, pulling out her scythe.

"Because you want to destroy our home!" Connie shouted in response, readying her sword, holding it in front of them to block an attack. Yet, Cinnabar didn't launch an assault. Instead, she looked ahead on the path she was running before down at her scythe.

"I don't want to," she called back, before driving her scythe into the brush. As she raced forward, her blade cut through the trunks of a dozen mushrooms, causing them to crack and collapse towards the path. Steven readjusted his trajectory, bouncing off a trunk from the opposite side and flying beneath the collapsing plant life.

"Ahhhhh!" Peridot screamed, watching the line of mushrooms collapse behind them like dominos. They narrowly avoided each one, almost riding the fall of the trunks like they were a wave.

As the final mushroom fell, Steven let out a sigh of relief. Flying through the air, he looked back and realized the Gems were blocked off from the path. They'd be on their own for a while.

"Cinnabar!" Steven called, worry in his voice. Zigzagging across the canopy again, he quickly caught up with the fleeing commander. "Please stop running!"

"I wish I could!" Cinnabar summoned a second and third scythe, turning and tossing both. Steven flinched as he thought they were aimed towards him. When they swung away and struck the mushrooms to his left and right, however, he reacted.

Touching the ground for the first time, Steven jetted away, rising to the top of the canopy with the two girls still holding on. As they rose to full height, Steven saw ahead in the path: A light. There was some kind of opening coming up, but he couldn't tell if it was just another clearing or the end of the jungle in general.

They needed to pin Cinnabar down before she could get to open terrain.

"Steven!" Connie called, the same thought crossing her mind. She splayed her body out, her right arm gripping Rose's sword in the air. "Throw me!"

"What?!" Steven cried.

"Just do it!" she shouted back. Steven hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Peridot, hold on tight!"

"Already doing so!" she screamed. Steven twirled in midair, bringing Peridot in and extending Connie out. Rearing back, as if he were pitching a baseball in midair, he proceeded to hurl Connie at Cinnabar.

"Hraaa!" Connie roared, going two-handed with Rose's sword. Cinnabar turned at the sound, but she was too late to react. Connie crashed her metal-clad boots into her back, slamming Cinnabar into the dirt. The commander slid forward, still traveling forward through sheer momentum. Connie rode Cinnabar straight through the end of the path, until the two of them came to a stop.

Steven and Peridot landed just as Cinnabar threw Connie off, rising to her feet and backing off from the three. Connie patted the dust away from her dress as she took a stand next to the other two. Cinnabar's eyes darted from side to side, as she quickly took in their surroundings.

They were in a clearing, not the edge of the jungle like Steven had worried. It was a few paces from one end to the other, with no visible exit besides the one behind the three. In the center of the clearing was another pillar, like the one they had seen in the last location. This one was already fully covered in the guts of a mushroom, keeping it mostly silent.

"Wait," Steven said, speaking both to Cinnabar and Connie, the latter having taken a step towards the commander. He let the pink disappear from his body, first by calming his flaming hair and then letting the rest of the colour fade away. He'd try to avoid fighting first. "Cinnabar?"

Cinnabar ignored him as she paced around the clearing, poking her head through the brush. She paused as she realized she was getting closer to Steven, before turning and looking in the other direction. Her behavior confused Steven, as he didn't know what she was even doing. If she was trying to escape, why didn't she just cut a path herself?

Then something occurred to Steven. Why didn't she do the same thing when they were chasing her down? She could've easily cut an alternate route when she had that early lead, yet she stuck to the trail that was already there. And when she eventually did cut down those mushrooms, when she tried to throw them off her trail, she said she didn't want to do it.

Steven was beginning to suspect something was going on.

Cinnabar turned to the group and summoned her scythe, immediately increasing the tension in the air. Connie and Steven raised their weapons defensively whilst Peridot stood behind the latter, not having protection to call her own.

"I don't want to fight you," Steven said.

"The feelings are _mutual_ ," Cinnabar replied. Steven smiled.

"That's great! We don't have to fight then, we can just go home and talk—" he began before Cinnabar cut him off.

"I mean, I don't _want_ to fight you," she said, her voice trying to sound cold and distant. "If doing so is what is required to escape and ensure the completion of my mission, then so be it."

Steven's smile disappeared. A part of him wished for the day his attempts to ask Cinnabar to stand down would work. Today, however, was not that day. Today was the day he made good on the promise he made to Connie. He wasn't there to hurt Cinnabar, but he wouldn't put her ahead of his other friends.

It happened too fast for Peridot to see and for Cinnabar to properly react to. In a blinding flash of pink light, Steven and Connie were gone. Cinnabar gasped as she beheld the sight before her.

Where the two friends once stood, a single figure remained.

"Consider your mission failed then," Stevonnie said, standing proud with Connie's sword and Steven's shield in their hands. The scarring on their face was practically glowing in the light. Connie's dress had grown, now covering Stevonnie's body like it had for the girl's frame, moments ago. Pearl was right, it was just like the clothing in a Gem's projection.

It wasn't Stevonnie's outfit that Cinnabar was gawking at, however.

"H-How!" she simply cried. She rubbed her eyes, hoping they were deceiving her. "How did you fuse?! You aren't a Gem, how could you fuse with one, a Diamond no less!"

"There's a lot we didn't get to talk through," Stevonnie said, marching forward. Peridot, who was now uncovered, took a step back.

"I'm just going to hide over there," Peridot squeaked before putting her back to the edge of the jungle. Her eyes glanced over at the untouched pillar in the center of the clearing, gears turning in her mind.

Cinnabar grumbled. She was going to be left with yet more questions.

Beginning to circle around the center of the clearing, her eyes locked with the fusion who did the same. She held her scythe in front of her, defensively covering her openings. For a moment, she considered the possibility that the two would circle each other until she could simply run back through the exit.

That moment of thought was the opportunity Stevonnie took.

"Hraa!" they roared, leaping forward, shield first. They slammed into Cinnabar, who blocked the blow with the handle of her scythe. She growled, trying to use the scythe to rip the shield away, but Stevonnie drove their sword in its way, pulling apart and putting space between Cinnabar's weapon and their shield.

"Grrr," Cinnabar growled, jumping back and then forward in quick succession. Stevonnie blocked the strike of her scythe before they twirled, swinging their sword through the air. Cinnabar dipped back, avoiding the blade but leaving herself vulnerable to the shield bash that followed.

Slamming into the ground, Cinnabar quickly reacted as Stevonnie came after her to continue their combo. The commander backflipped from her lying position, dodging Stevonnie's downward slash. She continued to backflip away as Stevonnie followed, swiping through the air.

Cinnabar landed in a crouched position and summoned her scythe in one motion. In the next, she pounced forward, her weapon raised. Stevonnie sidestepped her attack and swung down at the commander, who skidded to a stop and caught their blade with her own.

Pulling Stevonnie's sword away with one scythe, Cinnabar summoned another and swung into their exposed side. However, when the scythe's blade rang out as it struck the metallic plating of their battle dress, Stevonnie grinned.

"Hiyah!" Stevonnie called as they bashed their shield into Cinnabar again, throwing her back. The commander flew through the air as she summoned two scythes. She launched one at Stevonnie to push them back and used the other to dig into the ground and bring herself to a stop.

Stevonnie blocked the oncoming spinning blade with their sword and shattered it with their shield. As they marched back towards Cinnabar, out of the corner of their eye, they spotted Peridot. She was sneaking her way across the edge of the clearing. Peridot's eyes motioned at the undamaged pillar that stood next to Cinnabar. Stevonnie realized: Peridot was trying to analyze it before Cinnabar had a chance to destroy it.

So Stevonnie needed to pull the fight away.

Their march broke into a sprint as they charged Cinnabar. She sidestepped them, dodging behind the pillar. Stevonnie turned on a dime, however, rolling on their heel and swinging their sword up at the commander. Turning her scythe, Cinnabar stepped back and caught the swing with her blade.

She drove the handle of her scythe into the mycelium covered dirt, surprising Stevonnie as their sword was pulled down. Before they could pull it out, Cinnabar summoned a second scythe and drove it down as well, once again jerking the sword in their grip. Stevonnie leapt back, pulling their weapon out with them.

Summoning a third scythe, Cinnabar swiped through the air and cut off the blades of the two weapons she had embedded into the ground. With a flash, she kicked the two falling blades in midair, launching them past the pillar and towards Stevonnie.

Stevonnie sliced straight through one with their sword and blocked the second with their shield. With that threat averted, their attention returned to Cinnabar, who kept the pillar situated between them and her. She was making this difficult for them. They needed to give Peridot an opening to tinker with the pillar and learn about whatever Cinnabar's plan was.

So they'd have to get creative.

Stevonnie rushed forward, their sword hanging behind them as they ran. As soon as they got close, however, they tossed their weapon straight up, causing it to twirl as it ascended into the air. Cinnabar's gaze wavered as her eyes followed the pink weapon, giving Stevonnie the opportunity to drive their shield into the commander. Cinnabar reacted, however, catching the edge of the shield with her scythe, just before it hit her.

The two struggled for a moment before Stevonnie grinned. Cinnabar gave a confused look which turned to shock a moment later. Rose's sword crashed onto the shield, forcing Cinnabar back as it let out a resonating sound. Grabbing the handle of their weapon, Stevonnie pressed the attack.

Left, left, right, up, down, forward. Stevonnie's sword drove Cinnabar backwards as she dodged most of their attacks, gauging their strategy. Up, down, left, left, center, center. Stevonnie's shield shuddered and trembled as they blocked Cinnabar's subsequent counters. Several times she tried to rip away their line of defense and each time Stevonnie used their sword to drive her away.

They had moved Cinnabar from the pillar, but not far enough for Peridot to safely approach. They growled, locking their shield and blade with Cinnabar. Both warriors grunted and pushed, but neither gave.

"You could let me go right now, I take that exit, and we can end this," Cinnabar offered, staring Stevonnie down. The fusion grinned.

"The offer's tempting, _friend_." Stevonnie pushed harder, bringing their crossed weapons closer to Cinnabar's face. Their smile disappeared. "But no. Not while you could still harm one of the Gems."

"Pft," Cinnabar almost laughed. "Your skills with that blade are impressive, almost my level even."

Cinnabar pushed, surprising Stevonnie as they were forced back a step.

"But you will _never_ overpower me," she growled, her own smile leaving her face. "Not like how you are, a _Gem_ and a _human_."

Stevonnie's eyes gazed to the right, almost attracting Cinnabar's attention. But she wouldn't be tricked by a simple redirection again. Her concentration would be right here, at the fusion.

"You think Connie is holding me back?" Stevonnie asked, gritting their teeth. Then, they paused and smiled. "Alright then."

In a flash of light, Stevonnie disappeared, leaving Cinnabar to stumble forward, surprised. She came to a stop, however, as her blade slammed into another: _Connie's blade_. The scars on Connie's face were practically grinning at the confused Cinnabar. What happened, she thought. And where did Steven—

"Incoming!" another voice called, a moment before a force slammed into the side of Cinnabar's face, launching her away. As she rolled and came to a stop, she looked up, eyes widening as she saw the figure who stood next to Connie. They made a peace sign, and pressed it against their cheek.

"Miss me?" Tourmaline said, grinning. Before Cinnabar got to her feet, Tourmaline summoned two shields, holding both over their shoulders. They fired the first shield, crashing it into Cinnabar's chest and knocking her down again. "Let's keep you occupied for a bit."

"Hraa!" Cinnabar roared. She tried leaping to her feet but another shield sent her flying. Summoning her scythe, she deflected the next one Tourmaline sent and dodged another. She smiled. "Hah!"

Tourmaline laughed as that second shield collided with a mushroom and ricocheted into the back of Cinnabar's head. They summoned two more shields and set them to rotate around their hands. Connie looked on at the sight with them, sword raised.

Cinnabar suddenly leapt and sprinted forward, catching Tourmaline off guard as they were the target. They flung their weapons at Cinnabar, who merely deflected or dodged each one, even the ricochets that followed. She leapt and swung, aiming for Tourmaline's chest. They merely smiled, however.

Tourmaline disappeared in a flash of light, Cinnabar's scythe slicing through the air. The commander stared in confusion as she flew over where Tourmaline once was, landing a second later. She turned and found the smug look of Peridot in the fusion's place, arms crossed.

"What?" Cinnabar didn't even have a chance to turn this time. Stevonnie's shield slammed into her face, stunning her as she was blown away from the pillar. She stumbled and tried to get her bearings, but she couldn't find her footing before Stevonnie stunned her again. Boom. Boom. Boom. Stevonnie's shield crashed into her again and again as she was driven back, towards the edge of the clearing.

"Raaaaa!" Cinnabar roared, summoning two scythes at once. She slashed, slamming them against Stevonnie's shield and driving them back. The commander didn't even flinch as the resonating shockwaves made her ears ring. She twirled, slashing twice then twice more. Over and over, spinning and driving her blades through the air, slashing at Stevonnie.

Her form disappeared into a twister of crimso—

 **Bang.**

Cinnabar came to an abrupt stop, one that sent shockwaves through her body as her attack was put to an end. She looked up at Stevonnie in confusion, trying to see what had happened. The fusion grinned at her again, their arm guarding their face. One scythe sat, halfway embedded into the metal plating of Stevonnie's battle dress. The other scythe laid broken, sitting on Stevonnie's shoulder, the handle shattered against their shoulder pads and the gauntlet they held up.

"Not today," Stevonnie growled, as Peridot rushed up and leapt from behind them.

Stevonnie disappeared in another flash of light, Connie appearing where they once stood. Tourmaline then materialized above her, launching into and drop kicking Cinnabar again.

Tourmaline landed in a three-point stance before sprinting forward. Connie followed right behind. Tourmaline zigzagged across the clearing, avoiding a scythe Cinnabar had thrown at them. Two shields then materialized in their hands, one of which they flung immediately. Cinnabar kicked against the ground, dodging it and diving past Tourmaline.

Tourmaline turned on a heel and tossed another but Cinnabar leapt off her feet to dodge it. She had to throw her entire body down, however, as Connie slashed, nearly slicing hair from the top of her head. Taking the opportunity, Cinnabar charged at Connie, hoping to end this fusion switching tactic the three were employing. Yet, as a light appeared in her peripheral vision, Cinnabar realized it was too late.

She crashed into Stevonnie's shield and only barely dodged the subsequent shield bash. Down low to the ground, Cinnabar slashed at Stevonnie's legs. Yet, her scythe shattered again, unable to cut through the metal leggings. Cinnabar roared in frustration as she jumped away, avoiding another attack from Stevonnie.

Yet as a shield barreled into Cinnabar's chest in midair, she looked down at Peridot, who smirked at her whilst holding one of Steven's shields. She levitated the shield before tossing it, only barely missing the commander as she returned back to the ground, with the shield in hand. Cinnabar shattered it over her knee before roaring, snarling like an animal.

An animal that needed to be tamed.

Stevonnie dropped their shield and grabbed onto Peridot's arm, rushing forward with a sword in their other hand. Cinnabar summoned two scythes, then four, hanging them over her shoulders as she continued to thunder. She flung one at Stevonnie, producing a power saw-like projectile. The fusion flashed and Peridot disappeared, Tourmaline standing in her place. With their arm held onto Connie, they summoned a shield and deflected the strike.

"Raaaa!" Cinnabar tossed another, frenzied at this point. This one zipped across the ground before locking in on Tourmaline's ankles. It wouldn't reach Tourmaline, however, as they disappeared in a flash of light and Stevonnie stood to shatter it with their sword. Cinnabar screamed.

Another tossed scythe, another switch to Tourmaline, and another pile of shattered blade on the ground followed. The three were almost upon her and Cinnabar was feeling powerless to stop them. With all the strength she could muster in her two arms, she flung her last scythe, blowing powerful gusts of wind alongside it. It flew across the ground, faster than any of the previous ones.

It came in three flashes, the first when Tourmaline disappeared, leaving Steven and Peridot behind. The second flash came with Steven and Connie fusing, returning Stevonnie to the battle. By then, however, the rotating blade was almost a meter from them. They couldn't hope to deflect this one in time.

So they didn't.

The final flash, this one a bright and blinding pink, not only forced the commander to turn away. It forced her to hold onto the ground itself lest she risk being blown back. It shined through the whole clearing, warming the ground and the air and causing the foliage all around them to shudder to life. Cinnabar's eyes widened as she saw the mushrooms at the edge of the clearing come alive, _growing_.

The thrown scythe was nowhere to be found, blown away as it flew into that final flash. What was left in its place drove fear into Cinnabar like she hadn't felt in many days.

Stevonnie stood, their hair a bright pink and their scars practically glowing with a similar energy. Their eyes were closed serenely shut and the dress that adorned them was floating upwards, pushed by an unseen force. _Their_ unseen force.

Stevonnie was _Rising_.

"S-Steven?" Peridot sputtered from the side, looking up at the change the fusion had taken. Her eyes tracked up and down Stevonnie's body, looking for the signs typical of these transformations. Yet, with no fire on their forearms and no intense pressure blowing her back, the only thing that made Stevonnie seem different was the pink hair, bright scars, and serenity on their face.

Stevonnie's eyes slid open.

"Peridot," they said, their voice practically echoing. Peridot was half tempted to do the diamond salute, the simple mention of her name being so intimidating. As Stevonnie raised their free arm forward, summoning a shield to it, they finally locked their sights on Cinnabar. "I think that's enough. Go and check out that thing in the center. I'll handle her from here."

Peridot nodded, hastily turning and rushing back to the pillar in the center of the clearing. She pulled out her yellow screwdriver from her hair and got to work.

"Now," Stevonnie turned to the commander who growled in response. Cinnabar had become better at staring down a Diamond and not running away. Stevonnie, however, wasn't impressed. "Back to you."

They marched forward, battle dress swishing as they approached the commander. Cinnabar readied herself and summoned a scythe, going two-handed with it immediately. She had fared well enough against Tourmaline those few days ago, and this form seemed much less impressive in comparison. Perhaps she had a chance to—

Cinnabar's notion that she could gauge this battle, in any way, was destroyed the moment Stevonnie floated off of the ground and _flew_ forward.

"What!?" Cinnabar called in shock as Stevonnie barreled into her, dropping their shield and lifting her up by her chest. Her shock turned to alarm as Stevonnie jetted into the air, carrying her with them. She grabbed onto their gauntlet, trying to pull away, but Stevonnie's iron grip didn't relent. "What?!"

The two ascended, rising high above the canopy. Cinnabar tried summoning a scythe to break Stevonnie's hold of her, but the fusion merely flicked their sword and the scythe fell to the ground. As the weapon collided with the earth dozens of meters below, Cinnabar suddenly gained a new fear.

"I'm not going to drop you," Stevonnie said, seeing the gears turning in Cinnabar's mind. The commander turned back to them, putting on a stronger face.

"Then what are you going to do?" Cinnabar asked. "Put that sword through my chest again? Shatter my gem with a single strike? It doesn't matter, I'll take—"

Stevonnie sheathed their sword and slapped Cinnabar, stinging her with the metal glove they wore. She blinked, unsure of what had just happened.

"I'm not going to do any of that," Stevonnie said, looking down at Cinnabar. "I'm going to keep fighting you, until you give up, until you stop fighting and let Steven talk to you."

"Nothing you do will ever make me give up," Cinnabar spat back. Stevonnie sighed.

"Then we're going to be here a _long time_ ," they replied. With one arm they tossed Cinnabar into the air, flinging her upwards. As she ascended, they unsheathed their sword again and looked up. "Sword of Light, _Rising Dawn_!"

The air rumbled before Stevonnie shot up. A shockwave followed. Their blade sliced through the air, carving their path directly towards the panicking Cinnabar. Still flying upwards from their toss, Cinnabar summoned her scythe in defense. A second later, Stevonnie crashed into her. Their blades screeched as they locked together.

Cinnabar's weapon was the first to give as it shattered, throwing her back and up again. Stevonnie, however, continued to rise above her, wiping their sword with the fabric of their dress. They paused midair as they went two-handed again. Just then, Cinnabar finally began to descend.

"Sword of Stars, _Breaking Dawn_!" they roared, cascading on Cinnabar like a meteor colliding with the Earth. Cinnabar's eyes widened as she summoned another scythe, raising it to block again. Stevonnie's dressed flared as they swung down, crashing their sword into Cinnabar's blade.

Cinnabar was blown down with another shock wave, collapsing like a lead weight in air. The breath was blown from her lungs, the sheer weight of the strike almost crushing her chest. She spun in midair, her sight of the ground below and Stevonnie above spinning as well.

Then, with another turn, Stevonnie disappeared, gone from her sight in a moment. Cinnabar stabilized as she fell, looking all across the horizon for her opponent. When they were nowhere to be found, Cinnabar's eyes widened. She looked down.

Stevonnie waited below her, looking up as the commander descended. They held their sword before them with two hands, and kept a wide stance in midair. Their battle dress was flaring up again, and now their hair was beginning to float up as well. Before, their scars were practically glowing, now they were literally _shining_. Stevonnie's scars glowed on their face, _blazing_ like stars against the night sky.

But the night was about to see the dawn _rise_.

"Sword of Sol! _Radiant Dawn_!"

Another shock wave followed them. This one blew back the tops of the mushroom canopy and displaced millions of spores along with it, like the pressure of a mushroom cloud. Stevonnie roared as they flew upwards, like a shooting star aimed to pierce the sky itself. A streak of blue and pink was all they were to any onlooker, even their opponent.

Cinnabar saw Stevonnie approach in slow motion and even then they were too fast to properly see or react to. This was all except for one thing. Despite their speed, despite the angle, Cinnabar could see Stevonnie's sword perfectly. She could see how it burst into a pillar of pink flames.

So that's where it all went, she thought.

Cinnabar summoned a scythe at the last moment.

"HAAAAAA!" Stevonnie called. In a flash of pink light, the whole sky became obscured, visibility temporarily knocked down to zero. A cry could be heard from down below, Peridot calling to make sure they were alright. Yet, as the light from their final attack faded, so did Peridot's worry.

Cinnabar dropped from the sky, face down and eyes half closed as she hopelessly made her collision course with the ground. She was covered with signs of minor injuries: Small bruises and tattered clothing. Stevonnie stood in the air above her, silently sheathing Rose's sword as they watched her descend. With a flicker of motion, they were gone.

Stevonnie appeared by Cinnabar's side and slowed her descent to a crawl, making sure to not break her fall too quickly. They held the commander by the nape of her neck, in case she began to lash out the moment they touched ground. Assured she was pacified, Stevonnie looked down at Peridot.

"Are you okay!" Peridot called, leaving her work on the pillar behind. Stevonnie nodded, glancing at Cinnabar, noting her lack of struggling.

"It's her that we should be worried about," they called, looking across the canopy. They saw a path that was close by the clearing they were in. Gears began to turn in their head. "You keep working on that, I'm going to be back."

Peridot hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Stevonnie gently floated over to the path they saw, bringing themself and Cinnabar down to the clear ground below, away from where any of the Gems could see them. They let go of the commander, who huffed and threw their grip off of her as they touched down. Cinnabar immediately turned towards the open path and tried to run.

"Not so fast," Stevonnie said, raising their gloved hand. The jungle suddenly came to life and before Cinnabar could take another step, a pillar of vines and mushrooms blocked her way. She sighed, her shoulders slumping. Stevonnie spoke again. "We need to talk."

"Controlling plant life," Cinnabar said, making an observation. "I'd say that's a new one, but Pink Diamond always had the power to do that."

She turned her shoulder in circles, hearing cracks roll out.

"You were a lot more gentle than the other one," Cinnabar mentioned, referring to Tourmaline.

"I was trying to be," Stevonnie replied, keeping an eye on the commander as they raised their hand and formed another wall of mushroom behind them. "I only wanted to stop you, not to show off."

"Well despite that, you put on quite a show," Cinnabar said. She looked across the mushroom canopy tops, considering the possibility of jumping out and running that way. She put that idea aside. Her opponent could fly, she reasoned. "So, what's your plan now? You brought me out where that Peridot couldn't see or hear us, so I imagine you have something in mind."

Stevonnie furrowed their brows. Cinnabar was observant. That, or Stevonnie wasn't as smart as they thought they were.

"I'm asking you to give up. To forget all this and come home, your home." Stevonnie put a gloved hand on the center of their chest plate. "To Steven."

Cinnabar's face fell, her expression turning from exhaustion and annoyance to sullen sighing.

"You know I can't do that, Steven." Cinnabar turned away, trying to disconnect what she was saying from her emotions. A moment of silence followed, filling the jungle.

"Stevonnie," Stevonnie said. Cinnabar looked back, confused. Stevonnie stood before her, their arms crossed.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Stevonnie. Steven and Connie," —Stevonnie raised two fists in front of themself, before bringing them together— "make Stevonnie."

Cinnabar was still confused.

"Steven isn't here, well he is, but that's not the point," Stevonnie explained. "You're talking to me, you're talking to Stevonnie."

For a moment, Cinnabar resisted. When Stevonnie gripped the handle of their sword, however, the commander relented, putting her hands up.

"Fine, _fine_ , _Stevonnie_ ," she said, not finding the energy nor the desire to fight the fusion again. They smiled, their hand moving away from the sword.

"Good, glad we could have this understanding," Stevonnie said, putting their hand forward. It took a moment for Cinnabar to process that they were offering her a handshake.

"I— What?" Cinnabar said, shaking her head. "Is this just a joke to you? You and I, we're sworn enemies, we should—"

" _No_ ," Stevonnie immediately cut in. "We're not. You're not my enemy, you're not Steven's enemy. You're a _friend_."

"You can't honestly believe that, not after everything I've done," Cinnabar responded, turning away again. "Not whilst I'm still doing what I'm doing."

"And what _are_ you doing?" Stevonnie asked, crossing their arms again. Cinnabar looked at them, eyes narrowing.

"Are you as dense as the other one? Why would I tell you?" she asked, confused. Stevonnie shrugged.

"It's what friends do," they replied.

"We're not friends," Cinnabar shot back.

"You can keep saying that, but it doesn't change anything," Stevonnie said, sticking a finger out at Cinnabar. "Steven knows you're his friend, and nothing is going to change that."

The look on Cinnabar's face softened again, as a moment of her pained resolve turned into what seemed like solemn wishing. As quickly as that came, however, it left.

"And nothing is going to change me," Cinnabar declared. "Beat me and break me, destroy my form or burn my body, nothing will ever get me to change, to give up."

Cinnabar summoned her scythe, though Stevonnie didn't react. They knew she didn't have the energy to do anything.

"You said you were going to keep fighting until I capitulate," Cinnabar continued. "Do it then. Hit me again. Test my loyalties and know, my body will break before they ever do."

Stevonnie remained silent, crossing their arms.

"Did you hear me?" Cinnabar asked, getting angry. Her arms straightened as she grew frustrated. "Do it! Fight me! Make me feel alive, and _shatter me_!"

"No," Stevonnie said, raising their arm forward again.

Cinnabar flinched as she took a step back. Stevonnie's pink hair began to glow brighter and then their scars followed in turn. The commander half expected them to end her right there and then and took another step back in uncontrollable fear. Her back pressed against the wall of vines and mushroom Stevonnie had summoned.

Cinnabar's fear turned to confusion as she felt the wall of greenery fall away.

"What?" she said, turning back and looking at the empty path. It was bare and silent, no trap that Cinnabar could see. She turned back. "What?"

"Leave. If the Gems ask, I'll say you slipped free and disappeared into the jungle," Stevonnie explained, half not believing what they were saying.

"What are you doing? Why are you letting me go?" Cinnabar asked, looking at the clear path again. "This is a trick, isn't it? The moment I begin to run, you'll put that sword through my chest."

Stevonnie shook their head. Cinnabar frowned in response.

"Then what _do_ you want?" she pressed. Stevonnie crossed their arms once again.

"I have a question," they said. "I won't force you to answer, but I know you will."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a friend," Stevonnie replied.

Cinnabar's confusion was off the charts. In what possible setting is losing an important target like herself worth the same as asking said target a question? Cinnabar didn't point this out, however, as she nodded. She'd escape, even if it was by the apparent stupidity of her enemy. Besides, what could they possibly ask that hasn't already been said.

"Why do you not want to cut down any of the forest here?" they asked.

Cinnabar's face fell as the question registered in her mind. Of all the questions they could've asked, of all the queries that could've come out of their mouth, it had to be that one. She'd rather recite the history of her Diamond a thousand times over than answer that question even once. And she couldn't even ignore it and run, not say a word.

Because the answer to that question was plain on her face.

Stevonnie resisted the urge to smile as they saw the look on Cinnabar's face. Steven's speculation from earlier was right on the money and that question had pushed just the right buttons in Cinnabar's mind. They could read her answer, the answer she so wanted to give but couldn't make herself do.

Cinnabar didn't want to cut down the forest, because she had promised Steven she wouldn't. Because he had told her that life on the planet was precious and shouldn't be destroyed when it wasn't necessary.

Cinnabar turned away, shaking her head and covering her face. She had just about enough of today.

"I hate you," she added, her head rising. She ran off, hoping to get the last word.

"No you don't," Stevonnie called with a smirk. As Cinnabar ran down the path, finally leaving Stevonnie alone, the fusion let out a sigh. They powered down, allowing the pink energy in their body to drain away. Their hair faded back to its dark brown and they blinked several times until their eyes returned to normal. Then, Stevonnie looked to the left.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Steven? We still don't know what she's planning," they spoke into the air. They turned to the right before pausing. "Yeah, but we'll know soon."

Stevonnie looked off into the direction where Peridot would be working on the pillar.

"Peridot will tell us what those things are and we'll figure it out from there." Stevonnie faced forward, crossing their arms and putting on a face of smugness. Then they looked left. "A lot of confidence you have in that girlfriend of yours."

Stevonnie's face erupted with a bright blush, mostly concentrated on their right side.

* * *

 _Stevonnie here._

 _What I did was a tough decision, but one I was happy I made in the end. When I saw how Cinnabar was acting, when she asked us to **shatter** her rather than just capture her, I knew I couldn't bring her back by force. So, I let her go. Hopefully, that bit of trust inspires her to slow down whatever she's planning._

 _Hopefully._

 _At least we know more now. Cinnabar doesn't seem willing to destroy life on the planet without a good reason. That means we can probably eliminate 'destroy the world' from the list of her possible plans._

 _Which means, this isn't the end._

End of Chapter 27


	28. The End: Part 1

Chapter 28

"It's an injector," Peridot said bluntly, rising from her crouched stance. She wiped her hands with a chunk of mushroom from the device before looking up. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl surrounded her, standing at varying distances. They had been watching her examination of the metal pillar.

It was getting late back in the forest, so the Gems had decided to return to the temple with the device in hand. Peridot could better analyze it here anyways. Now the Gems waited with bated breath for the news of what exactly they were looking at.

"An injector?" Steven asked, jumping down from his seat in the kitchen. Peridot nodded as he approached, though it didn't answer his question. "Like, a turkey baster?"

Amethyst stifled a laugh as Peridot resisted the urge to smile and roll her eyes.

"Like the ones in the Kindergartens?" Pearl said, stepping forward. Panic was rising in her voice. "You don't think she's trying to make a new Kindergarten, is she?"

Peridot shook her head as she cupped her chin. She looked down at the injector, and it looked back at her. It was a long and thin piece of black metal, with the paneling on its sides left open from her examination. Its size jumped out at her.

"No, well, I mean yes. The device's purpose is to inject Gem conception material into the Earth's crust so it can form new Gems." The tension in the room immediately rose before Peridot continued. "But it's not like the ones you will find in your typical Kindergarten. This one is significantly smaller and cannot inject more than one Gem at a time."

Peridot walked around the injector, getting a different angle on it.

"This isn't meant for the mass production of Gem soldiers," she declared, coming to a decision.

"If it's not meant to be used in a Kindergarten, what's it for?" Connie asked, stepping out from the bathroom. She was wearing normal attire again, her battle dress draped over her arm.

"It's a scientific instrument. Used by early scouting units to test how well a certain area will take to becoming a fully fledged Kindergarten." Peridot pulled her screwdriver from her hair before leaning down and poking at a panel she had missed. It popped open and she grumbled as a piece of mushroom fell out. "She most likely took these from an abandoned Gem storage facility."

"So is she trying to find a place to build a new Kindergarten?" Amethyst asked, leaning forward from her sitting position on the couch.

"It's a distinct possibility," Peridot mentioned. The tension in the room rose again.

"But that doesn't make sense," Steven then brought up, causing the Gems and Connie to turn to him. He walked closer to the center of the room. "Cinnabar had two of these things set up. If she was trying to test the jungle for a Kindergarten, why would she do it twice?"

"And Cinnabar knows she won't be able to defend a fully fledged Kindergarten, let alone hide or run it," Garnet added, speaking up. Steven nodded in agreement. Tension faded away, replaced now with confusion.

If Cinnabar wasn't trying to find a new place to put a Kindergarten, why was she setting up these mini-injectors?

Steven thought back to the encounter they had today. They had caught Cinnabar trying to cover up one of these things in order to hide its sound. What they _didn't_ see was her setting them up.

"Maybe these injector things were already there," Steven suggested, throwing the idea on the wall. "We didn't see her set them up, maybe she was just trying to get them to quiet down?"

"These are sensitive instruments, Steven," Peridot said, dismissing the idea. "Homeworld wouldn't have left something so _valuable_ out in the field without retrieving it."

"They left you," Steven mentioned. Peridot felt her face get warm before pursing her lips.

"Good point," she said, before shaking her head. "Still, the injector Cinnabar destroyed was filled with Gem conception fluid. If they were active this entire time, they would have run empty hundreds of years ago."

"Good point," Steven repeated, looking down at the injector again. He rubbed his chin as well, mirroring Peridot as the two stood side by side. Pearl gave them a look as they continued to speculate.

Peridot leaned down to the panel she had opened earlier, fiddling with it for a moment, before pulling out a canister. It was a soda can sized glass cylinder, filled with a sparkling white liquid. She shook it once, resisting the urge to shudder. That was a potential Gem, maybe even a Peridot.

It was disturbing to look at, like the gem repair unit that was currently in Steven's room, but for the exact opposite reason. That was the end of one Gem to heal another. This was a potential Gem, never allowed to take form.

"Both this one and the other had conception fluid stored. Meaning she has access to a supply of it," Peridot said, handing it over to Steven. He paused, looking at it for a moment before putting it aside.

"Okay, so where do you get this stuff?" Steven asked, looking around the room. The other Gems shrugged before turning to Peridot, who was lost deep in thought.

Noticing the eyes on her, Peridot cleared her throat.

"Er, that's a good question," she began. "Gem conception fluid is based on the concept of crystal seeding. A sample of a Gem, a very minute one, is diluted into a quantity of raw life-bearing material, usually extracted from a planet. Said sample will then grow until it's ready to be injected into a planet for further growth."

There was a round of pauses as the Gems absorbed Peridot's explanation. It was a bit much to take in. Steven looked on, listening intently before Peridot continued.

"The commander can easily shave off a sample from her own Gem and from there produce all the conception fluid she needs." Peridot leaned down once more and fiddled around with another panel she had missed. She hadn't seen a model like this in a long time. "It'd only take a few picograms from her gemstone."

"Wait, _picograms_?" Connie asked, speaking up. Peridot nodded as Connie put aside her battle dress and stepped forward. "That's a crazy small amount. How do we even know there's that much in there?"

Peridot opened her mouth in response before pausing, rubbing her chin.

"Maybe there isn't any?" Steven suggested, picking up the canister from the kitchen counter again. He shook it once, watching the sparkling fluid fluctuate inside.

"If there wasn't any, why would Cinnabar set up these injectors then?" Pearl asked, raising the question. Peridot's head shot up then, eyes widening.

"Because she wasn't injecting it!" Peridot declared throwing herself down at the machine and getting to work. She shut the panel she had opened earlier and turned the device on its side. Getting to work, she began cackling madly to herself as she thought over her realization in her head. "Nyehehehe!"

"What do you mean, Peridot?" Steven asked, the infectious laughter getting to him ever so slightly.

"We were so concentrated on whether she had used a Gem sample as a seed, we hadn't even considered where she had obtained the base life-bearing material!" Peridot exclaimed as she reached into the panel she had opened. She squealed and looked up at Steven. "Just as I thought, the internal matrices of the injectors were inverted. Its functionality was reversed!"

Peridot turned and puffed up her chest, a wide grin on her face.

"Cinnabar wasn't injecting anything!" she declared. Steven's eyes widened as he put two and two together. He leapt forward.

"She was pulling things out!" he finished, turning Peridot around and putting his hands on her shoulders. The two had fevered grins which reflected back and forth off of each other.

"Extracting, exactly!" she said again. The two went back and forth, happily exclaiming the same conclusion between them over and over: Cinnabar wasn't injecting Gem conception fluid, she was extracting the basic component of it.

"Ahem," Connie fake coughed, catching the attention of the two before they continued any further. Steven and Peridot looked over at Connie, who pursed her lips and motioned her eyes at Pearl. She was giving the two a confused look. Behind her, Amethyst was about to pass out. She could barely contain her laughter.

"Uh, right," Steven said, moving away. At some point in that whole debacle, he had moved from Peridot's shoulders to her hands. Peridot hid her palms behind her back, going stiff in an attempt to seem more professional.

"Anyways," Pearl said, hanging on the word as she was unsure of what just happened. She turned to Garnet, who put away her smile before adjusting her visor. "While it is a breakthrough, that doesn't give us much more information about what her plan is or where she's going. We don't even know if she has more of these scattered around at other locations."

Pearl sighed before looking at Garnet.

"We know she's trying to collect the basic materials to create Gems. That has to give us some leads on her future, right?"

Garnet adjusted her visor once again, concentrating on her Future Vision. A few moments of pause followed before she shook her head.

"Cinnabar's path is still obscured, covered by timelines that have long since passed." Garnet began scratching her chin. "It will take some time to separate what's possible, impossible, and likely to occur."

Time, Garnet needed time. Pearl opened her mouth to speak, but a half covered yawn from Connie caused her to pause. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Steven, however, did.

"We should stop for today," he said. "Garnet needs time to figure things out with her Future Vision, and we need time to rest."

"You're right," Pearl said, nodding in agreement. Her earlier reluctance to make a decision was gone. She looked at Connie again before nodding to Steven for a second time. "We can begin searching again tomorrow. By then, we should have a lead from Garnet."

"Yo, Pea's agreeing we should take it easy?" Amethyst chimed in, her attention captured again. She jumped up from the couch and began walking to the temple doors. "I don't need to be told twice. I'm heading to bed, peace!"

Amethyst shot Peridot a sly grin before entering the temple, causing her to stare in confusion. She had no idea why she was smiling.

Garnet was the next to stand up, rising to her feet in an instant.

"Yes, I should retire to my room for the night as well." She looked towards the temple doors. "I'll need time to meditate on my Future Vision, and discover what Cinnabar is planning. That, or at the very least where she's heading next."

The group nodded in agreement before Garnet stepped away. Approaching the temple doors with a cool stride, she paused and waited for them to move aside. Looking back, she shot Steven a thumbs up, which he confusedly returned, unsure of what she meant.

Connie, however, caught the exchange. Her eyes widened as she looked at Steven, who hadn't understood Garnet's intention. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she tugged at Pearl's skirt.

"Pearl, could you, uh, help me with something," she asked. "There's a certain move I kept almost messing up on. Could you help me practice it a bit?"

"Aren't you tired? Wouldn't you like to rest instead?" Pearl replied, surprised by Connie's sudden request. She shook her head.

"I really _really_ need your help with this," Connie pressed. Pearl relented with a nod before turning to Steven and Peridot.

"You two should get some rest. Especially you, Steven." Pearl paused to pick up Connie's battle dress from the couch. "We haven't had the chance to step back and consider the effect of that form on your body, so you should be giving yourself a chance to relax, understand?"

"Got it," Steven said. Pearl gave the two a look before stepping away, Connie following behind. As the two were a pace away from the warp pad, Connie turned and gave Steven a thumbs up, which he immediately returned with a grin.

Connie hoped Steven understood just as she and Pearl warped away.

A moment of silence filled the house before Steven and Peridot dropped the act.

"Haha, hahahaha!" Steven laughed as he rushed to Peridot's side and threw his arms around her. She laughed in kind before returning his affections, hugging him back. The two turned in place, moving across the room as they twirled. "You were so great, Peridot! You figured out so much!"

Peridot yelped in surprise as Steven lifted her off the ground, carrying her bridal style. She relaxed quickly, however, leaning her head back and snorting with laughter. Letting out a breath of relief, she smiled up at Steven as he carried her up the stairs.

"Hm, it was only because you asked all the right questions," Peridot replied. "I would've been stuck on her trying to make a Kindergarten if you hadn't said anything."

Steven had a wide grin as he sat down on the foot of the bed, putting Peridot down next to him. She leaned, resting her head against Steven's shoulder. He smiled and mirrored her, laying his own head on top of her hair. He took in a deep breath, relaxing in comfort.

"I missed this," Peridot said, burying herself deeper into Steven's shoulder.

"Me too," Steven said, his eyes serenely shut. He let out a relaxed breath, his posture loosening. "I'm glad we could do this again."

"Me too," Peridot said, following Steven. The two had a laugh, having caught themselves repeating one another again. As their giggles petered out, Peridot opened her eyes, a calm smile on her face.

Yet as soon as she did, her grin disappeared.

Steven didn't notice, but Peridot squeezed her thigh with her free hand. Her attention was being pulled away from the moment, taken instead with something far less pleasant. Across from the two, sitting idly by Steven's television, was something Peridot was trying to forget.

It was the healing device, the one Steven and the Gems had found a few scant weeks ago with Commander Cinnabar. None of the Gems had the mettle to move it from the spot it had been left in. Whenever they looked upon it, it gave them a disturbed feeling. As if what they were looking at shouldn't be there. Even Steven was somewhat affected, covering the thing with his blanket at night.

"Is something wrong?" Steven asked. "You seem… upset."

Peridot looked down for a moment before smiling, shaking her head. She didn't have to say a word and Steven was receptive to how she was feeling. She loved that. Peridot nuzzled into Steven's side, looking up at him.

"No, nothing is wrong," she replied. "Not anymore."

With one last glance, Peridot threw the healing device from her mind. She was going to enjoy this time, with Steven. Steven smiled, satisfied with the response. The two returned to a peaceful silence, just taking in each other's company. Yet, they didn't stop talking. Sure, they didn't speak any words, but they were _talking_.

Through the subtle shifts and rising heartbeats, with the occasional nuzzle and wild giggle, they spoke. They spoke through actions.

Yet, even their silent conversation came to an end.

"Peridot," Steven began, catching her attention.

"Hm?" she replied, shifting her gaze upwards. Steven extended his hand, which she took into her own. He smiled.

"I love you," he said.

Peridot grinned, unable to contain herself. Her face was warm and after a moment, her gem began to glow. She could never get over this feeling, the best feeling in her life.

"I love you too, Steven," she replied, looking up at him. There was a pause, and then, the two shared a kiss.

They wished it'd never end.

Chapter 28: The End

Part 1

* * *

The Kindergarten.

Steven was awoken to the sound of Garnet storming into the house. In his dazed and lethargic state, it took him a few moments to realize what she was trying to tell him; she had pinpointed a likely location for Cinnabar: The Kindergarten.

The Crystal Gems didn't stop to think about why Cinnabar would again return to this location. That was, except for Peridot. She questioned it just as the group had formed and warped away, off to try to finally pin down the commander.

"Maybe she's looking for something, something she needs?" Steven suggested, keeping his voice down as he led the group down the dusty path of the Kindergarten. The Gems were on edge, unnerved by the lifeless aura of the canyon they were in. This was, of course, except for Amethyst, who was indifferent to her former home.

"The only thing left here after the war are supplies for making a Kindergarten," Pearl brought up, guarding the group's back with Garnet. "She has to be trying to restart it, she has to be."

"It still doesn't make sense," Garnet said. "She knows she won't be able to sustain a fully fledged Kindergarten."

"She's right," Peridot continued. "There's too much infrastructure put in place designed to be operated by multiple Gems, to make multiple Gems."

"Maybe she's not trying to make multiple Gems," Amethyst said, louder than the rest and with a yawn. She had been woken up earlier than she wanted. "Maybe she just wants to make one?"

There was a moment of silence as the group continued walking down the wide path. Thoughts raced in their minds, different conclusions being formed. A final statement, however, put an end to it.

"Even so, I don't see another Gem in our near future," Garnet spoke her mind, assuring the group. Her mind, however, still had more to say. "In fact, I see the exact opposite."

"W-What do you mean?" Steven asked, the vagueness of that statement worrying him.

"When I look into the futures I can see, Cinnabar dominates the majority of them, that is, until a certain point where she suddenly disappears. Why, however, is too obscured."

Steven gulped, his mind immediately considering the implications of what Garnet had just said. Cinnabar just... disappears? What does that mean? Does she leave, does she get poofed? Steven wished that the chances she was shattered were slim to none. Whatever it could be, however, it still meant one thing.

This all ended, today.

Steven shook his head, trying to put his mind on other things as he led the group through the canyon. The last thing he wanted to think about was the possibility that this was the end, his last chance to save Cinnabar and put a stop to all of this. Instead, he'd think of a different end.

It was the end of the week Connie's mom had given her. Today was the last day she could stay with them, and probably the last time she'd be able to come over until Steven's birthday.

He looked back at his best friend, watching as she confidently strode forward in her battle dress. Her left hand was anchored to the hilt of Rose's sword and her attention was similarly attached to the far wall on their left. She suspected that Cinnabar could be hiding in one of the many Gem exit holes.

He had to make today count, because after that they'd be down a vital member. He just hoped that making it count didn't involve doing something he was going to regret.

"We're here," Garnet announced, catching Steven and Connie's attention. The group came to a stop at her word. A cursory glance at their surroundings gave Steven a sense of where they were. The Crystal Gems had walked far enough into the Kindergarten to find the entrance shaft to Peridot's underground compound.

The location where Cinnabar learned about the Cluster.

"You saw her down here?" Connie asked, approaching the edge. Her right hand traveled and gripped the handle of Rose's sword. "She was here just a few days ago, wasn't she?"

"Cinnabar's future leads her here, but not in the same way she was in her past," Garnet replied, crossing her arms. Steven and Connie gave her a confused look. "She's in a different place then she was the last time."

"How? It's just one big room down that way," Amethyst asked, peering over the edge herself. Peridot approached, standing by her.

"There's an access hatch in the central control room, leading to a series of underground maintenance tunnels." Peridot turned back to Steven. "If Cinnabar is down there right now, she's most likely in there."

"Okay," Steven replied, nodding and turning to face the tunnel. He summoned his shield and quickly expanded it. He held it out before him until it was triple its original size. "Let's go."

Steven laid his shield on the ground and the Gems quickly climbed aboard. With a push and a leap, the party was off, sliding down the slanted shaft with increased haste. Riding Steven's shield the way down helped them remain quiet, in order to keep the element of surprise.

The Gems came to a silent stop at the bottom of the shaft, arriving in the control room. They took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the underground before moving on. This time they followed the lead of Peridot, who would know where the entrance to the maintenance tunnels was.

Tension grew in the silent party, unable to be relieved by words of encouragement from Steven or even a joke from Amethyst. All they could do was follow Peridot as she led them down to the deeper areas of the room.

"I need a source of light," Peridot whispered, calling upon Pearl.

With a nod, she stepped forward and ignited her gemstone, producing a steady beam which illuminated the metal wall the group stood by. Light shined on a dull symbol on the metal wall, barely visible even with the direct light. It was three coloured triangles: yellow, blue, and white, with their corners overlaid.

"This is the door?" Steven asked, keeping his voice hushed as well. Peridot nodded, stepping forward. It was then that he noticed the almost hairline cut in the metal paneling. "Whoa."

Peridot struggled for a moment to reach upwards, before successfully getting her hand on the center of the yellow triangle. It glowed with a dim gold light before flashing a brighter white. Then, the whole wall came to life. With a low groan, the hairline cut in the wall grew as a door-sized panel slid back. Metal scraped against metal, centuries of no maintenance taking its toll the on the once silent process.

Peridot took a step back, fearing the sound would attract the commander. She calmed down as Steven stepped forward, putting his shield in front of him and her.

The panel began to slide to the side and light poured out from the opening that formed. Pearl shut off her own light then. As the door finally came to a stop and their path was open, a moment of apprehension took the group. They took a second to let their eyes adjust to the light again, but still they didn't move.

That was until Connie took the initiative, marching forward with her sword drawn. She knew there was little time to waste. The rest of the Gems followed behind soon after, entering the maintenance tunnels without a word.

As if there were any words to say.

It was at this point that Steven realized that he had been picturing 'maintenance tunnels' wrong. He had supposed it'd be something like a sewer system: short and thin tunnels that sprawled across a wide area. However, quite the opposite was true. These tunnels weren't short and wide.

They were thin and _deep_.

"Whoa," Steven let out again, gazing down at the site before him. The room the Crystal Gems found themselves in was circular in shape, only a few dozen meters across in all directions. However, they were at the very _top_ of the room, on a raised platform.

In the center of the floor was a large hole, revealing a deep and dark pit, and more platforms below them. Down and down the floors went, until they faded from view in the darkness. Steven was half tempted to spit over the edge and hear how long it'd take to hit the bottom. He suspected, however, it'd be too far to hear.

"Watch out for those tunnels," Pearl called as the group began moving again. Steven tore his attention from the deep pit and turned to the direction Garnet was looking. To their right, two tunnels stood, shooting off into the dark underground. There wasn't a light in them.

Turning again, Steven found two more tunnels, these to the group's left. Several dark tunnels, no light and no direction. How many more could be on the uncountable floors below. Finding Cinnabar suddenly felt like it'd be impossible.

"She's not in there," Garnet said, giving him a moment of hope. That hope, however, quickly turned to confusion.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I could actually see her when I used my Future Vision," Garnet explained, stepping forward. Steven paused before nodding, speeding up to take the lead again. The group beelined for what was a relieving sight: a set of stairs.

Yet, before they began to descend, something caught Steven's attention. It was small and barely visible in the poorly lit room: A metal guard rail, which surrounded the open pit the group was avoiding. It was rather innocuous, all things considered. Why Steven noticed it, however, made him purse his lips.

This metal rail was broken, torn, and stretched in a single area facing the stairs. It was bent inwards, over the pit itself. As the group approached the set of stairs, Steven found his gaze affixed to it. It attracted his attention and curiosity in a way that he couldn't decipher. Then, something occurred to him.

The railing looked like someone had run into it, broke it, and fell from the edge.

Steven put that to the back of his mind, returning his concentration to the mission at hand. There was still an unknown number of floors they had to cover and a hidden bottom level they had to contend with. And with that, the Crystal Gems began descending, going down and down the dozens of floors of the chamber.

Floors passed, with the silence of the journey soon becoming deafening. The sound of his own breathing dominated his ears, with Connie's own breath playing a close second. Much longer and Steven felt he would be hearing his own heartbeat.

At one point, he was half tempted to break the quiet and ask Peridot what the bottom floor looked like, but he kept his mouth shut. He could tell this place had the kind of acoustics that would carry sound far.

Yet, the group's patience was soon rewarded. Down below, deep in the dark pit, a small light shined up at them, flickering and sputtering in and out of view. It was the bottom. The pace suddenly took an upswing as the group raced from staircase to staircase on their way down.

More and more floors passed, the light they saw growing brighter as they descended. Finally, they arrived at the bottom, to a wide room where the stairs ended at one wall. Brighter lights, while still dim, illuminated the space, giving the Crystal Gems a sense of relief. They could see the whole room. Cinnabar wasn't right on top of them.

Another thing also came as a relief: Sound. A regular ticking noise filled the room, not too loud, but loud enough that they could manage a small whisper without being noticed.

"What is this?" Pearl asked with a hushed tone, as she approached the source of the flickering light from earlier. A large portion of the room's floor space was filled with some kind of machinery, metal contraptions. They whirred away with the sound that was covering their voices. Shining her gem light on the closest machine revealed a striking detail: Metal gears. Pearl furrowed her brow. "These can't have been running all this time. Cinnabar must have set them up."

"You're right," Peridot confirmed, examining a different one of the machines. The group spread out slightly, each approaching one of the mystery contraptions. Peridot pulled out her screwdriver and tinkered with the one she faced for a moment before looking up. "These were made from loose parts and scrap metal, nothing Homeworld would've set up."

"Scrap metal," Connie said, her metal-clad fingers touching the edge of a still gear. "Like what Cinnabar was harvesting from the battleships in the strawberry fields?"

"I could run a diagnostic on a sample of the metal itself," Peridot offered. "But considering it'd take a few weeks to get any kind of meaningful result, I'm just going to assume yes and move on."

"Where she got the parts doesn't matter," Garnet interjected. "It's what she's doing with them that matters."

"Yeah, can you tell us what she's planning, Peri?" Amethyst asked. Peridot pursed her lips and nodded, moving to another pillar of machinery to try to examine it. "Attagirl."

Yet as Peridot got to work analyzing the machines that stood in front of them, Steven stared with apt attention at the machines that weren't. All the pillars of gears and flickering wires had been tightly packed, rowed together so they were orderly and organized. Yet, randomly, in the center of the grouping, there was a large gap. This wouldn't have attracted Steven's attention at all, if it weren't for one detail.

The gap was in the shape of a body, splayed out.

Shattered metal and broken gears filled the empty space. They were the remains of machinery that had been destroyed in a collision. A glance to his left only served to further fuel the implications going through his mind. There, a few meters away from the gap he was looking at was another gap, in the same shape with a different orientation. And from there, a third gap was also present.

Between the body shaped piles of destroyed machinery and the shattered railing many floors above, a picture was beginning to paint itself in Steven's mind. He was suddenly a lot less worried about what Cinnabar would do to them, compared to what she was doing to herself.

As Peridot walked past him, he quickly followed behind, tearing his gaze and attention away from the person-shaped holes.

"Any idea of what this stuff is?" Steven asked. Peridot pursed her lips, rubbing her chin with thought.

"Some suspicions, but nothing solid. I want to dig into the mechanisms deeper, but I'm afraid doing so will somehow alarm Cinnabar to our presence." Peridot turned at a corner, walking through an open path of the machinery. The rest of the group followed behind, not wanting to be too far separated from one another. Pausing, Peridot looked up at an abnormally tall machine. "This is different."

"We're going to have to face Cinnabar eventually," Steven said, still trying to accept that fact himself. Peridot reached up at the machine, trying to tinker with a panel that was just outside of her short range. "If figuring out her plan might get her here, you should—"

Steven paused, realizing Peridot was struggling.

"Here, let me help." Steven lifted Peridot up by her legs, before moving her to sit on his shoulders. He smiled. "There you go."

"Thank you," she said, smiling as well. Now able to properly reach, she got to work. Tinkering with the panels and the fasteners that held it in place, Peridot used her screwdriver and magnetic powers to force the machine open. Handing the thin sheet metal to Steven, she got to work on the maze of turning gears before her. "Archaic, but manageable."

The rest of the group moved past the two whilst Peridot continued to work. Steven sat in patient silence as he tried to parse out what she was doing from his position. As much as he tried, however, he couldn't keep up with the magic Peridot was working with the machine. It was nothing like he'd ever seen, and especially nothing he could ever do.

And that gave him a sense of wonder.

After some time, Peridot signaled she wanted to be let down, which Steven quickly complied with.

"My suspicions have been confirmed," Peridot said, as she patted off her hands before sliding her screwdriver into her hair. "It's a computer."

"Wait, what?" Steven asked. He had seen computers before, and a bunch of machines the size of a room did not look like a computer. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Peridot replied. "I had a hypothesis when I was examining those earlier mechanisms, and this just confirms it. It's a central processing unit, made to solve a certain set of calculations with the rest."

Peridot pointed to the earlier stacks of machines.

"Those are access memory, assisting the processing unit here by storing the variables its currently working with." Peridot began rubbing her chin. "They're redundant structures, which is why some of them could be destroyed and the whole thing still works."

So Peridot did notice the gaps then, Steven thought.

"I'm willing to bet the further in we go, the more computer components we'll find," Peridot concluded.

"I don't really know how any of this stuff works," Steven confessed, unfamiliar with the specifics or even the basics on how a computer functions. "But if it's a computer, what do you think it's doing?"

There was a moment of pause as Steven recollected something.

"Connie lets me use her laptop to video chat with her," he brought up, catching the attention of Connie in the distance. "Maybe Cinnabar is trying to call Homeworld?"

"No, no, this is too simple to be able to do something like that. Even Humans probably figured out basic computing like this decades ago," Peridot paused before omitting the 'I hope' she was going to say. "This is less a computer and more a glorified calculator, set to do something specific."

"Can we figure out what exactly?" Steven asked. Peridot nodded.

"For this to be any use to Cinnabar, she'd had to have built some way for this to output the results of the calculations, a screen of some sort." Peridot turned in place, furrowing her brows. "No, these mechanisms are too simple to possibly project onto a screen. There has to be some other way."

Steven shrugged, acknowledging he was out of his element. Peridot frowned, before shaking her head and walking off.

"Whatever the case, we should keep looking," she said. "We're bound to—"

"Found something!" Amethyst called from down the way, eliciting an explicit shrill from Pearl to keep quiet. Peridot and Steven smiled. What timing, they thought.

The Gems crowded around the machine Amethyst found. It was slowly bleeding out a sheet of paper that extended all the way to the floor and was strewn everywhere. Garnet and Pearl each picked a portion of the long sheet, just as Steven and Peridot arrived. Pearl put a hand over her mouth, before turning to the two approaching Gems.

"You may want to take a look at this," she said, motioning to the two. Peridot swiped the paper from her hands and got to looking, Steven peering over her shoulder. He pulled out his phone and shined its light to give them better visibility.

Peridot's eyes traced the papers once, twice, and then three times before she froze. She blinked then looked at it again. Nope, hadn't changed. Then, she looked up.

"It's a scan of the planet's underground," she said, informing the whole group. "That's what these machines are for. She's somehow taking measurements of the planet and using these machines to produce an accurate map of the Earth's structure."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Connie mentioned, taking a portion of the sheet into her own hands. Peridot shook her head.

"It's what she's getting an image of. That's what scares me," Peridot reaffirmed. Just as Connie processed what she was looking at, she understood. Right there, smack dab in the center of the map of the planet's core, was a distinct and undeniable shape: The Cluster.

The paper showed a simple circle, large and taking up the whole width of the page. That was the Earth's outline. In the circle were some basic markings, ones that designated temperature and where the mantle of the planet stopped and started. Near the center of all of this, however, sat the Cluster. It was a large brown dot, like a coffee stain on a document. It was something that didn't belong.

Near the marking of the cluster was a series of smaller marks, chunks of brown that shrunk in size the farther away they got from the Cluster, all heading towards the crust of the Earth. Those chunks extended all the way up to the surface.

"Why is she trying to get an image of the Cluster?" Pearl asked. "I can't think of a single reason."

"Neither can I," Garnet mentioned. "It's too small of a detail to see with my Future Vision."

The group was left in a conundrum. They had more evidence, but no connection to any motivation. This mystery was getting frustrating, the group collectively thought.

"We should move on," Garnet suggested, choosing not to turn and take the lead herself. She looked onto Steven, who didn't notice her as he continued to look down at the paper in Peridot's hands. "Steven?"

"What are those?" Steven asked, pointing to the splotches of brown that seemed to be floating away from the Cluster. "It looks like—"

"Like the Cluster is falling apart?" Peridot finished. Steven nodded before she shook her head. "No, Homeworld accounted for an unstable upper lattice of the Cluster and compensated by oversizing it. Those are chunks of the Cluster expected to fall off. The whole remains."

There was another moment of pause.

"What happens to the chunks?" Amethyst asked, partially looking for an excuse to say 'chunks' out loud. Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Remember that drill monster that attacked us a few weeks ago?" Peridot asked.

"The one that started this whole mess?" Pearl groaned. That was a bad day she'd prefer to not remember. Garnet was gone, Steven was hurt, and it led to them uncovering Cinnabar. Peridot nodded, eliciting a stifled groan.

"I had mentioned that it was most likely a portion of the Cluster that had become detached from the whole." Peridot tore away a single copy of the topography map. "My suspicions have been confirmed."

* * *

The group continued on, leaving the computer room and traversing more long silent halls in their search. Occasionally the halls would open up to larger rooms, containing what was quickly identified as basic building materials, items left over from a millennia ago. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The next large chamber, however, could in no way be described as ordinary.

"Whoa," Steven let out as the doors opened up. He had expected another hall or room. What they found was a _warehouse_.

The Crystal Gems stepped forward, finding themselves on an elevated walkway as soon as they entered. They all looked out in different directions, taking in the singular repeating sight that sat below them: Injectors.

They weren't the miniature ones they had found Cinnabar installing. These were normal-sized, as tall and as wide as the ones in the Kindergarten. The ground they sat on emitted a pale and bright light, fluorescent green. The red and black injectors reflected the familiar hue, giving them an off-putting look.

Unlike their cousins up on the surface, these injectors had been recently disturbed.

"These aren't meant to be here," Peridot growled, perhaps feeling an old sense of responsibility for the machines. As the group silently made their way down the walkway, she observed each of the passing pillars, taking in more information. Peridot eyed the piles of loose metal and wires that ordained the floor around them.

"She's been scrapping them for parts," she said aloud. "But for what? They're perfectly functioning as injectors already. There's no purpose to try to use them to build other ones."

"Unless she's not trying to use them as injectors," Steven brought up, bringing Peridot pause. She slowed for a moment, taking in a passing machine with extreme diligence. The scrap on the ground, those were parts for the pressure regulation, she thought. That was the mechanism that made the injectors _inject_. But they were left on the ground, meaning Cinnabar didn't want them.

What would someone want with an injector, if not to inject?

"What are those tubes?" Connie asked, pointing out one that ran up the leg of one of the machines. She looked back, noting that most of the ones they'd passed had similar tubes doing the same.

"Wait, tubes?" Peridot stopped completely and leaned over the end of the railing, her eyes spotting the tubing that Connie found. That stuck out to her now. Why would they have tubing, she thought. Peridot leaned over the edge and jumped to one of the injectors. "Nyeh!"

Peridot panicked as she crashed into the side of the machine, holding onto it for dear life. It shook, alarming the Gems.

"Peridot?!" Steven exclaimed, unable to control himself. The Gems immediately covered his mouth, watching with a horrified anticipation as the injector wobbled a few times, Peridot still holding on. It came to a stop. They all breathed a sigh of relief, Steven breathing the biggest. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with a nod, before getting a better grip of the injector's side. She pulled out her screwdriver and got to work, opening up a panel in its hull. After a moment, she pried it open, pulling out a metal cover. She tossed it to Garnet, who caught it in midair before it could hit the ground. A few more minutes of tinkering passed and Peridot nodded. "I knew it."

Peridot forced the top of the injector to the side, pointing the opening she was working with to the rest of the group. Standing out in the dimly lit green room was the unmistakable hue of a glittery white liquid.

"Gem conception fluid, an entire tank of it," Peridot said, tapping the glass of the tank. "She's using the internal compartments of these injectors as storage units for it. Every one of these must be holding liters of it."

"How do you know it's that fluid stuff," Steven said, stepping forward. "And not just the stuff she was extracting at the mushroom forest?"

"I don't," Peridot confessed. "It's an assumption."

"Whatever it is, what should we do?" Connie asked, approaching the railing herself. Connie paused as Peridot made her way back to the walkway, helped by Steven who held his shield out to catch her. "We should get rid of these things, shouldn't we?"

"Hm, sabotaging whatever she's planning before we even encounter her would be a good idea," Pearl noted, formulating her own plan. "If we knocked down several of the injectors at critical points, we can cause the whole group to fall as well. Like a line of dominoes."

"That'd just attract Cinnabar to our position," Garnet brought up. "We need to fight her on our own terms."

"True," Pearl replied, returning to the drawing board. A silence took the group, as they pondered their next move. Destroying Cinnabar's supply of the conception fluid would be a major leg up for the Crystal Gems, an advantage they'd prefer not to lose. How they could do it without a major disadvantage when they fought Cinnabar was a conundrum.

Then, an unlikely voice spoke up: Amethyst.

"Why don't we just cut the tubes?" she suggested, pointing out the tubing that had alerted them to the tanks in the first place. "It's not like she's teleporting the stuff out of the tanks, so if she tried to use it, the tubes will be jacked."

"That's such a good idea, Amethyst!" Steven exclaimed, still keeping his voice down. "And after we beat her or scare her off, we can just come back and get rid of them for real."

The group nodded in agreement, the plan sounding solid. Amethyst smiled and crossed her arms, proud of her moment of glory. Even Pearl nodded along, approving the idea.

"That'll work," Pearl commented. "This way we can retain the element of surpri—"

The group's upbeat disposition turned sour in a moment as a sound made them all freeze. They felt like deer caught in headlights. Above them, calling out from the ceiling they couldn't see in the darkness, was the distinct ring of a speaker coming to life.

A crackling voice spoke, playing through the whole room.

" _Steven._ "

It was an exhausted voice, tired and beaten, getting by through some sense of duty it couldn't articulate anymore. And Steven would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Cinnabar?" he said out loud, hoping that this was some kind of two-way system. A silence sat, followed by indecipherable mutters from the other end.

" _Just..._ " Cinnabar paused again, taken by thought. " _Just... come in. Leave everything alone. If you try to disrupt anything, I'll set them all to eject at once."_

Suddenly, a light shuddered to life, illuminating the rest of the walkway. At the end, the Gems could see a door, sitting silently. It beckoned to them.

Steven gulped, his mind racing on what to do. Here they were, about to face down Cinnabar, and they still didn't know her plan; All they had was a map of the Cluster and tanks of Gem gunk. Not only that, they had lost both the element of surprise and the ability to sabotage her plan. They had to choose one, tried to get both, and ended up with neither.

Yet as Steven looked on at his party, seeing the mix of fear and confusion on their faces, his expression softened. This wasn't the time to be overwhelmed, or be stuck thinking about what had failed. He had to take charge and ensure them, everything was going to be okay. That it was fine, because _he_ was here.

"We're going in," Steven announced, catching everyone's attention as he stepped past them. "She sounds exhausted, probably after setting up all of this stuff. And she told us she knows we're here when she could've just ambushed us. Now's the _best_ time to go in!"

Pearl and Amethyst looked at Steven, having not seen his take to leadership like this since the day that drill monster attacked Beach City. It was shocking, yet they were immediately motivated to follow his commands. Behind them, Garnet smiled, raising her hands and summoning her gauntlets. So that's what she missed, she thought.

Contrasting Pearl and Amethyst were Peridot and Connie, who nodded in unison at the order. The latter pulled out her sword whilst the former extended their arm out. Using her magnetic powers, Peridot pulled up bits of scrap metal that sat on the ground, willing them to float to her. It was basic, using the metal as a weapon, but it'd have to do.

With that, Steven smiled, looking on at his party with a proud grin. They were ready. Steven turned and began to march down the walkway, summoning his shield and then another right after that.

This was it.

As they approached, the door came to life, sliding away and opening their path. Steven expanded out a shield and used it to cover their front as they entered. The group behind him tensed up, caught off guard by something as the room opened up to them. But to Steven, through his pink-tinted shield, he couldn't see much of anything. All he could parse was a tall and wide structure that took up the entire back of the large room.

Assured there wasn't a trap or ambush laid out, Steven finally dropped his shield, taking in his surroundings in clear detail for the first time. He resisted the urge to say 'whoa.'

The room itself was impressive, its standout quality being its sheer size. The ceiling hung far above their heads, sloping at the top into a dome of rock supported by metal struts. The room was wide as well: circular and a good pace's journey from one end to the other.

What captivated the group's attention far more, however, was the single monolithic structure inside the room. A large cylindrical-shaped metal hull stood before them, a good ten meters into the air, and about half the diameter of the room they found themselves in. It was irregular and slanted, slightly wider on the bottom than it was at the top. It was obviously cobbled together with loose scrap metal.

From the bottom rising to the top was a set of steps, really just planks of metal stuck into the side of the cylinder. And at the top of these steps, was an unmistakable crimson figure.

"Cinnabar!" Steven called, half posturing and half concerned. There was a moment of pause as he looked up at her, trying to get a sense of what she was feeling. Her posture was crooked, leaning her weight on one leg whilst her arms were crossed in front of her chest. This wasn't the regal and disciplined Cinnabar he had met.

Something had happened.

"Cinnabar?" he said out loud, the initial fire of the encounter dying down. The commander took a step forward, and for a moment, he hoped she was about to calmly walk down the stairs to talk.

Unfortunately, she stepped in the opposite direction of the stairs. She fell.

"Cinnabar!"

The whole group was caught off guard as Cinnabar plummeted, falling through the air without any sense of control. The sound of her collision with the ground rang out, as a plume of dust and dirt on the ground was thrown up.

Steven rushed forward to see if she was okay, the Crystal Gems following him behind to make sure _he_ would be okay. The group came to a stop, however, as the cloud from Cinnabar's crash cleared. Even Steven froze, finding the commander's form rising.

Cinnabar sat there on one knee, her head pointed down as the last of the dust settled. She summoned her scythe and embedded the handle into the ground. Yet, a graceful rise to full height wasn't what followed. Cinnabar stumbled to her feet, her one hand gripping her scythe soon becoming two as she fully pulled herself up.

She was bruised and beaten, and her clothes were torn and scratched. This was far worse than the state Stevonnie had left her in yesterday. The long cloth piece that hung between her legs was in tatters. For the first time, Steven noticed the yellow diamond that ordained it was missing.

"Cinnabar..." he said, unsure of what to say. As she looked up, he gulped. Her hair was pulled and disheveled, untouched in what looked like many days. Steven took a breath and a step forward. "Cinnabar, what happened?"

Regaining her composure, Cinnabar pulled her scythe from the ground.

"You did," she muttered, her voice hovering between resentment and longing. Steven furrowed his brows before pulling his shield up, defending the group behind him.

"I didn't do that," he replied. His mind went back to what he had seen earlier: The broken railing and the person shaped gaps below it. "You did that, to yourself, didn't you? You were throwing yourself from the top of that room."

Steven ignored the reactions from the group as he kept his eyes on Cinnabar. She looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

"Why?" he asked, his moment of bravado questioning turning into pure concern. "Why are you hurting yourself?"

For a moment, Cinnabar wavered, her cool disposition faltering as she saw the concern on Steven's face. In a moment of weakness, she couldn't help but feel it melt her heart.

"Steven—" Her voice cracked. "—You don't understand how much I love you, and how much I hate what's happening."

Steven could feel Peridot and Connie tense up behind him, suspicion rising. The sound of the scrap metal orbiting Peridot's hand grew louder as they sped up.

"I just— I want to stop all of this, I want this to end," Cinnabar confessed. For a moment, Steven felt a sliver of hope. That hope began to wither as Cinnabar continued. "I want this all to end, to stop hurting. _I want to end._ "

"You can't do that!" Steven called, his heart leaping in his chest. He couldn't imagine, for even a moment, that Cinnabar would be in this state. To be hurt so bad that she wanted a way out, any way out. Even _that_ way out. "You can stop all of this yourself! Just stop fighting, and come home!"

Cinnabar's hands, still holding her scythe, tore into her hair.

"It hurts so much when I say this, but _I can't!_ " she cried, tears pouring down her face. She couldn't muster the strength to wipe them away. "It's the way I was made, I just can't! I don't have a choice!"

Steven wanted to rush forward and hug her, to throw his arms around her and comfort her through her tears. Yet, he knew if he tried that, the Gems would hold him back. All he could do was watch as he saw Cinnabar break down in front of him.

"You always have a choice!" Steven called, trying to get through to her. "On Earth, you're free to make whatever choice you want to. If you want to stop this, you can!"

Cinnabar's crying began to slow as she took in what Steven said. She paused to wipe tears from her face, though more came pouring down.

"Is... Is that why you did it? Why you rebelled?" Cinnabar asked, taking the moment to understand who was tragically her enemy. "Because of that? Because here, you were free?"

For a moment, Steven considered correcting her, that it was his mother that rebelled. He shot that idea down, however. Cinnabar didn't need to hear that right now. Instead, he'd correct her on something else.

"Because _everyone_ should be free, Cinnabar," Steven declared. "Not just me."

Cinnabar wiped her tears again, pressing the palm of her hand into her eye. She sniffled, breathing in sharper breaths with every rise of her chest.

"How I wish... How I wish I could've been made under your command, under your wisdom." She looked away, her mind wandering. "If you were my Diamond, I would've rebelled from Homeworld with just a word. How I wish things could've gone differently."

"Things can still be different," Steven declared, attracting her attention again. He stood straight, putting his shield aside. "Rebel, right now! But not because I told you to, not because I'm a Diamond. But because you want to, Cinnabar!"

"But—"

"You want to be free so badly, just do it!" Steven roared. Cinnabar stood there in stunned silence, staring at him with a look of wonder he hadn't seen in some time. Not since he had sung her that song all those weeks ago had he seen her like that. For a moment, he hoped and he prayed, that he would see stars in her eyes.

But the stars never came. Instead, there was laughter.

It was a tragic laughter, pained and hurt, but never forced. The kind of laughter that only came out in the most ironic of terrible circumstances. There was nothing but regret in it, a laugh which quickly turned into audible hacking sobs. She pulled up her scythe, going into a fighting stance and the Crystal Gems did the same behind Steven.

Cinnabar looked up, looking Steven in the eyes one last time.

"Steven?" she said.

"Yes?" he responded, knowing this was his last chance to stop this.

"I will never express how much I love you," she said, putting on a painful smile. "I'm sorry."

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl shot forward, Cinnabar rushing to meet them in the middle. There was an impact, the sound of metal clashing. The four were blown back from each other, each in one direction. Amethyst skidded to a stop, next to Steven, Peridot, and Connie. She grunted as she pulled out a second whip.

"Let's go!" she called, going into a Spin Dash. Rocketing forward, she whipped around the recovering commander with a sharp turn. The moment Amethyst crossed Cinnabar's vision, she blocked her sightline of Garnet.

Leaping forward, Garnet caught Cinnabar off guard as she suddenly appeared where Amethyst was. Cinnabar threw her body to the right to avoid a gauntlet to the face. In that instant, however, Pearl attacked from the other side.

"Hraa!" Cinnabar side stepped Pearl and grabbed her from behind, before twirling and throwing her into Garnet. The two collided into the ground as Amethyst came in with a Spin Dash. Cinnabar frowned before she stuck her leg out, tripping her opponent and sending her flying.

Amethyst's flight through the air was interrupted as Steven leapt up and caught her. She barely had a moment to turn before shards of metal began flying through the air. Peridot growled in anger, her arms flapping around her. She was pulling bits of scrap or bolts she could find and lobbing them as fast as she could.

Cinnabar spun her scythe in front of herself, blocking the torrent of metal.

"Hiyah!" Connie roared as she charged forward, battle dress swishing as she ran. She swung down on Cinnabar, trying to get a hit whilst she was deflecting Peridot's attacks, but Cinnabar was too fast. She summoned a second scythe and blocked, stopping Connie's swing dead cold.

" _No_ ," she muttered, pushing Connie back. She tossed the scythe she used to block, sending it flying back at Peridot's direction.

"Eep," Peridot cried, stopping her attack. Rushing in front of her, Steven blocked with his shield, but the scythe merely hit the ground at their feet. He paused for only a moment to look at it before returning his attention to the fight.

Cinnabar and Connie clashed again, the former using the scythe she still held to block the latter's fast parries. Her form maintained a tight and controlled stance, holding her defense against the young girl perfectly.

"Hraa!"

Suddenly Pearl leapt up from behind, summoning her own personal sword as she flew through the air. She swung, but her sword came to a hard stop before hitting its mark. Cinnabar had summoned a second scythe again, blocking the strike from over her shoulder.

Connie and Pearl pressed the attack, pulling their swords free and striking in unison. Unable to face both of them, Cinnabar had to fight on two fronts, blocking and redirecting strikes from her right and left. She was pushed back by the dual assault, once again only playing defensive. She then locked blades with the two of them, holding their weapons over her head.

"Haaa!" Garnet roared, leaping upwards. Rolling in the air, she reared her fist back as she rocketed down towards Cinnabar. The commander reacted too fast, however. Cinnabar dropped her scythes, causing Connie and Pearl to fall forward in surprise. Before they could move she grabbed onto their arms and pulled them into the air.

"Ahhh!"

Garnet pulled back to avoid striking the two, but couldn't prevent herself from crashing. The moment her body hit them, Cinnabar twirled, spinning all three in her arms until—

"Go _away_!" Cinnabar roared as the three were thrown off in different directions, leaving her in the center. She turned, her eyes locking onto Connie as she still fell through the air.

Steven took a sharp breath, catching the exchange in that instant. Cinnabar was about to attack Connie, he thought. And with that, he didn't give it another moment.

The room disappeared for Steven, bleeding away in light for a moment. In the next, the room was back. To the surprise of Peridot, however, Steven was gone.

"I got you!" Steven called, catching Connie and skidding to a stop on the ground with a turn. He looked up, his pink irises glaring forward at Cinnabar. In the flash between his positions, he had transformed, changing forms in a flash. He had to, to ensure Cinnabar couldn't do anything.

Yet, as Steven locked eyes with the commander, she didn't react. Instead, she turned, spotting an opening between where Pearl and Garnet landed and took off.

Cinnabar hadn't planned on attacking Connie, Steven thought. She only paused to look.

"Cinnabar!" Steven called, powering down and running after her. He didn't want to scare her because he was _Shining_. "Wait—"

Cinnabar rushed to the makeshift stairs, ignoring the pleas behind her. A hail of suppressing metal scrap followed, however, impeding her path. She didn't even have to look, knowing that it was that Peridot. Jumping into the air, Cinnabar cleared Peridot's attack in an instant.

Sprinting up the stairs, Cinnabar did not waste a moment as Steven watched her ascend. The Gems motioned to go after her, but Steven put up his hand, causing them to come to a stop. They paused.

"She's… running," Steven said out loud.

"She's always running!" Amethyst called, pulling on the whip in her hands. "Girl knows she's due for a butt kicking!"

"But she's not attacking anymore!" Steven said, turning to the group. "Before, she was trying to escape, yeah, but she was also hurting us back! This time, she could've hit Peridot, she could've hit Connie, but she didn't!"

"What are you saying, Steven?" Garnet asked, an eye kept on Cinnabar as she stepped off the steps and onto the tall structure before her. Steven turned and looked up at the same sight. For a moment, Cinnabar paused before moving on.

"Can you guys trust me on this?" he answered.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no _no_ ," Pearl immediately cut in, stepping forward. She gesticulated wildly, flailing her arms in vague X-shapes. "I know exactly where this is going. Whatever you're thinking, whatever wild risk you want to take, _no."_

"Come on, Pea, just hear him out," Amethyst said, adding in. "What's the worse he could say?"

"I want to go up there, alone," Steven explained.

"Okay, that. That's the worse he could say," Amethyst said, stepping back.

"No!" Pearl screamed. "What would possess you to think that's a good idea?"

"Look at her Pearl, she's so close! She can't even bring herself to hurt us anymore!" Steven argued. "I think I can do this!"

"I have to agree with Pearl, here, Steven," Peridot added, walking to his front. "Cinnabar is not in a stable place right now, what she could do in the spur of a moment could be dangerous."

For a moment, Peridot's clinical outward facade melted, as she allowed some tenderness to leak through.

"I don't want you to be hurt, Steven," she added. "It's the last thing I want to see."

Steven smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Then, Connie took a step forward herself, pulling his attention.

"If you want to do it, Steven, I support you," Connie said, giving him a gauntlet-clad thumbs up.

"Well, I don't!" Pearl responded, growing frustrated. "What would you even do up there, Steven?"

"What I wanted to do from the beginning," Steven answered, standing tall. "Show her why Earth is worth it, why _she's_ worth it."

"You've been trying to do that since day one," Pearl responded. "You have to let her go, Steven. Helping her is _impossible_."

For a moment, only a moment, Steven paused and thought it over. Then, he answered.

"If it's impossible," he grinned as he dismissed his shield. "Then I'm going to make it _possible_."

Pearl paused, taken aback with shock as Steven turned back to Peridot. His hand cupped her face for a moment as he gave her another confident smile.

"I'll be okay, alright?" he told her, to which, she nodded. A part of her knew he couldn't say that for sure, but she was choosing to trust him, to believe in him. Believing in Steven always worked out in the end.

They disconnected and shared one last look before Steven stepped away. He walked past Pearl, who was still standing there with a mixture of terror and dumbfoundment. She looked back at Garnet who merely shrugged at her.

"Good luck, Ste-man!" Amethyst hollered, breaking the tense silence that had formed around the group.

"You can do it, Steven! We believe in you!" Connie added, joining in.

"Show her who's the boss!" Garnet shouted as well.

"Show her why you're the most interesting Gem I've ever met!" Peridot screamed, thinking of the first compliment she could. Her outburst came as a surprise to no one.

Pearl stood there, frozen as she watched Steven walk away. She was the only one who hadn't given a word of encouragement. Yet, all she could possibly think of was how worried she was, how terrified she was. And beneath it all, beneath all the primal emotion telling her to grab Steven and run, to protect him from danger, there was—

"Steven," she said, not shouting, only speaking. Her hands were locked together, pressed against her chest as she saw Steven pause and turn. The moment their eyes met, she blurted out. "I am so _unbelievably proud_ of you!"

Steven smiled again.

* * *

Steven's journey up the steps passed in a flash, as he quickly made his way to the top. Pausing to look back down on the Gems below, he waved at them one last time. Then, he took a breath and faced what demanded his attention.

"Cinnabar?" he asked, turning. As soon as he did, he froze. A wide walkway stood before him, extending from the edge of the steps all the way to the back wall. And down below this walkway, the thing that truly caught his attention, was the interior of the 'structure' the Gems had been fighting around. Now Steven could see. It was a _tank_.

A tank, of Gem conception fluid.

It was like a wide lake, a still pool of that glittering white liquid that was the base component for making a Gem. Or in this case, an army of Gems.

Cinnabar stood before him, hunched against the railing of the walkway a good pace ahead. Her arms were wrapped around her head, pressed against a panel that stuck out from the rail.

"Cinnabar," he said again, firmer. Her eyes peeked out before she pulled herself away from her crouched position. "I—"

"Two buttons, one ejects all the fluid from the tanks outside into this one," Cinnabar began, surprising Steven and cutting him off. "The other begins injecting the contents of this one into the planet."

"What?"

"My plan, this is my plan," she confessed. "It's your planet, and you have a right to know… What I'm about to do to it."

Steven looked on at Cinnabar, with her face half turned away, and thought. What did she mean, when she said 'your planet'? Was it because she knew he lived here, or because she still thought he owned it, as Pink Diamond.

Either way, it didn't matter.

Cinnabar turned to face Steven, nervously taking a step back. Steven took a breath.

"You know you don't have to do this."

" _You_ know that's not true," she said solemnly. Her hand gripped the side of her arm. "It was always going to end this way."

"No. It wasn't," Steven shot back. "We didn't have to do this. _You_ didn't have to do this. But you did, because you're scared and confused, and I _understand_ that. I was confused too."

Steven stood straight as Cinnabar took an unconscious half step forward.

"Let me help you figure this out, Cinnabar," Steven said, bearing a smile. "Let me help you figure _you_ out."

"There is no _me_ to figure out, Steven," Cinnabar said, stepping back. "There's nothing to figure out, no decision to be made."

"Why? Why can't you make a decision?" he asked, extending his hand forward. He saw Cinnabar for a moment almost reach out before pulling back. "Is it because of your Diamond?"

Cinnabar nodded, looking to the ground in shame.

"You're not alone on this, Cinnabar," Steven reassured. "Other Gems rebelled from her too. Peridot rebelled from Yellow Diamond!"

"And for that they should be shatt—" Cinnabar covered her mouth, silencing herself before she could finish the sentence. It didn't matter though, Steven knew what she meant. Cinnabar saw his expression and whimpered. "Steven—"

"Please," Steven began again, his voice losing its earlier hope. The sound of that made Cinnabar's chest pang with guilt. How her outburst had taken away that joyful tone, it killed her. Steven continued. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, to hurt someone I don't have to. Please, Cinnabar—"

Steven's voice cracked as tears poured down his cheeks. He took a step forward, not even trying to defend himself.

"Please, just let me save you!" he cried, sending a shock wave of pangs through Cinnabar's body.

She took a weak step back, before two more forward. Her hand reached out before she fell to her knees. Thick tears poured out of her eyes, running down her face and falling to the ground below. She inhaled, trying as desperately as she could to avoid breaking down in sobs herself.

"Please!" she begged, stumbling forward on her knees. "Please don't cry!"

"Then come home!" Steven shouted, his own cries ringing out. "Stop fighting, and come home!"

Steven sprinted forward, throwing his arms around Cinnabar and hugging her tight. Her heart broke a thousand times over, her cries and protests turning into whimpers as she felt herself being destroyed. Every aspect of herself cried out in anguish and relief, two sides in complete opposition.

Cinnabar clenched her eyes, trying to stave off her tears, trying to reject what was happening. She felt her world being torn apart and built again, over and over as she couldn't settle on anything that'd satisfy her. She was overwhelmed, unable to process emotions that left her the moment she thought them. Cries of joy and shouts of rage echoed across the chamber of the room.

She was left trapped between what her heart and mind wanted to do, a war of two mutually exclusive desires, two incompatible loyalties. Her entire existence felt like it was shaking, as every fiber of her being was pulled between what she wanted to do and what she had to do.

All because of _him_.

"Steven..." Cinnabar whispered, her body relaxing and her muscles loosening.

"Yes?" he answered, a small spark of hope returning.

The last hope she'd ever have.

"I'm sorry," she answered, summoning her scythe and holding it above them. Cinnabar tightened her grip on him.

Before swinging down.

" _Steven_!" Peridot called down from the ground below, warning him. Yet, he didn't have a chance to defend himself before fate itself seemed to intervene. The metal below their feet rumbled and then exploded, suddenly contorting and splitting the two apart.

"What!?" Cinnabar shouted in surprise as the metal walkway split between them, pushing them away from each other. Her half twisted away, throwing her to the side before she could react. She slammed into the panel, hitting one of the buttons before being completely thrown off, down into the pool below. She looked up. "Steven!"

"Cinnabar!" Steven shouted, holding onto his own half of the walkway as it twisted. She crashed into the milky white liquid, quickly swallowed up beneath it. Then, Steven realized. Cinnabar barely had the opportunity to _look_ at an ocean before. She didn't know how to swim, he thought.

Steven turned back to the Gems, spotting Peridot's distinctly abnormal hand movements. She had used her magnetic powers to tear the walkway apart, he realized. Peridot had saved him.

But now he had to save Cinnabar.

"I'm going in!" Steven called, summoning his bubble and not pausing to listen to the Gem's cries of protest. As he looked down at the pool below him, he realized its still nature from moments ago was shattered. Now the tank of Gem conception fluid _flowed_ , circling down the center into a whirlpool.

Cinnabar had hit the inject button on her way down.

Steven leapt from the tangled walkway, his bubble hitting the liquid after a second. It began to sink down, his view of the open air disappearing as the Gem conception fluid rose above him. He rolled the bubble towards where Cinnabar had fallen, quickly picked up by the current of the swirling fluid.

"Cinnabar!" he shouted, hoping his voice would make it through to her. "Cinnabar, where are you!"

Steven began to grow sick as his bubble was thrown around and around the center of the vortex. He steeled himself, however. He had to find her, he had to bring her home.

Yet the moment that thought crossed his mind, something slammed against the front of his bubble: A red arm.

"Cinnabar!" Steven cheered. Her other arm wrapped around the bubble as she pressed her face against its surface. With that, Steven's joy turned to horror as he saw the face looking back at him: fear.

"What are you doing!?" she called, her voice garbled through the sparkling white liquid. She was drowning in it, if Gems could drown. Her whole body was whipped around, as the vortex pulled at her and Steven. "Why would you jump down here?!"

"To save you!" he called back at her. Cinnabar's face paused, fear turning into thought. Then, after a moment, it returned to fear.

Fear, and now guilt.

"Cinnabar?" Steven asked, seeing her change in expression. The commander shook her head, before pounding her forehead on the surface of Steven's bubble. "Cinnabar!?"

"I'm so sorry!" she called, pressing her feet against the bubble. Steven's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

"Cinnabar, wait!"

"Goodbye!" Cinnabar uttered her last line before kicking with all her strength, rocketing Steven upwards, towards the falling surface of the tank. She watched him helplessly ascend before he disappeared from view, assured he wasn't going to be sucked in along with her.

And with that, Cinnabar was pulled into the vortex of the injector.

End of Chapter 28


End file.
